Naruto's Adventures In Fiore
by Stickermans50
Summary: Naruto accidentally enters the world of Wizards. New powers, New friends, and New enemies. Will Naruto be able to succeed in this world, And learn some cool magics so that he can gain the respect he wanted in Konoha. If there is a way to go back will Naruto ever leave this world after falling in love. (Going through rewrite) [Ch#02 Updated] (Don't own the cover pic)
1. A New World

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

_**Stickz Here : **__Yo guys, What's up? I was reading my story and took a glance at this first chapter. I was really shocked to see how immature my writing was. I thought i had updated it but it seems once wasn't enough. I wanted to keep it the way it was because i wanted to show how i grew up and got better as a writer. However, I realized that it wasn't even readable and so well i decided it was time to renew my story. For those that think the new chapter, Or Chapter #23 is coming on 14th February, They are wrong._

_I'm sorry but till Chapter #09, The writing is very weak and almost unreadable. So i'mma update all these chapters and it's at the very least 80K or more. So will take me a lot of time. But don't worry. The summary already has the release date for Chapter #23 and i will for sure release the chapter by then. Wish me luck and here it is, The improved Chapter #01 and probably this is the last time i'm going to update it._

_Hope you guys enjoy _^_^

**Second update on 5th October.**  
**Third and final update on 10th February.  
****Chapter #02 is updated. So go on and read it.**

* * *

_**Saga #1 - The Beginning**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #01 - A New World**

A blonde-haired boy with blue eyes and three cat-like whisker marks on each his cheek was standing before an old man. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki. The Kyuubi Jinchūriki. He was standing before an old man who was wearing a red cap. He was the Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaves. By Naruto's side were his two teammates. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno along with their Jōnin sensei Kakashi Hatake. They were all waiting for Hiruzen the third Hokage to give them a mission.

"Old man give us some important missions, I'm really through with these cat missions. Come on we're ninjas not babysitters!" Said the blonde with a pissed off face as he waited anxiously for Hiruzen to give them a proper _Ninja _mission. His teammates only sighed at his antics but they too indeed wanted some action missions. Although Sakura only wanted to spend more time with her Sasuke.

"Naruto you're just a Genin. D-Rank missions are awesome for you!" Joked the silver-haired Jōnin with a chuckle. The blonde turned towards him and said "Hahaha, Very funny sensei!" Said the blonde humourlessly.

"Come in." Hiruzen ordered and in a second, A silver-haired man with a large beard and dark eyes entered the room.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. This is Tazuna. You are supposed to escort him to Land of Waves safely and protect him till he completes the bridge he is making. You may leave whenever you want." The Hokage ordered. Kakashi only nodded and along with Tazuna, Team 7 left to do this mission.

* * *

_**With Team 7 :**_

* * *

"We really can't have some real missions can we." Said the blonde clearly angered at Hiruzen for giving them such an easy job.

"Naruto these missions are practice for you guys. And if you three pull it off nicely i will teach you some cool Jutsus." Kakashi grinningly said and the blonde smirked excitedly and said "Co-.." Naruto was left interrupted when his Jōnin sensei spoke again "Pull it off nicely, Now no joking around." White-Fang's son said seriously.

Though Kakashi wasn't that serious. Suddenly two ninjas appeared out of nowhere and attacked Kakashi head on. The white-haired ninja jumped and dodged their strikes easily and threw two kunais at both of them.

As soon as the Kunais hit them they both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke protect Tazuna!" Kakashi shouted out and looked around for these unknown ninjas. They again appeared out of the bushes and this time both were able to attack Kakashi and one used his sword to cut off the white-haired Jōnin's head. This made the little genins worried and Sakura even screamed at this while Naruto sweated. They readied themselves when they noticed the ninjas were running towards them. Sasuke took the initiative, The Uchiha heir quickly jumped and made hand signs for his fire jutsu.

"**Fire Style : Fire Ball Jutsu!**" The Uchiha screamed as he released a powerful fire jutsu at his enemies. One of them couldn't jump in time to save himself. But the second one had already jumped and he was about to use the same sword on Sasuke to cut off his head like he had done to the Kakashi. Unfortunately the copy ninja suddenly appeared and used his kunai to attack the ninja on his neck killing him in the process. The pinkette and Naruto were left speechless at their Uchiha teammate and at their Jōnin sensei as well who they had thought had died.

"Good job Sasuke!" Kakashi stated as he landed on the ground with his student while holding the dead ninja. Sasuke only smirked when he was praised.

"And you too Naruto, Sakura you were in the perfect position to save Tazuna. I'm proud of all of you!" Said the Jōnin with a soft grin.

"But how are you alive sensei?" The pinkette asked with a confused look making Sasuke sigh at the stubbornness of his teammate.

"What are you talking about Sakura? It was a substitute...look at it!" Kakashi said, His grin still intact and pointed towards the tree branch that was cut in two. The pinkette sighed in relief and with that the team was about to resume their walking when Kakashi turned to Tazuna with a serious face and said.

"These both ninjas were at least Chūnin level. The ones that will come now are probably going to be Jōnin level...This mission is no longer a C-Rank. It's a b-rank or maybe even an A-Rank if a Jōnin does appear." Kakashi said with a serious and worried look as he carefully observed the area near him carefully looking for any new threats and enemies that might try to attack them.

"What are you hiding Tazuna-san?" The silverette continued still looking around the area for enemies.

"...Okay. Well you see, There is a really dangerous man after me. His name is Gato!" Tazuna replied with a sigh, He didn't want to reveal this information but luck wasn't on his side. And also it was better if Team 7 knew what they were up against.

"Gato?! Of the Gato shipping company? Said to be the richest man in the world?" Kakashi asked both surprised and shocked. After all The Jōnin hadn't expected such a thing.

"Yeah, but his shipping company is also a front for his smuggling and drug dealing operation. Over a year ago, he moved into Wave and started buying up every business that had so much as a fishing boat. If someone didn't want to sell, then he sent his hired thugs to get rid of them. Since Wave is an island nation, this means that he effectively controls the entire country."

"That's fine and all, but why did you say this was a C-rank mission if you knew that he would send shinobi after you? As it is this mission is now at least B-rank if not A-rank. We would be fully within our rights to abandon the mission, since you lied about it." Kakashi questioned sternly.

"Because Wave is too poor now to afford anything more than a C-rank, even the Daimyo doesn't have any money. We aren't even sure if he's still alive since Gato took over his mansion. But if you want to quit now, I'll understand. It's no big deal that I'll be killed and that my daughter will hate Konoha ninja forever and my cute little grandson will cry all the time." Tazuna both explained and spun what he hoped was a sob enough story to make them feel bad if they wanted to quit the mission.

Kakashi just sighed as he had a feeling what his hotheaded students would want to do. Sakura would likely be relieved about going back to Konoha, but Sasuke and Naruto would both be excited rather than scared off at the prospect of the mission being tougher than it was supposed to be.

"I say we continue the mission." Naruto simply said

"I agree." The Uchiha heir said with a smirk. Seeing that her crush wanted to continue, Sakura just nodded her head in agreement.

Tazuna looked at them in gratitude and relief, before looking over at the Jōnin of the group, knowing that it was ultimately his decision. Kakashi again sighed, feeling that this was a really bad idea, since the next opponent was likely going to be a Jōnin, but the team was finally working together on something and he didn't want to ruin that.

"Alright, I guess we're continuing the mission." Kakashi said with a grin.

* * *

_**Location Change :**_

* * *

_"_Alright Tazuna. This is as far as i can go!" The boatman that had took them across the ocean to the island of Wave said.

"Thanks Kaji." Tazuna simply replied.

Team 7 was now currently walking in Wave country. Kakashi was still observing and was looking in his surroundings very carefully as he had expected the new opponent to be an A-Rank ninja. That's when it happened, Their Jōnin sensei threw a kunai in some nearby bushes surprising the genin trio. A cute and terrified squeaking sound confirmed that Kakashi had nearly killed a white snow rabbit.

Naruto along with his teammates sighed at seeing that it was just a poor animal and no new enemies were here. That's when Kakashi realized it and yelled to his team "GET DOWN !" The copy ninja screamed as he ran towards his team and tackled Tazuna to right side while Sasuke had obeyed the order himself. Naruto quickly flung himself to the ground and seeing as the pinkette hadn't moved the blonde kicked her leg for her to get down as well. It all happened in perfect timing, As a giant sword spun through the air where they had been just standing moments ago.

The sword then hit a tree and was stuck in it. And then suddenly a tall, Shirtless man appeared on the long hilt of the sword. His face also like Kakashi was half covered.

"Zabuza Momochi...The Demon of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi said as he identified the new appeared shinobi. All of them were now standing and the genin trio was covering Tazuna to protect him.

"Kakashi the Sharingan warrior also known as The Copy ninja." The man now called Zabuza said with a smirk as he took the sword and walked towards Team 7.

"This new enemy is out of your league, you three!" The white-haired ninja said as he lifted his headband to reveal his red-colored Sharingan and also the scar he had on his eye. "You three protect Tazuna while i deal with Zabuza!" The elite ninja said and got in his fighting stance while holding a kunai.

Naruto and his teammates understood the magnitude of the situation and each of them took out a Kunai and were ready to fight if the situation called for it.

"Already revealing you Sharingan eh Kakashi. I'm honoured!" The Demon of the Hidden mist said with a chuckle. Both Jōnins were ready to fight when their eyes widened at hearing something. They all turned towards their right to see the source of the sound and they were all shocked to see a crack...Or several transparent cracks to be precise with black light coming out of it. There was no movement in it. Nothing. Even the sound had gone as well. The blonde along with everyone present looked at it in amazement. They had never seen such a thing and it was truly a shocking sight for them.

"Wh-what is th-that sensei?" Sakura stutteringly asked with a shocked and fearful face. Zabuza too was shocked to see this crack along with everyone else. They were surprised.

"What are you guys so afraid of? That's just a crack...Nothing new, I'm sure it's this guy's jutsu to take our attention from him to that crack and so that he can win!" Said the blonde with a smirk as he slowly walked towards his Jōnin sensei.

"_There is no way Zabuza can be capable of making such a thing. He is strong and all but this thing is definitely not a Jutsu!"_ Thought the copy ninja as he took his attention to Zabuza and the latter did the same. Everyone got back to their previous positions and decided to ignore the crack until the fight ended. It was afterwards that Kakashi noticed that Naruto wasn't standing with his teammates. The white-haired Jōnin turned to the crack that was leaking black light and was shocked that Naruto was standing very close to it.

"NARUTO !" Kakashi screamed and ran to stop his student from going to such a unknown thing but unfortunately for him Zabuza came with his big sword and stopped Kakashi. The white-haired Jōnin's kunai clashed with Zabuza's sword. The worse thing was Naruto hadn't heard what his sensei had said and he continued his walk towards this unknown crack.

"Sakura, Go to Naruto and stop him. Sasuke stay with Tazuna and protect him!" The copy ninja ordered with a worried face and continued his fight with Zabuza. Sakura hesitantly sweated as she thought "_Why me? That Naruto had to do something stupid when such a dangerous mission is going on!"_ The pinkette thought as she ran for Naruto to stop him from acting recklessly. The Uchiha heir remained still with a kunai in his hand as he observed his blonde teammate. "_That idiot!"_ He simply thought and returned his attention to Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Wonder what will happen if i touch it?" Naruto said to himself as he sat and saw this crack closely with a curious face. Naruto was about to touch it when he heard Sakura's voice calling him "NARUTO!" The blonde turned to see his teammate running towards him. She was the second-closest to the crack but was still 5 meters away from the blonde in worry as she didn't want to get caught in any kind of trouble.

"What Sakura? Can't you see i'm busy. Besides this thing looks cool. Let's see what happens..." Naruto said as he moved his right hand slowly towards the crack and said "...When i touch this thing and also can i even touch it?" The blonde said to the pinkette. She was also curious just like Naruto but the girl finally snapped out of her thoughts and remembered her sensei's orders.

"Don't you dare touc-..." The pink-haired girl shouted but was too late. Naruto had already touched the crack and suddenly a deafening loud sound like thousands of plates breaking simultaneously shocked the ears of the people present. Everyone placed their hands on their ears to protect themselves. Even Zabuza and Kakashi were suffering from the loud sound. Everyone fell on the ground holding their ears as hard as they could and hoped that this screeching sound will be over soon. However, Naruto for some unknown reason wasn't doing anything. Surprisingly, for him there was no sound and he completely touched the crack with both his hands. Sakura was watching all of this in horror and only screamed.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed as she kept her hands on her ears and saw that the blonde had done it. Even after saying twice he had touched this crack. The black light appearing out of it became white and there was a big flash blinding everyone and they couldn't see anything.

After some minutes the light was gone, everyone took their hands off of their ears as they noticed the piercing sound was gone and they turned towards the crack to see that it was no longer there. Kakashi had sighed in relief seeing that, and he was also happy to see Sakura being alright...Though he was shocked afterwards when he noticed that Naruto wasn't there.

"Sakura! Where is Naruto?" The white-haired Jōnin asked worriedly as he took notice of the disappearance of his sensei's son. The girl had tears in her eyes and she quickly turned towards Kakashi and a shocked Sasuke.

"I don't know sensei...He touched that thing and i don't know what happened after that? When this light disappeared, He was no longer there!" The pinkette said with teary eyes somehow she thought it was her fault that the blonde was gone and so she was afraid as well.

_"What could've happened?" _Kakashi thought with a worried and saddened look but shrugged it off.

"Sasuke...Sakura. We are getting rid of Zabuza. This mission has gone on long enough." The copy ninja shouted with a serious face as the man threw his kunai and made some hand signs and quickly a blue-colored lightning formed in his hands. Both his students nodded. Sakura ran towards Sasuke and readied herself if she needed to do something.

"**Lightning Blade**..." The elite ninja yelled out as his jutsu was finally complete leaving Zabuza along with everyone else present shocked to see this strong jutsu.

"How can this be possible? His Chakra is so strong that it is visible in his hands..." The swordsman muttered to himself in shock while seeing Kakashi's ultimate jutsu.

* * *

_**Location Change :**_

* * *

"...What...What happened?" Naruto said to himself as he opened his eyes. The blonde noticed his clothes were ripped apart as he could see his arms. The genin stood on his feet with a blurry vision and looked around for his team.

"Sakura..." The blonde shouted still not remembering what had happened? "Sasuke!" The blonde again shouted out to see if his teammates were around.

"Kakashi-sensei. Where are you guys?" The boy shouted out for the last time as he looked around the area to see if there was any trace of his teammates.

_"What the hell happened to my clothes? And where am i? Where are Kakashi-sensei and the others? What is this place?"_ These were few questions going through his head as he started walking in north direction without having a clue in the world as to what had happened. The blonde kept walking but suddenly came to a stop as his eyes laid on A silver-colored dragon, It had a tail with spikes on it's left and right. This dragon also had white eyes. His or her wings were white as well and blood was dripping from the dragon's forehead. The dragon then fell on the ground with a groan causing rocks and debris to fly around. Naruto tried to maintain his footing and was successful in doing so.

Naruto had noticed that he wasn't dreaming and in front of him was lying a real-life dragon. The blonde had heard about the dragons only, He had never believed that they truly existed but now he believe that they did and he kept his look on dragon for a few minutes but then finally realized that the dragon had blood coming out of it's forehead.

"That dragon is in a bad shape...Should i help it?" The blonde said to himself with a confused look and without second thought jumped on the dragon and walked to his right closed eye very carefully trying not to angry or hurt the being. The blonde now stood close to the eyes and he took a deep breath before saying

"Do you need help Mr. Dragon?" Naruto confusingly asked and suddenly the dragon opened it's eyes scaring the hell out of Naruto who fell on the dragon. After finally again standing on his feet he asked again "Do you need help Mr. Dragon? Because to me it looks like you're in a really bad shape!" The blonde said with a grin and waited for the dragon to reply.

"**Argghhhhhhhhh!**" The dragon screamed as it quickly shook off the blonde and stood on it's feet while breathing very hard.

"**ASURA!**" The dragon growled to no one in particular and looked at the sky as it was still breathing very hard. Naruto was thrown off. Seeing as the dragon had calmed down the blonde cleaned himself and walked towards the Dragon in anger when he noticed a lake and saw himself in it.

"What the hell happened to me?" The blonde muttered as he looked at his image forming in the lake. Naruto was at least 5-6 inches taller than before and he hadn't noticed but his voice was a lot deeper as well.

"I've aged?! But how?" Naruto said cluelessly but shrugged it off as the dragon roared one more time taking the blonde's attention. Naruto ran towards the dragon with an angry face and looked at the dragon as he loudly screamed "WILL YOU STOP YOUR SCREAMING FOR A WHILE? I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH ME?" The blonde screamed loudly taking the dragon's attention towards itself.

"**A human? What do you want!?**" The dragon roared loudly. The dragon had intended to scare Naruto but he didn't know the blonde very well.

"Well i don't need anything, But you for sure do! And it's called help!" Naruto said as he calmed down and walked to the same lake and jumped in. After several minutes he came out with some food. The dragon was looking at all of this in awe. The blonde cooked the fishes he had caught and shared most of it with this dragon. The blonde himself had eaten as well. The dragon had refused taking Naruto's help but he had forced the dragon and seeing it's health wasn't that good at the moment. The dragon went along with Naruto's wishes.

After eating and resting for several minutes the blonde was left shocked as he realized something. He stood up on his feet. Naruto was lying above this unknown dragon, The blonde had said that he had helped the dragon and it should repay. The dragon unwillingly had to accept the blonde lying on his head.

"**What are you doing human?**" The dragon asked confusingly and he was also getting rather irritated as well.

"I just realized something. Anyways Mr. Dragon i've got some questions for you." Naruto said with a grin and waited for the dragon's reply. The white dragon only nodded but that course of action had made the blonde fall on the ground. Naruto was angry but he had some important questions so he decided to let go of the anger and prepared himself for the answers of his questions.

"First of all. What is your name? I can't keep calling you Mr. Dragon and it's annoying as well. So what is your name?" Naruto grinningly asked confusing the white dragon but it replied with a smirk of it's own. "**I won't ask why...I'm the Adamantium Dragon Metador.** **What is your name Human, Because since you'll call me by my name. I shall do the same!**" The white dragon now called Metador said with it's smirk intact.

"Oh glad to know you wanna know my name Metador. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde said with a smirk and then asked his second question "Do you think you can help me to go to the Village hidden in the Leaves? Or give me some directions, I'm kinda lost." The blonde finished with a serious look.

"**Village in the Leaves? Sorry kid i've never heard of such a place. And i don't think there is such a place in Fiore at all**.." Metador explained crushing the blonde's heart. Naruto didn't understand. He knew a little bit of elemental nations and from what he had heard. The village hidden in the leaves was one of the five great nations and this dragon didn't know anything about it. Perhaps dragons didn't know that's what Naruto thought. But he had never heard of the place Fiore before either.

"What is Fiore?" The blonde confusingly asked causing the dragon to sweat-drop.

"**Hahahaha. Kid you've lost your mind i think. This is Fiore, One of the continents or you could also say one of the countries of this world!**" Metador further explained to the clueless Naruto. The blonde was utterly shocked at hearing this. Naruto was starting to think that he was dreaming but when he pinched himself and saw that Metador chuckled at his actions he was sure that he wasn't dreaming but he wasn't in his village. Much more to his surprise was that this dragon had never heard of Naruto's hometown.

"Metador, I've got another question. Have you heard of the ninja named Kakashi Hatake?" This question was going to solve the whole riddle for Naruto. The blonde didn't want to believe it but he had to. He wanted the answer to be in positive but unfortunately this was Metador's reply "**No i have not."** Naruto was confused and shocked what had happened. The blonde then remembered what had happened. The cracks in the air and Sakura shouting. The blonde also remembered that he saw a flash and when he opened his eyes again he was in this unknown place and he had aged 3-4 years. What was happening? He had an idea but was still confused and decided to ask one more time before he was satisfied.

"Have you ever heard of cracks in the middle of nowhere and if you touch it you open your eyes in a new place?" Naruto asked as seriously as he could. The situation was a very bad one for the blonde. Naruto wanted the answer to this question the most as it could solve all of the riddles cooking up in his mind. Metador was shocked at hearing this and a drop of sweat fell from his head.

"**How do you know of that Naruto? Those cracks or that crack is something i've heard about. It's a legend. That crack is also called the **_**Dimensional Portal**_**. The ones that are in it's contacts...They are led to another dimension. That is why it is called the Dimensional Portal. But why do you know about it Naruto? It's a forgotten legend!**" The adamantium dragon answered the blonde with a shocked look on it's face. But after the explanation Naruto was the one who was shocked. The blonde had an idea but now it was confirmed. He was in a new world...Or a new dimension to be precise. The blonde had lost all of his friends. He would never be able to see anyone he cared for. The blonde had tears dripping from his eyes and he ran to a random direction not knowing what should he do.

"**What happened? Where is Naruto going? And what was that dark energy inside of him that i kept feeling. It was almost as strong as Master's. But is it true? Could he have been transported from another dimension to here? Are the dimensional port-...**" Metador was cut off when he heard a human's steps' sound.

"Hahahahahha. Metador i finally found you." The new figure said as it laughed evilly. Metador turned around to see the figure and he was shocked to see who it was.

"**YOU !**" The adamantium dragon screamed in anger as it rushed towards this human.

* * *

**The End of Chapter #01 :**

* * *

_**Stickz Here Again XD :**__ Hi guys. This is it. Probably the last time i'll ever make updates to this chapter. I hope it was better. I'm really thankful to those that have read my story up till the end and when i read this first chapter. Not this. The second version, I was utterly shocked. Thank You guys, You've read that first chapter Which was written so badly and yet you decided to continue. I'm really thankful and it's time to repay. I'mma update all these chapters. From Chapter #01 to Chapter #09. They are written really badly and i will make them better as soon as possible._

_Hope you liked the chapter as i've made it the best i possibly can._

_Well it seems this is it guys. Chapter #23 won't be worked on until i update at least chapters from 1 to 9 and there are still 8 left. Although Chapter #10 is also not that good and chapter #12 as well. But i think you'll be able to bear those two. They are at least readable. And those who are reading this chapter for the first time ever. Wait. Don't read chapter #02. It's written very poorly. i'll update it today or tomorrow for sure. So don't read it till you don't see another update. Well anyways..._

**Chapter #02 is updated. So go on and read it.**

_**See You Guys In The Next Chapter :-D  
**__**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever You Are Having ;-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out :-]**_


	2. Gaining & Losing

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

_**Stickz Here ^_^ : **__Yo guys. Here it is, The second updated Chapter of my story. This rewrite is going pretty nicely seeing as i've managed to write a 16+K chapter in 5 days even though i have exams. But it's all for you as well as me. And the __**Guest **__review on Chapter #03. I really appreciate it and that is another reason why you guys are reading this rewritten Chapter #02 so soon. I had planned to release it tomorrow. But...Here it is. I hope you enjoy. And again thanks for the review. Guest._

_Also this is my second-longest written Chapter ever. The #01 being 20K and this one 16.5K...This one is literally the longest chapter i've written in months. Well now you know why it took soooooooo long. Thanks for your patience appreciate it._

_I hope you do enjoy the efforts i put in this chapter :-)_

**Second update on 5th October.**  
**Third and final update on 10th February.**

* * *

_**Saga #1 - The Beginning**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #02 - Gaining &amp; Losing**

An enraged Naruto was running cluelessly after finding out the truth about himself. The truth was really bitter for the blonde, As he had just started his Ninja life in the village. It was just now that he had gained some friends and was starting to get some love. But unfortunately for Naruto he was transported to this world. The world called Earthland. And currently the blonde was wandering in a forest of Fiore as confirmed by the Adamantium Dragon Metador.

Naruto was in a really bad mood and he just wanted to go home but something was even more important. Although Naruto had eaten some food with Metador it still wasn't enough to complete his appetite and not to mention the blonde had been running for 30 minutes restlessly. It wasn't like it was much for the blonde seeing as he was a ninja. But the newly acquired body...The blonde still wasn't used to his 16 year old body.

After running for 30 minutes and realizing Naruto needed to eat something, The blonde caught sight of some smoke and hoped that there was some food or some humans in that particular area. Naruto rushed towards the place as fast as he could. The genin ninja noticed that a white-haired man with dark eyes. The old man's age looked about to be 55 or above was sitting on a broken tree and was cooking something to eat. It was meat, That much Naruto could tell himself. Naruto had also noticed that there was a small house nearby as well and assumed that this white-haired old man lived there. Although he was old and all, The old man had a very muscular body and he looked to be very healthy as well.

"_That looks delicious. Should i just go and ask that guy to give me som-..." _Naruto was left interrupted in his thoughts as he heard a voice calling him. The blonde looked that this old man was looking at him with a curious face.

"Hey boy. What are you doing here? Anyway come here!" The white-haired man called for the blonde. Naruto was still confused whether he should go or not but it didn't look like the old man was dangerous or anything so Naruto without losing a second rushed there.

"Hi..." Said the blue-eyed boy shyly. Naruto was still new in the world, Even though he didn't 100% believe the thing. He could see the differences in this place.

"Hello. Now why is a young man like yourself here? Specially since this is very near to the dangerous forest part. You know you could get killed." The old man curiously asked with a grin. Because he looked at Naruto and his tore clothes proved that the blonde was definitely new in the continent, That or he had gone through some hard time with Zeref's followers or something.

"Hello sir. I'm Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki. I'm kind of new in this pla-..." Naruto was again cut short in his sentence as his stomach growled suddenly getting the best of the it's hunger. The blonde got a little red due to embarrassment but shrugged it off and was about to continue when the man interrupted him.

"We'll talk later. It seems you are very hungry...Let's eat. I have a lot of food and i think i can spare a little!" Said the old man still having his grin. This made the blonde very happy he sat by the man's side and waited patiently for the food to be completely cooked. It took almost fifteen minutes for the preparation of the food. Once it was done both ate the food and the old man had also shared some water with Naruto.

"Sweet. That was awesome thank you...old man?" Naruto said with a grin. He was back to his usual self, Goofing around like a kid though he didn't forget that he was now a grown up teen.

"Oh hahaha. Don't say thank you. I'm not that great of a cook. Hahahaha, There are way more better cooks than me..." The old man sheepishly chuckled as he scratched his head. Naruto had to sweat-drop at the suddenly goofing act.

"Thank you. But what is your name old man? And i also have another question but first let's get the introduction out of the way." Naruto said and belched before extending his hand for handshake. The old man did the same.

"I'm Rayleigh...Strauss. And by the way i may not look like much, But i'm a very strong mage and i use some awesome magics." The old man now called Rayleigh introduced himself with a grin as he returned the handshake. The word _Mage _and using super _magics _kinda confused the blonde.

Both took their hands back and Rayleigh was the first one to break the silence "So Naruto. Why are you wandering in a dangerous place like this. I know this place may not be dangerous but a forest just near to this, Is very...very dangerous. So unless you are a powerful mage you can't be in a place like this! And after you answer me, You can ask the question you had in mind as well." Rayleigh seriously warned the blonde and his grin was gone as well. Making the blonde realize how serious the old man was about the forest-thing. Naruto only nodded seeing as he didn't know what was actually happening.

"I don't know Rayleigh. As i said i'm new here and i don't know much. That's why i was wandering in the forest because i didn't know it was dangerous!" Naruto answered with equal seriousness.

"Oh hahahahahahaha. How silly of me, That was the first thing you told me and i forgot it. Though i'm not an idiot. Hahahaha." Rayleigh replied as he giggled particularly for nothing funny but he did. The blonde again sweat-dropped at this act but he decided to let go of it and decided it was better that he asked Rayleigh the questions.

"Rayleigh. No need to be rude or anything but...What is a mage? And when you said awesome magics, Do you mean you're a magician and can do cool tricks?" The blonde confusingly asked to make sure his concept was clear and he tried his best to not be rude since Rayleigh himself was a mage, As stated by the man himself.

"Hahahahhaahaha. You're a funny kid Naruto. Even though you're new here you couldn't possible be unknown about mages. And don't tell me you've never heard of the guilds and magic council as well." Rayleigh grinningly said thinking the blonde was kidding and all. But he was shocked to the core when he saw that Naruto had no clue what the white-haired man was talking about.

* * *

"WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT MAGES?!" Rayleigh screamed in utter shock and fell on the ground as he lost consciousness. The blonde quickly ran to his side and caught the man before he could fall on the ground. Naruto was about to say something as Rayleigh suddenly jumped up and sat in his previous position breathing hard and while scaring the hell out of Naruto in the process.

"DON'T GO LOSING CONSCIOUSNESS AND WAKING UP SUDDENLY YOU OLD GEEZER!" Naruto angrily said with a tick mark on his head. The blonde wasn't getting any answers from Rayleigh and that was the most irritating thing to him at the moment.

"Okay okay. I'm alright now." The white-haired man said to himself and took a long breath and again spoke "But seriously Naruto. Not knowing about mages means you're from a different world or something but that's not possible. And also...No. Mages don't use tricks, They use real magics and that very magic increases their strength!" Rayleigh hadn't noticed that when he said about the _different world _thing but the blonde's face had completely turned to sadness.

"That is true...I'm from a different dimension." The blonde said with a depressed look. The blonde didn't know what else to say, He didn't want to tell strangers about this but Rayleigh seemed like a nice guy and if he ever wanted to go back it was the only way. To tell someone and maybe, Maybe someone could help the whiskered boy getting back to his world.

"_Different Dimension? Could he have passed through one of the Dimensional Portals? But that's a mere legend but it is logical as well. Naruto seems to be different and i haven't heard of any Uzumakis ever in Fiore. Also the fact that there are two similar kinds of powers dwelling in him...One is very pure and the other is the complete opposite. It's almost as strong as mine..."_ The white-haired man thought as he looked at the sky above. After thinking for a few moments he decided that it was time to cheer up the blonde.

"Naruto...I'll help you, And i'm also very interested in listening to your story. So for the good of us both i'll help you survive here and you help me by telling as much as you can about the Dimensional Portals and it's before and after story as well. I'm very intrigued." The old man said with a soft grin and started walking to his big-enough-for-one-person house.

"Where are you going Rayleigh?" The blonde shouted his question.

"I'm not interested in listening to the story of a naked boy. We are gonna get you some clothes from the nearby town...Clover Town to be exact." Rayleigh simply replied and went inside his house. After some minutes he came outside with a big cloth and told the blonde to wrap it around himself.

"What is this old man?" The blonde asked while doing what he was asked to do.

"In Clover Town there will be sexy ladies here and there. And i don't want them to see you half-naked so quickly wrap it around yourself and we'll walk to Clover Town. Also...It will take quite some time to reach there, so hurry up!" It seemed like Rayleigh was suggesting but the way he had said the last line Naruto thought it was an order and the blonde didn't waste a second enveloping his body with the piece of cloth.

"Good now let's get moving." The white-haired man said with a smirk and began walking in south with Naruto following him by his side.

After what seemed like an eternity to Naruto the old man suddenly stopped at a certain point. At this point Naruto was behind Rayleigh and when the blonde noticed the old man stopping he quickly ran past him to look if they had reached the place called Clover Town.

Naruto's jaw literally dropped at seeing the sight in front of him. They were standing outside Clover Town. This place was so big and the blonde could tell that it was easily bigger than his village which kinda again saddened him but the blonde was determined and also the place was too good for him to get depressed again. So Naruto decided that it was time to learn something and also get some clothes. The buildings were so well-made and beautiful that the blonde could only stare in awe.

Naruto was so caught up in the awesome design of this dimension that he hadn't even noticed that Rayleigh had moved ahead. The blonde as soon as noticed this ran after the white-haired man without losing a second.

* * *

"Can't you wait a second for me old man!?" The blonde said angrily without realizing what he was doing. Rayleigh decided it was time to remind him of what he had done.

"Do you have money Naruto?!" Rayleigh asked with a twitching eye-brow and a tick mark grew on his head as soon as Naruto shook his head.

"THEN LET ME DO MY WORK!" The older man infuriatingly replied and resumed his walk towards the only shop he liked. The blonde this time didn't say anything. Because he knew that it was wise if he didn't do so. And Rayleigh was right. They both walked to a big shop. The white-haired mage half-entered the place and took out his head with a grin on his face "And you stop here till i come back!" Naruto only nodded to this with a grin of his own. Rayleigh completely entered the clothing shop.

While Naruto was outside seeing the place in awe. He was really jealous a little bit and worried as well. This dimension was so much cooler than his own and if he somehow did manage to get back he will really miss these cool things and this world didn't seem like that Death was normal for them. Back in Elemental Nations, Naruto knew being a ninja was very hard and ninjas of different village used to kill each other but here everyone was in peace and the blonde couldn't help but envy this place.

Several minutes later Rayleigh was kicked out of the shop with someone screaming "THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GIVING YOU SOMETHING FOR FREE! YOU MAY HAVE SAVED MY SHOP ONCE BUT THAT WAS YEARS AGO. YOU CAN'T JUST COME BY AND TAKE SOME CLOTHES WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE!" Rayleigh hit a nearby wall and with the contact, The wall started having several cracks.

"What the?" Naruto muttered to himself as he ran towards the-supposed-to-be unconscious Rayleigh.

"Old man..." The blonde said as he shook the white-haired man "Old man...OLD MAN!" The whiskered boy screamed with tears coming out of his eyes and rested his head above Rayleigh's chest.

"I'm not dead you moron...And stop acting like my wife. NOW GET OFF ME!" The white-haired man shouted out and kicked Naruto away and stood on his feet and walked towards the shop with an evil grin.

"Remember this for the rest of your life. You've angered the mighty mage...Rayle-..." Rayleigh was interrupted as a boot connected with his face and three bulky man walked out of the store with their arms folded and angered looks.

"Hahahaha. You guys. I was just kidding and also..." Rayleigh took a pause as he talked to Naruto who was still lying around on the floor. The white-haired man took him up and took a deep breath while doing so "BYE BYE. HOPE WE NEVER MEET AGAIN!" The man screamed and ran at the speed of light leaving dust trails behind. After running for some minutes they were finally outside of the town. Naruto was again walking on his own,...very slow.

"Man. Now we have to go all the way back. Damn it!" The blonde said to no one but himself as he walked turtlishly. Another several minutes of walking, They were finally back to where Rayleigh's house was.

"Naruto now go get dressed." The mage said, Seriousness quite easy to pick up in his accent. The blonde didn't lose a second and did as asked after all it was very important for the both of them. Naruto came outside in two minutes. He was wearing long-sleeved white T-shirt and long blue jeans. On his shirt's back, The shape of a sun-like blue-colored sphere was made. The blonde looked quite handsome in his new attire and that was without a doubt the truth. Specially with his new height.

"S-...So h-...How do i look?" The blonde stutteringly asked as he walked to the man he was indebted to. It was true, Rayleigh had done a lot for Naruto. Even though he required something in return but still being a stranger, And doing everything Rayleigh had done was just too good.

"Oh my prince you look so sexy...I'm not a girl idiot." Rayleigh joked for the last time before the conversation would get serious. The blonde didn't respond in any way seeing as now he had to explain everything that had happened related to the Dimensional Portal or Crack as seen by Naruto.

* * *

"Okay let's get started." The blonde said as he sighed and continued "I'm Naruto Uzumaki a genin ninja of a village. In our dimensions we had ninjas probably like you have Mages. Or that's what i think. Me along with my two teammates and our team leader Kakashi Hatake were going on a mission. While doing the mission we encountered a crack in the air itself. Out of that crack black light was leaking. We were all surprised to see that because never ever in our life had we seen such a thing and on top of that we were also attacked by some other demon ninja as well." The blonde explained with seriousness and took a pause so that Rayleigh could absorb all the information.

Upon getting a nod from the white-haired mage, Naruto continued "I walked very near to that crack, Although i was scared and all but it's not everyday you see such a thing. When i touched it, I don't know why but most of my friends, Well not most of them. All of the living things present there at that moment fell on the ground holding their heads. I don't know why were they doing it because i didn't feel a thing. I touched it with one of my hand and nothing special happened..." The blonde further explained and his face turned a little sad again but he continued "...But when i touched it using both of my hands, There was a big flash and when i woke up, I found myself wandering around in Fiore or Earthland..." Naruto finally expressed everything he had seen. Rayleigh simply sighed and grinned before saying.

"Naruto...Do you remember what happened afterwards? I mean after you got here in Earthland what did you see? Please tell me everything in details." The white-haired man requested. Naruto only nodded as he thought of what he had seen so far and what were the effects of the portal.

"Oh yes now i remember. I met a Dragon as soon as i came and also my age has grown a bit as well." The ninja grinningly stated, Making Rayleigh confused.

"What do you mean your age grew and a Dragon?" Said the confused mage with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...I was like this.." Naruto simply stated as he put his right hand on his biceps and continued "And now i'm the way you can see me. And about that Dragon. It was a white-colored Dragon and as you can already guess...IT WAS GIGANTIC." The blonde said with a surprised look as he spread both his arms in air as much as he could making the mage chuckle at his antics.

"_Could Naruto be talking about __**him**__? But there is no way!" _Rayleigh thought with a serious look. He was no longer grinning. The white-haired man had heard everything he wanted to know about the portals and Naruto didn't know that much himself but the blonde had already told everything he knew. Now it was Rayleigh's turn to tell Naruto about these portals...That is if he knew.

"Hmmmmmm. It's my turn now." Rayleigh sighed and took a deep breath before saying "Dimensional Portals as you already heard by the Dragon named Metador are a myth, A forgotten legend. Up until now even i didn't believe in them but in front of me is an example so i can't deny. It is said that these portals can appear in a second or in a week or maybe in one thousand years. There is no telling when will another portal will appear. But there is another thing that i've read which will surely disappoint you. Do you wanna know Naruto?" The white-haired man asked, Completely serious about the question. Naruto sighed before positively nodding.

"It is said...That there are thousands of dimensions and the chance of a portal appearing is also very thin. That means, Even if a Dimensional Portal does appear right now there is only 0.1 chance that it will take you to your dimension. It could take you to anywhere. That is all." The older mage ended the conversation seeing as there was nothing more left to add.

"So i might never be able to go back to my world huh?" Said the blonde worriedly and only received a nod from Rayleigh.

"It seems i gotta settle here then..." The blonde muttered to himself with a soft smile and before he could say anything Rayleigh interrupted "So it seems...Naruto I have a proposition for you...Wanna hear it out?" The old mage said while smirking making Naruto curious to know what was he talking about.

The blonde grinned before answering "Sure!" The white-haired man smirked and started walking towards his house, The whiskered boy just followed him. Once inside Rayleigh told Naruto that it was getting late and the _proposition _he has for the blonde will be told tomorrow. Naruto was really thankful to Rayleigh. The old man had gotten the blonde some suitable clothes and also got him a place to stay temporary or permanently that much Naruto didn't know.

* * *

_**The Next Morning :**_

* * *

Naruto walked outside of the house with a yawn when he got out the blonde noticed that Rayleigh was already up, Sitting. Naruto walked up to the old man with a curious look and said "So what was it that you wanted to propose to me Rayleigh?" Said the blonde curiously. "Naruto...Do you want to learn magic?" The man simply asked without even looking at Naruto.

The blonde was shocked to say the least, He hadn't expected that this was going to be what the man was talking about. Naruto had thought that it was about helping him creating the portal or something, But this was totally unexpected. Naruto was confused too as he didn't know what was magic.

After thinking for several seconds the blonde replied "Okay i guess..." The blonde said, Still confused whether to accept or decline this offer. When Rayleigh noticed the confused look of the blonde he let out a chuckle before saying "You really have no idea how much of an awesome thing i'm offering you. Oh...I guess you're confused about Magic." The white-haired man said emotionlessly but still having a grin. Naruto simply nodded at that.

"Hahahaha. Well let me show you what magic can do. After seeing how many advantages there are of learning magic. You'll definitely wanna learn it. Follow me." Rayleigh said with his grin intact. Suddenly he stood and told the blonde to follow him. Naruto did as asked and went behind Rayleigh.

The white-haired man stood before a gigantic tree. He placed his right hand on the tree and said "Can you destroy this tree with only using your fists?" The blonde shook his head and Rayleigh's right hand started glowing dark violet.

"Well i can." The mage said as he pulled his hand back and then thrust the fist in the tree making a hole in it in the process. Naruto was very shocked, He hadn't seen anything like it. He did know that Chakra could be used to strengthen the body but not to this level of degree.

"So do you wanna learn to do stuff like this?" Rayleigh asked although he knew too well what the blonde's answer would be.

"You kidding me? If i go back as i'm, It would make me look bad. But if i go back with this Magic power then i'll be super famous and become Hokage as well. Of course i wanna learn it." Said the whiskered kid with an excited grin causing the mage to let out a chuckle at this.

"Let's start your training of magic...NOW!" The white-haired man told the blonde and both walked near to Rayleigh's house and sat there in a cross-legged position.

"Before teaching you about magic, I shall tell you more about this world." Rayleigh simply said and the blonde again excitedly nodded.

"This place is called Earthland as you already know. Earthland is divided in some continents or countries or whatever you wanna call them. One of them is Fiore. Fiore is then further divided in small towns and cities and other places. An example is Clover Town. Clover town is one of the towns of Fiore." Rayleigh paused to see if the blonde was getting all of what he had said. The white-haired man continued when he received a nod.

"In this dimension or you could say in any dimension, Living organisms possess a power within them. When that power is materialized and used outside of their bodies, That is called Magic...To explain Magic...Let's see. Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of a person collides with the spiritual flow of nature, The spirit forms Magic. That is the power called Magic." The mage took a deep breath and continued.

Before Rayleigh could say anything the blonde interrupted "So everyone has Magic. But then that creates another question, If everyone has magic th-..." Naruto was cut short before he could complete.

"Hahahaha. You got it all wrong Naruto. Yes magic is present inside of every human, Though i don't remember saying everyone can utilize it. Controlling magic is so difficult that only 10% human beings of Earthland can use it properly. And those that successfully master Magic are called Mages." The mage said with a proud grin and waited for the blonde to question if he had any. Naruto did have a question.

"So does everyone has their own unique magic or is it same for everyone?" The question was indeed a very important one. Naruto not only had grown in height but he had also gotten mature because this wasn't the display of the old Naruto.

"A very good question Naruto. I'm impressed you were able to get everything i said. Good. You'll be able to learn magic easily or at least that's what i think. And now for your answer. Yes everyone has their own magic but it's the shape that counts. Once you can use raw magic i'll teach you how to use real magic. But for now let's finish this boring lesson so that you can learn real stuff. And believe me this boring stuff is really important." Said the old man with a grin and continued.

"Mages have so high powers that they can do the jobs that normal people can't do. Mages work in the places called Magical Guilds. There are many, Many magical guilds in Fiore and not only Fiore but in the whole Earthland there are a lot of guilds. The work that Non-mages can't do, They call Mages to do that work and mages are highly paid depending on the job of course. These guilds are controlled by the strongest mage in the guild and they are called Guild Masters. Though experience and time spent with the guild also counts." The man said with a grin and waited for the blonde to absorb the information.

Naruto nodded once again as he took all the information perfectly. "That means if i join a guild and the second day the master dies, I can't just go and say that i should be the master even though i'm the strongest?" The blonde confusingly said, Although Naruto had an idea that his theory was right.

"Exactly. Good you're learning fast. Let's continue. These Guilds are looked over by the Magic Council. Magic Council looks over the whole continent. That means there are different magic councils for each country. Once a guild kills someone for money...Or does evil work, They are no longer authorized by the Council. Instead the council will try to get rid of those guilds. They are called Dark Guilds." The white-haired mage explained further and he kept telling Naruto everything about this new dimension. Hours passed by and it was already night. Naruto and Rayleigh had taken some lunch as well, Now was the time to sleep.

"...and that's the Baram Alliance. That is all in the world. I've told you everything i know. Now sleep Naruto and from tomorrow on. We will for sure start your training to wield magic." With that said both men entered the house and slept.

* * *

_**The Next Day :**_

* * *

Naruto and Rayleigh were standing and facing each other. Both staring in the other's eyes. The blonde was very excited to learn magic. And Rayleigh was also pretty eager to see how the blonde was going to handle this training.

"Naruto are you ready? Because all my funny acts won't be around now. I'm a very strict teacher..." Said the mage with a smirk. This made Naruto giggle for a second confusing Rayleigh "Give it your all Rayleigh-sensei. I'm going to learn magic and pass every test." Naruto said with determined eyes and was ready to learn magic.

"Your first test will be...To run for whole day. You have to run till the moon is out and you have no choice because that is the only way you can learn magic." The man said with seriousness. The blonde had his jaw literally dropped.

"ARE YOU INSANE OLD MAN? Running for all day isn't EASY!" Naruto screamed with a pissed-off face. He really didn't want to run for a whole day.

"Oh yes i just remembered. You can't take a break and you can't eat either during the training..." The old mage said and his serious face was exchanged with an evil smirk "So be careful about that Kukukukuku." Rayleigh evilly laughed while saying so. The blonde had no choice.

"This better work Rayleigh..." Naruto said and didn't lose a second before running towards the direction of Clover Town. The blonde had decided that even though he could run in one place, It was better if he ran in Clover Town and he knew that the more he ran through the town the more he will know about it and see the things that he had only heard from Rayleigh.

"Good luck Naruto!" Rayleigh shouted to a far-off-in-the-distance blonde. Naruto was definitely faster than normal humans, That much Rayleigh knew. The white-haired man had also noticed the existence of the second being in the blonde but didn't think it was necessary to ask.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

The blonde was running inside of the aforementioned town as fast he could. He knew too well that Rayleigh hadn't said it was important to run very fast but Naruto thought that it had some kind of connection to magic and he didn't want to have lackness of anything in his training...It had been six hours since the blonde had started running. Right now Naruto was sprinting back to Rayleigh's house. The blonde had decided that it was better if he could see the forest that Rayleigh had said was very dangerous and he wanted to know why was it dangerous. When the blonde passed his for-now teacher's house and was about to enter the forest he heard a voice which stopped him...in a way. The blonde had stopped going in the forest because he had turned around and was running in a circular manner to see who it was. Naruto wasn't surprised at all to see it was Rayleigh who had called him.

"Naruto you can't go in that forest. It is the second stage of your training and for a week you will repeat this running exercise everyday. From 9 of morning till the sun set. So you are to absolutely not enter this forest till the second stage of your training begins." The white-haired man yelled out. He had to, Since Naruto wasn't very near to him.

"Roger that!" The sweaty Naruto said emotionlessly and continued running in his circular manner. Rayleigh was starting to get confused and later was rather annoyed at the blonde.

"Why the hell are you running only here. Go somewhere ELSE!" Rayleigh once again screamed to the blonde but Naruto had decided to ignore him.

"What? I couldn't hear you sensei, I'm kinda training here." The blonde coolly stated and kept doing this _running_. The white-haired man waited for five minutes before again speaking to Naruto "ARE YOU GOING TO STOP YOUR FOOLISH RUNNING OR NOT?" Rayleigh asked, Clearly pissed-off at Naruto.

"Hahahahha..." The blonde said and turned towards the direction of Clover Town and started running there. But before he could disappear Naruto continued "I was messing with ya old man and to think i would succeed hahahahha!" Before Rayleigh could say anything Naruto had disappeared from his sight and was again back to his training. Which by the way he had never stopped. The blonde had just added a twist in his training and it gave him two advantages. One was that he was still training and, Two was that he could piss off Rayleigh at the same time.

The sun was down and moon was giving out it's light. Rayleigh was waiting outside his house for a certain blonde to return. The old man waited five minutes before he heard the steps of someone running and he expected it to be Naruto. And it was Naruto. But something was different about the blonde, He wasn't running as fast as usual. He was running way faster. Logically Naruto should've been slower compared to morning because he should be exhausted but he was sprinting faster than ever and that made Rayleigh a little bit confused.

The blonde got nearer and nearer to the house and the mage expected him to stop there when he reached the house, But Naruto ran towards the forest leaving a shocked Rayleigh behind.

"What the hell are yo-..." Rayleigh was cut off when he heard growlings of wild animals behind him. The man turned around to see a bunch of wolves coming after the whiskered boy.

"Ask them!" Naruto sweatingly said and kept sprinting. The white-haired man stood between the blonde and these wolves with a smirk on his face.

"You pathetic animals think that if you manage to scare Naruto, You can scare me as well. Think again, Because you're wrong..." Rayleigh said and rushed towards these wolves. The man kept attacking one wolf after another with both his fists enveloped in dark-violet magical aura. One of these wolves was a smart one as it sneaked behind the old mage. Rayleigh had disposed of all the animals or at least that's what he thought.

"See Naruto. I'm very strong." Said the white-haired as he laughed proudly and loudly unknown to him one wolf was still behind him and the silverette took notice of it when he was bitten in the ass "Arghhhhhhh!"

* * *

_**Day 2 :**_

* * *

Naruto was already back to his sprinting through Clover town. Naruto had seen most of the Clover town in his yesterday running, But there was still some of it left and he had decided that today was the day that he would finish exploring the town. Naruto had to admit that the development of this dimension was so much better than his own. The blonde was running for almost whole day. Doing this exercise everyday the blonde had gotten a little bit faster and his stamina level had grown a lot as well. Without even noticing a week had passed since the blonde had started his training. Today was the last time he would have to do this running around for whole day. Naruto used to eat a lot in the morning as he never got the chance to eat during running and Rayleigh had strictly restricted him from doing so as well. And Naruto as far as training and getting stronger was concerned was very sincere. Because he really did want to become as strong as possible.

This was a very hard and harsh week for the blonde and it had finally ended. Rayleigh as usual was standing outside waiting for Naruto to return and this time luckily Naruto was alone with no one was chasing him. But something was different. The blonde was faster than he was a week ago. Rayleigh held his chin in deep thought "_This training was meant to awaken his magical aura. It wasn't meant to make him physically stronger or faster. Guess that's just a bonus he gained huh? Well the second stage won't be as easy as this!"_ The old man thought with a grin on his face and proudly looked at the running Naruto.

Naruto finally reached the house and as soon as he made his way to Rayleigh, The blonde fell on the ground while breathing hard and sweating from all places.

"Looks like you completed the first stage of the training. I kinda expected you to survive this easy test, The second stage is way harder and that's why tomorrow you'll be having a break." The man stated with a chuckle and extended his hand for Naruto. The blonde took the hand and stood on his feet.

"Woah. Finally. I don't care whether the second test is hard or not, But i just wanted some rest from this thing. And i just can't believe i'm finally having one...Man i'm tire-..." Before Naruto could even complete his sentence, He fell on the ground and lost consciousness.

"Well well well, It seems when Naruto is exhausted that other being does give him the power...That is another reason why he was able to do it for a week and that is why i also changed a three-day training into a week training. But this second stage is..." The white-haired man said as he picked the blonde up and walked towards his house, He continued "...Is very hard. If Naruto passes this test, He'll definitely be able to learn my magics. My cool magics!" Rayleigh smiled to himself as he along with his student entered the house.

* * *

_**The Other Day :**_

* * *

Naruto and Rayleigh, Both were standing before the entrance of the so-called dangerous forest. Rayleigh with a grin while Naruto had a smirk with the mixture of excitement and fear. The blonde was excited because it was another step to learn magic, But he was also afraid of this forest since Rayleigh had told him about this forest being very dangerous. The name of this forest was Clover Forest, Since it was very near Clover town.

The day before this had been very easy. The blonde had gotten a break and he enjoyed it to the fullest, Knowing that he would face hell after this enjoyment.

"So you're saying i have to go inside this place and survive for a week. I've gotta prepare my food and everything else on my own. I really don't know how these things are going to help me in my magic training. But since i really don't know many people here..." Naruto said to the man by his side and whispered "...I've got no choice but to believe this pathetic old man.." The blonde was sure that he had murmured it very faintly but Rayleigh had somehow still managed to hear it. Because the tick mark on his head could be the sign of only one thing. He was angry.

"Who is an old man?" Said the mage as he clenched his fists. The blonde pointed towards himself, Naruto was calling himself an old man just so he could survive. But then Rayleigh again spoke "Not just old, But pathetic..." Rayleigh didn't waste a second kicked the blonde's ass sending him flying in the forest.

"Well that would teach him not to mess with his elders." The man muttered to himself.

"Oh wait...I'm not old. Hahahahhaha. I'm just a young man with a hot body. But my face has gotten old, Now i gotta think about doing these trainings myself someday!"

* * *

_**With Naruto In The Clover Forest :**_

* * *

Naruto landed in the forest and crashed on top of a tree. "Man why did Rayleigh have to kick me here?" Naruto muttered to himself as he jumped down from the tree. The blonde was quite confused as to why Rayleigh had said this place was dangerous and all. Since it didn't look like that way. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard some wild beast's voice behind him. The blue-eyed boy turned to see a tiger, ten times bigger than himself. The whiskered boy couldn't help but start sweating at the sight in front of him.

"Hahahaha. Hello mr. whatever you're?!" Said the sweating blonde while waving his hand. The unusual thing about this beast was that he had two wings and that was the most terrifying thing about this Lion.

"Well nice knowing ya. I'm leaving!" Naruto quickly said and ran in the opposite direction to the lion. The beast at first didn't understand what was happening but then he understood that his prey was leaving him alone. The lion started chasing the blonde. Naruto wasn't really strong as he didn't know magic or much chakra at all. Speaking of Chakra he did know..."**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" The whiskered boy yelled out and made a cross-seal using both his hands and in a poof of smoke twenty Narutos appeared. The lion at first was confused what the hell was happening but it didn't lose a second and attacked the first clone quickly and it disappeared. It did the same to the others as well.

* * *

_**With Rayleigh :**_

* * *

The white-haired man was lying on the floor with his arms behind his head and eyes closed. In deep thought.

"_That white-dragon that Naruto spoke of, It possibly couldn't be Metador...And if it is Metador, Why didn't he and the others contact me earlier. They haven't contacted me at all. The world is starting to fall in chaos again and if i don't have my most-trusted companions i can't win. I'll see if i can pass down my magic to the new generation. I've tried teaching this magic to a lot of humans...But none were able to master it." _The silverette thought with a serious expression on his face. Rayleigh was never seen this serious before. Ever...And...More confusing was what was the man thinking about, What companions was he talking about.

The older man was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Rayleigh-sensei!" Rayleigh opened his eyes in shock and looked to see the blonde was standing before him, Most of his clothes were tore apart and the blonde had scratches all over his body.

It had been a week since Rayleigh had ordered Naruto to train or to be precise survive in the Clover forest all by himself. The blonde had definitely went through some serious trouble in the forest. Because his appearance could tell only one thing. IT WAS HARD.

The blonde was breathing really hard and sweat was all over his body. The white-haired mage grinned before speaking, Still lying on the ground "Well done Naruto. From tomorrow we can officially start your magical training. But i think i want to see how much capacity and how much control you have over your magical abilities!" This confused Naruto to the highest degree. The blonde had magical powers already, Naruto couldn't hold on any longer and asked "I have magical powers already?" Rayleigh giggled at this and he stood on his feet.

"Naruto what had i said, Every living thing has magic inside of them. But only some chosen ones can use Magic. I know you have magic because...Do you remember me saying that these exercises were important?" The mage asked with a grin and waited for the blonde to answer.

"Nope. Not at all!" Naruto's answer totally left Rayleigh jaw-dropped.

"What do you mean? I never said such heroic and cliche lines? Oh yeah i'm awesome!" The man muttered to himself with a proud smirk making the blonde sweat-drop at his antics.

"But yes, Those exercises were important. If any normal human who still hasn't awakened their magical abilities manage to do these exercises get their Magical Orb activated. Normally humans activate their magic by having some serious loss. For example if a boy sees his mother dying in front of him by someone strong, That's when he'll be able to activate his magic. Not everyone knows that if their body reaches the limit of fatigue and someone manages to exceed those limitations magic can be activated." Rayleigh explained with his grin intact and took a pause before again continuing "I would say you had your magic activated once you did running exercise but this training just expanded your magical reserves..." Rayleigh again took a pause before his grin changed into a proud smirk and he pouted.

"Lucky for you, Because you have the best teacher ever Muahhahahah!" The man laughingly said, Naruto stood there without any emotions on his face. In real he was cursing the man because of what he had gone through in the forest, And only he knew about it.

"Yes you're the greatest. Now teach me magic." The blonde said clearly angered at Rayleigh. The old man grinned before getting serious.

"I can't teach you magic, Unless you master the magical energy dwelling inside of you, I've already told you that when we give shape to Magic energy and make it unique, That's when it is called magic and you can't even draw out your magical energy let alone control it. So no magic for a week, Unless you master controlling magical energy in less than a week." The white-haired man seriously stated with an emotionless face.

"Okay okay. But...How can i draw out my magical energy?" The blonde clearly confused, Asked the older man.

"Okay close your eyes, You have chakra right? Then it should be easy for you. Close your eyes and search for an energy besides Chakra. And that energy would be magic. Now go and search for your energy. And once you find it, It should be an orb full of magical energy. Touch that orb and absorb energy from that orb. Once you absorb it, Release it outside your body. And also...I won't repeat Muhaahhahahah!" Rayleigh's this thing always pissed off the blonde and he really hated it as well. But Naruto had to admit that Rayleigh was a very strong mage and was experienced as well. Because the methods that Naruto had gone through had increased his raw strength as well as increasing his stamina.

* * *

_**Inside The Mindscape**__** :**_

* * *

Naruto was inside of his mindscape. The blonde was really shocked when he noticed the change inside of his mindscape. There was a big door and he opened it. The blonde went inside and noticed it was dark, Very dark. There was no light to show him his path. No light except one. There was an orb it was shining brightly with dark-violet color. As Naruto flew nearer to it, It got bigger and bigger. This orb was definitely ten times bigger than Naruto himself.

"_What am i supposed to do now? Rayleigh said that it should be an orb and it is, He said something about touching the orb and absorbing the energy from it and releasing it outside."_ The blonde thought to himself with an expressionless face. The blonde moved even further near and touched the orb with his left hand.

"_What power!? Absorb it huh? I was confused how to do this absorbing stuff, But now it seems i just have to pick this energy inside of me and release it!" _Naruto thought and a smile made it's way onto his face. Naruto started taking the energy inside of him and as soon as he took a little of it, The orb got smaller and that was something the blonde had expected.

"_So this is the amount of magic i can use? The more i use, The smaller this gets and the smaller it gets the higher the disadvantage in a fight. But i think when it is smaller it should be more easy to use."_ Naruto thought with a smirk and put his right hand on the orb as well and started absorbing as much magical energy as he could.

* * *

_**Outside The Mindscape**__** :**_

* * *

The blonde was starting to glow. A layer of dark-violet colored aura had enveloped his whole body and by each passing second it was getting bigger and bigger. Rayleigh at first couldn't help but grin, Because it wasn't easy to use magic at their first try.

The white-haired man's grin was exchanged with a shocked face when the magical aura got bigger and bigger and kept growing. Naruto was shining with dark-violet color as well with his eyes still closed.

"_He is releasing too much power...Naruto will explode if this continues!"_ The man thought and waited to see if the energy would be back to normal. But the blonde kept releasing the energy and as his teacher. Rayleigh was compelled to strike the blonde in the head from behind making all the energy disappear in a flash and Naruto fell on the ground panting.

"That was hard...Now..." Naruto stood on his feet with an enraged look and continued "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME?" The blonde angrily screamed and waited for Rayleigh to explain. The white-haired man explained everything to the blonde. Naruto was shocked to the core to find out that he could've died if the silverette hadn't attacked him when he did.

"Well Naruto. Now let me clear up your tasks for the next week. You'll learn to control your magical energy and master it. There is also one more thing, You've gotta learn to use magical energy while moving if you can't then you'll never be able fight in a battle using magic." The white-haired man explained with a serious expression on his face. Naruto only nodded before Rayleigh spoke again "For today, Let's get some sleep and enjoy because you're a semi mage now."

The blonde grinned proudly and agreed with the man and said "Yup...Hey, What do you mean a semi-mage...Well whatever let's go get some rest for today."

* * *

_**The Next Morning :**_

* * *

Naruto and Rayleigh were already up with the sun. The blonde like yesterday, Was concentrating his magic and was trying to master it without exploding himself. Naruto was a really hard worker and that much Rayleigh had to admit. Naruto was starting to glow in dark-violet aura again and the blonde once more was using way more power. The blonde would work everyday and his hard training was to definitely pay off. It had been a week and Naruto was standing. The blonde took a deep breath.

"Naruto are you ready? Yesterday you were able to control it. But when i punched you, You lost the concentration and i don't want that today!" The white-haired mage smirkingly said. Naruto only nodded before he closed his eyes.

"_...Magical Orb,..." _The blonde thought and searched for the energy inside of himself. After finding his power the blonde continued "_Absorb it.." _The blonde thought and put both his hands on the orb and absorbed the energy "_Control it and then release it outside of the body. But don't let go of the energy when it's outside. It'll be like losing energy!"_ Naruto for the last time thought and released his magical energy outside of his body.

The whiskered-boy was enveloped in dark-violet magical aura. Rayleigh grinned proudly as he saw how calm and cool Naruto was. The white-haired man first took a bucket and threw the water on Naruto. He didn't lose his concentration. The white-haired man then put the bucket on top of the blonde and again Naruto didn't lose concentration. Rayleigh's grin widened seeing how much progress Naruto had made.

Up until yesterday Naruto was cool but his magical energy would fluctuate when his body moved or his concentration was disturbed. But today the blonde was showing remarkable progress. Only one thing was left. Rayleigh's hand started glowing dark-violet.

"_Let's see how much you've progressed Naruto!?"_ The man thought to himself and struck the blonde in the stomach with enough power to send him flying backwards. The white-haired man didn't lose his concentration and kept looking at Naruto, The blonde's aura was as calm as before.

A drop of blood fell from Naruto's lower lip. The blonde stood on his feet and didn't let go of the magical energy and opened his eyes with a confused look. Naruto walked to Rayleigh with his confused face and said "So how did i do Rayleigh?" The blonde confusingly asked.

"Hahahaha. It was perfect Naruto! Just one question, Do you feel normal or are you having hard time concentrating on your magic?" The white-haired man asked, Clearly intrigued to know Naruto's internal progress.

"Up until yesterday i did have hard time and whenever i opened my eyes i would lose half of my concentration. But after some tries today i was able to walk and see everything outside without losing concentration of my energy." The blonde grinningly said and was about to shut off his magical energy when Rayleigh stopped him.

"Good. Now let's move to the last stage of your training, Giving shape to Magic." The white-haired man walked to a tree and told Naruto to punch it using his fist but while using magic. Naruto only nodded, The blonde swung his fist backwards and punched the tree. Naruto's hand stopped when it got in contact with the tree. The blonde thrust his hand forward. The tree than had cracks and crumbled to pieces.

"Wow. So cool. So this is magic? Awesome!" The blonde muttered to himself with a grin and then was about to punch another tree when Rayleigh once again interrupted.

"Naruto, That was magic and magic only in it's raw condition. But when you give it shape..." The white-haired man smirked while both his hands started glowing. Rayleigh only put his right hand on the tree and took it back. The tree in some seconds was pulverized leaving Naruto shocked.

"Wow so cool..." The blonde said while having stars in his eyes. Naruto didn't have an idea about how powerful Magic really was when given a shape to. But the whiskered boy definitely knew it was an awesome thing and he was really excited to learn magic.

* * *

_**The Next Day :**_

* * *

Both mages were sitting on the floor with Rayleigh talking and the blonde was only listening.

"...And that's about it!" The white-haired man and sighed in relief. The boring lecture was over and he was happy that Naruto was a fast learner.

"So there are two types of Magic, Holder type and Caster type. You use Caster-Type and that is better in a way you say? Did i get everything right?" The blonde asked curious whether he had understood everything right or not. Naruto only grinned when the white-haired man nodded with a grin.

"Now for what magic you will be learning...Is the same magic i use. And i use Caster-type magic so don't worry. My magics are quite simple and yet very hard to master. I'm quite capable of giving almost every shape to my magic but the ones that i'm a master at are my own magics. The first magic is **Vibration Magic. **It amplifies your speed, perception and strength. When used it to coat your body you can sense the vibrations of movement of invisible things as well. And you can move as fast vibrations as well. The second magic i u-..." Rayleigh was cut short before he could complete his sentence. The blonde with stars in his eyes said "So awesome magic...I wanna learn it for sure. Please continue and tell me about your second magic!" The blonde pleaded with a grin and waited anxiously for the explanation of Rayleigh's second magic.

The white-haired man grinned at the praise but quickly gained his composure and spoke "Well thank you Naruto. The second magic i use is more of a supporting magic. It's **Sharp Magic. **With Sharp magic you can add sharpness to anything in your contact and your body as well. I only use it to make myself stronger for defensive measures. We'll learn about it soon. But for now Naruto let's go and buy some food from Clover town. All of it is finished." The white-haired man said and stood on his feet with a serious look and kept walking and suddenly stopped when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Sensei i'm going to work a little more on my magical concentration...You go on ahead with my clone. **Shadow Clone Jutsu.**" The blonde made a cross-seal and in a poof of smoke one clone appeared and walked towards Rayleigh with a grin.

"As you wish Naruto." Was all Rayleigh said before he waved his hand and left for the town with the whiskered-boy's clone. The real Naruto started glowing dark-violet and his magical aura once again enveloped the blonde inside of it. The blonde started running and swung his fist at nothing and jumped high in the air before punching the ground. The blonde's raw physical strength had grown a lot because of the first two training exersies. And with his magic around his body it was multiplied by twice at least. Naruto had decided to keep working out until his clone and Rayleigh returned.

* * *

_**With Rayleigh &amp; The Clone Naruto :**_

* * *

"Hahahaha. Yes. He is very hard working and that's why i bought these new clothes for him. But don't tell him immediately when we get there, I wanna see what guesses he makes. And i bought some ramen too." The vibration mage ended with a chuckle.

"Yup and don't worry Rayleigh i won't tell him..." The blonde clone nodded and said with a grin. Both kept walking back towards Rayleigh's house but before they could reach they had to face an obstacle. While they were coming back some wolves had attacked them. Rayleigh had taken care of all of them and the clone Naruto had also put up a good fight but when he had tried to punch the last wolf the wild animal had managed to bite his hand and unfortunately Naruto's clone had disappeared. Rayleigh couldn't help but complain as now he had to take all the bags by himself.

* * *

_**Back With Naruto :**_

* * *

It had been an hour since Rayleigh left with the blonde's clone and Naruto was still training as expected. The blonde was grinning and that was surprising to see. Naruto would never grin while training, He always had a determined and serious look whenever he was training but today was different. Naruto was smiling and that was really shocking.

As he kept training, The blonde jumped and landed on the ground and while landing he thrust his fist in the ground and managed to not only make some cracks but also make a hole in the floor. Naruto would've continued when Rayleigh carrying several shopping bags suddenly arrived with a pissed-off look.

"That's why i hate your **Shadow Clones.** They disappear with one str-..." The white-haired man was cut off. "Now give me my clothes and ramen old man. I'm really hungry!" The blonde said with a wide excited grin confusing the hell out of the enraged Rayleigh. The white-haired man looked at the blonde confusingly.

"How?...How did you know about the clothes and ramen?..." A curious and confused Rayleigh plainly asked. The blonde sweat-dropped at this. He didn't know what was the older man talking about and so he couldn't explain. The blonde couldn't wait any longer and took out the ramen from the bag. And he took it on his first try too. The blonde somehow knew that in which bag the parcel-ramen was. Naruto opened the cap and started eating with a wide grin. Rayleigh was still shocked to the core seeing this.

"_How did Naruto know that i bought some clothes and ramen for him. But that's not that much shocking, How did he know exactly in which bag or where to look for the ramen?!" _The confused man thought. Naruto was still eating Ramen and once he was finished Rayleigh told him to sit and relax because he himself was thinking about something.

Fifteen minutes passed and Naruto's patience ran thin with each passing second, The blonde then screamed with all his might "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING OLD MAN? LET'S JUST START MY TRAINING!" Naruto screamed loudly, Enough for Rayleigh to snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh yes what were you saying? Because i couldn't hear you. Be a little _louder _next time." Rayleigh coolly said with a smirk succeeding in pissing off the blonde. But Naruto didn't lose his cool and leaned closer to Rayleigh's ear. "START MY TRAINING!" He shouted as loudly as he could, Almost destroying the white-haired man's ears. Rayleigh fell on the ground in shock while the blonde fell on the ground laughing and rolling on the floor while doing so.

"I didn't actually mean it you dumbass!" It was Rayleigh's turn to scream but unfortunately for him, He wasn't close enough to Naruto. The blonde finally stood on his feet still holding his stomach. "'_What did ya say? I couldn't hear you, Maybe try to be louder next time!'_ Hahahahahah You're hilarious old man." Naruto again fell on the ground laughing without a worry in the world while Rayleigh had a tick mark on his head and a twitching eye-brow wasn't a good sign either.

The blonde felt a dark aura behind him, Making him turn around in fear to see a pissed-off Rayleigh who was currently clenching his fists. The blonde paled in color and grinned worriedly before the white-haired man smacked his fist in the ninja's head.

"Anyway what were you thinking about sensei?" The blonde curiously asked. After sitting in a cross-legged position and recovering from the punch he had just gotten.

"I have a theory i wanna test out Naruto, It might reduce the estimated learning time of magic by half or maybe even further depending on you. But not if the theory is wrong, Though there is 90% chance that it'll be right." Rayleigh simply stated with a serious look. Naruto was excited at first but when he heard there was 10% chance that it could fail. He wasn't that happy about it.

"So what is this theory of your's?" The blonde asked still curious about this theory that could make his training rate go faster.

"Naruto summon a **Shadow Clone**." Rayleigh ordered. The blonde didn't have an idea why was the clone required and all but he didn't lose a second and made a cross-seal, And in a poof of smoke an exact replica of Naruto appeared.

The white-haired man told the clone to come with him, The clone without a second thought followed Rayleigh into the white-haired mage's house. The vibration mage along with the blonde clone came out after several minutes.

"So Naruto do you have any idea what were we talking about?" The vibration mage simply asked with a grin. The blonde shook his head in confusion to this. Naruto didn't a clue what were his clone and Rayleigh talking about.

"Good. Phase 1 of the theory succeeded. Now for part 2, Dispel your clone Naruto!" The blonde did as asked and again in a poof of smoke his clone disappeared. The whiskered boy was still confused as to what this theory was all about and how was his clone connected to it.

"Now what was that about sens...YOU SAID THINGS LIKE THAT TO MY CLONE!" The blonde then remembered his clone's memories and without losing a second yelled at the old man.

"Awesome...The theory was perfect. It seems Naruto, That whatever your **Shadow Clones **do, memorize or hear. Whenever they disappear their memory returns to you." Rayleigh explained with a proud grin. The blonde was shocked to the core hearing this, The old man was right. He remembered everything the clone did. Although Rayleigh had said some bad things about Naruto, The ninja was ready to forgive him since it was all to test the theory.

"I know, I'm awesome right!" Said the proud old man with a smirk.

"Yeah right...So that means i can learn all the things that my clone did. Wow. I had so cool powers and yet i never used them ever in my magical concentration training. Well better late than never." The blonde said with a grin and was about to summon some clone when Rayleigh stopped him.

"I won't tell all of your clones how to add shape to your magic. I'll tell you and then summon your clones so that they all can know how to do it. If a clone succeeds then just dispel it and you'll know how he did it. Now let's get started!" The old man said, Naruto only nodded as he was too excited to learn Vibration and Sharp magics.

"Now firstly you do this..." The white-haired man said with a serious look and extended his right hand which was now enveloped in dark-violet magical aura. "This is magic in it's raw condition. To add shape you must imagine the shape you want to add. Like i wanna add..." Rayleigh said, Still serious. The blonde was looking in awe as the aura got thinner and stronger. "...Vibrations. I just imagine vibrations and they are added to your raw magic. But it's hard concentration so it will be difficult to master. Once you add shape to your magic, It becomes thinner. Thinner because the energy is now no longer used to coat your body but sustain the shape as well. So it takes more concentration and more magical energy than normal." Rayleigh ended with a smirk and then the magic was gone.

"Well did you understand everything Naruto?" When Rayleigh received a nod he continued "Now summon as many clones as you can and tell them to get to this shaping thing. The sooner you get done with it, The better. Because there are a lot of techniques to this magic as well and you've gotta learn all of them. But for now, Summon the clones..." The white-haired man said with a grin and left the blonde alone. Naruto turned to see Rayleigh had entered his house.

* * *

"Well let's get started **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" The blonde yelled and in a blink of an eye, one thousand exact replicas of the himself appeared in poof of smoke all standing in rows like soldiers while Naruto being the commander.

"Soldiers...We have a very important task. We've gotta add shape to our magic and it is a very tough work. But the ones that manage to do it faster, They'll be rewarded with Ramen...Now let's get started!" Naruto shouted and with that said every clone including the real blonde himself got to work to insert vibrations or give vibration shape to their raw magic.

Every clone including Naruto himself were working hard on their magical energy. It was a very hard thing to pull off, That much everyone had to agree to. The real blonde himself was having trouble. Hours had passed and the whiskered boy still hadn't gotten much progress in the shaping stuff. Then it happened, One of the clones shouted.

"I did it. It is faint, But i managed to do it!" Everyone turned their attention to this clone, He was right. This clone had really managed to do it. Because the thin magical aura could only prove one thing and that was, There was some shaping done to the magic.

"Good job soldier!" The real Naruto said as he walked with his hands behind his waist. The clone immediately saluted and stood firmly.

"Okay now before we continue the training..." Naruto said and made a cross-seal dispelling every clone present except for this one. The blonde went inside Rayleigh's house and came back with some ramen and offered this to the clone. The clone started having tears of happiness before it rushed towards the real Naruto and started eating the ramen. Once he ate it, The blonde dispelled this clone as well.

"Phew..." The whiskered-boy sighed in relief. The training was quite tiring, And Naruto thought that all the fatigue of the clones had come to him. But the blonde immediately grinned when he noticed the experience of his clones coming to him.

"_Wow!"_ Naruto thought and once again stood on his feet to perform the shaping technique to his magical aura and he succeeded with way more affect in it than before. The blonde grinned excitedly before jumping around like a little child. He was very happy to say the least Naruto stopped when he heard Rayleigh clapping behind him. Naruto around turned to meet his mage-sensei, The blonde was very thankful to Rayleigh for the awesome method and for teaching him magic in the first place. The silver-haired mage had helped Naruto a lot and it wasn't everyday you meet someone like Rayleigh.

* * *

It had been a year and a half since, Through a fateful encounter with Zabuza Momochi, Naruto had arrived in this unknown dimension. This place he lived in was called The Earthland. One and a half year ago, Naruto had started taking magic lessons from Rayleigh, The vibration mage. Rayleigh had helped the blonde a lot in every possible manner and the blonde was thankful for it.

It was snowing at the moment and sounds of fists colliding and blasts canceling each-other out could be heard. It was Naruto and Rayleigh, The blonde and Rayleigh were sparring using magic.

Naruto had gotten few inches taller in this past year and a half but something else had grown as well. His strength and magic level had grown exponentially. The silverette had taught Naruto both, His vibration magic and his sharp magic and they usually would spar to see how much progress did Naruto make.

At the moment, Both mages were standing. Staring each other in the eye and surrounded by dark-violet magical aura. This aura had completely enveloped their bodies.

"You ready Naruto?" The older man asked as his aura got bigger.

"I was born ready, Let's do it." Yelled out the blonde in excitement.

The silverette rushed towards the blonde and tried to land a punch on his face but before he could, Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind Rayleigh and he was about to do the same that his sensei had tried doing. The difference was this time he was successful and landed a hit on Rayleigh's back but the silverette didn't take much affect from the attack. The blonde then had a dark-violet colored sphere in his hand.

"**Vibration...**" Said the blonde as his arm got closer and closer to Rayleigh. Before Naruto could hit him, The white-haired mage without turning back ducked "**Sphere!**" And avoided the attack. Rayleigh quickly then hit the floor with his palms and then taking the advantage of the jump he kicked the blonde sending him flying backwards.

"Naruto you can't win and if you lose you have to obey what i've said!" Said the white-haired man.

"Never gonna happen. And besides it wasn't if i can win or not. It was about me landing ten hits on you. Only nine left!" The blonde said with a grin and ran towards Rayleigh with full speed and swung his left fist towards Rayleigh who simply dodged it and jumped up in the air.

"**Vibration Blast!**" Yelled the silverette, And on his hand appeared a big dark-violet-colored sphere. Out of it was released a powerful blast, Headed directly towards Naruto.

"Is that how you wanna play? **Vibration Blast!**" The whiskered boy screamed as he too released a powerful beam of vibration. Both blasts clashed together making debris fly all over the place. The blonde then smirked and let go of his attack and disappeared again. This time he reappeared behind Rayleigh and successfully landed another hit. The white-haired man didn't even budge. He quickly turned and kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him crashing in the ground. Rayleigh quickly prepared another blast and released it abruptly while yelling "**Mini-Vibration Blast!**" And this time Naruto didn't have the time to prepare a blast of his own too.

"**Vibration Body!**" The blonde screamed and the magical aura around his body got thinner and stronger. Working as his offence and defense at the same time. The blonde stood on his feet and cross-closed his arms to block the attack and take as less damage as possible. The blast hit Naruto making a small explosion. When the smoke cleared up Naruto was revealed with little to no damage at all.

"Good Naruto. You've gotten quite good at this technique, I must say. You were even able to block out my small attack as usual. But how about my big one...**Vibration...**" The silverette said with a smirk.

"Oh i won't have to block that one,...**Vibration...**" Yelled the blonde as he put his hands on the ground and released a powerful blast which made him go up in the air with incredible speed. Rayleigh was quite shocked at this because it was a very nice trick he pulled off. Jumping alone wouldn't have made him reach the white-haired mage fast enough, But with that speed he could.

"**Bla-...**" Before he could complete the attack Naruto quickly punched the man in the face and then got behind him and elbowed the silverette in the neck sending him crashing in the ground.

"I mean seriously, You jumped liked five minutes ago and yet you're still floating around. This is not Dragon Ball Z remember that. You can't fly unless you know **Air **magic!" Said the blonde with a smirk of his own as he landed on the ground. Rayleigh stood on his feet with a grin.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Now let's continue. Only seven hits left huh, You've improved Naruto." The silverette said with a smirk and disappeared.

"Now you wanna test my speed huh!" The blonde too disappeared.

Only sounds of clashing could be heard. They were moving at so high speed that normal humans wouldn't even be able to see them. The blonde tried to kick Rayleigh in the stomach, Who quickly dodged it by moving to his right and was about to strike the blonde's face with his fist. But Naruto quickly ducked and head-butted the man in face, Making Rayleigh move a little backwards. The white-haired man quickly regained his composure and struck Naruto in the stomach using his left arm and jumped a little in the air, Higher enough to be above his head and kicked him in the face. The blonde flew backwards but quickly emerged out of the smoke and landed his fist on Rayleigh's face. The fist was still connected and it started glowing "**Vibration Blast!**" Naruto yelled out and released another blast surprising Rayleigh in the process. When the smoke cleared Rayleigh was revealed with very little damage and having the same aura as Naruto. The white-haired mage had probably used **Vibration Body **to reduce the damage.

"Let's end this Naruto..." The man said and quickly disappeared and reappeared behind the blonde and kicked him in the neck making the blonde fall on the ground. Rayleigh then quickly elbowed Naruto in the back making him scream in pain. Naruto tried to turn around but was again kicked in the face. Crashing in a nearby big rock. The senior mage once again appeared and punched Naruto in the stomach making him spit out a little blood.

"I give up!" Naruto murmured with a soft smile.

"Hahahhaha. Now you better pack your bag and leave for what i've told you."

"Okay...But only for six months no more, no less!" Said the whiskered boy. Rayleigh only nodded at this.

"_Yes six months is enough Naruto... You've gotten very strong, So strong that i think you could even survive in hell!" _Thought the silver-haired mage as he giggled a bit.

* * *

_**Flashback (One Day Ago) Start :**_

_Naruto had completed his training a week ago and was doing exercises so that he could surpass his father. The blonde was sitting meditating, Trying to somehow synchronize both Chakra and Magic at the same time. But he was still quite unsuccessful at it. He had started working on it six days ago after completing his training. Rayleigh couldn't help him in this matter since the silverette didn't have Chakra himself._

_"Naruto what are you doing?" Asked the old man curiously._

_"I'm trying to see if i can synchronize my Chakra and Magic and use them simultaneously for better usage of my Jutsus and my Magic." The blonde answered without opening his eyes._

_"Hmmmmm. Well whatever, I have an order for you. Go and Travel the nation of Fiore. The things you've only heard from me, Now you've got the chance to see them in person. Go and roam it so you can learn more about this world and so i can also get rid of you. I've trained you enough, Now travel and get married or something. You're 18 already aren't you!" Said the white-haired man._

_"I'm not 18, 17 and some months. And thanks for the offer for traveling. But this work, I'm doing right now is important than anything and i can't leave it for traveling some nations. But thanks for the offer though." Naruto coolly stated still having his eyes closed._

_"Is that so. But i think you forgot, It's not an offer, It's an order!" Said a little angered Rayleigh._

_"Really? well don't care." The blonde said, Still maintaining his cool._

_"Naruto stop ignoring me...or else!" Said the silverette with a fake grin and clenched his fists. His left fist started glowing with Magic when the whiskered boy completely ignored his existence and kept concentrating._

_"Oh you'll pay for this. For ignoring ME! __**VIBRATION!**__" Rayleigh said and moved near to the blonde and tried to strike him while screaming "__**PUNCH!**__" Unfortunately the blonde easily dodged it by moving a little backwards, Without even opening his eyes._

_"Calmness is the way to win!" Said the junior mage coolly. Pissing-off Rayleigh even more._

_"CALMNESS MY ASS. Now you'll pay for ignoring me further. __**VIBRATION!**__" The blonde could feel the rising power of his sensei but decided to stay calm._

_"Let's see your calmness saves you now. __**BLAST!**__" The silverette screamed with all his might and released a powerful blast, Heading towards the blonde. As soon as it connected with Naruto's body, The whiskered boy disappeared in a poof of smoke._

_"WHAT THE HELL?" Said a shocked Rayleigh with his eyes popped out._

_"Hahahaha. You've really gotten old, Sensei. Might as well stop forcing me!" Rayleigh looked upwards to see the blonde sitting on a tree's branch._

_"Oh you think i've gotten old. Well let's spar and battle. You wanted to spar me didn't you, I'll give you a chance to prove that i'm old and stopping yourself from traveling. Land ten hits on me tomorrow and then i won't force you to roam this nation. But if i beat you up, You gotta admit that i'm the best and travel in Fiore as well!" The silverette said with a smirk, Knowing all too well what Naruto's answer would be and he also knew that he was going to win. In the past one and a half year, Naruto had gotten admittedly strong but he was still not strong enough to beat his sensei. The blonde jumped from the branch. He was shirtless, Wearing only a black jeans. Where his clone was sitting, By it's side was his white shirt. The blonde took the white shirt and wore it but left it untucked._

_Naruto turned towards Rayleigh with a grin "Sounds like a good deal to me, But..." Said the blonde with a grin and got serious suddenly, Confusing Rayleigh in the process. "But what?" The silverette asked, Clearly curious to know. Naruto started walking towards his sensei's house and stopped in his tracks when he heard the older man's voice._

_"what but?" The whiskered boy said without turning._

_"You just said 'but'."_

_"No i didn't. You're really getting old sensei. Want me to donate some good ears for ya!"_

_"Hahaha. Very funny Naruto. I'll definitely enjoy beating you tomorrow!" The silver-haired man said and along with his student walked inside of the house._

* * *

_**Later That Day :**_

* * *

_Naruto and the silverette, Both were lying down on the grass outside the senior mage's house with their heads resting on their hands which were behind them. They were both looking at the stars shining and twinkling in the sky. It was truly a wonderful sight to hold, And that much both of them had to agree to._

_"Sensei..." Said the blonde, No humor this time. He was dead-serious and pain could be felt in his voice._

_"What?" Was all Rayleigh said without taking his attention away from the beautiful sight above him._

_"Why didn't you marry? I mean if i was your age, I would definitely have two daughters and one son or, Two sons and one daughter at least." This caused the older man to turn towards the blonde. He could clearly see the tears building up in Naruto's blue-oceanic eyes._

_"I didn't marry. I couldn't. But i had found someone precious to me in the past. They were three in total, We were like a little family. We lived here and used to enjoy a lot. I thought of them as my own children while they too called me their father. I still remember the smiles on their faces." Rayleigh said with pain. The blonde was seeing this side of Rayleigh for the first time ever. He turned around to see Rayleigh, The silverette had some tears falling from his eyes._

_"What happened sensei?" The blonde asked worriedly._

_"I was out buying things for dinner and when i came back i was very shocked to find out that our house was on fire. I suspected it was lightning, The house was in such a bad shape and most of it had melted. I couldn't imagine what happened to them. I rushed to our home but there was no one. I knew they died but i kept looking for them, They weren't there. I had lost them. They died because i was irresponsible!" Rayleigh said with teary eyes. Even Naruto was starting to cry, He could definitely understand what Rayleigh was feeling. He could understand the silverette's pain because the blonde himself had been an orphan from the beginning._

_"It wasn't your fault sensei...I know you were a great father, I just know it. I was born as an orphan or my parents died after giving me birth. I know nothing, But if i had a father i only imagine your face. You took care of me, I was hated in my own dimension yet you took me in and taught me your magic. You definitely are like a father to me sensei." Replied the blonde, Tears falling from his eyes._

_"Naruto...Thank you. Thank you for filling the loneliness i used to feel. These one and half year have been very joyous for me, Thank you for that Naruto." The silverette said with a soft smile and cleaned the tears off using the sleeve of his cloth._

_"Would you mind if i asked a question sensei? No two questions."_

_"Sure!" Rayleigh said and waited for the questions._

_"May i know more about your family?" Said the blonde, Confused whether he should've asked or not._

_"Of course Naruto. If i'm like a father to you, Then you're like a __**Son**__ to me. I definitely would love to share my story with you..." Said the white-haired man and sat in a cross-legged position with a grin on his still-teary face._

_"They were three of them as i said, Two were girls and one was a boy...All of us had one similarity. We all had white or you can say silver hair and they were all very kind. Specially the youngest one. Her name was Lisanna. Mirajane was quite the girl herself. And Elfman was very cute...Lisanna was my favorite..." The white-haired man said and kept continuing telling the blonde his story. And Naruto was happily hearing it. He had gotten a father in the form of sensei._

_"Was it all destiny that brough me here? Was i fated to come here and become strong, get respect, get love. Get a father-like sensei Rayleigh. Get a friend like Hirudora. Was this all decided before i was even born...The reality is so cruel, Yet sometimes i never wanna dream. This reality is the best ever. It is all thanks to that demon guy and our mission. That reminds me, I really miss Kakashi-sensei and the others. Will i ever be able to see them...again..."_

_**Flashback END :**_

* * *

"Okay...But only for six months no more, no less!" Said the whiskered boy. Rayleigh only nodded at this.

"Good bye Naruto and take care!" Said the blonde's father figure as he waved his hands. Naruto didn't turn around and only waved his hand. The blonde was really sad but at the same time very excited. He was sad, Because he had just started his fatherly bonding with Rayleigh and yet he was leaving. But Naruto was happy too, He was going to travel this awesome world and learn about it. If what the silverette said was the truth, This could be the blonde's best training section ever. And perhaps, Maybe perhaps he could find a way back to his home.

* * *

**Time-Skip Six Months : Year X782 : (**_Sorry guys didn't wanna do it. But i'll surely in one of the future chapters, Show his traveling and all other necessary stuff. Hope you understand.__**) :**_

* * *

A tall muscular man with blonde hair was walking. This man was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans, And it was as usually untucked. This man was Naruto. The blonde had left Rayleigh and this place for six months, Because his father-figure had ordered him and he had done it as well.

Naruto had a soft smile on his face as he walked nearer and nearer to the house he belonged to, The whiskered boy stood before the door and knocked it slightly and waited for someone or to be precise Rayleigh to open the door.

"_He won't even believe how strong and powerful i've become. I'm not sure whether i can beat father or not, But i most definitely will have more than ten hits if i go all out."_ The blonde thought with his soft smile intact on his grown-up face.

Naruto used to be a short guy and he wasn't that handsome as well. But after the dimension accident he had surely grown-up and his height was quite the remarkable progress as well. The blonde had called himself sixteen years old in this dimension, When he had first arrived. That meant he was till a teenager. The one and a half year training and this six months of Fiore traveling meant that two years had passed since Naruto had arrived in Earthland through a fated mistake. He was now a fully grown-up man. He was definitely eighteen years old.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when the door knob started rotating and the door itself slowly started opening. The man revealed himself to be none other than Rayleigh standing in a rather shocked look to see the-expected Naruto standing.

"You...You're back." Said a shocked Rayleigh.

"You bet i'm." The blonde replied with a grin and continued "So...No party or something for my return. Because i had thought about visiting Hirudora, But instead i came here. So...So you know, Give me some Ramen or something!" The whiskered-boy ended with a face-splitting smile.

"It seems you haven't changed at all Naruto."

"Nope. Note at all." Said the still-grinning Naruto

"Let's get something to eat!" The silverette offered.

"Man i'm hungry, Cook it nicely _father_."

* * *

_**Some Minutes Later :**_

* * *

"_Man that bath was so cool. I loved it, Can't wait to meet Hirudora and have a spar with him. I wonder how much stronger has he gotten!?" _The blonde thought with same attire on and lying outside on the grass staring at the stars. The blonde really preferred to stay out rather than going inside the house. The silverette came out with some food and both ate it while conversing with each other.

"So Naruto, How did your trip go?" The silverette asked, He too laid on the ground like the blonde. It was like that night when they had made their father-son bond.

"Cool. I really mate some nice persons and i'm rather intrigued by two guilds. Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. Heard that they are the two of the strongest guilds of Fiore, Though it is said that Phantom is still stronger."

"So you joining them?"

"Nah, I don't think so. I mean it sounds like a fun-thing to do but i'd rather not join a guild." Said the blonde with his eyes closed.

"Well then how do you plan on earning some money?" The older of the two asked.

"I don't plan...on earning money. Not at all!" Naruto simply replied with a sigh and kept his eyes closed.

"_He really hasn't changed...I want to try out another theory, Which i know is 100% going to work..."_ Rayleigh thought with a smirk as a tear escaped his left eye. This however, Went unnoticed by the blonde.

The silverette sat in a cross-legged position and put his hand on the blonde's head and it started glowing with dark-violet color. Naruto didn't notice the tear but this, He did take notice of this but shrugged it off seeing as it had been six months and Rayleigh must've missed him. The whiskered-boy grinned softly.

The hand finally lost it's light and Rayleigh fell on top of Naruto's chest with both his eyes closed and having a grin on his face. Naruto got confused and opened his eyes and noticed that Rayleigh had his eyes closed, But he managed to faintly open them.

"Father!" The blonde said in utmost shock and quickly picked Rayleigh and let him rest in his lap.

"What's happening? Are you alright dad?" The blonde confusingly asked but got no response from the weakened silverette.

"_The theory is definitely working. I can feel it. What i just did was, That i transferred my life force into you Naruto. With my life force in you, You can do it. I believe in you Naruto. According to legend if two living things have same color of magical aura or same Magical Orb. Then if one of them transfers their life force to the other. That person will gain a power boost whenever they have all their magic used up. It-...It will be like a p-...power boost to Naruto. There is something else as well in the legend. If the one that i...is receiving the life force has two powers. Like Naruto having Magic and Chakra then the transferr...-ferred life force will become another magical orb in golden color...In the end, I really couldn't save this world. __He__ is still alive and planning something, And i got so weak. I leave the rest to you Naruto."_ The silverette thought with his soft grin intact.

"Father...Rayleigh?! What is happeni-..." Naruto was cut off when the senior mage took his hand up and touched the blonde's cheek.

"I...I have...f...fai...faith, I-...in you. Na...ru...to..." As soon as the man stuttered out these words his faintly-opened eyes got closed and his hand got back. Still having the grin on his face.

"SENSEI!" Was all the blonde could say. Naruto didn't even know what was happening. He had no clue, The blonde had just met with his father-figure and he was lying dead in his arms. Naruto had never got any friends, Not here nor in Elemental Nations. But this time around, Someone had finally acknowledged him and took care of him. Had spent time with him. Cared for him. The one that used to do all of this was Rayleigh, The vibration mage. Who was currently lying in the blonde's lap with his eyes closed, Having a soft grin on his face.

"What is happening? Open your eyes sensei! Talk to me, Please speak to me. Call me moron, I'm a dumbass...sensei..."

"Why won't you speak with me? Are you annoyed at me again? If so i swear i will never do anything to piss you off." Naruto knew it. He could feel that the man lying in his lap wasn't breathing and was out of his reach. Out of anyone's reach. Out of this world.

"Don't you wanna see my new found strength. I've improved so much...Don't you wanna test me out as usual? Don't you want to punch me for my idiocy." Naruto kept continuing, Tears falling from his eyes. His grip on Rayleigh getting harder.

"Speak sensei. Say something to me...Anything."

* * *

**Sometime Later :**

* * *

It was raining. The blonde was standing before a grave. It had **Rayleigh Strauss **written on it's headstone. The blonde was standing there staring at the grave with teary eyes. The whiskered boy wanted to scream in pain so hard but he couldn't. He knew his sensei wouldn't have liked seeing him in such a state. But it was the truth. The man was angry, and in pain. Severe pain. His tears couldn't even be seen as they were getting mixed with the rain water.

"**Naruto...Are you in pain?**" A voice came shocking the boy in process.

"Who's there?"

"**Boy...You've lost Rayleigh, There is no way to get him back. No way but one...Don't you wanna have your precious father back? You want him back don't you. You do and you and i both know that...**" The unknown figure said.

"_I want Rayleigh back...I want him back!"_ The blonde thought.

"**See. You want him back and i can help you in it...Close your eyes and you will have the acknowledgement that you always wanted. The power that you always required. You wanted to be a Hokage in the Village hidden in the Leaves. And you want to be a Wizard Saint in here. I can give you that power...**" The unknown figure again spoke. It's voice was demonic, Full of hatred.

"_I want power...I want people to acknowledge me."_

"**Then do as i say...Close your eyes and you shall have it!**" The voice again came. The whiskered-boy didn't want to believe this voice but something was making him do as it said. The blonde unwillingly closed his eyes.

"**Now open them...**" Naruto again did as asked and he found himself in a new place...

* * *

**The End of Chapter #02 :**

* * *

_**Stickz's Notes**__** XD : **__Well well well. Hi guys. What's up? Hope life is going nicely. Well here it is the second updated Chapter. I hope it was as good as i think it is. I put all my efforts in it and in the i should've been studying, I took the time to write this chapter out._

_I hope the chapter wasn't rushed. The training was a little bit i think, But i tried my best not to rush it._

_I thought that after six months time-skip it was good to end the chapter. But then it would've ruined the story and it's fun because the third chapter would be completely incomprehensible to you. So that's why i added all the content of previous version into this and just made it better._

_I hope the humor i added in the chapter was good. The fight scene wasn't as good as it usually is. But well it was a spar and i wasn't in the mood to write a fight scene as well. So, Sorry if it was bad or something. I'll try harder next, Though the next fight is literally gonna make you jaw-dropped. Which will be in Chapter #05._

_I tried to make Rayleigh's death as emotional as possible. I'm really not good at this emotional stuff since i'm not that kinda guy, But i had losses in my life and tried to do it the best way i could. I hope it was good._

_Well guys go on and read Chapter #03 if you want, Though it is very poorly written so it's up to you. Wanna see a good chapter. Wait one day because the third chapter is 5K at most and will take me two days at most to write it out...Wanna read it in bad quality, Go on ahead. Anyways...this is it guys_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review about how it was. I'd greatly appreciate it. As i previously said, Chapter #23 won't be worked on until i'm done with this rewrite and i can see myself getting better while even doing this. So "the later the better". XD. Well kidding, "The sooner the better". But still "Better late than Never" This is it guys._

_**Bye, See You Guys In The Next Chapter :-D  
**__**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever You Are Having ;-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out :-]**_


	3. Secrets Of The Portal

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

_Note : If You Guys Have Some Questions, Feel Free To Ask_

* * *

_**Saga #1 - The Beggining**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #3 - Secrets Of The Portal**

The blonde closed his eyes and when he reopened them, He found himself in a new place. The blue-eyed boy was standing in a big place with a lot of giant gates, There was a possibility that behind all these giant doors were some rooms. This place was dark and it was also filled with water, Naruto's half feet had become wet because of the water but it wasn't that high. This place looked like a old mansion, A giant old mansion with giant old doors. Nothing was familiar for Naruto, He knew that this wasn't a part of Elemental Nations or Fiore because it didn't even look like that. The blonde leaned down and touched the water.

"_This is, It's not water...What is this place ?" _The blonde thought in his mind while he again stood and saw this unfamiliar place. But there was one thing familiar and it was that mysterious dark and thick voice.

"**Come to me...Boy **!" This dark voice didn't seem like a human's at all, It was demon's or maybe a monster's voice. Although the blonde didn't want to follow the voice but he wanted to slove the mystery of this place. He wanted to know who or to be more precise what was it. The boy followed the voice and finally reached a room, He entered it, The entrance to enter was also gigantic. The blonde walked inside and then suddenly fell on the ground as he saw something shocking, His eyes were widened. Naruto then finally regained his composure and again stood but still had shocked face. The blonde boy was standing before a cage, A prison and there was a paper stuck to it, It was in white color and **SEAL** was written on it in black bold letters.

"_What is that ?_" The blue-eyed boy thought to himself as he shockingly saw the giant cage. Naruto focused more and saw blood-like red eyes, Those eyes were as big as his body and their pupil was straigh and oval shaped instead of being round. Naruto didn't even know and red-colored hand attacked him but he somehow managed to dodge the blow, This hand then again went back inside the cage. The hand had big giant finger-nails and that hand was at least 5 times bigger than Naruto or perhaps even more.

"**Boy...I want to kill you but this cage, This seal...This justu of him doesn't let me do so !**" The giant thick voice replied as it's face slowly started appearing, It was the face of a fox, It was in orange-reddish color.

"You...You...you are the fox The Nine Tailed Fox !" The blonde said as his body started shaking from fear.

"**Indeed. I'm the Nine Tailed Fox...Boy, What do you want ?**" The Fox figure now recognized as the Nine Tailed Fox asked the blonde kid.

"_I don't want anything...This thing called me here...Here...What is here ? What is this place ?" _These questions filled Naruto's head and after a brief moment of silence he finally spoke.

"What is this place ? And what are you doing her ?" The blue-eye boy asked as his body finally stopped shaking.

"**Hhahahahahahha, This place...What am i doing here ? Hahahahahah, You make me sick kid **!" Was the response of the might the mighty beast.

"Just answer my questi-..." The boy was cut off by the fox.

"**No need to be rash, This place is your mind, It's your mindscape and well if it wasn't for that damn bastard i wouldn't be here **!" The fox as he tried to show signs of angerness to Naruto.

"_This is my mind...This thing is inside of me but how ? And who is this person he is talking about !"_ Again a lot of questions came in his mind but he decided to asked only one at the time.

"How the hell are you inside of me ?" The blonde boy asked still partially fearing the fox.

"**I was sealed inside of you of course, It's all because of that bastard Forth Hokage **!" This answer had solved a lot of things for, He was now clearing a lot of things in his mind.

"_All the villagers, All the people hated me...Because...Because of this demon !"_ Naruto thought as his mind became darker.

"_Those bastards hated me,...They hated me because of something i'm not !"_ These thoughts were dark and they were taking over the blonde.

"_WHY...WHY ? Forth Hokage he was supposed to be a Hero...All the villagers i've always wanted everyone to acknowledge my power but no, NO ONE ever acknowledged me...Just because of this FOX...THOSE DAMN PEOPLES !" _The boy thought as he became more angerier and angerier unknown to him this was all the fox wanted, The boy's eyes had turned red same like the Fox's, His finger-nails grew as well.

* * *

_**Outside Naruto's Mindscape**__** :**_

The blonde boy was currently standing like he was before meeting with the Nine Tailed Fox, But there was a big difference in his appearence, He was glowing red and a blood-like red chakra enveloped his whole body, The blonde's hair became spikier as well as his whisker marks. From his ass part an arificial red tail made of chakra started appearing. This power was as dark as the fox's, The only difference was that the blonde had only one tail while the beast had Nine tails.

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**__** :**_

"Those guys, They betrayed me...All i wanted was to be known to be acknowledged, But just because of a beast inside of me they would hate !" These kinds of words were coming out of Naruto every minute.

* * *

_**Outside Naruto's Mindscape**__** :**_

The boy now had four tails, And his form had changed to that of mini version of the Nine Tailed Fox itself.

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**__** :**_

"**Boy...Do you want to be acknowledged ? Do you want to be known ? Do you desire for power ? If so i shall lend you all the power i have **!"The fox said as if it was trying to provoke the blonde.

"Yes...Yes...Rayleigh, He is the only one that ever praised me, But others they'll die, Give me power !" An infuriated and blinded-by-revenge Naruto demanded to the fox with an evil look.

"**Then so be it ! Take this paper off, And you shall own ALL THE POWEEEEEEEEERRRR **!" The beast yelled and the water around Naruto became blood-like red.

* * *

_**Outside Naruto's Mindscape**__** :**_

The blonde now had six tails and his body structure was being covered by bones. The rain was falling non-stop but it didn't even touch the blonde's body as the force of the Nine Tails' Chakra stopped it from doing so. Slowly the trains grew and now there were seven of them.

Naruto was releasing so much force and had changed the trajectory of wind itself, The trees were ripped apart from their roots. But nonetheless there was no opponent and that's why the blonde was calm and didn't go on a rampage

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**__** :**_

The red-blood-like water now formed a water cyclone and it picked the blonde up. The cyclone was taking the blonde to the gate. And right now he was floating in front the cage area where the Seal page was.

"**Now take it off boy, And you'll be acknowledged **!" Said the fox and the hatred that had blinded the blonde made him do so, He just pulled a little bit of the page but then someone held his hand and pulled him down, Making him fall on his ass. This new figure had blonde hair just like Naruto but longer, And this guy also didn't have whisker marks like Naruto, The new blonde was wearing a white coat on it's back **Forth Hokage** was written in red bold letters.

"**Forth **!" Growled the beast in anger, The new blonde now called the forth Hokage looked at the Nine tails with same look.

"I didn't want to see you again, Nine tails !" Stated the forth hokage calmly and then turned to see the blonde boy who was slightly confused but at least was back to normal, His eyes were back to blue and his spiky hair became normal including his whisker marks.

"Then again, My son...I've wanted to see him as a grown man as well !" The forth hokage said as his seriousness was exchanged with happiness.

"Son...Forth hokage !" Was all that Naruto could come up at the time, His mind was completely twisted and had a lot of questions, Right when he was about to ask something the fox outspeed him.

"Forth hokage Minato Namikaze, I would tear your body to million pieces and then feed them to dogs if it wasn't for this seal !" Roared the beast as it looked at the taller blonde, The forth hokage just-called Minato turned his face towards the tailed beast.

"It is quite a noisy fella, Won't you agree Naruto...Let's change locations for a little while !" Minato said as he snapped his fingers and boom, They were in a new place which had no end. It wasn't a house, It was like an endless painting, Usually these places would scare Naruto but since the Forth Hokage was around he wasn't afraid of the place that much, After all the tailed beast thing, The blonde had just remembered that he had lost his father-like figure just a some time ago. Tears again started coming out of his eyes, Naruto couldn't control his emotions and let them get the better of him.

"Okay what's up ? Naruto !" The Forth Hokage said as he tried to cheer up the mood.

"Naruto...Why do...do you know my name ? Forth Hokage !" The blue-eyed boy asked with a confused look and waited for the former leader's answer.

"Why, You ask...Well i think every father should knows their son's name ! Wouldn't you agree Naruto ?" This answer struck the blonde like a little needle but he was happy as well but even so he decided to make sure of it.

"Father ?" Whispered the blonde as faintly as he possibly could.

"It's just the way it seems !" Minato said as he gave the blonde a nod while grinning softly. The boy quickly punched his father in the gut with a lot of force. As a respond the hokage didn't do anything and let his anger out but Naruto didn't do more as well, He just hit the guy with one punch and that was all, Afterwards the blonde's tear started falling like rainfall.

"Naruto what happened ?" Asked his real father with a very concerned face.

"Dad...You sealed the demon inside of me, Because of you i had to face the dirty looks of the peoples, Because of your decision to seal this thing in me, I never got acknowledged or any other kind of attention, Some people even denied my existence, Why ? I finally became a ninja But then i got in this place and then met Metador, Even though i wasn't with him for a long time, It still didn't deny my being, And then i met Rayleigh sensei and i got even stronger because of his kindness i grew...And finally i've made Hirudora and made a friend for the first time...But Rayleigh-sensei...He, He died and you are here. Oh god i don't even know if i'm happy or sad, If i should smile that i've met you or cry because i've lost him !" The blonde kid ranted randomly as words came in mind, The boy was really upset about his father-figure but indeed was happy to see Minato.

"Because...Naruto because i had faith in you, Because i believed that you'll be able to control the Nine Tails' power !" The taller blonde said seriously, When Naruto heard these words he was utterly shocked to the core, As he had just noticed that his father had faith in him and that made him really happy.

"Naruto...How old are you ?" The former-hokage asked as his seriousness faded away and he got a soft smile.

"14...Well actually 18, If it wasn't for that porta-..." Naruto was interrupted by his father.

"About that portal...That portal wasn't a **Dimensional Portal**, The one that Rayleigh and that Dragon spoke of must be something else, But that green portal that sucked you in wasn't a **Dimensional Portal** at all !" Minato said emotionlessly.

"What...What do you mean ?" The blue-eyed boy asked with a confused face.

"Naruto that portal...That portal didn't make you age, But it stopped your age...The world has grown and developed a lot since then..." All the answeres that Minato had given had some sort of mystery as this answer as well.

"What exactly happened ? Stopped my age, I don't get it !" Said an impatient Naruto with eyes filled with a desperation to know.

"Well, Let's begin from the beggining. These portals or that portal had stopped you from growing in age with a great quality, But the world grew a lot...You've aged only four years whereas the world has been developing itself for...for 4000 years !" The blonde hokage said shocking the jinchuuriki.

"How...How do you know ?" The former-ninja-current-mage demanded and waited for his dad's answer.

"Because when that portal sucked you in, You may have slept during those 4000 years but i...I on the other hand saw everything pass by !" The forth leader of Konoha said and took a deep breath.

"Naruto, The portal and the Chakra of the Nine Tails stopped your body from growing, Although it did grow four years !" Minato stated as he continued his speech.

"So you are saying that this is elemental nations, And there is no way i can go back, Because i never went anywhere to begin with !" Naruto exclaimed, finally a lot of his confusion was gone and he was very calm as well.

"That means Naruto, That you've gotta live here, Make new friends Naruto. I know that this world will give you acknowledgement !" Minato said with a soft smile and stared at his all grown-up son.

"But that portal could come and disappear suddenly...Why is it that after sucking me her no one ca-..." Naruto was cut off by his father.

"It was because of Kyuubi, Becaue you had a very large amount of chakra yourself and not to mention the nine tails chakra as well, That much chakra stopped the portal from appearing ever again !" The forth hokage ended with a saddened look. Now the younger blonde could see through Minato's body and got worried.

"What's happening Father ?" The blue-eyed boy asked as he got worried for his father.

"It seems my time is about to be up...But before i go i must tell you something !" Minato said and looked at his son who gave him a nod.

"4000 years ago, Madara Uchiha one of the founders of the Konoha had declared war on the shinobis and all the nations combined their efforts to stop him, A boy named Sasuke stopped him and became the hero of the Elemental Nations...

The only reason i had sealed the half chakra of Nine Tails inside of you was because i wanted you to be the one to stop that war...What i want i want to say is...Live in this era my son and become the **Hero** of this Era !" The forth hokage said with a knowing smile.

Because he knew that if the world was to fall in chaos again. Just like 4000 years ago, Then his son Naruto had the power to stop that from happening, But after say these things his body became very invisible-like.

"I'll restore the seal just this time...But next time i won't be around !" The blonde hokage whispered, Because he didn't have much power left and quickly restored the seal of the beast and with a proud grin on his face, Minato faded away.

_**Outside Naruto's Mindscape**_ _**:**_

* * *

The mini version of the beast was gone in a poof of smoke, When the smoke cleared it was Naruto, With his usual determined eyes. The rain had already stopped and the weather was very pleasent as well. The sun was shining, It was more beautiful than ever, The only flaw were the trees that were ripped apart by Naruto's powers or the Nine Tails to be exact, But the blonde was happy as he knew that no one got hurt during his rampage.

"_Since this is my new world, I must make new friends, I should probably have a family as well, The term friends remind me of something...Hirudora !"_ The blonde thought with a worried as how will he face his friend.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_"So what did you like the most in your journey Naruto ?!" The white-haired mage asked intriguingly._

_"Well everything was awesome, But there was this one place called __**Fairy Tail**__, And i really loved it although i never went inside but still loved it when i heard rumors about it from the peoples !" Naruto answered as he recalled his journey._

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"_Fairy Tail, I'm coming...But first Hirudora !" _Naruto said as he started walking towards the forest where Rayleigh used to throw him to train.

**The End Of Chapter #3**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** :**_

* * *

_Hi Guys :-)...I Had Said "NO CHAPTER IN OCTOBER" But Well I'm Planning To Update All The Previous Chapters Like #4, #5 and #6 In This Month If I Do Update #7 It'll Be Also In This Month So...Those That Liked The Updated Version Of Chapter #3 And Haven't Reviewed On It In The Past, Please Review, Review And Review :-]. With That Said I'll Take Your Leave &amp;-0_

_If You Guys Have Any Questions. Just Ask Through Review Or P.M. For Example_

_(1) What Was The Episode When Naruto Was Sucked In The Portal ?_

_Ans : Well It Was 3 or 4 Episode of Naruto_

_(2) His age ?_

_Ans : 18, One year older than Erza ;-0_

_Any Other Questions Feel Free To Ask._

_**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening Or Whatever The Hell You Are Having B-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out 8-)**_


	4. Hirudora !

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

_**Saga #1 - The Beggining**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #4 - Hirudora !**

The blonde was walking in the forest, Where his late-father-figure Rayleigh used to tell him to go and train. There were hundreds of animals in this forest but nonetheless, Not even a single of them tried to attack the blonde, Because all of them had become his friends in the past. They jumped on the blonde making him fall on the ground and some animals also licked his face.

"Hi...Guys !" Naruto said as he tried to stand.

"Come...on, That's enough !" The blue-eyed boy complained as he was getting annoyed by the animals licking his face.

"_That's why i only hang out with Hirudora !"_ The blonde said and jumped in the air to avoid his so-called friends and somehow escaped from them.

Naruto continued walking and finally stopped in front of house. This house was a small one, Only made for two or three at the most.

"Hirudoraaaaa !" Yelled the blonde, Someone openned the door of the house and came out, It was a white bear, wearing a black jumpsuit, which was zipped up, He wore small brown boots and had sharp teeth. His size is that of a normal bear, being considerably taller than common humans.

He was the only animal friend of Naruto who could communicate with humans as well as animals. Whenever Naruto wanted to speak to his other animal friends, He would do it with Hirudora's help, Hirudora is naruto's sparing partner when he was just learning the vibration magic.

"N...Narutooooooooooo, Is that really you ?" The white bear asked as tears of joy started filling his eyes, The only thing he got from Naruto was just a positive nod. Hirudora jumped and hugged the blue-eyed boy tightly making him fall on the floor with the bear being up, but the bear didn't lick him as he knew how much his friend hated that, And he too wasn't fond of licking people.

"Yo...Been a long time huh ?" Said the blonde as he finally sat in a cross-legged position.

"Yep, Probably a half year, So where were you ? I mean you should've told me that you were going somewhere !" Hirudore demanded while he also sat.

"Well...Father said that i should travel for a half year, That'll give me experience and also increase my power !" Naruto said as he remembered that the one he mentioned had just died a little while.

"Oh so it Master Rayleigh's command, But you aren't the only one who has been training, I've been training with Master as well, And i was going to come today as well !" The white bear explained but when he saw saddened Naruto, Hirudora decided to ask him.

"What's wrong Naruto ? Is everything alright ?" Hirudora asked with a concerned face, And waited for his friend's answer.

"Father...Rayleigh...He died yesterday !" When the bear heard these words, He was broken and wanted to cry but controlled himself, Knowing that if he shows a sign of sadness that would sadden his friend and so he controlled his emotions.

"I...I'm sorry !" Hirudora said with all the strength he could muster up.

"Don't be...I met my real father !" Naruto finished as his sad face was exchanged with a soft grin.

"No way...But how ?" The white bear asked with a confused face, He was completely shocked because he was the second person who knew about Naruto's past including him coming to this world through a portal, And if Hirudora remembered correctly his blonde didn't have parents in the Elemental Nations and meeting his father in Earthland was really something.

"Okay...Listen up...And that's about it !" The blue-eyed boy completed as a his soft grin became wider and he chuckled at the expressions that Hirudora was giving, The blonde was laughing at his friend.

"W...Woah...Anyways, Am i really looking that funny ?" Asked the bear with a annoyed look, And got pissed of when Naruto said "Yeah".

"Let's get something to eat, I've got something !" Hirudora said and both went inside his house and chitchated for about an hour while eating.

"Hahahaah, That was funny, Anyways...What will you do now ?" The bear friend of Naruto questioned, Curiosity was filled in his voice.

"I'd probably join a guild...And well i have one in mind as well !" The boy explained as a grin made it's way onto his face.

"Well which guild do you have in mind ?" Hirudora said and waited for the boy's answer patiently.

"Ummmm...Let me see...Probably **Fairy Tail** !" The blonde said as he let out chuckle, Naruto could already imagine the adventures he was going to have in the guild Fairy Tail, But when he looked at his terrified friend and fear in his eyes, Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"What's wrong Hirudora ?" Said the boy worriedly.

"Na...Na...Na...Naruto...Do.n't...joi...n...Fairy Tail !" Said the bear stuttering.

"First of all i'm not your enemy so talk normally, Second...Why ? If you don't give me a proper explanation i won't be able to decide !" Naruto demanded, The bear only nodded and his face got serious all of sudden.

"It was four years ago...in year X778 (present X782) It was raining a lot, And you know how much i hate rain, But well that wasn't the only problem, The lightning was striking the ground time to time as well, Not to mention that i was hungry as well, But then i saw hope...I saw the guild hall of Fairy Tail, Are you getting it ?" Hirudora explained and waited for his friends answer because he was making sure that Naruto was listening, He again continued when he got a positive nod from the blonde.

"I ran towards the gate and knocked the door politely, I had to wait for five minutes, While waiting i was hearing a lot of noises as well and but finally extremely short, elderly man with black eyes and he was also bald with only the outer rims of his head with some white hair. He also had a thick white mustache, That man opened the door, I asked him if i could come in and he said "You may, Young one !" and i just entered the Guild !" Said the bear and looked at his friend.

"Okay...What happened next ?" Naruto said with curiosity.

"Well once i entered the guild i asked that old man if i could have some fruits to, The old man got me three apples and 2 bananas, I happily ate them and with just that my belly was full. But...It was still raining and i didn't want to go outside so i asked that same old man if i could stay till the rain stopped !" Hirudora said and took a deep breath, His serious face now again trembling with fear.

"Hey Hirudora, Up until now the things that you told me are good, Why shouldn't i join such a wonderful guild." Said the blonde getting annoyed because, All the things that his friend had told were some great things, And for these qualities anyone would join the guild.

"That's when it all began...A boy mascular with black hair and black eyes was walking inside the guild without any clothes on, Another guy with pink-colored hair also with a mascular body punched the naked boy and told him to wear the clothes, The naked boy then jumped at the pink kid, At the last second the pink kid ducked and the naked boy crashed in a girl with white hair, She got angry and then punched the boy, The naked boy dodged the punch and it struck a cake, A red-haired girl walked and saw her cake...and then...she did...and then the gia..." The white-bear had tears falling from his eyes as he remembered his darkest memory of life, The blonde patted his shoulder and grinned.

"Now now, Don't cry Hirudora. You are my best buddy and i can't bear to see you in such a state. You are a fighter !" The blonde as his smile never wavered, Hirudora who was currently looking down now looked up at his friend, Still having tears.

"So, You won't join the guild then ?" The bear said, And was grinning as he had expected a good answer.

"Nope...There is no way that i won't join Fairy Tail, It just sounds amazingly crazy, And well if you know me. I love crazy people and crazy places !" Naruto said as his grin got even wider.

"Thanks for listening to me !" Said the bear as he bowed down to show his gratitude.

"Why are you thanking m-..." The man was cut off by his un-human friend.

"Because if i know you well, Once you make your mind nothing can change it unless you see it in person, But you still heard what i said...So thank yo-..." The white-colored bear was continuing and was still thanking the boy but was interrupted by the very same person.

"Well if you want to thank me, There is one way you can do that !" Naruto said as he put a question in front of Hirudora, Which he had to ask.

"And that would be ?" Hirudora spoke with determination in his voice, As if he would do anything the blonde would ask of him.

"Just say Good-Bye to everyone for me.." The blonde said emotionlessly making the bear wide-eyed.

"Why...Why Naruto ? You do know that's the hardest thing f-...!" The bear was once again interrupted by Naruto.

"But you are the only one who can do it, Just say these words to them, **I'm going but i'll always be with you, Our paths may be different but our destination, Our goals, Our dreams are the same...To complete Rayleigh's wishes, To use our powers to protect the innocent and to punish the evil ones.** That's about it !" Although the blonde wasn't serious at all in the beggining but these words made him emotional so without wasting any time he started moving out of the house, Naruto started walking away in the direction of Clover town so that he could ask about Magnolia Town and join Fairy Tail. Naruto was moving towards his goals, The blonde just waved his hand once without looking back, Because he had slight tears in his eyes and didn't want Hirudora to see them.

"_Naruto...I'll always be grateful to for what you've done, And i won't come in your path become a fine mage !"_ Were the bears final thoughts as he saw the blonde walking towards the thing that he wanted. While Naruto was moving forward, Hirudora was thinking about their first encounter in the past.

* * *

**Flashback Start (One Month, And Two Weeks After The Training Began) :**

_"Naruto, That's enough for today. Let's get something to eat !" Said the white-haired man with a grin. The blonde undid his jutsu and all the clones were gone._

_"Phew...I'm exhausted !" The blue-eyed boy said and followed his father to eat._

_"Oh no...There is no food, I must've ate all !" Rayleigh exclaimed as they searched the whole refrigerator but found nothing, This made the blonde have a tick mark on his head, And also his eye brow started twitching as well._

_"I come all exhausted from the training and you say there is no food ! Damn !" Shouted the blonde as he got angry, His stomach kept telling him "Fooooood, FooooD" but well what could he do except for waiting for his father to go and get the food, But he was shocked when he heard Rayleigh say._

_"What come on, Why do i have to g-..." The boy was cut off and was also horrified when the old man sent a glare at him, Without arguing further Naruto left for the Clover Town so that he could buy something, But there was a problem between Clover Town and Rayleigh's house was the fores where Naruto trained and had to go through that forest first to get to Clover town._

_As he was walking in the middle of the forest, He had to be extra careful so that he wouldn't run into a fierce animal, Normally it wouldn't be a problem for him but because he had used up all of his chakra in summoning thousand clones and couldn't use chakra anymore, So he had to be careful._

_"What's that ?" The boy murmured as something caught his attention and stopped him in his tracks. Naruto saw that a giant lion, At least five times bigger than a normal one was fighting a white bear. They were both fighting but because the white bear's left leg was severly injured it couldn't keep up with the lion._

_"I don't want to fight you !" Said the white bear as it dodged a fierce claw attact from the lion, And jumped to attack but his attack was also dodged._

_"__He can talk__ !" Naruto thought as he for the first time ever in his life saw an animal talking. The blonde boy was shocked to the core, To see a animal fighting with Karate and also who can speak, It was really the rarest thing ever._

_"Hyaaaaaa !" The bear shouted as he kicked lion in the face but it's claw got the bear first and it fell on the ground with blood leaking through it's left leg._

_"Grrrrrrr !"_ _The lion then jumped on the poor bear just to be stopped by the sudden appearence of Naruto._

_"__**Vibration Punch !**__" The blonde yelled as he concentrated his magic power and readied his attack if the beast attacked. And as the blonde had expected the lion jumped at him, Quickly ducking and getting down and then the blue-eyed boy punched the lion with his Vibration-magic-engulfed punch, But when it struck the beast at the last second it wavered, Because Naruto wasn't perfect on it yet. Althought the attack was weak, It still damaged the animal._

_"Grrrrrr !" Sounded the beast as it saw two preys in front of it._

_"Hey...!" Naruto said as he without taking his eyes off the lion got back towards the bear._

_"How can you talk ?" The blonde intriguingly asked and prepared another vibration punch._

_"Arhhhhhhh !" Unknown to the boy he had walked up on the injured leg of the bear, This got his attention and so he turned to the bear, Seeing this was a rare opportunity the beast jumped at the blonde and attacked, Now Naruto's right shoulder was in the lion's sharp teeth._

_"Arrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh !" Screamed the young boy as he suffered pain from his shoulder. When the bear noticed that the lion's attention was completely towards Naruto, He quickly stood and got back a little and kicked the lion with his full force, The attack wasn't that affective but it made the lion leave the boy's shoulder._

_"Haaaaa, Arghhhhh...Damn it !" Mumbled the blonde as he held his right shoulder with his left hand._

_"Are you alright human ?" The bear said plainly._

_"Yeah, My shoulder almost got ripped apart but other than that i'm fine !" Naruto stated as he held his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a loud roar from the lion. The beast attacked the bear and because of the injured leg, It couldn't move in time to save itself...The lion was coming near and near to bite his neck and rip it off but the giant monster was again stopped by the __**Vibration Punch **__from Naruto, Even this time it wasn't successful, But was powerful enough to stop the beast from killing the poor bear._

_"What's your name ?" Naruto asked with a grin without taking his eyes off fierce animal._

_"I'm Hirudora, And what about your's Human ?" The bear now called Hirudora replied with a question of his own._

_"Oh me...I'm Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki !" The boy replied and then both turned to face the lion._

_"Well, Let's try our last best move !" Hirudora confidently stated as he held his left leg with his left hand._

_"Fine by me !" Replied Naruto and both charged towards the beast just to be knocked off by it's powerful claw. Both fell on the ground when the lion first claw-attacked the white-colored bear and then the blonde human._

_"Arrghhhhhh !" Both screamed in pain in almost perfect unison._

_"__Damn...If only i hadn't used up all of my chakra in the training, And since i'm don't have mastery over magic, There's no way we'll survive__ !" Naruto thought as he looked at the lion that was slowly slowly coming to it's preys._

_"Hey, Naruto Uzumaki...Thanks !" Hirudora said getting the blonde's attention._

_"Wh...Why ?" Questioned the blonde as he saw some tears coming out of Hirudora's eyes._

_"It's because...In my entire life, No one...Not even my parents, Risked their lives for me ! But...But you did !" The white-colored bear answered as the tears didn't stop falling._

_"Guess that makes me your friend, Doesn't it ?" The boy said while grinning._

_"Friend..." Was all that the bear could say the his tears had stopped shedding._

_"Yes, Friends protect each other..." Naruto stated while still maintaining his grinning at the bear._

_"Yes...We are friends !" Hirudora said as he for the first time ever in his life got the chance to enjoy the joy of having a friend._

_"Now let's not die here !" Naruto ordered as he tried his hardest to stand still having his left arm over his right shoulder covering the wound, And also stopping the blood._

_"Yeah." Hirudora followed Naruto and now both were standing to face the lion once again. The lion was still moving towards them._

_"Now listen, He can't understand what i'm saying...I'll go head on and attack the lion, When it defends itself from my attack you go behind him and try to get it's attention once it looks at you i'll deal the fininshing blow. Got that my friend !" The blue-eyed boy took the lead and instructed his newly made friend. When Hirudora heard the order he just nodded while grinning._

_"Okay here goes nothing...__**Vibration Punch **__!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the lion and punched it's jaw with all of his force, The boy's attack didn't affect it that much but it was just to get it's attention, Following suit Hirudora went behind and kicked the beast getting it's attention towards himself._

_"__Okay__, __**Shadow Clone Jutsu **__!" The boy yelled and in a poof of smoke 10 Naruto's appeared and all attacted the distracted lion in unison. When the lion got attacked by 10 Narutos it really got pissed off and attacked all the clones making all of them disappear. And then without wasting a second attacked the real one and Hirudora both were on ground once again, But this time they wouldn't be able to counter-attack as the beast was moving way to fast compared to last time._

_"Well...It was nice knowing ya Hirudora !" Said the blonde as he thought these were his final words._

_"I also had fun Naruto my friend !" Hirudora stated and both closed their eyes and braced themselves for what seemed inevitable. The lion's sound of footsteps couldn't be heard and this was really confusing, Although it would be a good thing, If it was gone but something like that was impossible. Both Naruto and Hirudora out of curiosity opened their eyes to see Rayleigh standing between them and the Lion. The blonde got a lot happier by seeing the old man, While Hirudora was confused why was his friend happy. Did Rayleigh's arrival ensure their safety of life._

_"Father..." The blonde said, His eyes were filled with hope._

_"I was getting worried, Normally it would take you 45 Minutes at the most but today...Well, So i got tired and came to check out what was happening ? And here i'm seeing that my son is getting his ass kicked by a grown-up cat !" Rayleigh coldly said as his eyes filled with rage looked at the lion. The lion rushed towards the Rayleigh. The lion was thinking of Rayleigh as his third prey._

_"Beast, Let me show you what was my son trying to do ?...But with a little bit perfection !" Yelled the white-haired man as he also ran towards the lion, Before they clashed Rayleigh's hand started glowing with dark-violet color, He was focusing vibrations in his magic._

_"__**Vibration Punch !**__" Rayleigh roared as he struck the lion on it's chin from downwards sending it flying in the sky. The old man gave a sigh before turning to Naruto._

_"Phew, That wasn't even a workout, Anyways let's get you home !" Rayleigh said and got them both to the house and then went to buy something to eat as well. The blonde boy told his father-figure the bravery of Hirudora._

_"Anyways, Father you said with that you'll show that lion the attack with perfection, That only means..." The boy was getting suspicious as Rayleigh let out a chuckle but calmed down seeing as even though the old man seeing the whole thing and didn't jump in earlier but still saved them in the end._

_"Master Rayleigh...Please train me as well !" The white-colored bear requested and Rayleigh looked at Naruto who gave a nod, The old man agreed and afterwards Hirudora was trained by Rayleigh in the arts of Karate. The bear and the blonde would also spar a lot as well._

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"TAKE CARE NARUTOOOOOOOOO !" Hirudora yelled while he shed a few tears, The blonde again waved his hand without turning back. After a minute or so, Naruto was out of the sight, He was completely gone.

"Now to give them the massage Naruto gave me !" The white bear said as he turned and walked where the other animals were supposed to be.

"_I'll train everyday, And once i think i'm strong enough i might come and join Fairy Tail with you. Naruto !" _Hirudora vowed and started telling the animals Naruto's-final-assumed-massage. They all started crying because they were really close to the blonde, But Hirudora was grinning knowing that his friend was happy.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"_Hirudora..._" The blonde thought as he finally saw the Clover Town after walking for 20 minutes.

"Anyways, When should i start training with the **Scroll **?" Naruto murmured to himself as he remembered something.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_"I'll restore the seal, But before that __**Inu, Saru, Tori, Hitsuji...Summoning Jutsu **__!" The blonde hokage whispered, Murmuring was all he could at this time because his energy was almost up._

_"What's this father ?" Naruto asked as curiosity got the better of him._

_"This scroll, It contains my best jutsus and not to mention the one that i couldn't achieve, All the ways and methods are written in this scroll...I'm sorry Naruto but this is all i can give you. My Son..." Minato spoke his final words and restored the seal and faded away with a smile on his face, That smile meant everything to Naruto even though it was for a short moment. Naruto was able to meet his real father and all his bad feelings for him were changed._

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"It's probably better i train once i register to the guild !" The boy said and started walking towards the Clover Town.

**The End Of Chapter #4 :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** :**_

* * *

_Hi Guys ! What's Up ? So This Was The Updated Version Of The 4th Chapter, Better Writing Makes The Story Better. Anyways Just Wanted To Ensure You That I'll Surely Update Chapter #5 And #6 Maybe Even #7...Chapter 5th Will Be A Lot Of Fun, Because It Has One Of My Favorite Fights (But I Made Too Short And Bad) With My Improved Vision And Thoughts For Fights That Fight Will Be Awesome... 8-]_

_That's It For Now. B-}_

_**Have A Good Day/Night\Day/Evening\Morning Or Whatever The Hell You Are Having :-0  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out ;-]**_


	5. 2nd Generation Fight

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

_**Saga #1 - The Beggining**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #5 - 2nd Generation Fight**

"Fairy Tail, Here i come !" Naruto shouted as he slowly started moving towards the Clover Town, After walking for five minutes he was finally inside of the town. The blonde looked at the city, It was always lively and full of life whenever he visited. This time it was even better, But there was something bad, A blind old man was standing on the road asking for peoples' help but no one cams, Naruto thought that someone will go but no one did and so he decided to do it himself.

"Sir where do you want to go ?" Asked the former ninja as he firmly held the old man's hand. This old man was a average-heighted person with a little bit of white hair on the center of his head, He had a slight moustache and only one but long hair for his beard, His beard's one hair was so big that it was toching the ground below.

"Please take me to **The Great Maps** shop, I've got a relative over there !" Replied the old man in his faint voice, The blonde had visited this town one year and six months ago but still remembered everything and so he took the old man to the shop. When they entered there was a young man around Naruto's age with green hair and red eyes, He was currently holding a broom in his hand, The green-haired man was going to clean the shop but when he saw Naruto and the old man coming inside, He quickly threw the broom and hugged the old man tightly.

"Thank you sir, I can't help you enough for bringing my Grandpa here. We kinda lost each other !" Said the young man still squeezing the life out of the old man.

"That's e...eno...enou-..." The old man was trying to say but then took a deep breath when the green-haired man left him.

"Oh sorry i guess !" Said the green-haired man and then turned to Naruto, The blonde was currently scratching the back of his head.

"Please tell me anything you need, I would definately help if it's in my power !" The green-haired man asked nicely and waited for Naruto's answer.

"Well, If you don't mind can i have a good, I mean really map of Fiore !" Requested the Vibration mage and the only answer he got was "Right away !" the green-haired man then quickly ran looked at some maps and then took one of them. The red-eyed boy then gave it to Naruto.

"Thanks mr..." Naruto said and he stopped because he didn't know the guy's name.

"Eiji..." Replied the green-haired man with a grin.

"Okay, I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you. Thanks Mr. Eiji...!" Said the blonde and then left the shop while waving his hand. Naruto had been walking for 30 minutes and currently he was walking in a forest.

"Alright, Let's check out the map !" Yelled the boy in excitement as he took the map and opened it, He was currently looking in the map and grinned seeing inside.

"Wow, It's great. All tiny details are present in it !" The vibration mage said as he tried to look for Fairy Tail. This map had a lot of towns written in it with the directions as well, The towns that had a guild had a red mark by their side, So as of now Naruto was finding Fairy Tail...After looking for a while he noticed that all the guilds had different marks, Like Lamia Scale had a green mark by it's town's side. There was one town Magnolia, It had a red mark, The blonde looked at the instructions and found that the red mark meant Fairy Tail.

"Okay, So it's in Magnolia...Man if i should've just remembered more names while i was traveling...Anyways here i come Fairy Tail !" Naruto growled and so he started walking according to the instructions that were present in the map. Not even for a second did he take his eyes off the map.

"If it goes this smoothly i'll be there in a day or t-..." The blonde never got a chance to say anything as he saw a beautiful girl with pale lavender eyes, Light blonde hair that fell past her waist which were kept tied at the end with a bow. She was wearing a bra-like blue top, With a mustard red jacket and black pants running towards himself. The girl was running so fast that she collided with Naruto and both fell on the ground.

"_A map !"_ The blonde girl thought as she looked at the map that Naruto was holding.

"Sorry ma'am, I wasn't looking straight...!" Apologized the vibration mage as he scratched the back of his head.

"No problem !" The girl quickly responded and then without letting Naruto notice she took his map and went where she was going before she got distracted.

"Wow, What a beauty..." Murmured the blonde as he started walking towards Magnolia.

"Anyways, Back to work...!" Naruto said to himself and looked for the map.

"The Map...It's gone !" Yelled the former ninja and looked everywhere in the forest but couldn't find it. His work was interrupted when 15 people running fast approached him and stopped in their tracks when they saw him. Naruto looked at them, The 12 guys were wearing complete black clothes with only their eyes revealed, But what intrigued him were the three other persons.

First looked at the one that was standing ahead of everyone, This man was wearing a dark-red shirt and was the mascular of all, He also had black pants as well, This guy had short black hair and black eyes.

Then Naruto looked at the person that was standing by his right side but a little behind, This person was wearing a blue top and blue jeans, On the back of his shirt was written "WATER" in blue bold and italic letters, He also had black hair with the exact same blue eyes like Naruto.

When the vibration mage looked at the third person, This guy was standing behind everyone, This man was wearing a red shirt with red pants, His shirt's sleeves were rounded up revealing his mascular arms, On this guy's left arm was written "3rd Leader" in black italic letters. This guy had spiky blonde hair with red eyes.

All these three men were mascular but the most mascular was the one with the dark-red shirt. The blonde knew that these weren't ordinary guys, They were probably mages but it was just an assumption.

"_Oh yeah, That girl...She took my map !"_ When the boy finished looking at the men, He finally realized that his map wasn't lost but it was stolen, That girl took it.

"Boy, !" Said the most mascular man with deadly-serious face interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"Yes..." Naruto said as he got completely serious and showing the same expressions as the man in front of him.

"Have you a young woman with blonde hair ?" This question was something that he was expecting, The blonde's serious look never wavered.

"These guys must be after her for a reason, I know she stole my map but it's better if i don't tell them !" Were Naruto's thought and he nodded negatively, All the fifteen man then just ran in the direction they were before they encountereed the blonde.

"Phew, That takes care of that, But i've gotta get my map back...Unfortunately these guys are going in the same direction as that girl !" The vibration mage thought and started following these guys without letting them notice, After a ten minutes of running one of the thirteen guys yelled. "That's her, First Leader !" The guy yelled refering to the most mascular guy. Then some guys ran faster and stood in front of girl and some behind her and slowly all of them surrounded her, Unknown to them Naruto was watching all of this from a distant...

"_Princess, Are you freaking kidding me ? Why would a princess steal ? But why would some weird guys chase her ? It's better if i leave here !_" Were Naruto's thoughts as he looked at the 15 guys circling and the one which seemed to be their leader was speaking to her about something.

"I don't care what you say Mamoru, I'll reclaim what is truly mine !" Shouted the beautiful woman as she again tried to go but...The guy called Mamoru then disappeared and reappeared quickly in front of her, His speed was incredible and that made the girl shiver in fear and she fell on the ground in shock.

"I guess that leaves us no choice but to kill you, Haru !" Mamoru said with a devilish look, The blue-eyed man nodded and jumped at his right side.

"Dai !" When Mamoru said this the second-blonde-present-at-the-scene jumped at his left side.

"We are the **Second Generation Assassins**, So we can easily kill you ok !" The most mascular man said with a evil grin.

"That's right, Your uncle Tenma Made us the leaders to lead his man, Sir Momoru the first leader, Me the second leader and Dai the third leader !" Said the blue-eyed boy now called The Second Leader or Haru, All guys nodded with same devilish smile as the First Leader.

"I don't care, Uncle Tenma knows he is doing wrong and i'll reach their and have what's rightfully mi-..." The girl was cut off when the first leader gave Dai a nod and Dai's fist now had a red-colored circle-like-sphere around them.

"**Fire Dragon's : Fire Fist !**" Yelled the third leader and rushed towards the girl to kill her.

* * *

***Slow Motion Start***

"_I shouldn't go, I shouldn't go, I won't go...Damn it, The __**Magic Rule**__, If i don't save her i'd be insulting Rayleigh...Let's do it !_" The vibration mage thought as he looked at the third leader about to kill the assumed-princess, At first the blonde wasn't sure to help her or not, But once he remembered the words Rayleigh had told him his eyes were filled with determination.

"**Vibration Movement !**" The former ninja murmured as his whole body was enveloped with dark-violet-colored magical aura, This technique increased his speed a lot, He was moving at the speed of sound, And everyone here knows how fast sound is when someone talks we hear it immediately. Naruto disappeared where he was sitting.

***Slow Motion END***

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaa !" Dai yelled and just when he was about to hit Princess Shion, Naruto reappeared between them, He held his fist just above from where he leaking fire and threw the guy in the near-by tree. Everyone there was wide-eyed when they saw a complete stranger throwing the third leader away. But the title third leader wasn't just for show, Before Dai could collide with the tree he released fire from his feet and not just regained his composure but also was now going in the direction of Naruto. The vibration didn't lose a second and took the princess bridal-style and just the third leader got there they disappeared in a flash.

"_Who was that ? _Men find Shion and kill that bitch !" Ordered the first leader, He then added "Dai, You stay here !" with that said everyone was off to find the girl and the one who saved her as well. While the soldiers did the work they were told, Dai and Mamoru were having a conversation.

"You've brought shame to the 2nd Generation !" Said the first leader with a disappointed look.

"I...I'm sorry, But i can assure you that it won't happen again !" Ensured the evil blonde with a unpleased look of his own.

"For your sake i hope you better, Now let's look for that spoiled princess and annihilate her !" Ordered Mamoru and then both started looking for Naruto and Shion along with other 13 assassins.

* * *

_**With Naruto And Shion :**_

* * *

"Drop me...I said drop me !" Demanded the blonde princess angirly, This made Naruto chuckle at first but then he got a devilish look in his blue-oceanic eyes. The blonde tightened the grip on the girl as he still held her in his arms, When the blonde tightened the grip it automatically made the princess' face get closer to Naruto's.

"I just saved your behind from kicked and that's how you treat me, You know you are just...Beautiful !" The blonde said in a mocking manner, The girl was so close to Naruto and hearing this made her slightly blush, The princess turned to hide her uneasiness.

"You really are beautiful princess Shion...May...i !" The vibration mage purposely didn't complete his sentense and waited for the girls response.

"Drop me, I'm the princess of **Pheonix **kingdom, So it would be better if you do what i ask if not, I'll..." Some of the information of Shion was finally revealed but she couldn't complete what she was saying as Naruto cut her off with a devil-like grin.

"You'll what ?" Challenged the former ninja still maintaining his devil-like grin.

"I'll kill you !" Spoke the blonde princess as she finally mustered up the strenght to do so.

"Hahahahahahah, Try doing it, If i die there will be no one to save you from those guys !" Naruto warned the girl of her actions...

"I'm Naruto beautiful..." Said the blonde and then waited for the girl's response.

"First let go of me !" Princess of the Pheonix kingdom ordered with a proud look, Her proud look was shattered when Naruto's face came closer to her's making her red.

"Hahahahaha, You are such a wimp, I'm just messing with ya. I'm not that kind of guy !" The vibration mage said and with that said loosen the grip and slowly let the girl go, Shion's face became normal. She sighed before saying something.

"You did great leaving me because i'm a princ-..." The girl was interrupted but Naruto hadn't said anything, Why did she shut up...The blonde ninja noticed that Shion was looking at something behind him, And that was probably one of the assassins, It was confirmed when Naruto also saw a shadow approaching him.

"Okay..." Naruto said as he quickly slide-kicked just to get his leg blocked by the second leader.

"Oh it's you, The Second Leader...Haru was it ?" Mocked the vibration mage with a grin.

"My my, You've got quite a lot of information about the us the 2nd Generation !" Haru smilingly said. Naruto jumped and so did the second leader. Now both were looking in each other's face.

"Now Princess Shion, If you don't explain why these guys are attacking i won't help you !" The blonde said, When Haru noticed that Naruto's guard was off he quickly ran towards him and punched him in the gut. This punch made the blonde move a little.

"Ouch, That was quite a punch !" The vibration mage said as if he was hurt a lot but showed a very little affect to the punch.

"The hell, It's already and i'm going to pay him so you go where you want to, I won't let even one of these approach you but afterwards, I need a fair explanation and my map as well !" The boy said as he punched Haru's hand from the side that was connected with his gut, Then Haru tried to punch the blonde with his left fist which was free, Naruto quickly ducked and kicked the evil-blue-eyed boy sending him flying in a tree. Haru then kicked the tree and that increased his speed and approached Naruto or that's what he thought but was shocked to the core when the guy went for Shion instead.

"Okay enough playing around, **Vibration Movement **!" Naruto murmured and disappeared and reappeared and struck the 2nd leader.

"These punches won't do you any go-..." The man was cut off when Naruto's hand started glowing and it was then surrounded by blue energy and then the power of the punch was increased, This attack made the second leader spit.

"NOW GOOOOOOO !" Naruto yelled and this time Shion didn't waste any time and started running.

"_It was good that i also practiced my Chakra while i was traveling, It was bad that i didn't know much techniques but now that Father has given me his scroll...I'll definitely learn jutsus but first i've gotta take care of these guys !"_ Were Naruto's thoughts as he looked at the second leader. Both were staring at each other.

"Hahahahahahaha, You are an idiot !" Haru said laughing in a evil manner, But Naruto didn't lose his cool and he decided to play along.

"And why is that ?" Stated the vibration mage in a cool way.

"Do you know what is my power ? Just look at my body, My appearence and you'll know it, If you can't then you are a dumbass !" Haru said and the blonde quickly took a good look, The word water the blue eyes were something that lead the sharp mage to one conclusion.

"You use water magic ?" Naruto said and the other guy nodded and ran towards Naruto with his full speed.

"**Water Dragon's : Wind Slash !**" Naruto's expectations were completely wrong, As he got hit by an invisible attack.

"_Playing dirty are you ?!_" The blue-eyed boy thought as he got hit by another wind attack that struck his arm, His clothes' sleeves were completely ruined.

"HAHAHHAHAH, I use **Invisible **magic and i'm also a **Wind Dragon Slayer **!" Said the man and added "Now how will you dodge my invisible wind attacks, Hahahahah!" This was really troublesome, Right now Haru was very happy.

"Hhahahahaha, For your information...I use **Vibration** magic, And i can feel vibrations of almost all things in a certain range...That includes that little sound of your wind as well..." The blonde explained and disappeared and reappeared behind the second leader and struck him with his dark-violet-colored punch and sent him flying in the ground while shouting "**Vibration Punch !**"...The second leader lost consciousness and was now lying on the ground.

"What was that noise ?...Haru !..." Dai said and ran towards that direction seeing a very-little-damaged Naruto with a defeated Haru...

"_Haru was defeate-..._" The evil-blonde's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the good-blonde disappear.

"Where...Where did he g-..." He could remember nothing as a powerful blow hit him on his back, He fell on the ground and he too was out of the commision.

"Hahahahaha, Attack him men !" Said the first leader Mamoru as he appeared out of nowhere with his loyal 12 guys.

"**Vibration Twister !**" The 12 guys were divided into two troops of 6...One was coming at Naruto from the right while the other was going to attack from behind, The one that was coming from behind was caught in tornado made of vibration, And they went with the tornado wherever it would go.

"Only one group...**Vibration Mini Blasts...Barrage !**" Naruto screamed and both his hands were engulfed with dark-violet magical aura, He then shot multiple small attacks from his fists and in less than 60 seconds all the men were down, Except for the first leader that is.

"Oh my only one man left...You must be thinking how to run huh ?" The vibration mage whispered with a mocking look but got serious when he saw the devilish look in Mamoru's eyes, The eyes filled with rage and insanity.

"It's quite the opposite boy, I'm thinking about how to kill you, Should i tear you apart and then spit on your pieces, Or once i shatter your body into pieces i should feed you two some dogs, or some other poor hungry animals !" Mamoru said still having the same devilish eyes, Naruto usually never lost his cool, But this time it was different, This time he was completely infuriated and just wanted to attack the man, And there was only way to go to Shion he had to attack.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa, **Vibration !**" Naruto whispered and only his right hand was enveloped with dark-violet magical aura. Naruto then took his right hand up and it's palm currently faced the first leader.

"**BLAAASSSSTTTTT !**" The former ninja yelled and released a huge blast, This was heading straight towards Mamoru and struck him, The attack was so strong that there was smoke everywhere.

"I never thought i would have to use this muc-..." Naruto never completed his sentence because the smoke was cleared revealing an intact first leader, There was lava coming out of his right hand.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm Pathetic, **Lava Dragon's : Shield **!" Said the black-haired villian and his whole body was saved because he was inside of a lava sphere and then took it off, Shocking the vibration mage.

* * *

_**With Shion :**_

* * *

"He is going to get killed...!" The princess said to herself as he continued running towards the kingdom of Pheonix for a unknown reason.

"I'm sure of it !" Shion added with a worried look and still continued her same pacing.

* * *

_**With Naruto And Mamoru :**_

* * *

"Lava Dragon Slayer...?" The blonde said with a confused look and waited for a the answer.

"Yes, I'm a Lava Dragon Slayer,...That's means i can get stronger by eating lava !" Mamoru replied with a evil grin.

"I know about dragon slayers very well, But since i know i'm going to die...I have one request what is this 2nd Generation you guys keep talking about ?" Naruto said this was half true and half false, The blonde really didn't about the 2nd Generation but in his heart he was sure that he'll survive this battle.

"You know you are right, You'll die but i'll tell you about the 2nd Generation...The 2nd Generation is a group, A group of 7 people with dragon slayer powers, But there is one thing common in all of us, We are all second generation dragon slayers !" The lava dragon slayer as his evil grin never disappeared.

"_Second generation Dragon Slayers..._What are these second generation dragon slaye-..." Naruto's line was interrupted as Mamoru started speaking again.

"I'll clear that up for you as well, There are two types of Dragon Slayers, One that have been trained by real dragons...Which i personally don't believe in but then the second generation dragon slayers have a dragon lacrima planted inside of their which grants them the powers of dragon slayers..." The 1st Leader explained, His explanation was pretty much over and now it was time for the annihilation of Naruto and then the Princess.

"Thanks, Mr. fake dragon slayer...But i really can't let you go through here, You see i've a little princess to save and if i let you go well that would be bad now wouldn't!" Said the blonde as he released his immense dark-violet colored magical aura.

"Boy...I really know that you are strong and one thing, Now that i've told you about the 2nd Generation...I can no longer allow you to live as well !" Mamoru evily said and then started releasing his magical aura, Which was dark-red-colored.

"Okay, Let the battle begin..." Naruto said as he released all of his magical aura, His magical aura was at least twice as smaller if compared to the 1st leader's.

The lava dragon slayer's hand started glowing and then he disappeared, In a flash he was behind Naruto with lava coming out of his right hand, He was now going to hit the blonde with his lava punch but to his surprise Naruto disappeared and he did the same as Mamoru and disappeared behind him but he didn't lose time and struck the guy with his **Vibration Punch**, Just when his fist was about to make contact with 1st leader's back, Lava came out of his body and stopped the blonde's punch, This may have stopped the attack but it didn't stop Naruto, The vibration mage kicked the right leg of the lava dragon slayer making him lose balance.

Mamoru was now falling on the ground, Seeing this was an golden opportunity the former ninja again disappeared and reappeared where the 2nd generation dragon slayer was falling, In Naruto's hand was dark-violet-colored sphere, Inside of the sphere the magical energy was spinning and spinning making it a deadly attack "**Vibration Sphere**" Was all the blonde murmured as he made the attack.

The blue-eyed boy didn't waste any time in hitting Mamoru and then to counter-attack, Mamoru channeled magic in his mouth and before the the **Vibration Sphere **could connect with his body he yelled "**Lava Dragon's Roarrrrrrrrr !**" This attack hit Naruto head-on, This attack made smoke everywhere, There was only thing we could see and it was the lava dragon slayer smirking in a evil manner, But all over the place was smoke,

Then a hand appeared with **Vibration Sphere**, It was probably Naruto's and it still had the **Vibration Sphere** in it, The blonde struck the man, And this attack sent him one meter backwards. Now the smoke was completely cleared revealing a shirtless Naruto or to be precise a very little piece of shirt was left. Naruto had blood on his stomach as well as both sides of his lips, And also his head's-right-side was bleeding. The vibration mage finally stood up and was breathing hard, Very hard.

"_Damn, This bastard is strong. I just hope he is the leader of this whatever-called 2nd Generation !"_ Naruto thought while still breathing hard, Knowing that he was in a battle of life and death, He turned his attention where the 1st leader was supposed to be, And he was there, His shirt's area where the **Vibration Sphere** was struck there was nothing, There was hole in his shirt and on his gut were very few scratches.

"You are strong, But i've already said that didn't i ? The reality is no matter how strong you are, There are only three people that can beat me, The Commander or Leader to be more precise of our organization, His right hand and there is one other guy, But they are all from 2nd Generation, And they are my frie-..." The lava dragon slayer was cut short by the blonde who was still breathing hard.

"Mr 1st leader, What is your rank in the 2nd Generation ?" Naruto asked, Now he was finally back to normal, He was no longer breathing hard. This question made the 1st leader chuckle a bit and he thought that it would be bad to reveal information but he then decided to answer it because he knew that he'll be able to kill Naruto.

"I'm the forth strongest of our organinzation and i share that seat with another dragon slayer, He is pretty strong as strong as me if not stronger !" Mamoru answered and started releasing his magical aura again. The blonde also released his magical aura but he was so terrified.

"_To think that such an organization exists, Sensei told me that my strength was for sure an s-class mage's and this guy is stronger than me no doubt, And if there is one like him and three stronger then,...Well then i just have to beat all of these guys, But i've gotta get strong a lot a lot stronger than i'm right now !" _Were Naruto's thought with a serious face, But it was quickly exchanged with a smirk and optimistic face.

"Also Mr. 1st leader... or forth strongest... How are you this strong?" The blonde asked still having his smirk.

"I have no obligation to tell you that nor will you understand... But i've trained in hell... NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" The answer had shocked Naruto to no end but seeing as... the Lava dragon slayer was coming towards him. He decided to let go of it for now and concentrate on the battle.

Both mages rushed towards each other, The lava dragon slayer's both fist became lava and he also started preparing his roar attack as well, Naruto had two dark-violet-colored spheres in his hand, And the blonde said "**Vibration Body !**" He only said that and his whole body's magical aura became a shield-like protection around his body. Both were coming towards each other, Naruto struck the lava dragon slayer's right arm with his one sphere and his left arm lava-infused arm with his other sphere, Both attacks canceled each other out, The force and power of the attack was so much that the ground itself was shaking in a certain range. Lava kept flying as the attacks canceled each other, Joined with some violet energy that was flying along with it.

The lava dragon slayer had now completed his roar and fired it at Naruto, The blue-eyed boy only smirked as the attack came to him. The roar-attack created and made smoke fly everywhere. He let himself get hit on purpose or was it that he couldn't move in time, These questions were bugging Mamoru and so when the smoke cleared, It revealed a not-hurt-Naruto with his shield a little bit damaged.

The boy then opened his mouth and released a attack of his own and when that blast was about to collide with Mamoru he brought his arm to save his face, Nonetheless the attack sent him flying backwards with great speed and force, There was a mountain nearby and the 1st leader crashed into it. His arms were spread and he had cut on his right cheek from which blood was falling, Other than that he was completely fine.

He now had a evil smirk and then the mountain behind him started melting as he released his lava from his back, Then he disappeared from there and reappeared in front of Naruto, Both mages had a gap between them, And the pair had an unusual excited grin on their faces, While Mamoru was breathing normally The blonde was breathing hard again, The 1st leader was better than him no doubt but by the lava dragon slayer's look, It seemed that he hadn't met a challenge in a while as well.

"Now i get it, It was hard to survive my first roar attack, But you did survive it because of that magical aura which you are able to convert in a shield, I'm impressed boy, You are the first challenge out of organization i've ever had, Let's play some more !" Mamoru said as his evil smirk now became an evil laughter.

"Yeah, You are pretty strong for a fake dragon slayer, I'm impressed as well, But i don't think i'll be able to keep up with your power. You are way stronger than i'm !" The vibration mage said with a smirk but he was still breathing hard, The first leader's laughter was gone when he heard the word "fake" but he quickly regained his composure when the blonde praised his strength and power with respect.

"I could kill you with the power i've got right now but...Since you've shown me respect, I'll do the same for you !" Mamoru voiced and his smirk was gone, He had a very serious face right now and then he let go of all his power, There was no sound and in a blink of an eyes, He rereleased his magical aura and this time it was twice as stronger than before, The lava dragon slayer had a smirk while Naruto was horrified, His whole body was shaking in fear.

"_He thought he was twice as stronger than i'm but, Our power gap is like i'm fighting four guys like me in one body...I can't beat this no matter how i look at it !"_ The blonde thought as he couldn't say anything because he was just terrified and couldn't move as well, His body had frozen where it was when the magical power was released from Mamoru.

"This is my full power, And you do know, Our power increases when it's brought to a shape...Now let's see how you fair against my Lava punches or my Roar !" The lava dragon slayer said with a serious look and now his whole body was lava, Lava from arms from legs, from fists...All his body was turned into lava.

_"At this rate...I'll...I'll die !_" Naruto thought as he couldn't even move, The blonde boy tried his hardest but his body just won't move.

"_What should i do ? What should i do ?...My vibration magic alone can't compete with his lava, __**Sharp Magic**__...My sharp magic is meant for these kind's of fight, Sensei told me if you want to fight fire you could use sharp magic and it won't burn but lava is way hotter and stronger, And combining it with the 1st leader's power i'm no match for him !"_ The blonde thought with fearful look and tried to think how to counter-attack but nothing came to mind and now Mamoru was on move and was running towards the blue-eyed, It would take him just 10 seconds to reach and kill the boy with only attack...It was then when the blonde finally got an idea.

"_Lava combined with 1st leader's magic,...What if i try to fuse my __**Sharp **__magic and __**Vibration**__ magic, I've never tried it before but it's the only shot i've got !" _Naruto thought and his fists started glowing with a mixture of dark-violet and light-brown, This time they had a lot of power in them.

"NOW DIEEEEEEEEEE !" The lava dragon slayer yelled as he threw his fists at Naruto, The blonde threw his fist in defence and offense. Both guys' arms collided and wind started blowing everywhere, The unconscious bodies of 2nd leader Haru and the 3rd leader Dai flew along with the 12 other assassins. Their attacks were so strong that it created a shockwave around and everything flew away, The power was so devastating the users themselves could see it.

"_It worked, With my vibrations combined with the sharpness creating a magic far superior to both of them, I'll call it...__**Sharp Vibration Magic**__...No it's just obvious and doesn't look cool, How about...__**Super Vibration Magic**__ !"_ The blonde thought as a smirk came on his face, But one of his eyes were closed as the wind was affecting him as well.

"_How can this be, He stopped my full power attacks, This boy...He is really a great challenge however...!"_ The lava dragon slayer thought with serious face and soon opened his mouth, For his enhanced roar attack. Naruto was shocked to see that one coming.

"_Oh, I completely forgot about that !"_ Naruto worriedly thought as he looked at the 1st leader prepare another attack, Their fists were still connected. Naruto knew that there was only way to survive, And that was, He would let go of Mamoru's fists and then use his **Vibration Movement** technique, And then survive the blast however if the 1st leader's arms would be free then he could attack with them as well and Before he can even disappear he would be killed by the guy.

"_No way, If i let go of his arms, I'll die i'm sure of it...There is only one way !"_ The blonde thought as his blood from his lips fell on the ground, The lava dragon slayer's opened mouth now had a small sphere, Which will soon turn into a gigantic blast which will kill Naruto.

"**Lava Dragon's :**..." Mamoru whispered still forcing his hands and then the sphere got bigger, It was then when the blonde had an idea.

"_Well, There is only one way, I know i can die but..._**Super Vibration...**" The former ninja murmured as he opened his mouth revealing a little sphere of his own which was a blast to counter-attack Mamoru's roar.

"**ROOOOAAR...BLAAAAST !**" Both mages screamed in a perfect unison as they their attacks were released and collided, When their attacks slamed into each other, The wind started blowing again, There was no one nearby to see their powers, The earth itself was shaking with their mighty force, It was a struggle of beams. The mage pair let go of each other's hands and then concentrated all their powers in their blasts. These attacks created a shockwave which went in all directions, Making trees coming out of their roots, Crushing giant rocks and all other things in their path.

* * *

_**With Shion :**_

* * *

The princess was running extremely fast with all her might, Her speed dropped when she fell on the ground because of the shaking ground.

"What was that ?!" The princess said as she turned behind to see a big white light and also noticed that all the things by her side were shaking.

"_Naruto..._" Was all the girl could say and then struggled to get and resumed her running.

* * *

_**Back To The Battle Field :**_

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Naruto and Mamoru growled, As they put more and more energy into their attacks and then finally, The first leader overwhelmed Naruto and his attack hit the blonde making a huge explosion along with a lot of smoke. The wind was now back to normal, The shaking was finally stopped, Everything stopped and went back to normal the way it used to be. After that the smoke slowly cleared, Only side was cleared where Mamoru was standing, The side where the blue-eyed boy was, Was still covered with smoke. The lava dragon slayer was exhausted and breathing hard, Very hard.

"It's over..." The black-haired assassin said and turned to go and annihilate the princess. The 1st leader was walking and suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Wa...it !" This voice was very familiar, Mamoru didn't want to believe it but it was the truth, The lava dragon slayer turned and saw a standing Naruto. Naruto's pants were burned and most of his body had and he had his right eye closed and his right was now completely tore apart.

"I...i wi...will no...not...a...a..!" The blonde then fell on the ground as his fatigue got the best of him.

"_This boy, It's best if i kill him using my strongest attack, Before...HE KILLS ME !"_ Mamoru thought and then swiped his arms in a circular fashion, His dark red aura appeared again but this time it was way more powerful.

"_I'm going to die...What should i do ?!"_ Naruto thought as he smashed his fist in a nearby rock completely destroying it.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

"_Naruto...Even though you've mastered the Vibration magic and the Sharp magic, That doesn't mean you've become the best, Remember there will be times when you won't be able to beat your enemy, You won't be able to counter-attack, The only path you'll be able to see will be death...Do you know what are you supposed to do in such a condition...?" Said the blonde's father figure with a serious look while he took a sip from his tea, This got the new vibration mage all worried._

_"What ? Tell me father what should i do ? What should i do when i get in such conditions ?" Naruto desperately asked, The white-haired mage grinned._

_"Naruto...!" Rayleigh said with a grin, The blonde nodded as he patiently waited for his father-figure's answer._

_"You just have to believe in yourself and give it everything you've got !" The mentor said with a mocking grin. Naruto got a tick mark on his head and his right eye brow started twitching and his eyes started becoming bigger and bigger._

_"Stop screwing with me...That's it believe in myself, How will that-..." The blonde was cut short when Rayleigh started laughing very hard._

_"Hey you are screwing with me aren't you, Come on it's not funny !"_ _Naruto said with a pissed-off face._

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"So i've just gotta believe in me, And give it everything i've got huh ? NO I'VE GOTTA GIVE MORE THAN I HAVE !" Yelled the blonde as started releasing his magical aura, But this time it was more powerful than before.

"A new technique sounds great to beat the guy..._I've only got one shot at this,_!" Naruto said and planned a new move, A new technique, The blonde took his right hand up in the air and opened the palm, Now his hand's plam faced the sky. There was some energy building up in his palm and soon it became a sphere, But it kept getting bigger and bigger.

"_What is that boy doing ?! No matter i'll just end this..._**Crimson Lotus : **!" Said the 1st leader as he kept gathering energy and now it seemed like it was done.

"**Exploding Lava Blade !**" The lava dragon slayer created a veryg powerful, highly destructive torrent of lava which was going towards Naruto to kill him, While this was happening the blonde's dark-violet-colored ball had gotten a lot of bigger, It was at least five times the size of an average human.

"**Vibration Magic : Vibration Empeeeerooor !**" Naruto yelled and with all his might threw the ball towards the lava attack that was coming towards him, Both attacks clashed and then all the things by their side were blown away by the impact of these two attacks, Even the users themselves were having a hard time continuing this any longer. Both attacks were like equal and created a gigantic explosion. There was smoke everywhere and it was slowly slowly clearing up.

* * *

_**With The Princess :**_

* * *

"_There was again another explosion, Is Naruto really holding his own against such assassins...I just hope he is alright !"_ The blonde princess thought as she kept running, still for an unknown reason.

* * *

_**Back To The Battle Ground :**_

* * *

The smoke was finally cleared. The place was completely remodeled everything was changed, There were no trees due to the intense battle. When someone would focus you would see two bodies lying, One was a blonde kid of course Naruto and the other was the 1st leader known as Mamoru. Both were bleeding from almost all parts of their bodies, Mamoru's clothes were ripped apart, His pants were mostly tore as well same was with Naruto.

"Wake up Naruto,..." The blonde was hearing these words in his head, He didn't know how or what was it but these voices woke him up. The blonde was now awake breathing hard, After looking all over the place he remembered the attack.

"I...i'd...b... ...go...to...Shi...Shion !" The blonde stutteringly said and then started walking in the direction where Shion had gone. After fifteen minutes,

"_That boy...!"_ Was all Mamoru could say and then he heard some foot steps. The lava dragon slayer turned to see who was it and was shocked to see the guy..."Commander TERUO !" Said the man with a shocked face...

"You guys are such a mess Mamoru !" The new figure said.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"Oh man, I sure do heal a lot faster..." Naruto said as now he was running very fast, Most his wounds now weren't as severe as before and his condition wasn't critical anymore as well. The blonde was trying to catch up with Princess Shion and he was very happy when he was saw a woman with light blonde hair.

"Hey...Shion !" Yelled the vibration mage with a grin as he waved his hand as he still continued his pacing. The princess was shocked to hear this voice and to make sure of it she turned her face and looked at the blonde who wasn't dead.

"Naruto..." The girl said and stopped in her tracks, She was really happy to see him alive, The princess hadn't known Naruto for long but he was risking his life for her and that alone was enough for Shion to care for this optimistic-crzay-guy.

"Okay...Now i need an explanation and so i can help you completely okay, And yeah no lies...or else...You and me..." Said the blonde with a devilish look in his eyes, The girl first freaked out but chuckled knowing that he was just kidding and then got serious and sad all of sudden.

"Alright, Let's start from the beggining, My name is Shion, I'm a princess from the Pheonix Kingdom. There is a law in Pheonix Kingdom which all kings or queens must follow, And that law is to send their child to the other half of the world when they turn seventeen, And then when the king and or queen dies, Their child must come from the other half of the world and get their parents' throne but if they take more than ten days then the eldest brother of the king will take over, My parents died in an accident, And these assassins, My uncle Tenma sent them so that i could be killed and he could become the new king !" Explained the girl as tears started falling from her eyes.

Shion would've been sad for her parents' death but now that her uncle was trying to kill her how would she be feeling. Naruto knew what she felt and was going to calm her down by doing something but the girl again spoke.

"Even though these assassins couldn't kill me because of you there are only three days left and i don't have any money to go their by trains or any other trans-..." The girl was mourning but was cut off by the blonde when he tightly caught her in a warm embrace. Naruto wasn't wearing anything, He was shirtless and hugging the princess in such a state was what he didn't notice, Shion was blushing so much that her face was comparable to that of a tomato, The blue-eyed boy then released the embrace as he noticed that the princess had calmed down.

"Where is it ?!" Naruto angirly said, His eyes were filled with determination. The blonde had completely forgotten about his wounds.

"Wha...W-..." Shion was again interrupted by Naruto.

"I said in which direction is your kingdom ?!" This time he yelled with anger which scared the girl, The princess could only life her finger and point in a direction where her Pheonix kingdom was, The blonde took her in his arms and tightly held her making her blush again, She fell in his body's warmness.

"Hold on tight Shion !" Naruto said as his body started glowing dark-violet. The former ninja released his magical aura, It was so powerful yet so calm and warm.

"O...Okay !" Shion said as she held the blonde as closer as possible and still maintained her red face.

"_I've only regained 5% percent of my magic power but if i can use both chakra and magic at the same time..._**Vibration Movement !**" The boy murmured as his whole body was enveloped in dark-violet-colored aura and then he disappeared and started running at the speed of sound.

* * *

_**Time Skip 2 Days, 23 Hours And 55 Minutes :**_

* * *

"And please wear the throne and you shall become the new ki-..." An old man with a beard was interrupted when he heard an voice, This was Naruto's voice and in his arms was the princess and the future-queen of the Pheonix Kingdom.

"Shion baby !" An old man with glasses stood from the crowd and yelled.

"Old man Hitsugaya !" Said the princess as she told the blonde to let go of her and so he did, The girl then explained everything and Tenma was imprisoned for his crimes,

Tenma is an old man, He has short white hair, thick black beard and a small moustache with green eyes. This guy was wearing an over all purple colored dress, With some special stars drawn in the centre of the gut-part.

Shion had become the new queen of the Pheonix Kingdom only because of a certain blonde. Princess, I mean the queen had told her best doctors to look after Naruto's wounds and it took him a whole week to regain his Magic Power, Chakra and his wounds to be completely healed, Naruto spent another two days enjoying the company of the blonde queen and now it was time for the departure.

"Shion...You may have become a queen, But i'll still call you Princess Shion. Is that okay ?!" Politely slightly-blushing Naruto asked and in a way demanded for his request to be completed.

"Right, You can call me Princess Shion or even Shion if you like !" The now-queen said with a warm grin on her face.

"Shion...Okay so this is good-bye huh, Well can't waste anymore time, I've gotta go !" Naruto said as he was about to go but his hand was held by another hand which stopped him from going, This was princess' hand.

"Naruto, Here is a gift !" She said as she gave Hitsugaya a nod and he brought a bag with some clothes and some money.

"It's the only way of showing our gratitude !" The blonde girl said still slightly blushing.

"Or you could've just kisse-..." The blonde was cut off as Shion leaned closer to his cheek and passionately kissed him, She broke the kiss quickly as Hitsugaya was also there seeing her antics.

"Hahahahhaha, I was just kidding...Now before you decide to make me a ki-...!" The blonde didn't complete his sentense and quickly grabbed a hold of the bag and disappeared without a trace and reappeared like in one minute and he was already far away from the both of them.

"_King...Does he think i would mar..."_ The girl couldn't complete as she heard Naruto's words.

"Take care princess..." Naruto said from far as he waved his hand and kept running to go to Fairy Tail. The princess also waved her hand as some tears escaped her eyes, Were these tears of happiness or was she really sad that Naruto was leaving. But he slowly slowly disappeared from their sight as he was a lot far away.

"Fairy Tail...HERE I COME !" Naruto yelled as he kept going and going and going.

* * *

_**Time Skip One Day :**_

* * *

The blonde was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans, he was currently grinning as he heard the words of the loud speakers. Naruto was right now sitting in a train.

"**All Passengers, We've Arrived At The Magnolia Station Please Get Your Luggage And Don't Leave Anything Behind. We Hope You Enjoyed The Ride**" Were the words of the train terminal loud speakers, Naruto walked out of the train slowly made his way to a certain place, He asked some people for directions.

"FAIRY TAIL !" The vibration mage yelled as he now stopped in his tracks and looked at the building while grinning.

**The End Of The Chapter #5 :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** :**_

* * *

_First Of All I Would Really Like To Thank One...__Shadowalkz__, He Has Helped Me A Lot In Improving My Writing And Second __The Flash Pirates__, This Guy Has Also Helped In The Writing Section, So I Thank Them From The Bottom Of My Heart...And I Can Tell You That They Are Both Writers And Their Stories Are Really Good. Check Out __The Phoenix Of Fairy Tail__ By __Shadowalkz __And Don't Forget __Money Or Love __By __The Flash Pirates__._

_Yo Guys, What's Up ? OKAY ! This Was The Final Update Of The First Saga Because There Is No Chapter Left In This SAGA ! Now Let Me Clear Some Things Up For You, This Chapter Used To Be A 3K And Right Now It's Length Is...Over 9000...Anyways, Yeah It's A 9K Chapter So What I Ask In Return Is...REVIEW REIVEW and REIVEW ! (If You Haven't Done So Already)._

_Also This Shion Is Just An OC I Made, Not From Naruto Verse...So Don't Get Confused._

_Just Some Useless Information, The Fight Of Naruto And Mamoru Was Alone 4K...4K HOLY SHIT, That Makes It My Biggest Fight Ever, I'm Not Saying Best *Spoilers Alert* Because That Would Be Mystogan Vs. Denwa *Spoilers Alert END* Anyways Tell Me How Was The Improved Fight._

_That's It For Now B-}_

_**Have A Good Day/Night\Evening/Noon\Morning Or Whatever You Are Having 8-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out ;-}**_


	6. Fairy Tail

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

As I Said This IS The First Chapter Of S-Class Trial Saga Even Though, Well I Shouldn't go on and spoil anything now Should i ?

_**Guys, I'm really sorry for updating so late, i've had a lot of other works e.g = I've updated all my previous chapters really they were very bad when i read them myself, I was really really disappointed thanks for your support now some serious stuff**_

_**Guys,, My school days are resumed, so before school days, I had like 4 or 5 hours for scripting the chapter, then i started writing had like 7 to 6 hours for that but now things have changed i'll give my 5 hours to school i'll come home tired so i will sleep like 3 hours then i'll go and hang out with my few friends**_

_**it'll be already night like 8 p.m or 9 p.m then i'll script the next chapter for only one hour OMG and then if i get some 10 minutes i'll write the story. the progress will be really slow but there is a upside. On each chapter i'll give the release date of next chapter and i'll try to get the job done by then**_

_**Anyways enjoy :-)**_

* * *

_**Saga #2 - The DARK HEART Guild**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #6 - Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Year X782 March**

It was night the moon was also full "So thats fairy tail guild huh?" Naruto said while looking at the guild

it was 7 p.m of night naruto didn't want to go just yet because he was tired from all that traveling he wanted to be at his best when he joins fairy tail naruto went and got a room in hotel and spent the last of his money that he got from Princess Shion as a reward for saving her kingdom.

_**The Next Morning**_

"Woah, That was quite a sleep" Naruto said while standing from the bed, He opened his room's windows so he could get the refreshing air,

He exercised a little bit he was a lot happy, he was ready to go to the Fairy Tail guild

"Alright ! Its time to go and show" Naruto said while jumping out of the window,

He was excited for joining fairy tail he didn't even use door, It was not important anyway Naruto had already paid rent for his room,

He was near to fairy tail, He could see the guild easily, The hotel Naruto had for rent, Was far from the guild,

"Okay, We will be leaving now" A girl said while coming out of the guild, she was not alone a guy and a girl were with her

(a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes,She wore a short, Dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, She wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, Black socks along with brown shoes)

"Take care, Lisanna,Mira And Elfman" someone was shouting from inside the guild Naruto hid from those three peoples thinking they might be enemies

(a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh),

(a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye)

"Wait,, One of them has fairy tail stamp !" naruto said while looking at mirajane's fiary tail stamp "We'll be alright" Mira said replying to someone inside the guild

The three of them left for mission, Naruto was walking near to the guild he saw a man

(a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair, A scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf)

"Man, they didn't take me to the s-class mission" Natsu said while sitting on a chair with a blue cat flying around him.

"Now, now. Don't worry Natsu ! You'll get your chance" Happy said

(a small blue cat with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Happy's body is rectangular too. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. He was carrying around a green backpack)

Naruto walked upto him

"Hello ! Where can i register ?" Naruto asked Natsu

"You wanna join Fairy Tail ?" Natsu said,

"Yep" Naruto replied

"Master is not here, when he comes you can join" Natsu said to which Naruto nodded,

they were talking about something but a bolt of lightning hit the ground

(a very tall and muscular young man with blue eyes, His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye)

"I'm The MASTER" Laxus said to which Natsu quickly responded "You are n..." He was saying but Laxus stared at him angerly Natsu was scared they just had a fight in which Natsu got ass kicked

"He...I...s...Th...e...Ma...s...t.e.r..." Natus said to Naruto

"Ye..s...H..e.e...I...s.s...T..h.e..M..a.s... " Happy said agreeing with Natsu. Naruto only nodded

Naruto walked closer to Laxus "Master, Nice to meet you" Naruto while taking his hand up for a handshake "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said while holding his hand for a handshake "I want to join Fairy Tail" Naruto said while looking at Laxus thinking that he is master,

Laxus was staring at Naruto, He quickly pulled his hand back

"You are smart boy, You should know that joining Fairy Tail isn't a joke" Laxus said with a evil smirk on his face

"I Fully understand sir" Naruto responded, smiling

"You can join...But only if you pass the test" Laxus said while he was looking at Naruto and Natsu

"_Man, What is he up to now_" Natsu thought

"So, What is this test ?" Naruto asked Laxus with an excited grin on his face

"Not much,, You just have to fight with Natsu" Laxus said while pointing towards Natsu

"_Man,, This is good i was really getting bored,, Laxus thanks" _Natsu thought

"_He is making a newcomer fight Natsu. Is he insane ?" _Happy thought

"If you win then you are in, But" Laxus was saying but was cut off by Naruto "If i lose, I Won't be able to join the guild" Naruto said with excitement, But he feared if he was to lose

"_Fairy Tail is one of the strongest guilds around if i lose"_ Naruto thought while looking at Natsu

_"Stop thinking like that Naruto, you can do it" _Naruto muttered to himself while looking at Natsu

"So what are we waiting, Lets get this party started" Natsu said while looking at Naruto,,

all other guild members were watching Gray and Erza weren't there and others were scared of Laxus so no one talked or interfered in the fight Of Naruto and Natsu,, Laxus took them both to a place behind Cardia Cathedral, Happy also followed them

It took them ten (10) Minutes to reach their

"When i say start, You two start fighting (_This should be interesting, Even though i know the outcome, Lets test you new boy)_" Laxus said, Naruto and Natsu both nodded

"1,2...3 and Start" Laxus Yelled

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild**_

* * *

"What are you saying,, Why didn't any of you stop Laxus,, I didn't Laxus would do such a thing said a woman

(a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, She was wearing a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots also having a fairy tail logo)

"_Natsu..." _Erza thought

* * *

_**The Place Behind Cardia Cathedral**_

* * *

"1,2...3 and Start" Laxus Yelled

Natsu charged on Naruto, He punched Naruto in the face by his right hand it was just about to hit when Naruto blocked it with his left hand,

Then Naruto tried to punch Natsu's gut with his right hand which Natsu blocked with his left hand, both of them were putting more and more force,

The ground underneath their feet was starting to have small cracks, It was the battle of brute strength but Naruto was at a slight advantage he was pushing Natsu back

"_This might turn out to be interesting after all..._" Laxus muttered to himslef while looking at the boys trying to push each other

"_This Blonde is strong. He is able to hold his own against an opponent like Natsu" _Happy thought

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild**_

* * *

"Where did Laxus take them ?" Erza asked Macao (I ain't describing him) "Now now, Stop worrying Erza they'll be alright" Macao said to Erza

"Just tell me where they went ?" Erza asked furiously

"I Don't know, They just left without saying anything" Macao said while trying to calm down Erza

"Hi guys, This job was easier than i thought" said a man while coming inside the guild

(he has spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular)

"Oh Gray you came back, How was the mission" Macao asked

"Better than i expected" Gray replied while coming near and sitting on the chair by Macao's side

"So, Where is the fire freak ?, On a Mission,, Erza is here i didn't notice" Gray asked

* * *

_**The Place Behind Cardia Cathedral**_

* * *

"_This guy is strong, I didn't think i'll will use magic against a newbie" _Natsu thought while he was being pushed on the ground by Naruto

"Natsu...You are... Preety s...Strong for,,,,,, Your ...Age" Naruto said to Natsu while pushing him to the ground

"You ain't too bad yourself for a newbie" Natsu said while trying to gain advantage against Naruto

"Now Prepare to lose **"FIRE DRAGON'S**" Natsu said and started charging his roar, Naruto could feel his magic power rising not just that Naruto was surprised that the test to join the guild was to beat a Dragon Slayer "_Master Luxus,, Is this for real_" Naruto thought because he was surprised, A test this hard just to join the guild

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild**_

* * *

"No way Luxus pretended to be the master and took the new boy and Natsu to fight each other" Gray said and continued

"Erza, Lets go we must stop this, The new boy will be killed by Natsu" while looking at Erza,, Erza only Nodded

* * *

_**The Place Behind Cardia Cathedral**_

* * *

"**ROAR**" Natsu was just about to fire the roar at Naruto, Naruto took a direct hit from the roar "HAHHAHAHAH, Nice fight but i win"

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild**_

* * *

Erza and Gray came out of the guild and started looking for Natsu,Naruto and Luxus, they were both searching separately, Erza suggested that would be faster

They both heard sound of an explosion,

"It came from behind the _**Cardia Cathedral **_, That fool he uses his magic so recklessly" Erza said while looking at the smoke

she started running towards the explosion,, "So, That freak is over there huh ?" Gray said while looking at the explosion and he also ran towards it

* * *

_**The Place Behind Cardia Cathedral**_

* * *

"_Amazing Speed, Natsu didn't even notice him dodge the attack, But he is still slower than me" _Luxus thought

as Natsu was saying "HAHHAHAHAH, Nice fight but i win" someone behind him put a hand on his shoulder, Natsu stopped laughing and turned to see who was it,

When he turned he saw it was Naruto "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Naruto yelled while punching Natsu in the gut sending him flying,,

Natsu immediately got control over his body by putting some flames in his feet "Hey, How did you survive ?" Natsu asked while holding his stomach

"I guess,,,,,, I...w...a...s lucky" Naruto replied *coughs a little bit*

"Now you did it" Natsu yelled while charging towards Naruto with all his might he put some more flames in his feet to enhance the speed

"**Fire Dragon's : Iron Fist" **Natsu yelled while moving farward with high speed to attack naruto

"_He is a iron dragon slayer as well" _Naruto thought then made a fist and yelled "**Vibration Fist"** and jumped and flied towards Natsu with the same speed as Natsu

"_So he uses Vibration Magic, I've never heard of that,, Anyways,, If he can use this magic perfectly Natsu won't be able lay a finger on him" _Laxus thought, while enjoying the battle

Both Natsu and Naruto, Were coming closer and closer to each other, they were about to collide but then _*slow motion start* _

At the last second Naruto yelled "**Vibration Mov...ement" ,** And disappeared in a flash

"What the..." Natsu said while moving forward,

Naruto reappeared above Natsu he had already canceled his fist move and yelled "**Mini Vibration Fist" **

A very small dark purple aura appeared on Naruto's right hand he was about to hit Natsu when both of them heard "**Lightning Body" **Luxus disappeared from his standing spot and took Natsu with him and put him to a side Naruto's mini fist collided with the ground while looking at Luxus, It didn't damage the ground much Naruto didn't take his eyes off Luxus

"_He is fast, Maybe e...ve...n fa...st...er tha...n m...e."_ Naruto thought while looking at Luxus after his fist hit the ground, _*slow motion end* _ he stood up properly

"_huff huff, cough cough "vibration movement" it is exhausting" _Naruto thought

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

A day after beating the lion that was going to kill Naruto and Hirudora

"Hey, Naruto stop the training, Enough for today" Rayleigh said to Naruto

"What, I was just getting started" Naruto said to his now called father with a annoyed face

"Yeah, For once,, (huff huff) I agree with Naruto" Hirudora said

"No, Stop it both of you" Rayleigh said furiously while scaring the shit out of Naruto And Hirudora

"Hirudora, You go home, We'll train tommorow" Naruto said with a disappointed face

"Yeah" Hirudora said and left for his house, Naruto and Rayleigh go inside their house

"Naruto, Listen to me carefully, Vibration movement never use it, Its not a vibration based magic, It uses your inner life force to increase your speed (much like inner gate) If you, You use it constantly you'll,,,, You'll die" Rayleigh said with a serious while looking Naruto eye-to-eye

"_Yeah, Like i'm going to be fooled by such things" _Naruto thought

**FLASHBACK END:**

* * *

"_Guess, Father was right, But i don't have any other thing to increase my speed wait...the reason father died...if i continue using...i die" _Naruto thought

"Thanks Luxus, Naruto is really strong" Natsu said while looking at exhausted Naruto

"So,,, Master do i pass ?" Naruto asked Luxus

"You pass alright but,... Fight me" Luxus said with an excited grin on his face

"But, Master" Naruto said

"Cut the master crap already, Just call me Luxus" Luxus said to naruto while laughing

"But you are the Guild's master" Naruto tried to convince Luxus for still calling him master

"I'm not the master, Natsu and i were just messing around with you" Luxus said while pointing towards Natsu

"Is that so, Natsu is this true ?" Naruto said with a disappointed face

"Yeah, I was really bored but we really had a nice fight !" Natsu said while looking at Naruto who was exhausted

"You, Luxus right ? I called someone like you Master ?" Naruto said furiously

"Yeah, You angry, Come on fight boy, Come on" Luxus said with a grin

"You'll pay for making a fool out of me" Naruto said while looking at Luxus with anger

Naruto went to attack Laxus he was just about to hit him "**Ice Make : Shield"** Gray yelled while creating a ice wall between Naruto and Laxus but Naruto didn't stop,

Naruto hit the Ice Wall with all his might it shattered to pieces "Guess i shouldn't have used only 20% of my power" Gray said while watching Naruto going to hit Luxus

A red haired girl jumped in and stopped his punch with one hand "Stop it !" Erza yelled while pointing his sword towards Luxus

"You think you can beat me huh, Red-Head" Luxus said while trying to mock Erza

"You want to test out ?" Erza said

Naruto stopped, seeing a girl in his path, as Erza saw that Naruto calmed down, She let his hand go, He was standing but breathing hard due to the vibration movement

"Come on what are you waiting for ?" Luxus said

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa" Erza yelled while slashing her sword towards Luxus

"Stop it all of you" Someone yelled from near where Natsu was

"What the ?" Gray yelled while turning to see who is it

"Who is it" Erza said while stoping her sword that was about to his Luxus

"Master !" Natsu yelled *smiles*

"_So, Thats the master of Fairy tail, He is giant, His magic power, its almost as strong as Rayleigh's magic power,, But even so Luxus..." _Naruto muttered to himself

"So, Its you huh, Gramps" Luxus said with a evil smirk on his face

"Luxus, Stop this at once, Macao told me everything" Makarov yelled at Luxus

"I was actually getting bored, I was going to leave anyway" Luxus said and disappeared in flash using his "**Lightning Body" **technique

_"Luxus is the Master's grandson,, If that girl wouldn't have shown when she did i would have been died, Luxus is strong, Stronger than the master himself" _Naruto thought

"Natsu, Why did you do that" Makarov asked Natsu

"Master, I was really getting bored, Lisanna didn't take me to S-Class mission" Natsu replied

"Even so" Erza said while making a fish with a evil look in her eyes, Natsu ran and Erza was chasing him

"I'll also go Master" Gray said and left

Makarov walked to Naruto, Naruto was nervous

"So, You want to join the Guild then" Makarov asked Naruto

"Yeah, and I already passed the test" Naruto replied

"There is no test to join the Guild, You are not supposed to be strong when you join, You are supposed to get strong after joining" Makarov said while putting his hand Naruto's shoulder, They both walked together and went inside the Guild, Naruto got a blue Fairy tail stamp on his upper right arm (Opposite to Erza's)

He was about to chose a mission and leave the guild when everyone fell asleep except for the master

"Mys...t... .n" Makarov said in a very sleepy state

(Mystogan has dark eyes, blue hair and tattoo on the right side of his face. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages,he wears a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity from his guildmates, He usually carries his Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body "He is not a s-class mage yet")

Mystogan came and took a job from request board he was just about to leave "Wait, Before you go, Take the sleeping spell off" Makarov said

"5...4...3...2...1" Mystogan said, he was already gone then afterwards everyone woke up

Naruto took a job and left the guild to complete it

* * *

**Time Skip Two Days**

Naruto came back, He had finished his job, Everyone was quite, Natsu was not in the guild

"What happened guys" Naruto yelled, He saw Elfman, Mirajane crying, Erza was trying to calm down Mira, While master was by Elfman's side

"We lost father and mother a long time ago, But now Lisanna as well" Mira said while crying

"What happened Gray ?" Naruto asked Gray about what had happened,

"Mirajane and Elfman's younger sister Lisanna Has DIED" Gray told Naruto in a Low voice, Naruto became upset

* * *

**Time Skip Thirty Days**

Mirajane and Elfman had overcome the lose of Lisanna, Mira was now a loving and caring person,

Naruto had become a very good friend with Mystogan,Mira,Gray,Levy,Elfman,Natsu and Erza, and He had already told Makarov and Mystogan about his past

Naruto and Mystogan always went on Missions together.

"Hey, Mira, If you don't mind, Can you tell me your father's name, I mean what kind of man was he ?" Naruto asked Mira

"Yeah, Sure why not, He was very kind and a funny man, Ae cared about all of us but 2 years ago, We were out of our house playing, But suddenly, We heard an explosion saw that our house was on fire, We thought that father died" Mira said with pain in her voice,

Naruto was shocked that same thing happened two years ago with him (Rayleigh had already told Naruto his childrens name, Naruto was just making sure)

"What was his name ?" Naruto asked Mira curiously,

"His name was, Rayleigh Strauss" Mira replied

Naruto was shocked he couldn't believe his ears that Rayleigh's children had survived

"You are,You are wrong " Naruto said

"What do you mean ?" Mira asked with a serious look

"I mean that, Two years ago Rayleigh was also out somewhere, When i saw fire i quickly ran towards it, I saw Rayleigh, I asked him what was the matter, He didn't tell me"

Naruto said and continued

"I asked him to teach me magic, It was after two months when he finally told me that He thought his three little childrens died in the house, afterwards he became my father and i became his son" Naruto said

"No way, There is no way, You are lying" Mira said while crying

"No I'm not" Naruto replied

"Then tell me my mother's name, Surely he must have told you that if you were his son" Mira asked

"Yeah, It is Shiki" Naruto answered

Mirajane was surprised even Makarov didn't know her mother's name, Words couldn't come out of her mouth, But she finally spoke (Elfman was on a job)

"Please, Please, Please tell me where is my father" Mirajane asked Naruto curiously and desperately

"I'm,, I'm sorry, He died a month ago" Naruto replied, Mira could see tears falling from Naruto's eyes, She knew if she ask anymore questions Naruto will also cry

"Can,,,,,,,,You at least take me to his grave" Mira asked Naruto to show her Rayleigh's grave" Mira asked

"Yeah sure,,, Why not I'm just his Student-son, But you are his real daughter" Naruto said and with that he left with Mira to show him Rayleigh's grave

Mira was looking at the four graves Rayleigh had created and Rayleigh's grave that was made by Naruto

**(Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Shaki Strauss And Rayleigh Strauss)**

She lied down and looked at Rayleigh's grave

"Father,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Father i'm sorry i couldn't save Lisanna i'm sorry" Mira said while looking at her father's grave

"Mira, He always spoke about you three, He loved you guys a lot" Naruto said while putting his hand on Mira's shoulder

They both left and came to the guild

"Where were you Mira and Naruto ?" Makarov asked

"Nothing,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,I got myself a older brother" Mira said while looking towards Naruto,, Naruto was blushing a little, Finally he had what he was looking for, A Family

"Yeah, Me and Sis Mira went to visit someone" Naruto said while smiling happily

"_Unbelieveable, Naruto is a fine man, Mystogan who never talked to anyone is Naruto's Best Friend and Mira and Elfman They were both sad but by Naruto's friendship, They have changed, Erza who never communicated with others much now she is always is a man with whom everyone shares their secrets._

_I'm really lucky to have people like Naruto in my guild" _Makarov thought

Afterwards Mystogan came in and took a job "Hey, Naruto are you coming ?" Mystogan asked

"Sorry sis, But i gotta go" Naruto said to Mira

"Take care, Naruto" Mira said

"Coming...Mystogan" Naruto said

Naruto and Mystogan left for a job and Elfman came back from his job, Mira told Elfman that Naruto told her

"Let him come, I'll welcome him myself, Naruto" Elfman said after he heard the Past of Naruto And Rayleigh

* * *

**Where Mystogan And Naruto are:**

* * *

They were both walking both of them were silent

"Hey, Mystogan Did you know that in december, There is going to be a S-Class Trial" Naruto said while smiling

"Whats that supposed to mean ?" Mystogan asked Naruto curiously

"I asked Erza and she said : If someone passes the test they can become An S-Class mage just like Luxus and Erza and go upstairs to take even difficult missions" Naruto replied while putting both his hands behind his head

"Yeah, About that, Whats going on between You and Erza" Mystogan asked while taking his make off

"Whats going on about us, What do you mean ?" Naruto replied while blushing a little

"Oh so, You want me to tell her" Mystogan said making Naruto blush even more his face was red like a tomato

"Mystogan, Please i beg of you" Naruto said while blushing like a tomato

"Okay okay, I'm just kidding but don't be late in such a thing" Mystogan said with a serious look

"Yeah i know, I won't be late, Anyways lets get job done" Naruto said

They both went to do the jobe

* * *

_**Finally, This is the end of Chapter 6 Of "The Unknown World" **_

_**Yeah Next Chapter will be starting of S-Class trial, So what do you guys think ? Better than my previous chapters**_

_**All improvements in writing, were because of SHADOWALKZ tips Thanks SHADOWALKZ, See you guys next update**_

_**P.S : Guys please please please review, i really appreciate it**_


	7. Dark Heart

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

**NOTE : I Know It Is A Short Chapter But Next One Will Be 8K So Don't Worry. Stickermans50 Over and Out**

* * *

_**Saga #2 - The DARK HEART Guild**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #7 - DARK HEART**

* * *

**YEAR X782 APRIL**

Two tall men were coming towards the Fairy Tail guild. One of them was Naruto, The Vibration Mage and the other was Mystogan the Mysterious mage

"Phew, That was quite a job, Won't you agree ?" Naruto said to Mystogan as they were both walking towards the guild, They had completed their job

"Yeah that was some mission alright ! I Should put on my mask" Mystogan replied as he put his mask back to which Naruto nodded

Naruto and Mystogan both entered the Guild and rested for a while, They were talking to each other but stopped when they saw Mirajane by their side

"Yo Mira whats up ?" Naruto asked as he waved his hand a little bit

"Everything is fine Naruto. So how was the mission ?" Mira asked while grinning

"It was easy !" Naruto said in a cool way

"We will be leaving now !" Mystogan said and both of them left the and went to their apartment

After some time, Erza entered the guild and rushed to the counter where Mira was sitting and doing her job

"Where are Mystogan and Naruto ?" Erza said with a worried face, Which made Mira worried as well

"Calm down Erza" Mira said and tried calm her past rival

"I Can't, There is a problem !" Erza replied while she sweated a little bit

"Alright alright, Mystogan and Naruto are in their apartment" Mira said as soon as she told Erza, Erza left to talk to Mystogan and Naruto for something important

"Woah, That was fast" Mira said as she saw Erza leaving the guild fast

*Knock knock* Erza knocked Naruto and Mystogan's apartment's door

"Now that was some job, We have two month of worth rent for the payment" Mystogan said while laying on the bed because they were both tired

"Yeah, You got that right we won't have to" Naruto was saying but was cut off when heard the knock on the door

"Who is there ?" Mystogan said as he reached the door

"Its Erza, Please open !" Erza replied, as soon as she replied Mystogan said to Naruto

"Hey,, Its your girl Naruto" He said in a very low voice Naruto turned a little red

"Will you quit it already? You've been saying that since the last mission ! Anyways put your mask on" Naruto said

"Yeah, You are right, Your red face and her red hair makes a nice couple" Mystogan replied

Naruto opened the door when Mystogan put his mask on

"Hi Erza, How is it going in the guild" Naruto asked Erza with a little red face

"_I can't help but feel sad for the guy, He can't even control his emotions" _Mystogan thought

"Naruto, Mystogan i need your help in something" Erza said with a worried face

"Woah, slow down Erza what happened" Naruto said

"While i was coming back from the mission, I overheard something terrible !" Erza said while having a worried face

"What are talking about Erza ?" Naruto while he put his right hand on Erza's left shoulder, Mystogan was just watching

"I...I Heard that the **DARK HEART GUILD **is on the move to destroy all the guilds and their first target is **FAIRY TAIL **!"

"What are you saying the "**DARK HEART GUILD**" Naruto said with a worried and confused face

"That can't be ?" Mystogan said

"Did you tell The Master and Others about this Erza" Naruto asked Erza

"No i didn't tell me, I didn't want to worry them" Erza replied

"But i don't think this is that much of a problem" Mystogan said

"What do you mean Mystogan ?" Naruto asked

"I Mean our Master is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, their Master is strong but our's is STRONGER" Mystogan said with a relieved face

"You are right, Erza Don't worry" Naruto said to Erza while consoling her

"That may be, But all wizards in the Guild are not as strong as Master, If they were to assualt the guild we won't stand a chance" Erza said while looking down

"Erza, What makes you think that ?" Mystogan asked

"Mystogan, Naruto, They have 8 ELITE SOLDIERS similar to our S-Class mages" Erza said with a frightened face

"We only have two options, (1) Contact Gildarts, If he is here than there is no worry but i don't think we will be able to communicate with him and (2) Attack them before they attack us" Erza said with a very little smile

"Gildarts !,, wait, You mean THE GILDARTS" Naruto and Mystogan said excitedly with stars in their eyes

"Yeah, That Gildarts, But he is gone on a century quest and i don't think even the master knows where he is ?" Erza said with seriosness

"That means" Mystogan said and didn't finish

"we are going to do Plan B" Naruto completed Mystogan's sentence

"Yeah, Thats right" Erza said

"But, Only the three of us won't stand a chance against them" Mystogan and Naruto both said together

"I have some other people in mind as well" Erza said surprising Naruto and Mystogan

"So how many of us will be in this mission ?" Naruto asked Erza curiously

"I think,,,,,,,Eight to be exact" Erza replied

"And those will be." Mystogan said

"It'll be Me, You, Naruto, Natsu, Mira, Elfman, Cana and Gray" Erza replied

**THE END**

* * *

**Hi Guys, Whats up?, Anyways I thought i should do a mini arc before time skipping to s-class promotion trial there are still months left i can't time skip all that without giving out anything anyways now it depends on you guys should i do this arc or i should just make this a dream of naruto and continue to the S-Class promotion arc, Its upto you guys to decide and i'm also thinking about making another story but firstly should i do this DARK HEART saga or not**

**P.S : PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, Review guys i had expected at least 5 to 10 reviews on the last chapter but i couldn't believe my eyes only 1 thats really cruel**


	8. Invasion

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

**NOTE : The 8 Elite Soldiers are like S-Class mages of Fairy tail but Element 4 Of Phantom Lord were supposed to be on par With the S-Class mages so,, You guys understand what i'm trying to say if not "Elfman beat Sol" , "Gray Beat Juvia" , "Injured Erza Beat Aria" , " AND,,,, Anyways Enjoy Chapter Guys _ **

** : He Only Shows Naruto His Face, And I Wanted Him To Be More Talking Kinda Guy**

**Livvy4243 : Thanks. I'll Keep That In Mind, I Tried Replying You Through P.M But...**

* * *

_**Saga #2 - The DARK HEART Guild**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #8 - Invasion**

* * *

**Year X782 APRIL**

As soon as Erza finished telling peoples name that will be joining them, Mystogan and Naruto both agreed to go with her, She then called Mirajane and others and explained what they are up against

"Oh yeah,, A mission perfect for me,, I wanted to kick ass for a long time,, I'm all fired up now" Natsu said

"For once, I agree with the fire freak, This should be quite a challenge,, I'll beat at least three of those elites" Gray said

Natsu's left eyebrow twitched and he punched Gray, He was lying on the ground

"Why did you call me fire freak, Stripper !" Natsu said

Gray stood from his position he was about to attack Natsu

"Because you are a fir..." Gray was saying but was cut off when Erza glared at the both of them,,They were scared so they kept quite for the whole meeting

Everyone was excited for the mission but Mira was sitting quietly and was watching and then

"I Totally disagree with it, And i won't allow Naruto or Elfman to go either" Mira shouted

"I know, Its a difficult mission but please we don't have other option ?" Erza replied

"I just lost Lisanna,,,,,,I don't want to lose Elfman and Naruto as well" Mira said while sheding tears to which Elfman also got some tears in his eyes

Erza was completely speechless she knew that Mira was right she had no choice but to go without Naruto,Mira and Elfman

"We will all meet at the..." Erza was saying but was cut off Naruto shouted "I'm going to bathroom !" Naruto exclaimed and gave Mystogan a nod, Mystogan understood what Naruto was trying to say and went behind him

"Yes Naruto,, Tell me what do you want to say ?" Mystogan asked Naruto,,, He explained his plane to Mystogan to which Mystogan gave him a nod

"Alright ! Thats one hell of a plan !" Mystogan exclaimed, And both of them walked to the mage group that was still in the discussion

"Okay,,So we will all meet at the near _**Cardia Cathedral **_tommorow 08:00 a.m" Erza said all others except Mira, Naruto and Elfman nodded

"_Man, I thought i would get a rematch against Naruto, But since he is not coming,, what can we do now ?" _Natsu thought

The next day 08:30 a.m only Cana and Erza were gathered there

"_This mission,,,,Should i tell master about this,,,,,,Also without the help of Mira,Naruto and Elfman this will be quite difficult !" _Erza thought

"Natsu, Gray and even Mystogan they are all late" Cana said

"I'm going to beat them to a pulp if they make us wai..." Erza was saying but was cut off, When she saw Natsu and Gray showing up and with them was another boy

"Sorry we are late,,,,,Before we came, We went to Mira and asked her If Naruto could come but she completely ignored us" Gray said

"And i thought we will need more men so,,,,We brought Loke with us" Natsu said

Loke was standing away from Erza because he was scared of her,,

"Alright,, Thats good the more people we have the quicker the mission will be" Erza said while looking at her team

Natsu, Gray and Cana were smiling at Loke because he was standing away from "He is pathetic,,Hey Loke come on over here" Cana while she tried to tease Loke,,Loke was getting angrier by the second as they were mocking him,, Then suddenly a voice was heard "We've lost enough time lets go !" Mystogan said,, Erza was quite happy that Mystogan was there because he was quite strong she really had high hopes but she still felt if Strauss siblings were here than it could've been easier

"_if Naruto and Others were here" _Erza thought, Natsu saw that Erza was worried so he came closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder while giving her smile,, Her hopes had gotten higher,, Because Natsu,Cana,Gray,Mystogan and Loke were quite strong mages

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild**_

* * *

_"_Sis i'm going on a mission" Naruto exclaimed as he took a job and was about to leave Mirajane was watching him and she was happy that Naruto listened to her she came closer to Naruto and said "I'm sorry Naruto, But i can't allow you and Elfman to go,, You have to understand that" Naruto didn't want to break her heart so he also agreed to stay

* * *

_**The Place Where Mystogan and Others are**_

* * *

"Hey Mystogan, When will we reach our destination" A very thin and small voice said, It was like it was heard from Mytogan's pocket, Mystogan grew some tick marks he was really pissed off

"Can't you shut up ?" Mystogan replied to the the Invisible voice source Mystogan's pocket grew some tick marks as well

"I'm just tired you know" replied the Voice, Natsu heard Mystogan talking to himself and couldn't help but ask him

"Buddy you alright ?" Natsu said as he saw Mystogan talk to himself

"Yeah" Mystogan replied, Natsu then got his attention back on the road they already had been walking for one hour

"If Natsu understood what was going on, You'll be in trouble" Mystogan said to the Invisible voice while walking and keeping his eye on the road

"Anyways,,We are out of range so...I won't be able to maintain it any longer" The invisible voice said with a sigh

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild**_

* * *

"Elfman, I'm not going to fight you, You know that, So don't bother with it" Naruto said to Elfman

Elfman was preety depressed Naruto knew that it was because he was left out in the mission but what could he do

"Okay fine, But just one fight" Naruto said with a sigh he was also depressed he could understand the white mage's feelings better than anyone

"Alright, Thanks bro" Elfman said as he moved to punch Naruto, He was not on guard The yellow blonde didn't think that his now-called brother would punch him without any kind of warning then suddenly as soon as Elfman punched Naruto,,, In a poof of smoke he vanished, When Mirajane looked what happened she was really angry she must have guessed where Naruto went

* * *

_**The Place Where Mystogan and Others are**_

* * *

"That fool,, He just had to go and punch my clone in the face !" Naruto said with a angry face he couldn't believe it, He thought that he would go and kick some ass without Mira noticing but things didn't go as he planned them

"Hahahahahahhaha" Mystogan laughed in high voice taking everyone's attention Erza was glaring at Mystogan with anger and curiosity while Natsu also joined Mystogan, and he also started laughing with him soon Cana joined them, Gray also started giggling while Loke was laughing as hard as Mystogan

"Hahahahhaahahahhaha" A Voice even higher than Mystogan laughed which got everyone's attention,,

"Whats That !?" Erza asked as she was rather afraid it might be an enemy,, As soon as she said Mystogan completely stopped laughing and noticed everyone else also stopped laughing

"Be on your guard it could be an enemy !" Erza yelled as she summoned one of her swords while taking a battle stance then a _**White Mice **_came out of Mystogan's pocket everyone was glaring at it Erza was going to slash it when Mystogan stopped her sword with one his Magic Stave while the mice Shouted

_**"Transform !" **_then it turned into Naruto everyone was surprised at the Young Blonde

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild**_

* * *

"Even though i told him not to go,,,,Why didn't he listen to me,,, That IDIOT !" Mira growled with a furious voice

"What happened sis ? I don't get it !" Elfman said

"He is with them !" Mira replied

* * *

_**The Place Where Mystogan and Others are**_

* * *

"NARUTO !" Everyone growled as they saw the mice changing into Naruto, He was laying on ground Mystogan came and gave him a hand, Naruto cleared the dust that was on his garments

"So it didn't work huh ?" Mystogan asked Naruto, Erza and the others were surprised because they didn't know were their fellow mages talking about everyone was quite then

"So you came Naruto,,, I didn't think Mira allowed you to do so,, How did you get here ?" Erza Asked curiously while other mages only nodded because they also wanted to know how did Naruto get here

"Alright ! I was getting tired sitting into your pocket anyways,,, Lets get on with the show" Naruto replied to which Erza grew some tick marks on her head

She made a fist and was coming closer and closer to Naruto and Hit him with all her might and she loudly said

"First, Answer me,,, Then we'll get on with the show ! Got it !" ERZA Growled Naruto was shaking with fear he didn't notice Erza's question before but this time he completely heard it

"I...I,,, Okay, Lets start from the beggining" Naruto said with a fearful voice as he started explaining

* * *

**FLASHBACK :**

_"We will all meet at the..." Erza was saying but was cut off Naruto shouted "I'm going to bathroom !" Naruto exclaimed and gave Mystogan a nod, Mystogan understood what Naruto was trying to say and went behind him_

_"Yes Naruto,, Tell me what do you want to say ?" Mystogan asked Naruto,,, He explained his plane to Mystogan to which Mystogan gave him a nod_

_"Mystogan, Listen carefully to what i have to say,, I'll create a __**Shadow Clone **__and tell him to be with Mira and Elfman and tommorow at 9:00 A.M he will go on a mission so Mira will think that i'm not with you guys" Naruto said and then stopped and took deep breath before explaining further_

_"And then when we will come back from the mission,,, I'll wait outside and come 10 minutes after you guys so she'll think that i was doing my mission" Naruto said_

_Then Naruto summoned a clone and told him the plan while he transformed himself into a __**White Mice**_

_"Alright ! Thats one hell of a plan !" Mystogan exclaimed, And Mystogan and Naruto Clone walked to the mage group that was still in the discussion_

_"Okay,,So we will all meet at the near __**Cardia Cathedral **__tommorow 08:00 a.m" Erza said all others except Mira, Naruto and Elfman nodded_

**FLASHBACK END:**

* * *

"And, Thats what happened,, I couldn't let you guys go alone" Naruto said with a concerned face,, Erza smiled when she heard how much Naruto struggled to help her

"Naruto,, Lets have a remat..." Natsu was when Erza punched him in the face to shut him up

"So Naruto,,, What is a **Shadow Clone ?**" Erza asked with curiosity

_"When did i mention that part ?" _Naruto thought to himself but then he showed his friends his ninjutsu but didn't actually tell them that it was a chakra move

"Well,, Lets go guys ! What are we waiting for ?" Gray and Cana growled and the others nodded

And so all of them started walking with Erza leading the way,, Gray and Natsu were talking to each other, Cana and Loke to each other while Mystogan and Naruto talked to each other,,But then Naruto went ahead and Started walking with Erza, She looked at Naruto with a Smile to which he Smiled back with a blush. They were talking to each other after 15 minutes of walking they reached a The train station and Erza had already bought the tickets but then she gave the receptionist 1 ticket back seeing as one of their members didn't come, Erza and the others then walked near some Benches and sit on them while waiting for the train that was going to **Shirotsume Town**, The **DARK HEART GUILD** was 3 kilometers away from it

"Erza !" Happy cried

"What Happy ?" Erza asked

"Why did you give that ticket back ?" Happy said sadly. Erza quickly understood what Happy was saying so she went and took the ticket back

"Now Happy happy" Erza asked

"Yes" Happy replied

Erza sit on a bench she was sitting alone and then Naruto and Mystogan sit on the other and all others except Natsu sit on the third one, Naruto looked at Natsu and said

"Hey,, Natsu come here you can sit here i'll stand because you will have to withstand the motion sickness so it's better that you save energy" Naruto said with warm voice the reason for why Natsu didn't sit on the benches was, Because all of them were full, Only one was left, That was Erza's but Natsu was scared so he didn't sit beside Erza "Please don't remind me of that Naruto o_o~ !" Natsu said with a worried and tensed face

**"Ledies And Gentlemen, We will depart from Magnolia Town terminal In 15 minutes. Our destination will be "Shirotsume Town" Terminal"** A sound came from speakers all the passengers heard it clearly including our mages

Then Naruto went and sit on the bench where Erza was sitting. "So Erza !" Naruto said while blushing a little Erza looked at Naruto "Yes, Naruto !" Erza replied

"Nothing,, Nothing at all -_-II " Naruto said while he sweatdropped, Then all of them started conversing with each other after 10 Minutes

"Erza." Naruto said while looking at Erza

"Yes,, Naruto ?" Erza said, Naruto was smiling but then he turned serious

"So, Do you have any information on the **DARK HEART GUILD** !" Naruto asked to which Erza nodded everyone saw that and came closer to the S-Class Mage to listen what she had to say

"There are 9 People in the guild that we should be aware of

_**(1) Lucas Black**_ **:** _The Master Of _**DARK HEART GUILD**

_He uses_ _**Energy Make Magic, Beam Magic, Quick Magic, and Flow Magic**_

_**(2) Demon :**_ _Nobody knows his true name they just call him demon_

_His magic is __**Demon Magic and Earth Magic**_

_**(3) Fura : **__The Elder Brother Of Kentaro_

_He uses __**Shake Magic, Absorbtion Magic,, **__Much similar to Naruto's Vibration Magic but his Shake magic is far stronger than his Absorbtion magic_

_**(4) Kentaro : **__The Younger Brother Of Fura_

_He uses __**Absorbtion Magic, Shake Magic,, **__And he uses the same magic as his brother but he is better on Absorbtion magic than his Shake magic. He is the weakest of Elite Soldiers_

_**(5) Kuro : **__He is always seen wearing black_

_He uses __**Art Magic **__and Other magics as well but we don't know_

_**(6) Mizuki : **__He is tall muscular man with a moustache_

_He uses __**Rock Magic**_

_**(7) Denwa :**_ _No one has ever seen him, Magic abilities are unknown but some say he uses __**Psychic Magic**_

_**(8) Aya : **__The Only girl that is in the guild she is the secnond weakest Elite soldier_

_She uses __**Bullet Magic **__being the only one who uses holder type magic_

_And then theres this guy_

_**(9)**__**Takara Black : **__The only son of Lucas Black, Some say he is strongest of all the elites_

_His Magic abilities are __**Blood Magic,, **__It is a lost Magic" _Erza explained while all of the mages were listening with interest

"I'll Fight That Lucas guy..." Natsu said but nobody even heard what he said

"_Shake magic huh ? Interesting" _Naruto thought to himself

As soon as Erza finished explaining their opponents a huge sound was then heard

"**All Passengers, We will be leaving Magnolia Town Terminal now. Our Destination Is Shirotsume Town Terminal. Please Get To Your Seats As Soon As Possible. It'll Take Us Nine (9) Hours And Some Minutes To Get There, We Hope You Enjoy The RIDE" **A huge sound came from the terminal speakers

* * *

_**09:00 A.M**_

All passengers rushed to their seats but the pure hearted mages were coming with a rather Cool pace. All the Fairies were jumping in the train and it was about to go when they saw that Natsu didn't come

"Hey, Natsu come on !" The Brunette said shouted but Natsu didn't even react he was really scared of his sickness all of them shouted but he didn't come

"Yo, Bro, You have to come" Loke said while showing piti for Natsu

"I have to GET HIM" Erza growled with evil grin she was going but Naruto stopped her

"Wait, I Have a plan !" Naruto said to which Erza hesitantly noded

"Natsu, Do you want a rematch ?" Naruto growled as he shouted to call his friend as soon as Natsu heard Naruto saying that he rushed to them

"Yeah,, and **Fire Dragon's Rooaaa...**" Natsu was saying and he was going to burn the train when Naruto

"NOT HERE YOU FOOL ! WHEN WE GET BACK THEN WE'LL HAVE THAT REMATCH" Naruto roared with a serious face to which Natsu stopped his move and jumped on the Train as soon as they sit on their seats train started moving all of them were fine but Natsu, Well Natsu was in a pitiful state.

They all went to their compartment it had four sofas, Loke and Gray sit on one sofa, Cana sit with Erza while she was thinking about something and as Always Mystogan and Naruto sit Together and Natsu layed on the forth and last sofa. Natsu was suffring so Erza punched him in the gut and he was rendered unconscious

All of them were excited but Erza was worried, Everyone slept because it was going to take some time to reach their destination so they decided to take some rest before a huge battle. Erza, Mystogan and Naruto were awake

"_Man really gotta admit. When i read that scroll it had some great moves. Father thank you really, I'm Definately going Master all the techniques and I'll surely Complete Rasengan,," _The Young Blonde muttered to himself when he saw everyone had sleeped except Erza, Himself and Mystogan. He Slowly came near Mystogan's ear and whispered "Mytogan, Did you cast the sleeping spell ? I'm also feeling a little bit sleepy *fake sleepyness* " Naruto whispered which only Mystogan could hear

"Yes i did,, But i took it off after they completely fell asleep but it didn't affect You or Erza !" Mystogan replied, Naruto only grinned as a reaction

Slowly slowly all of them slept except for Mystogan, Who was smiling when he watched all his friends in peace afterwards he also slept.

* * *

_**02:00 P.M**_

All of the mages woke up except Natsu and started conversion each other

"**All Passengers, We Have Reached To Our Destination And We Are In Shirotsume Town Terminal. Please Take All Your Stuff ( AND GO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT). We Hope You Enjoyed The RIDE (07:45 P.M)" **Once againa huge sound came from the terminal speakers which made everyone sleeping awake. All of them were awake and were yawning except for Natsu who was still unconscious.

The Blonde mage also a ninja took the Pink haired mage on his back while others also got out of the train..

"Well ! That was quite a trip" Cana said

"Yeah, You can say that again !" Orange haired mage replied

"We should get some place to live because we haven't told master about this and after the mission is complete we'll take some rest and then go back so they don't get suspicious of us" Mystogan said with a cool voice to which all nodded in agreement

They all went to a hotel called **THE ROYAL** Naruto, Mystogan, Erza, Loke And Gray payed the rent because )_( others didn't have money with them

"_There goes our two months worth rent,, Why did Erza have to chose the best hotel in the Town !" _Mystogan and Naruto both thought at the same time

The Fairy Tail Mages rented three rooms in One were Loke, Gray and Natsu, In the second were Erza and Cana and in the third were Naruto and Mysterious man Mystogan, As soon as Mystogan got into the room, He took the mask off then Naruto moved near the two beds their room had and said

* * *

_**At The Royal Hotel Mystogan's And Naruto's Room (08:30 P.M)**_

* * *

"_Its Payback Time Mystogan, For all those times you pissed me off" _Naruto thought to himself as he walked more near to the beds

"Hey, Mysto-baby it has two beds but you know, We can sleep on one if you like" Naruto said while trying to mock the Mysterious Mage

"Yeah like hell, Why don't you go sleep with your gir..." Mystogan was saying but was cut off when Naruto threw a Pillow at him to shut his mouth up and Mystogan fell on the ground when he was going to fall he heard

"I'll catch you my cute Mysto-chan !" The Blonde said while running towards Blue haired mage and caught him he was Holding Mystogan like a bride

"Mysto-chan. Are you alright ?" Naruto said with a mockingly concerned face, Mystogan blushed a little

"Gay" Mystogan said while the blonde was holding him like bride, But Naruto didn't lose his cool

"Mysto-chan, If it means to be with you then i'm, I'm better off gay" Naruto said while moving towards Mystogan's lips to kiss him

* * *

_**At The Royal Hotel Erza's And Cana's Room (08:35 P.M)**_

* * *

"Whats this sound ?" Cana said as she could hear some voices

"It is coming from Naruto's And Mystogan's room" Erza replied with a grin and continued

"I'll go and check it out !" Cana said and Erza nodded

"I wonder what is happening there" Cana said

*Slow motion start*

He was moving near and near Mystogan and was almost about to kiss him

"_Come on fool get off me,, He knows i won't kiss him,, Man he knows for sure" _Naruto thought

"_I Know he won't kiss me. There is no way. HAHAHAHAH I win Naruto. I will in your own game" _Mystogan said as he also moved near the blonde to kiss him,

"WTF ! They are both gay !" Cana muttered to herself while she was sweating

Naruto was going to stop his movement when a strong gust of wind pushed Naruto to kiss Mystogan, Both of them turned red with embarrassment

"_I Can't Believe he really kissed me" _Mystogan thought while still in the Hold of Naruto's lips.

"_OMG. This is the most embarrassing moment of my life,,, BUT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH SO THAT HE WILL NEVER MOCK ME AGAIN ABOUT ERZA" _Naruto thought to himself

then he kissed Mystogan for almost 15 seconds but afterwards Mystogan punched Naruto sent him flying to the bed.

"_Isn't he going to release the kiss OMG." _Cana thought

*Slow motion end*

Mystogan was breathing really really hard and when he looked at Naruto,,, He was shocked he saw Naruto didn't have his shirt or his pants and had evil grin on his face

"Mysto-chan,,I like it that was quite a handy job,, Now if you'll show those same skills in bed. I'll really appreciate it,, Mysto-chan, Mysto-chan !" Naruto said

"What The Helll !" Cana said and lost consciousness

"Naruto are you going to quit it or not !?" Mystogan exclaimed furiously and continued "If you don't quit it then..." Mystogan was saying but was cut off

"Then what Mysto-chan ? You are coming to play or not" Naruto said with a romanctic face

"Naruto,,, I'll never mock you regarding ERZA,,,,,,, NOW PLEASE QUIT YOUR ROMANCE ALREADY" Mystogan screamed

"Okay...Mysto-chan. I'll forgive you this time but next time i'll do a **FRENCH KISS** so be on your guard okay" Naruto replied making Mystogan even more serious

"Will you please quit it ?" Mystogan said

"Okay Mystogan,,, But we can still sleep on one bed" Naruto said

"Naruto !" Mystogan exclaimed

"Okay Okay" Naruto replied

_**(IT Has Been A Long Time Since I Did Some Jokes, I Really Forgot That My Story's Second Genre Was Humor,, P.S: Please review about the joke as well)**_

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild (09:00)**_

* * *

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ! I DIDN'T THINK ERZA WOULD DO SUCH A THING" **Makarov yelled as he heard the story from Mira and Elfman

"Master. Please calm down !" Mirajane exclaimed while trying to calm the old short man down

"**MIRAJANE ! YOU GO AND TAKE THEM HERE IF THEY REFUSE ! USE FOOOOOORRRRRCCCCEEEEE" **Makarov yelled as he went in his Titan form

Everyone was getting tensed as they saw the old man getting angry by the moment

"But Master ! I don't think that i'll be able to take them with force" Mira replied

"**BUT, WE CAN'T LEAve the gu**ild vunerable, If Erza is right and they are going to attack the guild we must have some mages in the guild as well" Master Makarov said while getting smaller and smaller until he was in his normal height

"I'll go with her gramps !" A thick voice said everyone looked upstairs and saw Luxus standing there with an excited grin

"_I wanted to fight that blonde anyways and i know we have to use 'force' on them hahahahha" _Luxus thought to himself

"Alright Luxus ! Go and assist Mira in the Job and remember FAILURE is not an option !" Makarov said to which both S-Class mages nodded

"Alright Silverte ! Don't slow me down" Luxus said to Mira, She didn't say anything and they both left.

* * *

_**At The Royal Hotel Outside Naruto's And Mystogan's Room (09:30 P.M)**_

* * *

"What happened ? Why is Cana taking so long ?" Erza muttered to herself and went outside to checkout what was happening. She was shocked when she saw that Cana was lying on the ground by Naruto's room's door

"Cana, Cana !" Erza yelled and Cana woke up

"What happened Cana ?" Erza asked with a confused face

"Don't Ask !" Cana said as she looked down towards the ground with disappointment

"You must be tired go and sleep and yeah Tomorrow 10:00 A.M we'll leave here and go confront The **DARK HEART GUILD"** Erza said

"Yeah. You are right !" Cana said as Erza helped her get up and lead her to their room

"I'll go and Inform others as well when we will leave !" Erza said to which Cana nodded. As soon as Erza left, Cana jumped on her bed she was trying to sleep but couldn't sleep thinking that Naruto and Mystogan Two of the strongest guild members are Gay she was shivering and shaking

"Hey, I can't sleep without a drink !" Cana muttered to herself. Erza had already left the room

* * *

_**At The Royal Hotel Gray's, Loke's And Natsu's Room (09:45 P.M)**_

* * *

"That fire freak has been sleeping for the whole trip now i mean come on" Gray said while pointing towards Natsu who was still sleeping

"Yeah, He should wake up now !" Loke exclaimed

"I have an idea !" Gray said, Loke didn't say anything he was just observing what the blue haired mage was going to do. Gray went into the bathroom he took a bucket full of water spilled it over Natsu to which woke up and punched Gray in the gut. Loke couldn't help but giggle a little bit at Natsu's antics

"I'm all fired up now. Come on Naruto fight me !" Yelled the pink haired mage to which Loke started laughing

"I'm not Naruto. You fire freak" Gray replied while putting a hand on his gut

"Yo, Whats up Stripper" Natsu said trying to mock the Blue haired mage

"Don't call me that and if you want to fight Naruto go in his room and ask him. Dumbass" Gray replied with a furious face

"Alright alright !" Natsu said while moving near to the door he opened. When Natsu opened the door he felt someone was opening it from outside when the door opened Natsu and Erza bumped into each other and fell on the ground. Natsu put his hand on his head and so did the redhead.

"Er,Er,Erza !" Loke said and moved a little back

"Erza. What are you doing here ?" Gray asked. Erza and Natsu both got up while Natsu's both hands went on fire.

"Erza ! Fight me." Natsu said and Erza quickly changed the subject by saying

"Tommorov, **10:00 A.M. **I want all of inside my room we'll discuss the situation further !" Erza exclaimed and Both Loke and Gray nodded but Natsu yelled loudly

"Fight me" Natsu yelled and almost attacked the redhead but she dodged and said "Not today Natsu, Not today" She said with a sigh

"I'll go and inform Mystogan and Naruto !" Erza said and all the Mages present in the room nodded

* * *

_**At The Royal Hotel Outside Mystogan's And Naruto's Room (09:55 P.M)**_

* * *

Erza came closer to the door and heard some voices she put her ear near the door so she could hear what was happening inside the room

"So. Naruto will you tell everyone about your past ?" Mystogan asked Naruto to which The Blonde didn't say anything

"I don't know, I've told Master and You only, I haven't even told Erza" Naruto replied

"What about your past ? You haven't even told Master about that !" Naruto asked with a worried face

"I won't tell anyone. You are my best friend thats why i told you !" Mystogan said, Unknown to them the Redhead mage was listening all of this

"Yeah. And you don't have to worry about your secrets with me" Naruto said with a grin, Mystogan only nodded

"_What are they talking about ? What past ?" _Erza thought to herself

"So, When will you tell Erza about your feelings ?" Mystogan asked Naruto with a smile

"Soon enough" Naruto replied. Erza had already took her ear away from the door and couldn't hear Naruto's and Mystogan's Second conversation she thought it was wrong

*knock knock* a knock was heard at Blonde and Mysterious Mage's

"Who could it be ?" Mystogan said with a worried face. Naruto stood from his position and went to open the door

"Mystogan" Naruto only said that and Mystogan understood what he was saying so he put his mask back on

As soon as Naruto opened the door, He saw Erza standing in Night Dress, It was the first time Naruto saw her in other clothes other than the Heart Kruez Armor she is always wearing. He blushed a little seeing her like that

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild (09:57) P.M**_

* * *

"I can't believe it. I could've used my magic to get there" Luxus said arrogantly to which Mira only sighed

"**All Passengers, We Will Be Leaving Magnolia Town Terminal Now In 3 Minutes. Our Destination Is Shirotsume Town Terminal. Please Get To You Seats As Soon As The Train Arrives. It'll Take Us Nine (9) Hours And Some Minutes To Get There. We Hope You Enjoy The RIDE" **A huge sound came from the terminal speakers

"Nine (9) hours. I CAN'T BELEIVE IT" Luxus growled. All other passengers could hear the blonde eye-scared mage clearly they all sighed

* * *

**Time Skip 3 Minutes**

"**All Passengers, We Will Be Leaving Magnolia Town Terminal Now. Our Destination Is Shirotsume Town Terminal. Please Get To You Seats As Soon As Possible. It'll Take Us Nine (9) Hours And Some Minutes To Get There. This Is The Final Train Till Tommorow. We Hope You Enjoy The RIDE" **A huge sound came from the terminal speakers

All the passengers rushed to their seats and Luxus was faster than all of them and reached his seat before everyone. Mira was slowly because she knew train train would leave on its right time

_**At The Royal Hotel Outside Mystogan's And Naruto's Room (10:00 P.M)**_

"H...i Erza. Wh... Up ?" Naruto asked Erza while blushing a little

"Naruto, Mystogan. I want you guys to be in my room at 10:00 A.M" Erza finished with a sigh. Naruto blushed even harder

"What for ?" Mystogan asked. He was rather curious

"We will discuss the matter of **DARK HEART GUILD **further" The Red haired Mage replied. Naruto's blushing was gone

"Alright Erza. We'll be there" Naruto said and Erza came closer to the door and opened it to leave but then she Natsu coming there and they both clashed into each other again

"Watch where you are going Jackass" Erza said to which Natsu grew some tick marks on head

"Fight me Erza !" Natsu said. Erza, Mystogan and Naruto sweatdropped

"Not now !" Erza replied furiously

The Fire Dragon Slayer and The Requip Mage both stood and Erza left the room while Natsu was still there. All three of the mages were standing

* * *

**15 Minutes Later **

Mystogan and Naruto And Natsu were still standing

"Fight me Naruto" Natsu said to which Naruto sighed

"Okay, Okay I'll fight you" Naruto replied

"Finally. I'll beat You,Erza,Mystogan and Luxus and then Gildarts as well and. I'll Surpass All The Previous Mages In The World" Natsu said and Naruto grinned upon hearing that it kinda reminded Naruto of himself

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

"I'll Surpass All The Previous Hokages and Become The Best Shinobi In The World"

**Flashback End :**

* * *

"Okay, Lets go outside we can't fight here now can we" Naruto said and all three mages left the room and Mystogan locked the room and took the key with him

Outside the hotel was a big park "This seems preety good for our fight" Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah, Naruto" Natsu said

"Now on you mark" Mystogan said while he stood in center. On his left side Was Natsu while on his right side was Naruto.

"Get Set" Mystogan said and both of them got in to a battle stance Natsu's fists were on fire while Naruto's fists were covered by his Vibration magic

"You better give me a good fight Natsu !" Naruto yelled while he released his Purple Magical Aura.

"How ironic. I was going to say the same !" Natsu yelled while Red Fire-like Magical Aura was coming out of his body.

"GOOOOOOOOOO" Mystogan yelled

* * *

_**NARUTO VS. NATSU (10:15 P.M)**_

**"Fire Dragon's : Iron Fist" **Natsu yelled and jumped towards Naruto **"Vibration Magic : Wave" **A huge wave of vibrations were going head on to attack Natsu. Natsu jumped by putting flames in his feet and he was flying with its help

"Now thats something new, You've improved Natsu" Naruto yelled and jumped as high as Natsu but Natsu was flying and Naruto was jumping so there was no way that he could hit Natsu with close range

"Yeah, And don't worry i'll be the winner of this match" Natsu yelled before moving down towards Naruto with high speed

"Fool. He should've flown in the whole fight. But anyways" Naruto said before he jumped to Natsu

**"Fire Dragon's : Roar" **Natsu yelled while he charged his breath attack and launched it towards Naruto who was preparing his own attack and he also launched his move.

"**Vibration Magic : Twister" **Naruto yelled before making a twister that was made of vibration

"Ahhhhhhh, My Ears" Natsu yelled. His roar was also disturbed by Naruto's vibration twister

"_Naruto's magic is amazing, It just doesn't hurt but affects the ears of one's body" _Mystogan thought to himself while looking at Naruto's twister

"Whats this sound ?" Happy said. He saw from the window that Natsu and Naruto were fighting

"I have to break through this" Natsu yelled. He put even more flames in his feet and he was able to fly away from the giant vibrational twister

"Never take your eyes off your enemy" The Young blonde whispered in Natsu's ear while he was behind him

"**Vibration Magic : Mi..."** Naruto yelled and prepared the attack but Natsu hit Naruto's jaw with his flame elbow, He then quickly took advantage of the moment and attacked Naruto head on while yelling "**Fire Dragon's : Sword Horn"**

Natsu went with high speed and headbutted Naruto's gut with full force his head was still connected with Naruto's gut before Natsu could The Young Blonde regained his composure

"**Sharp Vibration : Mini Blast"** Naruto yelled and prepared a attack in his mouth and hit Natsu with full force. There was a small but destructive explosion

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !" The Blue exceed yelled as he saw Naruto attacking his friend

"He is fine ! Don't worry" Naruto replied much to Happy's relief

Naruto was bleeding a little bit from his left hand when smoke cleared Natsu was on the ground. He was bleeding from his forehead

"Natsu, Nice job dodging that one. I didn't think you'll be able to pull it off. You really improved" Naruto said while patting Natsu's head

"I still have plenty of Magic Power left, Lets continue !" Natsu said. Naruto grinned

Both mages clashed into each other Natsu punched Naruto. The Blonde blocked and kicked Natsu in the gut. Pink haired mage quickly attacked Naruto with his roar before Naruto took the hit he hit Natsu's roar with his Vibration wave to reduce the damage. There was smoke everywhere when it cleared both of the mages were standing then again Natsu punched Naruto but he blocked it again and was going to hit Natsu with his kick but this time he blocked then the punch that Naruto had blocked Natsu put flames in his elbow and that punch hit Naruto directly on the face. Naruto had a litte blood from his mouth but cleared his mouth and saw a Natsu who was breathing hard

"Natsu ! We'll resume this someday later. You are at your limit" Naruto yelled

"Naruto, Let's finish this with one final attack" Natsu growled. Naruto only nodded with a grin

"Alright, But this time i'll be using my full power !" Naruto said. Natsu was happy that now he'll be able see how his stacks up against Naruto while he is on his Maximum.

He jumped away from Naruto and prepared his final attack and Naruto also jumped back and prepared his own attack

"Prepare yourself Naruto. This is my ultimate attack **Fire Dragon's : Brilliant Flame"** Natsu yelled. Instead of throwing the attack at Naruto he absorbed the attack within himself and concentrated all his power into his right fist and ran towards Naruto to attack

"_He became strong while fighting me. He is certainly amazing. He will surpass me someday but." _Naruto thought to himself before he prepared his move

"**Vibration Body" **Naruto yelled as he his whole body was surrounded by vibration both of the Mages rushed into each other. They clashed and there was a huge explosion and smoke. Happy and Mystogan covered their eyes due to the dust

Naruto was on Natsu's spot and Natsu was on Naruto's place. Naruto was bleeding a little from his arm while Natsu was bleeding from his chest

"I...i...i...Lo..s...t" Natsu said before falling on the ground. Naruto quickly turned and caught Natsu before hitting the ground

"You sure are strong Natsu. Get stronger and beat me" Naruto said while some tears escaped his eyes but he was still smiling

"I.i...Will" Natsu said and he was out of commision

Happy flew towards Natsu. Naruto, Mystogan were both smiling seeing as Natsu had grown a lot stronger

Then all of a sudden they heard some step sounds. Naruto ignored them Mystogan was giving some signs to Naruto but he didn't listen He then turned back.

He was punched in face by someone he crushed on the ground. The ground grew some cracks due to the impact Naruto quickly turned his face to see who was it.

It was an Enraged Erza !

"Naruto ! You fool. I need all of us to be at our full strength when we face off **THE DARK HEART** guild members" Erza growled. Naruto was sweating he tried to run but Erza caught him from the collar "Erza. I'm sorry i won't do something like this again" Naruto begged Erza

"Okay, I Forgive you this time but..." Erza was saying but was cut off by Naruto

"You'll kill me ! I'm Okay with it" Naruto said while standing up when Erza turned to see Natsu, Mystogan,Happy and Natsu were already gone. When she turned to see Naruto, he was gone as well

"They'll regret it !" Erza yelled

* * *

_**In The Train : Luxus And Mira 11:00 P.M**_

* * *

"Luxus, You should sleep !" Mira said. Luxus didn't give her any reaction. Mira went ahead and slept. Luxus was watching

"_She looks cute while sleeping" _Luxus thought to himself

* * *

_**Outside Royal Hotel : The Garden Where Naruto and Natsu Fought**_

* * *

Everyone was in their rooms sleeping even Mystogan was sleeping except for Erza who was sitting on a bench outside the hotel.

"They are all sleeping. I shouldn't have told them to come with me. Its a dangerous mission. I should have told Master" Erza muttered to herself

She was sitting looking at the stars. When she heard someone coming she saw it was Naruto

"Hello Erza. May i sit here ?" Naruto asked Erza while blushing a little. Erza nodded she continued watching the stars Naruto sit beside her

"Erza, What had happened to your eye ?" Naruto asked Erza who was looking at stars peacefully. Erza's face seem like worried

"What are you talking about Naruto ?" The red haired mage asked Naruto. Naruto got closer to her, his blushing was gone and looked her eye to eye

"You know what i'm talking about ?" Naruto said to Erza, She was shocked

"I...I'm sorry. I can't tell you that !" Erza exclaimed

"You don't trust me !" Naruto said with anger

"No its not that" Erza replied with a soft and sad face a tear escaped her left eye

"Erza, Please tell me what happened ?" Naruto said with a worried face

"I...I can't !" Erza said while crying. Naruto was also sad to see her love like that but he wanted to know

"Please Erza, You have to tell, Please" Naruto said, Erza looked up and saw Naruto eye-to-eye she was lost in his beautiful oceanic blue eyes

"Okay, I'll tell you" Erza said

"It all began six 6 years ago" Erza said and explained the incident of **Tower Of Heaven.** When Erza finished explaining the matter, She started crying when Naruto saw that he connected himself with Erza in a tight hug and moved his hands through her beautiful scarlet hair. They both were sitting there and slept while they were still connected by the embrace

"Hello, Good Morning !" Natsu shouted at Erza and Naruto who slept in each other's arms. They woke up when Natsu shouted and saw that all their guild mates were up they seperated from each other and blushed a lot

"You said 10:00 A.M, Erza !" Cana yelled

"_Oh man I Don't know if he is gay or not" _Cana thought while she blushed a little

"Yeah, Yeah I know lets go discuss !" Erza replied while still blushing

Naruto was still giggling

* * *

**Time Skip 45 Minutes**

Both Erza and Naruto took a shower because they were the only ones left who hadn't took one yet, As planned they all gathered in Erza's and Cana's room as always Cana and Erza sit together but this Naruto sit with Gray and Natsu while Loke sit with Mystogan

"I'm all fired up now. Lets go" Natsu yelled, Naruto punched him in the head as a reaction. Natsu put his two hands on his head

"Idiot, We can't just go and kick their butts. They are some strong mages we are talking about" Naruto said. Natsu hand's were still on his head

"Alright (_) " Natsu said

"Naruto is right. We should strategize first" Erza said

"Yeah. We should decide who will fight who !" Gray said

"Thats a great idea" The orange haired mage replied

"Yeah ! Now i'm also fired up !" Cana yelled

"Hey, Thats my line" Natsu growled and Erza punched him in the head as well

"Well. I've decided I'll fight those brothers" Naruto said while standing from his seat

"You mean Fura and Kentaro ?" Erza asked with curiousity

"Yes ! Their magic is similar to mine. I want to test my skills against them both" Naruto said. Erza and others nodded

"Then i'll take the Bullet Magic User" Cana said with an excited grin on her face

"AYA !" Erza said

"Yeah !" Cana replied and all of her fellows nodded. And all of them told Erza, Who was going to fight who

* * *

_**Fighting Board Start**_

**(1) Naruto Vs. Fura AND Kentaro**

**(2) Natsu Vs. Takara**

**(3) Erza Vs. Demon**

**(4) Mystogan Vs. Denwa**

**(5) Cana Vs. Aya**

**(6) Loke Vs. Kuro**

**(7) Gray Vs. Mizuki**

_**Fighting Board END**_

* * *

"Now lets go" Erza yelled and all the mages are going in high speed behind who is going in the direction of **THE DARK HEART GUILD**

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild**_

* * *

A slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head entered the guild

"Porlyusica, It's been a while !" Makarov said to which Porlyusica didn't give any reaction

"Makarov ! You know why i have come here, They are coming" Porlyusica said calmly to which Makarov nodded

"I know, I don't many of those insects are coming but i'll destroy them all" Makarov said with a intense face. Porlyusica put her hand on the her fellow mage's shoulder

"We'll somehow pull it of" Porlyusica said

"Yeah i hope so, In case i've already evacuated the town" Makarov said and took a deep breath before continuing

"We of the **FAIRY TAIL **WILL CRUSH THEM" Makarov yelled loudly all the members could hear it

"Yeah, We'll surely win !" All other guild members said in unison

* * *

_**Outside The DARK HEART Guild**_

* * *

"WTF ! Its gigantic" Naruto and Natsu yelled as they saw the sheer size of the guild

**The DARK HEART guild was a gigantic place in which we could at least fit 5000 people**

"Indeed !" Erza said in a cool way

"How can she be so calm ?" Loke said

"Thats Erza for you !" Gray replied

"I don't have a good feeling for this" Cana said worriedly

"Don't worry Cana. Everything will be alright" Mystogan said

"_Why is this entrance of the guild broken" _Mystogan and Naruto thought when they saw a broken door

* * *

_**Few Hours Before Erza And Her Group Reached The Guild**_

* * *

"So this is the infamous **DARK HEART **guild huh ?" Luxus said

"Yeah, It seems that way" Mira replied and went in to a deep thought

"_Naruto, I hope you are alright_" Mira thought

"I think they are already defeated !" Luxus said in a cocky way

"Don't say things. Anyways lets go !" Mira said

Both Luxus and Mira rushed in to the guild to take their fellow members back

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild**_

* * *

All the guild members went outside the guild and stopped at a place

"Children. Don't worry we'll win" Makarov yelled before taking his hand up in the air

They all heard footsteps and looked

"What the hell ! They must be at least 3000 or 4000" Macao said while sweating

"Yeah, Lets see who is manly enough to take them on" Elfman said with an excited grin

"They are more than i anticipated but..." Makarov yelled and all of them rushed to the **DARK HEART **guild members which were 5000 and 80 of Fairy Tail

* * *

_**Outside The DARK HEART Guild**_

* * *

"Now lets go !" Erza yelled before summoning a sword and rushing towards the door

"I'm all fired up now" Natsu yelled while following Erza

"Should i cool you down fire freak ?" Gray said with a cool face while following the group

"Stop it you two ! This is going to be intense" Cana said while rushing towards the guild

"Alright ! This is some action" Loke said while following his guild members towards the dark guild

"Time to test my abilities !" Naruto said before coating both of his hands with Vibration

Mystogan only nodded

"Hey Naruto and Mystogan. I know your little secret but don't worry i won't tell anyone" Cana whispered in the Blonde and the Mysterious mages' ears

"_What how does she knows about this. Dammit" _Both of them thought with a funny smirk as soon as they towards the **DARK HEART Guild** they were serious

Now this is the beggining of the WAR BETWEEN **FAIRY TAIL **AND **DARK HEART**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

* * *

**Woah Finally Done, This Is My Biggest Chapter Guys, Now I Was Actually Going To Complete The Saga In One Chapter But I Wanted To Keep You Guys In Suspence, Thank You For Supporting My Story All Of You, Special Thanks To SHADOWALKZ And THE FLASH PIRATES I Was Actually Going To Upload This On Sunday But I Couldn't Keep A Chapter From You Guys**

**P.S : **_**I'm Going To Make Another Story Called "Pirate King's Right Hand Man" It'll be Released On Sunday Or Monday And, Well I'll Be Busy With Two Stories So, You Understand, And What Do You Think About (LUXUS X MIRA) It's Pretty Unique Huh**_


	9. We Are Fairy Tail, We Never Lose

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

_**Saga #2 - The DARK HEART Guild**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #9 - We Are Fairy Tail, We Never Lose !**

**YEAR X782 APRIL**

Erza and her fellow mages entered the guild hall Of **DARK HEART **and were surprised to see an enormous place. It had 600 rooms the guild was so gigantic that their jaws dropped

"Erza, I don't know about the Elite worriors but, If they have this much rooms then..." Naruto whispered in Erza's ear, Erza was looking the guild around there was nothing special about any room but there was one room who intrigued all the Fairies. It was a giant room with a giant door, There was something written on it in black letters as the Pure Hearted Mages read the note they all gave a grin of excitement. On the giant door **ELITES **was written in black bold letters

"So should we go and take out the weaklings before going to face Elites ?" Cana said with a grin, She was waiting for the Red Haired Mage's answer and Their Captain smirked and replied while maintaining her smile

"Let's take out the weak ones first" Erza yelled and all other nodded, Erza reached a room and everyone was waiting for her to open it, She opened the door quickly. There was no one in the room. Naruto quickly opened another door but there was nothing there as well they were really surprised because in ten 10 Minutes they had checked all the rooms but all of them were empty

"I wonder, Where did all of them go ?" Gray said as he was confused to see a big building without any human inside it Natsu had a evil-like Smirk.

"This Is A..." Natsu said and got everyone's attention. All of the mages wanted to know what was going on in the Fire Dragon Slayer's mind

"This is a what ?" Loke asked because he was losing his patience and wanted to know

"A...A GHOST HOUSE" Natsu said and Erza, Mystogan, Naruto and all the Mages had some tick mark on their head. They started beating the Pink haired mage except Erza and Mystogan.

"Stop it!" Erza yelled and all of them stopped. They were scared of Erza's wrath. A very small voice was heard "Tha...n.n...ks" Natsu said and quickly stood as he like all other mages understood the situation very well. Naruto looked at Erza, She was in deep thought while looking towards ground

"_Where are all other mages ?"_ The red haired mage thought because she knew that it could be trap, She was completely scared and regretted that she should've told the master, She was feeling like crying, She didn't have the eyes she usually had. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked up and saw Naruto, His blue eyes were really heart warming before Erza could say anything Blonde Stated

"Erza, There is nothing to be afraid of, Because we are all together in this. Don't you worry at all, I would die before i let anything happen to You and my Fellow guildmates" Naruto said and everyone nodded while grinning Erza put her head on Naruto's chest and whispered faintly "Thank you Naruto, Thank you..." Erza said

"There is no need to thank me." Naruto said and Erza took her head up and her eyes were back to normal they were determined and now THE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS were ready to fight

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

"**Purple Flare : Purple Rain !" **Macao yelled as he engulfed both of his hands in purple fire, brings them together over his head and then shoots a lot purple beams at the 5000 members of dark heart and hit 10 of them and kept on attacking

"He is good, I can't let him beat me." Wakaba said as he prepared his attack and yelled "**Smoke Magic : Smoke CRUSH !"** Wakaba yelled and smoke from his pipe appeared with enough force to knock away several enemy Mages around him

"How many did you get Macao" Wakaba as he was attacking the enemies, Macao quickly noticed and replied with cool voice "39 !" Macao said and thought that he had injured more dark members than Wakaba "41 !, HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Wakaba said started smiling but both of them stopped smiling when they heard "56 !" Elfman yelled and was running towards more enemies "**Beast Arm : Reptile"** Elfman growled and transformed his arm into that of a reptilian beast's arm, Covered in scales and sporting sharp claws and hit a lot of other enemies

The ground was shaking, All fairy tail mages looked towards the source of the quakes and saw Makarov in his TITAN Form. He was punching and kicking a lot of enemies with his strength and then "**Light Magic : LIGHT BLASSSST" **Makarov growled as some yellow type light escaped both his hands and struck a lot of enemies again rendering them unconscious

* * *

_**Inside DARK HEART Guild - Outside Elites Room :**_

* * *

"Now should we go and kick some ass" Natsu and Gray said in unison they were waiting for an answer from Erza. The Red-Haired mage grinned and nodded to which all the mages rushed towards the room on which ELITES was written in black bold letters. Naruto was going faster than all of them and blasted the door with his sharp magic and sharped his hand and struck the door, The door had crack and then it crumbled to pieces all of them looked the door that was no more and their jaw dropped especially Natsu. There was dust all around. Everyone put hands before their eyes because of the dust

"_If he had used that move on me..."_ Natsu thought and sweated a little by Naruto's magic powers demonstration while saving his eyes from dust by putting his hand in front of his eyes Happy also did that, Everyone except Erza were surprised to see Naruto's magic"

"_I should buy a __**Vibration Empress Armor**__ in case" _Erza thought in her mind when she saw Naruto's immense strength and she also put her hands to block the dust.

"_He is definitely stronger than most of us"_ Gray thought and grinned, The dust was slowly slowly clearing

"_It's good that he is our side"_ Loke thought, They could see a little bit of the room, Because most of the dust was gone

"_Back then it was a draw, But now both of us have grown stronger. I wonder what will be the outcome if we fight again..."_ Mystogan thought and grinned under his mask, All the dust was gone

"_Oh man ! Next S-Class mages will be him or Mystogan, That much is clear" _Cana thought and took some cards and imbued them with magic.

Happy noticed Natsu sweating and grinned in evil manner and said "Natsu ! You want to fight Naruto !" Happy said and Natsu grew some tick marks on his head

"I'm all fired up now" Natsu yelled and everyone smiled before moving forward. The dust was cleared now.

When they entered the Elites room they looked around and saw 9 other rooms, one of the room was very far from others In front of one room, They saw a big throne where a man was sitting. Behind the throne there was a room.

(He was around Hades' height. He wears high-collared blue and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, blue eyes with black circle in the pupil, He also wears a circle-shaped necklace)

"Hello Fairies !" Lucas said while grinning wickedly

"Man, The old man was right after all !" (A tall, muscular man with a tatoo of skull on his back, dark red eyes, he wasn't wearing a shirt) Takara said as he saw the Fairy Tail Members arriving

"Master's predictions are always right !" (A man around Naruto's height, Wearing dark blue shirt and black pants, The buttons of the shirt were open revealing his chest, which had a X-Mark on it) Fura said while smiling evily

"_So thats Fura huh ? Erza you rock with descriptions"_ Naruto thought while grinning excitingly

* * *

**Flashback Start:**

_Lucas is around Laxus' height. He wears high-collared blue and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, blue eyes with black circle in the pupil, He also wears a circle-shaped necklace" Erza said and took a deep breath and then continued_

_"Takara is a tall, muscular man with a tatoo of skull on his back, He has black hair, dark red eyes, he never wears a shirt, Then there is Mizuki he is a tall male with blue eyes and blond hair with lightly tanned skin. P.S : He has an annoying moustache, After that next is Fura the one you are intrested in Naruto !" The Re-quip mage said and stopped so the others could let the information sink in_

_"Fura is a tall man with same height as you, He has black hair with green eyes, Naruto. He wears dark blue shirt and black pants, The buttons of his shirk are always open, Revealing his chest which has a X-Mark on it. He has silver hair like Mira, And Kentaro is just like his brother. There is a litte difference between them. He is bald and wears black shirt and dark blue pants. Are you getting it ?" The red-haired mage said and waited for her fellow mages to respond, As a reaction to Erza's question they all nodded_

_"Okay lets continue, Denwa is the only one without any kind of description so you'll know who is Denwa when you see him" Erza said and continued while she explained more_

_"And finally Aya even though she is the only girl in Elites and you'll recognize her right away but i'll tell you how she looks like. Aya is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, orange hair, Aya is a girl so she is always wearing different clothes." The Armored Mage said said to which all nodded and she continued _

_"Anyways moving on Demon as his name recalls he is a Demon and finally last but not least" The Swordswomen said and took a breath and continued _

_"Kuro The Blace Mage is a man of average height with blue hair, His right eye is always covered by his hair. He always wears black" Erza said and everyone nodded to which Erza_

**Flashback END:**

* * *

"_We decided who will take on who ! But who will fight Lucas ?" _Mystogan thought

"HAHAHAHAHAH, Thats the infamous mage Mystogan and Naruto and well Its a pleasure to meet Titania herself" Mizuki said while sweating with excitement

"He didn't predict it, It was obvious when that silverte and blonde showed up !" Demon said taking all fairies attention

"What do you mean ?" Erza asked with furious eyes, All of the Fairy Tail mages were infuriated because they had a idea of what that Demon was talking about

"He means that when the Lightning Mage and that Transforming Mage came finding you. It was obvious that you would come here sooner or later" Kuro said laughing making Erza and others even more angrier

"Where is my sister you bastard ?" Naruto asked Lucas with a loud voice

"Those Fairies are here alright and you'll soon join them !" Lucas stated in a cool way

"I'll shatter your body to pieces if you don't tell me where they are ?" Naruto said and Lucas finger snapped and two men appeared out of a room. Important was written on it in red bold letters. One of them was holding an injured Laxus while the other was taking Mira in her unconsicious state. Everyone saw it and understood that they had come to find Erza's group

"They can't use their Magic due to the **MAGIC DRAINING SHACKLES**. A friend of mine created two of these shackles, They are pretty useful !" Lucas said as pointed towards the shackles that were in Laxus' and Mira's hands

"_This is all my mistake. If i would've just told master about this, Dammit" _Erza thought and a tear escaped her left eye but she quickly cleared it.

"_These bastards will pay dearly" _Naruto thought furiously and moved towards his sister and his fellow mage

"Where are you going blonde ?" Lucas asked as he stood from his throne while having a displeased look on his face

"To take my friend and then put you bastards out of your misery !" Naruto said while having killing intent look and released his Magic Aura. It scared the hell out of Aya, Kentaro and Mizuki. They were sweating.

"_So this is Naruto Uzumaki, The Vibration Mage huh ?" _Fura thought with a pleased look in his eyes

Naruto went in a high speed which in his group only Erza and Mystogan could see his movements, He disappeared and then reappeared in front of the guards that were holding Laxus and Mira. The Blonde mage punched the first guard rendering him unconscious and then when he was about to hit the second soldier they all heard a voice

"**Quick Magic : Flash Step"** Lucas said as he disappeared from his throne and reappeared in front of Naruto, Before the vibration mage could hit the second soldier Lucas stopped his arm and then again disappeared but this time Laxus, Mira and the 2nd soldier also disappeared with him. They all looked that he reappeared on his throne again, The second soldier was sweating, Lucas whispered something in his ear to which he nodded and went towards the room he came from, While holding a unconscious Laxus and Mira. Naruto quickly disappeared and reappeared before that guard who was taking away Laxus and Mira.

"Boy, Don't you dare do that !" Naruto heard Lucas' voice when he saw towards the throne he was not there, When the Blonde turned he saw the Blue eyed dark mage was holding Cana from her throat. As soon as Naruto stopped Lucas left Cana and disappeared again and reappeared on his throne and sit there, Laxus and Mira were taken inside the room they had come from Cana was breathing hardly but Erza consoled her and she regained her composure

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH ! So pathetic, You Fairies are so pathetic !" Lucas said while laughing evily. Making all Fairy Tail members angry

"You guys shouldn't get angry you know !" Aya said with a scary face. It scared the shit out of happy

"Yeah. If we wanted to kill you ! You wouldn't even stand a chance !" Denwa said in a cool way

"Then what are you bastards waiting for, Fight me ! I'll tear all of you to pieces" Natsu yelled. All the dark mages were surprised to see the guts of this guy but they knew that these were just some words and the pink haired doesn't have the power to make it happen

"Fire Dragon Slayer, Have patience. I've met Igneel you are just like him but...He is strong ! are you ?" Lucas said while grinning darkly

"You ! Do you know where Igneel is ?" Natsu asked desperately to which Lucas nodded

"Tell me ! Tell me where is he ?" Natsu asked Lucas to which he stood from his throne and said

"Igneel, I know where he is ! But unless you defeat me i won't tell you" Lucas exclaimed calmly. Natsu was infuriated, He quickly put flames in his feet and flyed towards Lucas in high speed before he could even touch him, He was stopped in mid-air. When Fairy Tail mages turned to see who did it, They saw it was Denwa. Denwa's hand was facing Natsu and his palm was open Magic Aura was released from his body. Lucas then took a deep breath and continued

"Alright. I won't fight you Fairies defeat my Elite worriors and if you somehow manage to succeed by blind luck then come and face me" Lucas said

Then the door that was behind his Throne opened and he went inside the room, All the Elites went in their own rooms, Before Fura went inside his room he put a barrier on the room in which Laxus and Mira were held captive.

"You can't save your friends, Unless you defeat me !" Lucas exclaimed and then went in his room while grinning evily and putting both his hands in his pocket.

After Denwa went inside his Natsu was able to move again, Because Natsu had canceled flames in his feet he fell to the ground

"Now we just have to beat these elites and then go and save our friends !" Natsu said with a warm smile

"Wait !" Naruto yelled taking everyone's attention towards himself

"What happened Naruto ?" The red-haired and The Mysterious mage asked in unison because they were worried for The blonde

"This big building is empty ! There is no way all of them could have take missions together ?" The vibration mage said while he was sweating

"What do you mean Naruto ?" Mystogan asked the sweating Naruto

"Remeber Laxus and Mira came here. So they must've known all of us will be coming here so they sent all other members to annihilate our guild" Naruto said while some tears escaped his eyes.

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild**_

* * *

"There is no end to them !" Macao said *huff huff cough cought*. He was bleeding from his left arm and right leg and some blood on his cheek

**"Smoke Magic : Smoke Multiple Punches" **Wakaba yelled as and created 10 punches made of smoke. Those smoke punches struck the dark mages rendering them unconscious. Wakaba had a little blood on his gut

"What number are you guys on. A real man counts the opponents he defeated ?" Elfman yelled as he used his **Beast Arm : Iron Bull** (Elfman turns his arm into that of a beast's arm composed of stone, presumably increasing his attack power) on the bad guys, Elfman had more injuries than both of them combined

"213 !" Macao replied while he prepared his **Purple Net** Macao makes fire erupt from his hands and uses it to ensnare groups of people around him, Macao grinned

"196 Dammit" Wakaba yelled with disappointment and attack the bad mages even more furiously. To mock Wakaba more Macao showed him a peace sign while grinning which really pissed off Wakaba. They suddenly heard a voice and their jaws dropped

"345 !" Elfman said as he prepared another attack to launch on the Dark Heart guild members

"**I WILL WARN YOU ONE MORE TIME ! LEAVE HERE OR I WILL DO SOMETHING AND YOU WILL REGRET THAT YOU WERE EVER BORN IN THIS WORLD" **Makarov yelled in his Titan form as he punched and kicked many Dark Mages

* * *

_**Inside DARK HEART Guild - Inside The Elites Room :**_

* * *

Everyone was shocked to listen what Naruto had said. They didn't want to believe it but they knew that this was the truth. Everyone had a worried face except Natsu

"Guys !" Natsu yelled as put both his in air. He got everyone's attention

"This just means that we have to defeat these bastards and quickly go help gramps !" The Fire Dragon Slayer growled and everyone smiled on what Natsu said

"Natsu is right ! We have to split up, Defeat the Elites and then we'll come here at this point save Mira and Laxus and then go beat Lucas" Gray and Loke said in unison

"Alright. But remember one thing as soon as your done with one fight go and help the other one that way it'll be faster" The Blonde Mage said as he grinned to his fellow guildmates and all of them nodded.

Naruto than put his hands out and tells the others put their hands of top of his, Everybody was confused what was Naruto trying to do but they all did it

"I'll say something and as soon as i complete it, All of us will split up and go to our opponents." Naruto said and everyone nodded

We at this moment head into the decisive battle. Have faith that our blades will not shatter. Have faith that our hearts will not waver. And even if our paths should diverge, we all share a heart of iron. Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder we will live and return to this place again" Naruto shouted and everyone splited up, They all went to the rooms according to which opponent they wanted to fight

_Naruto went to the room where Fura and Kentaro went._

_Cana ran towards the room in which Aya had gone to._

_Natsu rushed towards where Takara was going, accidently he was headed towards the furthest room._

_Erza was moving towards the Demon's room._

_Loke was heading to the room where Kuro entered._

_Gray made a ice road and slided towards Mizuki._

_Mystogan slowly walked to the remaining room which belonged to Denwa._

* * *

_**Naruto Vs. Kentaro And Fura :**_

* * *

Naruto arrived in the room where he expected Kentaro and Fura to be. As he expected they were standing there

"It's a pleasure to meet you Vibration mage Naruto Uzumaki" Fura stated in a cool way

"Pleasure a pleasure !" Kentaro said in a funny way which pissed of Naruto

"I'm not here to talk, I'll end this in an instant !" Naruto growled before releasing his intense Violet colored magical aura

"I don't deny that you are strong !" Kentaro said quickly changing from his funny face to serious one

"In an instant you say ? Lets find out" Fura said and the brother duo released their magic power, It seemed to be stronger than Naruto's power

"_They are strong ! I could beat them in a one-o-one but fighting two of them together...It'll be challenge"_ Naruto thought and released his full power which was equal to the Absorbtion magic duo

**"Shake Magic : Crush"** Both of the brothers yelled in unison, They engulfed their fists in magic and hit the air. A huge destructive yet hidden magic wave was coming towards the Vibration mage. The duo thought that no one has ever seen this attack let alone dodging or encountring it would be imposible. The blonde could still sense the little vibrations in that shaking punch so he didn't waste a second and prepared a counter attack

"**Sharp Magic : Fist Of The Death" **Naruto yelled as he sharped his arm to the fullest and his arm took the shaking attack head on, Just a small scratch appeared on his arm.

"Hahahahahahahha, impressive. You are the first one to survive this attack since Master Lucas, Demon, Denwa and Takara" Fura and Kentaro said in unison because they were thrilled to fight a strong opponent. Unknown to them the Naruto that was standing in front of them was just a Shadow Clone and it disappeared in a poof of smoke.

They heard a voice, Both of them quickly turned and saw Naruto standing behind them. He had two dark violet colored spheres in each hand and moved to hit the brothers while growling

"**Vibration Sphere"** (vibration sphere is just like Rasengan. Naruto concentrates his energy in his attack and makes sphere filled with magic energy. The magic energy rotates inside the sphere and gets faster and faster like Rasengan) When the Vibration Sphere was about to connect with the Fura and Kentaro

"_What was that magic ?! Anyways..."_ Fura thought while dodged the vibration sphere before it hit him, Kentaro on the other hand couldn't dodge the attack completely, It struck the Dark Mage and inflicted quite some damage

"Oh my that was quite a attack Blonde !" Kentaro said while he sweated a little bit. Fura and Kentaro were surprised at Naruto's power

"Yeah. We have to be careful with him" Fura said and Kentaro nodded. Naruto threw smoke balls at them. When the smoke cleared Naruto was still there.

* * *

_**Mystogan Vs. Denwa :**_

* * *

"So you use **Psychic Magic !"** Mystogan exclaimed as he took on of his magical staves in his hand

"Sorry buddy. I don't know why people say that !" Denwa said and quickly a large boulder was behind Mystogan and was about to hit him

"**Mist Body."** Mystogan whispered slowly which only he could hear the rock came and went past him

"You certainly live up to your reputation **Mystogan The Mist Body"** Denwa said and completed with a thrilling grin on his face. Mystogan didn't say anything and took out one more magic stave

"**Stave Magic : Lightning Sword" **Mystogan yelled as one of his magic staves changed in a sword while his stave didn't change

(A beautiful sword, Its grip was in silver colour and the whole sword was glowing yellow while leaking some lightning. It had a lightning bolt mark on its edge)

"My my, That is quite a sword !" Denwa said.

Mystogan took out another of his before Mystogan could change this one Denwa appeared behind him he was going to hit him. But the blue haired mage disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind the White haired dark mage and yelled "**Lightning Strike"** As he slashed his lightning sword towards Denwa,

Who was smirking evily the door of Denwa's room came flying and stopped between Mystogan and the Dark Mage, Mystogan cut through that door but Denwa was gone.

"You are fast !" Mystogan praised his opponent while his second magic stave changed into another sword. This sword was different, Even though it's grip was silver but the

overall sword was in orange colour.

"**Stave Magic : Blazing Sword" **The stave magic user said as he was holding yet another fierce sword, Fire sparkings were leaking through this one

"You aren't bad yourself !" The white haired dark mage said as the door that was broken, All of its pieces combined. The door was intact but suddenly it changed the in shape of two swords.

Both of the mages were holding swords in their hand and rushed towards each other and clashed. There was an explosion.

* * *

_**Aya Vs. Cana :**_

* * *

**"Bullet Magic : Air Bullet" **Aya yelled as she made a bullet shape hand and shot some air bullets at Cana. Black haired mage didn't lose a second and yelled

**"Wind Edge" **She throws a card. When that card came in contact with Aya's wind bullet, It also changed in wind. Both wind attacks colided but Aya's wind bullet was stronger and hit Cana's arm. She started bleeding a little from her left which was struck by Orange haired dark mage's wind bullet both of them smirked

_**Gray Vs. Mizuki :**_

**"Rock Magic : Rock Barrage" **Mizuki yelled as he produced 15 giant rocks as big as a human and launched them towards Gray

"Hmmmmm. **Ice Make : Shield" **The always stripping mage yelled and made an ice wall which was protecting him against the rocks. Gray quickly jumped on his ice wall and jumped even higher he was above Mizuki he yelled "**Ice Make : Arrows" **as a barrage of arrows hit the rocks and canceled each other out.

**"Ice Make : Twin Blizzard Swords" **Gray growled and two swords made of ice were in his hands.

"Oh my. Those are some shiny swords !" Mizuki said and created two swords of rock for him as well. They both colided but Gray's swords broke rock swords and hit Mizuki head on. The area where the moutache mage was hit ice formed their inflicting even more damage

"_At this rate i'll be done with him and go help others with their fight !" _Gray thought while he had a smirk, Mizuki sweated a little bit

"_I didn't think Fairies were this strong !"_ The Dark Moustache Mage thought while sweating.

* * *

_**Loke Vs. Kuro :**_

* * *

"**Tiger ART" **The blue haired dark wizard yelled as he made a Tiger on his hands palm and in 2 to 3 seconds and it became alive and went to attack Loke

"**Twister" **The orange haired mage yelled and created a storm that enveloped the Art Tiger and completely pulverized while the storm moved towards Kuro**.** The Dark mage quickly drew something on his hand and a giant storm of same size as Loke's twister appeared. Both twisters canceled each other out.

"_He can make anything with that __**Art Magic **__of his ! Dammit" _Loke thought as he found himself outmatched by The Dark Mage

* * *

_**Erza Vs. Demon :**_

* * *

**"Demon Ray" **Demon growled

as shoot a strong red-colored beam headed straight for S-Class female mage

"**Black Wing Armor" **The red haired mage yelled as she changed her armor for battle. "**Moon Flash"** Erza said as she moved in a high speed towards the ominous beam and it's caster. The Swordswomen was cutting through the beam by her sword and went past the Dark Mage.

"It's my finishing move in this armor. Its over !" S-Class female mage said as she moved towards the door to exit the room and go help friends. Unknown to her, Erza's right hand in which she was holding her sword was bleeding and her sword had a little crack on its point, Demon didn't fall and she noticed it quickly, Erza turned and saw Demon was Laughing in a evil manner making the Swordswomen sweating. When the re-quip mage noticed it. It was too late,

"**DARK BOMB" **Demon yelled a dark bomb was blasted at her. Only the sound of high Explosion was heard. There was smoke everywhere.

* * *

_**Natsu Vs. Takara :**_

* * *

"So you are the infamous mage Salamander huh ?" Takara said in a cool way while sitting

"Yeah, And you are going down you freak !" Natsu yelled as he moved towards Takara

"Are you...Are you stronger than that Blonde Lightning Guy ?" Takara asked Natus with curious eyes

"No. I'm far weaker than him but ... I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT YOU !" Natsu yelled and moved towards the Shirtless Dark Mage

"_Pathetic !"_ Takara thought as he lift his hand to his mouth and yawned and stood from his position

"_Underestimating me huh ? He'll pay dearly"_ Natsu thought and engulfed his right fist in fire while growling_ "_**Fire Dragon's : Iron Fist" **Natsu was about to connect with Takara, Takara pointed his finger towards the Fire Dragon Slayer and whispered "Stop" very faintly which only he could hear. Natsu was stopped in mid-air.

"You **Fairies** are pathetic ! I could beat all of you myself" Takara said and did something that pushed Pink-haired mage to a wall. Natsu spit a little blood.

"_How did he do that ?" _Natsu thought while he was shaking with fear

* * *

_**Naruto Vs. Fura And Kentaro :**_

* * *

"Why didn't you use the opportunity to attack when there was smoke around" Fura said while smirking.

"I didn't do it intensionly. My hand slipped" Naruto said making Fura and Kentaro lose their cool.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Fura and Kentaro both started laughing confusing Naruto. The Vibration mage smirked.

"Why are you laughing, In this fight i certainly have the upper hand" The Blonde said in a cocky voice. The shake duo stopped laughing and charged at Naruto

"Why you !" Kentaro exclaimed as he moved forward towards Naruto to hit him

"You'll pay you bastard !" Fura said furiously as he also rushed towards the Vibration mage

"JUST TRY" Naruto loudly said while violet-colored magical aura started coming out of his body.

Kentaro was coming to hit Naruto but at the last second jumped in the air behind him in a fast speed Fura was coming who quickly punched The Blonde in the gut with his **Shake Magic : Quake Barrage"** and struck Naruto with multiple punches when Naruto barely gained his composure he was attacked from above by Kentaro who kicked The Vibration mage in the head using his "**Absorbtion"** that kick was still connected with Naruto and was stealing his magic power.

"_What the hell ? My magic power !" _Naruto thought as he felt his magic power going away.

"HAHAHAHHA. Blonde you get it don't you ? I'm the best Absorbing Magic user in the world, I drain magic so fast you can't even believe" Kentaro said as he jumped back and appeared behind Naruto and held the Blonde from behind while the Bald dark mage continuously absorbed his magic.

Much to their surprise Naruto smirked in a evil-like manner confusion the Shake Magic duo.

"Guess it is true. People smile when they are about to die" Kentaro and Fura said in unison

"HAHAHAHAHA. HAHHAHA" Naruto kept continued laughing making them angry

"Stop laughing. stoppppppppppp!" Fura growled with ferocious eyes. Naruto kept laughing. Fura started punching Naruto and kept punching the Blonde, He spit some blood out of his mouth. The Vibration mage finally stopped laughing

"Hey baldy ! one question for you. What happens when you are at your 100% and you still absorb energy" The Fairy tail mage said and both brothers were shocked.

Hearing this, Kentaro quickly left Naruto and jumped in the air but the Vibration mage didn't let him and held him with his left hand surprising Fura

He made a "**Shake Magic : Crush"** punch and was about to hit the Blonde. Naruto's right hand which was still free he engulfed his fist with his Sharp magic and countered the shake punch. The shake punch overwhelmed the Vibration punch because Naruto had lost a lot of his magic and thats why his attack was canceled. The Fairy tail mage was struck by the shake magic but while still holding Kentaro. The vibration mage budged a little but didn't let go of the Bald mage but Kentaro quickly enveloped both of his fists in Shake magic and struck Naruto with all his might.

The Blonde had to let go the Small brother the magnitude of this magic inflicted more damage than Fura's because before the black haired dark mage's fist struck Naruto, it had to pierce the sharp punch first.

Naruto was falling to the ground slowly slowly. He fell on the ground and didn't have any magic power left, His eyes were a little open

"Blonde. You lost" Kentaro said while breathing hard

"Although, I have to admit you are the first one to make us use our full power" The black haired mage said as he was also breathing hard Naruto's eyes were completely closed. The Blonde could only see darkness

"Brother ! Lets finish him. We have to annilate the others as well" Kentaro said as he prepared his finishing move to kill Naruto. Hearing this the blonde's eyes opened

"Yeah ! Specially that red-haired one. She has quite a sexy body i might play a little with her before shattering her flash to pieces" Fura said and he also prepared his final move. Both the mages used their **Shake Magic : Crush** spell to get rid of Naruto after the attack struck The Blonde a huge explosion occured. There was dust everywhere.

When the dust cleared The Vibration mage's body was nowhere to be found. They both looked where it was supposed to be but he wasn't there. They both sweated a little but then Kentaro said something which relieved them

"Maybe maybe, We have grown so strong that our magic completely annilated his b..." Kentaro was saying but was cut off when a fist envelepod in Vibration magic struck him and sent him flying

"WTF ?" Fura said while he sweated a lot. He was amazed by Naruto's powers and wanted to know how did he survive ?.

"Simple the one that you defeated was just a **Shadow Clone"** The vibration mage said while smirking

"Shado..." Fura was saying but was cut off when someone behind him struck the Black haired mage he was also sent flying towards a wall. The one that hit Fura was a shadow clone, it struck the dark mage with Vibration sphere

Both brothers quickly jumped towards Naruto with their fist engulfed in magic

"This is it !" Fura said and was moving nearer and nearer to the blonde while preparing a magic spell

"Prepare to face our Ultimate spell" Kentaro said and made same move as his big brother

Both of the brothers made a invisible ball in their hand and threw it towards Naruto.

"**Shake Magic - Secret Art : Explosion Shake"** Both brothers yelled in unison.

"This spell is made of Shake magic as well as Absorbtion magic when the magic ball connects with their victim. It drains all their magic and gets bigger that means the bigger the victims power the bigger it'll be. One it absorbs all the magic from it's target it explodes while releasing waves of strong quakes and killing the opponent**" **Fura explained as a invisble string was connected to the ball by Fura. When The Blonde turned he saw a very thin string of magic coming from Kentaro's fingers and going to magic ball

"I have two ways to completely destroy this spell" Naruto said while smirking

"Number one. First i use my shadow clones and give them the least power. The explosion won't be so big after that huh !" Naruto exclaimed and continued

"Numbert two. I cut the magic strings that are balancing the magic ball" Naruto finished his explanation

"_I gave that clone 50% of my power. It's better if i don't use the first method" _Naruto thought and ran towards Kentaro. He cut the magic string that was being released from the Bald mage's hand and punched him using his **Vibration Punch** spell. Kentaro spit some blood. The ball that was created by Kentaro disappeared. Fura's ball was still coming towards Naruto and the Blonde smirked.

"I could throw your brother in this ball but..." The Vibration mage said and punched Kentaro again rendering him unconscious. Naruto threw the Bald dark mage to a side and moved towards Fura who had canceled his Ultimate spell

"So much for this so called Ultimate spell of yours" The Blonde mage said as he was still moving towards Fura. A violet-colored ball appeared in Naruto's hand and Fura also gathered magic in his fist. Fura also created a magic sphere in his hand and was moving towards Naruto

"This is the final blow ! **Shaking Sphere"** Fura said while he was just some inches away from clashing with The Vibration mage's attack

"This is it **Vibration Magic : Giant Sphere"** Naruto said as his magical sphere got bigger and bigger it was as big as a Giant Rasengan. When they both colided Fura was quickly overwhelmed by Naruto's strength and was sent flying. He hit a wall. Blood was everywhere on his body.

"You..you may have defeated me..me but no one... no one can beat Takara, Whoever of your group went to fight with him is de...a" Fura said but couldn't complete his sentence because he lost consciousness.

_"No lets checkout the status of what is going on ! Well well well Jellal you are as good as ever. Erza...She is having a hard as well as Loke, Natsu and Cana as well this is not good, Natsu's opponent is just toying with him, I Can't believe it that bastard is not there yet !" _Naruto thought while rushing towards the room where Mira and Laxus were supposed to be.

_**Mystogan Vs. Denwa :**_

There was an explosion. The area had dust everywhere, It slowly cleared. Mystogan's swords were as good as new but the ones that Denwa was holding had been pulverized.

"_Naruto nice going. I should also wrap it up as soon as possible" _Mystogan thought with a grin on his face

"I see. One of your companions has defeated Fura and Kentaro. I didn't there was someone as strong as you **Mist Body**" Denwa said as all the table and everything that was around came towards Mystogan in high speed

"_Seriously what kind of magic does he use ?" _Mystogan thought while spinning his Light Sword

"**Lightning Explosion" **Mystogan yelled while his Lightning sword created an explosion whenever he hit the things that were thrown at him by Denwa, Thus making it twice as affective. Denwa quickly appeared behind The Mysterious Mage shocking him, The White-Haired dark mage punched Mystogan. Mystogan quickly blocked his punch with two of his swords. Denwa's fist had so much power that Mystogan was pushed back even though he used his swords

"**Mist Body !** You are strong there is no way i deny that but, I must defeat you now so i can stop the man who is going towards the captives" Denwa said and the white haired mage pointed his hands towards Mystogan while his palms were open. All the things that were in the room became smaller and smaller and covered Denwa's arms

"I use **Control Magic !** I have control over all things however, It doesn't apply to Living things. **Control Magic : Coating"** Denwa yelled and his whole body was coated with everything present in the room

* * *

_**Where Naruto Is :**_

* * *

Naruto entered the room on which IMPORTANT was written when he entered he 30 rooms inside that room. Naruto was worried and had a confused look but his worriedness suddenly changed in a smile

"Last time i was lucky but this time..." Narutp exclaimed with a worried face and then suddenly his worriedness changed into smile

"Shadow clone is a great technique. So it's that room huh ?" Naruto said while pointing towards a room and ran towards it the Blonde mage entered the room.

The Vibration mage's eyes were changed into that of a man who wants revenge when he saw his sister binded by **Magic Draining Shackles** and the transformation mage had scratches all over her body.

Naruto quickly broke the Magic shackles with his chakra infused punch. He was holding Mira and transfered some of his magic to her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Na...Naru...Naruto !" Mira whispered slowly and Naruto smiled seeing as her sister was alright

Mira took her hand up and patted Naruto's head and then she smiled but quickly punched Naruto in the face

"What was that for ?" Naruto said with a tick mark on his head

"For not telling the us and the Master" Mira said and the Vibration looked down in shame. She hugged Naruto and smiled

"And. What is this for ?" Naruto asked

"This is for saving me !" Mira sain and smiled a little**. **The Transformation mage's look changed to serious

"Naruto go save Laxus and i'll go help Erza, She is fighting a strong opponent !" Mira said with concerned look and Naruto nodded. Both of them left the room and got out of the IMPORTANT room.

"You go and save Laxus. Naruto !" Mira said and Naruto laughed a little bit

"Oh don't worry about that. You go on and help Erza. I'll take care of everything around here" Naruto said with a determined face to which Mira nodded and went to the room from which she was feeling Erza's magic energy. Naruto headed towards Natsu knowing that his opponent was the strongest.

* * *

_**Natsu Vs. Takara :**_

* * *

Takara was making Natsu fly all over his room. The Fire Dragon Slayer hadn't land a single blow on the Dark Mage

"_At this rate...At this rate i'll...I'll die" _Natsu thought while shaking in fear

"I'm bored. I'm going to kill you now." Takara said as he pointed his index finger towards Pink-Haired mage. Natsu felt a lot of pain

"It's time to end this now. **Blood Magic : Blood Burst"** Takara said as he was slowly closing his hand. Natsu knew that he was going to die. Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Natsu and he felt a lot of pain due to the lightning but the pain that Takara was giving him was gone.

Takara was sitting and someone punched him which the dark mage blocked with his hand but was pushed back a little. Natsu looked up and smiled. Takara jumped back a little and so did the unknown guy

* * *

_**Erza Vs. Demon :**_

* * *

"**DARK BOMB" **Demon yelled a dark bomb was blasted at her. Only the sound of high Explosion was heard. There was smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared Erza and the Demon both were standing but Demon didn't have scratch on him while Erza was bleeding from her hand

"_Dammit. He is strong !" _Erza thought while she tightened her grip on the sword

"Impresive most impresive. Titania" Demon said while applausing.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_"__**Dark Bomb"**__ Demon yelled as he blasted a ball of destructive power towards Erza._

_"I won't be able to dodge" Erza thought while sweating. The Swordswoman quickly slashed the ball in two pieces reducing the explosive power of it_

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"You did a great job on that one !" Demon exclaimed as he moved towards Erza to finish her off.

"_He is strong but so am i !" _Erza said and re-quiped in her Purgatory armor

"Oh so thats the legendary armor." Demon said while preparing another attack

"None has seen this armor and live to tell the tale" Erza while she moved towards Demon in high speed. This time the red-haired mage was holding her sword with her left hand. She slashed Demon making him bleed very little. Demon canceled his move that he had prepared

"Titania. I've had enough i can see that one of your friends have defeated Fura and Kentaro. I don't care for Kentaro he is the weakest among us but for Fura to lose as well, This is quite bothersome. I should kill you right here. When you came after me i was happy that the strongest came after me but when i sensed that..." Demon was saying but was cut off when the Re-quip mage was slashing her sword towards his head. Demon stopped the sword with his bear hand. He budged a little then Demon took a deep breath. Erza's eyes were filled with fear knowing that she didn't stand a chance

"As i was saying when i sensed that there are two guys...Two guys one of them is as strong as you who is fighting Denwa but the other one he is quite a mage. So once i defeat you i'm going to annilate him and then i don't think there will be anyone left to challenge us. Demon and took breath again he left Erza's sword and the Swordswoman jumbed backwards

_**"**_I think our 5000 men should be able to take on your master but if not. We the ELITES will go and destroy all the so-called good guilds" Demon said completely shocking Erza. Some tears escaped the re-quip mage's left eye

* * *

***Slow Motion Start"**

The red-haired mage dropped her sword. Demon smirked with evil smile and moved towards the Re-quip mage with intense speed. When Erza noticed it, It was too late he was going to connect with the Swordswoman.

"_Dammit ! I dropped my guard."_ Erza thought while Demon was coming towards her. His nail grew and from a distance his nails came out of his bodies and moving towards Erza

"**Darkness : Nail Gun" **Demon yelled as his black-colored large nail were heading toward the female S-Class mage. Erza didn't have time to move. The red-haired mage fell on her knees. It all happened in a blink of an eye. Titania had lost hope and was ready to meet her fate. They were about to hit Erza then there was a huge explosion smoke was everywhere.

***Slow Motion END"**

* * *

_**Gray Vs. Mizuki :**_

* * *

"_I didn't think the fairies were this strong !" _Mizuki thought while sweating by Gray's demonstration of his strenght

"Moustache guy i'm going to finish this right now !" Gray said and moved towards the rock mage with all his might. It was clear that the Ice mage was stronger than Mizuki. Gray was slashing every rock that was thrown at him by Mizuki

"_I can't win like this. I must use that spell" _Mizuki thought and smirked confusing Gray

* * *

_**Loke Vs. Kuro :**_

* * *

**"Regulus Punch" **Loke yelled as he tried to hit Kuro but the Black mage kept dodging every single attack. Finally one of Loke's fist was about to hit Kuro, but he again drew something on his hand and that was a wall. Loke couldn't land a single hit Kuro

"HAHAHAHAH. So pathetic." Kuro said as he punched the Orange-haired mage in the gut. Loke punched him with a regulus punch but the Black mage stopped it. Kuro quickly hit Loke's face and then hit him with mulitiple attacks

"**Art Magic : Dark Bombs" **Kuro calmly said as he drew 4 bombs on his hand that came to existence. The Black mage fired one bomb at Loke who easily dodged it by ducking, When that bomb hit the wall it was pulverised. Then another bomb came he dodged that as well but that bomb exploded in mid-air causing a explosion. There was dust and smoke everywhere.

* * *

_**Aya Vs. Cana**_

* * *

Both of them smirked.

"**Explosive Cards" **Cana yelled as she threw some cards at Aya. The Orange-haired dark mage smirked.

"**Bullet Explosion" **Aya yelled as she shot explosive bullets by her finger tips. Both of the explosives clashed and caused a small explosion with smoke everywhere.

When the smoke cleared both of the Girl mages were alright but Cana was breathing hard. Aya quickly ran towards her and tried to punch the black-haired female mage,

Cana stopped Aya's punch by her hand, The dark female mage's hand was facing towards Cana. While the black-haired mage was holding Dark mage's hand a magical aura appeared from the Orange-haired female mage's finger tips. She shot some bullets at Cana's face making the Fairy Tail mage lose her grip. The dark mage then punched her in the neck from behind causing Cana to fall on the ground

* * *

_**Takara Vs. Natsu :**_

* * *

Natsu looked up and smiled.

"Laxus ! You are here." Natsu said as he stood from his position, Laxus smirked and Takara started laughing confusing Natsu.

"Why are you laughing ? You don't know Laxus' strength" Natsu growled to which Takara stopped laughing

"Oh yeah. I know his strength all right. Just ask Laxus who defeated him when he got here !" Takara said making Natsu sweat. The First generation dragon slayer looked at Laxus and the Blonde nodded shocking Natsu

"_What the hell ? Laxus was defeated !" _Natsu thought but shrugged off the thoughts and concentrated his magic power with in his fists

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_"So this is the infamous __**DARK HEART **__guild huh ?" Luxus said_

_"Yeah, It seems that way" Mira replied and went in to a deep thought_

_"Naruto, I hope you are alright" Mira thought_

_"I think they are already defeated !" Luxus said in a cocky way_

_"Don't say things. Anyways lets go !" Mira said_

_Both Luxus and Mira rushed in to the guild to take their fellow members back._

_They destroyed the door of the guild hall. When they entered it was full of mages. Laxus and Mira sweated a little bit seeing so many mages. Laxus quickly charged in Lightning and was attacking many dark mages. One of the dark mage went to the Elites room. Mira also transformed in Satan Soul and she joined her fellow S-Class mage in the assualt. The dark mage that had entered the Elites room he screamed when Laxus and Mira looked towards the source of that screaming they saw Takara who had killed his own comrade. His body was bursted like a balloon blood spread everywhere._

_"Where are Erza and the others" Laxus and Mira said in unison while rushing towards the strongest member of Elites group_

_Laxus and Mira quickly charged towards Takara both of them were stopped in mid-air when Takara pointed his hands towards them with palm opened. Neither Laxus nor Mira could move a inch. He was slowly closing his palm and they were feeling pain inside their body. Laxus fired a roar at Takara it was about to hit him when Demon jumped in._

_"Hey Takara. Please loose a little grip on the Demon Girl" Demon said and Takara nodded. Now Mira could move freely but Laxus was still binded by red-eyed mage_

_"Damn It To HELLLL ! Why can't i move ?" Laxus thought but shrugged it off when he heard an explosion. The Lightning mage managed to turn a little to see Mira laying on the ground and Demon was bleeding a little from his stomach. Laxus was sweating because Takara was about to kill him and Demon was going to finish off Mira. The S-Class mages were facing death but then a voice was heard._

_"Takara ! Stop it. He was asking about his friend, If He and Demon girl have come then others will also come. We will keep them as prisoners. We were planning to assualt Fairy Tail in a week but now we'll do it right away. All the mages go and kill the Fairies in the Name of DARK HEART" Lucas yelled and all the mages left in special transports that were reserved for them._

_"What ? Natsu and the others haven't come !" Laxus thought but Takara put more pressure on him rendering him unconscious_

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"It'll be different this time. I've found the way to defeat you" Laxus said while smirking. Natsu also smiled making Takara confused

All three mages released their Magical aura. Laxus' being the strongest and Natsu's being the weakest

* * *

_**Where Naruto Is :**_

* * *

Naruto was moving towards Natsu and Takara's room when he felt a surge of enormous magic energy coming from Takara's room The Vibration mage smiled.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_"Oh my that was quite a attack Blonde !" Kentaro said while he sweated a little bit. Fura and Kentaro were surprised at Naruto's power_

_"Yeah. We have to be careful with him" Fura said and Kentaro nodded. Naruto threw smoke balls at them. There was smoke everywhere._

_"Alright this is it. Time to test my improved shadow clone technique" Naruto thought while he made a clone of himself The Vibration mage then put both of his hands on the clone with his palms opened. The Blonde mage was tranfering his magic power to the clone and then after 7 seconds he took his hands back_

_"Wow boss ! that is 50% of your magical energy and 10% of your chakra !" The clone whispered and Naruto nodded and smiled. The Clone understood what was the Real talking about and took the same stance as the one that Naruto had before throwing those smoke bombs. Naruto then quickly ran out of the room. The smoke slowly slowly cleared_

_"Why didn't you use the opportunity to attack when there was smoke around" Fura said while smirking._

_"I didn't do it intensionly. My hand slipped" Clone Naruto said making Fura and Kentaro lose their cool._

* * *

_**Where The Real Naruto Is :**_

_Naruto was moving towards the room where Laxus and Mira were supposed to be. He didn't use shadow clone when he entered the room called IMPORTANT he saw a lot of rooms inside The Vibration mage grew a tick mark on his head_

_"Those bastards ! This is not guild at all only rooms, Everywhere rooms, Each room has several rooms" Naruto said and then suddenly stopped talking and took deep breath_

_"Why am i talking to myself" Naruto said and moved towards the first room. Laxus and Mira none of them were there._

_"I have to hurry even with my 50% power he is still a clone, He won't be able to hold on much longer. Even though i could've sent him to free Laxus and Mira but who knows maybe that bastard Lucas is guarding one of those and if my clone was to engage with him he'll definately disappear and my 50% power will be in vain" Naruto thought as he kept checking the rooms. Luckily on his fifth Try he saw Laxus binded by the __**MAGIC DRAINING SHACKLES**__. The Blonde mage quickly destroyed the shackles with his Chakra infused punch. Naruto then transfered some of his magic to Laxus and he woke up._

_"Naruto !" Laxus said and stood from his position. Naruto smiled_

_"What happened here ?" Laxus asked and Naruto explained what was going on._

_"I understand. I'll go and help Natsu. I also have payback to give to that red-eyed guy. I finally found a weakness in his magic" Laxus said and Naruto nodded in agreement both of them left the room and they were rushing towards the exit of the IMPORTANT room_

_"Why don't you go look for silverte" Laxus said Naruto grew some tick marks on his head but calmed down_

_"Well...You see i left a clone to fight off against that Fura and Kentaro, And if i'm write he has already lost 35% of his power so i should go and make them pay dearly to fight against FAIRY TAIL...Then i'll go and save Mira" Naruto explained to Laxus. Both the blonde mages exited the room. The lightning mage changed his direction towards Takara's room while The Vibration Mage changed his to Fura and Kentaro's room_

* * *

_**Meanwhile :**_

_"Well well well ! Makarov you have quite a trump card" Lucas said while he was watching Naruto as he was watching everything through Lacrima Visions_

**Flashback END :**

* * *

Naruto was still moving towards the room where Laxus, Lucas and Natsu were.

* * *

_**Mystogan Vs. Denwa :**_

* * *

"I use **Control Magic !** I have control over all things however, It doesn't apply to Living things. **Control Magic : Coating"** Denwa yelled and his whole body was coated with everything present in the room

Denwa disappeared and reappeared in front of Mystogan and hit him with his right coated arm with full force. Mystogan as a responce used his Lightning sword as shield and aimed his Blazing Flame sword at the dark mage's gut but before the burning sword hit Denwa he stopped it with his left coated arm causing a shockwave both of them were pushed back

"_Incredible !" _Mystogan thought while he placed his remaining three magical staves in from of him. They also changed in swords. They were normal but one of them was water sword. The Mysterious mage fused the **Blazing Flame Sword **with two normal swords and combined **The Lightning Sword **with** The Wave Sword.**

"Combine my rare swords, Cut through darkness and become my sheild **Stave Magic : Ultimate Swords**" Mystogan yelled and the swords were completely combined Mystogan's magic power was now as strong as Laxus' and Slightly stronger than Naruto's.

The Mysterious Mage now held two powerful swords.

"Ah...Those are marvelous **Mist Body" **Denwa said

"It's time to end this !" Mystogan yelled and pointed on of his swords towards Denwa while he pushed one in the ground

"If thats it then i'll use my full power ! **Control Magic : Invincible Armor"** Denwa replied and the things that were present in his arm now coated his whole body leaving only his eyes open

Both of them rushed towards each other The dark head butted Mystogan and was pushing him back while his head was still connected with Mysterious mage's gut.

**"Blazing Sword : Burning Explosion" **Mystogan yelled as he regained his composure by hitting his Lighting Wave sword at the ground and struck The Controlling mages back. The Dark mage felt pain in his body but due to the coating the damage wasn't that bad. He quickly took his head back and kicked Mystogan, The Myterious mage ducked and Denwa went past him he quickly jumped and spin in mid-air he turned and threw his Lightning Wave sword towards Denwa. Denwa quickly used his Controlling magic to stop Mystogan's sword. The mysterious mage smirked under his mask when Denwa looked more he magic strings connected with the sword. Mystogan quickly pulled his sword back and rushed towards the Controling mage.

"_I should've been able to hold that sword of his by my magic. But i'm concentrating a lot of my power on this armor !" _Denwa thought

"**Lightning Wave"** Mystogan growled as he was moving nearer and nearer to the Dark mage. Denwa quickly used the ground he was standing on as a shield as he put it between Mystogan and Himself. The Mysterious mages sword made a crack but stopped.

"_This shield is strong. Now that his sword is stuck between the shield i shall destroy it !"_ Denwa thought while smirking evily then he saw some water drops falling from the sword's point on of those water drops fell on Denwa and then suddenly he felt a lot of pain. That water drop had made holes in the ground where it fell and also penetrated Denwa's **Invincible Armor**. The Dark Mage quickly jumped back and when he looked up to shield's surface Mystogan wasn't there. His Lightning Wave sword was also gone.

(That water drop was one of the strongest magic spells of Mystogan. First he creates water from his wave sword and then generates lightning in it then he compresses it making the attack as small as a water drop while granting the spell enormous strength)

"_Where did he go ?_" Denwa thought while sweating but quickly pulled other things towards his armor filling the hole that was made.

A sword connected with magic strings was coming from above towards The Dark Mage. he quickly jumped up to a side to dodge when he dodged it behind him was another sword that was also merged with the Magical strings and then he jumped in the air when he was in air he saw two shadows reaching the ground when he turned he saw Mystogan. The Mysterious mage quickly kicked the Dark mage sending him flying toward the ground and then he quickly pulled one of his swords and he was going after Denwa who regained his composure by taking a big piece of ground and was flying on it using his magic. He was still looking towards Mystogan but suddenly his arm was cut by something behind him, It was Mystogan's other sword.

"**Mist Body !" **Denwa screamed in pain,

"_What the hell ? I didn't put that much force ! His arm is cut down why ?" _Mystogan thought to himself as he pulled both his swords to him and landed in front of the shield that was created by the Dark Mage

Denwa's arm was cut but there was no blood. Mystogan was sweating thinking what had went wrong suddenly he spit blood out of his mouth, When looked down there was a hole in his gut and he see an arm. The Mysterious mage turned and saw Denwa standing he still had the hole on his armor made by **Lightning Drop.**

Mystogan quickly turned into mist and got away from Denwa. The Mysterious Mage was bleeding hard.

"**MIST BODY !** Are you feeling pain ?" Denwa said in a mocking manner

"_When did he ?"_ Mystogan thought while putting his one on his gut and tried to stop the bleeding

"Don't resist ! you'll die !" The Dark mage said and Mystogan realised that how did Denwa do that.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_"This shield is strong. Now that his sword is stuck between the shield i shall destroy it !" Denwa thought while smirking evily then he saw some water drops falling from the sword's point on of those water drops fell on Denwa and then suddenly he felt a lot of pain. That water drop had made holes in the ground where it fell and also penetrated Denwa's __**Invincible Armor**__._

_"He is strong ! If this goes on i'll be defeated i must attack him when he is vulnerable" Denwa said and his thick armor was getting thinner and thinner a clone Denwa was made. The dark mage quickly made a whole in the underground and hid there. And when he saw that Mystogan was completely vunerable he jumped up and struck The Mysterious mage's stomach with enough force to make a hole_

_"__**MIST BODY !**__ Are you feeling pain ?" Denwa said in a mocking manner_

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"_My magic power is low. I must finish this in one final blow" _Mystogan thought he had worried face.

"You'll die **Mist Body **but before i kill you, I want to see that face of yours" Denwa said making The Mysterious mage even more worried

"That is if you can defeat me **Controller"** Mystogan said as he took his hand away from the bleeding stomach and grinned under his face

"Yeah that would be fair enough. By the way you are right ! I'm the **Controller"** The Dark mage said while he was making his armor stronger by the room's ground

"Now let's prepare our final attack" Mystogan said as he prepared his final attack

"Let's see who is stronger ! My body or Your Weapons" Denwa said as rushed towards Mystogan with high speed

"_I've never tried this before but considering the Magic power left in my swords, I guess i'll just have to do it" _Mystogan thought and he combined his **Lightning Wave **sword with **Blazing Flame** sword. When they both combined there was a bright light Denwa stopped his movement when he saw that light.

"_It's full of pure energy" _The Dark mage thought while he was watching the display with amazed eyes. When the light cleared out he saw a Mystogan with only one sword in his hand. That sword was multi-colored like rainbow.

**"Rainbow Light Sword" **Mystogan yelled while he pointed his **Rainbow Light Sword's** sharp end towards Denwa who was grinning

"Lets end this !" Mystogan yelled as he moved towards Denwa. The Dark mage created a sword-like structure in his hand and he also rushed towards his opponent.

They both slashed and went past each other. After some seconds Denwa and Mystogan blood bleed from the slash both of them fell on the ground. Firstly the Mysterious mage tried to stand and he was going to fall but he used his sword and stood up. Then Denwa gave it a try as well and he was also able to stand. They both turned and faced each other. Denwa whispered something and then fell on the ground Mystogan grinned his sword then changed back to normal and then he put his magic staves back to their places. After a long tiring fight The Mysterious mage had won the battle and went out of the room very slowly because he was injured.

* * *

_**Erza Vs. Demon :**_

* * *

"**Darkness : Nail Gun" **Demon yelled as his black-colored large nail were heading toward the female S-Class mage. Erza didn't have time to move. The red-haired mage fell on her knees. It all happened in a blink of an eye. Titania had lost hope and was ready to meet her fate. They were about to hit Erza then there was a huge explosion smoke was everywhere.

When the smoke cleared, Erza looked up and grinned the Re-quip mage saw Mira in her **Satan Soul** form. Mira gave Erza a hand. The scarlet haired female mage stood from her position she had tears in her left eye. She quickly re-quiped in her **Flight Armor**.

"Well well well ! **Titania **and **The Demon** both in one place. I can't help but feel happy !" Demon said while laughed in a evil manner. He released his magical aura as a responce both S-Class mages released their aura as well.

* * *

_**Laxus And Natsu Vs. Takara :**_

* * *

"It'll be different this time. I've found the way to defeat you" Laxus said while smirking. Natsu also smiled making Takara confused

All three mages released their Magical aura. Laxus' being the strongest and Natsu's being the weakest.

"_Laxus' magic power is stronger than that blood guy but due to the magic he uses i couldn't even lay a hand on him"_ Natsu thought and grinned because of Laxus' words

"It'll be different this time ? You've found the way to beat me ? Yeah like that would happen my **Blood **magic has no weakness" Takara said while smirking

"Just Try MEEEEEEE !" Laxus said while giving his own smirk.

"_He is definately stronger than me ! The reason i won last time was because of our Magic abilities. What kind of weakness is he talking about ?" _Takara thought and his smirk was gone. Laxus and Natsu also got serious. A red aura was released from Natsu's body while Laxus unleashed his Yellow lightning-like magical aura. Takara joined them as well his aura was thick dark red.

_"I just hope the way i've found works, If not we are toast" _Laxus thought and both of the Fairy Tail mages rushed towards Takara

* * *

_**Aya Vs. Cana :**_

* * *

She shot some bullets at Cana's face making the Fairy Tail mage lose her grip. The dark mage then punched her in the neck from behind causing Cana to fall on the ground. Cana quickly kicked her in the gut by her right leg, the black-haired mage was still on the floor. Then The fairy prepared to hit Aya with her left leg but the Orange-haired mage stopped it by her hand. Cana then kicked her again with her right leg but it failed as well.

"Do you think i'll fall for same trick twice ?" The Bullet magic user said while she was holding Cana's legs

"Hmmm, Lets try something new !" The Card mage said while she pushed her body up by exerting force on the floor by her hands. Aya lost her grip on Cana and she elbowed the Dark mage and smirked the Orange-haired mage was going to shoot bullets at Card mage but she threw an explosion card on the ground which hurt both of them. Both female mages fell on the ground and quickly stood up.

"Impressive ! You knew that my bullets would've inflicted damage only on you but your card did on both of us. You are pretty smart" Aya said while clapped and smirked

"Yeah i know ! Now i'll beat you and cut those orange hair of your and then make Orange juice" Cana said and Aya grew tick marks on her head

"And drink that juice. Oh no that would be disgusting. I'll just throw it in a sewage or something" The black-haired mage said while she had evil-like smirk. The dark mage only got angrier. Aya shot a lot of bullet on her Cana countered most of them but 3 of those bullets hit her and she fell on the ground. Cana tried to stand but the orange-haired mage shot explosive bullets towards both of her legs.

"So you want juice huh ? Why don't you just go in hell and become a juice yourself !" Aya said furiously as she released her magical aura. A gun made of aura appeared in her hand. The gun was preparing a blast.

"_So this is it huh ?" _Cana thought while she tried to stand she tried to reach her purse full of cards but Aya launched a knife at her hand sticking it to ground. Cana was screaming in pain she couldn't move, Tears escaped her eye

"Now die !" Aya screamed as her gun made of aura shot at Cana, Before it could hit the black haired mage Mystogan came between both of them and took the blast for Cana. Smoke spread in the room. When the smoke cleared Mystogan's mask was damaged a little. The Mysterious Mage stick his magic staves to the ground.

**"Skyscraper" **Mystogan whispered and Aya was shot by a magical beam by the Mysterious mage's magic stave. She was sent flying in the air and reached the outerspace, 10 belts tied her up and a demon broke through the sky and killed Aya.

"Woah ! What did you do ?" Cana asked with a confused face to which Mystogan gave her warm smile and lowered while he took the knife away that was holding her.

"She is under my illusion !" Mystogan replied and Cana grinned both of them stood and started moving Mystogan fell on his knees. When The Black-haired mage saw the injury he had she quickly gave him a hand helped him stand. Both of them walked out of the room.

* * *

_**Gray Vs. Mizuki :**_

* * *

"_I can't win like this. I must use that spell" _Mizuki thought and smirked confusing Gray.

The ice mage was still moving towards the Mizuki who put his hands together and concentrated his magic power. The ground on which both mages were standing flied in the sky and was moving towards space, Gray held on to something while the ground was moving towards the space.

"_What is this spell ? He has this much power left, What is planing to do ?" _Gray thought while sweating. The Ice mage finally regained his composure and stood.

"What are you planning to do ?" The Fairy tail mage said and Mizuki started laughing in a evil manner.

"HAHHAHAHA,,, You are definately stronger than me but can you breathe in outer space !" Mizuki replied. Gray didn't have words

"Are you insane ? You'll die too !" The fairy tail mage said.

"Yeah i know i'll die !" The rock mage replied and started grinning in a evil manner

"**Rock Magic : Space Room!**" Mizuki said and Gray prepared to make a attack and moved towards Mizuki with high speed and. He punched Mizuki but the rock mage blocked it. The speed of the ground was slowed down.

"_Alright, As i planed."_ Gray thought while grinning, The ice mage then froze Mizuki's hand and the speed got even slower. Gray smiled and hit Mizuki's face with his free hand. Losing his magic control that room was falling but when the rock mage regained his composure he got it back on track.

"If i lose than this will fall and all your friends will die." Mizuki explained to Gray the consequences and the ice mage understood the situation. Gray made a hole in the room by destroying a piece of it. The ice mage was waiting and 3 seconds before the room went in space Gray quickly grabbed Mizuki and jumped through the hole he had made. Both were falling with high speed. The room was floating in space now, Mizuki caught on fire and the ice mage was also on fire but he controlled his heat by using ice magic on himself. Both mages were still falling

* * *

_**Loke Vs. Kuro :**_

* * *

"**Art Magic : Dark Bombs" **Kuro calmly said as he drew 4 bombs on his hand that came to existence. The Black mage fired one bomb at Loke who easily dodged it by ducking, When that bomb hit the wall it was pulverised. Then another bomb came he dodged that as well but that bomb exploded in mid-air causing a explosion. There was dust and smoke everywhere.

When the dust cleared Loke was seen bleeding from his both arms and the ring magic user's clothes were worn out.

"You have no chance to defeat me." Kuro said and moved towards Loke and stopped when he heard a sound.

"_This sound it's coming from up" _Loke and Kuro thought together then a hole was made in the ceiling, Mizuki fell from there and struck Kuro with high speed.

The dark mage spit blood out of his mouth by the impact. Mizuki was already out of commission, Kuro also lost consciousness. Then someone jumped out of the hole it was Gray...The orange-haired mage grinned upon seeing his fellow comrade

"What happened ?" Loke asked with a curious face and the Ice mage went in deep thought.

"Ah well you see." Gray said and explained what happened.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_Both mages were falling._

_"I'll die if this continues and i don't have enough magic power but i'll give it a try" Gray thought and when he saw the building of the Dark Heart guild._

_"__**Ice Make : Slide" **__Gray yelled as he made a slide made of ice and slipped slowly by it Mizuki was also with Gray. The ice mage was behind and Mizuki was in front._

_"__**Ice Make : Speed Breaker**__" The Fairy tail mage yelled as he slowed his speed down but Mizuki fell inside the guild hall with high speed._

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"Hhahahahahhaahha" Loke started laughing and fell on ground while holding his stomach

"Stop laughing hey !" the ice mage yelled but Loke didn't listen and kept on laughing, Gray also joined him and both of them were laughing but suddenly got serious.

"Anyways thanks Gray" Loke said and they took Mizuki and Kuro while both of them walked out of the room.

* * *

_**Outside Lucas' Room :**_

* * *

When the orange-haired mage and Gray reached outside with the Dark mages. They saw Mystogan and Cana who were sitting there, By their side were tied up Kentaro, Fura, and Aya one of them had a Magic Draining Shackle wrapped around their hands. When Mystogan saw them he grinned under his face and waved his hand. The ring mage and Gray put the other Dark mages with their dark fellows.

"Yo whats up ?" Gray said.

"It's going good for now, Naruto defeated his enemies Erza and Mira are still fighting Demon and Natsu and Laxus are fighting Elite leader." Mystogan replied, Cana, Loke and Gray grinned.

"So where is Naruto now ?" Loke asked with curiosity and Cana replied with low voice.

"He went to check if Laxus and Natsu need help !" The card mage said and Loke and Gray also sit with their fellow mages.

"What's the plan now ?" Cana asked Mystogan who slowly replied.

"Once all our members are back, we'll attack Lucas together." The Mysterious mage replied with a serious face.

"Shouldn't we go and help them !" All mages said in unison except for Mystogan... The Mysterious nodded in negative.

* * *

_**Erza &amp; Mirajane Vs. Demon :**_

* * *

"Well well well ! **Titania **and **The Demon** both in one place. I can't help but feel happy !" Demon said while laughed in a evil manner. He released his magical aura as a responce both S-Class mages released their aura as well. Erza was in her Flight armor while Mira was in Satan Soul.

"Alright ! Now lets begin" Demon yelled as he disappeared, The re-quip mage could easily see Demon's movement due to her new armor. Erza also disappeared after some time Mira disappeared as well. There were sounds of fighting they were moving in such a high speed that nothing could be seen. After some while the Three mages reappeared Erza and Demon were breathing hard while The Take Over mage seemed fine.

"_I can't take on the both of them on together ! They are too strong even for me" _Demon thought and disappeared again this time he reappeared behind Erza and his nails grew he was about to snap the red-haired mages neck when Mira quickly stopped him and punched in the face, Which the dark mage blocked and Mira grinned.

"Erza now !" The silverte yelled while she had a evil grin, Erza nodded and jumped back.

"**Sonic Claw" **The red-haired mage growled and disappeared, Demon was struck from multiple directions and screaming in pain, Afterwards he generated some magic power in his mouth and shot a beam at Mira, the Tranformation mage left his hands and jumped where Erza reappeared and changed in her Morning Star Armor.

The scarlet haired mage pointed her twin swords at the coming beam and released a large blast while Erza yelled "**Photon Slicer"**. It then clashed with the Demon's energy wave. There was huge beam struggle going on and Mirajane generated magic power in both her hands and pointed them towards the Demon. Then the silver-haired mage disappeared and reappeared behind Demon and jumped back a little while she hit with her **Demon Blast** spell. When Demon was hit by her spell he completely lost his magic control and his magic beam that was fired at Erza earlier disappeared and red-haired mage's Photon Slice spell hit Demon head on. A huge explosion happened and smoke was in the room's every corner.

When the smoke cleared Demon was lying on the ground. The re-quip mage also fell on the ground Mira went to her normal state and grabbed the Demon and helped Erza get up they both went outside the room.

* * *

_**Outside Lucas' Room :**_

* * *

Erza and Mira were coming and they took notice of their friends there and grinned. Mystogan, Cana, Gray and Loke grinned back while the orange-haired mage moved a little back because he was scared of the red-haired mage. They reached their friends.

"Where are Laxus, Naruto and Natsu ?" Erza asked as she sit along with Mira her smile changed in seriousness.

"They are still fighting !" Gray replied with a grin.

"Once they come back, we'll Lucas together !" Card mage said.

"Alright !" Mira said and looked towards Erza and Mystogan who were both in deep thought.

"_Everything is going fine but why isn't Lucas attacking us, Surely he must have noticed us that we defeated his mages." _The re-quip mage and Mystogan thought in unison.

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

Macao was bleeding from his back and he used his **Purple Smash** spell. Macao used his purple flame to make a giant hand made of flames and struck 10 men with it.

"508" Macao said and fell on the ground when a dark mage attacked from behind

"_I don't think i'll be able to kee...p...i..t.t...up" _Wakaba thought and a group of mage struck him with their combination attack Wakaba was also out of commision.

"_This can't go on any longer. I have to help..."_ Elfman was running towards Macao and Wakaba who were attacked but before he could reach their some dark mages attacked him as well

"I...i'm...ss...o... ...y...m...as...t.e...r" The strauss brother said before he fell on the ground as well. Porlyusica was healing the fallen Fairy mages

"**I'VE SEEN ENOUGH !" **Makarov yelled in his Titan form. Fairy Tail's master closed his eyes put both his hands together and yellow-like magic ball appeared in Makarov's hands, then a strong wide aura surrounded his body, There was light everywhere, Some closed their eyes and some covered them with their hands no one was talking. Suddenly someone yelled and broke the silence.

**"FAIRY LAW!"** Makarov growled while he was in his Titan form a giant yellow magic seal appeared on the sky and there was a flash...

* * *

_**Laxus And Natsu Vs. Takara :**_

* * *

_"I just hope the way i've found works, If not we are toast" _Laxus thought and both of the Fairy Tail mages rushed towards Takara

"**Fire Dragon's : Roar**" Natsu growled and tried to hit Takara, The dark mage used his magic and moved Dragon slayer from his position and made him his shield now the fire was coming towards the pink-haired mage. Laxus quickly disappeared from his position and reappeared in front of the fire and grabbed Natsu and again disappeared before the fire could hit both of them. Takara jumped high to avoid the attack to get hit by another attack but it was not flame attack it was lightning one. Takara dodged this one as well and landed on ground and a evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Natsu leave this to me, You go outside to other." Laxus said in a serious tone. Natsu stood up and he was also as serious as the Lightning mage.

"No...I will defeat this guy ! He may be strong but i..." The fire dragon slayer was saying but was cut off when Laxus hit him with his lightning. Natsu's hair were now facing the sky to which Laxus giggled but then the S-Class mage again got serious.

"It's not that he is strong, It's because of his mage that you must go. Not even gramps can beat him only I and Naruto have a chance of defeating him" Laxus replied.

"Oh you were talking about me huh !" A voice was heard, All the mages including Takara looked to the source of voice and saw a blonde. It was Naruto who grinning.

"Naruto...What are you doing here ?" Natsu asked in confusion to which Laxus smirked. Happy was looking at Naruto in confusion as well

"I thought that Laxus took more than enough time so i should come and help you guys !" The vibration mage said turned towards Takara and his smile was gone and the blonde turned serious.

"So you are the blood mage huh ? Interesting !" Naruto said and disappeared in a flash and reappeared and was about to hit Takara who quickly used his magic to stop the vibration. Naruto was actually stopped but then suddenly his fist moved in a high speed and hit Takara sending him to a wall. Laxus smirked and thought that his idea was right and he could also do the same.

"_What ? How did he break through my Blood Magic!" _Takara thought with a worried and quickly jumped from the wall and landed on the ground.

"How did you figure it out Blonde ?" The lightning mage asked in a arrogant way, But Naruto didn't lose his cool and smirked in evil manner.

"I'm not a fool like you. Unlike you i don't have to get beaten up before figuring out a strategy !" Naruto replied in mocking style to which Laxus released his lightning aura, Naruto also joined him and released his own aura.

"Anyways i'll beat this guy. You and Natsu can go to the others and wait for me there !" Laxus said in a serious tone. Naruto understood that the lightning mage wanted to beat Takara on his own and nodded before disappearing and reappeared before Natsu and Happy and took both them on his shoulder with smirk and said before leaving the room. "Make him pay for hurting sis as well !" The vibration mage said and with that he left the room.

* * *

_**Outside Lucas' Room :**_

* * *

"_Everything is going fine but why isn't Lucas attacking us, Surely he must have noticed us that we defeated his mages." _The re-quip mage and Mystogan thought in unison.

They had a serious expression but it soon changed in a happy face when they saw Happy, Naruto and Natsu coming towards them. The vibration mage was holding the dragon slayer and his subordinate. The blonde finally reached where everyone was sitting, The vibration mage threw Natsu to the floor and Happy was floating in the air. Before the blonde could do anything Mira hugged her and Naruto also did the same. He knew that he had mad her sister worry about him. The silver mage had tears in her eyes but what could Naruto do he was just hugging her back but she suddenly left the hug and hit the vibration on the head. Naruto sighed while grinning knowing that he didn't have any answer for her. Naruto also sit with his fellow Fairy Tail mages and looked towards Mystogan who nodded.

"_So that Demon guy was really strong, Jellal had to use a lot of his power" _Naruto thought while he looked towards his other fellows. He and Mira were the only one with less injuries, The vibration mage looked towards Erza who was also hurt a lot Naruto wanted to ask her but couldn't when Mystogan stood from his position gave Naruto a nod the vibration mage understood that Mystogan wanted to talk to him. Naruto and The Mysterious mage went a little away from their friends to talk about something.

"So you had to use all your power huh !" Naruto said while he a grin on his face and Mystogan nodded.

"This is not what i wanted to talk about, I wanted to say that how can we beat Lucas" Mystogan said and the vibration mage's face quickly turned into that of serious one.

"Yeah that is bothering me as well, What should we do ?" The blonde mage replied and Mystogan and Naruto both went in deep thought to beat Lucas.

"I have a plan !" The vibration mage yelled and got the Mysterious mage's attention.

"Yeah and what is that ?" Mystogan asked in curiosity. Naruto grinned and started explaining his idea to his fellow mage.

"First of all we have to make 2 teams !" Naruto said and Mystogan nodded.

"I already have an idea about that as well. Me, Erza, Cana, Loke and Gray. And You, Laxus, Natsu and Mira" The blonde mage explained the plan to Mystogan and he nodded again.

"First team A means i will go with my team and attack Lucas head on, Meanwhile you guys will be hiding here and when you see an opening attack that bastard with everything you've got because he is strong so don't hold back ! alright ?" Naruto explained the whole plan to the Mysterious mage. They both went back to their fellow mages and explained the plan to them all of them nodded. Mira grinned to see her brother's strategy everyone was smiling thinking they finally had a chance all the things were going smoothly but the red-haired mage was still worried about something and made Naruto worried. The vibration mage came closer to Erza and asked her what was wrong. The re-quip mage quickly replied saying that everything is alright but the blonde knew that she was hiding something but he didn't that it would not be okay to ask her again. He then looked towards his fellow mages went in deep thought.

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

**"FAIRY LAW!"** Makarov growled while he was in his Titan form a giant yellow magic seal appeared on the sky and there was a flash... When the flash finally went off and everything could be seen. All the dark mages were on the ground defeated none of them could move. Makarov finally got back in his normal form and he was about to hit the ground by falling due to exhaustion but Porlyusica caught him and started healing his wounds.

"We finally did it ! We defeated the Dark Heart guild !" Makarov exclaimed in a very happy tone and Porlyusica for the first time also grinned.

"Yeah we did it !" Makarov's team mate replied but then got serious.

"Makarov. All of these were weak mages. I can't seem to believe that the Dark Heart guild only had these kinds of mage, I've heard about the 8 Elites but they weren't here right, So what could've happened to them ?" Porlyusica asked in confused face she took a deep breath and continued.

"And also where are Erza, Mira, Mystogan, Laxus, Natsu, Cana, Loke, and Gray. They are your finest mages. If they were here we could've easily defeated them" the pink-haired woman said and Makarov had tears in his eyes. He also took a deep breath and finally started explaining things.

"I don't know what happened to Lucas and the Eight elites but i do know that Erza with all others you mentioned except for Laxus and Mira, went to fight the Dark Heart guild all by themselves. When i heard about this it was already late but i thought i must do something about this so i sent Mira and Laxus to get them back but they also haven't come back. I just hope they are alright !" Fairy Tail's guild master explained everything to her old team mate and she grinned before saying something.

"You've grown some fine mages. They went to attack the Dark Heart guild alone because they didn't want you or others to get hurt." Porlyusica said and got back to her work of healing Makarov, When she was complete her guild she went to heal others as well. When everything seemed fine the rune knights of council appeared.

* * *

_**Laxus Vs. Takara :**_

* * *

"Tell me how did he do it ? Tell me god dammit !" Takara said and his hand palm faced Laxus now from whose body lightning was leaking.

"Just try and get me to tell you !" Laxus yelled and stood there while Takara prepared his attack.

"**Blood Magic**, You'll regret saying that, **: Blood Burst**" Takara yelled and focused his magic to burst Laxus' body with his own blood. The lightning mage's blood was moving from one place to another and it was painful

"Hahahahahahha. It seems you can't do it like your friend. You shouldn't have sent them !" Takara said and continued his attack but Laxus suddenly disappeared and reappeared before Takara with Lightning enveloping his body. "Let me tell you a secret !" Laxus said and generated power in his mouth released a roar attack while say "**Lightning Dragon's : Roar**" which hit Takara head on. There was smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared an injured Takara was seen. Laxus was also breathing hard. "_Don't tell me his magic control is better than mine" _Laxus thought and remembered that Naruto didn't have any problems doing THE thing to stop Takara's magic.

"_It's high time i finish this" _Laxus thought and prepared another attack when he suddenly by Takara's question.

"How did you do it !" Takara asked to which Laxus smirked and he finally told Takara how he did it.

"When you control over blood to take over our body, We can't do anything but we can still use magic. I simply use my magic...to electrify...my BLOOD ! When it is electrified or vibration is added into it the one with more magic power get control over the body. It does hurt the user to do it but IT'S IMPORTANT !" Laxus replied with a smirk and jumped in the sky. Laxus raised his clenched fist in the air and chanted

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction !" Laxus said and a large bolt of lightning decended upon Takara who was hit by the lightning mage's attack head on when the smoke cleared the ground was damaged significantly also Takara was unconsicious. He took Takara and left the room to meet with his fellow members but when he reached there only Mirajane, Natsu and Mystogan were there.

* * *

_**Inside Lucas' Room :**_

* * *

Naruto, Gray, Loke, Erza, and Cana were inside the room where Lucas was supposed to be. He was sitting on a throne. The DARK MASTER stood from the throne and applaused for the Fairy Tail mages.

"Well well well, You guys are quite strong, I didn't expect much from you worthless pieces of trash. And not just that Makarov-kun also defeated all my mages. They are being taken away by Magic Council as we speak but...I'M STILL HERE and that means your DEMISE" Lucas said and disappeared and reappeared in front of the fairy tail mages.

"**Titania, **You are the only one who is strong but all others are weak do you really think you stand a chance" Lucas said and Erza smirked and replied.

"I've my team mates. As long as we work together we can beat the whole world" The re-quip mage replied and changed in her Flame Empress armor, Gray got in his fighting stance. Loke held on to his ring to attack, Cana took some cards out of her bag, Naruto engulfed both his fists with vibration magic.

"_The Vibration mage i can't but wonder if he has some kind of relationship with Rayleigh and Yeah there were supposed to be 9 of these insects where are the others ?" _Lucas thought but shook everything away and concentrated magic in his finger tips. His body was glowing with dark black magical aura.

* * *

_**Outside Lucas' Room :**_

* * *

"So that his plan huh ? Why should we listen to them we are going in !" Laxus said while he stood in ignorance and everyone nodded and they also stood except for Mystogan but he stood as well.

"Laxus, You may be right but we should follow his plan !" Mystogan said with a cool voice all others sit back at their place except for Laxus who released his magical aura but shook it away and sit and so did the Mysterious mage.

"So be it huh pathetic plan !" The lightning mage said in arrogant way but Mystogan didn't listen to him and looked towards the room.

"_Whenever this card explodes we have to go and help Naruto and the others" _The Mysterious mage thought while holding one of Cana's cards

* * *

_**Inside Lucas' Room :**_

* * *

**"Beam Magic : Dark Beam" **Lucas yelled and released a strong beam through his finger tip. All of them were looking at the devastating power of the Dark Heart guild's master. They were all worried how to face this magic, But suddenly Naruto took the lead

"A beam huh ? Let's see how my vibration magic works against this. "**Vibration Blast" **haaaaaaaaaaaaa" The Blonde mage growled while putting both his hands together and diverted his magic power in his hands and and released a dark violet-colored blast towards the beam that was headed towards him and his fellow mages. When the both magic beam/blast collided Naruto's magic had an upper hand and it struck the dark Master, There was an gigantic explosion when the smoke cleared Lucas was standing unharmed. A little of his right sleeve was destroyed other than that he was fine.

**"**_His magic power is strong. Even stronger than my old man Rayleigh" _Naruto thought when he saw Lucas unscathed. The vibration mage grinned and disappeared with his high speed only Erza and Gray could see his movement. Lucas also disappeared and reappeared in front of Erza's group, When he reappeared he already had a black sphere-like thing in his hand which was moving towards Cana

* * *

***SLOW MOTION** START*

"**Energy Magic : Energy Sphere" **A huge ball in his hand was in the Dark Master's hand and it was about to hit the card mage. Erza and others didn't have time to prevent Lucas from hurting and they had lost hope when Naruto reappeared and GAVE the card mage a **signal.** Cana jumped back and yelled "**Explode"** while the Vibration mage created a dark-violet colored sphere in his hand and struck the Energy sphere. Naruto's magic was crushed in an instant and the energy. Erza slashed the master and yelled **"Flaming Slash" **Again little clothes of Lucas were destroyed and he didn't even budge on that move and continued his hand with energy sphere towards the vibration mage. Naruto was speechless and he wasn't even moving the Energy ball was about to hit the blonde man when an Ice wall appeared between them.

"**Ice Make : Sheild" **Gray yelled while he concentrated his magic energy into the ice wall.

"_Nice timing Gray" _Erza thought and quickly changed in Heaven's wheel armor. But the energy sphere broke throught the ice wall as well and Naruto was watching his demise. When suddenly a powerful Lightning bolt hit Lucas. This was the first attack which made him have a scratch. A dark-colored ball of half size of Lucas' energy sphere hit his energy attack but it still didn't stop however it slown down. when suddenly someone came and grabbed Naruto and got him to a side it was Mystogan.

***SLOW MOTION** END*

* * *

"And now it's my turn **Fire Dragon's Roar" **Natsu yelled as he unleashed his roar at Lucas. There was a boom and smoke was everywhere. All the Fairy Tail mages then stood together because they knew that roar wasn't strong enough to taked down Lucas. When the smoke cleared the Dark Master stood with a little scratch that he got from Laxus' lightning.

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

"Thank you Yajima," Makarov said with bandages on his body while grinning.

"Don't worry and yeah i've sent some rune knights to their guild as well" Yajima replied and Makarov relieved.

"We should tell all the citizens to come back because the war is over !" The Old Master of Fairy tail said with a cheerish voice

"Anyways you are just a **Thought Projection** aren't you ?" Makarov asked and Yajima nodded while grinning.

"Yes my real self is heading towards Lucas !" Yajima said and Fairy Tail master grinned when he heard this. All the Dark Heart guild members were arrested and sent to prison for their whole life.

Afterwards.

"_Brother Naruto, Sis Mira be alright" _Elfman thought with a serious face, He then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder he noticed that it was Makarov's

"Don't worry. They'll be alright !" Fairy tail's 3rd master said Elfman also got in happy mood.

* * *

_**Inside Lucas' Room :**_

* * *

Cana, Erza, Gray, Happy, Laxus, Loke, Mirajane, Mystogan, Naruto and Natsu were standing to face Lucas.

"So this is it huh ? THE FINAL BATTLE !" Lucas yelled and released his magic aura which was black and Fairy Tail mages also released their aura.

* * *

_**Inside The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

"This was quite a war !" Macao said and Wakaba nodded both of them were grinning Makarov wasn't there he was on the roof looking upward in the sky.

"_I know you'll win My CHILDREN" _The Light mage thought and grinned.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Vs. Lucas :**_

* * *

"Hahahahahhah, No matter how many flies come to fight me, I'll still win !" Came out of Lucas' mouth while grinning in a evil way

"Oh we will make sure to beat you !" All the fairy tail mages said and all of them attacked Lucas.

"**Explosive Cards" **Cana yelled as she threw her cards at Lucas,** "Twister" **Loke growled while he used his ring magic to create a storm, "**Lightning Eruption" **Laxus screamed and generated lightning through his feet which was moving towards the dark master through ground,** "Vibration Sphere" **Naruto roared as he made sphere of vibration and added it to Loke's twister making it more power ful.** "Soul Extinction" **Mirajane shouted as she tranformed in her Satan Soul and gathered energy in her hands, That gathered energy took the shape of ball and through that ball she fired a purple beam.** "Circle Sword" **Erza called as summoned 10 swords and launched them at Dark Hearts master** "Fire Dragon's Roar" **Natsu screamed and fired his roar "**Ice Make : Twin Swords" **Gray growled while he made two swords of ice and threw them at Lucas. "**UNITED FAIRY TAIL MAGIC : Fairy BEAMMMMMMMMMMM !"** They all yelled together.

All of these attacks combined and created a huge strong beam that was headed towards Lucas.

"Hmmmmm, Now thats some power !" Lucas said and his both hands faced towards the strong united beam of fairy tail along with vibrationized storm that was headed towards him. His hands were glowing, Energy was being generated in his hands. There was a ball of black magic energy in his hands now.

"It's been a while since i combined my magic together i only did that when i fought against him...but then again this vibration boy surely has some kind of connection to Rayleigh. That much i'm sure of anyways let's end this. "**Energy Magic, Beam Magic : Magic Energy Dark Beam" **Lucas shouted as he released a thick dark beam from his hands' palms and fired it at United Fairy Tail Magic and both beams were struggling against each other. However the united power of Fairy Tail mages was more stronger than Lucas aniticipated and it broke through his Magic Energy Dark Beam and headed straight towards him. There was huge explosion a flash occured nothing could be seen. The ground was shaking. These strong shakes could be felt at Shirotsume Town.

* * *

_**At The Shirotsume Town :**_

* * *

A man was walking with woman in his grip. He was holding the woman bridal style until they felt a huge shake and the woman fell on the ground "Woah what was that ?" the boy said and woman punched him in the face "Whatever that may be. Why did you drop ?" The woman asked but suddenly stick to the man when she felt another strong shake. Then a man pointed towards the smoke that was created by the explosion. It was bigger than the Royal Hotel itself.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Vs. Lucas :**_

* * *

The whole guild hall was destroyed and there was smoke everywhere. Cana, Mira, Erza and all other mages were bleeding from some place and others. Naruto and Mystogan were the the only one who were on the ground. They were lying there for some reason.

"_If it wasn't for them we would be dead by !" _All the mages except Laxus thought in unison. The lightning mage was amazed about something.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_***Slow Motion Start***_

_"Woah when the __**United Fairy Tail Magic : Fairy Beam **__will make contact with Lucas it'll definately explode and make a big explosion we better do something about that !" Mystogan and The Blonde mage thought in unison before the beam made contact with Lucas, Naruto and the Mysterious mage appeared in front of all the mages_

_"__**Sharp Vibration Barrier" **__The Vibration mage yelled and quickly made a vibration barrier imbued with his sharp magic and put his friends in it then he made a barrier around Lucas so that the beam shouldn't escape his first barrier but even if it did his friends will still be alright. Naruto didn't have any magic power left so he used his chakra to do all of this, He still had the power to use one more barrier. He mentally thought and tried to make a barrier outside the room and tried to protect the 8 Elites as well. All of his friends were trapped in his barrier they tried to break through but couldn't do it, Due to Naruto being the second strongest. However Laxus could break it but he didn't bother himself. When Naruto smiled turning back to see his friends, He had tears falling down from his blue oceanic eyes, All of them were crying Naruto, Naruto but The vibration mage knew that he might not survive but he had to protect his friends._

_But then Mystogan yelled "__**Mist Body" **__and slipped through his barrier with mid-difficulty and used his spell "__**Four Layered Magic Circle : Mirror Ice" **__He made a reflecting magic in Naruto's barrier that held Lucas, So when it explodes most of it should be reflected. "Even though i don't have much magic left !" Mystogan thought, They both were trying to protect their friends. The Blonde mage grinned seeing his friend. Then The beam hit Lucas and there was GIGANTIC explosion and a flash occured nothing could be seen_

_***Slow Motion End***_

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"Narutoooooooooooooooo !" Mirajane yelled as she ran towards her big brother and hugged the unconscious Naruto. All others ran towards Mystogan who was also unconscious or so they thought but Laxus stood there.

"_Now that these both are out of commision or ...probably dead taking over guild will be a lot easier" _Laxus thought with a smirk and continued his evil thinking.

"Naruto open your eyes. Naruto please say something say anything" Mirajane cried while she was trying to wake her brother up.

"Mystogan...H..e...sa...v..e.d...u...s.a..ll !" Natsu said while he was looking towards his friend.

"I'm...I'm al..r..ight !" Mystogan murmured to which all of the mages were relieved but they were still worried about Naruto. Unknown to them the Vibration mage was in deep thought.

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**_

**"Damn this kid ! If he dies i die too hmph... I shouldn't have protected him from that explosion and let him die." **Kyuubi mumbled to himself in the seal but shook his thoughts away when he heard some footsteps.

"Thanks, If it weren't for you i would be dead for sure !" Someone said when the Kyuubi looked it was Naruto.

"**Hmph. I had to save you, I had no other choice !" **Kyuubi said in a cocky attitude and Naruto grew some tick marks on his head.

"Hey i need some of your power to defeat Lucas. !" The Vibration mage requested to the Nine tailed fox which got his interest.

"**What are you talking about ! Brat !" **Kyuubi screamed as he looked towards Naruto with his demonic eyes.

"You know what i'm talking about ! You know he survived the attack and nobody has any magic power left to defeat him even my chakra is all gone, So give me your power !" Naruto demanded to kyuubi who grinned.

"**Hahahahahahh, Someone like you could never withstand my power !" **Kyuubi replied.

_**Outside Naruto's Mindscape**_

* * *

"He is breathing. Naruto's alive" Erza yelled and all of them reliefed and they were happy when everything was stopped when they suddenly heard a voice.

"Hahahahahahha, Hhhahahahah, You Fairies are pathetic. Even after putting all your efforts together you did this little damage to me." Lucas said as he appeared from underneath the ground. He was walking towards the Fairy Tail mages with killing intent. The DARK MASTER had a lot of injuries and he could easily be dealt with even if Erza or Mirajane had their full power. But they needed the Power of someone Laxus' caliber

"Now who should i dispose off first ?" Lucas said as he pointed his index finger of his left hand towards Mystogan while he pointed his right hand's middle finger towards Naruto. Everyone was stunned to see he survived the attack but still he was injured greatly.

* * *

_**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**_

"Hey you fox ! You have to give me your power even if you wish to or not !" Naruto screamed and looked at the Kyuubi with a serious and an infuriated face.

**"Hahahahahh, Alright that bastard is up ! I didn't want to do this but i'll only give you power enough to wake up and make one move. Is that okay with you...Huh answer meeeeeeeeee !" **Kyuubi screamed and Naruto grinned and nodded in affirmative. Kyuubi then put his finger nail outside the cage and told Naruto to hold on to his nail. As soon as The vibration mage's hand connected with the Fox's nail the Nine tailed Fox sent his chakra in Naruto.

_**Outside Naruto's Mindscape**_

* * *

"Move aside !" Lucas yelled as he tried to push Loke, Cana and others so he could kill Mystogan.

"_If only we had a little magic power left. Just a little !" _Erza thought while Lucas used his beam magic to take all of them away. All fairy tail mages were lying on the ground. They wanted to move and save Mystogan, who was Lucas' first target but they couldn't even move let alone fight and protect their friends. Even Laxus was on the floor with others because all of them had used all their magic power in the united **United Fairy Tail Magic : Fairy Beam**.

Lucas was focusing magic in his finger tip to get rid off Mystogan, who knew that he would die for sure. He shot the beam at Mystogan but to everyone's surprise The vibration mage stopped the magical beam in mid-way. Naruto was different now his body was covered with Dark RED aura his whisker marks were darker.

"NARUTO !" Everyone yelled in unison except the Lightning mage.

"_Wow amazing, According to Kyuubi's estimation i only have one MOVE to make this bastard pay for what he has done !" _Naruto thought and concentrated his magic power in his hand and made a sphere. But this sphere was different.

"_Is that magic power,,,,, No that's not magic, It's similar to magic but still this energy is stronger than magic...Now i understand why RAYLEIGH chose this kid,,,, He is really amazing !" _Lucas thought while he prepared his own attack to kill Naruto and other Fairy tail mages.

"**Chakra : Dark Sphere BLAST !" **Naruto yelled as he released a dark black beam out of his sphere. That devastating beam/blast was headed towards Lucas

"_Naruto, What is that power ?!" _Mystogan thought because he was the only one feeling it due to him being the nearest to the Vibration mage.

"**Energy Beam : WAVE !"** Lucas growled as he launched his own attack to counter Naruto's blast.

"_enought power to wake up and make one move !, I have to do something he is hurt but he still has enough power left to counter my attack" _Naruto recalled Kyuubi's warning before he thought of an idea to finally emerge as victorious. Naruto disappeared and reppaeared in behind Lucas and punched him on his back, Lucas lost his concentration and The Vibration mage's attack was coming towards Lucas and Naruto, The blonde mage was on his limit so he couldn't move and he was also going to be struck by Dark Sphere Blast. When Loke made a small twister and it took the Vibration mage a little away from the blast with few seconds to spare.

Lucas took the blast head on. The blast was so strong that all the Fairy Tail mages flew away, Naruto was flying in a higher speed than anyone due to Loke's Twister move but was stopped when he was crashed in the 8 elites who were still in his vibration barrier, That barrier was able to prevent Naruto from flying any further but was destroyed. After few minutes When the smoke cleared Lucas was lying on the ground.

"_It's finally over !" _Naruto thought and looked around the area to see if his friends were here as well. No one was seen except for Natsu who was still in the Vibration mage's sight.

"At least Natsu is here, We will find others as well. !" Naruto murmured to himself while he tried to stand up but couldn't do it. However the Fire Dragon slayer could stand and he also noticed his friend who was trying to stand.

"Now, Now Naruto you've done enough !" Natsu said while he took Naruto on his back. They were grinning and decided to look for their friends but there smile suddenly changed to shock when Lucas woke up and stood.

"Rayleigh grew quite a boy !" Lucas yelled and prepared a mini attack because he only had enough energy to make one final attack.

"_Rayleigh,,, How does he know my old man !" _Naruto thought but quickly shoo his thoughts when the vibration mages saw Lucas' final attack. It was about to hit Naruto and Natsu when a pair **Magic Draining Shackles** were thrown at Lucas. Even though they weren't wrapped around his hands but still even their touching drained his magic power and he fell on the ground. When the vibration mage and the fire dragon slayer looked at the source it was Happy.

"Happy ! You did great but..." Natsu was saying but was cut off by Naruto.

"Where did you get those shackles !" Naruto completed the pink-haired mage's sentence with a confused face.

"From one of these guys !" Happy replied then they heard some footsteps. When Natsu turned they saw rune knights they were holding Fairy tail mages. Erza, Cana and others were alright. Yajima was also there.

"Hey you guys !" Gray yelled while waving his hand towards his fellow mages.

"Yo stripper ! What's up ?" Natsu replied with a evil grin.

"Everythings fine Fire freak !" Ice mage replied with a smile like Natsu's

They put all the Fairy tail mages and started bandaging and healing them. They had brought some doctors as well.

* * *

**Time Skip 15 Minutes :**

* * *

"I see so the master told you this ! How can i show you our gratitude sir !" Erza said to Yajima with a greatful face. The council member sweat-dropped.

"I should be the one saying thank you. You guys got rid of all the Dark Heart mages.!" Makarov's team mate replied with a thankful face of his own.

"Ouch ouch,,,,, That hurts Sis !" Naruto said screaming and Mira kept touching her brother who was covered with bandages.

Naruto walked up with a lot of effort to Yajima and whispered "Yajima sir. I want to talk to Lucas alone !" Naruto said with a serious and concerned face. Yajima only nodded this was the only way he could show his gratitude.

"Alright Mr..." Yajima was saying but he didn't know the Blonde mage's name.

"Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki !" The vibration mage said and Yajima sweat-dropped again.

"Yeah alright Naruto !" The council member agreed.

All the members of Dark Heart guild were taken away. Naruto and Lucas were left in a place alone.

"Tell me...Tell me ! Tell me how do you know my father !" The blonde mage asked and Lucas smirked.

"I shouldn't tell you this but you defeated me so as a reward i'll tell you everything...And that about it!" The Dark Master explained everything to Naruto. The blonde mage fell to his knees he was crying. Tears couldn't stop.

"_It has been 15 minutes ! What are they talking about ?" _Mystogan thought but suddenly he saw Naruto and Lucas coming. Lucas had shackles in his hands.

"Thank you Yajima sir !" Naruto said and handed over Lucas they took him away. The vibration mage wiped his tears away and yelled.

"We are Fairy tail, Things were difficult, we were reckless but one thing you can damn sure about Fairy Tail is no matter how strong the opponenet WEEEEE...NEVERRRRRRRRRR...LOSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE ! " Naruto yelled and everyone grinned and took their hands up in the air while only opening their index finger. Naruto also did the same except for Laxus who was standing near a tree.

"Lets use the V.I.P tickets that Yajima old man gave us and get back to Fairy Tail, Get back to our HOME !" The Blonde mage shouted again and everyone nodded.

It was evening so they went to the Royal Hotel which was also rented by Yajima for them and rested their.

The next day. They all left for the train station. When they got their there were still 5 minutes before the train would arrive. Gray still had a little money in his pocket so he bought snacks for everyone. All of them were eating while grinning and talking to each other. They all sit on benches but sit on a far one and Mystogan sit with him.

* * *

**11:00 A.M**

"This was quite a journey !" Mirajane said while stretching.

"Cana want to go on date once we get home !" Loke said to Cana while having flirty look on his face.

"Alright ! But if you beat me in drinking competition !" The card mage said and Loke looked down with disappointment.

"Erza, Naruto, Laxus, Mira fight me !" Natsu yelled while he engulfed his fists in fire.

"Yeah like they have time for a fire freak !" Gray said as he prepared his ice move.

"Shut up stripped !" Fire dragon slayer said and the Ice mage grew tick marks on his head.

"Hey, Who are you calling a stripper !" Gray yelled and they got in their usual fighting.

"Hmph Pathetic !" Laxus mumbled to himself while sitting on a bench far from others

"Don't worry Natsu ! I'll fight you. Think of it as a reward for helping me in the mission !" Erza said and Natsu grinned

"Aye Sir !" Happy said.

"They are all back to normal. But Naruto ...!" Mystogan thought to himself while looking at Naruto.

"Naruto aren't you going to fight me as well. You promised !" Natsu said as he pushed Gray back and ran towards the vibration mage.

"NO WAYYYY, First of all i didn't promise. Second even if i did don't you remeber the fight we had in the Royal hotel !" Naruto replied with a annoyed face. The Train had arrived and was ready for departure

**"All Passengers, The Train Has Arrived Which Will Be Going To Magnolia Town. We Are At Shirotsume Town Train Terminal, Our Destination Will Be Magnolia Town Train Terminal. So Please Get To Your Seats As Quick As Possible. We Hope You Enjoy The Ride." **A huge voice came from terminal speakers.

"All right !" Naruto said and all of them got on the train except for one certain guy.

It was Natsu. "Okay okay...Huh let's have that match Natsu !" Naruto yelled and Natsu jumped in Naruto's arms in bridal style they all grinned and got in their compartment. Mystogan casted sleep magic on Natsu so he could sleep and the journey becomes easier for him. All the fairy tail mages were talking to each other and then they all slept.

"**All Passengers, We Have Arrived To Magnolia Town. Right Now We Are On Magnolia Town Terminal Please Take All Your Luggage And We Hope That You Enjoyed The Ride (And We Also Hope That You Will Stickermans50 Will USE Us Again In His Story !)**

"Woah that was quite a journey !" Gray said as he yawned and woke others up as well. They all left the train were about to enter the guild.

"I'll be going, I don't feel like coming with you pathetic fools !" Laxus said and took off. Mystogan also disappeared. However Naruto and Others entered the guild to see a pissed off Makarov. They all freaked out.

"You brats did all this without informing me...And Even Mirajane joined you huh ?!" Makarov yelled as he got bigger and he was already in his titan form.

"Maste...Mas... ...I...C...a...n.C..a.n...e..xpla...i..." Erza was saying but was cut off when Makarov hugged them all tightly.

"**I'm Just Happy You All Made It Back Safely !" **Makarov said in his titan form while squeezing the life out of Dark Heart annilation team.

"They are all fine man they had to beat them !" Elfman yelled and Mira, Naruto went to talk to him. They were all happy and enjoyed their victory while drinking booze and enjoyed the whole night they didn't even go to their sleep but slept at the guild.

**The End Of Chapter #9 :**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

* * *

_Wow amazing 20K Chapter i never thought i would make such a chapter now i only ask one thing in return Please Review..._

_Anyways i made a lot of new fights and had to make new magics and all so one question which was your favorite fight please tell me that through review Mine was MYSTOGAN VS. DENWA._

_Also how did you guys like new magic powers i gave to Mystogan since he is from edolas and all so you know i tried my best and one bad news i'm not going to post a preview i haven't completed the script yet, Anyways the next chapter won't be coming anytime soon and yeah bye and also give me some ideas concerning the S-Class trial 'cuz that'll be my next saga._

_All the writing improvement credits goes to my friends Shadowalkz and The Flash Pirates._

**_Have a nice Day/Night.  
__Stickermans50 Over and Out *^_^*_**


	10. The Vibration Mist

**0I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

**xXbuttermanXx : **_Really sorry...But next chapter._

**Kurosaki Yukia : **_Sorry But Chapter #15 will be the one where i will reveal what Lucas said._

* * *

_**Saga**__**#3 - Fiore Adventures**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #10 - The Vibration Mist**

They had been partying, Dancing and enjoying the whole night to celebrate the defeat of the DARK HEART guild and also the comeback of their strongest group of mages.

All of the Fairy Tail mages had drunk a lot of booze. Some even tried to compete with Cana but all of them lost. Naruto was one of them. They all slept in the guild hall including the re-quip mage. All of these mages slept on each other. The Vibration mage's face was in Elfman's ass while his right leg was on Cana's breasts and his left foot was on Mira's face. They didn't even notice anything due to a lot fatigue of their tiring war. Their night went over peacefully.

It was again Morning, A new day with new adventures for our mages. But it didn't seem that way, They were so tired that none of them even woke up. Naruto's face was still in his younger brothers butt. It was like chewing gum and he was stuck there but the blonde mage also didn't try to get out of there because it was like a pillow to him. Everything was nice and calm when all of sudden a horrible sound was heard all over the guild. It was coming from Elfman's ass which woke up Naruto while spit a lot to get the bad taste out of his mouth. Everyone was there except for Erza.

"_His stinks !, And to think i was sleeping in his ass the whole time." _Naruto thought as he slapped himself twice to get himself in the real world. The vibration mage was holding his head and was really really hungry. Naruto yawned and stretched while he walked out of the guild hall. It was a sunny day and a great atmosphere as always.

Magnolia was a really peaceful town and Naruto was happy and grinned as he started walking towards his own apartment where the Vibration mage lived with his friend Mystogan. The Blonde mage was walking but stopped in his track when Naruto saw a little girl trying to take her balloon that was stuck in a tree. The vibration mage grinned and decided to help the little girl he quickly jumped and took the balloon for the little girl.

(The little girl was slim, She had short brown hair reaching her shoulders with purple eyes)

Naruto took the balloon and gave it to the little girl while he bowed down to match her height.

"There you go !" The vibration mage said and gave the girl her balloon. She was grinning excitingly.

"Thanks, My name is Karen. What's yours ?" Karen said as she accepted the balloon. The Vibration mage grinned with a warm smile.

"Mine's Naruto. I'm a Fairy Tail mage. Nice to meet you Karen !" Naruto said and stood from his position and started to walk away when he finished his sentence. Karen walked behind her and touched his thigh because her hands could only reach there. When the blonde felt something he turned and saw the little girl Naruto helped standing there with a sad face.

"Is something wrong Karen ?" Naruto asked worriedly, While looking in her cute purple eyes.

"Will you please drop me to my home ?" The little girl requested the Vibration mage with a worried face.

"_Man i really wanted to meet with Jellal, But since she is asking so nicely, I can't deny her request !"_ Naruto thought and nodded while keeping his warm smile. The Blonde mage took the little girl up and put her legs around his shoulder while the Vibration mage held her hands so she won't fall.

"So where is your house Karen ?" The Fairy tail mage said and looked towards Karen while waiting for her response. She finally took her left hand up and pointed towards west with her index finger.

"It's that way Naruto !" Karen replied while grinning Naruto nodded and jumped in the direction she pointed. The vibration mage tightened his grip on the little girl's hands as he increased his speed.

"By the way, may i ask you something if you don't mind ?" Karen said and Naruto nodded without wasting a second. Even though the little girl couldn't see his face she knew that the vibration mage was smiling.

"Yeah you may !" The blonde replied while running towards the direction where Karen had pointed.

"How is Fairy Tail like ?" The brown-haired little girl asked and got serious when she asked this question while waiting desperately for the Blonde's answer. Naruto could feel the she was desperate to know so he did what she asked and started telling her and still kept running.

"I'll tell you one condition ! If you tell me why do you wanna know this ?" Naruto asked her a question before the Vibration mage answered Karen's question.

"Actually, I'm not interested in Fairy Tail at all !, But my big sis wants to know about it !" The little girl said and the blonde grinned.

"Alright ! Fairy Tail is something that makes you happy no matter what the season or what kind of problem you are facing ! For a fact i don't even have words to describe Fairy Tail but yeah that's what i would like to say !" The Blonde mage said with a big grin on his face. Karen grew tick marks on her head.

"Is that enough for you to join in ?" The brown-haired girl asked another question concerning Fairy Tail and the Vibration chuckled again.

"Your big sister must want to join the guild, Anyways i don't about that it is enough or not but once you come inside i don't think, you'll ever want to leave !" Naruto replied and she observed and went in a deep thought. The little girl kept asking questions and The vibration answered all of them, After 15 minutes she pointed to a big mansion and told Naruto to drop here there, The blonde mage didn't even notice that he was already out of Magnolia town and Naruto had been running for over 20 minutes. This was the biggest mansion, The vibration mage had ever seen. He could see it from a far far distance, There was garden there as well, His jaw dropped, It was so big maybe even bigger than the DARK HEART guild's hall.

"So it that your house Karen ?!" Naruto asked with confusion to make sure this was her house.

"Yeah, That's my home !" Karen replied with a grin.

Naruto entered the park area and followed the little girl's directions. The vibration mage had reached the mansion and dropped her outside and started to walk away while he waved his hand without even looking back.

"You should be able to go there now !" Naruto said and disappeared from Karen's side. The little girl felt depressed but she didn't know why. She entered her house.

"Ma'am you've returned Master Jude was worried sick about you !" Five servents said when they noticed the daughter of the owner.

"Spetto, Ribbon and Aed ! How many times have i told you that i'm not kid anymore. So stop treating me like one !" The little girl said with pissed off face the severnts nodded in unison.

"Anyways. Where is Lucy ?!" Karen asked and the servents told her where her older sister was.

"She is with Bero. Lucy Ma'am is practicing her **Celestial Spirit Magic !"** They replied and pointed towards where Lucy was. The little brown-haired girl moved towards the room and knocked the door.

"Come in !" An unknown voice of girl said. Karen entered the room and saw. (A short, elderly man with gray hair and a mustache. He has a long nose and ears with similarly long lobes. His eyes were closed, And on the right side of his face is a dark birthmark composed of several small spots one near each other.) His name is Bero.

Bero was training a little girl, (Who has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose)

"Karen !" Lucy said in surprise.

"Yo Lucy, Mr. Bero can we have some privacy !" The brown-haired little girl said and the elder man left the room leaving the girls alone.

"So what did you want to talk about Karen ?" The blondie asked in curiosity while she sit on her bed with Karen.

"When i ran from the house, I didn't think i'll come back but i encountered something that i wanted to tell you about !" The younger girl said and Lucy grinned.

"Tell me my cute sister !" The blondie said and waited to hear her little sister's thoughts. They talked for some time.

"...I'll definately join the Fairy Tail guild once i master my magic !" Lucy said, while she stood from the bed and went outside to train more.

"_I don't know why she is so obsessed with Fairy Tail, I mean Naruto seemed like a nice guy but..." _Karen thought and she started following Lucy.

* * *

_**Where Naruto Is :**_

* * *

"_Man i wanted to meet with Mystogan so we could go on a mission !" _Naruto thought to himself while still running towards the direction of Magnolia Town, The vibration mage could see the town now and after some time he finally got in.

"_Finally ! I'm back, But finding Mystogan won't be easy task !" _The Blonde mage thought and the first he thought to find Mystogan was their apartment. Naruto searched his apartment and looked for his friend but couldn't seem to find him.

"He could be in the guild for a job !" The Vibration mage muttered to himself

"Narutoooooooooo !" Naruto was running above the houses but stopped in his track when the vibration mage heard a familiar voice and looked for the voice when he saw it was Mystogan !. The blonde mage walked over to his friend and grinned at him while waving his hand with a hi.

"Hey Mystogan where were you ? I've been looking for you all over the town !" Naruto said while keeping his grin. The mysterious mage grinned under his mask took his hand up to show Naruto something. The vibration saw and chuckled when he noticed that his friend was holding a request job but was shocked when the blonde mage noticed a 'S' written on it in dark red bold letters.

"You've got to be kidding me ! Is that what i think it is ?!" The vibration mage asked in confusion and shock.

"Yeah it's what you think it is !" The mysterious mage replied with an excited grin and both of them went inside the guild and signed the job paper when they saw everyone was sleeping.

"You know you could've done that when you first took it !" The blonde said with a sigh while getting out of the guild hall and went to the train station.

"Let's read what it says !" Mystogan said and the Vibration mage grew some tick marks on his head.

"You mean you just took it without even seeing what it was !" Naruto said to the Mysterious mage with a angry look.

"I just know this is the second hardest S-Class, I also saw an SS-Class and a Decade Quest as well, But i decided we should take this one !" Mystogan said and the Blonde mage calmed down.

**"All Passengers, There Is Still An 2 Hours Left Before The Train Arrives So Please Wait Here Till Then. You Can Get Anything On The 'MAGNOLIA SHOP' In The Terminal" **A large voice was heard Naruto and Mystogan both sighed,

"I'm going to sleep, Mine was interrupted by something so good night. Wake me up when the train gets here." With that said Naruto got in his thoughts while remembering his first mission with Mystogan.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

* * *

_It was happy day in Fairy Tail like always. The sun was shining it's shine was falling on the guild's building making it hot. Everyone was playing, Eating and drinking and doing their jobs. Naruto was also in the guild and so was Erza and others like Natsu, Gray and Cana and others as well. They were having day by doing what they did best Natsu and Gray were fighting. Erza was eating her cake, Cana was drinking, And the vibration mage was just seeing but sweated when everyone except for Master Makarov were put to sleep._

_"Master, What's happening ?" The Blonde mage said and Makarov's eyes popped out when he saw the boy was unaffected by a Mysterious mage's spell. Even Erza was half sleep half awake. The re-quip mage also didn't know what was happening._

_"Don't worry Naruto ! It's Mystogan. He is also a Fairy Tail mage. He just doesn't want anyone to see him so he puts a sleeping spell on everyone." The 3rd Master of Fairy Tail replied with a grin and continued drinking his booze. Suddenly a man with bandages on his arms, Face covered with a mask and had some magic staves with him came in the guild hall and walked towards the request board and took a job to do. When Makarov saw this his eye-brow twitched when he thought about something._

_"I'll be taking this job then !" The Mysterious mage said as took the job and started walking away. Mystogan noticed that there was a new recruitment and he wasn't affected by his magic as well. The Blue-Haired mage knew that the blonde was strong but still continued walking. The Mysterious mage stopped in his track when he heard a very familiar voice._

_"Hello Mystogan, It seems you've taken the hardest A-Class job huh ?" Makarov said with a grin_

_"Yes Master !" The Blue-Haired mage said without even turning back._

_"Mystogan, I would like you to take someone with you on this mission !" The Master of Fairy Tail said and Mystogan turned with a confused face. Naruto was watching all of this with awe._

_"Master i don't think i need any assistance in a job like this !" The mysterious mage said and waited for Makarov's responce._

_"No you need believe me, And i would recommend Naruto to come with you, Or you can choose anyone but i would say he is the best ! And also It is his second day in the guild. Naruto doesn't know much about jobs so if you would take him. He'll learn and also you with your job, Is that okay with you !" Makarov said a lie because the old man wanted the Mysterious mage to agree with him. He pointed towards Naruto with his index finger and winked at the Blonde._

_"If that's what you want master, Then i'll do it gladly !" Mystogan replied and started walking, Makarov said something to The Vibration mage and he also started moving while he jumped and ran in a high speed to catch up with his mission partner. Naruto finally caught up with Mystogan. He ran even faster and now he was walking beside the mysterious mage._

_"So you are Mystogan !" The blonde asked the blue-haired mage with a curious face._

_"YES !" The mysterious mage replied. Naruto grinned and understood that the one he was with wasn't much of talking kinda guy._

_"I'm Naruto Namikaze !" The vibration mage said and waited for a response from the blue-haired mage but Mystogan didn't reply._

_"Did you hear me ?" The blonde mage asked while walking with his mission partner._

_"Yeah !" Mystogan replied with his casual tone._

_"Then what is my name tell me ?" Naruto asked the Mysterious to confirm if he had heard it right._

_"Naruto Namika..." Mystogan was saying but was cut off when Naruto talked again_

_"It's Naruto Uzumaki,,, You didn't listen to me ! Cheater !" The blonde said with a mocking style while still walking._

_"__I'm pretty sure that he said Namikaze not Uzumaki !"__ The mysterious mage thought while walking._

_"Yeah, It's Naruto Uzumaki !" Mystogan said making Naruto chuckle._

_"And you are ?!" The Vibration mage asked Mystogan to introduce himself._

_"I'm Mystogan !" The Mysterious mage said making Naruto chuckle._

_"Mystogan,, That's a weird name !" The Blonde mage said._

_"Yeah, It is !" The Blue-Haired mage replied with his casual tone, Naruto hand palmed his face._

_"__Man, He doesn't know how to talk.!"__ The Vibration mage thought but he was still walking. They had finally reached the station._

_"__**All Passenger The Train Will Arrive In 5 Mi..." **__The voice was coming from the loud speakers but everyone fell asleep when the Mysterious mage used his sleep spell. Naruto grinned when the blonde mage saw that. The vibration mage was observing Mystogan who went to counter and took the tickets and also put the money as well. The vibration understood that Mystogan was kind guy unlike Laxus, But was a little bit shy type._

_When the train arrived Mystogan and Naruto went to their room and the Mysterious mage took off his sleep spell. Everyone woke up and they also got to their seats as well and then the train started moving with the Vibration mage and Mystogan being there._

_"So Mymodan right ?!" Naruto said in a mocking manner but the Blue-haired mage didn't lose his cool and looked at the blonde._

_"No, It's Mystogan !" The mysterious mage replied with his casual tone. The vibration grinned on his sight of course he hadn't forgotten his name, Naruto was just screwing with him._

_"Yeah so Mystogan, Where do yo live right now, I mean i have apartment and we all can't sleep in the guild so...!" The blue,oceanic-eyed mage asked the Mysterious mage with a sincere look. Naruto waited for a responce but Mystogan didn't give him any answer._

_"Mystogan, You don't have to tell me at all because..." Naruto said with evil grin on his face to get the Mysterious mage's attention. And as the vibration mage thought blue-haired mage was now glaring at the blonde. But the newest Fairy Tail member maintained his evil smirk_

_"Because what ?!" Mystogan said making Naruto chuckle a little but he changed it in a evil chuckle._

_"Because i know everything already so you don't have to tell me at all!" The vibration mage said and Mystogan stood from his seat and grabbed Naruto's collar. The blonde mage sweated a little but continued his acting._

_"Don't make me tell everyone your little secret !" The blonde and Mystogan threw him out of the window of the train._

_"__I probably shouldn't use this technique, Father didn't completely master this technique but i will !"__ Naruto thought as he used his __**Vibration Movement**__ Technique to turn his body in vibration and traveled at the speed of sound and re-entered the train._

_"Hey Mystogan, I was just kidding, I don't anything about your past. I'm sorry if i hurt you !" The vibration mage said with a cheering voice and sit down on his seat. When the mysterious mage heard this, The blue-haired mage felt bad about doing that to Naruto._

_"I...I...I'm...!" Mystogan was trying to apologize from Naruto but was cut off by the vibration mage._

_"You don't have to apologize, It was my mistake to talk about your past, When i don't even know anything !" Naruto said as he bowed down to say sorry to the mysterious mage. When Mystogan saw Naruto acting like that the blue-haired mage felt even worse. Naruto was nice guy that was something Mystogan was sure of._

_"No. I'm, i'm sorry Naruto Uzumaki, I beg your pardon for my bad behaviour !" The mysterious mage said and Naruto giggled seeing the sight in front of him._

_"Woah woah buddy, Don't go there. Call me Naruto, Just Naruto and you really don't have to say sorry !" The vibration mage said in a very calm voice and for the first time Mystogan chuckled a little under his mask._

_"Well anyways. Mystogan is there any particular reason why you wear this mask !" The blonde mage said and again Mystogan gave no response for a minute. Naruto thought it isn't good to ask if someone doesn't wanna answer so he kept quite and didn't ask anything. After some time The mysterious mage talked back._

_"Yeah. !" The blue-haired mage said and waited for Naruto's response, The blonde mage giggled and again asked a question when he noticed that Mystogan was finally talking back a little._

_"Can you tell me why ?! You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna !" Naruto ended his sentence with cheering face and Mystogan grinned under his mask._

_"I can't...Tell you that !" Mystogan replied with a grin under his mask which Naruto probably couldn't see but he could feel that he was smiling._

_"No problem !" Naruto said with a warm smile and the Mysterious mage also grinned under his mask._

_"__He is just like me ! Mystogan also has a past which he doesn't wanna share. What if i tell him about my past maybe he will also share his !"__ The vibration mage thought deeply about wheater he should tell this new guy about his past or not._

_"__I should probably wait maybe he could become my best friend but right now,,,, It's better to take things slowly !"__ The blonde thought to himself while maintaining his grin._

_"So Mystogan what kind of magic you, You must've noticed that i use Vibration magic as well as Sharp magic. I think you can tell me that much !" The newest Fairy Tail mage said with a confused face and waited for his mission partner's response._

_"Well yeah, I use different types of magic for example Sleep Magic, illusions and My favourite element magic which i'm still perfect with !" Mystogan told the blonde with a grin which Naruto probably couldn't see._

_"Wow that's a lot of magics you use !" Naruto exclaimed with a happy face._

_"Yeah probably more than your magic but still Vibration magic is quite something !" Mystogan said with in a deep voice._

_**"All Passengers, We Have Reached Our Destina...nat *yawns*...!" **__A sound that was coming from the speakers but was cut off when Mystogan used his sleeping spell and making everyone sleep. The Mysterious mage and Naruto walked out of the train and while moving out the blue-haired mage took off the spell._

_"Do you always do that, !" The blonde asked Mystogan with curiousity._

_"Mostly, But it doesn't affect people which are as strong as me, which are a little weaker than me and those which are at my 50% other than that it works on everyone !" The blue-haired mage replied to the Vibration mage to clear up his confusion. When the Naruto and Mystogan were almost out of the train station, The mysterious mage took off the sleep spell. Both Fairy Tail mages went to their client to confirm the job. Both The Vibration and Mystogan entered a building and saw A girl with blonde hair, Which reached her hip along with brown eyes, The Blonde Fairy Tail mage walked to the girl._

_"Hello Ma'am ! My name is Naruto, And he is Mystogan. We are from Fairy Tail guild." Naruto said while grinning and pointed his index finger towards his mission partner, The mysterious mage also walked closer to both of them._

_"Is he with you ? Anyways Mr. Akira is waiting inside to give you more details on the job." The blondie said while she lead both mages to a room, BOSS was written on that room in blue bold letters._

_"He is inside !" The girl said while grinning and then went back to do her work._

_"Thanks !" Naruto yelled while waving at her._

_"Before we go inside,Please read the job details again Mystogan !" The vibration mage with a serious face and the blue-haired mage nodded._

_"Okay...!" Mystogan said_

* * *

_**Mission Details Start :**_

_**Rank : A**_

_**Reward = 100,000 Jewels**_

_**Problem :-**_

_** The Peoples Of The Town Are Vanishing, Only Their Dead Bodies Are Seen. (Please Get More Details From The Job Giver)**_

_**Mission Details END :**_

* * *

_The blue-haired mage read all the details that were written on the paper. Naruto slowly opened the door and saw an old man with black hair, He was tall and had red eyes. His pupil was oval-shaped instead of round._

_"Hello sir, We are Fairy Tail mages.!" Naruto said with a cheering voice to which the Mysterious mage grinned under his mask. The black-haired guy Akira stood from the sofa he was sitting on and welcomed the duo. The oval-shaped-eyed guy told the both mages to sit and both of them._

_"Thanks !" The Vibration exclaimed while he sit on the sofa. Mystogan didn't sit he was still standing._

_"The job said "Please Get More Details From The Job Give" so if you could tell us more about the job !" The Blonde mage said and waited for the Akira's response. The black-haired man sighed and started explaining with fear in his voice._

_"The dead bodies we get are actually not dead bodies but the people's clothes, Who ever is behind this takes all the energy from the victim...I...I myself am a retired S-Class mage. And i also fought those things, there are 7 of those bastards, They are...I don't know how to describe them. They have red-skin and their eyes are green and i don't know about their magic, When i fought them even one of them was able to beat but i somehow managed to escape. After escaping i knew that we need help from the guild, our town didn't have enough money to get an S-Class mage that's why we wrote A-Rank on the job,,,,,,So will you accept the job ?" Akira said and waited for the mages' response. Naruto grinned._

_"We don't these jobs just for money. It's to help people so i'll do it !" The vibration mage while cheering the old man. Akira was relieved,_

_"So where can we find these creatures !?" The mysterious mage asked in is usual tone._

_"They are in a forest, North from here. Remember they only appear on mid night !" Akira said with worried and Both mages prepared a strategy to get rid of this problem._

_"Alright ! Let's wait till it's midnight. They'll attack the people and then take them to the north forest and we'll beat them and take care of those guys" Naruto said in his usual cheering tone while towards the North Forest, the Blonde was quite but Mystogan didn't seem that way. They reached the forest and waited for Midnight hour_

_Mystogan and Naruto both climbed the highest tree's highest branch and wore some bushes to cover themselves._

_"It's midnight already, When are those mons..." The vibration mage was saying but was cut off when the mysterious mage put his hand on Naruto's mouth to shut him because Mystogan had heard some voice. There was movement in the bushes on the ground._

_"I think they are here !" The blue-haired mage whispered in Naruto's ear and took his hand off. The vibration mage understood the situation and kept himself quiet._

_Both of the mages could see some shadows and finally 19 monsters appeared out of the bushes and they held 38 peoples in their hands which were unconscious._

_These monters were tall and mascular but were fat as well, They had oval-shaped pupils. But all of these creatures looked alike except for the one which was the redest._

_"__I see so first they stun them and then take them !"__ Naruto thought and gave the Mysterious mage a nod. Mystogan understood what was his fellow mage saying and quickly changed one of his magic staves in a sword which was leaking fire from it. The vibration mage did what he was best on and engulfed his fists with Vibration magic. _

_"__Those Eyes !"__ The mysterious mage thought as while he jumped from the branch to engage in battle with those red monsters that were terrorizing the area._

_"__Wow !"__ The blonde mage thought while looking at Mystogan's blazing sword. The vibration mage also jumped from the branch joining his newest friend, When the monsters saw them they grinned in evil manner._

_"We are from Fairy Tail ! Leave those citizens and surrender !" The vibration mage said while pointing his index finger towards the red monsters._

_"You fools, Do you think you can stop us ?" One of the red creatures said. Naruto grinned and hit without losing a second the blonde mage landed a powerful Vibration blow to the redest creature's stomach who was talking and sent him flying, The redest monster crashed in a tree and lost consciousness._

_"Yep ! I think we can !" The blonde mage said as he hit two more red guys with his vibration punch but they were blocked and Naruto quickly jumped back._

_"He,,,,,,,,,,,He took out Juro with one punch...HAHAHAHAHHAHA, I could do that with my pinky !" One of the creatures said while the other monsters were maintaining their evil smirk. Naruto freaked out a little by their reaction but finally regained his composure._

_"Mystogan, I'll take the 9 on my right. You take the other 9 is that all right with you ?!" The vibration mage yelled and Mystogan nodded with his usual style._

_"Alright. Bring it on !" Naruto yelled and ran in a distant place and nine of those creatures followed him, while the other 9 remained followed the mysterious mage who had his blazing sword in his hand._

* * *

_**Naruto Vs. Nine (9) Creatures :**_

* * *

_"Stop this you whatevers...__**Vibration Twister !" **__Naruto yelled and made a tornado of vibration which was headed towards the creatures. One of those guys jumped and stopped Naruto's twister with his bare hands._

_"What the hell ? He stopped it with using his hands only !" The blonde mage said when he saw the monster's hands were completely re-shaped and the beast fell on the ground while bleeding...But stood and smirked in their casual style._

_"Haahhahahahahha, That almost tickled !" The beast yelled while looking at Naruto who was a little sweaty._

_"__Man i didn't think i have to go all out to take these guys on ! I hope Mystogan is having a little bit easy opponents !"__ The vibration mage thought with a excited grin. The blonde hadn't expected such a challenge in a mission but then again a former S-Class mage couldn't do it and that time they were only 7 of them. Naruto was thrilled from the challenge but was hoping best for his partner._

* * *

_**Mystogan Vs. Nine (9) Creatures :**_

* * *

_"__**Blazing Sword : Flash Fire Blast !" **__The blue-haired mage yelled while he slashed his sword in air and created a gigantic fire blast which was headed towards the beasts. Just like the time with Naruto, One of the monsters jumped in front of the blast and tried to hold it with his hands but much to all of their surprise when that wave connected with the creature, It exploded and caused smoke everywhere. The dust slowly slowly disappeared and when it was clear, The beast was on the ground with blood all over his body._

_"__The ones that are fighting Naruto are way stronger than these ! I have to finish these quickly and go assist him"__ Mystogan thought and transformed his second magic stave into another sword. This sword was releasing way more power than the Blazing Sword, But it was releasing Lightning instead of Fire._

* * *

_**Naruto Vs. Nine (9) Creatures :**_

* * *

_"There are 9 of you and only i'm only one that's not fare !" Naruto said while he concentrated his magic in his body._

_"Oh don't worry we'll teach you Fare !" one of the red monsters said and all of those guys started attacking Naruto_

_"Guess it can't be helped for 30 seconds max __**Vibration Movement**__. The blonde mage yelled as his whole boy released violet-colored aura. Naruto was travelling at speed of sound. He disappeared and kept hitting the creatures._

_The vibration mage punched on of the creatures and sent him flying. He continued this for 25 seconds and already 7 of those guys were down._

_"__This is pretty much my limit !"__ Naruto thought as he reappeared while breathing hard._

_"It seems that technique take a lot out of you !" One of the 2 creatures said_

_"Yeah, !" The blonde mage said while agreeing. Only two of the monsters were left. One of them was the one who had blocked Naruto's vibration twister._

* * *

_**Mystogan Vs. Nine (9) Creatures :**_

* * *

_"__**Lightning Slash !"**__ Mystogan yelled while he slashed two creatures one with his Blazing Flame sword and the other with his Lightning sword._

_"This bastard is strong, We have to retreat and meet with the boss !" One of the creatures said which Mystogan's attention and he quickly defeated the other creatures as well leaving only one conscious._

_"Yeah now tell me who your boss is !" Mystogan said with a glare._

* * *

_**Naruto Vs. Two (2) Creatures :**_

* * *

_One creature quickly ran behind Naruto and pushed him with his full force. The vibration mage was now moving towards the other creature and it landed a powerful blow on Naruto's neck and The blonde fell on the, His back was facing the sky and cracks appeared on the ground. Both of them then started hitting Naruto on his back._

_"I've had enough !" The vibration mage yelled and the ground was being crushed that was under the blonde's hands. When the creatures looked carefully they saw two balls in which magic was rotating. It's power was massive and it was crushing the ground. Both of the creatures jumped back but were surprised when Naruto disappeared from the floor and they were struck by the blonde mage's __**Vibration Spheres**__ directy. Both of them were sent flying and crashed in rocks Naruto's attack rendered them both in an unconsicious state._

_"They were quite strong. I should really master the Jutsus that father handed me !" The blonde mage thought while coughing. He was relaxed but quickly changed his expressions when he heard some footsteps behind him. When he turned the blonde was shocked._

_"Akira what are you doi...!" The vibration mage was saying but was cut off when Akira used a sleeping spell on him._

_"Akira...Yo...u...Bas..tard wha...t... ar..e..e...yo...u...doing ?!" The blonde mage said as he tried to resist the spell. Naruto could've easily withstood his spell like Mystogan's but back then he was at his full strength, But this time around the vibration mage was already exhausted due to his __**Vibration Movement**__ technique and fighting 9 at least B-Ranked monsters. Naruto completely tried to resist the spell but couldn't do it he finally asleep._

_"Even if i didn't use my __**Monster Clone Magic**__. I would've easily destroyed these weaklings called mages !" Akira said as he took Naruto on his back and started moving but was stopped when a certain someone appeared in front of him, It was Mystogan !_

_"Stop right there ! You are our client if you explain i may not harm you !" The blue-haired mage said in his casual tone but still it was intimidating._

_"Try harming me whatever your name is !" Akira said in a cool way._

_Mystogan didn't lose any second and converted two of his magic staves in swords. One of them was the Lightning sword and the other was Wave sword._

_"Nice swords ! Do you know how to use them !" Akira said while his hand palm faced Mystogan._

_"Fall !" The old man yelled and much to the stave mage he really fell on the ground._

_"__**10 Times**__" Akira yelled as he disappeared and reappeared above Mystogan and was about to hit him when an invisible wall stopped him from doing so. When the oval-shaped-eyed mage turned he saw Naruto who had used his last bit of magic to save Mystogan and then fell asleep. It was because Naruto was strong mage sleep spells doesn't even affect him but even if it did whenever concetration is taken away he took the chance and saved his newest friend._

_"Thanks Naruto, I won't let your sacrifice be in vain !" Mystogan yelled as his whole body became mist and he moved to where the blonde was._

_"I'll definate..." Mystogan was saying but was cut off when he fell on the ground again._

_"__**20 Times**__" Akira yelled and disappeared and reappeared again above the blue haired mage but this time Naruto wasn't around. Mystogan quickly used his lightning sword to reduce the power of Akira's spell as weak as possible. It still struck Mystogan but not with all his might._

_"Hmph amateur weaklings. I just hope they are enough !" Akira murmured to himself and took both mages on his back and ran towards somewhere._

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

_"What are you saying ? That job is a trap !" Makarov asked the S-Class female mage with a surprised look._

_"Yes master. Many mages have gone to complete this job but none of them made it back alive !" Erza said with a worried face._

_"Erza, Go and assist Naruto and Mystogan and take anyone else you see fit but hurry !" The old master of Fairy Tail said and the Re-Quip mage looked around to choose._

_"__Now let's see ?"__ Said the red-haired mage as she looked around the best mage to fit the job seeing as Laxus wasn't around and Natsu was also on a mission only one free was Gray. She glared at the ice mage and moved towards him._

_"We are going follow me !" Commanded the S-Class mage as while she ran and Gray unwantedly also followed her._

_"Can i know wher...!" Gray was saying but was cut off when Erza glared at him with her scary look._

_"__Oh man !"__ Gray thought but didn't complain._

* * *

_**With Akira And Fairy Tail Mages :**_

* * *

_"__Uh...What the hell ? Where am i ?"__ Naruto thought when he regained consciousness. The blonde mage couldn't move when he focused, The vibration mage noticed that he was tied by some magical strings to a tree._

_"Naruto ! can you break these magic strings ? I can't !" Mystogan said who was also tied to the same tree but was on the opposite side._

_"Where are you Mystogan ? Behind me ! Well anyways yeah i think i should be able to break these things with my __**Vibration Body**__ spell !" Naruto replied in his usual tone with a grin which the blue-haired could tell without even looking there._

_"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" The vibration mage growled as he concentrated his magic and Vibration enveloped his body and made an explosion. The tree was blown to bits Mystogan also suffered a little damage but it wasn't much. Naruto grinned while looking at his mission partner._

_"Nice Naruto !" The blue-haired mage said as he looked around for his magic staves._

_"What are you looking for ?" The blonde mage asked with confusion._

_"My magic sta..." Mystogan was saying but was cut off when he heard a sound._

_"ves !" An unknown person said both mages turned to see who it was and they weren't surprised much to see Akira but it shocked Mystogan when he saw him holding his five magic staves._

_"my MAGIC STAVES ! " Mystogan said furiously much to Naruto's surprise who had never seen him so much angry about something._

_"Why are you so worried about them they are just some s..." The vibration mage was saying but was cut off when Akira clapped with a evil grin._

_"Hahahahahahha ! You haven't even told your friends that you are from ED... !" The old man was saying while maintaining his evil smirk but was cut off when Mystogan ran towards him but fell on the ground with his magic._

_"__**40 Times !"**__ The old man yelled and Mystogan fell on the ground making a huge crack when connected._

_"Hmph pathetic you are weak without your magic staves ! You don't even have mag...!" Akira was saying but was cut off when Naruto tried to hit him which he blocked with his fist._

_"If he wants to keep something secret ! THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREWING WITH HI...!" The blonde mage was saying but was cut off when but was cut off when he also fell on the ground. But Mystogan was surprised at Naruto's actions who was trying to keep his secret a secret._

_"__**50 Times"**__ Akira stated in a cool way and the blonde couldn't even move but still was talking._

_"BASTARD WHY ARE YOU SCREWING WITH HIM !" Naruto yelled as he stood from his position and surprised Akira at his actions._

_"Impressive ! You can stand even if your weight is increased 50 times huh ! Guess i have to use my whole strength with 100 times !" Stated Akira with his usual cool tone. The vibration mage smirked and said._

_"I don't care if i'm 100 times or even 1000 times heavier, I will help any of my friend who needs my help !" The young blonde screamed with all his might while he tried his hardest to keep his body up. Mystogan also tried to stand and finally both of Fairy Tail mages were standing now._

_"I don't care for anything just tell me why did you call us ?" Naruto asked with a furious voice while trying hard to stand._

_"Oh i didn't want to call you weaklings, you coming here was just a coincidence. You see i have a sickness which dries me out of energy and it would eventually kill me...but to face this problem i send requests to guilds and then the mages come and i absorb their whole bodies to keep me alive temporarily. However if was to absorb someone of a Wizard Saint level then i'll get rid of this problem forever !" Akira explained his plan to Naruto and Mystogan who were shocked to hear this._

_"How many peoples have lost their lives !" The blonde mage asked in a furious manner, He wanted to rip the bastard apart for his sins but Naruto knew that Akira was no ordinary mage. Mystogan was also thinking the same._

_"Including you and excluding that Edolas brat i think 357 !" Akira yelled and put even more force in his magic and a magic circle appeared above the both of them and they fell on the ground._

_"You weaklings can't even stand let alone beating me !" Akira said moved towards the group while throwing the magic staves to the ground. Mystogan quickly noticed it._

_Akira was moving nearer and nearer now he was standing in front of Mystogan and Naruto. He picked the blonde up by his collar and kicked the blue-haired mage, coincidently that kick sent Mystogan towards his magic staves._

_"Edolas brat is not of any use but you on the other hand, You have so much magic power ! I would say it is comparable to that of a dragon !" The oval-shaped-eyed guy said with his casual tone and Naruto understood what was he refering to he knew that Nine Tail's power was without a doubt comparable to a dragon's power._

_"Now __**Absorbtion Magic : Body Absorb !**__" The old man yelled as he his free hand was engulfed in green aura and Akira's hand was moving nearer and nearer to Naruto. The blonde mage could feel that his power was being absorbed and eventually his whole body will be absorbed._

_"Guess this is the en..." The vibration mage was saying but was cut off when Akira was hit in his back by a Lightning attack forcing him to leave Naruto, Who quickly took the chance to jump back when he looked it was Mystogan who attacked the old man._

_"Nice going Mystogan !" The oceanic-eyed mage yelled while showing a thumbs up sign, Mystogan grinned under his mask,_

_"Let's end this Naruto !" Mystogan yelled and he quickly turned his remaining staves in swords as well. One was a Wave sword and other was Lightning ! And the other two being normal metal swords with no special powers._

_"__Although i've never tried this but it's time to see what i've got !"__ The blue-haired mage thought as he combined his Blazing Flame Sword with two normals swords and the Lightning Sword with his Wave Sword. There was a enormous light when the light cleared Mystogan was holding two beautiful swords. One was Blazing Flame Sword which was more sharper and more stronger when combined with two other swords and it's fire was on a different level from before ! And the other was unusual sword which releasing water like aura but with lightning._

_"__**Blazing Flame Sword V2, The Lightning Wave Sword**__ !" Mystogan yelled as he held both of his swords Akira was watching all this with amusement. The blonde mage didn't waste a second and engulfed his whole body with Vibration._

_"__**Vibration Body !"**__ Naruto yelled as his entire body was enveloped with vibration working as his offence and defense._

_"Hahahahahha, Hhahahahha ! You think that would work against me, You've only seen portion of my Magic power and i can't only use __**Increase Magic**__, I have other magics up my sleeve so you better be ready to face me do your best if you don't wanna die ! But that doesn't to the vibration guy because i will absorb him sooner or later. Now let's begin !" Akira yelled as he a flash happened in his hands palm and a sword came in his hand._

_"No way you can use Erza's re-quip magic !" The vibration mage said with shock but finally regained his composure when Akira slashed the air and an invisible attack was coming towards Naruto. Due to his vibration magic he could sense the vibrations that were in the attack._

_"__**Slice Magic : Body Pieces !"**__ The old man yelled as he slashed his sword in the direction of Mystogan as well._

* * *

_**At The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

_"These trains i hate them !" Gray muttered to himself worriedly. Erza had already explained everything that was going on seeing as Naruto and Mystogan's life was in risk the ice-mage just wanted to go and help his friends. But he couldn't do anything._

_"Gray keep calm. They are both fine mages i know they can hold on their own !" The red-haired mage said while trying to calm down Gray. Both Fairies were waiting for the train to come and they both grinned in joy when the train finally arrived and very familiar face came out of the train._

_"Oh...m..an...i'm...Ne,ve...er...ever.r...ridin..g...those..again !" Natsu said to his partner Happy while looking down towards the floor. Erza and Gray both of them quite happy to see Natsu and Happy because Natsu was one of the top 10 wizards in the guild._

_"Natsu you say that everytime but...!" Happy was saying but was cut off when Erza and Gray made their appearence in front of them. Erza quickly went to counter to buy one more ticket luckily there was only one left and she took it ran towards train while dragging Natsu and Happy with them..._

_"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Natsu could only say that before he was dragged in the train forcefully._

* * *

_**Naruto And Mystogan Vs. Akira :**_

* * *

_"__**Slice Magic : Body Pieces !"**__ The old man yelled as he slashed his sword in the direction of Mystogan as well. Naruto quickly jumped out of the way to dodge Akira's hidden spell when it went and connected with a giant rock it was sliced in 100 pieces which shocked the blonde to the core but he didn't have time to praise his enemy._

_Instead of dodging Mystogan struck the attack using his new Lightning Wave sword to stop the attack both attacks colided. They canceled each other out._

_Naruto quickly ran towards Akira and tried to punch him in the gut but suddenly he was falling to the ground but before he could hit the ground he made tornado of vibration using his __**Vibration Twister**__ spell and barely jumped in that tornado of vibration which took Naruto away from Akira and The vibration mage quickly changed the direction of the twister and now it was headed towards Akira. On the other side Mystogan was looking for a weak spot of the old man but didn't seem to find one._

_"__**Speed Magic : Body Enhancement, Slice Magic : 100 Slicing Shots !"**__ Akira yelled as he increased his speed and slashed his sword 100 times in an instant. Mystogan knew that those slashes will easily destroy Naruto's spell and will severly damage the blonde himself so he turned his body in mist and moved towards Naruto. The blue-haired mage then slashed his own swords with his speed. Although it wasn't as fast as Akira's speed but then both attacks canceled each other out causing a huge explosion to occur. There was smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared neither Naruto, Mystogan nor Akira could be seen. They were fightning in high speed they couldn't be seen only their sounds could be heard._

_"__I can't keep on using the __**Vibration Movement**__ since i haven't mastered it yet, But i have no choice whatsoever !"__ The blonde mage thought as he was trying his best to keep up with the mages. After some while Naruto appeared and was breathing hardly and he was also bleeding from his left arm, His left arm sleeve was completely ripped of exposing his arm which was suffering painfully._

_"Man i have to master this technique !" The vibration mage murmured to himself but suddenly Akira and Mystogan joined him too. They also appeared._

_"I've gotta say you are not weakling Edolas brat ! But let's see how much power is left in your staves !"_

_"__He is right i don't have much power left in my Staves. If i don't recharge them we will l...!"__ Mystogan was thinking but shook his thoughts away when he noticed that Akira had slashed 100 times and his hidden slashes were coming towards Mystogan. The blue-haired mage knew that last time it was because of Naruto and his combination attack they were able to stop him but this time it was different this time he was all alone and didn't have time to react. Akira was grinning evily._

* * *

_***Slow Motion Start***_

_"Never let your guard down !" Akira said with a evil grin. Mystogan knew that these slashes will probably kill him but and this was a good bye. Naruto was watching in horror he knew that his friend was going to die so without wasting any time the blonde jumped between the slashes and his friend while he engulfed his body with vibration to reduce the damage he gets. The vibration mage's half of the shirt was ripped to pieces and he had blood from every part of his body._

_Mystogan was watching this in shock this was first time someone risked their life for him. He had tears falling from his eyes the blue haired mage caught Naruto's falling body and tears were falling on the blonde's face._

_***Slow Motion End***_

* * *

_"Do...n't be s..ad My...Myst..Mystogan. You...you...are...m...my..f... ...,An...d... .re...is...no..way...i'm dy..in..g w... ..t knowi...ng your sec...!" The vibration mage was saying but was cut off when he fell unconscious._

_"Don't worry i won't let you die !" The blue-haired mage said as he picked Naruto up and landed him to safer spot where he won't get caught in the fight. This time Mystogan's eyes were completely different from before and had rage in them._

* * *

_**With Erza And Others :**_

* * *

_"So that's what happened !" Happy said when he understood the whole situation._

_"Yeah and now we've gotta save them !" Gray said while holding his rival who was in a pretty bad shape._

* * *

_**Mystogan Vs. Akira :**_

* * *

_"__**Lightning Wave !"**__ Mystogan yelled as he shot a power full blast of water which was imbued with lightning it was about to struck Akira but he used his speed magic to disappear and reappeared beside Naruto to absorb him while he is sleeping much to his shock Mystogan was already there and slashed Akira with all his might which he blocked with his left arm. The old man's hand was strong it was holding Mystogan's Lightning Wave Sword easily. Then the mysterious mage quickly used his Blazing Flame sword to strike the old man which he blocked with his right hand. It was struggle of brute strength. Akira had a slight advantage and was pushing Mystogan but something happened and Akira jumped back the blue haired mage quickly took this chance to attack him and he jumped in air._

_"__**Lightning Wave Sword : Lightning Rain !"**__ Mystogan yelled as he slashed in air which caused a lot of rain to happen but only upon Akira, The drops were falling on him hurting him more than ever. Where ever those drops fells Akira bleed from that point. Naruto had finally opened his eyes the vibration mage was back in action._

_"__If my calculation is right. I only a power left to make one attack ! That means i have to finish this fight in one move, But i can't be reckless i have to find the right time !"__ The blonde mage thought but closed his eyes, because he didn't want Akira to notice that he had woke up because it would ruin his surprise attack._

_"It's powerful ! He is quite strong ! __**100 Times**__" Akira yelled and the mist mage fell on the ground with high speed causing him to bleed from his hand which he used to save his body from touching the ground. But Mystogan wasn't the only one it affected all the Lightning rain's drops fell on Akira in high speed as well. It was lightning drop barrage and Akira took enough damage to make him fall on the ground as well._

_"You are not pathetic Edolas brat. I'll give you that much but even your friends sacrifice wasn't enough to save you now was it !" The oval-shaped-eyed mage said while he stood and walked towards Mystogan who being forced on the ground by Akira's __**Increase Magic**__._

_"I'd much rather be absorbing the blonde, But it's better if i finish you off first quickly !" The old mage said as he moved towards Mystogan and summoned a sword in his right hand using his re-quip magic._

_"__**Slice Magic : Body Pieces !"**__ Akira yelled as he pulled his sword up and held it with both of his hands slashed it against the blue-haired mage who was pinned down by the __**Increase Magic's**__ affect. The blade was about to slice Mystogan's body to hundred pieces but then Naruto made a heroic entry and before the sword could release the __**Slice Magic's**__ properties the blonde mage struck Akira using his __**Vibration Sphere**__. It sent the slice mage flying and he crashed in a tree. Mystogan's body returned to normal and he could easily stand._

_"Mystogan...NOWWWWWWWWWWW!" The vibration mage yelled and the blue-haired gave him a nod and jumped in air._

_"__My lightning sword doesn't have enough strength, and this combination is pretty weird but !"__ Mystogan thought as defused his Lightning sword his wave sword and connected the Wave sword with his Blazing Flame sword. Making a new sword __**Flaming Wave Sword.**__ He threw his other sword on the ground which Naruto managed catch. Mystogan pulled the sword up and was about to slash._

_"__**Flaming Wave Sword : Fire Shower !"**__ The mist mage yelled as he slashed his sword and rain drops started falling but this time they made a small explosion whenever they connected with Akira. The old man regained his composure and re-quiped his sword and imbued it with Slice Magic._

_"__**Slice Magic : 100 Slashes ! "**__ Akira yelled and slashed 100 times both attacks canceled each other out actually Akira's attack was at a advantage. Some slashes struck Mystogan, his mask was completely crushed, and he was falling on the ground The blonde mage quickly threw the sword he was holding and it struck the old man on his leg making him lose control over his Slice magic and Mystogan didn't take much damage. Naruto was out of commision and Mystogan was also in pretty bad shape but he was still awake._

_Akira quickly pulled the sword out of his leg and started moving towards Naruto who was unconscious. When Akira reached to Naruto. The old man used his __**Absorbtion Magic : Body Absorb**__ to absorb the vibration, Mystogan wanted to help Naruto but couldn't move at all but he relaxed when he saw that Akira fell on the ground holding his heart and Naruto fell on the ground._

_"Why did the disease have to take affect now ! I was about to absorb him just five minutes if i could only have five mi...!" Akira was saying but was cut off when he was also rendered unconscious. All three mages were on the ground, Two of them were unconscious and only one was awake who didn't have the power to move._

* * *

_**After 5 Minutes :**_

_Mystogan had gotten enough power to move now and he went to Naruto and stopped his bleeding which was caused by the slashing spell that Naruto took for Mystogan,_

_"__I should tell him the truth, I know he will never tell anyone about it !"__ The blue-haired mage thought as he was using his cloth to stop the blonde's bleeding._

_Naruto slowly slowly opened his eyes and saw a new guy with blue hair and gray eyes with a tatoo on his left eye._

_"Who are you !" The vibration mage asked in confusion making Mystogan chuckle._

_"Am i dead ? Are you God ?" The blonde mage asked with a confused face._

_"It's me Naruto !" The blue-haired mage replied with a cheerful tone._

_"That voice,,, My...mys...Mystogan,,,,, ouch!" Naruto yelled and opened one of his wound by doing so, which Mystogan quickly covered with his clothes again._

_"Not exactly, My name is Jellal !" Mystogan now called Jellal said making Naruto even more confused._

_"It's exactly as it sounds Naruto, I trust you !" Jellal said with a cheerful voice while grinning, Naruto finally regained his composure and grinned at his new friend._

_"Alright but don't do it under any kind of pressure alright !" The blonde mage said and he sit in cross-legged position, preparing himself._

_"Yes i really trust you ! The way you wanted to protect my secret i can't hide from you !" The new guy called Jellal said as he took a deep breath and started explaining to his new friend._

_"I'm Jellal, I'm not of this world, I come from a world called EDOLAS. People in Edolas doesn't have magic in their body instead they magic weapons like my Staves !" Jellal said and took another deep breath so that Naruto could let the information sink in, The blonde was had a lot of questions in mind but he kept listening and didn't interrupt._

_"The only ones that have magic in Edolas are EXCEEDS, You won't see any of them in this world but i know of one !" The mysterious mage said Naruto had a question in his mind who would it be._

_"It's Happy !" Mystogan now known as Jellal said shocking Naruto completely._

_"Anyways let's continue..." Jellal said and explained everything to the vibration mage who took the information easily, He told Naruto why he had come here and everything including the ANIMA_

_"Woah, That's quite a history !" Jellal's new friend said._

_"Now, It's my turn !" Naruto said with a grin while he put his both hands on both of his knees in his cross-legged position._

_"What do mean ?" The mist mage said with a confused look to which the vibration mage grinned._

_"You told me your past, It's only fair i tell you mine !" The blonde said surprising Jellal but the blue-haired mage didn't stop him from doing so. This way both of them told each other about everything concerning their past. They were both grinning happily but were sweating when they heard some footsteps. Naruto turned to see if it was again Akira, But much to his relief it was Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy._

_"Yo Naruto, !" The ice mage yelled as he with all others waved their hands. The vibration mage quickly mage a shadow clone and told him something, It transformed into a mask. Jellal grinned seeing this and wore the mast and he aslo turned to see his friends._

_"Jellal i don't think that you should tell anyone about your past but stop using sleep magic everytime you enter the guild and interact with others !" Naruto said with seriousness in his voice but he was still grinning, Mystogan gave him a nod. Then they all called Magic Council and got Akira arrested and all of them went to Train station to get back to the guild._

_Mystogan was about to put everyone to sleep but remembered his conversation with Naruto and didn't proceed._

_"__It'll be hard, But he'll get used to it !__" The vibration mage thought and then all of them reached the guild and much to everyone's surprise Mystogan was trying to converse with others instead of putting them to sleep, He would always go on missions with Naruto. And if anyone else joined he didn't mind them as well. The Edolas prince also was offered by Naruto to live with him in his apartment but on one condition he has to give his share._

* * *

_**Timeskip 27 Days Later :**_

* * *

"_Unbelieveable, Naruto is a fine man, Mystogan who never talked to anyone is Naruto's Best Friend and interacts with other. Mira and Elfman They were both sad but by Naruto's friendship, They have changed, Erza who never communicated with others much now she is always is a man with whom everyone shares their secrets._

_I'm really lucky to have people like Naruto in my guild__" Makarov thought while grinning and then he saw Mystogan (Jellal) coming in the guild and he took a job went outside._

_"Are you coming Naruto ?" The blue-haired mage asked even though he knew what would the answer be._

_"Coming !" The vibration mage said and left Mirajane now revealed to be his sister. Both of them left the guild to do a mission._

* * *

**Flashback END :**

* * *

**"All Passenger Train Has Arrived Please Get To Your Respective Seats And We Hope You Enjoy" **A loud voice came which completely ruined Naruto's peace.

"Oh man i don't like being interrupted. Anyways let's go do this mission !" Naruto said with a grin and Mystogan nodded.

When the train came Erza came out of it and she noticed Mystogan and Naruto immediately she waved them.

"Hey going on a mission ! May i tag along ?" The re-quip mage said and took the request paper that the blonde mage was holding. Erza's smile quickly changed in a furious face.

"You took an S-Class missionnnnnnnnnnn !" The red-haired mage yelled dragged them both to the guild.

**The End Of Chapter #10 :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes :**_

* * *

_Hi guys ! What's up really sorry for late update anyways I think now it is cleared how Mystogan And Naruto became best friends And all other stuff._

_So Please Please, Review Review Review. Moving On..._

_I've got a really bad news to tell you guys and that is well...You see i have my other story going on and i haven't worked on that one much so you understand what i mean if not...Chapter #11 Will be released on maybe 25th september to 1st october not sure when but yeah there is no way it'll come before these dates, Anyways if anyone has other questions like Karen, Uhhhhhhh no she won't join Fairy Tail. Maybe other guilds and yeah one more thing next 3 chapters will be like this one to clear the things that i wasn't supposed to time skip so it'll be explained in chapter 15th what did Lucas tell Naruto._

__P.S : Please review and review and also read my other story called Pirate King's Right Hand Man it's good. Bye Bye *^_^* ___That's it for now.  
_

_**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Noon\Evening or Whatever You Are Having B-}  
Stickermans50 Over and Out ;-]**_


	11. My Sister (Part One)

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_**Saga #3 Fiore Adventures**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #11 - My Sister Part One**

"This is one of the best job, I've ever seen...So little work and yet so much reward !" Whispered the blonde boy as he walked with a grin on his on the road, Going in the way of Magnolia Train Station. It seemed that he was alone, Neighter Mystogan nor anyone else was there. Naruto was wearing a red shirt with brown jeans.

"There is no Jellal, No one else, That means...No sharing of the reward. Yahooooo !" Happily and loudly exclaimed the vibration mage and grin got even wider, After some minutes of walking, The former ninja finally reached the station and bought his ticket before sitting down on a bench there and after sitting gave out a sigh of relief.

"**The Train For Onibus Town Will Leave Shortly, Please Take Your Luggage And Get Inside, The Estimated Time Of Arriving There, Is Three Hours. So Buy Some Snacks Before You Leave, From Your Very Own...Magnolia Super Mart !**" Came the voice from the speakers and Naruto followed the whole instructions, Including buying the snacks from the shop as well.

The vibration went inside the train and sat on his place, As he waited for the train to move and get him to his destination.

"_Oh, It's started...I guess i should reread the mission detail !"_ Exclaimed the former ninja as he felt the train was on the move, Naruto took something out of pants' pocket and glanced at the paper in front of him.

* * *

**Job Details ****Start**** :**

**Job : Our Village Is Attacked By Some Dark Mages, And They Come Every Week To Take Money From Us, If We Don't Give Them The Money They Require, They'd Kill US...PLEASE HELP !**

**Job Rank : Highest A-Class.**

**Place : Our Village Is A Very Small Place, It's In The North-East Of Onibus Town, You Can Ask Anyone Where Is The Jewel Town.**

**Reward : 275,000 Jewels**

**Job Details END**** :**

* * *

"Good, Now i should take a nap, Three hours is a long time..." The boy said as he let out a yawn and rested his head on his hands, As he tried to sleep.

"**We've Have Reached The Onibus Train Station, Please Get Your Luggage And Get The Hell Out Of Here...So That We Can More Passengers And We Can Get More Money, Muahahahahahaha !**" This voice came from the speakers of the station, Which woke the blonde boy up, He took his black-colored shoulder bag and started walking outside, He opened the zip of his bag and took out a wrapped-in-plastic sandwich and started eating it.

"Uhhmmm !" Murmured the blonde as he stretched his hands in the air and let out a yawn. He saw a young man going and that man looked quite honest, He called out to him with his best manner.

"Sir..." Called out the former ninja, This man walked upto him.

"Yes ?" Questionably asked the man with a soft grin.

"Ummmm, Which way is Jewel Town ?" Asked the blonde grinning and got the directions from the man, The vibration mage started walking in the way he was instructed and also thanked that guy for helping him.

"Alright, Here i come 275,000 Jewels, I mean people of Jewel town !" Naruto exclaimed and increased his walking speed, As he was getting over-excited for the job.

After several minutes of walking, Naruto finally reached a place, Where there was a giant iron door and somehow, Someone managed to write **Jewel**, On it with rocks. The vibration mage understood in the first glimpse that it was his detination and opened the door, Which took a lot of strength as it was quite heavy.

"Woah, Finally !" Exclaimed the blonde as he saw a very beautiful village, Very civilized. The buildings were advanced as the other buildings in other big cities, And to top it off, It was very peaceful. The forth hokage's son completely forgot that he had to get some money, To save such a beautiful Heaven-Like place.

"Hello young man." A very kind voice came but the blonde couldn't find the source, He kept looking but no one was to be seen anywhere around. Naruto looked down to see a midget at least twice as short as Makarov.

"Hello sir, I guess !" Disappointed Naruto said with a confused look as he scratched the back of his head.

"So what are you here for young man ?" The short man asked with a grin, This short man was bald and had a long nose with green afro.

"Sir, I'm Naruto Uzumaki...A mage from Fairy Tail. We had a request sent from this village, It said you guys needed some help !" The blonde completed the sentence with a sigh and looked at the short man as he waited for an answer.

"You are from Fairy Tail, Then show me the proof !" The green-haired old man humbly said with a plain look, As he waited for Naruto to show his proof of being a member to the best guild around. The blonde didn't waste any time, And rolled his black sleeve up to his upper arm, Revealing his blue colored Fairy Tail symbol.

"Are you satified sir ?" Repectfully asked the blonde mage, As he stared in the midget's eyes.

"Yes...Now listen up. Those filthy dark mages had come, Last week. So now today they'll surely come back, But in the night. So you gotta be here till they come !" The midget man said with his utmost serious look, Naruto didn't answer for a few second, But then said.

"Right...By the way, What's your name ?" The vibration mage asked with a soft grin, While he waited for the answer.

"It's Ayumu." The midget, Now called Ayumu replied.

* * *

The blonde mage did what he was told to do so. And waited patiently for the dark mages to come, Time passed so fast, It was really shocking. Because of this beautiful place Naruto didn't even know and it was already night. Everything was very calm, And the vibration mage knew that this calmness will be disturbed, As some of the dark mages were supposed to place their impure foot in this holy Jewel Town.

The blonde desperately waited for the dark mages to come, And the wait was finally over as he heard some footsteps, All the villagers had started shaking in fear. The chief of the Jewel Town, Ayumu had decided that it was best to not tell his people about the Fairy Tail mage, As it would fill them with confident. Thus failing the vibration mage's surprise attack. In the past some hours the blonde mage had noticed that not just the chief but all the living organisms, Present there were tiny. Even animals.

The vibration mage kept staring at the entrance, From a hidden spot as he waited for some dark mages to come. The blonde waited but nothing came, Then suddenly something got his attention. It was a red magic circle, That had appeared above all the midgets present, Then a thick, red light came through the magic circle, Hitting all the inhibitants of Jewel Town. Naruto's eyes were widened as these tiny people started glowing and in several seconds. Their body shape started changing and they became giant.

The former-midgets were now giants. Each guy at least five times bigger than Naruto. This freaked out the vibration mage, Who was seeing all of this with awe. These giant beasts were now getting even bigger, And when they became ten times bigger than the vibration mage, The magic circle in the sky disappeared.

"What is going on here ?" The blonde asked as he sweated a little, He wanted to look at the gates. To do his job but this uneasy feeling, That kept coming from these giants didn't allow Naruto to take his eyes off them.

* * *

"**What is going on here ? I'll tell you, It's happened, We have changed into our real forms, We had heard that some humans had survived our wrath, And sent a mission to get us killed with a rank S. So we decided to remain hidden here, But then we heard that the guild was none other than Fairy Tail, So to make them confuse we sent this request of our own. But who knew such fools existed. I mean we only did that so that the master of your guild would decide that there is no need to do the job, And he'll burn both jobs. But who knew that someone would actually take the job...MUHAHAHAHA !**" Ayumu said as he looked at the blonde with i-want-dinner look. And so was the state of all the giants, There were total of 100 of these humongous beings.

"**Ayumu had plained that, Since a mage has come. We should kill it, But we can't transform into our giant forms till there is night, That's why he had told you all that story...NOW You'll die !**" Another giant growled with the same look as his brothers.

"**Yes, We the Night Ootoko Brothers...**" Ayumu roared, As he along with all of his brothers rushed, Towards the vibration mage. Naruto was really stunned about this, And since he had heard that these giants weren't some normal guys, Because they were listed in the upper-class, S-Class jobs. The blonde mage couldn't help but smirk, He had unknowingly taken a great risky mission. If someone else had taken it, They would surely freak out. But Naruto was a very strong mage, And for sure a candidate for S-Class.

One giant punched the vibration mage, Before the fist hit him, Naruto quickly enveloped his right fist in vibration magic, And struck the giant's hand. Their fists created a powerful quake, But the giant was slow compared to Naruto, And so taking the advantage. The vibration mage engulfed his other fist in magic as well, And released a powerful **Vibration Blast**, This blast struck the beast's stomach, And after 20 seconds of pushing, It pierced a hole through the belly

"_Talk about tough, My strongest blast and only a hole...IN 20 SECONDS...These guys aren't a joke. That's for sure !"_ Thought the former ninja, While preparing himself for another assault of these Ootoko brothers.

"Okay, Here goes nothing...**Super Vibration**...**Twin Spheres** !" The blonde mage shouted, While he prepared his attack. Slowly dark-violet-colored spheres were formed in the guy's hand. And they were getting bigger and bigger.

"**Super Vibration Emperor !**" Naruto roared as he threw these two balls. One was as big as one giant. As the giants and the blonde's attacks clashed, A huge explosion occured, Causing smoke to fly everywhere. The area was completely surrounded by smoke, So it was impossible to tell what was happening.

The smoke finally cleared, Showing that only four of these giants were up, And others were down. No one was moving, These Ootoko brothers had enraged looks, While the vibration mage had a smirk on his face.

"So, What are you guys going to do now ?" The blonde mage shouted from where he stood, In a mocking way. Which worked perfectly as the giants got even more angry. One of them rushed towards the blonde to finish him off.

"Okay...**Vibration...Body** !" The former ninja roared as his whole body was covered with vibration magic, Working as his offence and defence. The giant punched the blonde, Who quickly blocked the attack with two of his hands and quickly jumped kicking the humongous being's face, Making him flying to a side. The rocks in which the man collided suffered quite some damage. The other two came together leaving only Ayumu behind.

These two, One of them tried to punch the blonde, Naruto quickly ducked to avoid it, But as soon as he lowered his body, Another fist was coming to him, Which belonged to the other, And unfortunate for the vibration mage, He got hit and was sent crashing in a giant rock nearby. The rock shattered to bits, Showing the immense strength of these giants. If it was someone else, They would probably be down for the count. But Naruto again stood, As he spit and wiped a little blood that was on his lower lip, By his left hand.

"_Man, Using the __**Super Vibration Emperor,**__ In the start wasn't a very good idea, If it wasn't for my __**Vibration Body **__spell, Many of my bones would've been cracked...Damn i don't have much magic energy but,...Chakra, I've got tons of it..._**Shadow Clone Magic**..." The vibration growled as he put his right hand's index finger and middle finger horizontally, Whereas having the vertical position in left hand. In a poof of smoke, 1000 Exact replicas of the blonde were summoned.

"Okay Ootoko brothers, Let's see how you take me, I mean 1000 of myselfs on all by yourselfs !" The vibration mage roared and with that said, Gave his subordinates the order to attack the giants, One thing was true, He was much greater in quantity, But...The Ootoko brothers had quality, One of the two was defeated, But costing all of the blonde's clones to disappear away.

"Damn...**Vibration...Mini Blast !**" The man growled as he ran towards the only one left, And struck his blast towards the guy's head, Making smoke occur over the head region. Naruto landed on the ground, But when the smoke cleared and revealed a not-much-damaged brother he was quite shocked.

"_These guys are tough, I'll them that...Even if i manage to take this guy down, There is still Ayumu..._**Sharp...Arms **!" The only human present growled and jumped high in the air, To meet the giant's heigth and went to punch the giant, Who quickly swung his fist, Both fists collided, Causing a shockwave to occur.

"I've had enough...**Super Vibration...ARMS !**" The young blonde yelled, As he utilized his sharp magic spell, Using Vibration Magic and Sharp Magic. Making his fist much more powerful than before, Three times powerful than before. Naruto put more force in his arm and his efforts finally started paying off, As he was starting to push the giant...And he succeeded in doing so, This giant was also thrown crashing in a mountain, That was nearby.

"Ayumu-san...You are the only one left !" The vibration mage smirkingly stated, As he started in the vicious eyes of the beast, And the assumed-leader of the Ootoko brothers, The blonde knew fighting this guys wouldn't be a picnic. So he prepared himself for the battle. The only sad thing that Naruto was currently feeling was that he wasn't going to get any money for this job.

* * *

"**My brothers...GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY **!" Ayumu growled as he closed his eyes, His extended his hands in the air, And his body partially started flying in the air. Then white rays started coming out of his hands, Which then connected with every giant present, The ones that were dead, The ones that were barely alive, The ones that couldn't stand, move...Their energy started flowing in his body. Ayumu's body started growing even bigger as he got more and more energy in his body, From his brothers. The giant finally got ten times bigger as he was before, And still was getting energy from his brothers, Which caused a great explosion to occur, And a lot of energy to fly out. The energy was so intense. Naruto could feel it, This energy was very huge comparable to his own.

"Well, well, well. I might get a nice fight in this mission after all. It's not like i didn't want some money, But i'm really lucky to have taken a S-Class quest, Even though if it is an accident. I don't care...Now let's see Ayumu..." The blonde muttered to himself while grinning, As he waited for the transformation to complete. The smoke started going away, And there was no one there. Naruto looked higher in the air, Ayumu wasn't their either. Where was he ? The blonde mage looked down to see a man, With same as his height, With black hair, This guys was wearing a white shirt with black jeans, And a pink sash as well. When this guy opened his eyes, There was no pupil in it, They were plainly white. Which were really terrifying.

"I might have to use **Vibration Movement, **Ayumu was bigger, Had enormous strength, He is little. Must have incredible speed..._Gotta be careful _!" The vibration mage thought with an exciting smirk, While walking towards his new opponent.

"Are you ready to fight, Naruto Uzumaki of the Fairy Tail ?" The black-haired former-giant. Simply called Ayumu asked with a grin of his own, To which he only received a positive nod, From a smirking blonde.

"Let's begin !" Ayumu murmured, Which only he could hear, And released his magical power. Which was completely black and dark, But this power was very incredible.

"You were the one who put the request up, So your wish is my command !" Said the former ninja as he also released his gigantic dark-violet colored magical power.

* * *

_**Ayumu Vs. Naruto :**_

* * *

The mages kept increasing their power, Making the whole ground shake, The area was trembling with power, The air was changing it's direction.

Naruto and Ayumu both disappeared, The blonde mage punched the guy, Who quickly ducked and went for the vibration mage's knee, Fortunately Naruto jumped saving his knee, And tried to elbow the dark mage on the back, But he quickly slammed his head up, Crashing in the blonde's face directly. Which affected him a lot, The vibration mage's face was connected with the dark mage's back-head. Naruto quickly kneed the guy, Who stopped it using his both free hands. And went to kick the blonde on chest. Which was quite a successful attempt, But before the leg could connect "**Sharp Chest !**" Were the words that the blonde said, Hardening his chest in a high degree, And reducing the damage. Both smirked as they jumped back from each other.

"_Man this guy is strong, Stronger than me probably !"_ The blonde thought and ran for the dark mage again. This time he jumped in the air and released five mini blasts from his fingers, The dark mage just tossed these mini beams away with his bare hand. The vibration mage quickly released a powerful attack from his mouth. Ayumu then extended his hand up and released a black dark energy, Both blasts collided making smoke fly everywhere. The smoke cleared but no one could be seen, But we could easily hear the sounds of fists colliding.

The vibration mage punched Ayumu's stomach while roaring "**Super Vibration Punch !**" The dark mage took a direct hit from the guy's fist. Making him budge very little which was quite shocking for Naruto, This kind of attack was enough for Naruto to cause a heavy damage on a mage like Erza, And this guy only budged. Nonetheless the brawl between the mighty wizards continued. The black-haired guy punched Naruto in the face, Then in the stomach, followed by a kick to the waist, The blonde then fell on the ground, And the dark mage quickly jumped in the air and with his hands enveloped in dark aura, Attacked the blonde's face. This Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke, Then a devastating punch was thrown at the guy from the back, A kick to the head region. The real Naruto quickly put both his hands on Ayumu's back and released a powerful blast from his hands, Causing another enormous explosion to occur.

When the smoke cleared, Both fighters were in the same pose as before, But one thing was different, The cloth on Ayumu's back was completely gone, The black-haired former-giant threw off his front shirt-part as well, Showing his mascular body, And toned abs.

"Well, You'll be famous with girls..." The blonde mage praised as he took his hands back.

"Thanks, But when did made this clone !" The dark mage asked with his smirk, Still intact.

"Hahahaha, I don't want to tell, But i guess...Do you remember when i was in the air, And released an attack and then, You countered with your own, Right ! Well the explosion and smoke caused by our attacks gave me a great chance to make a clone, Give him some of my Magical Energy, So that he would survive for at least a minute in fight with you...And that's about it !" The vibration mage explained with a grin. Ayumu quickly jumped away, Creating a bit of distance between himself and the blonde. Both were grinning, And it seemed that the fight was just starting.

"_Although his goofing act hides it, He isn't a pathetic mage. In fact, An extremely skilled mage. This power that i absorbed from my brothers, I think i've got only five minutes with it, Or 10 at best, So i've gotta make quick work of it !"_ The black-haired mage thought with a smirk, As some sweat fell from his forehead.

"_His energy is just too great, All my __**Vibration Blast**__ did was rip off his clothes, And leaving not even a scratch on this guy's back !" _The vibration mage thought, While smirkingly with his enemy, This guy was the strongest opponent Naruto had faced yet. He was probably stronger than Kevin, Haru, Dai and Akira, His power was comparable to the blonde's strongest foe, Mamoru...The Lava Dragon Slayer.

"Up for round #2..." The blonde mage said with an excited grin, As he unleashed his energy.

"Yep..." Coldly stated the dark-haired mage with the same grin, While releasing his intense energy.

Both mages then ran towards each other with incredible speed, The blonde mage tried to punch Ayumu, Who quickly ducked and kept running, Making his distance with the vibration mage. Ayumu turned and released a huge dark magical blast, Which was headed towards Naruto. The former ninja quickly reacted without even looking back, And released a blast of his own, But aimed it on the ground, With the help of his blast, Naruto flew in the air, Escaping the devastating damage, That attack could've caused. While in the air Naruto released a blast through his feet and headed towards Ayumu with intense speed. The dark mage did the same thing with his feet and flew towards the blonde mage with extremely high speed. Both then engulfed their fists with their own respective powers. When their fists collided a great shaking in the surrounding happened. Everything was shaking from the power these two were releasing. Naruto quickly kneed the guy in the chin. But Ayumu didn't have much damage, He then kneed the blonde in the waist, Who spit out blood upon the contact, But kept forcing his fists to overpower Ayumu's.

Their hands still connected, It seemed that both were equal in terms of brute strength. However it all changed when the dark mage finally overpowered the blonde, And pushed him down on the ground with enough strength to make him let go of Ayumu's hands. The dark mage then punched the blonde in the face. Ayumu flew in the air, Using **Air Magic**, Then extended his palm-opened hand, Started gathering magical energy and was about to shoot.

"It was interesting to fight you, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki...But it seems, All good things must come to an end !" The dark mage said with a smirk, While gathering more and more energy in his hands to finish off the vibration mage.

"Funny...I was going to say the same !" The vibration mage smirkingly roared as he again, Stood on his feet. Releasing his immense magical power, And then summoned a clone, Then transfered his magical energy in it.

* * *

"Listen, If i pass out or something, You've gotta help me okay. Go to the town, And get someone to help me, I'm sure i can beat him !" The real Naruto ordered his clone, Who saluted and started running towards the direction of the Onibas Town.

"I won't let you !" The dark mage in the air growled, While releasing a very small shockwave, Strong enough to make the clone disappear.

"_Well that 1% went in vain..._**Sharp ARMS...Vibration...**" Naruto murmured as he also started preparing his final attack to finish the battle. The dark mage's blast was twice as stronger than the blonde's but Naruto had faith in himself, That he could pull it off.

"**DARK BEAM !**" Ayumu yelled and with that released his black-colored energy beam, Very strong. The vibration mage didn't launch his attack, And waited for the right moment, As he was still charging his attack.

"Wait...Wait...Wait...Now **BLAST !**" Naruto screamed and in a blink of an eye, The attack that Ayumu had fired, Which was only 1 meter away, As soon as Naruto's vibration beam, Imbued with sharp magic collided with the dark mage's blast, It's speed decreased drastically. Both magical beams trying to crush the other, And it seemed that the dark blast was having a very good advantage, Gravity was on Ayumu's side, As Naruto's blast had to go up, While Ayumu's energy beam had to come down. The dark beam was coming down and down to finish Naruto up and when it was only 5 inches away, It happened, The dark mage lost his concentration.

Ayumu was transforming back to his normal self. The human-sized giant was again going to become a giant. All the energy he had obtained from his brothers was going away from him. Taking the advantage of this, Naruto put everything he got in one final shot and overcame the dark beam. Now his **Vibration Blast** pierced through **Dark Beam**, And was headed towards the human-sized giant. Luckily because he was still in a normal size, It was easy to dodge the attack. Afterwards both blasts were gone in the sky. Now the dark mages body started getting bigger, And in a few minutes the transformation was complete and Ayumu was back to his giant form.

"_Damn, Even if he is a lot weaker, I don't have enough strength to fight this guy...Only one move left, _**Vi...b...rati...on...MO..V...Movement !**" With that said the blonde vanished and ran back towards the Onibas Town, Because he knew that fighting the giant right now will be deadly, And his brothers could wake up at any moment so this was the best decision right now. Unfortunately for him the giant had a idea where Naruto was going and followed him in his pacing.

"I...can...can't...contin..." The vibration mage murmured and fell on the ground, Unable to move the blonde tried but it seemed, That using up all his magical power and then the use of his **Vibration Movement, **Was quite a bit much, Even for Naruto.

"You are here, Huh ?" The giant growled as it finally reached where the former ninja was lying. He quickly jumped in the air and fell back, On Naruto's body making him spit out blood. Then Ayumu took the little-compared-to-him human and started crushing his body with his hands.

"Arghhhhhhh..." Screamed the being-squeezed Naruto. Ayumu started putting more and more pressure as time passed, Making the blonde's screams getting louder and louder. The giant was going to throw the blonde and threw him as well, But before the vibration mage could crush in the ground, He stopped and instead slowly fell on the ground.

* * *

"**What happened here** **?**" Muttered the leader of Ootoko brothers with astonished eyes. He was really shocked to see the blonde falling on the ground like that. Then he didn't even know and blood started coming from his neck. Which was also shocking seeing as Naruto was down, Who was doing all of this.

"Are you alright mister ?" A little girl with light-colored hair big brown eyes, Around the age of 11 or something came running to Naruto. This girl then took out a key, And summoned a celestial wizard while saying "**Libra** !" A girl appeared and took Naruto for her.

"_Father, I hope you'll be alright !" _The girl thought as she ran, Seeing this the giant followed the girl, Just to be stopped by a man around forty years, With a slim body and light-blue hair, With black eyes.

"**Wind Barrier !**" The man growled as he created a barrier of wind, Trapping the giant inside of it.

"**What is this ? A wind barrier, HUMANS **!" Ayumu growled in anger as he tried to penetrate the barrier, But all his efforts were in vain.

"**It seems i have to use my dark magic after all, ****DARK BLAST**** !**" The giant growled and with that opened his mouth with a sphere in it, Which suddenly shot a beam out of completely obliterating the barrier.

"Damn !" The man thought as he vanished in thin air.

"**That bastard ran away, Well i don't care for him though, That NARUTO UZUMAKI...He damaged my whole family, I can't allow him to live, I know they are gone to the Onibas town but going there would be a lot of risk, Which i can't take. I'm sure once the Uzumaki bastard gets healed, He'll come back !**" The infuriated leader of Ootoko brothers roared with anger, As he turned and started walking back to his brothers.

* * *

_**In The Onibas Town, A Little House :**_

"Yukino, Is the boy alright ?" The light-blue-haired mage asked with concern.

"Yes father. He seems okay !" The little girl answered with a sigh of relief. The blonde was lying unconscious on a couch, This was surely a house which belonged to the two that just rescued Naruto.

**The End Of Chapter #11 :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** :**_

* * *

_Okay This Thing Used To Be A Author's Notes But Now It's Not. So How The Chapter ? Wasn't That Good ? Well I Tried To Make A Good Fight And I Think I Succeeded In That Part. Other Than That I'm Planning To Make Yukino Like A Little Sister To Naruto So...The Reason Is When Jiemma Made Her Strip In Front Of Everyone And Then She Bowed Making Her Ass-Hole Facing Their Faces, And Most Of Them Were Looking At Her. I GOT SO MUCH ANGRY AT MASHIMA FOR THAT. And I Wanted To Make A Change To That...And Well In It's Second Part It'll Be Done._

_The Second Part Of This (Which Is Also The Final Part) Will Be Released On 12/20-22/12...That Means From 20th December To 22nd December._

_It Seems This Is The Conclusion Of The Notes. Hope You Enjoyed, And If You Did Review._

_**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening or Whatever You Are Having B-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out ;-]**_


	12. Time With Titania

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_NOTE : Hi Guys, Whats Up ? I Hope You Enjoy This Filler Chapter. The Reason For This Filler Chapter Is Character Development I Didn't Show Anything Back Then, I Only Time Skipped But Now I'll Do It Properly._

_P.S : Really Sorry For Late, Been Busy With School, Other Stuff And My Second Story "Pirate King's Right Hand Man" But Now I'll Update Both Of The Stories Together. (The Reason Was P.K.R.H.M Was Really Going In A Very Slow Progress So...) ;-]_

_P.S.S : This Giant 12K Chapter To Make Up For The Lost Time. :-}_

_One More P.S : Really Didn't Want To Say But Please Read The __Author Notes__ At The End, Because They Will Very Important Thing Concerning The Story_

_Stickermans50 Over and Out. ;-0_

* * *

_**Matthew Everwoods : **Thanks really appreciate it. I'll try to keep them as they are._

_**xXbuttermanXx : **This chapter is for you buddy although i really enjoyed writing it._

_**legendary flash : **Sorry if you don't like my story, But if you want jutsus they'll be coming soon like in chapter 25 Lol._

_**gamelover41592 : **I love gamelovers but you are the best, Thank you for reviewing almost all of my chapters._

_**P.S.S : **Enough With This Crap Enjoy The Chapter. Sorry For The Wait._

* * *

_**Saga #3 Fiore Adventures**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #12 - Time With Titania**

It was night in the town of Magnolia, All the lights were switched off because it was really late. All except one.

"Yo Naruto, What's up ?" The mysterious mage with blue hair said, And unmasked his weird mask while he put it on the side of his bed...And he also lied down on the his bed, And joined his best friend as well as his mission partner in the sleeping state who was also lying on his own bed.

"You know that nothing is up...Our chance of S-Class mission got ruined so how cou..." The blonde mage was interrupted by his good-looking friend.

"So you are angry at Erza ?!" Mystogan also known as Jellal said with a questioning style, The mention of the red-haired beauty's name made Naruto forget all his worries although she was the reason for his pissed off mood, But he grinned anyways when he heard her loves's name.

"No...Never...I can never get angry at Erza. You fool !" The vibration mage replied with a grin while he sweat-dropped a little.

"Naruto...Hey Naruto !" Jellal growled at the blonde who was probably lost in thoughts, After the whisker-marked boy had come to the real world his grin was gone and looked at the stave-mage with a angry face.

"What did i do ?" The blue-haired mage said with a confused look. Not knowing what he had done.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about my first mission with Erza and you just had to blow it right !" Replied the mage with a pissed off face.

"Sorry if i interrupted your perverted thoughts..." The eye-tatooed man said with a mocking way, Which worked pretty nicely. The blonde grew some tick marks on his head which could easily be seen by naked eye. His face was like a volcano, Which was going to erupt soon, But the blue-eyed boy controlled his emotions and replied.

"I'm not a pervert...And i don't think like a pervert either..." Naruto said in his defense.

"Anyways, I want to ask you a question ?!" Said the blue-haired man with a serious face, The blonde sighed before saying.

"Excuse me, What happened ? If i'm correct then shouldn't it be the other way around, Aren't you the one with answers and i with questions, I guess that's how it is *yawns* usually but today you are as*yawns*king the questions, Well anyways just ask it and then i'll sleep without further talking !" The vibration mage with a sleepy face, He had yawned a lot even in this little sentence.

"Why are you so attached to Erza ? I mean Cana is beautiful as well, And not to mention Mirajane has also got quite a nice figure...Why Erza ?" The blue-haired man asked with seriousness in his voice, Naruto could feel his desperation but on the other hand, When he heard the red-haired beauty's name he was again in his deep thoughts, His sleepy state was now active. Jellal had no choice but to yell at the **Armor Lover**, Naruto came back to the real world and finally decided to answer his friend who had a desperate face.

"Why would i tell you ? It's not like you wi..." The blonde couldn't complete what he was saying when Jellal cut the vibration mage off.

"I will...Believe it !" Mystogan said with a serious face and Naruto actually believed it he couldn't see the evil-like grin on his face.

"Alright you win !" Said Naruto as he sighed in defeat.

"My love for her started on our first mission together...Wait when did you start having interest in girls, When can you know who is beautiful or who is not ?" The blonde said with a slighly confused face, The blue-haired mage grew a little bit red but finally spoke,

"No i still don't have interest in girls, It was Elfman who told me that they were beautiful..." Jellal said while still controlling his blush that was slowly getting the best of him, The vibration sighed knowing that, Winning an arguement from Jellal was as hard as putting bags in a book.

"Okay, I know that you don't have interest in girls...But do you what is the hardest thing in the world to do ?" The blue-eyed mage said with a very excited grin and Jellal nodded in negative, Saying that he probably didn't know. The blonde decided to share his information.

"Putting bags in a book..." Naruto said but he himself couldn't believe what he just said. The stave-mage grew some tick marks and his eyes got red with anger.

"Yeah it is most difficult thing in the world to do...BECAUSE YOU CAN'T PUT BAGS IN A BOOK !" Jellal yelled and with a menacing look, That scared the shit out of Naruto, Who just laughed his ass off on his joke.

"Anyways let me tell you my lo...Wait if you don't interest in girls !" The blonde said and stopped, The cheek-whiskered boy said the expression of his fellow guild member, Mystogan was currently face-palming himself, He was just waiting for another one of Naruto's foolish ideas or jokes.

"That means you are gay !" Murmured the blue-eyed boy with a evil grin, This was the last thing one could say to a man, Specially when they are not gay.

"No...I'M NOT GAYYYYYYYYYYYY...NOW CAN YOU PLEASE START YOUR STORY ?" Jellal yelled in a low voice which didn't even go out of their apartment, The blue-haired mage was really pissed off but Naruto on the other hand was enjoying it.

"Hey i've decided something, If you want to help me then do it without listening the story. Either way i'm not going to tell you anything !" The blonde haired boy said and turned to the other side, What could Jellal do ? It was Naruto's choice whether he would tell or not, But he decided to sleep as well.

"_It was great, !"_ Naruto thought as he was lost in his love story.

* * *

_**Naruto's Love Story Start (7 Days After Naruto Joined The Guild) :**_

* * *

It was very nice day, The sun was shining over the magnolia town. The sun was looking happy and was sharing his happiness with his warm shining on the land of Magnolia Town, The shining of sun felt on the people telling them that it was again a new day to do something new.

The whole town was peaceful and it's inhabitants were enjoying their carefree life, Why were they carefree ?, Why was it that they didn't have any kind of worry...It was because of a certain building in this town, Filled with monstrously strong yet very warm-hearted mages. It was the guild Fairy Tail that made Magnolia Town peaceful.

Moving on there are a lot of mages in the guild but right now only two could be seen walking, They were walking in the streets of Magnolia. One of them was a tall fair-skinned girl with beautiful scarlet hair, with brown eyes. She was also wearing an armor. That armor was probably custom-made because of the Fairy Tail insignia on it, This beautiful woman was none other than Erza, Also known as Titania Erza. The re-quip mage was arguing with one of her fellows about something.

This fellow by her side was a guy. A guy, Little bit taller than the woman, He had blue-oceanic-colored eyes. The guy had blonde hair and also unusual cat-like 3 whisker marks on his right as well as left cheek. This guy was wearing red pants and white shirt, Which was untucked. The pant seemed to have two pockets on front and behind, The boy had his hands in the pocket. This guy as you all know is the newest member of the Fairy Tail guild. He is Naruto Uzumaki, Even though the boy is new and all, He is probably one of the strongest mages in the guild.

Anyways, Both of them were arguing about something. Something serious.

"Hahaha, It was just a coincidence. It wasn't your fault i'm sure of it !" Naruto said with his hands still in his pocket and having a worried grin on his face while moving with the Titania, Who was currently enraged about something.

"No, It was not Mr. Naruko...I shouldn't have told Master that this was a couple type, And i needed someone on the mission...Even though you are new... You were dragged in this mess because of me...If you want you may punch me in the face right now..." The red-haired beauty said and stopped in her tracks while she turned to the blonde and waited for him to strike her.

"No, You see it is not that big of a deal. I may be new but i can hold my own against any one..." The blue-eyed boy ensured the girl and then Erza finally nodded and both resumed their walking to the station.

"So, You are an S-Class wizard of the guild huh...Does that mean you can go upstairs as well, Because when i with a mistake did that Master really got angry ?" Naruto asked and waited for the re-quip mage to reply, The girl got serious and thought that it would be best to explain the things to the new recruitment.

"Mr. Naruto...You see in every guild there are normal missions and then the S-Class mission, Anyone can take a normal mission which are up to A-Class but if you want to take an S-Class quest you have to be an S-Class mage..." The beautiful girl said and looked at the blonde who was still getting the information in.

"Yeah alright. Please continue !" The vibration mage said and Erza again started her explanation.

"To become S-Class mage, You must complete the S-Class trial which is held every year in all the guilds, Once you pass that you become S-Class mage and gain the authority to take higher quests !" The armored girl completed her explanation with a grin and unknown to both they had reached the station.

"You wait here. I'll go and buy the tickets !" Erza said and Naruto just nodded before sitting on a bench. The red-haired beauty walked to the counter and asked if she could have two tickets.

"Here you go miss, These are your two tickets" The black-haired receptionist with blue eyes wearing a custom uniform replied to the armor girl.

"Thanks, Here is the payment" The red-haired woman said with a grin as she handed the black-haired girl the required money of the tickets, Then Erza finally started moving towards the new recruited Fairy Tail mage, But she quickly turned to another direction. Naruto was surprised when he saw that girl instead of coming back went to a shop that was situated in the station and entered it. The red-haired beauty walked to the counter, Where a short man with blue large hair reaching his feet, Who was sitting on a big chair so that he could be seen when someone entered. When the S-Class mage saw this or him she was rather confused but shrugged her thoughts away.

"I want 4 cheese sandwiches please !" The girl placed her order and waited for the shopkeeper to give the lady her order. The man then jumped from his chair and took 4 hot cheese sandwiches and gave it to the re-quip mage.

"200 jewels please !" The man said as he jumped back to his chair and Erza simply nodded and gave him the money and exited the shop. Then she finally came to Naruto who was waiting for her and sat with him. The youngest S-Class told the blonde to hold the ticket for her which he did and put in his back pockets of his red pants.

The girl also shared two of her sandwiches with the boy which was really kind of her. Both of them started eating their food as they waited for the train to arrive.

"That's really sweet of you. Anyways i've heard that you are quite stri..." The blonde mage was interrupted when an evil-like glare was sent at him.

"What..." The girl said as she waited for the blonde's respond, Naruto was shaking in fear, Who wouldn't he fear her everyone did, And he is just a newbie so it was obvious to believe in humors that this beautiful gorgeous lady is quite a monster.

"That you are quite stri...stri...struggling...!" Naruto finally replied after several minutes of thinking, The red-haired girl grinned because she was just praised.

"Thank you...But how exactly am i struggling ?" The armored girl said because she wanted to know what impressed the blonde.

"Yeah...It was...um because of your trial...Really it was amazing how you completed the trial and became an S-Class mage, To think a girl this beautiful is one of the strongest mages in fiore is really admiring...!" The vibration exclaimed after thinking of a struggling matter.

"Indeed, I'm the youngest S-Class mage in the whole Fairy Tail..." Erza said and then took her attention away from the boy.

"Well anyways what is our mission ?" The newest mage of Fairy Tail asked with a curious face. The red-haired girl again turned to the boy to tell him about the mission.

"Yeah it's an A-Class mission with a reward of 85,000 jewels...I'll tell you more about it once we get to our destination..." The re-quip mage said and then Naruto also did as he was told and waited for the train to come. After 2 hours.

**"All Passengers, The Train Has Arrived And Please Get To Your Seats, Don't Rush...We Hope That You Enjoy The Ride And Join Us Again In The Future" **This came from the big loud speakers, That were present in the station, Naruto and Erza both got to their seats and looked at the only seat that was available.

"_Can someone please tell me why i agreed to say okay to Master to go with her, She is really strict as others describe her, But...She is the most beautiful woman i've ever seen in my life and i don't think there is anyone more beautiful than her in this or any other dimension"_ Naruto thought as he looked at the red sofa-like seat of the train. The blonde was still thinking that why he had come with the red-haired girl.

"Wow this a very nice train !" The young mage said with a comfortable face. The re-quip mage gave Naruto a peace sign which he didn't understand for what she had done it but the Vibration mage only grinned.

"Mr. Naruko...Tell me more about yourse..." Erza couldn't complete what she was saying because of Naruto's interruption when he decided to speak.

"First of all...I'm Naruto" The boy said with a pissed off face. It was really surprising that he hadn't noticed that until now.

"Oh sorry Mr. Nar..." The girl was interrupted again and this time she got really angry about it but decided to cool herself down because she didn't want to scare the new boy that had just come.

"And don't call me Mr. !" The vibration mage growled again and the girl just nodded.

"Yeah Naruto, So Naruto tell me more about yourself ?" Erza asked and Naruto started telling about himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I was taught magic by Rayleigh, He was an old man with great skills, I would say he was at least twice as strong as Master !" The blonde mage said stopped when he saw a jaw-dropped Erza, The girl was really surprised.

"So you are telling me that your mentor was at least 2x stronger than the Master huh, Well that's really surprising anyways please continue !" The re-quip mage said and with that in mind the vibration mage resumed his conversation with her.

"Yeah so, Rayleigh taught me **Vibration Magic **and **Sharp Magic** !" The young boy said and waited for the girl to absorb the information.

"Those are quite good magics !" Erza said and the blue-eyed boy again continued.

"And then...he di...di...di... .. so i decided to come here at Fairy Tail !" The boy said with a sad face because he had just remembered about his father, Titania really felt guilty for asking such a thing but she didn't know about it so it wasn't her fault.

"I'm...I'm really sorry about your teacher..." The most beautiful girl in Fairy Tail said with a sad face of her own.

"No, It's okay...Anyways that's about it with my story, So tell me about your history...Erza !" Said the young boy with a grin as he finally regained his composure and so he decided to know about the girl that he was just traveling with.

"Well, My name is Erza Scarlet. And i joined Fairy Tail because a friend told me that i..." The re-quip mage was interrupted by the boy.

"Yeah now i got it...Your hair color and your last name, It's a perfect combination...Now that i think about it your hair is really pretty !" The vibration mage said and didn't notice but when Erza heard this, It had made red-haired girl cry...She was putting her hands in front of her face to hide her tears but they could easily be seen. He didn't know what made her cry but he really wanted to help the girl. But what could Naruto do in his sense he hadn't said anything to make her cry, Instead he had praised the girl and her beauty and that was no reason to cry. The re-quip mage was crying so hard that if focused it could be heard in the whole train, Tears were pouring from her eyes like rainfall. The girl was weeping like a little girl.

"Now now Erza, Come on you are an S-Class wizard you have to be strong !" Naruto said with his warm grin, It didn't affect the Titania at all as if she wasn't even hearing what Naruto was saying. The young mage didn't know what to do but he couldn't leave Erza like that so Naruto stood from his seat, And pulled the girl up to meet his height, The girl was still a little bit shorter than him. Naruto quickly embraced Erza in a tight hug, And let the girl rest her head on his warm chest.

She continued crying as Naruto rubbed her back and moved his hands on her beautiful hair, But he was still trying to figure out what made the girl cry. After some minutes of crying, The girl finally came to her senses and so Naruto released her from the embrace knowing that the girl was back to normal, Or may be close to normal.

Erza then sat on her seat, Although she sad a very sad face. The blonde had only one thought in his mind, What made this beautiful S-Class mage cry, But he wasn't a fool so asking right now was something he thought was bad and so he left the topic uncompleted for some other time. Right now getting her back to her original cheering and strict mood and completing the mission was Naruto's first priority.

Through the whole neither Erza nor Naruto said anything to each other, Both of them were quiet, This moment of silence went for the whole trip but it was broken with a very familiar voice.

"**All Passenger, We've Reached Our Destination, Please Get You Asses Out Of Here As Soon As Possible. We Hope You Enjoyed The Ride And Don't Forget To Take Your Luggage With You Because If You Leave In The Train, We'll Probably Take It As A Reward !**" This loud voice came from the train station, Even though the red-haired beauty was still in a very sad mood, She still had to do the mission so both the blonde and the re-quip mage left the train and started walking towards their client. Both of them walked to a palace, A gigantic and beautiful building. This palace was surrounded by a gigantic garden. Anybody could tell that these guys were rich. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw a place this big for the first time in his life.

"Woah, You could get lost in a place this big !" Were Naruto's reactions towards this gigantic and beautiful palace, Erza's mood had gotten way better as she the blonde's childish ways. The red-haired beauty actually chuckled to one of Naruto's jokes.

"_At least she is laughing, Hey from what i've heard she never laughs...She looks amazing with a smile on her face, I don't why people call her stri..."_ The blue-eyed boy was lost in his thoughts but came back when they both finally reached the door of this humongous place. They both opened door, A young short black-haired girl in a maid dress came and asked Naruto and Erza something.

"Miss Erza Scarlet and Mr. Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you for coming from all the way from Magnolia to here, Ma'am Airi is waiting for you, This way please !" The maid said as she welcomed the Fairy Tail mages and got them to the door where this Airi was supposed to be.

"Ma'am is inside !" The girl and left the Vibration mage and the Re-quip mage, Both saw each other and nodded before finally opening the door. When they opened the door they saw a woman around 28-30 years with long black hair reaching her waist, The girl had beautiful blue eyes just like Naruto's. The black-haired girl also had a tatoo on her right arm, It was a heart-shaped tatoo. She was wearing a white dress with short sleeves and a blue mini-skirt revealing her thin and sexy legs. She was sitting on a red sofa which was big enough for two people, In front of her was also a red sofa and it also had enough place for two persons. As a man Naruto could only say "Beautiful". Both Fairies assumed that this woman must be Airi and with the they entered the room and closed the door. The red-haired beauty and the handsome blonde walked up to the other red sofa and sat on it.

"Miss Airi, I'm Erza Scarlet and he is Naruto Uzumaki. We saw your request and came to do the job but there were no details about what are we supposed to do ? There was only thing written and that was "Couple Required" !" The re-quip mage explained to the blackette and waited for the girl's response.

"_So that's why Erza didn't give me any information. She also didn't know what was the mission about !"_ The blonde mage thought to himself while maintaining a serious face and he also waited for Airi's answer. The black-haired girl sighed.

"Are you a couple ?!" The girl asked with a confused and calm face, Both of the Fairies were shocked when they heard this. But nodded.

"Then prove you are a couple, We'll only accept if you are a couple !" Airi said with her calm expressions, Naruto blushed a little thinking about what would the girl ask.

"What do you mean ?!" Erza asked a little confused, So she wanted to clear things up.

"I mean if you are a couple then proove ! Do anything that only a couple does !" The mini-skirt wearing woman said while she maintained her cool expressions.

"What can we do to proove that we are a couple ?" The red-haired beauty questioned the blackette.

"Just hug each other and that'll prove it !" The white-dressed girl replied to the assumed couple of Fairy Tail. This thought was something that made Naruto's blush fall a little because he had been thinking what kind of thing would Airi ask, But it was a very simple thing.

"Of course, Afterwards please tell us about the mission !" Erza said and smiled at Naruto, Her smile this time was different very different, The girl slowly came closer to Naruto and the blonde also got nearer to the girl. The re-quip mage put her hands around Naruto's back while Naruto's hands were encircling her waist area. They both broke the embrace after 10 seconds.

"Now please us, So we can get rid of you problem !" Titania said as a slight blush made it's way on Erza's cheeks. The blonde and the red-haired beauty both waited for the answer of Airi.

"The problem is..." As soon as these words came out of her mouth a new figure came in the room without even asking the permission for it. This new figure was,

A tall man unmascular man with a thin very thin moustache, And he had dark-black hair with black eyes, He was wearing a blue shirt which was tucked in his black pants.

When Airi turned to see this guy she smirked, The blackette had a very warm-hearted smile for this man. The man walked up to the girl and hugged her, Both of them then sat on the red-colored sofa, While the black-haired man's hand was around the girl's shoulders.

"Meet Mr. Kichiro, He is my husbad !" The girl said and turned to see her husband.

"Kichiro will you please explain the mission to them, They are from Fairy Tail and have come to do the mission we gave !" Airi said as she put out a grin on her face, The man first thanked Naruto and Erza for coming and then started explaining the matter.

"You've come on very right time. The mission is simple, Tonight will be My and Airi's second wedding anniversary, The problem is that Three days ago we recieved a letter, It said that if even one of us comes in the party, This guy will shoot us. But we can't abandon our anniversary, And one more thing, A lot of other couples will be coming tonight, And you two will act as couples as well..." Kichiro said and then his smile was gone and the black-haired man turned to see his wife.

"Are...Are they a couple honey ?!" Kichiro asked his wife with a serious face.

"Yes they are, I've already checked it !" Replied the wife with a grin.

"Good let's continue, You've to be on watch while we are partying and when you spot the guy or whatever, Stop it and get it imprisoned and boom the mission will be complete, Afterwards you can enjoy and leave whenever it is finished or you can just leave when the mission is complete. It's upto you to decide that !" The black-haired man explained with a mixture of serious and a happy face, Both Fairies nodded and started to leave. They were both walking but were stopped when Airi called them.

"He forgot one thing, Those clothes are not allowed. Mr. Naruto has to be in black dress, While Miss Erza has to wear a white dress." The blackette completed the things that were left out by her husband and both of them said "Yes, We'll be sure to get in proper dress !" They both said in a perfect unison.

"You are quite a couple, Hahahahha see ya ! And remember 08:30 p.m !" Airi said and told the assumed couple about the time of her and Kichiro's wedding anniversary, Erza along with Naruto just said "Sure !" Airi then left for preparing herself for the party, Her last compliment made both Fairy Mages blush, They felt as if they were a real couple even though they were faking it. Both of them walked out of the palace and walked out of the garden area as well, Now they were standing in a street.

"Okay, Erza do you have a white dress ? Because i sure don't have a black suit !" The blonde asked the re-quip mage who just nodded negatively. An old man was passing the street but stopped in his tracks when Naruto called him.

"Hey old man ! Can i know where is a good shoping market or a good place to buy clothes !" The Vibration mage asked with curiosity in his eyes, The old man gave Naruto some directions and then left, The blue-eyed boy walked back to her for-the-mission girlfriend. The armor mage had a confused face so she decided to ask the blonde.

"Mr. N...I mean Naruto what were you talking about with that old man ?" The red-haired beauty asked, Naruto just grinned and held her hand in his hand firmly and rushed in a direction, The blonde mage was probably going to the direction where that old man had told him. Erza was just trying to keep up with Naruto's speed as he was running very fast. The red-haired mage finally reached her limit after running for several and punched Naruto in the back from behind. The blonde boy was slowly falling on the ground with a very weird face, Right now only one thing was going through his mind "_She is calm and beautiful and amazing, But she really is a strict monster !"_ Naruto thought while still falling on the ground in a very slow speed.

"Now will you tell me where are you takin..." The girl was left with a shocked face when the Vibration mage completely fell on the ground, Revealing a big gigantic clothing shop for male and female, It was a really really big place. The red-haired girl rushed to the shop leaving Naruto behind.

"First she knocks me out and then she has to leave me as well !" The blonde said as he also ran towards the shop. When Erza reached the entrance she was stopped by a guard outside, Giving her a grin face he said.

"Ma'am ! Where is your boyfriend ?!" The guard asked while still maintain the smile.

"What do you mean by that ?" The re-quip mage asked in confusion.

"Ma'am this town isn't called **Couple Town **for nothing, Only couples can visit this town and you can only roam freely when you are a couple, So unless i see your partner i can't allow you to get inside !" The guard answered while having his grin on, The armored girl looked up and read the name of the shop, She was rather surprised when she read it, The name was "**Couple Clothing**" Naruto now had just caught up and was really breathing hard.

"Why did you leave me behind ?!" The blonde mage said with pissed off face not knowing the consequences of angering Titania, The red-haired made a fist and again hit Naruto on the head making him fall on the ground.

"Ouch..." Was all he could say, But when he fell on the ground his eyes looked up and when he read the name of the shop, He understood why was Erza still hanging around instead of going inside. Naruto had a evil-like smirk on his face.

"Mr. is this miss with you ?" The guard asked grinning, Thinking that only couples can talk like that, But was surprised to no limit when Naruto nodded negatively while saying with a grin. "No, I just know her she is my friend but not my girlfriend, We are not a couple sorry !" The Vibration mage said still having his evil smirk on, The guard grinned and looked at Erza with a serious face, Erza grew some tick marks on her head. She leaned closer to the fallen Naruto and whispered something.

"If i can't go then you won't because you don't have a girlfriend as well !" The red-haired beauty murmured slow enough for only the blonde to hear, Who was still grinning in his evil-like way, "Look what's that !" Naruto screamed and all the guys present there looked in the opposite direction of Naruto to see a yellow-colored cat. Meanwhile the blonde mage who was a ninja in the past, Quickly used his ninja skills and quickly summoned a shadow clone. The clone knew what was his job, So it immediately transformed in a nice-looking-Naruto-like girl with black hair splitted in two pony tails, She didn't have whisker marks like and also had red eyes instead of blue. When all the people turned back there was this beautiful girl who was helping Naruto get up.

"Really, I've never seen a yellow cat !" The boy replied to the confused peoples that were standing, Then the guard looked at the beautiful blackette.

"Is she with you ?" The guard asked as his grin slowly slowly came back.

"Yes, Meet my girlfriend Emi !" Naruto said while facing Erza, The red-haired beauty was really surprised to see this new woman, She was never with them in the whole trip, And Naruto wasn't that hot that he could impress a girl in such short amount of time, Many questions were going through Erza's head but one thing was clear, Naruto was going inside the shop while The red beauty had no choice but to stay outside. Both Naruto and his clone transformed in a girl now known as Emi walked in the shop while the re-quip mage stayed outside. The red-haired mage sat by the door's side and rested her head on her knees, Even Erza herself didn't know why but she had tears in her eyes, What was the reason for that ? Naruto was walking inside but before getting inside he just saw glimpse of the red beauty's sad face.

"_What am i doing ? Even in the train...And even now !_" Were the blonde's thoughts when he saw saw the most beautiful lady of Fairy Tail having tears in her eyes like that. The Vibration mage's intentions weren't to make the pretty girl cry but he had done and she was crying because of Naruto, What could he do ?

"Alright, Miss Emi you understand don't you !" The blue-eyed boy said to his clone which nodded in return and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The guard noticed and saw Naruto with a angry look, The blonde just scratched the back of his head and walked outside of the place and stood in front of the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, Who was currently looking downwards, She didn't even notice that Naruto was standing there. The blonde finally after a slight moment of hesitation sat down on his knees and raised his hand towards Erza, The re-quip mage noticed that and looked up to see Naruto with his hand raised towards her.

"Miss Erza Scarlet, Will you be my girlfriend for now !" The blonde said while blushing a little, The red beauty hesitated but finally put her hand in Naruto's

"Yes..." The armored girl said and so both stood and entered the gigantic-looking shop as a couple. This was a very big place, It was like a tower and inside of it were like at least 50 or 70 more small shops with different categories. The Fairies entered a shop. Erza selected a white dress and got in the changing room, After a minute or two she came outside.

"So how does it look ?" Erza asked with a intriguing face, The blonde just nodded negatively and gave her another white dress which he was holding, Erza took that one and came outside but even this time Naruto just said "Something is missing !" And the re-quip mage kept changing. They were changing the shops again and again and this was the last one that they entered and it was the final white dress Erza had taken to change.

"_I hope this better be good, Because we don't time to go anywhere only half an hour left before Kichiro and Airi's annivers..."_ Naruto was shocked to the core when the changing room's door opened revealing Erza, This dress was a long-sleeved one and it was just above her knee area, This dress also had zip on the back. The blonde's jaw literally dropped as he saw the red-haired beauty asking how she looked.

"B...Beau...Ti...Ful !" This was all the Vibration mage could sum up at the moment, He was paralyzed by the re-quip mage's beauty.

"Are you two going in the anniversary of Mr. Kichiro ?" Naruto was brought back in the real world when, The saleswoman that was standing on the counter asked, This woman was around the age of 30 or something, This woman had long blonde hair reaching her waist and red eyes, This girl was already dressed in white dress.

"Yes, Are you going as well ?" Naruto asked in return and the woman only nodded with a evil grin. The vibration mage was getting suspicious but again when turned to look at Erza he was literally surprised when he saw her in her Heart Kruez armor.

_"She was looking so amazing in that white dress ! why did she change it ?"_ Was all the blue-eyed boy could thing at the moment completely ignoring Naruto, The armored mage walked upto the counter and gave the girl a grin before saying "We'll take these !" And gave the clothes to the black-haired woman and she told the price to Naruto and Erza, The red-haired mage looked at the blonde who just gave the money without questioning anything.

The re-quip mage held Naruto's hand and started taking him outside of the shop, But stopped in her tracks when the blonde put some force in his footing.

"Ummmmmmmm. Erza aren't you forgeting something ?" The vibration mage and that was when she realized that Naruto still had to buy his clothes.

"I'm really sorry, You may punch me in the face if you want !" Erza said in her usual manner, Naruto just grinned knowing that she was back to her normal self. Both of them walked in a shop and bought a black suit for Naruto, Luckily he didn't take much time and they were both ready to go in the anniversary to do their job.

* * *

_**In The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

"What the hell gramps ! You should've told me about this mission !" The pink-haired Dragon slayer yelled at the 3rd Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, I told you that you weren't here when Naruto left for the mis..." Makarov was cut short by another figure.

"Gramps, Natsu just wants his rematch against the blonde why don't you let him !" The blonde Dragon slayer said with a evil-like (evil) smirk on his face.

"Laxus !" Yelled the whole guild almost in perfect unison with their usual reaction whenever they see Laxus.

"Oh Laxus, It's you. I didn't know you took interest in newbies, Or is it just that you want to know if Naruto is stronger than you !" The Ice-mage said with his cool attitude like his magic, Which really pissed off the blonde with lightning bolt-like scar on his eye.

"So you think that his **Vibration **Magic is superior to my **Lightning **Magic..." The 2nd Generation Dragon slayer said as he regained his smirk back, And waited for Gray to answer his question but was surprised when the Wizard Saint replied instead.

"Laxus,...Gray is right...Your magic does damage and can paralyze your opponents, And on the other hand Naruto's magic also damages but can affect their hearing sight so it could be quite a match between you two !" The old short man explained with seriousness in his voice.

"Hahahahahahahahahaahaha, How about it ? Okay i've got a great idea. I know that Natsu will agree on this with me..." Laxus said while laughing crazily and took a deep breathe "Let's have a Fighting Competition !" The blonde dragon slayer yelled and there was a moment of silence which was broken by Natsu.

"Alright, I'm all fired up now...Gramps please allow us to have this competition, It'll just be a competition !" The pink-haired Dragon slayer said and waited for the 3rd master's answer, They were surprised even more when another figure entered the guild.

"_If he allows it, We'll be able to find out who is Fairy Tail's top wizard. And that'll give me more chances to take ov..." _Laxus' thoughts were left uncomplete when Mystogan entered the guild building without using his sleeping spell. It was because of Naruto, Who had told him to not use this spell.

"Laxus, That's ridiculous having a fighting competition in the gui..." Mystogan's statement was never finished due to the disturbance of Makarov.

"Alright Laxus, This fighting competition of your's will be held in one month..." The old man said, Shocking everyone in the guild except for Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Laxus who were grinning, They were excited about this competition. They wanted to test their skill and the one who was the most infuriated was Jellal. But no one talked back to Makarov, Knowing that his decision is made and everyone should respect his wishes.

"These will be the rules, No one will be forced to compete, And the winner gets to have a reward of 200,000 Jewels..." The 3rd Master of Fairy Tail yelled and some of the mages sweat-dropped knowing that it's not necessary to compete and some were happy to know that along with testing their skills they will also get a humongous reward from the Master himself.

* * *

_**The Couple Hotel, Which Erza And Naruto Had Taken For 3 Hours :**_

* * *

"Erza, Hurry up with the shower already. You are forgetting that we are on a mission here !" The Vibration mage yelled with a annoyed face.

"I'm coming, Just a few mi..." Erza's answer was cut short by Naruto when he talked back,

"Only 15 Minutes are left before the anniversary. So please get ready soon..." The blonde's reply must've pissed off the red-haired mage, But because she was in the bathroom, Naruto was safe. The blonde closed his eyes and lied down on the bed while his hands were spread open.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_"Oh look there it is ! It's a hotel, You can take your shower there Erza !" The blonde mage said as he pointed to a building, On it's top floor was written "Couples Hotel" In dark red bold letters, The red-haired mage only nodded and both Fairies walked inside the hotel. There was an old man with a long white beard._

_"Can we have two rooms ?!" Naruto asked while he searched some money in his pockets._

_"Sir but i only see one couple here, Why would you need two rooms !" Said the old man with a slightly confused face, This was when the Vibration mage's brain worked and he nodded negatively before saying "Yeah, I was just kidding we want one room !" The re-quip just nodded along with the blue-eyed boy as he still searched for his money which was supposed to be in his pockets, He finally felt something and took it out._

_"You guys are not from around here, So let me give you the best honeymoon room..." The old man said and took out the keys to the room, Naruto and Erza both were blushing, And releasing steam from their faces, Their face were even redder than the re-quip mage's scarlet hair. But knowing that it was good deal both accepted the offer and took the key while Naruto paid and the couple left for their room with high speed knowing that there was very little time left in the anniversary._

_"Wow..." Was all that the pair could come up with when they saw the beautiful decoration of the "Honeymoon" room, Putting the thoughts aside Erza quickly rushed in the bathroom and started taking her waited-for-so-long bath, While the blonde was left outside waiting for his turn_

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"Naruto..." The Vibration mage was brought back from his thoughts, When he heard a very familiar voice. It was the voice of red-haired beauty Erza. When Naruto sat on the bed instead of lying, He saw Erza standing right in front of him in her white, That he just bought for her for the mission. The blue-eyed boy was again lost in thoughts, It wasn't his fault the armored girl just looked so amazing in this dress.

"Alright, Only 10 Min...utes ar...e le...ft b...u..t st...il.l n...o p..r..ob... , T.h. pa.l.a..c.e .is. ne.a.r. f.r.o.m .h.e..ar...If we go by walk.i.n.g it'.l.l only t.a..ke 2 min.u. . S.o. .i o.n..ly h. 8 m... f...or th...e b...at...h... B..u...t... i...it'll be e...no...ugh !" Murmured the blonde boy while shaking, As he was seeing Erza in the white dress, His heart was beating like crazy but he somehow managed to speak. The blonde without wasting a time was about to enter the bathroom but was again stopped by the re-quip mage.

"There is small problem Naruto !" Erza said with a very cute face, Naruto didn't want to turn and see her again but...And so he was again lost in her beauty.

"Ye...yes Erza !" The former ninja asked with a shaking voice and waited for Erza's reply. The red-haired beauty turned and her exposed back was now facing Naruto whose face was like a red tomato. There was no problem but why was her back exposed ?

"I can't seem to close the zip, The last time when got it off, I must've pushed the zip out of my reach !" The S-Class mage said, Still maintaining her cute face.

"So if you would close it for me..." Was all the red-haired girl could say, Taking a bath with Natsu and Gray was something she had been doing when they were kids. But Naruto, Well he was different from the both of them. And Erza was also blushing a little as her uncovered beautiful back was facing the blonde. Waiting for him to close it up, After a moment of no movement in the room, Which seemed like an eternity. The vibration mage finally started moving his shaking hands towards the scarlet-haired beauty's back. His hands were now only an inch away from touching her revealed back. This moment was something that none of these would have ever imagined that something like this could come up. But now it was happening and they had to get rid of the problem.

"Al...a...alrigh...alright !" The blue-eyed boy said and closed his eyes as he slowly pushed the zip of the red-haired mage's white dress up. The sound that the zip was making really was annoying because the speed was very slow, It at least took the Vibration one minute before he finished closing it.

"It's, It's...It's Done !" Naruto quickly said and ran towards the bathroom so that he could also prepare himself for the party. After 5 Minutes, The Vibiration mage walked out of the bathroom. Erza was looking pretty but Naruto wasn't looking any less, He was wearing a white shirt which was tucked in his black pants, His white shirt was covered with a black coat, Whose buttons were open. The cold water had reseted Naruto's mind so he wasn't blushing that red when he the red-haired beauty. Erza was also a little blushing when the blonde moved his hands towards her and both walked out pretending that they were a couple.

They were holding each other's hands as they both had their cheek-area a little red. But it was a part of mission so they beared with it. Naruto gave the keys of the room back to the old man with his right hand because his right hand was in the grasp of Erza's right hand.

* * *

_**Outside The Palace Of Kichiro And Airi :**_

* * *

"Okay. Let's go and get this mission over with !" The former ninja said as he looked at the building's entrance.

"Yeah..." Said the S-Class mage with her normal face. They walked in the palace. They opened the door to see a gigantic crowd of people and to their shock, All of them were in couple dressed in white and black only. The for-now pair was amazed by the crowd, Now that they thought about it, Almost the whole town was empty and all people were present in the anniversary of Airi and Kichiro.

"Woah...All of the people of the town have come here !" The red-haired pretty mage said surprised at the sight.

"Seems that way !" Was all Naruto could make up at the moment...They were brought back to the world when two familiar faces came before them.

"Miss Erza Scarlet, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki...We are really happy that you came..." Kichiro said in a black suit while grinning and also holding the hand of his partner.

"I already feel safe !" Said the female with black hair with a soft grin on her face.

"Anyways honey, Let's go and start the music so that everyone can enjoy the dance !" Airi said slightly demanding and so that is what they did and went upstairs.

"Listen...All the couples of town, Now we will begin the music !" Kichiro said and a very delicate romantic music was playing through the whole palace.

All the people with their partners had started dancing except for one couple.

"Shall we ?" The blonde said as he sat on his knees and put his right hand in front of the red beauty. The usually-armored girl accepted the offer and so they began dancing and it was going really nicely. Although Erza was more focused on the mission, The vibration mage was just enjoying the dance with this beautiful lady in his arms, The firm hands of the re-quip mage were softened in the hands of Naruto as they danced. Looking everywhere there was nothing that seemed suspicious.

"_She is the most beautiful lady i've ever seen !"_ Were the blonde's thoughts as he danced with the pretty lady while grinning and blushing slightly.

"_For now i don't have suspect on anyone !"_ The red-haired mage thought with a serious face while dancing with the blue-eyed boy.

Everything seemed normal and the dancing was over, Both Fairies walked to the bar-counter.

"One wine please...What will you drink Naruto ?" The girl said and looked and Naruto.

"The same as you !" Was all that Naruto said and the bartender poured them wine.

"Chee..." Their shaking of drinks was left undone when the light's went off for a 10 seconds, But soon returned and everyone went back to their businesses.

"_I've felt like someone just went past me for a second !_" Naruto thought but still shaked their glasses of wine.

"It's good !" Erza said as she took a sip out of the drink.

"Oh yeah, I haven't tried min..." The talk was interrupted when a man accidently pushed Naruto and his whole drink fell on the floor. The blonde was really lucky that it didn't fell on his clothes.

"Sorry..." Said the man.

"No problem, I guess !" The vibration mage replied and then he ordered another drink for himself. They both drank it and then there was voice of a boom. There was smoke everywhere, It was sleeping magic...All fell asleep except for the real real strong ones. Naruto was surprised when he saw Erza fall on the ground due to sleepiness, But he was much more surprised when he saw that Kichiro and Airi weren't asleep, but they were standing before two new figures

"What's...Happening ?" Naruto yelled and looked that one of these new figures was a fat woman with giant red ugly lips and she also has dark blue short hair with red eyes, And by her side was a fat short man with red hair even taller than his height he also had green eyes.

"Oh you are still alive, Even after we put poison in your drink in that slight moment !" Said the fat girl with a evil-grin as she looked at Naruto.

"Poison what do you mean ?" The vibration mage asked with a worried and scared face.

"Oh don't tell me you've already forgotten, The moment when lights were out i put poison in your and that red hair's drink..." The fat-short man said while pointing towards Naruto and then at the S-Class mage.

"_Poison, In our drink !"_ Naruto thought and quickly looked down to see Erza spitting blood, The poison had finally started working. This scene, This place, This man that had given his for-now partner poison. The blonde boy was getting enraged, He was so furious.

"Manake...Ayame..." Yelled the husband wife in unison as they finally recognized the fat pair.

"Oh you finally recognized u..." The evil couple was cut short.

"You bastards...How dare you...Do that to Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" The blonde yelled as he released his violet-colored magical aura, Naruto's power was so strong that it was frightening for Airi and Kichiro but the fat pair on the other hand, They weren't even affected by this. Ignoring everything in his path forgetting that he couldn't use the **Vibration Movement** technique, Right now he only had one thing in his mind, Erza.

"Quite fast...But did you think we would come here unprepared !" The blonde reappeared before the fat man known as Manake and aimed his right fist at his jaw, It was going in a dramatically high speed stopping it was something one could only dream of, But it was stopped by another figure, A tall mascular man with long white hair reaching his middle-back and he also had red-colored eyes. This guy stopped Naruto's attack with his right hand.

"Good job Kevin..." The fat-ugly woman known as Ayame said with a evil grin.

"_This guy ! He is at the very least as strong as me if not stronger, I'll have to be careful !"_ The Vibration mage thought as he jumped back and so did the man known as Kevin. Both were now standing by their requesters, Naruto was standing by Airi and Kichiro's side while Kevin was standing in front of Manake and Ayame.

"Airi, Kichiro explain how you know these idiots !" Naruto asked with a serious face.

"I...he was my...my boyfriend...And she was his girl...girl...girlfriend !" The blackette explained the situation. Usually Naruto's jaw would have dropped but this time Erza's like was in stack so there was no time to play around.

"I'm sorry but i'm going to have to take this fight elsewhere !" With that said Naruto and Kevin disappeared in a blink of an eye, After 5 minutes of running with high speed, They reappeared in an forest, Which was completely abandoned and so that the blonde could fight all-out.

"So they are gone huh !?" Kichiro said and waited for a nod from her wife both then engaged in a fight with Manake and Ayame in a hand-to-hand to battle.

"**Bitch Slap **!" Manake yelled and tried his best to slap Airi with it who dodged.

"**Ex-BOYFRIENDDDDDDDDDDDD** !" Airi growled as she bumbed her ass in the short-fat guy's face sending him flying in a wall of the house.

"**Money Rain !**" Kichiro growled as he took a bundle of his jewels and flew them all over the place. The fat girl was looking at the money, It seemed that it was just a distraction for her. "**Money Crush Gatlingggggggggg** !" Yelled the rich guy as he took another two bundles and threw them at the ugly girl and did this thing repeatedly until he ran out of money bundles. But the girl had already lost. Since that Kevin had left the sleeping spell had been deactivated and so all the people woke up except for a certain red-haired beautiful lady, The people took these bastards away, And Airi and Kichiro told everyone that the party was over, They both then ran towards Erza and took her to a bed...

* * *

_**Naruto Vs. Kevin :**_

* * *

"You bastard, I know that you were the one who put that poison in our drink, Tell me how to cure it !" The blonde boy asked seriousness and desperation in his voice.

"Hahahahahha, You figured it out huh ? Well yeah and the poison i've put is called **Demise Rose** poison, This poison is sure to kill her in a day or so...There is only one way of saving her..." The white-haired man was cut off when a fist send him a little backwards. Naruto's hand was still connected with his jaw.

"And i have the cure but i'll give it to you, If you can beat me that is !" The man said while laughing sarcastically and disappeared and reappeared before Naruto, The white-haired man punched the blonde in his back and then elbowed his neck making him fall on the ground. Before the blonde could touch the ground he put his hands to regain his composure and sat on his knees while breathing hard. Kevin quickly jumped in the air and kicked his back upon the impact there was a huge explosion. Making the Vibration mage fall on the ground.

"I thought you were faster than this, I haven't even began to use my **Explosion Magic **!" Said the white-haired man as the smoke finally cleared revealing an undamaged Naruto, There was only the damage that Kevin did with his first two attacks but his final kick didn't even affect the blonde.

"**Vibration Body **!" The vibration murmured, A purple magical aura was around his body working as a shield. Naruto was finally back to his old self as he took his bodies control back after using the **Vibration Movement**, Both mages smirked.

"Don't worry ! I just hope you can give me a good warm-up !" The pair of mages said in almost a perfect unison.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" The mages growled and charged at each other. Naruto kicked Kevin who quickly blocked it with his right hand, And encountered with his left fist which was stopped by Naruto's left hand. The blonde's free right hand was facing the gut of the white-haired mage, It's palm was opened and violet-colored magical aura started gathering in it, Knowing that it was huge attack Kevin let go Naruto's leg but this wasn't going to stop the Vibration mage's attack and Naruto fired a gigantic dark-violet-colored blast at the white-haired mage, To encounter it the Explosion mage used his both hands and created a beam of explosion from his hands and both attacks collided creating a huge explosion, There was wind flying all over the place in a very high speed. The smoke finally disappeared revealing a arm-wounded Kevin and Naruto was in no better condition than him. He was also bleeding from his arms.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu !**" Naruto yelled as he summoned 100 exact replicas of himself which all charged at the Explosion mage. This was a surprise to Kevin but he quickly stopped all the clones when he hit the ground with all his Explosion magic, The ground was blasted making a huge crater and smoke was flying everywhere, When it started to clear there was no one seen. Actually no one was present or that's what anyone would say when they see this place with a huge crater, But if you would focus you should be able to hear the voices of fighting, Fighting with so intense speed that they had made themselves hidden.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Both yelled as Naruto quickly ducked to save himself from a kick and attacked the remaining leg of Kevin making him lose his balance, When he was falling taking the advantage Naruto punched his face with a **Chakra-Vibration Magic-Infused** fist which sent him flying, The white-haired boy kicked the air so fast that he regained his footing and again kicked the air hard enough for him to disappear again. He quickly punched Naruto's gut with a explosive fist making a explosion upon contact and quickly attacked his head as well, The blonde spit a lot of blood from his mouth and started falling on the ground but before falling he fired a blast from his mouth and that made him fly in the air. Kevin then shot a blast of his own to get in the air.

"**Vibration Sphere !" **Naruto growled as he created a sphere and struck the coming-towards-him Kevin in the gut making him flying the ground. Then he quickly punched him in the face and held his body above his head, Before hitting the ground he quickly put his body in front and both crushed in the crater making it even bigger. The white-haired mage was hurt a lot but quickly stood and ran towards Naruto, The blonde on the other hand was really exhausted the sleeping spell was starting to take affect on his body, He had used **Vibration Movement** a lot as well. And now the Vibration mage who seemed undefeatable was exhausted and couldn't even stand.

"My magic power is lo..." The boy said as he finally stood, His legs were shaking as blood fell from almost all areas of his body, The phrase of the blonde couldn't be completed as Kevin threw a punch at him, The **Vibration Body** spell was also off. The punch also wasn't that strong because the white-haired mage had taken quite a beating. The blonde was now on the ground. Kevin saw that now he had no strenght to fight and he had also lost his will to fight as well. So he started walking away to the palace of Aira and Kichiro so that he could get his money from the fat-pair.

"Haha, I would have died if that red-haired bit..." The white-haired mage's was left interrupted when Naruto stood up as he remembered that he wasn't fighting for himself instead he was fighting for Erza.

"It seems you love that bitch...But unfortunately you are too weak to save her !" Kevin said smirking in a evil manner.

"That bitch will eventually di..." Kevin didn't complete his phrase when Naruto spoke up after staring at this bastard for so long.

"Stop talking about ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" The Vibration mage yelled as he again released his magical aura, This time his aura was a mixture of red and violet, His eyes were dark-blood-red. His cheeks whisker-marks were now thicker his hair spikier.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Naruto screamed...As a shockwave was released just by his dark voice.

"_Control yourself Naruto, Think positive !" _Naruto murmured as he tried to control the beast that was inside of him. Naruto then went deep in his thoughts, While Kevin was frightened from the power of The Nine Tailed Fox.

* * *

_**Memories :**_

"_How does that look on me Naruto ?!" The red-haired mage asked with her pretty cute face._

_"To tell the truth, You look almost perfect in all dresses Erza but the dress should be perfect as well !" The blonde mage replied with a sigh._

_"Yes...By the way you really think i look beautiful in all dresses ?" The Re-quip mage asked with a soft smile and curiosity was for sure in her voice._

_"Ummmmmm, uhhh y...yeah you do look beautiful in all dresses !" The blonde mage replied with a slightly blushing face and warm tone. This thing made even Erza blush a little but then she took another dress._

* * *

_**Memory Change :**_

_"Sensei, How is it ?" A teenager Naruto asked, This was their third day of Vibration training._

_"Let me tell you..." Rayleigh said as he slowly walked near to the blonde. And his raised his hand and slowly patted his head. And then again took it up and struck it on his head making smoke coming out of his head._

_"THat is completely wrong you fooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolllll !" The white-haired man said with a pissed off face._

_"Now you are just over-acting !" Naruto said just to get another punch in the head and kept trying his __**Vibration Punch **__move._

* * *

_**Memory Change :**_

_"Tell him that i'm also learning to fight !" Naruto told his friend Hirudora as he saw a frog and asked Hirudora to translate._

_"Go learn to speak yourself !" Hirudora said as he was pissed off for translating so much._

_"You are the only one i can rely on !" The blonde said in response._

_"Oh this trick again...It doesn't make me happy you bastard,,,,, Setos hsf jashtj askl ajlg !" The bear-like friend of Naruto said and finally translated for him making the future Vibration mage chuckle a little._

_"What's so funny ?" Hirudora asked with a confused face._

_"It's just that you are my best friend, Don't ever leave my side !" Naruto said as they both emotionally shed tears and hugged each other._

* * *

_**Memory Change :**_

_"You fool i'm not hungry !" The silver-gigantic Dragon said._

_"Oh come on Metador !" Naruto said with a mocking face._

* * *

_**Memory Change :**_

_"It just seem the way it is Naruto !" Jellal said with a grin._

_"Hahahahahhaha, You are really secretive !" Naruto said while giggling like a monkey._

* * *

_**Memory Change :**_

_"So this is good-bye then huh Princess Shion !" Naruto said with a sad look._

_"Yeah !" The girl said as she kissed the blonde on the cheek both blushed a little but Naruto left._

* * *

_**Memory Change :**_

_"I believe in you my son, Become a great hero of this Era !" Minato said as he patted his son for the first and last time and disappeared as his life force fadded away._

_"Yes Father !" Naruto murmured with a saddened face._

* * *

_**Memory Change :**_

_"Will you please dance with me Pretty lady ?" Naruto asked the re-quip mage and his hand waited for another warm hand to get in..._

_"Sure Mr. Handsome !" Erza replied with a grin and with slightly red face._

* * *

_**Memory Change :**_

_"Just hug him, And that will be a proof itse..." Airi was interrupted when Erza and Naruto shared a warm-hearting embrace together._

* * *

_**Memory Change :**_

_"Poison, Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" The vibration mage yelled as he looked down at his perhaps-love. She again spat some blood, Scaring the shit out of the blue-eyed boy and unknown to him, He shed some tears._

_**Memories END :**_

* * *

Outside his thoughts Naruto was now back to normal, His eyes were blue again, His hair were less spikier, His whisker-marks weren't as thick as before, But his wound's weren't healed for some unknown reason. And his magic power was the same as before as well.

"Everything you say, I don't give a shit. Never speak ill of Erza in front of me !" Naruto shouted with anger in his voice.

"So this is the last showdown huh ?! I know you wouldn't tell me but what was that transformation ?!" Kevin asked with a smirk, And he started preparing his final attack as he knew from Naruto's silence that he wasn't going to get his answer seeing as the blonde had summoned a clone which ran far away, And already made his **Vibration Sphere,** Kevin channelled his magic in his hands and created two white sphere with the properties of Explosion, They both ran towards each other with their remaining speed power left and they both colided !" This collision made a huge explosion and smoke flew everywhere, It was after five minutes that the smoke was cleared, When the smoke cleared both of the mages were on the ground. First Naruto tried to stand and finally stood, Then Kevin stood and he was also able to stand as well, Kevin put his hand in his coat and pulled out a bottle of the size of middle finger filled with some pink-colored water. And walked towards Naruto to give it to him, The blonde only assumed that it was the **Antidote** to Erza's poison and grinned thinking that he would be able to save his Erza. Unfortunately the blonde fell on the ground.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh !" The vibration mage yelled with pain and was lying on the ground.

"I came to give it to you, But you lost so as the de..." Kevin was interrupted when he spit some blood on Naruto's face, He started falling on the ground and lost his grip from the Antidote and it was falling on the ground. Luckily the clone that the blonde had just created reached in time to catch the Antidote and Naruto just nodded to his clone who understood his boss' orders and ran towards the direction of Palace of Airi and Kichiro.

"No...w...i...i...just ...ha...ve...to...keep. ...myself...al...alive...for 2...minu...tes !" The former ninja murmured with tears in his eyes.

"Why...Why do you want to...*coughs*...save that bit...that girl !" Kevin asked, This white-haired mage had started to respect the blonde and so didn't want to disrespect him by bad mouthing Erza.

"I...i didn't even notice it...but...bu...I...lo...love...Erz..." The blonde couldn't say more words as he was rendered unconscious.

"Erza huh, Quite a luc...*coughs blood* a lucky girl !" The white-haired mage murmured as he also lost consciousness.

"Erza...Erza...Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Yelled the blue-eyed boy as he woke up in his apartment where he used to live, And he also noticed that he was convered in trillions of bandages all over his body.

"What...What happened ?" The blonde questioned himself with a confused face, He started getting off his bed, He just noticed that he was wearing his shorts so and knowing that his black suit was completely ripped off in the fight, So he wore his black pants instead of red and wore a blue shirt and started moving outside. After several minutes of walking which seemed like an eternity he finally got to Fairy Tail guild hall. He entered.

"Narutooooooooooooo !" All of the guys yelled as they saw their comrade coming inside.

"Hello !" Was all that he could manage to say at the moment, The one he was finding wasn't here.

"Guys, Ummmmmmmmm where is Erza ?" The blonde asked with a slightly blushing face.

"Naruto !" Came a voice of an old man the blonde turned and walked to Makarov.

"Yes master !" The boy asked with a confused face.

"Well i thought Erza was with you, When you both came here, She said that she left you in your apartment and you will be staying there for 2 to 3 days, And that was Three days ago, Then the young lady went back to Fairy Hills !" The old man replied with confusion of his own.

"Yeah...I know, My sense of humor is just great !" Naruto said and then left to check her place but first went to his place to get the bandages off of his body. and when he entered his apartment again he could hear that someone was taking a bath in his place. The blonde decided to wait and after some minutes a very beautiful lady came out of the bathroom, It was none other than Erza.

"Oh you are awake !" The girl said surprisingly.

"Yeah, Thanks to you for the last four days !" The blonde guessed and seeing the girl turn a little bit red it was confirmed.

"Oh it was nothin..." The girl was cut short by Naruto's question.

"What happened ?" The vibration mage asked with curiosity so Erza decided to explain it to Naruto.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_"Here it is !" Naruto clone yelled as he finally entered the palace with a small bottle in his hand. Airi quickly snatched it from his hand and made Erza drink it._

_"Now that this is done, Please go in the north, My real is there in a very bad shape, He'll die if he doesn't get help soon !" The clone Naruto said and disappeared in a poof of smoke shocking Airi and Kichiro, The black-haired woman decided to stay with Erza while Kichiro took 3 men and left with them to aid the Vibration mage._

_"There he is !" Yelled Kichiro as he saw the body of an unconscious Naruto, They took Naruto and Kevin, The white-mage was imprisoned while Naruto was brought in the palace and doctors checked his wounds and gave him the treatment._

* * *

_**After Two Hours :**_

_"What ?..." This was all the red-haired mage could sum up as she held her head due to the headache._

_"You are awake !" Airi said with a grin._

_"What happened ?" The re-quip mage asked and so Airi explained how Naruto fought with his life to save the life of his couple._

_"Your boyfriend is a great person, You are really lucky !" The black-haired woman said still astonished that how the blonde saved Erza._

_"Yeah, My boyfriend is the best !" The armored girl replied with a soft grin._

* * *

_**After One Hour :**_

_"Thanks but we will leave !" Erza said as she placed Naruto in the Magic Car which was given temporarily to her so that she could take Naruto to the station. With that said the girl left with Naruto and so after reaching Magnolia, The re-quip mage got Naruto to his apartment and told the others that she was going in the Fairy Hills but instead came to the blonde's place and lived there for 2 days and today was the present day_

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"Oh so that's what happened, For a second there i thought i was a goner !" The vibration mage said to himself with a grin.

"Thank you Erza, Really appreciate your concern !" The blonde said and slowly walked towards the red-haired mage and hugged her, But was surprised when Erza quickly released the embrace, Breaking this embrace broke Naruto as well.

"Well, Naruto we are no longer in the **Couple Town**, So enough of the acting !" The girl said and so she packed her stuff.

"I'll be going to my place then..." The re-quip mage said with sadness in her voice, The blonde only waved his hand at her.

"_All that happened ! What was it ? Why did i feel bad when she broke the hug ? What is happening to me ?" _The blonde asked himself when the red-haired beauty left his apartment, Then after some minutes another guy came in.

"Oh hi Jellal !" Naruto said with a grin as he saw his friend coming.

"Hello Naruto, I've just got back, Well i've also decided to stay here !" The blue-haired mage said with a grin under the mask.

"_That explains the two beds !"_ The blonde said to himself.

* * *

**Time Skip Two Days :**

* * *

"Yeah, I want to know if we love someone how will we know it ?" The vibration mage asked the brown-haired drinker of Fairy Tail.

"Well, When you fall in love with someone, You want to see them at least once everyday, When they say something bad you just let it go, When they praise you, Well you just go to mars, So basically when one falls in love they can't live without their love...And talking to the one you love is really hard as well. but it gets normal after some time..." Cana explained to the blonde with her utmost serious mood, The blonde only nodded in return.

"Thanks Cana !" Naruto said as he waved his hand to her and took a job.

"No problem, Anytime for a friend !" The drinking mage replied with a grin.

* * *

**Naruto's Love Story END :**

* * *

It was morning, The sun was up again and so all our Fairy Tail mages in this apartment woke up...Which were only Mystogan/Jellal and Naruto.

"Good morning !" They both said in perfect unison as they stretched their arms in the air. They both got freshed and ate their breakfast which was an Omelette, Both enjoyed and they started walking towards the guild and entered to see everyone in some kind of working. The master was wearing black sun-glasses and had brown coat on with his usual dressing.

"What's all the fuss about ?" Naruto asked with a face that said i-don't-have-a-clue.

"Has it already been one month Master ?" The blue-haired mage asked with confusion and then a lightning bolt hit the floor, Revealing Laxus with his arms folded and by his side were the Thunder Legion.

"Yes...HAHAHAHAHA, Let the **Fairy Tail Fighting Competition Begin **!" The blonde Dragon-slayer said with his usual smirk on his face.

**The End Of Chapter #12 :**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

* * *

_Hi Guys, What's Up Guys...So How Was The Chapter ? I Know It Didn't Focus Much On Action... Are You Kidding Me That Fight With Kevin Was So Much Action, Hmph If You Don't Call That Action Then Nothing, Well What Can I Do About That...  
This Chapter Was Meant To Be A Romantic One, This Completely Showed How The Blonde Ninja/Mage Slowly Fell In Love With Miss Erza Scarlet. So In Return Please Review Review And Review..._

_Anyways Really Sorry For A Late Update And I Can't Say That Now I'll Update Oftenly, It's Quite The Opposite._

_My Exams Are Coming And I'll Be Busy With Them, They'll At Least Go On Till The End Of The October So I Won't Be Able To Post Any New Chapter Throughout The Whole Month._

_Really Sorry About That But Even If I Get Time I'll Only Be Able To One Chapter In The Whole October...Really Sorry By The Way 1st October Is My Birthday So If Someone Wants To Wish Me You Can Through Reviews Or P.M_

_One More Important Thing, Since I Still Have Like May Be Four Days Before I Start Preparations For My Exam, I'll Update All The Previous Chapters. Well Not All The I'll Update From Chapter 01 To Chapter 06 or Perhaps Chapter 07 As Well...And For Those Who Read Both Of My Stories, Don't Worry In These Four Days I'll Surely Post A 10K Or Slightly Longer Chapter Of "Pirate King's Right Hand Man" So Don't Worry About That._

_P.S : I Was Going To Jump To S-Class But I Just Had This Great Idea And Couldn't Help But Do It, And Even After This Saga I'll Do One More Of My Own Saga And So There Are Still Three Sagas Before The Saga Of __S-Class Promotional Trial__. The One That Is Running Right Now "Fiore Adventures", The One After This "Fairies Competition" And Another One Completely My Own..._

_ : If You Are Looking For A Good Story Read "Money Or Love" By A Very Good Friend Of Mine, The Flash Pirates, And He Is Updating A Lot As Well So I Will Recommend Reading IT :-)  
_

_That's If For Now 8-}_

_**Anyways Have A Good Day\Night/Evening\Morning,,,, Or Whatever You Are Having. ;-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out ;-]**_


	13. The Strong Ones

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter *^_^***

* * *

Important Note : _Guys I Just Updated The 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th And The 5th Chapter Of The Story. (Which Completes My First Saga) That Means, My First Saga Is Completely Improved And Better So Read It And Review On My Improved Writing In The Chapter, (If You Haven't Done So)._

_There Is One Thing You Must Know Although Chapter #1, #3, And #4 Are Just Updated With Writing, Chapter #2 And #5 Well In Them I've Made A Lot Of Changes Which Will Have A Gigantic Impact On The Story In Future So..._

_**YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY READ THE SECOND VERSION OF CHAPTER #2 AND #5.**_

NOTE : _Lately My Story Has Gone To The Other Sides, Like Character Development And Updating Older Chapters, And Well Towards Everything But Action, Like It Used To Be...But Now With This Arc, I'll Be Back To What I Love...ACTION ! _

_Anyways I Had Said That I'll Do The S-Class Trial But Well This Saga And S-Class Trial KindaHave A Lot Of Similarities And You Guys...Or To Be Precise I Won't Like An Fairy Tail Competition And Then An S-Class Trial, I Love Action A Lot And Everyone Out There Loves Action, But If We Only Read That And In The Same Manner Then What's The Fun._

_So I've Decided After This Arc (Something Will Happen And) I'll Time Skip To Year X784, So You Understand Don't You If Not I Can Explain It With A Giant Word...CANON...Balls._

_Just Kidding, And We'll Get To Canon After This Arc, (I May Do One 10K Chapter To Show What Jutsus Will Naruto Learn, But I Think I Won't Because There Won't Be Anything Surprising Left) So I'll Try To Complete This Arc In Two Weeks Or Perhaps Even One, I'll Be Writing 5K Words Everyday, I Want To Retain My Old Pacing Again. _

_Thanks For The Support Guys, I've Been Facing The Hardest Thing (EXAMS) But Finally Finished With Them And Really Happy With The Results,_

* * *

_**Saga #4**__** : **__**Fairies Fighting Competition**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #13 - The Strong Ones**

Naruto was staring the lightning dragon slayer as he remembered their first meeting, Naruto would always feel embarrassing whenever he saw Laxus, Because it would remind him of their first meeting, Which was a humiliation for the vibration mage, Calling Laxus, The Master was something that Naruto regretted the most since his birth. The blue-eyed boy turned to his best friend Mystogan.

"Mystogan !? What is this competition that Laxus is talking about ?" Asked the confused blonde as he stared in the eyes of his blue-haired friend. The edolas mage sighed and turned towards the current Fairy Tail master, Makarov nodded understanding what the mysterious mage was saying and so did the blonde, Naruto then looked at Makarov with a serious and intrigued face and waited for a detailed and proper explanation.

"Naruto, It was like a month ago. You were on a mission and so was Erza, So that's why you don't know. Well anyways Laxus, Natsu and Gray had suggested to do a competition, A fighting competition to be precise so that we can know who is Fairy Tail's top wizard, I wasn't agreeing to th-..." The white-haired short old man was cut short when he saw that the vibration mage had a smirk and it slowly turned into a chuckle.

"Laxus...This is the first time you did something gooooood !" Naruto said in excitement, His whole body was now active, All of his questions were cleared and he was quite pleased with the explanation.

"_Back in the village, I always wanted to know what was my rank...Although i had just become a genin i still wanted to know which genin was the best and what was my number...well...And that has been my dream since i joined Fairy Tail as well, Now i'll know how much i need to improve, I want to surpass my unseen-idol Gildarts !"_ Naruto thrillingly thought as he looked at the smirking lighting dragon slayer.

"Naruto, Mystogan...I hope you two don't have to face me in the first round." Laxus said as he disappeared with a lightning bolt. The blonde mage then turned to Edolas Jellal and with a twitching-eyebrow.

"Mystogan...You didn't tell me anything about it !" The former ninja said as he never broke the eye contact he made with his best friend.

"Well, You see i completely forgot about that, Hahahahah. How silly of me to forget such an important thing !" The stave-magic user said with a sweat-drop on his head.

"Anyways, Forget about that, Master." Naruto voiced and turned towards the short man.

"Yes Naruto !" Warming calm voice of the old man replied.

"Where is this tournament or fighting competition held ?" Naruto questioned with a confused look, No one knew about this at all.

"L_is__te_**n...**" Yelled the short man as he slowly got in his giant titan form. No one would notice or take Makarov seriously in his tiny form, But when he got in his mega ultimate form, Everyone immediately looked at him.

"**I had ordered Mira and Erza to make a big building and three arenas in it, It is made outside of the town, So that you brats can use all your power ! Go to north-west side of the Magnolia town and you'll see a giant building called "FAIRIES FIGHTING COMPETITION !" Enter it after three days and all the matches and the title of Fairy Tail's strongest will be given to the winner on that day, It'll be three days long...NOW GO AND TRAIN LIKE HELL FOR THREE DAYS !**" Titan Makarov growled and almost all the guild members who wanted to join the tournament went to their three-days-hard training.

* * *

_**3 Days Later :**_

"Okay, That was quite a workout !" The vibration mage said with an excited grin as he walked in the north-west of Magnolia, Naruto had intended to learn some techniques from the scroll his father Minato also known as The Yellow Flash gave him, But since he was the forth hokage, The blonde knew that his father's moves will be difficult to acquire and so he decided to just practice these three days.

The Jinchuriki was wearing a black shirt on which in a horizontal way Naruto was written in the centre in flame-like color, Naruto had fingerless black gloves on. He was wearing a red jeans and his hands were in his jeans' pockets.

"_I wonder who'll become the strongest, I mean who'll win the tournament...It could be Me, Jellal, Laxus, Not to mention Mira and Natsu and Gray are quite the mages themselves, Well...It could be my Erza as well, I just hope i don't have to fight her throughout the whole competition !"_ Were the blonde's thoughts as he continued walking towards his destination with his grin intact. He was walking quite normally but suddenly stopped in his tracks, His eyes were popping out, His jaw was dropped, He had a what-the-... look on his face.

What was it ? What made Naruto so shocked ? Well it was the building, The building of Fairy Tail's fighting competition, This building was quite something, It was bigger than their guild hall, At least five times bigger, It was an Orange, Gray and Blue colored building with various parts colored differently than other so that it wouldn't ruin the flow, Nonetheless, Naruto didn't have to just look at it but he had to go inside as well.

"Well let's get going, But they have done a great job !" Praised the boy as he finally opened the double-sided door. When the door opened there was quite a scene which no one would want to miss, Everyone from the guild was present in the building, But the most intriguing things were three other rooms. One room had the word **FINALE** written on it in bold blood-red letters, while the other had **SEMI-FINALS** on it in brown color and **Deciding Room** was commited to the third door in black letters.

* * *

The blonde in the first sight understood that no matter what he had to at least get to Semi Finals, His heart was throbing from excitement, He was brought back from his thoughts when a very warm and familiar voice called out to him.

"Naruto..." Naruto's love said with her usual look, Erza always had the heart kruez armor on but today she was already in her black wing armor. The vibration mage turned and saw the future Natsu/Naruto team. Almost all of the strong mages were with Erza. Mirajane, Elfman, Natsu, Gray, Loke who was hiding behind the dragon slayer and in addition to that Cana was also there, The whole Dark Heart annihilation team was present except for two persons that was, Mystogan or Jellal and Laxus.

All these had very excited grins on their faces and the Vibration mage in an instant understood that these guys were definately going to do their part in the competition.

"Hi Naruto !" All the guys said in unison, And the blonde was also going to respond but a voice took his and everyone else's attention as well.

"My childrens, I know this is a very tough decision but well let's enjoy, Okay now listen those that want to take a part in the competition please go in the right side and the ones that are just here to watch go to the left side !" Makarov ordered as he also had a smirk as well. Hearing this all the competitors got on a different side and the viewers got on the other side.

"Okay let's see...!" Said the old man as he looked at the competitors, Which were all excited.

"Alzack, Bickslow, Bisca, Cana, Droy, Elfman, Freed, Erza, Evergreen, Gray, Jet !" Said the master of Fairy Tail and the ones that had been called nodded seriously in return, Makarov then continued counting the others.

"Laxus, Levy, Loke, Macao, Mirajane, Mystogan !" Makarov voiced with a grin and with this the Dark Heart Team looked back to see Laxus and Mystogan. Naruto grinned at his best friend who smiled back but only the vibration could know that, As his blue-haired friend was wearing a mask.

"Naruto, Natsu and finally Wakaba !" Finally completed the old master with a sigh as he looked at his children.

"Umm, Let's see...Twenty !" Yelled the 3rd master with a shocked look.

We have twenty competitors ! Mira now let's do the important thing !" The white-haired old man exclaimed and gave the bartender a nod, Who started walking to the old man with an open box, When Naruto tried to look, He figured that this box had some small wrapped white papers.

"Okay listen everyone !" Mirajane said as she finally stopped walking and now stood in front of all the competitors, Everyone gave her the attention she had asked for.

"This box has ten wrapped papers and they have the names of half the competitors, Master Makarov will call ten people out of crowd which don't have their names in the list, They will take a paper and fight the one whose name is written in the page ! Got that ?" Asked the demon girl with a glare and all the competitors nodded.

"Oh and yeah, There will be a number in the page as well, Which will determine your match number as well !" With that said, The so-called-small-sister of Naruto left the box on a table that was nearby and there was a chair as well, Makarov sat on the chair and prepared himself to call one of the guys, He had a paper of the people whose name wasn't written so that it won't get confusing. Mira then walked to a board where fights were supposed to be written.

"Alright here we go, Natus...Come and take a page !" Makarov said and the fire dragon slayer didn't waste any time with it and took his page and opened it, The name in that page was Wakaba with 05 number in it and Natsu was rather disappointed because he wanted to fight a strong opponent but he had to fight a very weak one. Wakaba on the other hand was very upset and didn't want to fight anymore but his pride was in the way.

"Okay, Fifth fight will be Natsu vs. Wakaba !" 3rd master shouted, The tranformation girl had already put ten numbers knowing that there will be ten fights, Then she just wrote Natsu's and Wakaba's by the fight number's side on the board, And slowly slowly all fairies were called and took their pages and their fights were decided as well.

"Well, That's it !" Mirajane said and got back with other competitors. Naruto looked at the board and chuckled.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Fighting Board**__** :**_

_**01 Alzack Vs. Elfman**_

_**02 Erza Vs. Evergreen**_

_**03 Cana Vs. Macao**_

_**04 Droy Vs. Loke**_

_**05 Natsu Vs. Wakaba**_

_**06 Freed Vs. Naruto**_

_**07 Bisca Vs. Gray**_

_**08 Levy Vs. Mirajane**_

_**09 Laxus Vs. Jet**_

_**10 Bickslow Vs. Mystogan**_

_**Fairy Tail Fighting Board**__** :**_

* * *

_"That's quite good, Neither me nor Jellal has to face strong opponents in our first match !"_ With that said all the competitors along with the viewers as well as their Master walked in the room called** The** **Deciding Room**.

This room had an fighting arena on the centre which was quite big and had seats for audience on two sides so that everyone could see the matches properly, One seat was an exception which was a throne-like chair-like red sofa on which Makarov was sitting, The 3rd master had a mic on the table that was in front of his chair, So that he could tell the fighters about their fights and could commentary as well. All the competitors including Naruto sat in the audience and they were supposed to be called when their match will be up. Only two men were standing in the arena, Alzack and Elfman, Because it was their match.

"Begin the match !" Makarov yelled in his mic and both fighters got in their stances.

"**Guns Magic : Blast Bullet !**" Yelled the gun mage as a magic circle appeared from one of his two guns, Alzack then fired multiple fire bullets that were heading towards Elfman.

"_Alzack uses a long-range magic, If Elfman can go confront him into a hand-to-hand fight i doubt that Alzack will even stand a chance !"_ Naruto thought with a serious look as he observed the fire bullets going towards the take over mage.

"**Beast Arm : Reptile !**" The silver-haired mage roared and his right arm changed into that of retilian beast's arm. Elfman used his reptile arm as a shield and took all the bullets head-on and started running towards Alzack who was still firing these fire bullets.

"It seems my fire bullets are having not much of an affect, **Guns Magic : Tornado Sh-...**" Alzack was interrupted when he got a fist in his stomach by Elfman, The take over mage didn't lose any time and transformed his other arm into a black-colored-animal-like arm while whispering "**Beast Arm : Black Bull !**" And started his assualt at the gun by two of his transformed arms and kept hitting him, But then the black-haired mage quickly used one of his guns as a shield and stopped Elfman's one arm and the other was hit by a magical lightning-like shot as he murmured "**Guns Magic : Spark Shot **!" Elfman's right arm was electrified, If this was an average mage he would've lost and fell on the ground by the electric shot but it was Elfman, Known for his **manliness**.

"Alzack, That was good, But...**Beast Arm : Iron Bull !**" Yelled the mage and abrubtly hit Alzack making him fly in air and then when Alzack was landing he struck him in the back, Making him lose consciousness.

"That's it...The winner of the first match is,...ELFMAAAAN !" Master Makarov yelled in his mic and everyone cheered for the winner while some others came and took the loser for first-aid.

* * *

"That was an awesome and marvelous fight, It seems that Elfman has a chance of going in the finale, But there are a lot of other competitors left and i would like to call...Evergreen." The old-short man said in the mic and so she made her way to the arena.

"Thank you, thank you..." Said the brown-haired woman as the whole crowd went crazy for her.

"Wait,...The one against Evergreen is...The one and only Erza Scarlet !" Makarov said and the red-haired woman who was sitting with Naruto and others stood from her seat with a grin on her face.

"It seems i'm up." Said the re-quip mage as she started walking towards the arena but a voice made her look back.

"Erza, Good luck !" Naruto said with a soft smile and the girl only nodded in return and walked up to the arena.

"Yay Erza...Show her Evergreen, She is better..." The crowd of the non-fighting Fairy Tail members growled but the fighters didn't give them any attention.

"And begin !" Makarov said and everyone got serious, Erza quickly tranformed into her **Black Wing Armor**, and also summoned a sword in her hand.

"Hyaaaa..." Evergreen shouted as she waved her arms, and released torrent of yellow energy needles at red-haired mage. Erza started moving right to left to right, And completely dodged all the attacks and slashed her sword at Evergreen who ducked and dodged the attack, The re-quip mage threw her sword in the air, Now both of her hands were free and punched her competitor, The lady member of Thunder God Tribe stopped the fist by her own hand, Erza then tried to kick her but Evergreen jumped a little just to avoid the attack and safely landed, Erza had already summoned a sword and threw it at brown-haired girl, This time Ever jumped a lot higher. But was shocked when she saw that there was sword above her as well, Somehow she managed to avoid that sword as well and it fell on the ground just to be caught by Erza. Evergreen summoned her wings and landed safely and slowly, The red-haired mage's second sword came back as well, Both were grinning as they looked at each other.

* * *

_**With The Cheering-Up People :**_

* * *

"Woho,...Woah...That's awesome, These are the strongest Fairy Tail woman !" The crowd screamed with excitement.

"You fools..." The fire dragon slayer yelled with a fire-engulfed fist.

"I'm the stronge-..." Natsu was cut short by Gray "They are saying the strongest woman, And i think you are not a woman !" The ice-mage said and the pink-haired mage felt really bad and sat back to his seat to enjoy the match.

* * *

_**Back With The Fight :**_

* * *

"I'll end this now Erza, **Fairy Bomb : Gremlin !**" Said the woman as the yellow-colored dust particles started enveloping and they started igniting.

"_The magic concentration in that attack is so high..._Erza be careful, That's no ordinary spell !" The newest blonde mage of Fairy Tail shouted from the crowd and the S-Class mage did listen but it was too late as there was already an explosion which made smoke appear everywhere. Naruto could only watch as the love of his life screamed in pain before the explosion but there was nothing he could've done except for warning her which he did. The smoke slowly slowly started clearing up.

"She didn't deserve...the...title Titania, or the authority and power called S-Class...Hmph !" Said the winner breathing hard. This spell was really powerful and it seemed that it drained all of her magic power, Nonetheless her match was over.

"It seems that Erza has lost, Such a shame...Our winner is Ev-..." 3rd master's speech was interrupted when the smoke cleared up completely revealing a very white-bulky-armored Erza, The girl had some scratches on but other than that she was completely fine.

"**Adamantine Armor."** Said the re-quip surprising everyone in the crowd who started cheering her up, She turned her face to Evergreen.

"That was quite a magic, If it wasn't for Naruto's warning i wouldn't be in the condition i'm in, Anyways...Time to wrap this up !" The red-haired woman said as she started walking towards the brown-haired woman and light envelope Erza's body, The defensive armor was gone and she was wearing a red and orange colored armor with a red sword in her hand.

"**Flame Empress Armor...Flame Slash !**" The S-Class wizard growled as her red sword started leaking fire and she struck The fairy-magic user with it, Evergreen fell on the ground after being struck with the spell and with a little of smoke coming. Erza took her sword in the air.

"And now it's clear for sure...Our winner is ERZA SCARLET !" Makarov voiced putting the pressure on the name of the girl, The whole crowd cheered for her.

"_What am i doing ? All my children are fighting each other, Once this competition is over, I'll never do such things again !"_ Thought the master of Fairy Tail with a serious and regretful face as he looked at the injured body of Evergreen and remembered Alzack. The armor mage moved back to her seat as she returned back to her Heart Cruez armor and joined her friends.

* * *

"Thanks Naruto." Erza said with a sweet smile as she looked at the boy who just saved her.

"It was no problem !" The blonde replied as he sratched the back of his head while having a slight blush.

"Moving on, The next match is between the beautiful Cana and one of the old members of the guild...Macao..." Makarov screamed in the mic and the whole crowd again started cheering on both mages, The card mage and the flare mage came towards the arena and griningly looked at each other.

"And Start !" As soon as these words were heard, The brown-haired woman took out three cards and they started glowing, While Macao on the hand engulfed his hands in purple flames ready to fight the opponent as soon as she attacks.

"Come on Macao, Attack !" Said the beautiful woman with a sexy tone.

"You do know that i can't start fighting ladies, Unless they attac-... !" The blue-haired mage was cut short when Cana threw two of her cards nearby the ground Macao was standing on, Making smoke appear.

"Where is she ?" The flare mage said as the smoke cleared and there was no one to be seen, Another card was thrown at him from behind and struck him on the back, He was caught in the explosion but it didn't affect him much.

"Explosion card huh ? Now you've given me a reason to fight...**Purple...Rain** !" Growled the man as he shot multiple purple bullet-like flare attacks.

"Damn !" Said the woman as she took out another two card from her bag and threw it at the purple flares heading herself while whispering "**Wind Edge !**" The cards when came in contact with one of the flares the cards exploded and high pressure wind was formed which deflected most of the flares but one got her right arm, Which made Cana bleed a little, When the brown-haired woman looked at his opponent he also had blood on his right cheek.

"Guess we are equal for now huh ?" Macao said with a grin and wiped the blood off of his cheek and waited for the girl's responce.

"_I can't afford to lose any more cards, It could be that i have to fight another opponent just today and if i lose my best cards it would be bad. _Yeah...But you lose...**Sexy Lady Card...**" Yelled the woman with a sexy tone and threw one of her card on which a woman was drawn, This card landed on the ground and made smoke everywhere when smoke cleared, There were five woman in bikinis and they ran towards Macao, Who had a red face and he couldn't even move, The girls started hugging the man and rubbed their chests against his making him bleed from the nose and lose consciousness.

"_Okay, That's good ! Although i hadn't expected Macao would be down with just that !"_ Cana thought as a victorious smirk came on her face.

"_She could've gotten me with that move..._And with that the winner is...Cana Alberonaaa !" Said the 3rd master of Fairy Tail out loud and the whole crowd applaused for her and she also played along by waving her hand and sending some flying-kisses.

* * *

"Alright, This forth match is between only men...Let me call...Loke and Droy !" The short man loudly said, Loke came while having his hands in his pants' pockets while Droy had no emotions on his face.

"Start !" Makarov said with a non-emotion face of his own, Seeing as both competitors were just standing there staring at each other.

"Droy...Give up, You can't beat me !" Said the orange-haired mage with a cool face.

"Oh...i...i'm scared !" Droy replied with fake-stuttering as he mocked his competitor mage.

"Okay,...**Twister **!" Loke growled as he touched the magic ring he is wearing with the other hand and then a suddenly a green-colored magical circle appeared, Which summoned a storm that was heading towards the black-haired mage.

"_He is definately stronger than me, But...If i get hit, Then he gets hit as well_, **Knuckle Plant**..." Droy roared and threw five to six seeds where Loke was standing and then they grew into large vines with fists. These fists started pummeling Loke who was getting struck by them, Meanwhile Droy was caught in the storm and was being spun in the storm getting injuries of his own.

"It seems both of them can win and lose, It's upto their enduran-..." Erza said and got interrupted by Naruto.

"I don't know why, But i'm getting the feeling that Loke will win !" Said the blonde with a serious face and continued looking at the fight.

"**Regulus** !" Said the girl-hitter mage and obliterated all the plant fists, He also stopped the twister. Droy was falling on the ground in high speed with an unconscious body.

"_No Droy...!"_ Thought their master as he saw his own children falling, He was quite relieved when the orange-haired mage caught him with his hands.

* * *

"My children, This fight will be one of the best, Let me call the salamander of Fairy Tail...Natsu Dragneel...Vs...Wakaba !" Makarov yelled in his mic and Natsu made an epic entrance by jumping from his seat and fireing a breath attack in the air writing Fairy Tail, The smoke-mage just walked normally and made his way to the fighting arena with an annoyed look.

"_First of all, I don't get a good introduction...Second, Why Natsu ? Couldn't i have gotten a better opponent like Cana or Macao. I'm an old man while he is young, This match is just wrong, I wanna forfeit but if i do that, Then Macao will get a reason to mock me..._Okay Natsu, Let's play !_"_ Confidently exclaimed the brown-haired mage.

"I'm all fired up now, Let's do this !" Natsu proudly voiced and both opponents waited for the signal to fight.

"Let the battle begin !" The short-man shouted in the mic and Natsu as well as Wakaba prepared themselves for the battle.

"Okay Natsu, Prepare yourself, **Smoke Crush **!" Yelled the smoke mage and fists made of smoke appeared out of his pipe, They were now heading towards the pink-haired dragon slayer who was just grinning and breathing in.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar !**" Natsu growled as he let the breath out with a fire attack, Which completely obliterated the smoke fists, And now it was heading towards Wakaba, The brown-haired mage quickly jumped to avoid the attack, But was hit in the stomach by Natsu who also jumped and took advantage of his roar as a diversion.

"_This is ridiculous, Am i this old ? I can't beat Natsu...Guess i'll have to use that !"_ Wakaba thought and both mages after their skirmish landed on the ground.

"Natsu, I never thought you would be the one on whom i'll use my special technique..." Said the elder of the men and took out some three pipes out of his pocket.

"**Smoking Secret Art**..." The smoke mage put the three pipes in his mouth, Making it a total of four pipes, Wakaba said these words with his most-serious-till-now face and magic circles appeared above all the pipes.

"_Smoking Secret Art...I wonder if it's as strong as my Dragon Slayer Art...!_" Thought the fire dragon slayer as he witnessed the power of his Fairy Tail mate.

"Amazing..." Gray said with his eyes popped-out, A little sweat fell from his head.

"Yeah..." Cana agreed with a shocked face as she saw the demonstration of her senior's power.

"I'll say..." Erza said with a proud smirk as she continued looking at the praise' source.

"Yeah, He is really strong !" Naruto added with a grin of his own and didn't take his eyes off the match, As it was really getting interested

_"I didn't think that, This old man was strong...Hmph lucky bastard got a nice match for the first !" _The lightning dragon slayer thought with his usual evil-like smirk on, As he referred "Lucky bastard" to his guild mate Natsu.

"_This spell is really powerful, But there is more to this spell then it meets the eye, The power that Wakaba is releasing is more than he should have, How can a person use twice the power they originally have !"_ Mystogan voiced in his mind with a shocked look but didn't take his eyes off.

"I'm lucky, Really if instead of Macao, I would be toast !" Voice the orange-haired mage with fearful look.

"_That brat...He is using the __**Second Origin**__...I thought i told Wakaba and Macao to never use it, Their second power is unstable. I hope he can make it out with a little pain..."_ Thought the master worriedly as he saw the smoke mage's power.

"**Demonic Summonings...**" Wakaba roared and four separate smokes started coming out of the pipes, One of the smoke turned in an toad of smoke, The second in a smoke-falcon, Number three turned in a giant snake made of smoke and the last but not least, The forth turned in a humongous gorilla. These monsters started running towards Natsu with full speed, With the intention to at least render him unconscious.

"_This magic...It's pretty powerful, I haven't used it in, Ten or maybe twenty years. Well i had reason it drains all of my magic powe-..._" The brown-haired man was doing what he could do at the moment and thought, Because he had no power to speak, He was breathing really really hard and his thoughts were left interrupted when he fell on the ground.

"It seems that Wakaba is down, Now Natsu only has to survive the attack..." Said the old master of Fairy Tail, The crowd was all serious, No one was moving. This was the only match in which they couldn't be certain who would win.

"Hmmmmm...**Dragon Slayer Secret Art...**" Voice the pink-haired dragon slayer as he started releasing his became more intense as the time passed.

"**Crimson Lotus...**" Added the fire dragon slayer with a dead-serious look as he generated powers to his fists, All the power to his fists was quite something, The smoke monsters were coming nearer and neared by the time.

"**Fire Dargon's FIST !**" Natsu yelled as he rapidly started punching the smoke monsters with all his might, He kept hitting them and kept hitting them finally the giant snake and the giant toad made of the smoke disappeared in a poof.

"**Crimson Lotus...Exploding Flame Blade !**" Natsu may look like a fool but he had noticed that his fists weren't good enough and so he did his second attack, The pink-haired dragon slayer swiped his arm circularly and created highly destructive and power torrent of flames, Which struck the smoke monsters making an explosion and after some while it cleared revealing a tired Natsu, But he didn't have a scratch or much on his body, While Wakaba was down, Everybody cheered for the Salamander even more than they did for Erza, He had done a great job but had used most of his magic power.

"Our winner is Natsu Dragneel...Seeing as the first five matches are over, We'll take a two hour break !" Announced the master of Fairy Tail with a sigh and a finally-done look, All the crowd left the place, The Dark-Heart-Annihilation team walked to Natsu.

* * *

"Natsu, Man you rock !" Praised the blonde as he made his way to their beloved Salamander with others following.

"It was nothing." Grinningly replied the pink-haired boy with a slight blush made from praising.

"Fire freak, You really did great !" Gray said with a mixture of mocking and cheering look.

"Thanks, Stripper !" Natsu said with the same way the ice mage had said it.

"No, It was really good, I wouldn't have survived the fight, If i were in your place !" Cana said with a cold expression as she let out a sigh.

"Yeah, you were awesome !" Loke said still making a little distance as Erza was also present there, The red-haired mage made her way to Natsu and hugged him, Smashing his head in her armor.

"What are you doing Erza ?" Annoyingly asked the dragon slayer as he tried to get his head out of her grip.

"_Lucky guy, If she would do that to me, I would never ever speak and let myself get lost in her !"_ Naruto said as he leaked a little bit of jealously on his face.

"Natsu, I'll have to admire your strenght !" The scarlet hair woman commented on her young friend's ability.

"Well you are lucky that Wakaba lost his power, If he could concentrate more power in it, You wouldn't have been the winner, But still nice job !" Mystogan said with his usual serious face but changed in a smile in the end.

"But, Mystogan got one thing right, You are lucky. Now you have like three or four hours to take rest, Really lucky...Think if you were to engage in battle with Me or Gray, Or even Loke or Cana, you wouldn't stand a chance !" Explained the vibration mage with a smirk and showed a sign of relief.

"Well, What are you waitin' for, Let's get something to eat. I'm starving !" Said the exhaused mage and all of them left to get some snacks before the battle, They talked and startegized for the past two hours and now again it was time for the other half of the first round of The Deciding Battle.

"Mage ladies, And Mage men...Welcome back to The Fairy Tail Fighting Competition...!" Roared the old master of Fairy Tail and everyone started cheering and yelling up and calling for their favorite mages.

"Laxus will wil, He is the best !" Said one of the man from the crowd.

"No way Mystogan's way better !" Another one replied to the first one.

"You guys are forgetting Erza..." Third person interjected with a pout.

"You are all wrong, The winner will definately be Natsu or Gray !" Said the other and the crowd kept debating until they were silenced by the master himself.

"Anyways...Back to the show,...Now this is the first fight of the second half of the first round, But it could be the best match of entire series...Please welcome,...Freed Justine...!" Makarov growled and the green-haired mage made his way to the arena with his cool attitude.

"The one facing him is just a newbie but he is one of the strongest and the third-in-command of the Dark Heart Guild annihilation team...Our very own, Naruto Uzumaki..." The 3rd master of Fairy Tail yelled in the mic, He had shouted a lot of times, Since the tournament started but the way he introduced the vibration mage was just awesome and intense. The blonde stood from his seat and looked at his friends.

"Well, Guess it's my turn..." Naruto said as he started walking towards the Arena with his usual-cool act.

"Naruto, Be careful !" Said the red-haired woman with a worried face, This made the vibration mage have a slight blush but shrugged it off and made his way to the arena, The crowd also clapping for his entrance.

* * *

_**With The Crowd :**_

* * *

"Oh we completely forgot about him..." Laxus' fan said as he just remembered another strong guy.

"Yeah, I heard that he beat Natsu in his first day of joining !" Mystogan's fan replied.

"He is one of the best !"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he won the competition !"

* * *

_**With Naruto And Freed :**_

* * *

"Well, well, well, It seems people love you Naruto !" Freed said with a smirk and looked at his guild mate and his opponent, While waited for his answer.

"You aren't hated as well !" Naruto said as he let out a chuckle, Which annoyed the man and, That was Naruto's plan from the beggining.

"Now that we have the competitors..." Makarov said as he took a deep breath.

"_Laxus, Why did you say i should go full power from the beggining, This guy isn't that strong...But i have to be care, He defeated two of the elites of Dark Heart !_" Thought the green-haired mage as he desperately waited for the approval of fight.

"_Sis said that he can make rules in a certain area huh ? Well i don't believe that but i gotta check it out !"_ Naruto thought never ever losing his smirk.

"And Staaart !" The temporarily-short-heighted man growled in the mic, And both fighters got in the fighting stances.

"_Okay, Let's check it out..._**Shadow Clone Magic** !" Naruto yelled as he fakingly released his magic power which he didn't need, And in a poof of smoke fifty exact replicas of the blonde appeared out of nowhere. Naruto had said the word "Magic" instead of "Jutsu" Because he didn't want to make people suspicious that he is a former ninja, Although he had told his friend Mystogan/Jellal and the Master as well.

"**Vibration Mini Sphere !**" Naruto yelled as he struck the ground making smoke everywhere and now when the smoke cleared there was no certainty who was the real, And who was a fake Naruto.

"_Impressive, So that's the power people used 4000 years ago !"_ Makarov thought with a proud grin and continued looking at the match. It was the first time that the master was watching Naruto's fight. Mystogan in the crowd was smirking.

"What the hell ?...What kind of magic is this ?" Muttered the confused letter mage, He didn't lose his cool and unsheathed his sword. A purple-colored magic circle appeared on his sword, He slashed it while whispering "**Dark Ericture : Pain** !" And in the mid air, Some letters appeared which struck all eleven Naruto's but one of them dodged and other ten, Well they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"_That must've hurt, Now that it's proven that he can create rules, Like pain rule...What kind of rule was that ? Anyways i gotta be careful !"_ The vibration shockingly thought as he kept staring at his opponent in front of him.

"**Dark Ericture : Teleport **!" Freed murmured and suddenly his body turned into runes, The mage then disappeared without a trace.

"Now how will you find me..." Said the disappeared-letter mage as his voice kept echoing through the arena.

"Sorry but as long as you are in movement, And talking you are creating vibrations, And-..." The blonde said with a smirk and engulfed his right fist with dark-violet-colored magical aura and it took a circular shape in his hand. Naruto struck the air surprising everyone to core and only three seconds later Freed appeared holding the sharpness mage's fist with his hand. He had a little sweat on his forehead.

"How did yo-..." The man was cut off when a kick from behind struck him on his shoulder making him scream in pain.

"**Vibration Kick !**" The clone blonde said with a smirk and was about to hit again, Freed tried to move but unknown to him the real vibration mage was holding his hand, And for some reason he couldn't break out of his grip.

"What happenend magic guy, You should physically as well, Like i did for these three days !" Smirkingly exclaimed the blonde and Freed got another kick to his back, Followed by a punch to his.

"Hyaaaa !" The green-haired mage growled as he released his magic power, Making the clone blonde let go of him while the real, The real blonde voluntarily left and jumped making a some distance between himself and the second-in-command of Thunder God Tribe.

"You bastard, Now i get it...That punch you hit on the floor, You made a clone and told him to hide, Clever. Now i understand why Laxu-..." The rune-mage got a fist to his face, Then a kick in the stomach making him fall on his knee and holding his gut in pain, However this wasn't all Naruto then kicked him in the back making him completely fall on the ground.

"You are strong, That's why i'll beat you with one of my favorite moves "**Vibration**..." Naruto said as his right hand started collecting magical energy from his body and concentrated to make a ball, It was still unstable...The magical energy was rotating inside of the ball and now this ball was getting bigger and bigger. It was as big as the blonde's face.

"_He is strong, I should've went all out from the beggining_..._Better late than never_...**Dark Ericture : Darkness** !" Said the mage as he hit himself with some runes and his body started glowing, Seeing this Naruto quickly struck him with his sphere but Freed stopped it with his bare hand, Getting very few scratches. The vibration mage quickly jumped a few steps back, This new power boost was quite something. The letter mage's body started transforming.

"_Now this is getting interesting, We have another guy for S-Class trial huh..._" The eldest-strauss thought with a smirk and continued staring at the man who was still transforming, And after some time the glowing finally stopped revealing a massive demonic creature.

"That's like Mira's ability !" Natsu said with a worried face.

"Yeah, He could beat us with that !" The ice-mage added with his jaw dropped.

"No way, Freed has now gone to his full power, This match will be the most entertaining and exciting !" Yelled the master in his mic taking everyone's attention and the cheering from crowd got even bigger.

"You said physical strength right ? I just hope you can take it !" The green-haired mage exclaimed with a smirk.

"Up for round 2 are we, Well i didn't think you'll be this strong, Even before, you were quite the foe...But now, This is amazing !" Praised the blonde as they both again entered their fighting stances while staring each other thinking of how to beat each other.

* * *

_**To The Crowd :**_

* * *

"This is the first fight, Getting to these measures of power..." Makarov roared in with a proud in his voice.

"That's Freed for you. I knew Thunder God Tribe had it in them !"

"Yeah, He would surpass even Laxus !"

"You guys, He'll never surpass Laxus. Never ever ! Laxus is the best, But yeah besides our lightning guys, He could be the strongest !"

"Fools, Look at Naruto, He isn't even budging from Freed's powers !"

"That's right, Naruto can still win !"

* * *

_**Back With Naruto Vs. Freed...Round #2 :**_

* * *

"Hyaaa !" Yelled the just-transformend mage and engulfed his fist with dark black magical ball with red-dark outline, And rushed towards Naruto.

"**Vibration Body...**" The boy coldly murmured as his whole body was wrapped in a vibration armor, Working as his offense and defence.

The green-haired mage threw a fist at Naruto's face, Just to be blocked by his right hand, The blonde then tried to struck Freed with his left punch and the rune-mage stopped that with his free hand, Now both were each other's hands, It was a struggle of brute strenght. Their magical energy so powerful that it was damaging the ground just by standing there.

Freed tried to over-strength Naruto and tried to push him down, And he was actually succeeding, What he didn't like was the vibration mage's smirk. This got Freed really enraged and head-butted him with all his might, The pain was so much or so it looked like, The blonde let go of his opponent's hands, Freed then flew and high in the air and came down with full force striking the boy on both his shoulders with his hands, Creating a crater. The former ninja screamed in pain.

However this wasn't all Freed punched Naruto in the stomach, Then in the face, And kneed him in his face, Naruto fell on the ground. The green-haired mage took him from his hair and took up in the air, And tossed him even higher in the air and now Freed's hand was now in his unsheated sword, Now the vibration mage was starting to fall on the ground with high speed, Only falling from there would cause a lot of damage, But the rune-mage was caution about our Naruto.

When the newest member of Fairy Tail came closer to Freed he quickly unsheated his sword and kept striking the blonde again and again, Naruto still had that proud-smirk on his face which completely infuriated the green-haired mage and he was about to stab the vibration mage in the stomach but when sword came near Naruto's gut it shattered to pieces, What caused it to shatter it to pieces was the blonde's immense magical energy, When the sword entered area where **Vibration Body** spell's range was it shattered to pieces.

Through all of this the blonde mage's eyes were closed but now he opened them, Taking the advantage that they were still in mid-air, He quickly with full force struck Freed's face and then held him by his hair and brough his face towards his knee with full force and kept hitting, Then he took threw him to a distance and he landed safely on the ground, After all those slashes and collabering from Freed, He only had a few scratches on his body. The transformed mage also landed on the ground but was on his knees and had blood coming out of his lower lip.

* * *

_**To The Crowd :**_

* * *

"What a match, What a fight...It was looking like that Freed had the upper-hand when he tranformed, But who knew that Naruto...Was just toying with him ! Or maybe Naruto had to use all his power, But nonetheless, For now...Naruto has the advantage " Yelled the 3rd master with a happy face, Knowing that the blonde wouldn't hurt the green-haired mage more than it is needed, But Freed was about to kill the vibration mage just a little while ago, It was good that the blonde was stronger than the demonic-creature-mage, If not he would be dead right now.

"So strong, See i told ya Naruto could hold his own..."

"Yeah...he is the best, And so handsome..."

"Freed's not down yet, Show that freak what you are made of Freed !"

* * *

_**Naruto Vs. Freed :**_

* * *

"_Damn it...He is too strong, But i can't let Laxus down !"_ The green-haired mage thought as he kept glaring at the blonde, With anger and hate in his eyes.

"Freed, You've given me a nice fight, But...It's time to end this, You know i wanted to show you my strongest spell, Bu-..." Naruto was saying and telling the green-haired mage that the fight was over but, That wasn't the case the transformed mage rushed and struck the blonde in the face with all his might.

"As i was saying But...I want to save it for the end !" Naruto said with a grin, The fist still connected to his face not showing any reaction to that punch, Then there was a screaming of Freed was heard and when you would focus, You'll be able to see the blonde's fist connected with Freed's stomach. The rune mage spit some blood out and fell on the ground while holding his stomach.

"You thi...You think...Thi...This is...o...over !" The demon mage said as he mustered up the strength to stand and jumped back.

"_I haven't got much magic power, But i can do one blast_...**Darkness Flare Blast **!" Freed created a sphere-like bomb using both his hands, And then he fired a black giant blast from that sphere, Which was heading towards Naruto

"You never learn do you...**Vibration**..." Said the blonde as his right hand faced the blast coming towards him, He opened his palm and started generating power in it, Dark-violet colored magical power started collecting towards his hand, The blast got so near that it was about to struck the blonde mage.

"**Blast**..." The vibration mage yelled and the collected energy in his hand, Came out in the shape of beam and struck the beam of Freed, Both were trying to over-power each other, It was a beam struggle. After some while Naruto's attack finally pierced through Freed's and was heading towards the transformed mage, He would've really gotten hurt if it wasn't for the blonde who came and stopped his attack. The green-haired mage fell on the ground and lost consciousness, His body started glowing and he reverted back to his human form.

"That is it folks...The winner is NARUTO !" Makarov roared in his mic with all his might, After all this was the best fight of the whole tournament till now.

"I knew it, Yay...Naruto !"

"Damn, Who knew that Freed was against such a guy !"

"He is so handsome and so strong, If he'd ask me out, I'll definately go !" Were the voices of those who just witnessed the immense power of Naruto. The vibration mage was the newest member but one thing was sure he was probably one of the strongest.

* * *

"Great work Naruto !" Praised the pink-haired dragon slayer when the blonde came back to sit on his seat. The blonde blushed a little from all the complimenting.

"Well, If it seems my turn is near !" The ice-make mage said with a smirk and all the guys nodded.

"My children that was the best fight up until now, But who knows we might see something better, And for that we'll need more competitors, Let me call the stripping handsome Gray..." The 3rd master of Fairy Tail said with a smirk, Which really pissed Gray off but he shrugged it off as he saw the girls' reactions from the crowd.

"And fighting him is another beauty...Bisca..." The short-man growled and the crowd again got crazy, Both mages made their way to the fighting arena.

"Let the battle,...Begin !" Said the old man and Gray didn't lose any time in throwing off his shirt.

"Bisca i'm sorry but since, That Fire Freak, Erza and Naruto passed, I can't lose !" The ice-mage said with a smirk as put both his hands together, One hand's palm opened while the hand rested on it, A blue-colored magic circle appeared.

"I'm not here to lose either **Magic Pump-Action Shotgun **!" Bisca said and two magic circles appeared two riffles popped-up in her hand.

"**Ice Make : Lance !**" Gray shouted as he made many arrows of ice and they were headed for Bisca.

"**Wide Sho**-..." The green-haired girl was left interrupted when the ice-mage prepared another attack.

"**Ice Make : Twin Blizzard Swords **!" The shirtless boy roared as he made two ice swords, The same he had used on Mizuki, One of elites of Dark Heart Guild. He quickly threw those swords at girl's gun making her lose her grip and the shotguns fell on the ground leaving a defenceless Bisca. The ice lance attack struck her and Gray abrubtly came and punched her in the gut as hard as he could, The gun mage fell on the ground.

"Down...Bisca is down, Our winner is Gray...This was one of the shortest battles, I hope we get some better fights, I mean bigger fights in the future !" Makarov said with a sigh and looked at the page he had in hand.

* * *

"Okay, Our next competitors are Levy and...Mirajane !" The white-haired man growled and the fighters arrived on the fighting arena, And got in their positions, They just wanted to hear the words "start" and they would attack each other. Mirajane had a very cool face while Levy on the other hand was worried about her opponent.

"Fight !" Makarov yelled and Levy quickly attacked with her **Solid Script : Fire**, The fire letters were moving to Mira with incredible speed but, Unfortunately for Levy they were dodged by the silverette and she quickly ran towards her.

"Levy should we make this easy ? OR HARD ?" Mira asked with a demonic look in her eyes which completely freaked the little blue-haired mage out.

"I give up master !" Said the younger of the two and gave up the match, The short master quickly announed another battle between Jet and Laxus, The lightning mage won that in one attack and the past matches weren't much interesting but finally the last match was up, And it was going to bring some action, For sure !

"Our final fight of the first round...Possibly one of the strongest and the most mysterious mage of Fairy Tail...Mystogan...And the final member of Thunder God Tribe...Bickslow !" Makarov roared and waited for the contestants to come, Much to their surprise the mysterious mage was already there, Whereas the doll mage had to come the old-fashioned way, Walking.

"Oh he is so cool, No body noticed him, Go Mystogan !"

"Yeah, You got that right !"

"I'm a really huge fan of Laxus and his team, But Mystogan...He is the coolest Fairy Tail mage !"

The crowd cheered for the stave mage, And that motivated him to the highest degree, But Bickslow wasn't happy with that.

"_Damn, I should've made a flashy entrance as well, Jellal is cool !"_ Jealously thought the blonde as he looked at his best friend.

* * *

"Okay, Both competitors are here, And..." The old man murmured but due to the mic, The voice was increased by five to ten times, And everyone could easily hear it. It didn't matter much to others, But Mystogan and Bickslow got in their fighting positions and waited for their master's orders.

"Commence !" The short man yelled and sighed at the end.

"**Line Formation !**" The Thunder god tribe member took the offensive and commanded his dolls, all five dolls gathered in midair and then combined by standing on top of one another, With that a vertical cresent-shaped beam, Taller than Bickslow and Mystogan was shot at the mysterious mage.

"**Three Layered Magic Circle : Mirror Water.**" Whispered the stave mage, And a triple-colored magic circle appeared in Mystogan's hand, When the blast connected with it, It was reflected back to the doll mage and he quickly dodged it, But It struck the ground making smoke fly a little bit around Bickslow and so he couldn't see anything, Taking the advantage of the situating.

Mystogan in a fast manner did something and five different-sized and different-colored magic circles appeared where the doll manipulator was last seen, And through these a concentrated beam of magic power was released, And struck the area where Bickslow was supposed to be.

"Arhh..." Bickslow screamed with agony as the spell did affect him a lot. Or that's what peoples thought, But the screaming was from behind Mystogan and the mist mage turned to see his opponent standing behind him. When the smoke cleared the eye-tattooed mage turned and saw that, There was hole.

"So you escaped making a hole in the ground Bickslow...I didn't think i would use it this soon but...**Stave Magic : Blazing Flame Sword !**" The mysterious mage murmured as he put one of his five stave in front of him, And a magic circle appeared on top of the stave, With a flash his stave was now a sword.

"I've never thought, That your staves were usefu-..." Bickslow said with a evil-like grin but was cut off when, He got a direct hit from the sword, To his stomach and screamed in pain like last time, Only this time it was real.

"I haven't got much time, I'll just finish this...**Stave Magic : Lightning Sword !**" Mystogan summoned another sword, But this was way more powerful than the first one, The mage was about to slash Bickslow but his attack was stopped, When the dolls appeared between the human possession mage and the mysterious mage, They got in a x-shaped formation and stopped the attack, By then the tongue-tattoed mage had regained his composure and jumped a little back, And so did Mystogan.

"_Damn, This freak is strong..._**Baryon Formation !**" All five dolls started spinining around in a pentagonal pattern, Which then released a massive beam of energy towards the mysterious mage, Who just smirked under his mask and again used his spell "**Mirror Water** !" To deflect it, And it was easily done without much problem which shocked the doll mage, As this was his best move.

"_Well i've got another idea..._**Baryon Formation : Zero Distance **!" The mage yelled and, All the dolls get very close to the target before blasting and then blasted Mystogan and a very huge explosion occured making debris fly everywhere followed with smoke. Bickslow was left exhausted and fell on his knees but was smirking, Happy with the end results.

"It seems that Bickslow takes the w-...Wait..." Makarov said and everyone wide-eyed with the word "Wait" And looked towards the smoke, When the area was clear of smoke, It revealed Mystogan still standing with his hands blocking, A few scratches were on his body, Other than that he was fine and healthy.

"Bickslow, you put up quite a show but...**Lightning Strike **!" The mage disappeared as he became mist and slashed the doll mage, Without anyone noticing except for Naruto, Makarov, Laxus, Erza and Mirajane...The former-standing-on-knee fell on the ground in an unconscious state.

"And that's it...Mystogan's the winner, We'll take break of one day and tommorow will be the second round, Which will decide who will go to Semi-Finals and later on to the Finale, Till then please take rest and get here by tomorrow 10:30 a.m...The viewers can come at 11:00 a.m as well, But the fighters must come on the former !" With that said everyone left the place except for two teams.

* * *

"Well well well, It seems that your whole team made it to second round, While only i got to make it there in my team !" Arrogantly stated the blonde dragon slayer with his evil-like smirk on, Natsu walked upto Laxus and looked him eye-to-eye.

"You sound like you can become the champion !" The fire-dragon slayer said with a smirk and was annoyed to the core, When he got a nod from Laxus.

"You frea-..." The fire dragon slayer engulfed his hands with fire and was about to strike him, But Naruto's hand stopped him from doing so and, Pushed the pink boy back a little, Making distance in Natsu and Laxus.

"Laxus, I'll take you on, And teach you a lesson !" Said the former ninja with determination in his eyes

"You'll hurt the guild master huh ? Whatever !" With that said the lighting mage disappeared as lightning was released from his body, Leaving a very annoyed Naruto behind as a hand was put on his shoulder and noticing that it was Erza's, Looking at her face made him forget every bad thing and he gave her warm smile.

"Well we all did great !" Cana said with a smirk as she along with the Dark-Heart Annihilation walked outside the arena.

"Yeah...!" Gray agreeingly said with a grin of his own.

"Well what was your favorite fight ?" Loke added as he walked by Mystogan's side, Making his distance with the re-quip mage.

"Mine was Me..." Naruto said with a peace sign but got a punch to the head by Natsu.

"You mean my fight was best right !" Said the dragon slayer but then helped Naruto get up as a glare from Erza was sent at him.

"Well the biggest was probably yours !" Mystogan added refering to the blonde's fight with Freed.

"That's right, You got the hardest opponent of us all !" Erza said and finally the point came where everyone got separted as their houses were in a different place.

"But my brothers still won !" Said the girl as silver-haired girl with a soft grin.

"Of course, Becasue we are men !" Elfman voiced and finally the point came where everyone got separted as their houses were in a different place.

* * *

_**The Next Day :**_

* * *

"So here is the fighting board of today's competition, The round two..." Growled the master from his seat and everyone looked at the white board in front them and started reading it. A lot of people were happy about the board, While a lot were disappointed and some were even feeling bad for themselves.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Fighting Board**__** :**_

_**(01) Laxus Vs. Loke**_

_**(02) Natsu Vs. Gray**_

_**(03) Naruto Vs. Elfman**_

_**(04) Erza Vs. Cana**_

_**(05) Mystogan Vs. Mirajane**_

_**Fairy Tail Fighting Board**__** :**_

* * *

"_Not much intense fights today, I really wanted sis to reach Semi-Finals...But her luck isn't running good today !"_ The blonde exclaimed with a disappointed face, And looked at his surrogate-sister, Mirajane had a shocked face as well.

"Well let's go inside !" The 3rd master ordered and with that said, All the mages again entered the Deciding Room, Laxus and Loke walked to the arena while Naruto, Natsu, Erza, Cana, Mystogan, Elfman and Mirajane went to sit on their seats.

"Poor guy !"

"Yeah, Laxus will only have to lift a finger for this !"

"For the first time, I agree with you guys !"

"Laxus, Laxus, Laxus, Hurray..." Said the men and women from the crowd, Cheering only for the blonde mage, Who got a proud smirk on his face. Although this was irritating the orange-haired mage but it was the truth, That Laxus was stronger maybe the strongest after Gildarts.

"And Begin !" Makarov murmured in his mic and both got in their fighting positions.

**The End Of Chapter #13 :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** :**_

* * *

_Yo Guys...Been A Long, Long, Long And Long Time Since I Updated Huh ?_

_Well, Sorry For The Delay, As You Know I Was Busy With Exams But They Are Finally Over And As This Was A Late-Uploading-Chapter, I Made It A Lot Bigger Than I Had Actually Intended To So...So...REVIEW !_

_Anyways Back To Track, This Was An Action-Packed Chapter, I Thought That I Would Do The Semi-Finals And Finals Together But Then That Chapter Will Come n Two Weeks Or Even Three Weeks, Because The Two Fights In Semi-Final Will Be 20K, Each Fight Being 10K Or So, And That Is The Length Of The Chapter With Only The Fight. But Other Stuff Will Happen And Then It'll Become A 22K Or So Chapter..._

_And The Finals, Well I Think It Would Be A 15K Fighting-Only Chapter, So It Would Become A Total Of 18K Chapter, The Last 1K Would Be The Prologue To My Next Own Arc...Which Will Be Completely Action-Packed As Well And Slightly Better Than "__Fairies Fighting Competition__" And "__Dark Heart Guild__" But Before The Prologue, I Remember, That I Said...I Said That I'll Jump To Canon After This Arc But,..._

_This Idea Just Came Rushing To Me While Writing This Chapter...So I'll Definately Do It, Whether You Think It's Great Or Awesome (Hahahahahaha) But If You Like Action-Packed Arcs, Then For Sure You'll Love It...I Guarantee It ! B-]_

_But Still I'll Leave The Choice To You Guys, Either You Want That Arc After This One Or After Oracion Seis...So Tell Me That Through Reviews Or ._

_The Other 2K In The Final Chapter Of This Arc, Will Be The Secret Of The 1st Chapter And Chapter #9, The Answers Will Be Revealed..._

_Who Is G.O.D Kingdom's King ?_

_Ans : Just Wait A Little Longer !_

_What Exactly Is G.O.D Kingdom ?_

_Ans : Didn't You Read It Above !_

_WTF Did Lucas Tell Naruto ?_

_Ans : Yeah I Know Been A Month !_

_All These Answers In Two Weeks,...Sorry For The Delay Of The Answer, I Wanted To Delay It More But, Well Even I Would Forget That Secret If I Hold It In For Another Month._

_Well Enough Of The Dreaming, Now Back To The Real World...Semi-Finals Still Far...Finale Even Further And So WAIT..._

_Everything's Over So Please Review And Review, One More Thing, This Arc Well If You Are Liking It, And Would Want A "Fairies Competition Arc" Every Fairy-Tail-Year, So I Would Put Out A Poll._

_Guess That's It For Now..._

_Oh I Just Remembered, Well Naruto Will Defeat Him, But He Will Have Everyone's Help So I Started Making Other Characters Strong AS Well, For Example Wakaba And Macao..._

_**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon, Or Whatever You Are Having B-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out 8-]**_


	14. The Secrets Revealed

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_Note : Sorry To All The Happy-Fans, Really Sorry, But I Almost Forget Him, In Every Chapter...But He Has A Cameo In This Chapter... B-}._

_So Many Of You Must've Noticed The Name Of The Chapter, And Well There Will Be Quite Some High-Class Secrets. That Will Revealed._

_And Yeah, This Chapter Surpassed #12 In Length, Becoming My Second-Biggest In N.A.I.F And Third Biggest In Whole Writing History :-)_

_AND YEAH ONE MORE THING :_

_WOAH, FINALLY ON 100K. YAY_

* * *

_**Saga #4**__** : **__**Fairies Fighting Competition**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #14 - The Secrets Revealed**

"And Begin !" Makarov murmured in his mic and both got in their fighting positions.

"**Regulas Punch !**" Growled the orange-haired mage and struck Laxus on his stomach with all his might, Making the blonde only budge from his attack, He then jumped a little and kneed the lightning mage, This made Laxus only move a little, In both attacks one thing was common that, Laxus neither tried to dodge nor did he block the attacks, Instead he took them head on. Seeing the immense endurance of the lightning mage, Loke jumped back a little.

"See that, You can hit me all day and lose your energy...And you lose, Your attacks only tickled you know !" Smirkingly voiced the lightning mage as he slowly started walking towards the ring mage.

"Laxus, Don't underestimate me, **Regulus Beam **!" Shouted the orange-haired mage and released a yellow-colored light-like beam, Which struck Laxus right on his forhead and as soon as it connected with the mage's head, It was reflected back and damaged Loke's arm.

"_Damn, He is so strong !"_ Loke thougth as the cloth on his arm area broke and fell on the ground, Revealing his bleeding arm.

"Is that all, Because i could finish the match any time you want !" Mockingly exclaimed the blonde as his evil-like smirk never wavered, Loke had no choice left and he started preparing his best move.

"**Lion Brilliance !**" The ring mage roared as his body started glowing blinding everyone in the crowd, And his opponent Laxus as well.

"_Well that was good Loke, It's good i can still sense the vibrations you are making by moving...But against that arrongant guy, It's pretty good !"_ Naruto thought with a soft grin on his face, And he also put his hands in front of him to block the light from affecting his eyes.

"**Regulas...BLASSST !**" The orange-haired mage growled and the light was gone, But the effects were still on, And most of the guys had their eyes closed, Including the second generation dragon slayer. Laxus still had his smirk intact, And that did confuse Loke, But he continued his attack and moved his arms in a circular motion and released a giant blast, At least 3x bigger than his **Regulus Beam** and it directly struck the blonde, That occured an explosion and debris flew everywhere with smoke of course, The popular-with-ladies mage fell on his knee and breathed hard while sweating.

"I...I di...did it !" Stutteringly said the young man as he observed that no one came out of the smoke, The smoke was now finally cleared and it revealed a standing-on-his-feet Laxus with only a little of his shirt damaged and having a bigger scratch on his stomach.

"What the h...he...hell ?" Loke said still stuttering from the exhaustion, But it was the truth, He really couldn't believe that all his strongest did was damage a little of Laxus' clothing and made a little scratch, Although it was bigger than the last one, It was still quite small.

"Now let me show you power, Trash **Lightning ERUPTION !**" Laxus growled as a magic circle appeared below Loke's feet, And it soon took him up in the air while striking the orange-haired mage with lightning. This made a huge explosion and the ring mage was now falling on the ground but before he could hit the floor, He fist engulfed with lightning struck him in the stomach, Making Loke spit out some blood.

"I won't...won't give up !" Loke said as he fell on the ground and tried to stand, Again. He stood on his knee and then on his feet.

"Look at this, Loke is up. He is better than i thought !"

"Yeah, It's just bad that he got to fight Laxus, If not he could've made it to Semi-Finals."

"What are you guys saying, He can still make it !"

"Yeah you are right !"

"Go Loke, Go Loke, Go Loke, Hurray, Go Loke, Yay !" Yelled all the human beings from the crowd, Motivating the orange-haired mage.

"_Laxus, You are fighting your own guildmate yet you are hurting than you should have _!" The 3rd master thought, But didn't interrupt seeing as it was one of the rules.

"**Re-...**" Loke said as he ran towards his opponent but fell on the ground.

"You are starting to get on my nerves !" Laxus exclaimed and jumped in the air, He created an ord of lightning around his feet and was about to hit the orange-haired mage.

"_No way, You wouldn't do such a thing to your own guild mate, He is already down !"_ An enraged Makarov thought as he looked at his grandson, Who was going to beat his other children, The whole crowd was quite as this was the most intense and bad scene in the whole tournament.

"**Lightning...Kick !**" Growled the unknown-to-others Dragon slayer as his leg was about to be connected with Loke, It struck the him making a huge explosion and smoke was flying around the area.

"Laxus you fool !" The master shouted in his mic. The lightning mage only sighed at this.

"He isn't dead, He'll be sleeping for just some couple of months !" Said the guy maniacally laughing.

"Phew, Made it just in time !" A new voice said and when the smoke cleared up, It was Naruto. The blonde had moved the orange-haired mage, And when the guildmates noticed it they all cheered up, Makarov released his sigh of relief but was still angry at his grandson.

"The winner is Laxus !" He unwillingly said and Naruto helped the mage get up.

* * *

"Tha...anks Naru...Naruto !" Loke said smiling and fell unconscious, The master ordered someone to take him to the infirmary.

"Just you wait, If we fight in Semi-Finals or Finale,...You'll pay !" The vibration mage said as he sent a glare to Laxus, Who just again gave a evil-like smirk and left.

_"Such arrogance !"_ The blue-eyed boy thought as he started walking towards his seat.

"Hey guys, Where is Naruto ?" Natsu asked as he finally noticed that the blonde wasn't on his seat, And to think he didn't see the vibration mage's flashy entry.

"You fool ! He went to save Loke, How could you miss that !" The ice-mage said with a tick mark on his face.

"Hahahahaha, It seems i was sleeping.." The pink-haired dragon slayer exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Aye SIR !" Happy said with his usual manner.

"Moving on to the next fight." The short man murmured as he galanced at the paper in his hand, His eyes popped out seeing the next match.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, This could be the best, The longest fight ever, Let me call Natsu Dragneel, and his opponent Gray Fullbuster ! Ice vs. Fire, The best fight ever !" Screamed the old man in excitement, This was the first match that got the master, Makarov himself thrilling, The boys made their way to the fighting arena and looked at each other seriously, The screaming of the crowd was so intense, That it was immeasurable.

"AND LET THE BEST FIGHT BEGIIIIN !" The wizard saint growled in the mic, Making everyone's heart beat stop, When the competitors heard these words, Their seriousness was gone and they began grinning, No one was moving. Neither Gray nor Natsu.

"Hmph !" Both said in almost perfect unison breaking the silence and rushed towards each other with incredible speed. The ice-mage quickly jumped in the air and made a **Ice Hammar** and tried to smack Natsu, Who quickly ducked and continued his running, When the pink dragon slayer was out of the range of the hammar, He quickly engulfed his magical power in his fist and struck Gray's hammar while jumping and shattering it to bits.

"You are good !" Said the blue-haired mage with a excited grin as he finally landed on the ground.

"You are not bad yourself !" Added the pink-haired mage while he also made a perfect landing on the floor.

"Hyaaaa !" The mages said as they ran towards each other with all of their feets power, Natsu quickly punched Gray in the gut but it didn't affect him much, The ice-mage kneed Natsu and he also didn't show any affect as well, They kept doing it but one of the fists of the dragon slayer was stopped when Gray blocked it and,

Hit the pink-haired boy's back with his elbow making him fall on the ground, While Natsu was falling on the ground he struck the ice mage's leg making him lose balance and the blue-haired boy also started falling. Both had a grin during all of this.

Natsu jumped high in the air using his fire feet, As soon as Gray regained his composure he did the same, Both mages were in the midair and glaring at each other. The dragon slayer quickly inhaled his breath and let out **Fire Dragon's Roar** which was headed towards Gray, The ice-mage quickly stuck his right hand out with his palm opened and growled **Ice Make : Shield**, With this an orb-like structure came out of his palm and stopped most of the roar attack,

Seeing as the stripper-mage was holding his attack Natsu added more power to his roar and Gray added more power to his sheild. After the struggle went on for one minute a explosion happened as the breath attack finally overpowered the shield.

Gray quickly made a rope-like thing as he yelled **Ice Make : Rope** and swung it to a wall, It got stuck in that wall and the ice-mage put more pressure in his right hand flew towards that wall using his rope and easily dodged the breath attack, When he turned, The ice boy saw another breath attack coming.

"I've had enough of this, **Ice Make : Wall Walking** !" Gray exclaimed as he let go of his shoes and ice came out of his feet, And he stuck it in the wall, And stood there like Spider-Man...**Ice Make : Cannon** was heard when a cannon appeared in the blue-haired mage's hand and he quickly threw it towards the roar attack, Both collided and made an explosion and smoke everywhere.

"_Where is he_ ?" Natsu said as the smoke didn't let him see his opponent, He was shocked when a sword made of ice was thrown at him, Usually the dragon slayer would dodge something like that or just burn it to bits, But this time slided and tried his hardest to hold it's hilt and actually succeeding in doing so. After that one sword, Five more swords came with but much faster, stronger and thicker in structure.

"Let's try something new !" Natsu murmured as he started enveloping his hand in fire, And that fire soon reached the sword. The sword started melting.

"Oh i never thought it would melt, I was trying to combine ice and fire, How foolish of me !" The fire dragon slayer exclaimed as he dodged the four swords, And barely dodged the last one, It slashed past his cheek making blood come out of it. The smoke finally cleared up and came with his **Twin Blizzard Swords** in his hand.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar !**" Natsu roared as he let out the best roaring he could muster up.

"**Blizzard Sword Slash !**" The ice mage growled and he slashed his one sword against the roar which was obliterated, He put his second sword as s shield and both, Natsu's roar and Gray's sword were over, Making a giant explosion with smoke everywhere. This time both couldn't see each other unlike last time, When second time the ice mage had an advantage and the first time Natsu was having the golden chance. This time both were flashed out, And neither the fire nor the ice could see each other.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist...Barrage !**" It was probably the pink-haired boy's voice, Which Gray heard but where was he and suddenly a direct fist of fire to the face, Was connected with Gray sending him flying out of the smoke area.

"Hahahahaha, Dragon slayers have a pretty good nose !" The pink-haired boy exclaimed with a grin, As he moved his finger on his nose.

"You got me, But **Ice Make : Ice AREA !**" Growled the mage with a serious look as he concentrated his magic in his hands, And put his hands on the ground making the whole arena filled with ice.

"Woooh, It's quite cool !" The shivering dragon slayer said with mucus coming out of his nose.

"But, That is exactly why fire was made !" Growled the pink-haired boy as he quickly jumped in the air, And enveloped his right fist with fire mage, And with incredible strength struck the arena, Making whole ice melt away.

* * *

"Did you see that ?" Master Makarov said with a proud grin and waited for the peoples reactions.

"Holy shit !"

"Master wasn't kidding, When he THE BEST FIGHT !"

"Yeah, And their Magics are quite opposite to each other so it'll be quite the match !"

"Gray, Please marry me, No marry me,...Leave those two, Chose me !"

"Natsu kick his ass !"

"Yeah show him the proudful powers of DRAGON SLAYERS !"

These were the thoughts of the people sitting in the crowd, As they kept cheering the boys up, And motivating them to fight harder than they ever have.

* * *

"Well, It seems we earned the title of BEST FIGHT yet !" The ice-mage said as he enjoyed the applauses for him, Ignoring the marriage proposals of course.

"You got that right, Let's continue giving them a show, THAT THEY'LL NEVER FORGET !" The pink-haired dragon slayer roared as he engulfed both his fists in fire magic, And started running toward Gray, The ice mage did the same and he also ran towards the fire dragon slayer.

Gray quickly punched the boy making him move a little back, But Natsu quickly regained his composure and struck the mages stomach with his fist, Making the ice-mage spit (Not blood) and then jumped and kneed his jaw with all his might, His knee was still connected with Gray, The ice mage quickly put his one hand on Natsu's knee and started spinning making the dragon slayer spin along with him. He let go of the dragon slayer when he felt the speed was good enough, Unknown to him when he left the fire mage's knee, Natsu quickly grabbed a hold of his arm and both flew towards a wall together.

As they were flying Gray quickly landed a devastating blow to Natsu's thigh, The boy growled in pain and bit the ice mage's arm, Making blood coming out of it, The blue-haired boy tried to get rid of his teeth but couldn't...Soon the dragon salyer left his arm as they were crashed in a wall because of the flying. The deliora's grude holder quickly jumped back and regained his composure, Natsu after a while landed on the arena and tried to regain his composure.

He was still breathing hard but some ice arrows came to attack him, Which didn't let him breath easily he had to run to dodge them. A hammar made of ice was dropped on his head.

"**Fire Dragon's Wing Attack !**" Natsu yelled as he came out jumping, And destroying the hammar to bits.

"Stripper, I think that was enough for a warm-up..." The pink-haired dragon slayer said with a grin.

"_Damn, Guess gramps was right, In this place motion-sickness won't work, If it did then he would be down by now, After all that spinning, I was counting on that..._Yeah i agree with you, Let's get to business !" The ice boy said with a smirk and both ran towards each other.

Gray jumped in the air, A lot a lot high, And the pink-haired mage also jumped joining his friend, rival and opponent at the moment. Both were in the air.

"**Ice Make : Twin Blizzards Swords **!" The ice mage had two swords in his hand, He struck Natsu with one who quickly stopped using his two hands, Seeing as there was no way that the dragon slayer could stop his attack, He slashed his second sword towards the pink-haired boy's stomach with enough force only to knock him off, But he was surprised to core, When the pink-haired dragon slayer took the advantage of being in air and stopped the second sword using the both of fists, And fire started coming from his feet and hands, Which melted both swords to bits, Natsu quickly elbowed the boy on the jaw and Gray kneed the dragon slayer in the stomach, Both did this action in almost perfect unison, The dragon slayer spit out some blood, This proved that the magnitude in the punch was more than it met the eye, But Gray had his one eye closed showing the sign of pain.

Both started falling on the ground in that same position, Now they were very close to the ground and hitting it would mean that both would suffer a lot of pain, The ice mage tried to pull his knee back so that he could make a **Ice Slide** and land safely, Unfortunately Natsu had other plans and held the guy's knee with his one free hand and both fell on the ground in magnificent speed, Making cracks in the ground and also creating smoke, The viewers couldn't see what was happening because of the smoke, They were getting more and more excited about the match by the second.

When the smoke cleared, It revealed Natsu and Gray in stationary position, The dragon slayer above the ice mage. Natsu was punching Gray in the face, While the ice mage was kneeing the pink-haired mage's back.

* * *

"What the..."

"They are having..."

"I no longer want to marry him, Gay !"

"They are actually doing it during a fight !"

* * *

"_Oh god, This is going to get ugly...Those innocent bastards even don't know what's happening !"_ Naruto thought and looked at Erza, Who had a very excited face and she was rather enjoying the fight, But something was odd, She had her cheeks red.

"_Erza can't be pervert, No i refuse to believe it !"_ Thought the blonde with a disappointed face, But shrugged it off and looked back at the match of the century.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar !**" Natsu roared and released his breath attack, Just before it connected the blue-haired mage whispered "**Ice Make : Sword !**" Then a sword started appearing from Gray's knee, The pink-haired mage's roar hit the ice-mage head on making a explosion.

"Arhhhhh !" This voice, It wasn't the ice boy's but belonged to Natsu. When the smoke created from the explosion cleared up, A ice sword was pierced through Natsu's right arm's bicep area, And blood was coming down, While the blue-haired boy had blood on his whole face.

"Gray, You bastard...**Fire Dra**...Arhhhhh !" The fire dragon slayer prepared another fire attack, But as the sword got bigger, It pierced more of his bicep and Natsu just couldn't bear the pain.

"**gon's Roar !**"..."**Ice Sword Launch !**" When the roar connected with Gray, It made another explosion and smoke flew everywhere, While this happened the sword was getting bigger and penetrating more of the dragon's slayer's arm. The smoke cleared and revealed a Natsu with a sword going through his right arm's bicep area, And a very injured, from face, Gray. "**Fire Dra-**..." Natsu prepared another roar but was pushed back when the mage made another sword from his knee and it started piercing his left bicep as well, Seeing as it was getting bad, The dragon slayer quickly jumped back breaking the swords in half and fell on his knee.

"Damn it...arhhhh !" The pink-haired mage screamed in pain as his tried to pull out the swords out of his arms, While on the other hand, The ice mage wiped the blood from his face using his arms and barely stood on his feet, Natsu also stood on his feet seeing as his opponent was up, He couldn't waste any time himself.

"Did you look at that, Two roar attacks and still up !"

"You fool, Didn't you notice, That Natsu had swords stuck in his body is still able to fight !"

"Yeah, Natsu is far stron-...!"

"Oh come on, Those roars hurt him so much, Yet still he is up and kicking !"

"Natus, Natus, Natus, Natus, Yay, Natus, Go and beat him !"

"Go Gray, Go Gray, Go Gray, Hurray, Go Gray, Go, Go, GOOOO !"

"Well will you look at that ?" Said the injured ice mage with a smirk.

"Yeah, But i don't think we'll able to keep up, What we've been doing since 80% of our magic power is gone !" Natsu said smirking and released his orange magical aura.

"Yup, _Damn only 80%, I've used up 90% of mine !"_ Gray thought as he also released his blue colored magical aura.

Natsu from a distance fired his **Fire Dragon's Roar **and it went straight for the ice mage, The blue-haired mage barely dodged it, Then another roar came and he simply dodged this one, The dragon slayer then came with his fist enveloped in fire magic, And struck Gray who fell on the ground, But not because of the bttack, But because he wanted to, He quickly grabbed the pink-haired boy's leg and tossed him to a nearby wall with all his strenght.

"_Damn he got me, Only 10% magic left !"_ The fire dragon slayer thought with his right eye closed and before, He crashed in a wall, He quickly kicked it and bounced right back at the blue-haired mage with full speed.

"Gray this is the last attack **Dragon Slayer Secret Art !**" The pink-haired roared said as he started running towards the blue-haired boy with all his might.

"**Ice Make : Ultimate**..." The ice mage roared as he with the same speed ran towards his opppnent.

"**Crimson Lotus : !**" Natsu shouted as he got even closer to the ice mage and his hands were now enveloped in intense fire, Much stronger than last time.

"**Twin Blizzard...!**" The blue-haired boy growled as some kind of ice started coming out of his elbows, Their distance was getting shorter by the second.

"**Fire Dragon's Fist **!" Natsu yelled and stopped where he was and started rapidly punching, "**Swords **!" Gray screamed and two bigger and stronger than normal blizzard swords, Came out of his both elbows, He started spinning with incredible speed and launched himself at the punching Natsu.

The ice mage's swords, And the dragon slayer's fists, Which were stronger, The blue-haired boy kept spinning as he struck the pink-haired boy, While Natsu kept punching as he tried to stop the swords and tried to defeat Gray as well. Because of their power, The whole arena was shaking with magic power, And it was also making little shakings to the crowd as well, Just making them more excited, Their power was so high that wind started blowing everywhere, Making some people close their eyes, But they couldn't keep it closed for long, As they didn't want to miss the most exciting match yet in the tournament.

* * *

"Go Gray, Yay !"

"I know you can do it Natsu !"

"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE !"

"ICE, ICE, ICE !"

"You are the coolest Gray !"

"You are the hotest Natsu !"

"And this match seems to be at it's climax, Now we just have to see who wins !" Makarov shouted in excitement with his mic in the hand.

"Amazing power and force !" Naruto praised with a smirk.

"Ye...yeah !" Elfman said wtih a shocked face, Knowing that he would've easily lost to both of them.

"They are my students after all !" Erza said with a proud smirk.

"They are pretty strong !" Cana added with her eyes popped out.

"Aye sir !" Happy said as he flown in excitement to see who wins.

"They could take you down, If they work together !" Mystogan said referring to the blonde.

"They could even take down Laxus !" The Demon girl added with a shocked face.

"In...incredib...dible !" Said a new voice stutteringly, The former ninja and the others turned to see who it was, And they were rather happy to see Loke back on his feet.

"Loke !" All said in a perfect unison as they made the boy blush in happiness.

"Well let's focus on the match !" The vibration mage requested and demanded at the same time, Using force on the word FOCUS, Loke came and sat on his spot which was empty, And he also joined others in watching the fight.

* * *

"Haaaaaa !" Gray and Natsu screamed, And put all their might in the show, As they tried to over power each other, Finally there was an explosion and smoke started flying everywhere, The people started blocking their eyes with their hands, As the wind got even faster. The smoke slowly slowly cleared on one side, Showing a on-his-feet Gray with his whole body injured, And blood coming almost out of his every part.

The smoke on the other side also cleared, Which revealed a standing dragon slayer, He was the same as Gray, But his arms were more injured, Whereas the ice mage's face was in much more bad condition.

"**Fire Dragon's...Ice Make !**" All of a sudden they ran towards each other but, Ultimately fell on the ground losing consciousness. Both were rendered unconscious as they lied on the ground with soft grins on both of their face.

"IT'S A TIE !" Makarov roared from his seat getting everyone's attention.

"_They wanted a winner, They'll be disappointed !"_ Thought a worried Makarov as he saw the reaction on the faces of the crowd.

"Are you kidding me ? HOW CAN SUCH A BATTLE EXIST !"

"AMAZING !"

"GRAY, NATSU...YOU ROCK MAN !"

"JUST GREAT, I've got nothing else to say !"

"And so please take Gray and Natsu to infirmary !" The third master of Fairy Tail said as he let out sigh seeing a very positive action, Instead of negative.

"Seeing as how they both passed out, They both lost, And will not fight in the semi-finals !" The old man announced with a worried look as he knew what was going to happen now that he had announced this.

"Are you screwing with us master ?"

"Yeah, They are the best, They should fight in the finale !"

"Yes Mas-...!"

"**Enough OF THIS BABBLIng, NE**_xt mat__ch is with _Naruto and Elfman !" The short-man who got all big and then small, Shuting up all the guys present in the crowd. The vibration mage disappeared from his seat and reappeared at the stage. Elfman jumped from his seat and reached the stage as well.

"And now let the 3rd fight of the second round..." Said the old man as he took a deep breath, Both the silver-haired mage and the blonde got in their fighting poses, The former ninja had a exciting grin, While the small brother of an S-Class wizard had a shocking and a fearful face, Seeing as he was going up against one of the strongest mages in the guild.

"AND BEGIN !" Makarov growled in the mic, Getting everyone excited, They were happy seeing Naruto in the fighting, But they were also sad because, Because the best fight that they saw and it's golden stars won't appear until next year or never, So they couldn't cheer up as usual.

* * *

"_Damn it, Natsu...Gray...You guys took the spotlight !"_ The vibration mage thought as he looked at the nothing-compared-to-last-time cheering.

"_Really, My match should've been on seco-...!"_ The blonde was cut off by his opponent who had his fist connected with Naruto's jaw.

"Ouch, Elfman what do you think you are doing ! I wasn't ready yet !" An infuriated Naruto scolded his little with his utmost anger, Which really surprised and Erza and her group. The silver-haired mage quickly jumped back while saying "Uh, Okay sorry !" Even this didn't make the blonde happy, But something else happenened which made the sharp mage very happy, A lot more happy.

"What the hell, Direct punch from Elfman and he didn't even budge !"

"So strong !"

"What the hell is this guy ?"

"I don't think Elfman can beat this guy !"

"Come on, He didn't even budge !"

"Naruto, Yay. I knew it. He is the strongest !"

"_It seems it was good that i activated __**Vibration Body**__ upon entering the arena, If not that punch would've sent me flying...At least the crowd's giving me some more attention !" _The vibration mage thought as he finally looked at the transformation mage in front of him.

"Okay...Sorry for the delay bro, Let's get started and show the crowd, How manly you are !" The former ninja said with a evil-like smirk, When he put more pressure on the word "YOU", Which made the tranformation mage happy as well as frightened, Because before this day the blonde had never said anything "Manly"

"Yeah, Let's do this !" Naruto's little brother agreed with the blonde.

"I had announced the match a while ago, But it seems that...IT's just starting !" Master Makarov growled in the mic, With his most-excited face ever. After seeing the fight between Natsu and Gray, The master was very thrilled about the tournament.

"_I know Laxus did some bad things, But still it's a tournament and you'll get hurt, Besides...As long as Naruto, Erza, and Mirajane not to mention Mystogan are here, We can contain Laxus' anger, I might reconsider the idea of making this only-one-time competition, But instead...This should happen every year, Three months before the S-Class Trial !" _The 3rd master of Fairy Tail thought as a tear of happiness escaped his right eye, Thinking that a new Fairy Tail event has been made. The old man quickly wiped the tear and looked at the going-to-be heated battle.

"Here i come Naruto !" The transformation mage growled as he started running towards the blonde, With all the speed he could muster up.

"**Beast Arm : Black Bull...Beast Arm : Iron Bull **!" The mage said as he swung both his fists back, And now he was about to hit Naruto, The blonde quickly enveloped both his fists with dark-violet-colored circular-aura, **Vibration Punch** was all he said and his hands collided with Elfman's.

"Elfman i'm impressed, I didn't know you could transform both of your arms at a time !" The blonde said with a smirk as he tried to push the silver-haired man down.

"Well, Since that battle with Dark Heart Guild, My strength increased and in the past three days of training, I was able to do it !" Replied the blonde's small brother, With most his concentration on taking the vibration mage down.

Naruto was pushing the silver-haired mage back, And Elfman fell on his knees, But his fist were still connected with the blonde's, And was still struggling against the vibration mage's immense power. They both released their magical aura and the ground blow them started having cracks, Smoke started flying in the place, The transformation mage was finally gaining on Naruto, And now both were standing perfectly in the same balance. The sharp mage grinned and let Elfman push him down, This happened so suddenly that the guy pushed the vibration mage but now was in the air above Naruto, While the blonde was connected to the ground with a grin on his face, He quickly kicked Elfman using his **Vibration Kick** move and sent him flying in the air.

Naruto disappeared where he was and reappeared above Elfman, He quickly combined his fists and smacked the silver-haired mage's head, Sending him crashing in the ground, While the blonde stuck the air with such power, That he was still in the air, Still falling but very slowly, Whereas the transformation mage was going in the speed of an eagle. The vibration mage grinningly stuck out his right hand, With his palm open but the thumb was turned, The energy quickly started gathering in his palm.

"**Vibration...Mini Blast !**" Growled the former ninja as his vanished and was exchanged with a serious look, A dark-violet-colored beam shot out of the boy's palm and was headed towards the still-not-moving Elfman, This blast was very small compared to the one that Naruto had used on Freed. Naruto was rather surprised that his brother quickly started rolling in midair and quickly landed on the land and jumped back with his hands out.

"_Is he going to deflect my blast !"_ The blue-eyed boy thought and grinned, Because what he had thought turned into reality, But there was a little difference, Elfman was now falling towards the ground with even higher speed, He was trying his hardest to push the magical beam but he was out-classed, After a lot of struggle he finally did deflect the beam and now it was headed towards Naruto. The silver-haired mage was rather shocked when he noticed that Naruto wasn't there and thought that he had lost his best chance of winning the competition.

"_Damn...My attacks are nowhere near Big Brother's level, The only way to beat him was his own magic...Damn !"_ Thought the man disappointedly as he slammed his fist on the ground, Making a little bits of cracking. Elfman noticed that Naruto was standing behind him, He quickly summed up his strength and ran towards the blonde and tried to punch him, The vibration mage stopped his fist by his right hand and jumped and kicked him in the face, Sending him crashing in a wall, This match was just like Laxus and Loke's, The difference was that Naruto wasn't going to hurt his comrade.

As soon as he regained his composure, The tranformation mage quickly ran towards the blonde with monstrous speed. The silver-haired mage jumped and made a kick to hit the blonde, The vibration mage ducked and kneed his little brother in the stomach, Making him spit and he fell on the ground while holding his gut in pain, The man couldn't even move anymore, But his manliness stopped him from doing so, He had tears in his eyes and looked up to the blue-eyed boy

"Naruto...Please i beg of you, Use your full strength against me...I beg you please !" Said the silver-haired mage as he bowed down to his big brother.

"Elfman...Alright !" The blonde said with a worried look, As he felt sorry for his brother and friend, But shrugged it off and agreed to release his full power.

Naruto's body was covered with a faint glow of dark-violet-colored magical aura around his body, Then it got bigger and he started releasing his magical aura, Getting bigger by the second...The ground started shaking, A little bit of rocks that were broken during the fight started flying in the air. The magic got even stronger and finally stopped at a point where his magic power filled the heart of peoples' with fear, But knowing that Naruto was a good guy and on their side, They were happy.

"_His magical power, It's very close to mine ! But still not close enough, He may be the strongest among his group, But he is no match for me !"_ Laxus thought with a evil smirk, Thinking that if he was to clash with Naruto, He would have one hell of a fight.

"I could go one step higher if i wanted to !" (Been dying to write Goku's line) Said the blonde as his now stopped and his calm dark-violet-colored energy was surrounded with blue energy, The blonde used Chakra and Magical Power simultaneously, Not just that, The powers actually managed to synchronize with each other. The power the blonde was releasing before was nothing compared to the power he was using now.

"_What the hell...His magical power, How could it be as much as mine...Damn it !"_ The lightning mage thought and his smirk was gone.

"Amazing strength !" Erza complimented as she placed a hand on her cheek, Realizing that she was sweating.

"I don't think that Natsu and Gray could beat him working together !" Mirajane said and saw that her hands were filled with sweat. The only persons who weren't affected by the blonde's terrifying power were Mystogan, Laxus and the Master himself.

"Now i know, Why you were holding ba-..." The silver-haired mage was cut off when a fist struck his face, Sending him crashing in a wall, The blonde's fist had blood on it, It was most likely Elfman's. The transformation mage's body fell on the ground in an unconscious state.

"And that's it folks...Naruto is moving to semi-finals, Along with Laxus...We still need two more members for Semi-Finals, And i would like to call Erza and Cana, So that we can know who would go to the Semi-Finals !" Excitingly said the master, The vibration mage then, Again started concealing his gigantic power and annoyingly whispered "Making me use all my strength, Now i deserve to hit one punch don't i ?" Said the blonde as he started walking back to his seat, Everyone was looking at Naruto, With stars in their eyes.

"Yahoooo, Naruto is the best...!"

"We want a Laxus vs. Naruto please master !"

"Yeah, The two strongest mages of Fairy Tail !"

"But shouldn't they have a match in the finale !"

"**SILENCE ! THEIR MATCH WILL NOT HAPPEN IN THE TOURNAMET'S SEMI-FINALS, THAT'S FOR SURE...NOw enj**oy this battle !" The master went in his titan form and made the crowd quiet and went back to his normal state.

The re-quip mage walked to the arena with a grin on her face, While the card mage was a little freaked out, Seeing as her opponent was one of the strongest.

"Begin..." Makarov roared with all his might and both got in their fighting stances.

* * *

_**With The Crowd :**_

"_I still don't believe it...What Lucas said was the truth or was he bluffing...?" _Thought the blonde as he remembered what happened two weeks ago

**Flashback Start :**

_Naruto was covered in bandages, Like the rest of the other mages...The blonde was currently sitting with his sister but stood and walked to the Magic Council Member and bowed down with a soft grin._

_"Sir Yajima, I would like to make a request !" Said the vibration mage as he gathered all his energy to speak._

_"Sure, Mr..." Said the short man with a grin but didn't know the boy's name._

_"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki sir !" Exclaimed the blonde boy with a grin._

_"Sure Naruto, This is the only way i can show my gratitude, So what is your request ?" Asked the old man and waited for the blonde's request._

_"Well, I want to talk to Lucas...Alone !" Naruto said as his grin was exchanged with a serious face. After a brief moment of silence, Yajima nodded and granted Naruto the permission to speak to Lucas, But for only fifteen minutes._

_"So what do you think they are talking about ?" Erza said but no one answered because they didn't have a clue, All were well-hidden so that Naruto wouldn't notice them._

* * *

_**With Naruto And Lucas**__** :**_

* * *

_"Tell me...Tell me how do you know my father ?" Asked an infuriated blonde as he picked the dark mage up by holding his collar._

_"Just cool down, Since you defeat me...I'll tell you everything i know...And believe me, I know everything !" The black-haired mage exclaimed with a dark grin and the vibration mage unwillingly let go him and he fell on the ground, Lucas sat in a cross-legged position and put his hands on his knees. And also told Naruto to sit as well saying that it is a long history._

_"Now tell me..." The vibration mage said with dead-serious face._

_"Okay fine, Listen carefully...I'll not repeat this !" Said the master of Dark Heart guild and got a positive nod from an annoyed Naruto._

_"Rayleigh was the king...The DRAGON KING to be precise !" Said the dark mage completely shocking the vibration mage to core._

_"What do you mean ?" Said a confused Naruto._

_"Well as i thought, I've gotta tell you everything from the beggining !...And yeah Don't interrupt while i'm talking !" Still shocked from the news, Naruto only gave a nod as his mouth was left open, His eyes popped out when he heard of his father Rayleigh being the Dragon King._

_"Many many hundred years ago, At least 800 to 900 years ago !" Lucas said and started the story of Rayleigh._

* * *

_**The Great History Start :**_

* * *

"600 years ago, in year X080...Somewhere in the sky...There was a floating mountain, A mountain said to be 10 times bigger than Earth itself, No one knows where is this place ? Or who owns it but, It was called **G.O.D Kingdom**, G means Good, O = or and D = Dark, No one knew if the people there were good or dark, Or were there even people ? It was mystery.

"Rayleigh, Hody...How is your practice going ?" A golden dragon with red eyes, Said to two little dragons, One of them was a blue Dragon with green big eyes. The other dragon was very exceptional, The one called Rayleigh, His whole body was white except for his eyes, ears, abdomen and tail which are Sky Blue-colored with Golden Wings. The golden dragon looked at these little dragons with a grin.

"Father !" The white dragon said as it flew and sat on his father's back.

"Aren't you coming Hody ?" Said the golden dragon with a warm smile and waited for his other son to come.

"No Asura !" Hody said with a annoyed look and turned away.

"Well, He is as clumsy as ev-...!" The dragon known as Asura was cut short when, A silver-colored dragon, It had a tail with spikes on it's left and right. This dragon also had white eyes.

"My lord, I'm really sorry to interrupt, But some dragons have went to earth, And they are causing chaos there !" Said the silver colored dragon as it bowed down before it's king.

"Metador...You are not interrupting, Anyways...I created the four elites only because of this reason...You, Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney go there and take care of them. We must have peace with humans, and Demons...We don't troubles now do we !" Asura said with a partially serious look.

"As you command my lord !" The dragon known as Metador nodded and left for the mission.

"Now that, That's been taken care of, Rayleigh and Hody, Show me your magic levels !" Commanded the golden dragon as his seriousness never wavered.

"Yes sir !" The white dragon said and gave his, Father as well as King as salute before turning to a giant rock, This rock was twice as big as an average human.

"**Vibration...Punch !**" Rayleigh roared as he punched the rock pulverizing it to bits.

"Very good, Your Vibration magic may surpass even mine someday, But there is still a long way to go !" Asura said with a soft grin and then turned to his other son.

"Hody, Now it's your turn !" Said the king of **G.O.D Kingdom** with a warm smile on his face.

"Alright fine, I'll give it a try !" The blue dragon annoyingly said and moved towards another big rock.

"**Vibration Punch !**" The dragon growled and struck the rock, But the results weren't as good as Rayleigh's

"Well, You still need to work on your magics...Hody, And you too Rayleigh !" Asura said and with that expanded his wings flew somewhere else.

"Well there goes father, Big brother, You saw my magic didn't you, I'm strong aren't i !" The white-colored dragon said with a soft smile and started hopping in happiness.

"_If this goes on any longer, Father won't make me the next king, Even though i'm the big brother, How can i be weaker than he is ?"_ Thought the blue-colored dragon with a disappointed face as it looked at it's brother, Who was currently jumping in happiness.

* * *

**Time Skip 100 Years (Year X180) :**

* * *

"I'm really proud of you Rayleigh, Your Vibration magic has surpassed mine, And you are in a league of your own. If we were to fight only using Vibration magic, Well...You'll beat me to a pulp !" Asura said as it looked at it's all-grown-up sons. But still they were still half the size of normal Dragons.

"Hody, You still need to practice your magic, Master at least one magic and you'll be worthy of becoming, The Next King !" The king said to his son with a disappointed look as he had a lot of expectations in Hody, But he always failed in all of his attempts in learning magic.

* * *

**Time Skip 100 Years (Year X280) :**

* * *

"_No matter how i look at it, Hody doesn't have the skills to become the king and take the title __**G. **__, I think it's time that i retired and made Rayleigh the king, The king of the dragons, Also known as __**G.O.D**__ !"_ The golden dragon thought with a disappointed face.

"**Elemental Magic : Fire Blast !**" Hody roared as it threw a fist of flame at a rock and shattered it to bits.

"Watch me, **Vibration Dragon's : Roar** !" The white colored dragon yelled and shot a beam of dark-violet-colored from the mouth, Destroying many rocks.

"Prince...Lord Asura has called for you in the kingdom !" A red dragon said with a annoyed look.

"Igneel, I thought you hated doing these kinds of work !" Rayleigh mocked with a evil-like grin.

"I still hate it, Really why did Metador have to be the commander of us Elites, I should be the one !" Igneel said still having his annoyed look on the face.

"Yeah right !" Said the white dragon, As he let out a chuckle.

"Rayleigh you are going ove-..." The red dragon was cut off by someone.

"Igneel, Behave yourself, He is the prin-..." This dragon was Metador, But he was also interrupted.

"Hahahahaha, Come on Metador, We are all pals. No prince, You are my teacher, And so is Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney...We are friends !" The little prince said with as he giggled, Which irritated his big brother.

"Now that's my boy !" The king of the fire dragon said with a grin as it bumped fists Rayleigh.

"Yeah right..." The Adamantium dragon, King of the metal dragons unwillingly agreed.

"Oh right, That reminds me, Where are Iron head and Sky queen ?" Rayleigh asked with a confused face.

"How many times have i told you to call me by my name prince !" Grandeeney said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"And how many have i told you call me Rayl-..." This beautiful conversation of the most pure-hearted dragons was left interrupted when the highest power spoke.

"Rayleigh, You are a prince ! behave yourself !" Hody spoke finally getting annoyed.

"Hody, I-..." The little prince was cut off by Igneel when a fist was hit on his head.

"Oh yeah, King called you let's go !" The fire dragon said and quickly bowed to Hody and grabbed the holding-head Rayleigh from leg and took off.

* * *

**In The Royal Palace Of King :**

* * *

"Yes my lord, Why did you call me ?" The vibration dragon said as he and Igneel both bowed down, Before their king.

"Rayleigh, I've been thinking a lot and it seems...The time has come for me to retire, I don't think Hody is ready to take this seat, But you...You are very kind and you'll make a better than i'm, So i Asura, The King of **G.O.D** Kingdom, Hereby give my powers and authorities of a king to my son Rayleigh !" The king said and stood from his throne, Walked upto his son and put his hand on his shoulder and took the crown off from his head and put it on Rayleigh.

"Fa...Father !" Hody said in disbelief as he revealed himself, The dragon and ran away.

"Hody hody, I comma..." The father tried to call his son but there was nothing he could, The blue dragon had already left and entered the lower world, Earth.

"That Idiot, He left..." Asura said to himself but controlled his emtions and looked at Rayleigh.

"Rayleigh well i'm no longer the king, You are..." Asura said and then he also left the kingdom leaving one member of Vibration dragons.

* * *

**Many Years Later :**

* * *

"Rayleigh, I mean king...Your brother Hody, He has declared war on humans !" Metador said rushinig in the palace.

"What ?" Was all Rayleigh could say at the moment but quickly regained his composure.

"Well, Is he alone or does he have an army ?" The vibration dragon asked with a worried look.

"My lord, Army, An army of ten thousand drago-..." The adamantium dragon was cut off by Rayleigh.

"Metador, You go with Igneel, Grandeeney and Metalicana. I'll come to earth with an army as quickly as possible !" The king ordered and with that said the adamantium dragon left and the king prepared an army of strong dragons to fight.

* * *

**Somewhere Else :**

* * *

"There is a human walking !" A dragon said as it looked at a human who was wearing a hood, Covering his face.

"Where ?" Another dragon by it's side asked.

"There !" Said the first dragon and both rushed towards the human, They prepared their roar attack and fired it.

"**Block !**" The man said and the roars were stopped in midair.

"**Explosion !**" The man again murmured and the roars exploded but since they were very near to the dragons, The dragon fell on the ground.

"_What has happened to this world, Dragons fighting humans, Humans trying to save themselves, They all deserve to die...Dragons and Humans, What are you doing...RAYLEIGH !"_ The man thought with an enraged face but still continued his pacing.

* * *

**With Rayleigh In The G.O.D Kingdom :**

* * *

"**Human Transformation...**" The dragon said and light enveloped his body, A little bit of smoke started flying, When the smoke cleared a tall young man with shoulder-length white hair, With mascular body and black dot eyes.

"_10,000 Dragons Vs. 500 Dragons...I don't think we can win, But...Wait !"_ The king thought as it became human and behind him were some of the strongest dragons of the kingdom, The king turned towards them.

"My fellow dragons...As soon as we reach down, Teach the humans magic, If they have potential in their body, They'll be able to learn it and we'll increase our numbers like that !" The king ordered and all the dragons started leaving the kingdom behind, When they reached down they saw that chaos was all over the place.

* * *

**Somewhere Else :**

* * *

"**Death Magic : Death Orb !**" The legendary mage Zeref yelled and shot the dragons who tried attack him but they all died.

"**Beam Magic : Dark Beam !**" Another figure growled, This was Lucas and for some reason both mages had joined forces.

"No one can beat us, If we work together !" Lucas said with a grin.

"Yeah..." Agreeingly added the dark mage but with darkly.

"Who is that ?" The blue-eyed man said as he looked at a figure coming towards them, This was the same guy who beat two dragons without even lifting his hand.

"What do you want ?" Zeref said darkly and only got a grin from this man.

"Join me..." The man said and waited for the Zeref and Lucas' answer.

"We work alone, And why would we join a weakli-..." Lucas was interrupted when he felt pain in his body.

"What are you doing to me..." The blue-eyed man said and same thing started happening to Zeref, Both dark mages fell on the ground and suddenly their pain was gone. They stood and touched themselves to check if they were still alive, Because the pain was so devastating that it could've killed them.

"Okay, You got my interest...You are strong, We'll join you but, Who are you and what did you do to us ?" The strongest and darkest mage known asked with a confused look and the man took off his hood and gave them a nod, A Tall mascular man around 30 years old, He has short black hair, red eyes with a black circle in the pupil.

"I'm Asura, I'm a dragon...And that's about it !" The man revealed himself to be none other than the former king of, G.O.D Kingdom.

"So basically you are tired of this world and want to destroy everything !" Lucas said as a lot of his confusions were gone.

"And the magic you used on us was immortality !" The black-haired mage added.

"Yeah...But we'll destroy the world, In a distant future, Not right now...And i've heard that one of the dragon slayers maybe called Acnologia, He is pretty strong too, I think i'll make him join too !" Asura said with a dark smile and the three of them started walking where they sensed Acnologia.

* * *

**With Rayleigh :**

* * *

"So the Dragon Slayer magic went pretty well huh, But i must defeat Hody to put an end to this war !" The king still in the form of human said with a serious look and left off to stop his big brother and bring him to right place, If not he would die.

"My lord, Be careful !" Adamantium said with a concerned face and only got a nod from his king.

"Metador...Have you heard about Acnologia ?" This voice was Igneel's, By the fire dragon's side were the two other elites, Grandeeney and Metallicana.

"The one who has betrayed us ! Yeah, As of now i ordered some men to track him down so we can stop that man !" The commander of elites replied with a sigh, And the other three just took a breath of relief, Becaue the Dragon Civil War was on it's end, And soon Hody will be defeated and everything will be back to normal.

Rayleigh had then confronted and defeated Hody with mid-difficulty.

"My brother why are you doing this ?" Rayleigh asked as a tear of sadness fell from his eyes.

"You've got no right to ask me that, You've turned yourself into a human, Even though you knew the consequences of **Human Transformation **Spell !" This answer completely shocked the king and he looked at his brother with widened eyes.

"What do you mean Hody ?" Rayleigh asked, Still confused what did his brother mean by that answer.

"Well, Father once told me that if a dragon uses, **Human Transformation**, Then they can never turn back to humans !" Hody said and with that he quickly hit the ground making smoke everywhere and ran away.

"You may have stopped the war, But...I'll come back !" These were the final words of Hody and with that the Dragon Civil War was ended, Or so Rayleigh thought. The human-shaped dragon was just standing there in the thought, That he'll never be able to attain his real form. His thoughts were interrupted when someone from behind punched the guy sending him flying towards a rock.

"Hahahahahaha, You smell like dragon,...Kill dragons, Kill humans...Hahahaahhaa !" A psycho out of nowhere appeared with his hands filled with blood.

"_Is this the rumored Dragon Slayer, Acnologia ?"_ The white-haired man said as he blew the rock up with his mighty power and showed almost no affect of Acnologia's attack. The man started moving towards this black-haired human with red-blood colored eyes, The lust for killing in this guy's eyes was clear.

"Acnologia, We helped humans, And they befriended us, Why do you wa-..." The dragon king was interrupted when Acnologia punched Rayleigh, The white-haired mage moved back a little, The fist still connected to his fist.

"As i was saying why do you want to kill dragons and human ? You can live peacefully or i would've to kill you !" Said the dragon as he took Acnologia's hand and threw him away, The magnitude of throwing was so intense that even the mighty Acnologia was sweating.

"Hahahaha, You are strong, But i will not leave killing, I like killing hhahahaha in fact...I LOVE KILLING !" Acnologia said and both dragons clashed, After an hour of fighting the bad guy was finally down, While Rayleigh was breathing hard, Very hard.

"You are strong, You are the first challenge after my brother and fat-... !" Rayleigh said with a grin his hand on the human's head about to kill him but something shocked him to core, It was the voice of clapping.

"My my, We finally find the strongest Dragon Slayer and you are already in a pitiful state, Really embarrassing...But you are not one to blame, I didn't think that the King of the **G.O.D** kingdom would himself come to hunt you down !" Said a voice behind the two fighting, Rayleigh turned and saw three man with same outfit, All were wearing high-collared red/blue/black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around their torso. They also had diamond-like circle-shaped necklaces around their neck.

"Who...are you ? _This guy in the middle...His energy resembles to father !"_ The king said as he looked at these three men in front of him, All were very powerful the one in the center was even stronger than Rayleigh himself, The one in the right side, Zeref was almost as strong as Rayleigh and the one in the left was very weaker than the other two but still stronger than two s-class mages combined.

"Rayleigh, My son...It seems you are still after peace, Leave peace...It's not achieveable, An example is..." The man in the middle said as he pointed towards the maniac Acnologia, He had a dark grin while doing all of this.

"Fath...father !" Said the white-haired man as he finally regained his composure.

"Yes, Rayleigh...It seems like me, You also have used the **Human Transformation** spell, But well now we both have to face it's consequences !" Added the man, His evil grin never wavered.

"Zeref, Lucas...Kill him, Peace is not achieveable Rayleigh and those who try to attain it...Will perish by my hands ! Another reason why i want to kill you is...I want Acnologia for a little trick, And well you want to kill him so..." Asura said and then both dark mage punched the already-weakened Rayleigh in the stomach, The white-haired man quickly jumped back made some distance between his opponents, The man spit out blood.

"_What...Is this __**Death Magic...**__" _The vibration dragon/mage thought and looked at his own blood

"Zeref quickly take his blood !" Asura yelled and the black mage abrubtly took some of Rayleigh's blood and brought it to the former king.

"Make Acnologia drink it, I want to test my **Dragon Transformation**, If he survives, He'll become a dragon with no mind, If he dies, Well then he dies !" Asura voiced with a grin, The black mage started walking towards the lying-on-the-ground Acnologia and put the king's blood in his mouth and quickly jumped back.

"**Dragon Transformation...**!" The leader of the dark mages said and with that said, As black-colored beam came out of his hand and enveloped the man, There was a flash as well as an explosion, Smoke flew everywhere and after a while it cleared up.

"Grrrrrraaaahhh !" A roar was heard, Acnologia had transformed in a black dragon, The Dragon of Apocalypse.

"Fath-..." Rayleigh's speech which was just starting was interrupted when the black dragon attacked Rayleigh with his roar. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke that was created by the explosion cleared.

* * *

"Rayleigh are you alright ?" Said the fire dragon Igneel, By his side were Grandeeney, Metallicana and Metador.

"Ig...Igneel !" The white-haired man then lost consciousness.

"Grandeeney !" Metador said with his most serious look.

"Yes commander !" The sky dragon said with the same serious face.

"Take king and get him to safety, Heal him and then assist us in the battle !" Metador said and the healing dragon didn't lose a time in taking Rayleigh away.

"The former king and the former dragon slayer huh ?" Metador said with they rushed towards Acnologia, Zeref, Lucas and Asura. After a while of fighting.

"Hhahahahaha. Metador you are the commander and even you are no match for Acnologia, The only one who can beat him are me and my son Rayleigh and Zeref, But since my friend here, Zeref used his **Death Magic **on him, Even with the Sky Dragon i don't think he'll survive Hahahahhaa !" Asura said with a dark grin.

"And yeah, Zeref, Lucas...It seems Acnologia has lost his conscious or doesn't want to befriend us, Since we are humans. So we've gotta go and leave him be !" The former king of G.O.D kingdom said with a disappointed look.

"See ya Metador, Igneel, Metallicana. That is if you survive !" And with that they disappeared.

* * *

_**The Great History END :**_

* * *

_"And that's when we left, I don't know how, But it seems Rayleigh survived as well as Igneel, Metallicana and Grandeeney as well, Not to mention their commander Metador, But, Last time, I Think two or three years ago, Asura had said that he would kill Metador, I don't more about it...This whole history, Asura told me all of this. Even though i don't want to tell you but, He is planning something big, Zeref had left the group a lof years ago...He said he wanted to become good, Hmmmm pathetic...And i had left Asura as well...I haven't seen Zeref in a while...Anyways, Be aware. Asura is the Dragon King, Not Acnologia..., The dragon king is planning something for a long time and he will put his plans to work, Once he finds the perfect time...And That's about it..." The black mage said with a grin._

_Naruto fell on the ground, Tears couldn't stop, He was crying like a baby_

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"Naruto...What happened Naruto ?" The blue-haired mage asked with concerned face.

"No...Nothing, Let's continue watching the battle !" The blonde replied as a little sweat fell from his forhead, But he quickly wiped it away and contineud looking at the battle happening in front of him.

"Cana, I think...I should fininsh this off !" The red-haired beauty said and quickly turned into her Black Wing Armor and slashed the woman with her sword, The drinker of Fairy Tail fell on the ground unconsciously, The whole crowd started cheering the armor girl.

"And that's it folks...Cana is down...We've got another competitor going to Semi-Finals and it's ERZAAAAA !" Makarov shouted in the mic and everyone cheered for the red-haired mage while shouting and cheering up for her.

"That's Erza for you !"

"She is so hot !"

"Man, If i could a girlfriend, As strong and beautiful as her !"

"There is no one like her, Might as well take her !"

"Hahahahhaa, Like that would happen, She would only go out with some strong and handsome, Probably not arrongant !"

"Naruto...Yeah, She could only go out with Naruto !"

"Erza x Naruto, Naruto x Erza...Wohooooo, They would make a great couple !" These words were of the crowd, Even though they didn't mean it, Or it would happen, But both the blonde and the re-quip mage were blushing so hard, That there faces were comparable to red tomatoes. The red-haired mage took her seat and looked at the arena.

"It is time for the final battle...An S-Class Mirajane...And worthy of becoming S-Class, The mysterious, The great Mystogan !" The 3rd master of Fairy Tail growled and the blue-haired mage started walking towards arean, Mirajane was also going there, And they both finally reached the place. The transformation mage already took her fighting pose, But Jellal was quite calm.

"And, Let the final battle of Round #2..." The master screamed, As soon as Mirjane heard these words, She quickly started transforming in her **Satan Soul, **Wasting no time Mystogan quickly summoned his **Lightning Wave Sword** because he combined, His **Wave Sword** and **Lightning Sword**, And mixed his **Flame Sword** with two normal swords.

"**Satan Soul !**" Mira growled as her transformation was finally completed, Everyone could feel the heat of the battle.

"**Blazing Flame Sword V2, Lightning Wave Sword !**" The stave mage yelled as his preparations were complete as well.

"And Staaaart !" The 3rd master of the Fairy Tail growled in the mic, Everyone's heart beat got very fast, Seeing as this was the first match of so powerful wizards.

* * *

"Haaaaa !" Mirajane yelled as she ran towards the mysterious mage with incredible force, "**Lightning Rain !**" Mystogan growled as he jumped in the air and slashed his lightning wave sword, It started raining, The water was quite something, When one drop fell on Mira's arm, She felt the pain and then tried to dodge all the drops because she didn't want to lose the battle. "I've had enough of these, **Darkness Stream !**" The demon girl shouted and extended her hand forward, A magic circle appeared and out of a lot of hands in black color came out and deflected the blue-haired mage's spell, Mirajane quickly flew and punched Mystogan in the stomach, But the mage had blocked it using his sword, The man slashed his fire sword at Mirajane, Who blocked it with her one free hand.

"I've got an advantage, I can fly !" Said the girl as she rolled and now she was above the mysterious mage, She started flying down and crashed in the ground, Mystogan was crashed in the ground, The girl then flew again and attempted to crash him again. He quickly started using his lightning wave sword and released lightning from it. When it struck the demon girl she unwillingly had to let go of Jellal's swords and the man landed safely.

"_Well this is harder than i thought !" _Mystogan thought with a sweat drop, It really wasn't his fault, The demon girl was pretty powerful, Having the powers of _Demons_, So she was strong and the man also had another disadvantage as well, She could fly and well he couldn't.

"Mystogan, Let's stop wasting time !" Mira said and with that extended her palm-opened hand. "**Demon Blast !**" The girl yelled and a large ball of dark energy emerged within the lady's hand and through it a gigantic beam was fired. The blue-haired mage quickly swing his both swords back, And slashed them with his full force, "**Lightning Flame Wave, Blast !**" The eye-tattoed mage growled and released a bast of three different colors, Orange, yellow and blue. Both beams connected but the one that Jellal had fired pierced through Mira's like it was nothing and was heading towards the white-haired girl. The woman tried to jump but that attack still struck her arm, Making her bleed. The blood was falling off of her arm.

* * *

"Amazing power, They are both strong !"

"Not the strongest, That would be Laxus, But good !"

"They are great !"

"I've gotta agree, Sis and Mystogan are really going at it !" Naruto said to his friends who were by his side.

"Yeah,...Is Mira using more power than she usually does !" The re-quip mage said with a confused face and got a nod from everyone, She then continued watching the fight along with Naruto and the others nearby.

* * *

"_Damn !"_ She thought and quickly ran towards the stave mage and punched him in the stomach, Mystogan not being able to react quickly, Got another fist to his face and then an upper-cut to his chin making him fly, However, He quickly regained his composure and threw one of his sword up in the air, It stuck in the ceiling as he had planned, And with the help of **Magical Strings**, He pulled himself up saving himself from a fatal blow that the demon mage was going to land onto him.

"**Burning Explosion !**" The man growled as his flame blade started glowing fire out of it. The mage quickly landed on the ground with his lightning wave sword still stuck in the air, The man landed on the ground and started running around Mirajane, Which confused her to the highest degree, The blue-haired man jumped at her and slashed, The girl tried to block it with her arm, But as soon as it connected with her body it exploded, The blue-haired mage had a grin on his face. When the smoke cleared the girl still had her hand connected with the blade, Shocking Mystogan. She then punched the mage in the stomach again, Her immense strength was so high that the stave mage sput and quickly slashed his sword, When the smoke occured he took the chance and jumped back a little.

"_Great, I'll have to face her immense strength, She truly is his sister !" _Jellal thought as he remembered how Mirajane almost made a hole in his abdomen, But his thoughts were interrupted suddenly, When he heard the woman's voice.

"Mystogan !" The transformation mage roared as she came out of the smoke like a whirlwind, And was heading towards the blue-haired mage, With a black ball full of energy within in her hand. The woman was very close to the stave mage but Mystogan quickly jumped and held onto his Magic string that was still floating in the air. Mirajane started flying towards him and as her hand moved closer to his face with the black ball, The mysterious mage in a fast pace pulled the magic string with all his might, Causing the sword to come out and fell on the ground fastly, The mage suffered a little pain, But it was nothing compared to what he could've gotten from Mirajane.

"I've gotta finish this, Now...The sword of lightning, The blade of flame and the destruction causing flame sword, Combine and give me strength to fight !" Mystogan yelled and quickly merged his swords, This grew bright, And let out intense light which prevented everyone from watching what was happening. The light cleared up revealed a standing Jellal with his hands in his sword, This sword was **The Rainbow Light Sword**, The one that defeated Denwa in one blow.

"**Rainbow Blast !**" Mystogan murmured as he slashed his sword towards the still-in-the-air Mira, It released a very powerful raibow-colored blast which was headed towards Mirajane.

"_I can't lose yet, Not without giving my all..._**Soul...Extinction !**" The demon girl started gathering energy from the surrounding area between her hands, which took the form of a large, black globe. The globe then fired a large black beam, And it clashed with the blue-haired mage's Raibow Blast.

"Haaaaaaaa !" Both mages yelled as they put more and more energy into their attacks, Finally there was a huge explosion and smoke flew everywhere, The shockwave was so powerful and intense that the arena itself was shaking, All the high-classed mages like Erza and Naruto, Were the only ones who could stand this energy, Not to mention the master and his arrogant grandson. After a while the smoke slowly cleared and revealed that Mirajane was on the ground in her normal form, While Mystogan was standing now having much bruises.

* * *

"Wow, What power !"

"I'd say !"

"Not as strong as Naruto's but...Amazing !"

"There is no doubt, So this is the power of an S-Class wizard !"

* * *

"And she is out, The winner is Mystogan and with that we have our selected participants for the Semi-Finals !" The master growled as loudly as he could taking everyone's attention even Naruto's, Because he wanted to hear who will he be fighting !

"The Semi-Finals fighters are, Erza...Naruto...Laxus and finally the winner of this battle...Mystogan !" Makarov said with a worried look, What was it that was worrying him, It wasn't that, He was looking at Mirajane, Whose top was a little bit burned and was trying to enjoy the moment but was unfortunately interrupted.

"Who is fighting who ?" Naruto asked getting impatient with a twitching eye-brow, Seeing the master's reactions towards his sister, But shrugged it off and prepared himself for the name who he will be fighting.

"_Not Erza, No Erza...I really don't wanna hurt her !"_ The blonde mage thought as he saw the master sighing before answering.

"The fighters will announced just before their fight, It is to keep people interested Hahahahahaa !" The master and with that said, Told the others that the competition will resume tomorrow on the same time as it was today, So the mages started leaving. Today Naruto was quite lucky, First he didn't have to face strong opponents, Second...He didn't have to confront Laxus for any kind of reason, Currently he was walking with the mysterious mage and they both took a rest.

* * *

_**The Day Of The Semi-Finals :**_

* * *

"It seems everyone is here !" The master said as he looked at the filled-up crowd and then looked at the four special seats that were reserved for the Semi-Finalists, This room was pretty different than the Deciding Room, It's fighting arena was five times bigger than the first room, But had the same seats for crowd and same place for Makarov as well. Everyone looked at their master to speak.

"The first round will be..." Said the master purposely as he tried to keep this information towards himself, But he had to tell so he continued.

"Between..." Makarov whispered with a grin and continued his keeping-the-suspence scheme.

"No, Not between Will be between !" The 3rd master said but as he saw a pissed-off Erza the man got very tensed, He lowered the degree of his scheme but still continued on the strategy.

"Naruto vs..." The old man said and all the men and women in the crowd had stars in their eyes, While the blonde himself started praying.

"_No Erza, No armor, No sword...No no no no, Swords are okay because Jellal also has swords, But no red hair, and armor !"_ Said the sweating vibration mage as he kept sweating, The blonde when heard his competitors name he got all serious and started walking towards the arena. A man walked in the arena, It was Laxus.

"Naruto vs. Laxus is the battle of Semi-Finals...But in the second battle !" The master said with a dark grin, Both blondes who had walked to the arena, Felt embarrassed and started walking back, But stopped when they heard Makarov's voice.

"Naruto...Laxus, Your match is first !" Makarov said and which annoyed the others to a point, Where they wanted to kill him but, Both blondes didn't show any anger and walked towards the arena. Laxus threw his coat away, Which was caught by Evergreen and his Magic Headphones as well, They were handled by Freed. This was the first time he took these things out, And that only proved one thing, That Laxus thought of Naruto as a worthy opponent.

"Woah, He threw them away for the first time !"

"Yeah, The battle of vibration and lightning !"

"Man i can feel the heat up here !"

"I'm regretting that i came !"

"Show him Naruto !" An injured Natsu with bandages all over him, The dragon slayer said with a proud grin.

"Aye sir !" Happy said as he agreed with his best friend.

"Well both have incredible skills !" Gray added with a smirk, He also had bandages all over his body.

"Gray is right, It's hard to decide !" Mirajane muttered with a shocked look.

"The one who is the most manlier will win !" Elfman mumbled with a proud face, Showing a sign that he believe in the blonde.

"_I hope Naruto wins, Because i don't wanna fight him !"_ Erza thought with a mixed look of excitement and shockness.

"Go Naruto !" Cana yelled and had a smile on her face, She also had a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"Well he saved me, without even letting that bastard notice, So he could win !" Loke whispered as he remembered how the man saved him from critical injuries.

"_Naruto !" _Mystogan thought with an observing look as he looked at both the blondes.

"I was really looking forward, To fight you Laxus !" The vibration mage said with an excited grin.

"Well, You won't hurt your master would you !" The lightning mage mocked the blonde, But Naruto didn't lose his cool, And kept his grin intact.

"And begin !" Master Makarov shouted in the mic, Making everyone's heart stop, Everyone's moment stopped and no one was moving, Because they were about to witness a battle, An amazing and devastating match was about to begin.

"Haaaaaaaa !" Were the sounds of Laxus and Naruto as they rushed towards each other.

**The End Of Chapter #14 :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** :**_

* * *

_Hi Guys...Well How Was The Chapter ? _

_Finally The Secret Revealed Huh ! Well As You Can Tell That The Main Antagonist Of My Story Will Be Asura, So Whenever Sir Mashima Releases The Last Chapter Of Fairy Tail Manga, I'll Start My Final Saga...(I've Already Wrote The Whole Script Of Final Saga, During My Exams Yahooo But It Won't Be Coming Before 3 Years, 4 Years, Well As Long As Fairy Tail Runs, It Won't)_

_Did You Like Natsu Vs. Gray ? It Was One Of My Craziest Fights, I Was Really Afraid That I Won't Be Able To Write A Good One, But I'm Pretty Happy With The Results, And That Goes For Mirajane Vs. Mystogan As Well..._

_I'm Really Sorry About Mirajane Vs. Mystogan, As You Can See, I'm Running Out Of Ideas For Fighting...Which Is Why I Want Some Time To Plan The Two Best Fights That Will Happen In This Saga, I Hope You Can Understand._

_I Skipped Cana Vs. Erza, Because You Guys Knew The Answer, But Other Than That, I Showed Complete Details In Elfman Vs. Naruto And As Well As, Laxus Vs. Loke...This Saga, I'm Really Loving It, And It's All For You Guys. Lately I've Been Thinking About It And This Saga Has Helped Me Taking My Fighting Skills To The Next Level, So I'll Do "Fairies Fighting Competition" Every Fairy-Tail-Year. And The Next One Would Be Around Canon Probably._

_And Also I'll Allow You Guys To Pick The Competitors And Their Opponents As Well, But The Results, Well I'll Be The One To Make The Decision Of That._

* * *

_**NOW ABOUT THE CHAPTER :**_

* * *

_Now Wasn't This A Crazy Cliff-Hanger, I Know, I Know...Well Expect Laxus And Naruto's Fight To Be The Best. Because I'll Put All My Efforts, My Skills, My Power, My Will...And Everything I've Learned Up Until Now Into This Chapter...I'll Make It The Best Fight I Can Possibly Make._

_Now These Were Some Good Points, But I've Got Some Heavy And Unbearable Things To Say :_

_Chapter #15 - The Semi-Finals, I Already Have A Release Date, Which Is Good Thing. But...Well Just Read The Release Date And You'll Be Shocked...Here It Is = 11/05/2014...I Know It's Pretty Far, But You Should Know That I've Got Two Stories To Recover And I Also Have A Hole In My Story, And That Is Chapter #11...SO I GOTTA COMPLETE CHAPTER #11 BEFORE RELEASING CHAPTER #15. So I Hope You'll Understand So See You Guys Soon, Yeah By The Way. Whenever You Guys See An Update In The Story Just Check Out The 11th Chapter, Because In The Next Update. It'll Have Some Partial-Action-Packed Material In It, Not Just Some Details About Naruto's Magic XD_

_But Understand, The Only Reason I've Put The Release Date Far Is Because,...Well I Don't Want Any Of My Fights To Look Similar, And I Want This One TO BE THE ABSOLUTE BEST ! And Yeah, Why Did Name The King Asura, Well It's Used A Lot, But It Just Sounds Cool to Me !_

_So That's It...If You Guys Have Any Questions Concerning The Great History Just ASK ME. And I'll Respond As Soon AS Possible._

_By The Way, Which Was Your Favorite Fight, Natsu Vs. Gray, Or Mystogan Vs. Mirajane ? Tell Me That In That Review. (I Know)_

_**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever The Hell You Are Having !**_  
_**Stickermans50 Over and Out !**_


	15. The Epic Semi-Finals

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

**CAUTION**_ : _**Those Who Haven't Read The Updated Version Of Chapter #2 And #5, Will Not Be Able To Understand Or Enjoy The Chapter To It's Full Extent, I Would Suggest Reading Chapter #2, #5, Before Reading This. (This Doesn't Apply To Those, Who Started Reading My Story After 10th October. 10/10/2014 Or Those Who Read Them Because Of The Note In Chapter #13)**_._

_Hi Guys, Usually Not The One To Leave Notes On The Top, But Just Wanted To Say, Today Is Not 11/10/2014, It's Not Even 11/01/2014...So Why ? Why Did I Upload This Chapter So Soon ? Well The Answer Is Simple And Easy, It's Because Of You Guys, Really Those Positive And Awesome Reviews Fill My Heart With Joy And I Just Couldn't Bring Myself To Do As Planned, So Here It Is My Latest Chapter With My Best Fight, I Hope You Guys Like What You Read, Now One Thing...This Was Also A 100 Review Special. But I'm Thinking About Releasing One More Chapter On Halloween, So You'll Get A Chapter On Halloween, And This Chapter...What ? I Wasn't Going To Post This Till 11/10/2014. But Can't Keep A Chapter Away. Please Review And Enjoy This Chapter._

* * *

_**Sage #4**__** : **__**Fairies Fighting Competition**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #15 - The Epic Semi-Finals**

"And begin !" Master Makarov shouted in the mic, Making everyone's heart stop, Everyone's moment stopped and no one was moving, Because they were about to witness a battle, An amazing and devastating match was about to begin.

"Haaaaaaaa !" Were the sounds of Laxus and Naruto as they both started generating magical power around their bodies, Laxus with his yellow lightning aura, While Naruto with his vibration dark-violet colored aura. As soon as they heard the master's approval to begin the fight, They rushed towards each other.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

_"Okay, Let's say i believe you and Rayleigh-sensei was actually Dragon, But what does that make me, A dragon slayer ?" Said the confused young blonde, Who had just heard the story of his father-figure's life, And how great he was. The black-haired mage sighed and grinned darkly before answering._

_"Naruto was it ? As you can see, You can fire blasts from your mouth which only a dragon slayer can do, And you don't get motion-sickness unlike other Dragon Slayers, Let's just say you are the best generation of Dragon Slayers, Having the power to slay dragons while using normal magic, And not to mention you have the same Aura as Rayleigh had, and if i'm correct, Well i'm sure that he must've tried to apply the legend of the __**Power Boosting Magical Orb**__ as well as, the mighty __**Golden Magic Orb**__...That's all you'll hear from me, And yeah our fifteen minutes are over my friend...Remember the name ASURA !" The guild master of the dark heart, Plainly said as he giggled through the whole conversation leaving a clueless Naruto, The blonde was very confused and his confusions could be solved by only one man, Himself._

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"Man, It's just their power !"

"They haven't even started fighting !"

"I'll say !"

"They could destroy the whole arena...!"

"These two are undoubtedly the strongest mages Fairy Tail has got !"

"I'll say !"

* * *

**Naruto Vs. Laxus :**

* * *

"Haaaaa !" Both mages growled as they both started towards one another, The lightning mage had lightning magical aura around his body, While Naruto having his dark-violet colored vibration magical aura. The former ninja punched Laxus, Who quickly blocked it and threw his free fist at Naruto, The other blonde also stopped his hand, Both struggling to over power the other, And released more of their power as they did that, The power of these two was the highest in the guild, That was for sure.

Laxus was starting to push the vibration mage but when he saw a smirk on Naruto's face, He got all tensed up and the reason for that smirk was Naruto's right hand, The vibration mage was putting magic energy in his hand and was making a blast attack. The lightning mage was too late and there was a huge explosion when the newest Fairy released his **Vibration Blast**. Smoke was flying everywhere and nothing could be seen, But the powers could be felt.

The smoke started clearing up, The audience was shocked as hell as they couldn't see Laxus or Naruto, But they weren't the ones on fault, The blonde duo was moving at such high speeds that their eyes weren't capable of watching such things.

Although they couldn't see anything, They could easily hear the sounds of clashing of the mighty warriors, If we would see it through Makarov's eyes, We would see : Naruto tried to punch the second generation dragon slayer, Who ducked and saved himself from a vibration-imbued fist,

The lightning mage tried to upper-cut the vibration mage who jumped to dodge the attack and while at it,

He released another powerful blast through his hands which struck Laxus' stomach area, The endurance of the lightning mage was very incredible as he just pushed back from that attack and quickly kicked the blonde in the waist area, sending him flying, The arrongant grandson was quite surprised as Naruto pushed himself back by throwing a **Vibration Blast** from his feet and struck Laxus' chest with his head, As he pushed him back.

The lightning dragon slayer endured the pain, And held the blonde from the arm area and took him up and slammed Naruto in the ground, With immense speed, He was going to repeat the process but Naruto quickly fired a blast from his mouth, Seeing as it was stronger than last two attacks, Laxus quickly jumped out of the way releasing the vibration mage who quickly regained his composure and disappeared and reappeared on the other side and fired another blast and again did the same in incredible speed, Now Laxus was surrounded by multiple strong attacks coming towards him from everyside.

* * *

Laxus smirked as he jumped in the air dodging every blast, But the explosion that occured when the attacks collided was quite low, The lightning mage understood that these weren't strong attacks and was shocked to the core when he felt someone behind him, It was Naruto, The vibration mage already had a **Vibration Sphere **in his hand and struck Laxus on the back sending him crashing in the ground.

Naruto didn't lose chance and rushed towards Laxus as he summoned three clones of himself and the clones surrounded the mage, While the real one was coming from above with both his hands, Filled with strong and bigger spheres than before, As soon as the sharp magic user connected his spheres with Laxus, The man moved with lightning speed, Making the blonde miss the attack and one of his sphere touched the ground and exploded. The lightning mage kicked the ground beneath him, Electrifying the whole area, Although the real blonde was able to withstand it, His clones were pulverized.

Seeing as Naruto's clones were gone the lightning mage ran towards him with both his fist filled with lightning magic, And punched the vibration mage in the face, The blonde couldn't move and was hit by another fist to his gut and a kick to his chest, Making him spit out, This enraged Naruto, He quickly dodged another fist coming to his by ducking and hit the lightning mage with his remaining **Vibration Sphere**, Again sending him flying towards a nearby wall.

Both mages looked perfectly fine, Except for some little scratches, Which was no problem because they had an excited grin on their face.

* * *

"WTF Is happening here ?"

"Man, How can fight so hard ?!"

"Really amazing, I mean the released so much power, And yet they are still not even serious !"

"Are you sure, I mean Mystogan could take them both out !"

"Yeah like that would happen !"

"Man, Laxus and Naruto are good, I'm not even in their league !" Natsu said with his eyes popped out, His heart beating extremely fast, And having a grin of excitement on his face proved that he was enjoying the fight so far.

"Aye sir !" Happy said as he flew around Natsu like a cat, Oh sorry he is a cat.

* * *

**Naruto Vs. Laxus :**

* * *

"I think, We should get serious..." The lightning blonde suggested with a evil-like smirk, And only recieved a postive nod from Naruto.

They both completely shut down their powers and, Then in a flash started releasing their magic power, The blonde and Laxus were releasing so much power, That even Makarov was shocked as hell, These two could become wizard saints easily.

When their powers stopped rising, Both had the exact same amout of power and strength, Laxus was chuckling as he had finally met a challenge, So was the vibration mage because he wanted to get Laxus back, Because of that little stunt he had pulled in their first meeting.

"Enough powering up, Let's play...!" Naruto requested with low voice and got the same answer, He had given Laxus, A positive nod.

Naruto ran towards Laxus and was about to punch him in the jaw, But suddenly disappeared and was behind him right now, The mage tried to punch Laxus' shoulders with his both hand, But his attempt failed when the lightning mage jumped very little and spread his arms, The vibration mage's hands went past, The arrongant grandson quickly closed his shoulders again trapping the vibration blonde's arms in his arms.

The lightning mage smirked as he hit Naruto's face by his head with lightning imbued in it, The arrogant blonde kept hitting Naruto, And it was a really impressive idea of Laxus' to trap Naruto. But his trick stopped working when the vibration mage opened his mouth and started gathering energy to release a powerful blast from his mouth. The lightning mage quickly left the sharp magic user's arms and jumped back seeing the magnitude of the attack, The lightning mage knew that deflecting it would be impossible and so he decided to reveal his secret.

"**Vibration Blasssst !**"..."**Lightning Dragon's : Roaaaar !**"...Both growled in perfect unison, As soon as their beams collided, It made the whole area shake and that was really bad, And to top it off the vibration blonde was shocked because of this latest news, That, Laxus was a dragon slayer, But even so Naruto tried his best and continued his attack and so did Laxus, After a while the beams couldn't over power each other, So it caused a huge explosion and with the explosion smoke started flying everywhere, Blinding everyone, Except the ones who could feel vibrations, Or the ones who could smell nicely.

The sounds of clashing of these worriors could easily be heard, Laxus kicked Naruto, But was it was caught by Naruto and he started spinning Laxus, The vibration mage kept spinning the lightning mage, And when he saw that now would be a great time to leave him, The former ninja left the boy's leg sending him to a nearby wall but much to everyone's shock, Another Naruto was already there and kicked Laxus,

The real blonde quickle towards him and jumped towards lightning mage struck his stomach with his head, Making the man growl in pain, Laxus quickly elbowed Naruto on the back and then kneed him on the chest, And quickly released a roar which enveloped the vibration mage and again another explosion occured,

When the smoke caused by the explosion cleared up, It revealed Naruto, With a little blood coming out of his lower lip reaching his chin, The lightning mage landed safely on the ground and smirked seeing this, Naruto wiped the blood by the sleeve of his shirt.

* * *

"_Damn it, Releasing my power for Elfman was a bit of a mistake, If it wasn't for that, We would be completely even...Guess i'll just have to try !"_ The former ninja thought as his smirked and looked at his opponent, The lightning mage still had his evil-like smirk on.

This time the first one to make the move was Laxus, The arrongant grandson rushed towards the blonde, And lightning aura started enveloping his body, He punched the Naruto with all his might, Which was blocked by the vibration mage's right arm. "**Sharp Magic : Arms !...Vibration Body !**" The blonde had murmured these words before puting his arm between himself and the dragon slayer.

Naruto without losing any time, And seeing that his opponent was shocked, The vibration mage quickly upper-cut the second generation dragon slayer, And then kicked the Laxus in the hip area, And punched him on the thigh, And finally kicked the man's chin with a following attack by the elbow to the stomach. Laxus fell on the ground, After all these attacks were all used with the newest Fairy Tail mage's vibration and sharpness coating.

"_When could he use two kinds of magics ?!"_ The utterly shocked mage murmured as he was again struck by another fist sending him crashing towards a wall, Giving the walls some cracks. The lightning mage quickly regained him composure, He opened his shirt buttons and threw it away, Showing his abbs and mascular body.

"Well Naruto, You've given me quite a fight, It seems showing off your strength yesterday was a bad idea after all, Anyways...Up until now you've been keeping up with me, But let's see how you handle my power when it's four times stronger !" The lightning mage smirking announced making everyone present wide-eyed.

"_He is right, Even though i should be able to use at least my 75% power, So far i've only been using 25% and well, It seems i can't access more of it,...Damn, Stop talking to yourself and attack him before he gets fully powered up...Well gotta mix Chakra and Magic power, Won't as good as yesterday, But it'll be as high as his 50%...JUST TRY IT NARUTO !"_ The former ninja thought as he felt a little regret about his decision, But thought that it was past, And now he had to win the battle...No matter what. The lightning mage started powering up and so did Naruto, Laxus was quite shocked when his power reached 50%, Naruto's was equal to him but smirked maniacally as his power grew twice than the vibration mage.

Seeing as they both powered up, The opponents rushed towards each other with smirks on their face. The lightning mage punched Naruto, Who moved to his right, However a scratch appeared on his cheek, The vibration mage punched Laxus in the stomach, The second generation dragon slayer didn't show much affect and did the same move as Naruto, But the difference was, It hurt way more, The lightning mage kicked Naruto in the face and before he could fly off because of the impact, Laxus quickly grabbed him from his hair, And kept punching in the stomach, After three punches the blonde spit out blood out of his mouth and after that every punch had the same affect, This showed how strong Laxus was, But the vibration mage wasn't to be underestimated.

* * *

The second dragon slayer kept repeating it and on the final attempt Naruto's blood came out and fell on Laxus' eyes, Even though the blonde ninja was in a pretty bad shape he managed to use this opportunity and fired his strongest blast towards his opponent, Which pushed the guy back a lot, But didn't affected much, Seeing as the arrongant grandson was still wiping the blood off from his face, Naruto quickly took opportunity and kicked his knee with all his might making the mage lose balance and fell on the ground and then he jumped a lot high in the sky and fell with incredible speed as he kneed the man in the chest, Laxus growled in pain, Although he was strong and all, His magic didn't protect his body like Naruto's vibration and sharp magic.

The lightning dragon slayer wiped the blood and grabbed the other blonde from the neck. And punched his arms using his free hand, He used so much strength on those attacks that Naruto couldn't even move his arms.

"Naruto, How will you fight now ? Your arms are usele-..." The lightning mage was cut short when he saw a smirk on Naruto's face, Which infuriated him to the highest degree, Laxus then, Again resumed attacking the blonde's arms, Then legs, Then his whole body. The screaming vibration mage was suffering so much pain that it was unbearable, Even for the viewers and specially his fans.

Naruto had lost hope and was starting to close his eyes, The eyes that were open for the whole tournament, The eyes that had seen pain and happiness, Were about to be closed, because their owner was losing the will to continue fighting, The barrage of fists never stopped, Whole body shedding blood, Shirt ripped-off, Showing his mascular body but filled with blood all over.

* * *

"Narutooooooooooooooooooooooooo !" This voice, It belonged to a certain fellow guild member, But who ?

"This is not the Naruto i know, You said you would kick his ass, Was all of that just some plain piece of trash which you spilled, I think no...Because the Naruto i know never goes back on his words, I'm having my doubts, Are you really the one who defeated Lucas, No you weren't and if you are...THEN PROVE YOURSELF DAMMIT !" This voice belonged to Natsu, The one who considered the vibration mage a great warrior and a great man, Not some one who would lose to Laxus, Or any one else, Because he was the man, In which the salamader had believed in, Although the blonde managed to open his eyes, They were closed as soon as 10 mores fists were thrown at him, These words weren't enough to open his eyes.

"Naruto, Open your eyes and fight !" This voice was someone else's, Even in that condition Naruto could tell it was a woman's voice, A very warm voice, The one he loved, It was Erza's voice, The one who he had vowed to protect in his heart.

"Come on, I know you can win, Because...Because i...Believe in you Naruto !" Said the girl with a little bit of tears in her eyes, These words, These tears, These things were something that Naruto never wanted to see the girl he loved having tears, Unless they were of happiness.

"Hahahahahhaa, That's enough girly, He won't wake up now !" The lightning dragon slayer coldly stated as he started preparing his breath attack, But just when he was about to attack a very strong punch was struck to his face, And it was still connected with the face and started glowing, The vibration mage released a powerful **Vibration Blast **which seemed to do the trick he had thought of.

The lightning mage was pushed back, Seeing as Laxus was again running for him. Naruto quickly summoned one hundred clones and even gave one of them his 5% magical energy so that he could hold the lightning mage for at least 15 seconds. The former ninja definately had a plan, But now was the time to see if it would work.

The blonde's eyes were filled with hope and he was again ready to beat the crap out of Laxus. It was all thanks to Erza, And Natsu. Naruto's respect for Natsu had grown a lot seeing as how he cared for his friends was astounding, The vibration mage quite happy that the re-quip mage at least believed in him, And slowly would make her fall in love with him. But that all came later right now, The most important thing was to win !

"_Alright, Haven't used this move in a while but gotta give it a try !"_ The vibration wizard thought to himself as he extended his palm-opened hand up in the air, And started gathering his remaining magical power, Just in a second a sphere, But much thicker and stronger appeared in his palm.

"**Lightning Dragon's : Roar !**" The lightning wizard growled as he took care of all the clones, Except for the one with some additional power, This clone quickly ran towards Laxus and started running around him, He wasn't trying to attack but was trying to buy some time for the real one. After one minute the lightning mage understood what the clone was trying to do and, He quickly dealt with him by only **Lightning Punch**. The second generation dragon slayer turned towards the real one and started laughing as he saw him.

* * *

"Is that how you are going to defeat me ?" Said the arrogant grandson as he kept laughing while pointing towards, A human-sized dark-violet colored ball in his hand.

"_He is right, My move was five times bigger when i defeated Mamoru and he is obviously stronger than Mamoru...Damn it all, I don't have any magic power left !" _The vibration mage thought with a disappointed and worried look, As he glanced at his **Vibration Emperor**.

"_What can i do ? Erza has put her faith in me, She believes in me and so does Natsu...What should i do ? They believe in me, But...I'm not believing in myself, If i believe in myself...If i trust my strength, I can do this...Only one percent magical power left and i'll add that to my __**Vibration Emperor**__, Every little bit counts...!"_ The former ninja thought as he looked at Erza one last time before putting everything he had in him, Inside his attack.

"Naruto, I'll give you a chance, Make that ball as big as you can, That is if you've got any more magic left, Hahahahahaa. It's over, I must say you are the only one capable of giving me a nice fight, All others are really pathetic...Anyways, It was nice fighting ya, **Lightning Dragon's...**" Said the man as he swung his fist back to throw it back and end the fight.

"_Okay, Here goes one last bit of my into the attack it this doesn't do it...I know it'll work !"_ The vibration wizard thought and started putting his last bit of power into his strongest spell.

"**Breakdown Fist !**" Laxus roared as he finally threw his fist at Naruto, Which made a magic circle appear, And out of it an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning was generated, Which was headed towards the sharp magic user. Meanwhile the former ninja put all his magical power in the spell, The ball got a little bigger, Very little that it wasn't even measurable, The lightning fist was coming towards the newest member of Fairy Tail and all of a sudden there was a flash.

This wasn't surely created by Laxus, Because he had pulled his fist back, It was released from Naruto, The blonde had somehow gotten some magical power inside his body and was currently glowing dark-violet.

"_My magical power, How the hell did it increase, Wait...This isn't my magical power, It's...It's Sensei's. This magical power, This life force, It belongs to Rayleigh-sensei...But how ?, Well i gotta think about that later ! Right now i should use this power, Although my spell wouldn't grow that much, Because it only filled 25% portion of my magical orb, But it'll do !"_ Naruto thought as his ball of magical energy got twice as bigger.

"What the hell ? How are you getting more magical power than you have !" Said an infuriated and pissed off Laxus as he looked at ball, Twice as his size.

* * *

"Laxus, You underestimated me and...Now it's time to end this, **Vibration**..." The former ninja said as he finalized all the things, He was ready to throw the ball, The lightning mage was shocked, But even so he smirked.

"I'm surprised ! Really but i don't think that spell would be enough to beat me...**Lightning Dragon's : Heavenward...**" The s-class mage roared as he raised his hands and formed lightning between them, forming a very large spear out of it. While the newest member's spell was completely stabilized and ready to throw.

"**Emperor !**"..."**Halberd !**"...Both mage growled in a perfect unison, Laxus hurled his lightning-made spear, While Naruto tossed his giant **Vibration Emperor** ball, In a blink of an eye, These attacks collided, Trying to over power one another, The lightning mage put more and more energy in the spear, But Naruto on the other hand couldn't put anymore energy into the ball, As he already at his limit. The vibration mage couldn't do anything and there was an explosion, This explosion was the biggest as of yet, It blew air so fast that some of the week guys started flying in the place, Even the strong wizards like Natsu and Gray were being pushed back, Mystogan, Erza and Mirajane were also having hard time. Makarov was the only one who was in complete control.

The whole place was shaking, A little bit of lightning along with vibrations, Could be felt everywhere in the whole room, And all of this tremendous power, Coming from only two persons was quite an accomplishment. The smoke that was created because of the explosion started disappearing and when it was completely over. Everything was clear and everything could be seen. But to see people had to get their balance back, And the wind was still blowing but was getting weaker and weaker by the second, Finally all the viewers looked at the arena.

Naruto and Laxus, Both were standing. The lightning mage had a smirk on his face, And he only had a scratch on his right arm, Although this wasn't a small scratch, But compared to the wounds that the vibration mage had, This was not even comparable. The sharp magic user had blood flowing down to the ground from both his arms. He also had blood coming from the forehead. The vibration mage was breathing hard and was barely able to stand, Whereas Laxus had his breath under control and somehow when the s-class wizard released his power, It was back to hundred percent.

* * *

"_I had fit three batteries filled with electricity right under this place !"_ The lightning mage thought to himself as he looked under him, He had cheated and even though should been out of power, He absorbed the magic from the batteries beneath his feet. It was all a plan, Using the smoke as a diversion. The vibration mage had no way of powering up, Even Laxus didn't have any sources now but still he had already charged up and his energy was back to full.

"Impressive, Most impressive. You are still standing, Which is really astounding, But as you can see i still got a lot of power left, Being struck by my attack and still standing huh, No matter i'll just end this by my hands now. You don't have any power left, Give up...Or !" The lightning mage mockingly stated and started walking towards the other blonde with lightning engulfed in his fist, The lightning mage kicked Naruto in the stomach which made him cough out blood, and then jumped and punched him on the head, Making him fall on the ground. Laxus sent him rolling on the ground with another kick to the waist.

There was no power, No hope left. The last power he had was gone as well, And this time not even Erza's voice was going to do the trick.

"_Is there any hope left now ? It's really funny though. I got a power boost and am losing, I'm we-...Wait, That power boost filled my magical tank 25%, What about my chakra !"_ As Laxus was moving towards to finish the job, The vibration discovered something, Something that will help him in the fight.

"_Let's see, Yes there is some chakra in my body, I can feel it...Okay no time to use new attacks but, I don't have any chakra moves, So i'll have to use my magic attacks with chakra...That would be quite an accomplishment !"_ Naruto thought and surprised everyone when he stood on his feet. The one shocked the most was his opponent, Naruto decided that this time, He would start the battle, He would attack first, And so he ran towards the shocked mage, And punched him in the abdomen with a chakra imbued punch, Then quickly ducked and abrubtly jumped, Upper-cutting the lightning dragon slayer. Even though the chance was slim, Naruto still wanted to try it and he was battling his hardest battle ever. There was no one as strong as Laxus that he had face.

Laxus was still very strong and quickly regained his composure by elbowing the former ninja's back, Followed by a knee to the face. Making him fall on the ground again.

"Naruto, You really are impressive, But i'm sorry i want the title !" Said the smirking lightning mage. He kicked on-the-ground Naruto in the abdomen and kept doing it, The reason match was still going on was, Neither had the vibration lost consciousness nor had he said about giving up.

This time the lightning mage wasn't going to make any mistake, And so he started gathering power in his mouth to throw off a roar.

* * *

_**Inside The Mindscape :**_

* * *

"What is that ? Another magical orb, But how, And this one has a completely different color, It's golden in color. !" Naruto said and moved towards the orb and as soon as he tried to get his newly found energy to work, A person appeared out of it and it was Rayleigh.

"Well, Naruto...If you are seeing this, Then the legend of the **Superior Orb**, Is true. This is something that i read somewhere, As you can see you can use this orb, It's completely your's. It grows strong when your normal orb gets strong, This is very similar to **Second Origin**, But there is a gigantic difference, Second Origin means the second orb with same power, However this magical orb, Known as the **Superior Orb** has four times the power of the user's real power, And it can only be activated by your will, If your will is strong, Then you can use this power !" The legendary human-shaped dragon said with a grin as he looked at his son.

"Fa...Se...Rayleigh !" Said the blonde stuttering, He was happy and at the same time sad as well.

"Naruto, I had transfered my life force into you, When two persons with same magical aura and same magic do that, Then the one who gets the life force, Will have a power boost of 25% whenever they use up all their power, That boost is called **The Boost Orb**, But your case was different, In the legend it says that if a the one who is receiving the life force has two kinds of power, Will get a completely different power up in the shape of another magical orb, Which is called the **Superior Orb** !" Said the dragon king as he took a deep breath and continued his explanation.

"This orb gets strong when the user's normal magical orb gets more powerful, But this orb is very hard to master, I would say 1000 times higher than Vibration magic, But i believe in you my son. You may have been able to open this power right now, But i don't know how many weeks, Or months, Or even years will it take you to master this move !" The white-haired man said having his grin intact.

"Rayleigh..." The vibration mage roared but got no response.

"My son, This is not me, It is a recording which i did when i gave you my life force, So i can't hear you or see you...But i can say and you can listen so listen up...!" The older wizard said and explained the Asura matter to Naruto.

"Now use this power and defeat Asura, Bring peace to this world !" These were the last words that recording said and it faded away, Leaving a saddened blonde behind.

"I will Rayleigh, I will...But right now !" The vibration mage said with determined eyes and put his hand on the **Superior Orb**.

"Woah...Awesome, This is four times stronger than my real magic power, But it seems right now i can only access 25%. And that's enough to beat Laxus up, More than enough !" Naruto said and started taking his newly-found powers and then closed his eyes.

* * *

_**Outside The Mindscape :**_

* * *

"**Lightning Dragon's : ROAAAR !**" The lightning mage growled and jumped up in the air, He started falling back and when he came very close to the fallen body of Naruto, He launched his roar making a huge explosion, This attack was done in a point-blank range, So it was for sure enough to render Naruto unconscious.

"Narutooooooooooo !" All the caring the guys and girls yelled in unison, Because they knew that this attack would do more than just knocking him out, It could kill him, There was something that surprised all of the mages and viewers there, It was Makarov. The wizard saint wasn't worried a bit, Whereas in all other matches of Laxus, He would get worried and tensed up but this wasn't worrying him in the slightest.

"_Naruto, Yesterday you had confronted me and forced me to make a promise, I had promised that if you were to fight with Laxus, I shouldn't worry about you or stop the match unless you lose consciousness or give up. Is that correct ? But how can a parent forgive themselves when their children is being attacked like that !"_ The master thought as his eyes got teary, He wanted to cry and break the promise, But he wasn't doing so. That only proved one thing that he had his utmost faith in the vibration mage, Even though it saddened his own heart. He chose to believe in Naruto.

The smoke of the explosion started clearing up, It was completely gone and revealed a very big hole in the ground. The lightning mage smirked.

"Hahahahahahha, He must be in their, I win...Hahahahhaha, No one can beat me !" He said as laughed maniacally. Though he got worried when he saw the jaw-dropped people and some of them had their eye popped out, Including Makarov himself, Natsu had stars in his eyes, What was it that was getting them so excited.

Laxus quickly turned to see what was the thing, He turned and saw Naruto, But he was different than before, But that wasn't the only change. His appearance was changed as well. His magical power was now as strong as the day before, When he had released his full power, But back then he had used his Chakra and Magical Power to get on Laxus' level, This time he had only used 25% power of his **Superior Orb** to get on that level.

* * *

Naruto's body was surrounded by, Strong and beautiful golden flame-like magical aura, Instead of dark-violet which it used to be. His hair were no longer blonde, They were in red color, His eyes were in red color as well, But they were different from the day when he had gone in the nine tails form. This color changing also occurred to his eye brows. To top this change off, His whisker marks were gone.

He was already handsome but with the whisker marks gone, He looked even more attractive. The vibration mage's clothes, Or at least his shirt was ripped apart during the battle, Revealing that his body was slightly more mascular than before. It seemed that his whole appearance was changed. Astonished by his own power boost, The blonde looked at his extended hand and saw how changed it was.

"_Cool, This power, This form...The form attained from the Superior Orb, What should it be called ? !" __**Superior Mage Mode !**__"_ The blonde thought with a grin and looked at a shocked Laxus and his grin turned in a giggle.

"_It's amazing, But i can feel the power going away, At the most, I've only got like Two Minutes with this transformation..._Laxus as you said, Let's end this !" The superior mage said with a very calm voice and looked at the mage in front of him.

"What is this power, Naru-..." The lightning mage was cut short when a fist connected with his jaw sending him flying, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the flying Laxus, The vibration mage quickly elbowed the mage in the abdomen followed by a kick to the back. Then a upper-cut to the chin, And a kick to the chest, With an incredible punch in the stomach.

Laxus fell on his knees and spit out blood, The pain was so much that it was unbearable, He was expecting some mercy from the Superior Mage, But was shocked to the core when he saw a golden sphere in Naruto's hand and was struck by in the face, Making most of his face bleeding. Naruto quickly tossed him up in the air and then as the lightning mage was coming down he opened his hand's palm and it faced towards the falling Laxus.

"**Superior Vibration...Blast !**" The transformed mage calmly stated as he released a drastically powerful blast from his hand, Which struck the lightning wizard and caused the biggest explosion yet. Debris started flying along smoke. No one could see what was happening, Because of this giant explosion. The smoke disappeared in a short while. It showed Laxus, The s-class mage was now almost as injuried as Naruto. But still this wasn't enough to win. The vibration mage extended his palm-opened hand in the air and in it a flame-like golden-colored ball started appearing. This got bigger and bigger, It was now five times bigger than an average-sized human.

"Laxus, Prepare to l-..." The most ridiculous thing that could happen, Happened. Naruto was back to his normal form, His magical aura turned back to normal. His eyes, Hair and everything turned the way they were. The only thing that remained the same was his spell, The ball was still in golden color and was full of magical power. Laxus could feel the drastic drop in the vibration mage's power, Seeing this he smirked.

"_If he manages to hit me with that, I'll definately lose, But_...Naruto...T-ry to hi-hit me w-with th-that !" Stutteringly stated the lightning mage as his whole body started glowling with lightning aura.

"**Lightning Body **!" The lightning mage got a lot faster and was moving as extremely high speed.

* * *

"_He is right, First i won't be able to control my __**Superior Vibration Emperor**__ since i'm no longer in my __**Superior Mage **__**Mode**__. And second he is moving fast, I don't have enough magical power to make another spell this stro-...Wait this is my attack, When we cancel attacks, We actually take our energy back, If i absorb the energy from the ball it would definately give me some power-up. Although it could strain my body to the highest degree, Well worth a shot !"_ The vibration mage said as he started taking his energy back from the golden ball, And it was working he completely absorbed it and his body was glowing with golden aura, Although he was in his normal form, His power was quite high and The sharp magic user was sure that he would be able to defeat Laxus.

"**Vibration Emperor Mode !**" The vibration mage growled and disappeared and started moving as fast as Laxus.

"This is it folks, This could be the finale, This final skirmish could decide the mage, WHO WILL MAKE IT TO FINALE !" The master roared in the mic, And everyone started cheering-up Laxus and Naruto.

* * *

"Yay, Naruto !"

"He held till this, I know he can do it, Go Naruto !"

"Light him up, Laxus !"

"Laxus i know you'll be the winner, Go for it !"

"Naruto, Laxus, Laxus, Naruto !"

* * *

**Back To The Fight :**

* * *

Both mages were moving at incredible speeds, The vibration mage punched Laxus, But it was stopped by Laxus' fist. The lightning mage then tried to knee the former ninja but it was stopped by Naruto's knee. Laxus quickly then kicked the other blonde on the shoulder, Which affected him quite a lot, But he had to win so he elbowed the lightning mage's knee as he ducked, Making the s-class mage lose his balance, Laxus fell on the ground, But luckily his front body was facing the sky. The vibration mage quickly jumped and tried to punch the man's face, But he quickly stopped it by giving his forearm in between. Laxus quickly imbued lightning in his other fist and struck Naruto on the waist part, And the s-class blonde quickly stood. The vibration mage coughed a little blood, As his injuries were far worse than Laxus. But immediately punched the man in the chest pushing him back.

Both were breathing hard, Had used most of their energy, Were tired as well. It was hard for both of them to even open their eyes any longer. As they were just struggling to stand, This was the last minute of the battle. Unfortunately the one who fell on the ground first was Naruto.

"According to rules, I will count to 10, And if Laxus manages to stand till then. He wins !" Makarov said plainly, And started counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4..." The 3rd master of Fairy Tail counted and continued.

"_Damn, Stand Naruto. Come on, My legs work, Using __**Vibration Emperor Mode**__, Right after using __**Superior Mage Mode**__ was a bad idea after all. Dammit !"_ Thought the mage as he tried his hardest to stand but couldn't do it, No matter how hard he tried, He couldn't stand.

"5, 6, 7, 8..." The short man continuously counted, Now only two numbers were left.

"_Just two seconds, Laxus...You can do it !"_ The s-class mage thought with a soft grin, Laughing was something even he couldn't manage in the current state.

"9...and...10..." The wizard saint finally completed the counting, What seemed like an eternity to Laxus was finally over, And so he also fell on the ground and as soon as touched the ground, He lost his consciousness.

* * *

"This is it folks, The biggest and the most exciting match of the Fairies Fighting Competition is finally over...And the winner is...LAXUS !" The old man yelled in the mic and everyone cheered for the winner, Completely forgetting about the one who was about to win the competition.

The Thunder God Tribe ran towards the lightning wizard, While the Dark Heart Annhilation rushed to the vibration mage.

"Naruto, Naruto !" Said his sister as she saw that he was unconscious and took him to the infirmary. The Thunder God Tribe did the same to Laxus.

* * *

**Back To The Arena :**

* * *

"And now moving to the second battle, Erza Scarlet Vs. Mystogan !" The master called for the mage and they came as soon as they could, Both stood in the arena.

"Haaaaaaa !" The red-haired beauty growled as she ran towards the mysterious mage, Light enveloped her body and in a flash, She was in her **Heaven's Wheel Armor**. She quickly summoned two swords in her hand and slashed the blue-haired mage. Before she could hit him, Jellal had already changed all of his staves in magical swords. The Edolas mage slashed his swords as well, Stopping her's in the process. Mystogan passed electricity through his **Lightning Wave Sword**. This really affected Erza a lot and she was having a lot of pain but the mysterious mage got worried when he saw the re-quip mage smirking. He looked up and saw 10 swords floating in the air. The Edolas mage released his swords and ran backwards to avoid the swords. But he was quite shocked to see some swords behind him as well.

Mystogan was surrounded by swords from every side. These swords were waiting for Erza's command and once they'll get it, They will go and pierce Mystogan. The red-haired mage then gave the order and all the swords were going for Mystogan.

"_Well, I didn't want to lose energy and here i'm !"_ The blue-haired mage thought as he combined all of swords, Resulting in **The Rainbow Light **sword. The mage only slashed in every direction making all the swords stop and fall on the ground. He was rather shocked when he felt a fist connected to his abdomen, It was Erza, She was already in her black wing armor and then summoned another sword and tried to slash Mystogan. The blue-haired mage jumped in the air and backwards as well.

* * *

"Erza, I'm sorry but i have to finish this fight now...**Rainbow BLAASST !**" The mage growled and released a very powerful raibow-colored blast towards Erza, The re-quip mage did what she did best and turned into her **Adamantine Armor**, A giant green magic circle appeared and it took the whole attack. Although the red-haired beauty was pushed back a little this wasn't a problem. The problem was when a blast was fired at her from behind which struck her head on, But because of the immense endurance of the armor she wasn't affect much, However Jellal threw another 100 blasts causing a giant explosion and smoke flew everywhere. When it cleared up it showed a down-for-count Erza, She wasn't moving which proved that she wasn't conscious.

"And Erza is down, It seems that Mystogan and Laxus will be in the finals, But since my grandson has a lot injuries, The Finale will be postponed for three days !" The master stated with a sigh. The red-haired mage didn't have too bad wounds, And she was in a quite nice shape. The re-quip mage along with the whole Dark Heart Annihilation team started leaving the place, A point came where everyone, But Mystogan and Erza went ahead to rest because of their intense fight, While Natsu, Gray, Cana, Loke, Elfman, Mirajane and Happy went to the hospital where the vibration mage was resting.

* * *

**In The Infirmary With Naruto :**

* * *

Naruto was sleeping in his room, There was a bench by the bed's side, On which the blonde was lying. On that bench Elfman and Mirajane were sitting, As they were the closest to Naruto in relation, Being his siblings. Whereas the other mages were sitting outside waiting for the blonde to wake up. Fortunately the doctor had informed them that the vibration mage's life was in no kind of danger and he would recover if he gets a complete rest of two or more days.

Time passed without knowing, Sun was setting slowly slowly, And finally it was 08:00 p.m of night, All others except the transformation duo had left the hospital, And even these knew that they should go and give Naruto the rest he deserves. The both stood from the bench and walked outside of the room. When they stepped outside they saw the mysterious mage coming, He was probably here to check out his best friend. The strauss duo understood that Mystogan must've taken some rest himself as he had fought the strongest woman in the guild. They both grinned seeing him.

"Oh it's you Mystogan, Don't worry. Doctor said that his life is out of danger, And Naruto will recover in a day or two !" The silver-haired woman said with a soft grin as a tear escaped her eye, Showing sadness because of his brother's state. The mysterious mage gave a nod before saying.

"That's a relief. I'll be here for a while. If he wakes up, I'll inform you guys !" Said the Mist Body of Fairy Tail with a soft grin, Although they couldn't see his smile, His eye expression said everything.

"Thanks..." Mirajane said as she sighed in relief and walked outside with her little brother.

"_Naruto you did a great job. I just hope that those transformations are worth the pain you are going through my friend !"_ Jellal thought to himself as he grinned at his friend. He had decided that it would be best if he stayed outside instead of going in. Because he didn't want to interrupt his sleep.

The dark night got even darker, Everyone that worked in the hospital had left, Except for the blue-haired mage, Who was still standing by the door. It was 10:00 p.m no one would come inside the hospital now, But the Edolas mage was quite surprised when he heard some footsteps.

* * *

The voice was getting nearer and nearer, A figure finally appeared and It was Erza. The re-quip mage had a bandage over her forehead and right forearm. She was wearing a normal dress, Which consisted of a red top and black mini-skirt. She was not in the Heart Kruez armor. She was the only who hadn't visited the blonde along with Mystogan who was also tired and both had went to their own houses to rest.

"Erza, I'm sorry about today !" Said the mysterious mage as he turned his attention to the young woman.

"It's okay, It was just a match. I'm glad i had a chance to fight someone as strong as you !" Praised the scarlet-haired girl with a soft smile, But then got serious.

"How is Naruto doing ?" She asked with a concerned look and waited desperately for the man's answer.

"Er...Erza..." This faint voice belonged to Naruto, The armor girl turned and walked to the blonde's bed.

"Well, He is not in a critical state. He should be up in a day or so !" The blue-haired mage said with a girn and started walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going ?!" Erza asked plainly, But she somehow knew the answer.

"I'm going to take a rest and practice, Since i have a big fight in three days !" The blue-haired mage replied without turning, And continued his walking.

Jellal had left the place, The red-haired beauty was currently sitting outside the room with her arms folded. The re-quip mage didn't know why but she just couldn't agree to herself to leave the blonde alone. Erza was sitting and thinking about something and stood and started walking, She walked to a corner and turned and again resumed the walking, She kept doing it for a while and finally did what she was thinking about. The red-haired beauty entered Naruto's resting room. The condition he was in was really bad having bandages all over his body. The usually-armored girl sat on the bench, That was by the bed's side.

* * *

Erza was sitting on the bench and without even knowing, It had been two hours since she came, It was already midnight. Erza thought that she should leave now and she stood from the bench and turned towards the door, When she opened it and was about to put her foot outside, A faint voice stopped her.

"Er...za." The vibration mage said, He must've used all his strength to talk.

"Yes Naruto..." Erza said with a soft grin as she closed the door, And turned towards the lying and, Waited for the blonde's answer, But she was rather disappointed when the beautiful lady found out, That he was still in his sleeping state.

The girl sat on the bench again, She was hoping that since he had spoken once, He might do it again and there was a slim chance, That the vibration mage might wake up soon. When an hour passed without Naruto saying a single word, She stood and sighed and started to leave but again stopped when she noticed that the sleeping Naruto had caught her hand. When she turned to see, The re-quip mage was quite happy to see Naruto's eyes opened.

"You...You are awake Na-..." The girl was cut off by the vibration mage.

"Don...Don't lea...ve me Erza !" These words came out of his mouth, The blonde abrubtly fell asleep as soon as he said these words. But even so his hand was still holding his love's hand. The red-haired beauty tried to remove the hand but she couldn't do it. Normally this was no problem for her but she didn't want to disturb the boy's sleep, So she once again sat on the bench while her hand still in the hand of vibration mage.

Time was passing but their hands were connected, The youngest s-class mage was getting sleepy as it was pretty late, Her head was now not in her control, It fell on the blonde's chest. It was so late and she was tired from a hard battle, And falling on Naruto's chest was normal for someone as tired as her. Their hands still connected and her head on his chest, Even though he was hurt, He didn't feel any kind of pressure instead he was smiling. The warmness Erza was getting from being in the blonde's chest was really peaceful. During the sleep when the blonde turned his head to the right where the re-quip mage's head was. Her beautiful lips were so close to the vibration mage's, They could feel each other's breathings as well. This was probably one of the best sleep for Naruto and Erza.

* * *

**The Next Day :**

* * *

The red-haired beauty was still asleep, She had a warm and soft grin on her beautiful face. The blonde was also quite relaxed.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. At first everything looked blurry to him, He couldn't see anything clearly. The mage tried to rub his eyes but some external force was holding his hand and so he couldn't do it. He blinked a few times and finally got a clear vision. The sharp magic user turned his head and saw the most beautiful girl by his side, Resting her head on his chest. Seeing as it was Erza the man blushed as red as a tomato but controlled him emotions, As he didn't want to wake his love up.

As some minutes passed, Naruto's tomato-blushing was gone. He still had a little redness but was under control now. The blonde mage grinned blissfully and looked at his Erza, The one he loved the most, The one he cared about the most. The vibration mage was thinking that will he ever be able to confess his feelings for the girl that he loved her, Even the thought about saying that made him shiver. He was afraid that he might even lose their friend ship.

But he realized now wasn't the time to worry about the future, It was to enjoy the present, The beautiful present that was sleeping by his side. Naruto tightened his grip on her already-held hand, And ran his fingers through her red hair with his other free hand. The vibration mage wanted to turn his whole body and watch her from as close as he could but he couldn't do that, Because that would cause his red rose to wake up.

Naruto used his other hand and lifted the girl's head up as gently as possible and then landed it on pillow. Naruto then completely turned his whole body towards her. The red-haired mage's breath tickling his blonde hair. His opened eyes facing her closed ones, His nose connected with her's. His lips so closer to her that he wanted to kiss the girl of his dreams. But he controlled himself and wanted to take everything slowly, Because he wasn't sure that was is one-sided or did she love him as well. Their hands were still connected with each other's.

* * *

The former ninja didn't wanna do it, But he released his hand from her's. And summoned a clone, The clone knew what his boss wanted. The clone Naruto moved towards the beautiful lady's body which was on the bench. He gently took her up and succeedingly put it on the bed with the real blonde. As soon as this was done, He walked outside and followed the other order leaving Naruto and Erza alone.

Naruto again held her hand that he had left, He brought her closer to his body and put her head closer to his chest, While he tightly hugged the girl and without even knowing he fell asleep.

"Are you serious Erza ? He had opened his eyes yesterday night !?" The beautiful sister of the blonde said with surprised look and glanced at his brother. These whispering woke the vibration mage up.

"_Who is that ? Sis and Erza !" _The vibration mage thought before opening his eyes. He slowly opened them and looked at the two beautiful ladies in front of him.

* * *

"Naruto you are awake !" Both girls said in perfect unison as they looked at the wide-eyed Naruto. The vibration mage quickly stood and jumped in the air surprising everyone to the core, And rushed towards his sister and hugged her, Quickly released her and gave Erza a warm embrace as well.

"Woah woah, What happened Naruto ?" The silver-haired woman said with a confused look.

"I'm leaving, I've decided i'm leaving !" The blonde said and quickly ran outside, After running for 10 minutes he finally reached his apartment. The mage knocked the door and Jellal opened it. He quickly ran inside and packed his bag.

"What are you doing Naruto ?" Jellal asked with a shocked look.

"I'm leaving !" Said the blonde and turned towards his shelf, He took out a scroll from inside of it.

"Where are you going ? I don't understand what are you talking about ?" The mysterious mage asked again with his confusion intact. This changed Naruto's goofing-around face into serious and looked at his friend.

"I was weak when i fought against Laxus, I want to get stronger...So i'm leaving !...Oh yeah by the way, Good luck for finals !" The vibration mage said and took his shoulder bag and put his scroll in it, And ran in the direction of Fairy Tail.

"Did Naruto come here ?" Mira and Erza asked as they arrived a minute later, Breathing hard.

"Yeah, He went to the guild h-...!" The mysterious mage couldn't even complete his sentence, And the girls had already left.

"Yo guys !" The blonde mage growled as he busted the door and entered the guild. Everyone looked at him.

"Narutooooo !" They all screamed in happiness.

"Guys, Thanks for everything...I'm leaving see ya in two years !" Naruto quickly said as he again ran towards a random direction.

"What the hell ?" Everyone again screamed, But this time they were shocked. Erza and Mira reached and they were again late.

"So he said "See ya in two years" What did he mean ?" Mirajane said and turned towards the red-haired mage hoping that she might have an answer.

"I've got no idea either !" The armor girl replied with a confused look, One man took their attention.

"He probably is going to come back once he thinks he is stronger !" This was Natsu, The girls didn't know what to say.

**The End Of Chapter #15 :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** :**_

* * *

_BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, A QUESTION...SHOULD I SKIP TO CANNON ? OR MAKE A FINALE AND THEN SKIP TO CANNON, BECAUSE I'LL ONLY STATE WHO WON AFTER THE TIME SKIP !_

_Hi Guys ! I Only Have Thing To Say, Oh My God. Really...Don't You Think As Well ? I Mean Laxus Vs. Naruto Was 6.3K, Surpassing My Former Biggest Fight By Twice Length. The One Powerful Boost And The Other Legendary Form Available To Only Those Who Have This __Superior Orb__, And I Doubt Anyone Have It, So That Means, Naruto Is The Only One Who Can Enter __The Superior Mage Mode.__  
_

_Don't Forget The Mode He Created On His Own Which Was His Final Card To Play, And It Was Great As Well, Using The __Vibration Emperor__ Spell To His Advantage And Absorbing It, And Entering A New State Called __Vibration Emperor Mode__. The Chapter Was Released 15 Days Before The Estimated Date, So Review, Review And Review !_

_Now I Can Finally Rest Easy, Seeing As The Best Fight Was Done And...And...I'm Really Sorry Because I Couldn't Find Any New Ideas For Erza And Mystogan's Fight, So I Hope That Laxus Vs. Naruto Would Be Enough To Fill The Empty Place !_

_I'm Really, Really Sorry That The Vibration Mage Had To Lose, But Well It Was Important For The Time Skip. So What Will He Know After Two Years, When He Returns With Way More Powerful And New Cool Tricks ? What Will Lucy Think Of Him ? What Will Happen On Galuna Island ? What Will Happen To The Bastard Who Will Fire His Jupiter Cannon On Erza ? What Will Happen In Tower Of Heaven ? What Will Happen To Acnologia When He'll See Vibration Magic Which Defeated Him In The Past ?_

_Actually Even I Don't Know That :-)_

_So I'll Start Writing These Scripts And Yeah Tell Me How Did You Like __The Superior Mage Mode__ ? Wasn't That Cool Huh ? Well This Form Won't Be Used For A While, Now Let Me Give You Guys A Spoiler, The Power Naruto Had Taken Was Only 25% ! So If He Takes 50% Will His Form Change Or What ?_

_Well We'll Find That Out Soon._

_Why Did I Skip The Finals ? Well I Haven't, I've Left That Decision On You Guys ! SO CHOSE_

_Now Why Didn't I Just Write The Finale, Instead Of Asking You To Whether Do It Or Not. Well It's Because I Ran Out Of All The Fighting Ideas And Didn't Know What More Could I Write, Since I Used Up All Of My Skills In The Laxus Vs. Naruto. So I Hope You Guys Can Understand._

_I'm Really Getting Excited About Writing More Chapters ! But As You Know I Just Wanted To Get This Saga Over With So That I Could Take A Break In A Complete Peace, If I Would've Left Laxus Vs. Naruto For 10 More Days I Wouldn't Have Been Able To Get Peace._

_So That's It For Now ! My Friends If You Have Any Questions Regarding This Chapter Or Any Chapter, Which Is Confusing Please Ask Me And I'll Answer As Soon As Possible._

_**Have A Good Day\Night/Morning\Evening/Noon Or Whatever You Are Having B-)  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out 8-}**_


	16. Fruits Of Training

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_NOTE : Okay Let's Clear Some Important Things Up. My Story Is Far From Over, I At Least Have 10 My Very Own Arcs With 50K To 70K Per Arc. So Don't Worry The Story Will Go On For Two Years, For Sure._

_Now About The Characters, In The Tournament When Naruto Turned Superior Mage He Was Twice As Weaker Than The Canon Jose Porla Okay. And Even After Two Years He Isn't God-Like, Or It's Not Like He Wouldn't Even Have Problems Fighting. Because There Are Still Two More Power-Ups That Are To Come (Which Won't Come Before Tenrou Island) So He Isn't God-Like._

_All The Characters Of Fairy Tail Are As Strong As They Are In Canon, No Changes. So Think That Two Years Ago Laxus Was Weaker Then Jose, And Now He Is Stronger. But I Can Assure You Naruto Won't Have Problems Till The Fighting Festival Arc Or Tower Of Heaven._

_If This Note Made Things Confusing, Or If You Even Don't Undestand One Little Thing, Ask Me And I'll Respond As Soon As Possible. Enought With This Crap._

_I Hope You'll Enjoy The Chapter :-)_

* * *

_**Saga #5**__** : **__**Year X784**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #16 - Fruits Of Training**

"And now i would call, Mystogan and Laxus for their finale. And to decide who is the strongest Fairy Tail mage !" The old man roared in the mic, Getting everyone's attention. The two strongest mages started walking towards the arena. This arena was twice as bigger than the last one, And this room had no ceiling on it. The mysterious mage and the lightning mage both went in their fighting stances.

"Begin !" Makarov growled in the mic with all his throat's power. As soon as the mages heard this, They both utilized their skills. Mystogan had his **Raibow Light** sword in his hand, While Laxus had a lightning-like magical aura around his body.

The blue-haired mage quickly slashed his sword and it made an invisible wind blade of air, Which was easily dodged by Laxus as he had fired a lightning blast.

* * *

**The Magic Council :**

* * *

"I think we shouldn't discuss this matter any further Yajima-san !" Said the blue-haired mage, This guy looked just like Mystogan.

"Well, I told you that he wouldn't want it, But if all of you are agreeing then okay !" Yajima said with a worried look as he let out a sigh.

"But Yajima-san, He defeated Lucas of the Dark Heart and is worthy of becoming one of the ten wizard saints !" a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes said as she argued upon the matter that was being discussed.

"No more arguing, It is decided. Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail who defeated Lucas will be offered the position of 10th wizard saint. End of discussion !" Said the chairman, It seemed that the magic council members were discussing about giving the title of Wizard Saint to Naruto.

"Since you made the decision already, Let me tell you this ! I'm a very good friend of Makarov, So he told me that Naruto Uzumaki have the power to go under a red transformation, He said that it was probably a strong power-up. That's all i want to say !" Yajima said with a sigh, Seeing as the decision was already made, He just gave them some extra info.

"Well we can't just make him a wizard saint like that, I mean shouldn't we do it the official way, Call for him and tell him to show us his magical power, If his power is comparable to that level, Then we should make him a wizard saint !" This final thing that the former member of Team Makarov said was something everyone had to agree.

* * *

**Somewhere In A Forest :**

* * *

"Okay, This place is quite tough ! I'll train here, Let's open the scroll and see the techniques !" The vibration mage said as he summoned 200 clones which broke some trees and started building a house for him. While the real opened the scroll that was handed over to him, By his father Minato The Forth Hokage.

"Well let's see...Rasegan, First build up chakra in your hand, Then rotate the it, Maintain, Oh that's hard, Next Hirashin (Flying Thunder God), First do that and do this !" The blonde mage furiously murmured as his anger got out of control.

"All of these are hard, Gotta master all of them !" Naruto grinningly said and for now decided to help out his clones, Building his temporarily-house. It had been two days since he left the Magnolia Town and had finally found unhibited forest. Which was filled with a lot animals. Although the blonde was hear for training, But he was already an worthy mage of becoming S-Class.

"I hope i can master all these in two years, I'm not weak for Laxus, I'm not weak for mages, I'm not weak for Wizard Saints...But i'm weak compared to the dragons, Rayleigh-sensei had sacrificed himself to give me two awesome special powers, Well now that i think about it **Superior Mage Mode**, Doesn't sound that great, How about Great Mage Mode, No no no, Awesome mage mode, Nah. That's even worse. How about **Supreme Mage Mode**. Yeah sounds cool !" The vibration mage whispered as he worked to build his house along with his clones.

* * *

**Time Skip Two Years :**

* * *

"So who is Erza ?" A blonde girl asked with a confused looked. She looked the whole guild and got all tensed, Seeing as everyone in the guild was freaking out.

"Lucy. Erza, Well she is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail !" Mirajane said with a grin. The way Natsu and Gray were hanging around was really different and weird for the blonde girl called Lucy.

All the guild mage were standing in horror as they could hear the footsteps. As these footsteps got nearer and louder everyone started sweating. Finally a red-haired girl entered the guild hall with a giant arm in her hand, Erza put that arm to a side and sighed.

"Erza you've come back, How was the mission ?" The silver-haired beauty asked as she walked to her friend.

"Mira, It wasn't easy, But wasn't too hard either !" The re-quip mage said with a soft grin.

"Well mind telling us what is that arm ?" Macao asked as he stared at this giant hand.

"Oh well, You see i had to defeat a monster, And during our little fight i got carried away and, And ripped his arm off !" The Titania replied while her soft grin turned into a proud smirk, This thing looked quite normal to other guild mates who were already familiar with the red-haired beauty. But Lucy was new and she was fearing the re-quip girl. She turned around and saw something she wasn't hoping.

"It's good to see that you guys are getting along nicely. Gray, Natsu !" Erza voiced out as she stared at the ice mage and the dragon slayer.

"Well what can we say ? We are comrades. Hahahaha !" The mage duo murmured in perfect unison, Which was again something new to Lucy.

"So Mira, Where is master Makarov ?" Erza asked as she moved towards the silver-haired woman while putting her hand on her waist.

"Well he is in a conference with the other guild masters right now !" The demon girl replied with her usual cute smile. Erza then turned to ice and fire mage with the most serious look up until now.

"Gray, Natsu. Normally i would ask the master about this and discuss the matter with him. But currently he is not here so,...I need your help to take down Eisenwald !" The Titania said with a serious face and waited for the duo to reply to her.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray, On the same team...This could be the strongest team of Fairy Tail since the Dark Heart annihilation !" The silver-haired woman exclaimed while witnessing the formation of yet another strong team.

"Mira, Mind filling me in. What is this Dark Heart annihilation you are talking about !" The new recruitment asked as she walked up to the bartender as well as the s-class woman of Fairy Tail.

"Well you see two years ago, There was Dark Guild called Dark Heart, That was the only guild which was free of any alliance and it didn't work under any of the three guilds, We didn't have any problems with it, But they were trying to destroy all the guilds, And unfortunately their first target was Fairy Tail !" Mirajane said with a grin as she remembered her big brother and a tear escaped her eye thinking about that. She continued.

"So Erza had made a secret decision to take them out before they took out us. And we succeeded, In that team were, Me, Erza, Cana, Gray, Natsu and even Loke. And there were three more wizards, Which you haven't met yet !" The demon girl completed as she wiped the tear with her arm.

"_What could've happened then ?"_ The celestial wizard thought but then looked at Natsu and Gray who were given the choice.

"I agree, I'll come with you guys. But only one condition, Since Laxus, Mystogan and Naruto are not here, We are going to have a rematch. Agreed !" Asked the pink-haired dragon slayer with a smirk, And only got a nod from Erza.

"Gray what are you going to do ?" The red-haired beauty asked with a smirk on her face, As she was expecting him to agree as well, And that was what happened when the ice mage gave a postitive nod.

"Okay meet me tomorrow 10:00 a.m at the magnolia station, We'll discuss the matter further over there !" The armor girl grinningly said and left the guild to make some preparations, While the other guild members resumed what they were doing.

* * *

**At The Magnolia Station :**

* * *

Gray and Natus were present as they waited for the their s-class mage to come so they could leave, And for some unknown reason Lucy was there sitting on a bench with Plue sitting in her lap and Happy by her side. She finally came, Erza had come and they were ready to go.

"I think i saw you yesterday at the guild ! Are you a new recruitment ?" The red-haired beauty asked as she extended her hand for a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Lucy..." The blonde girl said with a grin as she accepted the handshake.

"And i'm Erza Scarlet, An s-class mage of Fairy Tail, So are you coming with us ?" The armored girl asked with confusion and she got a explanation that Mira had sent her to come with them, The re-quip mage happily aproved of her help and they all sat in the train.

* * *

**In The Train :**

* * *

"Did i oversleep or something ? This is not Magnolia town, Damn the train is moving again, THIS IS HAPPENING EIGHTH TIME TO ME !" A guy with blonde hair yelled in anger, His head was down so his couldn't be seen.

"_Man, It's been two years, It only took me one and half year to perfect all my Dad's jutsus, And there were still six months in which i mastered quite new spells, But the hardest thing was the form, Really took me whole five months. And the new magic that i learned myself, Well i can't wait to show everyone my new magic !"_ The blonde guy thought, He was for sure excited but since his head was facing the floor, It wasn't sure.

"_Mira, Elfman, Natsu, Cana, Master, Gray, Loke. My great friend Jellal, You are a jerk Laxus but i can't wait to meet you again. All of you i'm coming just wait for me !"_ The blonde figure excitingly thought with a grin.

"_And you Erza, You don't how hard it was for me to not see your beautiful face. I endured this for two years, Two years. I got strong, So that i could protect you guys and i know i'm still far from the my idol. But i just hope he has returned, I just want to challenge Gildarts to a duel !"_ The unknown boy thought with soft grin and a slight blush on his face.

* * *

**In The Same Train - Different Room :**

* * *

"So that's it huh ? Lullaby, Well we've heard about that from some mages as well. But not sure if they are from Eisenwald !" The ice-mage said with a serious look, Seeing as the matter was serious as well, By his side were Happy and Lucy. And in front of him was Erza in whose lap an unconscious Natsu was lying.

"Well whatever the case, We are storming the Eisenwald guild !" The re-quip mage said with a grin.

"Great, Been a long time since my blood was boiling this up !" The black-haired boy agreeingly said as he clenched his fists.

"Um Erza, Mind if i ask something ?" Lucy said with a sweat-drop. She didn't know what reactions she will get from the Titania. But she was quite pleased by the answer.

"Yes Lucy !" The re-quip mage happily said and waited for the blonde's question.

"The other day, Mirajane told me about the Dark Heart guild annihilation team, But she said there were three other mages besides you, Gray, Cana, Natsu and Loke. Who were these three ? Are they still in the guild or what ?" The blonde girl excitingly asked, Lucy loved Fairy Tail guild a lot and she knew almost all the members but these three, She didn't have a idea about who were these.

"These three, I think she was talking about Laxus, Mystogan and Naruto. Is that an enough answer !" The red-haired beauty asked with a grin. Her grin changed into a chuckle when she received a negative nod from Lucy.

"I think you want to know about them, Mystogan was very active and a kind mage, But one year ago he left and comes very little to the guild, He left a note to Mirajane for his best friend Naruto. Mystogan is a very secretive mage, Only Naruto knows him completely and yeah he is a s-class wizard just like me !" Erza explained about the first guy and sighed as she continued to the second man.

"Laxus is a very arrogant person, And well he is a jerk. He is without a doubt one of strongest mage in the guild. Just when Mystogan left the guild he also left, Saying that it was boring without strong people in the guild !" The armored girl voiced and continued onto the third, Her facial expressions completely changed for this man.

"Now this third person called Naruto had joined only two years ago, And was in the guild for only two months, But he was the most amazing of all these three, And he wasn't neither secretive like Mystogan nor was he jerk like Laxus. He is probably not just the strongest but one of kind-hearted mages as well.

When the council heard that he defeated the master of the Dark Heart guild, They decided to give him the title of the 10th wizard saint but unfortunately he wasn't in the guild so he couldn't. After losing in the competition he left the guild to become stronger so that he could protect his comrades. And yeah he is the big brother of Mirajane !" The swordswoman explained and the matter was finally over, She asked Lucy if there were any questions left.

"Well what are s-class mages ? And wizard saints and what competitio-..." The new blonde was cut short as the voice came from the loud speakers.

"**All Passengers We've Reached The Onibas Station, Please Take All Your Luggage. We Hope That You Enjoyed The Ride. We Will Now Head Back To Magnolia !**" Came the loud voice from the speakers of the station.

"Alright ! Magnolia, Fairy Tail...Here i come !" This blonde figure shouted in happiness and excitement as he took his head up. It was Naruto. The vibration mage was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with blue jeans as usual showing his prideful blue Fairy Tail insignia on his right upper arm.

* * *

**Outside The Train :**

* * *

"Well Lucy. It seems we will have to continue our talk later. Right now we must take out the Eisenwald guild !" The red-haired beauty said as she along with the ice mage and the celestial wizard walked out of the train, Not to mention Happy was with them.

"So Erza, Are you sure those guys from before that were talking about Lullaby are still here !" Gray said as he stretched after all the sitting in the train without moving made him a little tired.

"That is exactly what we are here to do, If they are here we'll ask them about their plan, If they are no-...Where is Natsu ?" Erza was explaining the matter but suddenly got all tensed as she just remembered that they had left the dragon slayer in the train.

"Oh no, Natsu hates all kinds of transportation, His motion-sickness is very hard. Please someone hit me !" The Titania said but no one did as she said, Erza quickly ran for the emergency break with the intention to stop the train which had already left and was quite far.

* * *

**Inside The Train :**

* * *

"Oh look what do we have here ? A Fairy Tail wizard !" A man with black eyes, And black hair which were tied up in a spiky pony-tail said with a evil smirk on his face. This mage's one leg was currently connected with the Salamander's face.

"You guys think that by following the rules that are given by Magic Council makes you high and mighty. But remember it doesn't. I Kageyama of the Eisenwald will teach you a lesson Fairy boy !" Said the black-haired man, Who introduced himself as Kageyama. Natsu quickly engulfed his fists in fire, Making the dark mage jump back a little in defense, Still having the evil smirk on his face.

"**Fire Dragon's : Ir**-..." The fire mage was left interrupted as he lost to his worst weakness. Motion-sickness. This made Kageyama giggle in a evil manner and purple colored magic circle appeared beneath his feet.

"Is that the strength of all the wizards in Fairy Tail, Pathetic ! Let me show you how it's really done !" The dark mage smirkingly said as many fists of shadow appeared and struck Natsu, Who was pushed back a little. Another barrage of these punches was coming but the pink-haired dragon slayer stopped them with his magic, As the train had stopped for some reason, Because of that Natsu had his power back.

* * *

**Train's Other Room :**

* * *

"What happened ? First there is this sound, Then the train stops. I gotta check it out !" Naruto said angrily his eyes filled with rage, The blonde was already pissed off, Because he had tried to go to Magnolia like eight times, But because of him falling asleep over and over again, He couldn't get there. And now there was this interruption which was making it just worse than it already was.

Naruto stood from his seat and took his black shoulder bag. Then turned towards the room where these fighting noises were coming. The vibration mage opened the door with a pissed-off look and yelled.

"Can't normal people like us even travel in peace. You guys have problems go solve them outside, And..." The blonde growled as he looked at Kageyama and then turned his attention towards the other guy who was wrecking havoc. This guy looked very familiar, It was Natsu. The same Natsu that Naruto hadn't seen in two years.

"_Is that ? Is that really Natsu ?" _The blonde mage thought with a shocked look, It was then when the fire mage yelled back at the one who was screaming at him.

"Hey you, I'm not the one who started it, So tell that shadow bastard g-..." The fire dragon slayer hadn't realized that this guy was Naruto, Because he hadn't take his eyes off Kageyama but when the pink-haired boy glanced at this guy, He was just as shocked as Naruto was.

"Na...ru...to...is that you ? Naruto ?!" Natsu said as he pointed to his old friend, He was still not sure that it was the vibration, So he asked just to make sure.

"I'm Naruto alright, You've grown up Natsu !" The blonde mage said as he completely forgot about why he had come here, And walked to his old pal with a warm grin on his face. Completely forgeting that there was another guy around here.

"**The Train Was Stopped By Some Strangers, So It Was A False Alarm. We'll Depart RIGHT NOW !**" The voice said and before the reunion of the friends could go further the train started moving. Making the pink dragon slayer start his puking, Naruto grinned at the sight in front of him and held his friend.

"Well let's take you outside, We've got a lot to catch up my friend !"The vibration mage murmured as he jumped outside of the train leaving Kageyama alone, Who didn't bother coming to these guys seeing as he had some other works to do as well. The pink-haired dragon slayer quickly regained his composure and chuckled.

"Naruto, You look the same as the last time i saw you !" Natsu said with a soft grin on his face.

"Well, Unlike you I'm at least wearing different clothes !" The blonde voice out as he scratched the back of his head.

"You know that i have 10 of these same clothes so, I'm also wearing different clothes !" The pink-haired dragon slayer said as he giggled and they both conversed for five minutes and then a matter came which got Naruto serious.

"So who won that last match ? Was it Laxus or Mystogan ?!" The vibration mage asked with a serious look on face and desperately waited for the answer.

"It wa-..." Natsu and Naruto's conversation was cut off when a voice behind them called out the pink-haired mage's name.

"Natsuuuuuuu, Are you alright ?!" This voice belonged to the Erza. The blonde blushed as he recognized from just looking at her.

The armored girl was driving a vehicle, It was magic mobile, A string was connected to her hand was sucking magic out of the s-class mage, To run. It's speed is determined by the mage's magic power. Lucy glanced outside of the window.

"Look, He is not alone ! There is someone with him. Is that dark mage ? We've gotta hurry !" Said the blonde girl as she pointed to a guy she had never seen in her life. Lucy was sitting inside the vehicle so it was only normal for her, While the ice mage who was outside lying on top of it was shouting.

"Slow down Erza, You don't want to run out of magic power before even fighting do you ?!" The black-haired boy shouted and he also took notice of this new figure standing by his guild mate. Erza was the last one to notice that his friend Natsu wasn't standing alone.

"Is that who is think it is ?" Gray said as he finally realized who the blonde was, His eyes widened, His jaw dropped. And to top it off the red-haired beauty said.

"Yes, I also think it's him !" The armored girl said with a soft smile, Their vehicle finally reached where these two were standing Erza stopped the magic car. The senior mages quickly got out of the transportation thing and ran towards these guys. As Gray and Erza now stood before Naruto, They were completely speechless, Words couldn't come out of their mouth they tried but they couldn't. The s-class mage had felt a very connection to the vibration mage in the past, As he was the only man she would blush with. While the ice mage on the other hand put his hands together and a magic seal appeared. Out of it a giant hammer was created.

* * *

Gray ran and tried to smash Naruto in the ground along with Natsu, But the hammer was sliced to pieces when the blonde extended his hand and a red magic circle appeared giving the vibration mage a sword, He slashed it on the hammar, Slicing it in the process.

"There is no doubt ! Naruto, You look great. Only you could do that to my hammer without having much problem !" The partial naked boy exclaimed with a grin.

"Well thanks Gray. You've definitely improved a lot just like Natsu !" The blonde mage said as he finally started walking towards Erza with a slight blush on his face.

"Erza...You look as beautiful as ever, It's nice to see you again !" The vibration mage said as he moved in for a hug, But before he could, It was interrupted by another blonde mage. It was Lucy she walked out with a scared look on her face.

"What have you done to my friends ? You filthy dark mage, I know you are from Eisenwald so drop the act !" The celestial wizard said as she held Happy as a shield to protect her.

"Ummmmm, Ma'am i think you got me wrong, I'm a mage from the very guild these guys are from. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, If you don't believe me, Look at this !" Naruto explained his innocence as he pointed to his blue insignia on his arm.

"Lucy, He is Naruto ! One of those three mages that we were discussing in the morning !" The red-haired beauty voiced out as she finally got rid of the slightly blushing she got, Because of a compliment.

"You are saying, That it's him. The Naruto, The one who defeated Lucas !" Lucy said as she walked to the re-quip lady and she only nodded at this, Making the blonde girl sweating at her behavior on her senior.

"Uh, Sorry i didn't realize it, You see we are after a dark guild, And i thought you were one of them !" The blonde girl embarrassingly voiced out as she bowed down to ask for forgiveness.

"It's okay! But it's really hilarious, that you took me for a dark mage, I mean what part of me looks dark !" Said the strongest man present as he chuckled.

"Well so guys, How is the guild go-..." The vibration mage was cut off by the woman he loves.

"Naruto, I'm really sorry but, Right now we've gotta catch Erigor and stop Eisenwald from whatever they are doing. We will have to continue this later !" Said the s-class mage with a depressed and angry look, While she also looked a lot happy, But didn't show it.

"Whatever you say, You are the boss here. Mind if i tag along !" Demanded the re-quip boy as he desperately waited for the answer. Gray and Natsu were having very excited grins and so was Erza, The s-class mage knew that with Naruto's help this job would a lot easier.

"That would be great !" The red-haired woman said as she finally came to do a handshake with Naruto, Who gladly accepted it.

**The Magic Vehicle :**

"And that's it !" The ice mage said as he completely told his blonde friend the whole story, And information they had.

"So, We don't what Lullaby is ? We don't what they are going to do with it ? We don't know where they are ? Right !?" Naruto seriously said and looked at the helpless Natsu who was trying to say something.

"T...the guy...on the...tra...train...w...was..th..that...sh...shadow bas...tard !" Even though Natsu was struggling with his motion-sickness, He tried his hardest and completed the thing he wanted to say, This made the whole car stop.

"Gray you said that, Those guys that were mentioning Lullaby were pulled by a shadow or something right !" Erza said with an angry look, The girl waited for the ice mage's reply who only nodded in agreement.

"And Natsu fought that guy, WHY DID YOU LET HIM ESCAPE ?" The infuriated red beauty said as she slapped the pink-haired dragon slayer, Sending him out of the car. Because, 1 he didn't tell them, 2 They were going in the direction of Onibas Town to check it out. But all of this could've changed if Natsu had said that, Because they would've gone in that direction instead of going back to Onibas.

"Now now Erza, Don't get all angry on him. Natsu just tell me which did way did they go ?" The blonde man asked as the vibration mage got outside of the magic mobile.

"In that direction !" The pink-haired dragon slayer said as he pointed to the complete opposite side they were going.

"We'll never catch up to them !" The armored girl said with a depressed look as she thought that now going back won't do any good, As they were very far. The others also came out of car seeing there were some serious problems going on.

"Erza don't worry we'll get them !" The ice mage said while he consoled the s-class woman.

"Yeah Gray's right, As Mira said we are the strongest team !" Lucy said with a optimistic look, Which really pissed off Naruto, As he remembered the strongest time of his time, And this was nothing compared to back then. But well there was some reality into it, As they all had grown a lot stronger in these two years.

"Aye sir !" Said the flying cat with a grin, As he saluted.

"Well this magic vehicle, It runs as fast as the magic it receives right ? Alright you guys, Sit tight. Because i'm driving !" The vibration mage said as a evil-like smirk showed up on his innocent face. All mages didn't waste any time, Even Natsu came quickly, Since he was punched in the stomach by Naruto. Now everything was ready. The stripping boy also sat inside, Knowing that if the blonde is driving. It would be definately faster than Erza. Naruto took the Self Energy-Plug and wrapped it on around his wrist. This car two seats in the front, One was for the driver. On which the vibration mage sat, The red-haired girl took a seat on the other the one.

"Oshibana Station, Here we come. And yeah guys you really have to hold yourself, Tightly. I mean really tightly !" The vibration mage glanced at his friends and then at the red-haired beauty. They all gave him a positive nod, Saying that they are ready for whatever is going to happen.

_"Alright ! Let's see if my magic power is strong enough to make this car invisible !"_ The blonde boy thought to himself as he put his magical energy in the car, This magic mobile was in green color, As soon as Naruto had put his energy, The magic vehicle disappeared in a green flash.

There was again a green flash, The magic vehicle was now inside the Oshibana Town. Only two minutes had passed since the blonde had started putting his enormous magical energy inside the vehicle. Naruto's plan was to bust inside the station that was currently surrounded by many people, But there was a little problem.

"It seems, That it broke. Hahahahaha. I guess my power was a little too much for this thing to handle !" Said the vibration mage with a grin. As he jumped from the front seat to see the engine broken. There was another problem as well, Natsu was asleep, Gray's hair were facing the sky as if he was struck by lightning, And this hair thing had happened to everyone. Including Erza. The red-haired beauty had to bear another thing as well, Since the vehicle was driven so fast and she was looking all of this, Her eyes were literally poping out.

"Come on guys. We've gotta stop Eisenwald !" The partial dragon slayer said, Still having his grin, as he scratched the back of his hair.

"Naruto, You overdid it !" The ice mage plainly stated, And held his head, Which was in terrible pain. The black-haired boy along with Lucy came out of the car while dragging the pink-haired dragon slayer by his hair.

"Are you insane or something ?" Lucy shouted with an enraged face. As she put her hair back to normal, Making the senior blonde chuckle in response.

"Ummmm. Why are you with us ma'am ? I mean we are some professional mages, And we are on a very hard, Life risking mission. So i would adv-..." The vibration mage nicely said, Just to be cut off by Happy, When the cat stratched his hair mercilessly. Although it didn't affect him, Not even a bit. He got a very serious look and glared at the flying cat.

"HAPPY, What did it do to deserve that ?!" Naruto questioned with a crazy face, As if he would kill the cat.

"I'm sorry i was...Hey look. What happened to Erza ?!" The blue-colored cat said with his head spinning, While pointing towards the armored girl who was still looking in front.

"I...i'm...a...all fir..fired up now !" The fire dragon slayer said taking there eyes off the re-quip mage, And putting at him.

"Well. Even Natsu didn't have a problem with my driving, And yeah ma'am you sho-..." Naruto was again interrupted, But by the celestial wizard instead of the cat.

"See this. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too you know !" The junior blonde said with a angry look, As she took her hand up, And showed her pink-colored Fairy Tail insignia.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must've joined while i was gone. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Or you can also call me Naruto Strauss. It's really nice to meet you miss..." The vibration mage said with a grin, And stopped as he didn't know the new recruitments name.

"Well, Naruto. You can call me Lucy !" The girl said as she finally for the first time, In front of Naruto grinned. She extended her hand for a handshake, And she did get one from the humble blonde.

"Naruto...You are never driving again !" A new voice said taking everyone's attention. It was Erza, The armored girl had finally regained her composure and stood on her feet, Due to her being in the front seat. She must've had to endure the wind as well.

"Yes ma'am. Never ever in my life. Now if you are all ready, To get back to our main topic, I would really appreciate it !" The vibration mage requested and got a positive nod from all the mages. They all started walking to the Oshibana Station, Knowing that the magic mobile was of no use to them anymore. As they were walking the s-class mage collapsed on the ground, Erza must've had to put everything she had to withstand that insane speed.

"You guys go on ahead, We'll catch up in a minute !" The vibration mage said with a serious look, As he ran towards the armored girl, And caught her before she fell. All the mages agreed, Knowing that the blonde was more than capable to take care of himself and the red princess. So they started running towards the crowd of the people gathered around the Oshibana Station but stopped when they heard Naruto's voice.

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy !" Said the older blonde mage, His serious look was still intact. A red magic circle appeared and out of it, Four, Three pronged kunais appeared, It's handle was thicker than normal Kunais and had a white-colored paper wrapped around, And also had something written on it. Naruto tossed each of them one Kunai, When the ice mage caught he almost dropped it. Natsu was also having a hard time holding it. While Lucy's had fallen on the ground and Happy never caught it to begin with.

"Hahahaahaa, I forgot these are a little heavy. For you i have..." Naruto said as these four kunais disappeared again, And then four normal sized Kunais appeared again out of red magic circle, He tossed them these and they had no problem holding onto them.

"Okay listen, I and Erza will be coming soon but...If you guys have some problems just increase your magic power, And we'll come to your rescue. Okay !" The mages didn't understand a thing. First of all they were all surprised to know that Naruto also had the ability to use re-quip magic. Second how are these tools going to help them.

Nonetheless they didn't argue further, As they had faith in their senior and ran towards the station with determined eyes.

* * *

"Man. They should've trained physically as well, Really !" The vibration mage then took the unconscious beautiful lady in his arms, And slowly started walking towards a shop that was nearby. The blonde then put the lady on his knee, Making both his hands free and then summoned a clone and told him to get some water, The clone saluted and asked the shopkeeper to provide them with water, The man gave the water and received his money.

"Enough sleeping, My princess. It's time to wake up !" Naruto softly whispered, He didn't want to take his eyes off Erza, But had to do it, The blonde then opened the bottle poured some water on his hand and then on the red princess' face. Making her slowly wake up as she opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"Na...ruto !" She summed up her strength and faintly called out the mage's name softly, Making him blush a little.

"You should've sat behind like all others, You do know i can't see you get hurt Erza !" The vibration mage said with a soft smile, As Naruto moved his fingers through her red hair. The armored girl was still not fully awake, But when she heard the word "Others" She quickly opened her eyes completely and stood on her feet.

"Others, We've gotta help them !" The red-haired beauty said, She was worried for her comrades, And it was clear in her voice.

"Then let's go, Hold onto my hand !" The blonde mage said as he extended his hand, Erza took the offer and held his hand. Naruto lifted his right hand's index and middle finger and disappeared in a black flash, Because he was wearing black clothes. They reappeared by Gray's side, Scaring the hell out of him. In front of them were a lot of the dark mages of Eisenwald, And to top it off. Erigor was also present.

"Ah, Titania Erza...and...Who is this guy ? The white-haired evil mage said as he floated in the air, With his Scythe on his back.

"The names Naruto, My friend !" The blonde angrily said as he walked past everyone.

"Naruto, Sounds a little bit familiar. But let's come to the right topic. I'll play Lullaby in this town...Do you know what Lullaby is ? It's a dark flute. Also called Melody Of Death. Once someone hears it. They die and that's that, So think how many people will i able to kill if i play the Lullaby through the speakers !" Eisenwald's Ace said with a evil smirk and disappeared confusing everyone.

"_We are supposed to confuse them right !"_ A tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He had dark lines circling his eyes, His head was covered with his clothes so it was impossible to see if he was bald, Or had hair. This man is called Rayule. He thought to himself with a evil grin as he ran out of there.

"_Since Rayule has started it, I should do it too !" _The shadow mage thought with the same evil smirk, That all these mages had, A magic circle appeared beneath his feet and shadows appeared out of it. They were headed for Lucy but were quickly dealt with, As Natsu had burned them. Kageyama also ran in the same direction as Rayule.

"Natsu, Gray...You follow them and make them tell the plan. While, Me, Lucy, Happy and Naruto deal with these guys !" The red-haired beauty proudly stated and without further arguement the boys ran after the two dark mages, That had left the battle field.

"**Re-Qu**-..." Erza stated as she ran towards the other small fries, To take care of them. But was stopped by the vibration mage.

"You know Erza, I haven't had a battle for a long time. So i would be happy if you let me do it instead. And you should save your magic energy as well, You collapsed outside because of the exhaustion so..." The senior blonde plainly whipered. He desperately waited for the red-haired girl's answer. And was more than happy when the red princess gave Naruto a nod of approval.

"Alright..." The mage excitingly said as he turned his attention towards the dark mages, His grin was gone and had a serious look instead.

"Okay guys, Listen. I've decided not to use my magic or any other thing, I'll fight using only hands and legs. So you've got a pretty good advantage...DEFEAT ME !" Naruto said, His eyes filled with rage, His blood boiling with excitement. Naruto was ready to show his fruits of training.

"Happy, Earlier Erza said that Naruto is in the top three list, But is he really that strong. I mean taking all these dark mages with his brute strength alone, Isn't a good idea is it !" The junior blonde said with a confused look, She waited for the blue cats answer.

"Naruto is strong. Have you seen anyone beat Natsu ?" The magical cat said with a proud smile, And folded his arms.

"No..." Lucy said while shaking her head.

"He used to beat Natsu, Always. Without even getting so much of a scratch. And who knows, He had left the guild for two years solely for training. I would say just see and observe Lucy. He had become very famous in the guild unlike you !" The blue-colored cat said with a evil-like smirk.

"Well i'm ne-..." The celestial wizard was interrupted by Happy.

"Do you think Naruto was in the guild from a very young age, If you think that way then let me explain. Naruto joined the guild two years ago and after one or two month he left it, To come back of course. Naruto became popular in the blink of an eye. So compared to him you are really weak, And don't angry on me, Because that's the truth, Now let's see this fight and you'll know everything that i'm saying is the absolute truth !" The winged cat said, His evil-like smirk was still intact. And Lucy was really pissed off but, Since she was a true fan of Fairy Tail. The junior blonde wanted to see the strength of one of the strongest !

"Haaaaa !" All the dark mages growled as they ran for the vibration mage. The blonde quickly engulfed his hands in dark-violet magical energy and released two normal blasts, Which struck 80% of the dark mages.

"Hahahahaha, You actually fell for that, I mean come on i'm your enemy !" The vibration mage said as he fired another blast taking all of the enemies, Except for two.

One was a short, Fat man. He didn't have a nose, His hair color was green. The other was a tall man with a square-shaped face and dark hair, He also had three whisker marks like Naruto.

* * *

"Well let's finish this !" The vibration mage said with a disappointed look and quickly punched these both rendering them unconscious.

"Erza, Since Erigor said about playing Lullaby through loud speakers, We should tell all the people of this town to evacuate !" The senior blonde said as he walked towards the red-haired beauty.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go !" The s-class mage seriously said and started walking towards the top floor but stopped.

"Lucy, Are you coming or what ?" The armored girl confusingly asked and resumed her walking, As she saw the blonde girl coming.

"_Wow, 100 mages, And he took them out without a sweat. Fairy Tail is awesome !"_ The celestial wizard thought with a proud grin. She was really happy that she joined this guild, And this was just the beginning, There were still a lot of adventures to come. The fairies finally made it to the top, While running they had taken a speaker, So that everyone will be able to listen to them !

"The inhabitants of Oshibana Town, I request for all of you to evacuate the town, As soon as possible. If you value your lives please run !" Erza requested with a desperate look and with that all the dwellers started running.

"Well now th-..." The red-haired beauty was interrupted as a wind barrier enveloped the whole station, Sealing everyone inside.

"Titania Erza. I would really like to have a chance, To fight the queen of fairies. But i'm in a hurry...AND YEAH I'M PLANNING TO KILL THOSE OLD FOOLS !" The evil mage said and went for the Clover Town, So that he could play the Lullaby and kill all the guild masters.

He had already left, But Erza tried to penetrate the barrier, But was pushed back with incredible speed, Her arm had gotten a injury as well, As the s-class mage was holding her arm in pain.

"Well you shouldn't have done that Erza, That could've been worse. But you gotta be careful in the future !" Lucy said with a soft grin.

"Aye sir !" The blue-colored cat agreeingly voiced out, As he flew around all the mages present.

"It seems, I gotta use my new technique to destroy this barrier !" The senior blonde said as he sighed.

"Naruto. Do you think you can break this barrier ?" Erza politely yet seriously asked the vibration mage.

"Well i can, But before that we gotta have..." Naruto said as he again raised his index finger and middle finger, And disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**With Gray :**

"You...Why do you have to do that Naruto ?" The freaked-out ice mage said and looked at the grinning blonde. The dark mage was already frozen, Seeing this the vibration mage touched Gray and again there was a flash.

**With Natsu :**

"Hahahaha, I win !" The pink-haired dragon slayer laughingly said as he started at the fallen Kageyama, Natsu was as shocked as Gray, When out of nowhere Naruto appeared, The blonde also grabbed a hold of Kageyama and then they all disappeared.

* * *

**Back With Erza's Group :**

* * *

"Have...these two to see me, And yeah Gray had frozen his opponent, But since this guy was still conscious. I took him here as well !" The former ninja said with a grin, Only five seconds had passed and boom the ice boy and the fire boy were with Naruto.

"How did you do it ?" Erza, Curiously asked with her jaw dropped.

"Well it's a new magic, That i've developed. And yeah guys, May i have my tools back !" Naruto smilingly demanded and all the mages gave the blonde his kunais.

"Okay now you all are here to see me break this barrier !" The vibration mage said with a grin.

"Anybody can do that." Natsu said as he tried to destroy the barrier, Just to be pushed back. He did it several times, But all the time, He got the same result.

"I think that's enough Natsu, Let's see what Naruto wants to show us !" The ice mage said with curiously. Naruto appreciated this and then told all the guys to get back.

"_Okay here i go, Rotate the chakra, Sustain it right..._**Rasengan !**" The former ninja said as a blue ball of energy appeared in his hand.

"Wow !" Lucy said as she quietly looked at this beautiful jutsu.

"It's so amazing !" The red-haired mage grinningly said.

"How did you do it ? Cool !" Gray added with a smirk.

"Teach me !" The pink-haired boy said as he looked in awe, At the ball.

"Aye sir !" Happy exclaimed in his usual manner.

"Well thanks, But there is much more..._Add more chakra to make it bigger, Add vibration magic in the __**Rasengan**__, With perfect ratio and you get..._**Giant Vibration Rasengan !**" Naruto said with a proud smirk, His ball got bigger and it changed its color from sky blue to dark blue.

"Okay get back guys !" The blonde said and quickly struck the wind barrier with his giant ball of magic and chakra, Slowly the ball was destroying the barrier. After just some seconds the ball completely destroyed the barrier.

"Phey, Well i could've done it without using that much power, But i just thought, That i show you something cool !" The vibration mage proudly stated and looked at the guys, Who had stars in their eyes, Except for Erza that is.

"Nicely done Naruto, But how are we going to catch upto Erig-..." Erza was cut off as Natsu took off with his best pal's help.

"So should i let him handle it ?, Or should i go and assist him ?" Naruto curiously questioned with a plain look.

"Well we should go and help him...AND I WILL BE DRIVING THE NEW MOBILE !" The scarlet-haired woman said angirly, As she remembered about the last time.

"You guys can come on the magic mobile, But i'm going ahead...**Vibration Emperor...Mode **!" The vibration mage said as he raised his palm-opened hand and made a dark-violet colored ball, He then quickly absorbed it, Granting him temporary incredible power and speed. Naruto disappeared before any of his fellows could say anything.

"Well Gray, Lucy. Find a magic mobile, This town must have one, So that we can follow them as well !" The s-class mage ordered with a scary look.

* * *

**With Naruto :**

* * *

"_There he is !"_ The blonde boy said as he looked at the flying cat and the fire dragon slayer.

"ERIGOR !" Natsu growled reaching near and near to the ace of the Eisenwald guild. The pink-haired mage finally saw the wind mage and prepared a fire fist, Natsu quickly jumped at the wind mage from behind, Erigor didn't have slight bit of idea that someone was chasing him. Natsu's surprise was spoiled by himself, When he shouted guy's name without thinking for a second. The silver-haired man had no problem dodging the fist coming to him.

"**Storm Bringer !**" The dark mage roared as a magic circle appeared before his hands. A tornade was created to suck up the dragon slayer, And injure him but before that could happen, A certain blonde came in the way and stopped that from happening.

"Just in time **Vibration Twister !**" Naruto growled as he also created a tornado, Both attacks collided, And of course the blonde's attack had no problem taking down the **Storm Bringer** spell, However when the vibration mage's spell sucked up Ace of the Eisenwlad guild, The silver-haired man was greatly wounded. When the vibration tornado disappeared, It revealed a bleeding Erigor. He was bleeding from both his arms.

"You'll pay for this, **Storm Mail !**" The man yelled in anger, As he protected himself by a wind barrier around his body.

"**Storm Shred !**" The evil dark mage again roared, He released a lot of wind blades which were coming at Natsu and Naruto.

"Well, let me handle this Natsu...**Vibration Fists Barrage **!" The vibration mage shouted and engulfed both his fists in dark-violet magic. Then a lot of mini ball-shaped dark-violet were fired at the dark mage's spell, Competely canceling it out and even destroyed Erigor's shield. The silver-haired mage could see that a three pronged kunai was coming at him, Erigor quickly turned to dodge it, And he had succeeded in even doing so, But in a flash Naruto appeared out of nowhere, And already had the blue magical ball called the **Rasengan**, The dark mage didn't even know what hit him, And he was sent flying into railway tracks.

"Natsu, Naruto !" Lucy yelled with a worried voice. Naruto and the pink-haired dragon slayer turned to see, That their team was coming with another magic vehicle, This was a red-colored one.

"So you guys took care of Erigor, I'm proud of you two !" The red-haired girl said as she stopped the car, And moved out of it.

"You guys did great !" Gray said as he also walked upto his friend and rival.

"Aye we did !" The blue-colored cat added with a grin.

"Well Erza, Since we've come this far, I would really like to meet master Makarov. He is also in that conference, Right ?!" The vibration mage desperately asked. It was the truth, It had been two years, Two years since he had seen his friends and his family. Makarov was the closest thing Naruto and all other Fairy Tail mages to a parent.

"Well yeah he is there. And okay, We can go. I say we should definately go, Since we have to discuss the matter with him about the flute...About the flute !" The red-haired woman said as she started walking to the unconscious dark mage and took from his pocket. Lullaby was a skull-like flute.

"And we also have to give them the Lullaby !" Erza grinningly said making the blonde jumping in excitement, He quickly hugged as a thanks, But broke it up.

* * *

"Erza, What are we going to do, About these guys ?" The junior blonde asked as she pointed at Erigor and Kageyama.

"I'd say we tie them up !" Natsu replied with fire coming out of his mouth, His fire was stopped when a ice ball was put into his mouth.

"Come on freak, There are other dragon slayers as well, But they don't just breath fire whenever they want !" The stripper boy added with a serious look.

"Are you jealous that you can't breath fire, Hahahahah !" These kept continueing their brawl. So Lucy decided to ask Erza again, As she had plained to do.

"I think Natsu is right, We should tie them up. Take them to the guild master's conference, Other work is for the magic council !" The red princess said with a sigh. All the problems were over. They all sat in the magic mobile, Which was driven by Erza, Seeing as if the blonde would drive, Then Natsu wouldn't be the only one to have motion-sickness.

* * *

**After Some While :**

* * *

_"So this is it huh ? Clover Town, Hasn't changed one bit. I wonder if Hirudora is still here !"_ The vibration mage wondered as they finally reached the place, To which they wanted to come.

They walked to the conference hall, Humbly knocked the door.

"Who is there ?" A very thin and faint voice came.

"It's us, We are from Fairy Tail. Is master Makarov there ?" The red-haired beauty questioned, She was the senior one, So Erza was doing all the talking.

"Yes he is...Come in !" The door opened, Revealing a bald guy, With red lipstick on the lips. This guy is Master Bob, The master of the guild called, Blue Pegasus. This guy is a former Fairy Tail mage. He was in Makarov's team as well.

"_Master Bob !"_ Erza thought but came inside as she was invited. Lucy also walked in, Followed by Happy. But the three boys weren't allowed, As the bald master wanted to chitchat with them.

"Erza !" The short man shouted with a grin, Calling his strongest woman wizard. By Makarov's side was a slim man of average height. His face was covered with several wrinkles. He also had long hair, Reaching down his shoulders in a straight cut. He was wearing sunglasses as well. This man was Master Goldmine, The master of Quatro Cerberus Guild. Just like Bob, He also has the same background.

"Master Makar-..." The red princess was cut off as a very dark voice echoed through the room.

"**I'm sick of waiting, It's time i finally rise...**" This voice was coming from the Lullaby, The melody of death. And suddenly it started glowing and out of it came a monter, Who had the same holes, A flute should have.

**The End Of Chapter #16 :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_** :**

* * *

_Hi Guys...Wasn't Much Action ! Well Sorry About That, But There Will Not Be Much Action Till The Phantom Lord Arc. So After Galuna Island Saga, Expect Quite A Lot Of Action, Since I'll Be Adding My Own Arc After Tower Of Heaven. And Then A __BIG__ Changing In The Fighting Festival Arc. Well That's About It, Nothing More To Say. I Hope You Liked The Chapter :-)_

_If You Guys Have Any Questions Regarding Naruto Or His Magic, Or His Forms, Or His Jutsus. Feel Free To Ask, And I'll Respond As Soon As I Can._

_**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon B-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out 8-]**_


	17. The Honorable Title

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

**The Author's Notes, In The End Will Be Extremely **_**Important**_** So Read Them, For Sure !**

_Note : Well, I Had Planned To Upload The Chapter On Halloween, But...As You Know Every Fanfiction Writer Has Their Personal Lifes, And Mine Got A Lot Busier, So Sorry About That...Now, I Really Can't Make Up For The Lost Time, But...What But Am I Talking About ? Well Sorry For The Delay. And Here It Is. The Latest Chapter Of Story :-)_  
_Thanks For The Support You Guys And..._

_I Hope You Like It !_

* * *

_**Saga #5**__** : **__**Year X784**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #17 - The Honourable Title**

"**I'm sick of waiting, It's time i finally rise...**" This dark ominous voice came, It's source was definitely the melody of death. Lullaby. The skull-shaped flute automatically came out of the red-haired mage's hands. It was flying in the air, A huge explosion occured, Preventing everyone present in the conference to see anything, As there was a huge burst of light, Blinding everyone's sight.

The light finally started blacking out, The conference hall was completely pulverized. All the masters had their jaws dropped on the ground, And their eyes popped out. In front of all their eyes, Stood a humongous flute-shaped monster. It was without a doubt, One of the creations of the most famous mage, Evil mage Zeref.

All eyes present were widened at the sheer size of this gigantic beast. This monster was undoubtedly worthy of the title "Melody of Death !", Because it's roaring presented nothing but strike fear of death in people's heart.

"_Damn it, All our efforts in vain !"_ The red princess thought as she stared at the sight, In front of her.

Those that were outside were very lucky, As they were also far from the flute, That had just transformed into this massive beast.

"That definitaly is a demon, From the book of Zeref...!" Goldmine said with his arms folded, He had a smirk, Which was something that confused all the guild masters present, Except for Bob and Makarov of course.

"A demon ?!" The newest Fairy Tail blonde asked with a confused, Lucy couldn't take her eyes off Lullaby.

"Yeah. It was created by Zeref. The user of a legendary magic. He created many demons ! Lullaby is one of them !" Further explained the bald master as he still checked out Natsu, Gray and Naruto.

"Master Makarov...Should we take care of it ?" The old man felt a hand on his shoulder. This voice came from behind the short man. This fierce, Yet warm voice was something that the old man hadn't heard in a long time. It was very familiar, Definitely someone from his guild was saying this. Makarov turned his head to see the more-taller-than-before Naruto. The vibration mage had a grin on his face. The light mage got some tears in his eyes. The 3rd master was really happy about the comeback of Naruto.

"Naru-to...Is that you my children ?" The old master smilingly said while looking in the blonde's eyes. Eyes filled with determination and hope. These kinds of optimistic eyes were something Makarov hadn't seen in a while.

"Master...I, Naruto Uzumaki of the Fairy Tail, Has returned to fulfill my duty as a proud member of the guild !" Naruto said with a soft grin as he saw Makarov eye-to-eye.

"Naruto...You are always welcome to your family, You brat. You didn't even say good-bye to me. You know...Just take care of this monster and then we can talk for the whole night !" The master emotionally voiced out with a nod, The vibration mage started moving towards the new demon in front him. The senior blonde was quite surprised as with him walked the one and only Titania along with the Salamander and the ice mage of Fairy Tail.

"_Those four together...I haven't seen such a group in a long time !"_ Makarov thought having a soft grin, On his old face.

"Makarov, Who is that handsome new kid ?" The bald master of Blue Pegasus asked as he slowly walked towards his former team mate.

"Oh him, It's Naruto...He is not new though. Naruto had joined the guild two years ago. And for some reason left it for two years. I can't believe he actually came back !" The wizard saint humbly answered, As a grin appeared on his face.

"Is that the kid who defeated Lucas ?" The master with sunglasses shockingly questioned, He was answered with only a nod.

"Can those four take down one of Zeref's demon ?" Both Makarov's old team mates asked. Their faces still showing signs of shock.

"Well that is something we'll just have to see and observe !" The wizard saint added, And they started looking at the four people's group. Which got even bigger when Lucy and Happy decided to join.

"Guys, I really appreciate the escorting, But i wish to face...Lullaby alone !" Naruto requested not taking his eyes off the monster.

"Are you insane ?" The junior blonde shouted.

"Yeah, Lucy's right !" Happy added with his usual manner.

"No way !" The ice mage grinningly said.

"For once, I agree with the stripper, There is no way in hell that we are going to let you, Take the whole party for yourself !" The fire dragon slayer added as he smirked.

"...Naruto ! Are you certain ? Are you sure that you can take Lullaby, By yourself !" Taking everyone's attention, Erza spoke with a confident voice, The vibration mage grinned and said.

"It would be my pleasure, Erza !" The senior blonde added having a proud smirk on his good-looking face.

"Well then i guess we can let you. I really want to see your real strength, And if you go against Lullaby alone, I'll surely have a chance to witness your power !" The s-class mage added with her arms folded.

"Ummmmm, I can sense the monster's power, And i would say even Natsu would be able to defeat it, Without using full strength. So why do you think, That i'm going all-out against this creature !"

"_How could i not sense it ? Damn...This is really embarrassing._ Well i was just checking out, That if you can still sen-..." The red-haired beauty was interrupted as the monster released a roar. And with the roar released a blast, Which was headed towards the guild masters. Before anyone could say anything, Before the blast could make contact with the masters, Naruto appeared before Makarov and jumped in front of those that were targeted. The vibration mage quickly extended his hands and released a powerful dark-violet colored blast from his hands. Both attacks collided and created an explosion. Luckily when the smoke caused by the blast, Cleared up every master was safe, Except for few scratches.

"_How did Naruto reach to me so fast ! He was always fast, But that was just intense !"_ The 3rd master thought looking at the new and improved Naruto.

"_Good, That i had marked the master, If not...I wouldn't have been able to get here. Well i could if i used the __**Supreme Mage Mode**__, But i won't reveal it, Till i meet with my best friend !"_ The vibration mage thought with a smirk. Naruto must've marked Makarov when he had put his hand on the old man's shoulder, Who knew it would come in handy so fast.

"What happened ?" Was all the Fairies could say, In one second Naruto was with them, And in other he was with the guild masters to save them.

"Well guys, Sorry for the interruption...Let's take this monster down...!" The blonde mage murmured as he smirked. All the fairies prepared themselves.

* * *

Natsu's fists were engulfed in fire magic, The red-haired princess changed in her **Lightning Empress Armor**, The ice-mage put his hands together to attack at any moment, Lucy had summoned Tauras, Who was ready to take the Lullaby down. Naruto had his fists enveloped in dark-violet magical energy. The strongest Fairy Tail team was ready to kick the monster's ass.

The vibration mage jumped high in the air, As he prepared a blast from both his hands. Erza started rotating her spear in circular motion, Gray shot the beast with his **Ice Make : Ice Guns**. He had made two guns of ice and shot extremely, Powerful ice bullets at the beast. Tauras attacked the giant thing in the leg. The S-Class mage shot lightning from her spear while growling "**Lightning Cyclotron** !"

"**Fire Dragon's : Awesome Flame !**" The pink-haired dragon slayer shouted appearing out of nowhere, Natsu had flames in his right as well as left hand, The fire dragon slayer combined both and fired a powerful attack on the extremely big giant with all his might, Causing the beast to lose the balance.

All these attacks made the flute-monster slowly fall on the ground, Making a huge crater. But there was still one more attack left. It was the blonde's, Naruto then yelled "**Vibration Blast **!" As he shot two powerful beams, From his hands and both were headed towards Lullaby, Before these beams collided with the beast, Before obliterating the beast, These beams connected mid-way, Making even a bigger and more powerful blast, As soon as it struck Lullaby. There was a huge explosion with smoke flying everywhere.

The smoke slowly slowly started clearing up. The strongest team of Fairy Tail had done a lot of damage to the monster, Or that's what they thought. The smoke was completely gone, And again everyone could see everything, The guild-masters glanced at the group of Fairies, And then they looked in the direction where Lullaby was supposed to be, They were utterly shocked when they saw that the beast had cracks in the body, It was glowing and finally, Like a balloon, It was burst. And in thin air disappeared like Lullaby never existed to begin with.

All the mages present were very impressed by the strength, The Fairy Tail guild possessed, As the conference hall was destroyed by the monster. Who had transformed, So all the guild masters decided to leave, Except Goldmine and Bob of course. Not to mention Makarov.

The 3rd master of Fairy Tail walked up to his children with tears of happiness. All fairies were standing in a straight line. Erza in the start and Naruto in the end. The old man kept walking with teary eyes and kept walking, He didn't stop at Erza, He didn't stop at Gray, He didn't stop at Lucy or Natsu either. The old man kept walking and his walking finally ceased when he reached the vibration mage. Tears were flowing from his eyes, Makarov was trying his best to keep them, But the happiness the old man was feeling was beyond his control.

"Master, I've returned. So you should be smiling, Not crying !" The vibration mage grinningly voice out, While lowering himself to meet the old man's height.

"Naruto...My children ! Words can't express how happy i'..." Was all the man could muster up at the moment, But even so he was cut off by the blonde.

"Well then you don't have to express it master, I'm back...And that is all there is to it !" The blue-eyed ninja said as a warm smile made it's way onto the blonde's face, Naruto was also happy to see his master, And that was needless to say !

"Okay, Team let's go back to the guild !" Ordered the master as the old man along with his children left for the guild. After several hours of walking and running, The Fairy Tail mages had finally made it to Magnolia Town, The vibration mage really wanted to go to his apartment but seeing as he had a little sister, And a brother, And of course a best friend to meet. He waited.

Master Makarov along with Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy entered the guild while the blonde behind all of them, All the guild mates looked at their master.

"It's good to see you Master !"

"Master has returned !"

"Well it's a relief that these guys didn't cause much destr-... !" All eyes popped out, All jaws dropped. As the members of the guild looked at the last member, That entered the guildhall. Some of them couldn't believe what were they seeing, All the mages were shocked as hell to see Naruto back, And with these guys, That was quite a coincidence. The whole guild whose members were always wrecking something, All paused and were motionless as they saw the blonde mage waving his hand while scratching the back of his head, While saying "Hi guys !"

* * *

The senior blonde had a slight blush from all the attention he was getting, It was like, Like Naruto was some kind of sexy lady, Who was stripping in front of these guys, And they were just staring at him. All of this was changed when a sound of some plates breaking echoed in the guild, It was Mirajane seeing as her big brother had returned the white-haired beauty ran towards his brother, Walking past everyone that was in the way and hugged the vibration mage tightly. Naruto let her do that and seeing as the white-haired beauty was crying, Naruto couldn't help but take her head up by the chin and face her eye-to-eye as he said.

"Now now, Don't cry Mira. I've returned and that's a reason to smile, Not crying...So light up will ya ?" Said the former ninja with a warm smile, While still looking in his sister's eyes, Mirajane shed some tears of happiness and afterwards every mage of Fairy Tail rushed towards the blonde and to all of their shock, Naruto released a bit of his power to keep them away.

"WELL LISTEN UP ! I'VE RETURNED, AND SO...NO NEED TO GET EMOTIONAL !" The blonde jumped to a table stood on it firmly, While screaming these lines but no one gave a damn what he said and everyone jumped at the young boy, Much to his "happiness" Soon everyone met with Naruto, And finally the formality of meeting with everyone was over and he went and sat on a chair, By the red-haired beauty, Lucy, Gray and Natsu.

"Well Natsu, So what are you going to do about that ?" The vibration mage asked as he looked at the fire dragon slayer, Who didn't have a slight idea what was Naruto talking about.

"What are you talking about Naruto ?" The pink-haired boy asked as he ate some fire with his usual style.

"While we were on our way, Gray told me that you decided to get your ass beaten up by Erza, Is that true ?" Naruto coolly asked while still keeping his eyes at the young dragon slayer.

"I don't know about getting beaten up, But yeah...I challenged her, And by the way, Thanks for reminding !" Natsu said with a grin, Then he turned his face from Naruto to the re-quip mage and looked at her with excited eyes.

"Well Erza, Are you ready to kick it up a notch !" The pink-haired dragon slayer said with his excitement still intact.

"What can i do ? I Had promised so, Let's do i-..." The youngest S-Class was interrupted by their very own Naruto.

"Hmph, What do you say we make a little bit of changes to that ?" The senior blonde said with a grin as he got attention, From all the members of Fairy Tail's so-called strongest team.

"What do you mean Naruto ?" The celestial wizard said with a confused look, Well she wasn't the one to blame. Everyone was thinking the same, What alterations could the vibration mage be talking about.

"Let's fight in a team, Me and Lucy Vs. Erza, Natsu and Gray. Sounds pretty fair huh ?" The sharp magic user stated as coolly as he could, Making everyone's jaw drop, Even the strongest woman was shocked as she heard the blonde's idea.

"Well what do you guys think ?..." Naruto said as he waited for an answer from the trio.

"Challenge accepted, I mean come on, Lucy and Naruto. They've just met and their combination is very, Very...Well they just can't beat us !" The ice mage smilingly said, While he waited for Erza's decision, Because Natsu was also ready for this challenge.

"Naruto, Are you crazy ? I mean i'm strong and all, But i don't think i can take any of these guys on !" Screamed the celestial wizard with a freaked-out face.

"Naruto...Prepare to lose because...Challenge Accepted !" The red-haired S-Class mage finally spoke with a grin on her face, Which showed that she was just as excited to have this battle as others.

"_I'm going to die !"_ Thought the junior blonde with teary eyes.

"Well guys, Listen to this...Naruto, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy are going to have a battle, Bets are on !" The drinker of Fairy Tail shouted getting everyone present in the guild pumped up.

"Okay, Let's go outside, I don't want to mess up the whole place !" The pink-haired dragon slayer said with a evil-like grin, As he along with all members of the guild walked outside including the master.

"For once Natsu is right !" The ice mage said with a smirk of his own, While the swordswoman only nodded.

The whole crowd gathered, Lucy and Naruto standing on one side, Erza, Natsu and Gray on the other, Master Makarov walked in between and growled.

"BEGIN !" As soon as he said that, The old man jumped out of the way and let the contenders fight in "peace"

"Okay **Re-quip : Flight Armor ! Sonic Slash !**" The red-haired girl roared as she slashed her hands, So fast that it created a wind attack, Which was headed towards the duo of blondes.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar...Roar !**" The pink-haired dragon slayer yelled as he also released a fire blast from his mouth, Heading towards Naruto and Lucy.

"**Ice Make : Cannon Blast !**" The ice mage growled while making a cannon of ice and shot an ice blast from it. All these three attacks were possibly coming from the strongest mages of Fairy Tail.

"I'm dead !" The celestial wizard said with a freaked-out look and waited for her life to end.

"Okay, Let's try-..." The vibration mage said as a red magic seal appeared above the trio and a three pronged Kunai fell out of it.

"_I would need a lot of chakra but..._**Space-Time Barrier !**" The senior blonde said with a smirk, And out of nowhere a wormhole appeared between Naruto himself and the junior blonde and in a blink of an eye, It completely disappeared. These three mighty attacks were absorbed into wormhole, That was created by Naruto.

* * *

"_Am i imagining things ? _What did you do Nar- ?" The lady blonde was cut off by the vibration mage who spoke to the trio, They were still a little less shocked than Lucy, Because they full well knew what kind of things Naruto was capable of doing. But still this was something impossible even for the vibration mage.

"Guys, Look out for the blast, It's co-..." The vibration mage smirkingly stated and without a second an explosion occured where Erza, Gray and Natsu were standing, And it was quite a blast.

"-ming...And you !" The senior blonde said and a smoke started flying to the blonde duo's side, Naruto then turned to the rich girl.

"Lucy, That was very uncool you know, You should've at least did something to prevent that attack, Summon some spirit and dig the ground or something. I'm really disappointed !" Said the vibration mage, His grin was gone when he turned to the celestial wizard, And had dead-panned look on his face.

"Lucy i just remembered something !" The blue cat shouted out as it flew over to the celestial wizard's side. And tossed her a **Zodiac Key**.

"Virgo said that she wanted a new master, S-..." The exceed was interrupted by the junior blonde.

"You should've given that soone-..." Now Lucy was interrupted when the smoke finally cleared out revealing very little harmed group.

"**Adamantine Armor !**..." Said the red-haired woman as she took the whole attack head-on, With very little damage. Behind Erza were the two boys, Who eyes had popped out.

"Erza...Gray...Natsu !" Naruto said as he walked upto them with a very serious face.

"I give up, I'm too tired to fight right now !" This totally ruined the blood-pumping that Natsu had got from the recent blast.

"Why, You too scared ?" Said the ice mage with a smirk.

"Yeah, Now that you think about it ! I made a huge mistake fighting you guys !" The vibration mage coolly stated with a tired look and then started walking to his apartment.

"_What was that magic ?...There must be a logic for that !"_ The red-haired beauty thought as she looked at the walking blonde.

Naruto was walking to his apartment, But then decided that it was best to go to the guild and ask about Mytogan, As he moved closer to the guildhall, He could feel the presence of someone new, The vibration mage shrugged it off and kept walking to further investigate the matter. The vibration mage finally made it to the guild to see a human-like frog walking. The frog was speaking with Makarov himself about something. The frog returned and stopped seeing Naruto on the gate.

"Are you the Fairy Tail mage Naruto Uzumaki ?" The frog person asked with curiosity and grinned as it recieved a nod with a warm and soft grin from the blonde.

"Well council has decided to offer you the position of a wizard saint, If you approve of it, Then they would taste your power and then you can become a wizard saint Naruto Uzumaki !" The frog person said with it's utmost serious look and waited for the answer from Naruto.

"Ummmm, I'll honored for that position, So what is this taste-power thing ?" Questioned the vibration mage with a salute.

"Naruto Uzumaki, You'll have to come with me and then demonstrate your power to the council members. If your power by even a little is higher than the 10th Wizard Saint then you'll be given the position. And that all depends on your power !" The frog person explained then again got a very good answer from the blonde boy.

"Well then, What are we waiting for ? Let's go to the council and do this little formality !" Naruto grinningly said but then his smile disappeared, When he heard that this person was here to talk to Erza as well. And coincidently the re-quip mage was coming their along with Lucy and Gray. The fire dragon slayer for some reason wasn't there.

"_Talk about angel, And here she comes...!"_ The senior blonde blushed as he looked at his love.

The trio of mages walked upto the frog person and it got them all sad, When they heard they wanted the re-quip mage for her destruction. Nonetheless Erza went with the frog person along with the vibration mage.

"_That destruction was caused by the Lullaby, And they know it...Maintaining control huh !"_ The 3rd master as he looked at his children walking along with the massenger, He let out a sigh of relief knowing that it was just a formality.

* * *

_**Fiore's Branch Of Magic Council**_** :**

* * *

The scarlet-haired woman as well as the former ninja walked with the massenger to the room where, Naruto's power will be tasted and Erza will be _punished_. Their little trip was interrupted or stopped by a certain blue-haired wizard saint.

"_Blue hair, Tatoo on the eye part, Must be Siegrain. One of the 10 wizard saints, He must also be connected to council and could be one of it's members...But WAIT WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE JELLAL ?!"_ The vibration thought with an observing and interesting look as he stared at the mage in front of him with respect. Erza stopped with a furious look.

"Naruto Uzumaki, It's nice to finally meet you... But you can go inside and give them a taste of your power, While i talk with your titania, If you don't mind that is !" The blue-haired mage stated with a smirk and to his surprise, Naruto gave a nod with a grin and walked in the room for his trial, To become a Wizard Saint.

* * *

_**Inside The Room :**_

* * *

"You may start showing us your power !" Seigrain said as he appeared shortly after the blonde fairy had arrived.

"And remember if your magical power is greater than Haru the 10th wizard saint, You'll promoted to that rank. Now let's have a taste of your power !" Another figure said with a smirk, This guy was the Chairman of the council.

"Yes sir !" The vibration said with a nod along with a grin, Although he was calm outside, He was very infuriated on these council members for saying something, That had never happened, Like the matter of Erza. But anyways Naruto was happy for his promotion.

"_I just hope that i won't have to reveal the __**Supreme Mage Mode**__, But well i just don't want the tenth rank, I'll at least make it up to the 8th rank."_ The vibration thought with a smirk and without losing anymore time he started unleashing his dark-violet colored energy, Which was getting bigger and bigger by the moment, The power that the blonde was releasing could be felt outside the room as well, The re-quip lady could easily feel it. Naruto kept releasing his power and then it came to a stop.

"_Let's use some chakra burst !"_ The blonde thought as he then started using his chakra power as well. Naruto wouldn't have had to use that much power, But since had gotten no rest, Since the Lullaby matter so his power wasn't at 100% either. But the vibration mage was sure of himself and kept going higher and then, Again his power increasing came to a stop.

Every council member was wide-eyed, Their jaws had dropped. Excluding Yajima, Who simply had a soft grin, And of course Ultear and Siegrain, These guys had a evil-like smirk, The blackette was even chuckling.

"Well with this power you'll be the 10th wizard saint, You may leav-..." The Chairman was interrupted by the blonde mage.

"Sir wait, _Dammit, I knew that i was tired, But now i just had to show off. Gotta use it !..._Sir i can release more power, If you wish !" Naruto humbly said with curiosity and only recieved a positive nod from the members present there.

"_Okay,..."_ Naruto said with a smirk and then a huge amount of power started releasing, And bright light enveloped the vibration mage, Naruto had done that light thing purposely so that no one would see his transformation. Inside the light, The blonde mage was no longer a blonde, His hair were red, Naruto's eyes and also eye brows. All turned in red color. The vibration mage's body got a little more mascular. The dark-violet colored aura changed into flame-like golden-colored aura. The former ninja's hair were waving in the air with red shining. The energy that Naruto was releasing was simply astounding and seeing how the red-haired girl was outside, She could easily feel the enormous power Naruto was giving out.

Before anyone could comprehend and understand what was going on, And how all of sudden this boost of power came, All this power was back to normal. And the light that had enveloped the blonde's body was now starting to glow-out. But before the light could be off, The vibration mage was back to his normal appearence. With blue eyes and blonde hair, Not to mention that his whisker mark. Which had disappeared because of the affect of the **Supreme Orb** had come back as well.

"_Well, Didn't have to use more than 10% as i thought !"_ The blonde mage thought with a smirk and turned his attention towards the councilmen/women.

When all became normal, One thing wasn't back to the way it was. The looks on the faces of the council members. They were simply astonished by the magical power that Naruto had unleashed within the past 30 seconds. And to think it was just a 10% power-up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, You power is without a doubt higher than the 7th Wizard Saint Siegrain, So you'll be the 7th wizard saint from now on, Congratulations !" The chairman said, Still having a serious look.

"_I certainly didn't expect the 7th rank. But the higher the better...Now to take care of the Erza matter !"_ The vibration sighed as he thought excitedly about his new rank, But then got all serious thinking about the matter, That was about to come.

"Well i'm honoured for that, Ummm...I wanted to say ask why is Erza Scarlet going to be punished ?" Naruto seriously asked and got his answer from Yajima, Because the former Fairy Tail member knew how to deal with the situation.

"It's because Erza caused a little problem with the cofenrence hall, So that's wh-..." The vibration wizard interrupted the talk of the council member with a counter attack.

"Well that was all caused by me, If you guys don't believe me, I'll show it to you **Transformation Magic** !" Yelled out the blonde mage as the smoke disappeared and revealed the red-haired mage out of the smoke.

"See, I did this as a prank. And caused all that destruction. It was never actually Erza's fault, I was the one who did it !" The vibration mage said with a cute smile, Because he was no longer a macular man, But a sexy and daring Erza in her Heart Kruez armor.

"So that's how it is ! But why didn't Erza Scarlet talk about it with us..." The chairman said kept his stare at the red-haired blonde.

"It's because she thought that, It would be good for the whole system. And it will help in maintaining the peace !" Explained the fake-re-quip mage and in a poof of smoke, The titania was gone and Naruto was standing before them all.

"That means that you are the one who should be punished..." The chairman said and let out sigh.

"You just became a Wizard Saint, As a reward for accepting the tital. We can forgive you. Naruto Uzumaki and Erza Scarlet, You both are dismissed !" The leader of the magic council said with a smirk. Which was really rare, Because through the whole judging-thing he didn't change his serious, NOT EVEN ONCE. But well everything was finally over and the blonde came out of the room with a wide smile and looked at his fellow, And explained the matter to her. The frog messenger then took out the handcuffs off of the wrist of the red-haired mage. The re-quip mage walked outside with the vibration mage and started talking to him on some matter.

"Naruto, What was that magic ? The one that you used to take our attacks and sent them back t-...!" The re-quip mage couldn't continue her speech as the boy fell on his knees, While breathing hardly.

"_I knew it, Using __**Flying Thunder God**__ that much isn't good for me, I just learned it. I've gotta master it to a great extent. But for now it will do and i've also gotta utilize less power on __**Space-Time Barrier**__, Because i use a lot to use it. I can't always relay on __that__ technique to use the ninja moves, __It__ takes way too much time. It seems my Chakra Control isn't as good as my Magical Power Control huh ?_" The blonde mage thought with a smirk of excitement as he thought of the adventure and fun, He would recieve from perfecting the jutsus. Bestowed upon him by his great father.

"I'm fine. Just tired..." The blonde said as he stood on his feet. "Let's go, I'm happy that you care about me Erza. Everyone is not lucky to have a girl worrying for them. _Did i just say that ? Man i hope she didn't hear it !"_ The boy said with a grin but what surprised him was the slight blush that came on the cheeks of the red princess.

"Well in that case, You are lucky. Because not just me all the girls and boys in guild care for you !" The Titania gave a smirk as she managed to give a perfect explanation for the matter. After walking for 15 to 20 minutes. The duo finally made it back to the guild. When they made it to guild, They were quite surprised to see Naruto pushed down by Makarov's fist, And more shocking was a very loudmouth, Yet familiar man standing on the second floor, With a mighty look.

"Gramps, Let me go and pay that bastard back. I mean i could easily beat him !" Said the smashed-like-an-ant dragon slayer. But the old man didn't let go of the pink-haired boy.

"Yeah, Old man is right. If you can't even beat that ice boy, Hmph always ending in a tie. Then i don't think that you can possibly hope to beat me. I mean come on even the red-head can take you down with one punch, Only one punch. So you shouldn't talk much about beating me ! Because..." The lightning dragon slayer took a deep breath as his evil-like smirk never wavered.

* * *

"I'm the strongest Fairy Tail ma- !" The lightning mage was interrupted by a very calm, Yet fearsome voice that came from the entrance.

"I'm pretty sure Gildarts is by far the strongest and even after him. I'm the second, Not you lightning boy !" The former ninja said with a smirk as he walked to the table where the master was sitting.

"Na...ru...to. So it seems you've come back huh. I feel sorry for you being beaten by me like a fly. Must've been bad for you !" At first the arrongant grandson was shocked but then calmed himself down and thought that it would be best to mock the vibration mage. All his efforts were in vain, As the blonde sighed and looked at him with a bored expression.

"Laxus, Oh my Laxus. What can i say about that ? You always wanted to win and i'm, You know a kind-hearted person, Even though i could end the fight in a second, I let you win. I'm very cool you know. Well you are not the one at fault, Your magic is lightning so go and light up some birthday candles my friend !" Said the two-orbed mage with a bored look and then said Mira to bring him something to drink. Everyone was looking at Naruto with warm and soft looks while thinking "_Damn, Laxus you deserve it, And unlike us Naruto also has the power to back up his words !"_ Were the thoughts of everyone present in the guildhall. Laxus on the other hand was so infuriated that he disappeared and was moving at lightning speed towards Naruto. This wide-eyed everyone because Laxus had reappeared behind the vibration mage, And his hand was moving towards the blonde to struck him, Even Makarov wasn't fast enough to stop this.

"_I'm not in the condition to fight him now, But...I really love you Rayleigh-sensei_...**Supreme Mage Mode** !" The semi finalist of the past tournament whispered and in a blink of an eye the former ninja disappeared.

"As i said, I let you win. But today i'm not in the mood LAXUS !" The vibration mage reappeared behind the S-Class blonde and said with a infuriated face as he sent a deadly glare at the blonde standing in front of him.

"Hmph, I've got no interest in fighting y- !" The lightning mage turned to see the transformed mage and was shocked to the core. Because of this power Naruto had almost defeated this guy, And if it wasn't for cheating the vibration mage would've easily won.

"It didn't seem like it. Anyways i'm going bye !" The former ninja said and again disappeared, And will reappear somewhere.

"What was that power ?" The celestial wizard asked with a shocked face. Lucy wanted to ask Erza and Naruto about the things that happened in the council, But it seemed that, That wasn't what she just said.

"No one knows. Naruto had transformed like this two years ago as well !" The ice mage replied with a serious look, Then the arrogant grandson was gone as well.

"Well whatever that is, It's pretty powerful !..._But really a burst of power shouldn't change appearence, How can they just turn red !?_" The re-quip mage said with no emotions, While she also drifted away in her thoughts.

"Naruto gets a lot stronger in that form, That is all we know !" The small sister of the blonde answered with a grin.

"Well he does look more sexy in that form !" Cana seductively said with a wink, Which was the truth.

* * *

_**With Naruto**_** :**

"Oh man it's good i di

* * *

sappeared when i did. Even after all the intense training i've been through, I can only sustain the mode for like 10 minutes. And seeing as how i'm exhausted today. Well i should be, Because even when i met with the guys, I had used my 50% power in the morning exercise and then went for the train to come to Magnolia...Well anyways, I should probably see how is my apar-..." The vibration mage was left shocked when a new figure appeared.

* * *

_**With Laxus :**_

* * *

"_Naruto has come back, It will be way more harder to kill Natsu now, Oh well we'll just have to kill the blonde bastard along with the fire freak !_" The blonde mage thought with a evil-smirk and then used his magic to create a thought projection. Which then disappeared off to somewhere.

* * *

_**Elsewhere :**_

* * *

"Laxus, You finally came you bastard !" A tall mascular man with silver hair, And black eyes said with a sigh which really pissed off the blonde mage, But he shrugged it off.

"Yeah, Thanks for the compliment !" The lightning mage said with a smirk as he walked to the group of 5 people.

"You know he is right. We only send **Thought Projections**, So why are you always so late !" A tall mascular man with blue hair, and black eyes said with a serious look.

"Laxus isn't the only one who is late, Eve-...Oh here he comes !" A guy with short black hair and black eyes appeared. And like all others, He was also a **Thought Projection**.

"Without any further discussion, Let's start the meeting and you will all give me your reports !" A tall mascular man with black shoulder-length spiky hair, He also Has red eyes said with a serious look, And for some reason everyone got serious upon this guy's command.

* * *

_**Back With Naruto :**_

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ?!" The blonde mage yelled as he looked at this mysterious best friend walking to him.

"Mystogan !" The vibration mage said with a grin and ran towards the man with a grin.

**The End Of Chapter #17 :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** :**_

* * *

_Well Guys, First Of All Really Sorry For This Late Update And A Little Short Chapter...I'm Sorry From The Bottom Of My Heart. Now Let's Talk About The Chapter Itself Before Moving To The Important News._

_So The Blonde Mage Finally Made It Back To The Guild, Showed Off His Skills And Kinda Met With Best Friend Along With Laxus. So How Was It ? I'm Pretty Sure That It Wasn't That Good But, Action Is On It's Way To The Story And AN ENORMOUS Arc Will Be Coming (My Own) You've Already Seen The Glimpse Of The Next Arc Because That Laxus And Those 6 Other People Are Going To Be In That Arc, So I Hope You'll Like It. But I Know That You Guys Will Love It. _

_About These Six People, Who Were They ? Well Try Guessing, Next Chapter Will Probably Be Galuna Island, Or I Could Change The Island And Change The Curse Or Anything Could Happen, I Haven't Planned The Whole Story You Know. Just The Last Ashura Saga And Two Others (My Own) So Try Guessing These Six People I Think You Can't Guess, But Still YOU CAN ! So If You Find Out Write That In The Review_

_...And How Was The Wizard Saint Thing, I Mean Naruto Deserves To Be A Wizard Saint. Now About That Don't Go Overexcited "Man, He is so strong !" Because He Is Not, The Magical Powers Of Other Mages Were Quite Old._

_I Mean Siegrain Hasn't Shown His Real Power As Jellal. Jura Hasn't Shown His Full Power Because His Power Was Measured Two Years Ago, And He Must've Gotten A Little Strong (As Strong As Cannon). So That Means, Naruto Isn't Overpowered Yet. But He Will Be Soon Enough (Probably In Chapter #60) Well Enough Of This, NOW THE IMPORTANT NEWS._

_Guys, You Know That I Was Going To Release This Chapter On Like Halloween (31st October) So Why Late ? Well..._

_It's Because I Got A Lot Busier For A Certain Reason And What Can I Say Except, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLOAD, As Contantly As I Had Planned, I'll Be Updating Every Week Or Once In Two Weeks, (Probably, BECAUSE, I've Got Two Stories) But From January I'll Be Back With 10K Chapters Every Two Days. You Ask Why January ?_

_I've An Answer For That As Well, Most Of You Must Know That I've Got Two Stories To Cover One Naruto's Adventures In Fiore (Which BTW Will Be Changed, I'll Change The Title) And Other Pirate King's Right Hand Man. So I'll Be Back To My Old Pacing By 25th November But I'll Only Update P.K.R.H.M Because, Well That Is Also My Responsibility. So Don't Worry January It Is._

_But As I Said I Will Weekly Or Twice In A Month Surely Update This Story As Well._

_So If You Guys Have Any Questions Or Somethings That You Want To See In The Story, Please Write That In The Review (Or P.M Me) And I'll Surely Do It (I'm Great At Altering EVERYTHING, Even My Story) So P.M Me. And You Can Also Checkout My Other Story As Well. It's Pretty Cool. (Except For Chapter #1 and #2. Poor Writing) Anyways. See Ya._

_P.S : Erza Never Told Naruto Anything About T.O.H In Chapter #08. I'll Change It Soon._

_I Guess That's It B-)_

_**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Noon\Evening or Whatever You Are Having. 8-]  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out B-}**_


	18. My Sister (Part Two)

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail !**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_**Stickz speaking**__** : **__Hello guys. What's up?! Cool? I hope so. It's been a while i did some character development chapters and quite some stuff happened i totally forgot about this part. The second part of 11th Chapter. But hey i remembered and wrote it and posted it as well. Been a while since i wrote a 10K chapter so i'm quite happy. If you're worried what the hell is happening, I'll tell you._

_The chapter is not the continuation of Chapter #17 but is the continuation of Chapter #11. The next chapter will be again back to the real stuff happening. Which is __**Phantom Lord**__ arc. I hope you'll enjoy that and this chapter as well._

_P.S : Sorry for the late update of this chapter. I had totally forgotten about it but thanks to Miss/Mr. __**Darkconvoy99 **__I just remembered it. Lol. Thank you Dark bro. Anyways let's get this thing rolling. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

_**Saga #05 - Year X784**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #18 - My Sister (Part Two)**

"Yukino, Is the boy alright?" The light-blue-haired mage asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes father. He seems okay except for those injuries." The little girl answered with a sigh of relief as she looked at the the blond worriedly hoping he was alright. Naruto was a complete stranger to both of these yet still they had taken him with them and had saved the guy from Ayumu and that only proved this daughter and father pair were good and kind.

"He looks very young too, Why'd such a boy fight something like that?" The blunette asked no one but himself as he looked over Naruto's injuries which were rather severe but fortunately and shockingly for the man the blond was already healing due to him being a Jinchuuriki of course the man didn't know that.

_"Impressive healing skills! I'm sure this guy must be a strong mage and belongs to a guild or something!"_ He thought, The man then grinned warmly and looked at her daughter as he patted her head and said "Yukino look after this boy, I'm going to go and buy us some food and be careful we are still not sure whether he is a good guy or not and don't summon any spirits again, You're still not on that level yet!" The blunette warned the girl and left the house, Still grinning.

"Yes sir." These were the words the little Yukino spoke before her father left her to look after the blond.

"Wow he is injured alright, time to... HAVE SOME FUN." The silverette grinned and took both her hands up in the air before walking in a room and came back with several different-colored markers in her hand, And that was for one purpose only.

The little girl started drawing stuff on the blond's face with a mischievous grin on her face, While being super-extra-careful that she didn't wake the blond up, The drawing process was however, tickling Naruto and it was just a matter of time before Naruto woke up.

"Yosh. All done! Hahahahahaha. He looks so funny." Murmured the silverette to herself as she took another look at the drawings she had made on Naruto's face. They looked... weird. Raising an eye-brow at the still asleep blond, Yukino sighed "_He still hasn't woken up! I thought all that drawing would be enough... Hmmm what should we do?" _The silverette thought as she pinched her chin and went in deep thought before finally realizing the thing that could wake anyone up.

"IDEA! I'll use a feather to tickle hi-..." Before she could finish her sentence the blond's right hand moved a bit and he moved it closer to his face. The vibration mage slowly opened his eyes and seeing as he vision was blurry he blinked a few times. After noticing that he could see properly now, Naruto glanced on his surroundings. The vibration mage knew that he was no longer fighting Ayumu so he was somewhere else.

* * *

"Where am i?" Naruto said in a faint voice as he got up and sat on the sofa and the first thing he saw was Yukino standing in front of him with a grin on her face.

"You're in our house." Replied the girl still grinning at Naruto. This caused the blond to raise an eye-brow "Your house? What happened?" He asked still not understanding what had happened.

"Me and papa were in the woods and we saw you fighting a big monster, Then papa beat that monster and i brought you here." Yukino replied grinningly and sat beside the blond on the sofa. She continued "...So are your injuries healed Mr.?" The celestial wizard curiously asked and took a closer look at Naruto.

"_Waoh! This girl's dad must be a big deal if he handled that thing all alone. It must've hurt like hell but i'm already feeling good, Must be because of Kyuubi and these guys. DAMN. I wanted to give that baka a beating of his life but he is dead now so no worries." _Naruto shockingly thought and then looked at Yukino and grinningly replied "Thanks, My wounds are almost healed. I appreciate all your help! Could you direct me to the toilet please?"

Yukino smiled "Sure, Just go that way." And said as she pointed in a way that led to bathroom. The blond stood and walked in that way "Thanks i appreciate it." and entered the bathroom to get rid of anything he had in his ass.

"_He is weird. Hahahaha. Oh crap. He'll notice the marker stuff i did on his face! Dam-..." _Yukino thought as a bead of sweat fell down her face but her thoughts were interrupted by a followed scream that apparently belonged to Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MONSTER DO TOOO MEEEEEEEEE?!" Then an enraged blond came out with a pissed off look "Hey Little girl what is your name?!" He said, Still pissed off.

"Y-Yukino." The silverette replied worriedly thinking that she had been caught. Naruto then grinned... while still having a tick mark on his head. He breathed and said "so... little Yukino did your dad really kill that thing?! BECAUSE AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE TO MY FACE I'LL KILL HIM!"

"_Totally weird and an idiot. Hey! that rhymes nicely. hehehe. _Umm. No dad was about to kill it when it did that thing on your face! We are sorry!" Yukino replied dramatically and grinned evilly in the inside as she made fun of Naruto.

"DAMN THAT BASTARD! ISN'T HE SUPPOSED TO BE EVIL!?"

"Yeah. What disgrace to your pride! How should we ge-... screw it. I did it!" Naruto was about to get out of the house with rage when he heard those words and stopped in his tracks and turned around with a twitching eye-brow as a black-reddish shroud of evil aura surrounded his body.

He pointed at Yukino with his index finger. "You? You did it?!" The blond reasked to make sure what he had heard was right. Yukino could only nod at that, She wasn't scared at all, But Naruto did look evil and menacing at that moment.

Naruto controlled himself and walked towards the silverette, Eye-brow still twitching and head still having a tick-mark. The blond then put his hand on her head and patted it... roughly. "why would you do that Miss Yukino?" He asked nicely but in the inside he was totally pissed off.

"Well i wanted to make fun of you. As simple as that!" She answered and flipped her short hair in slow motion pissing Naruto off even more.

"Hahahaha. You know that could anger someone." The blond said as he tried his best to control his anger.

"I have an answer for that." The girl said and told Naruto to bring his ear closer to her. The blond hesitated at first but did it nonetheless.

"What is it?" The blond curiously asked, Although he was pissed and all he still wanted to know the answer. That way the vibration could piss off his friend Mystogan and use the same excuse as Yukino.

Yukino grinned evilly before she brought her mouth closer to blond's ears and screamed "BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!" The sound was so overwhelmingly loud that Naruto had to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Why you little brat!" Naruto said.

"Hah. You call me a brat and yet still lose to me, So you have no right to do that." Yukino stated coolly and wanted to enrage Naruto more but unfortunately for her the blond had found a good point in this.

"Oh you don't like being called a brat huh? Hahahahaha. Prepare yourself Br-..." Before Naruto could even say that word, Yukino had took out a music player from her pocket and started to listen to it in her earphones all the while enraging Naruto more.

That's when it happened, Naruto realized something "What the hell am i doing here? If the mission is complete... Wait there was no mission it was a trap. Dammit. Anyways i should head back... But i can't leave without saying thanks to her father. That'd be rude." Deciding it was best to stay in the house for now the blond sat there and did nothing as he waited for Yukino's father to come back while he also tried to calm himself down.

After some minutes passed and Naruto who still hadn't healed completely fell asleep and Yukino was still listening to songs, After seeing the blond was asleep the silverette slowly put her earphones and music player to a side and took that marker she had earlier and walked slowly and slowly to Naruto without making even a bit of noise.

"_Hehehe, You wanna call me brat you fox-ish weird guy? I'll show you."_ She thought mischievously as she continued her walk towards the blond, After being sure that the distance between them was enough. She took out the cap of the marker and was about to draw something on the blond's face when the front door opened and Yukino's father entered the house and that also woke up Naruto from his sleep and the first thing he was a black marker almost touching his pupil.

* * *

"You're a spoiled brat aren't you?!" Said the blond as he controlled his twitching eye-brow.

"Funny coming from a foxy weird guy who's butt was saved by us." Yukino coolly said and took back the marker and put it back in her pocket.

"Got more confidence huh? After seeing your dad has returned?"

"I don't need my dad to take care of some foxy weird guy." This pissed off Naruto the most, He was a super cool mage and people and specially kids were supposed to respect him. Well some did but the silverette was the complete opposite of the kids the blond had met in the past... She kinda reminded Naruto of himself.

"Well there is no stopping you huh? You can continue your yammering i'm leaving, I just waited because i wanted to say thanks to your dad!" Said the blond and stood on his feet.

"yeah yeah, Whatever!" While these both were chatting Yukino's dad could only look at the duo's childish chat with a warm grin. It made him happy for some reason.

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate you saving me." Naruto said and bowed down respectfully because knowing those demons, The blond knew this man was surely stronger than him if he could beat that demon.

"No no, It's no problem. We were just passing by and it's just a good feeling to save someone." This was when the cool and childish Yukino snapped and spoke... enraged.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT DAD! YOU COULDN'T SAVE MOM, NOR COULD YOU SAVE SIS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" Yukino ragely said that and ran out of the house and if Naruto wasn't blind, He could see the trail of tears left behind by her.

Yukino's dad on the other hand could only look down at the floor with a guilty look, Naruto knew he shouldn't have spoken but he was a good guy and he just had to.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault sir." Said the vibration mage calmly.

"She is right. It was my fault, Well anyways she will be back. Yukino tends to do this every week. Let us eat." The blue-haired man suggested and set the food on the table as he himself sat there and insisted that Naruto joined him.

* * *

**Some Minutes Later...**

* * *

"So when is she usually back?" He asked, Concern totally written on his face. Yukino may have been a spoiled brat but the blond could understand her pain of not having a mother and losing her sister. Because he himself had faced that in the past and still remembered about his past.

"She will be back soon." He said and continued "Thank you for before."

The blond got confused for a second and asked "Ummmm. Sorry but i don't remember the reason you're thanking me." Naruto said as he scratched his head sheepishly and waited for the answer.

"When Yukino was arguing with you,... She wasn't feeling sad. I don't know whether she was happy or not, But she wasn't sad. I can never do that. I try but i can never bring smile to my own daughter's face... So thank you for doing that. I'm a failure as a father." Aito the blue-haired wind mage said and wiped a tear off of his face before he looked back at Naruto.

"Would you like to stay for tonight, Your injuries are still not healed." Aito suggested or more like requested because the way he had said it proved that he was, In a way begging for Naruto to stay.

Naruto's face turned all sad "_I know why you want me to stay here Aito-san! It's not because of my injuries, Even you can tell that i'm almost healed... It's because you believe my presence would be able to save your daughter from more sadness... I understand your pain Aito-san, How you feel i totally understand. And right now even though i know the guild must be worried for me, I can't leave."_ The vibration mage thought as he took a glass of water and drunk it before sighing and grinned widely and answered "Yes sir. I'd love to stay and get to know more about Onibus town."

"I'm sure if i ask Yukino she would show you around the place." Aito said with a grin.

"Yeah. In fact i'll do it now, The night is still young. I'll go find her and we will be back soon!" The blond said and quickly sprinted to the door and walked out, Only three seconds had passed when he again entered "Ummmm, Any ideas where could she be?" He asked as he scratched his cheek.

"She should be on the top mountain since today is full moon and that is where she usually goes." Aito answered and before he could say thank you or anything else, Naruto was already gone looking for Yukino.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"_Wow! Is that bastard crazy or what? Letting her young daughter go to mountains at this hour. And these mountains are almost out of the town, Quite near to that so-called __**Jewel Town**__. Maybe she is a mage too, Well doens't matter right now. I gotta find her and repay my debt... That is the least i can do after Aito-san saved me!" _Naruto thought as he sprinted towards the mountains with his body covered in dark-violet vibration magical aura.

* * *

_**With Yukino :**_

The silverette was sitting on the largest mountain and looking at the full moon as tears streamed down her face while she rubbed her own eyes to keep the tears from falling but it wasn't in her control. The girl was really sad.

"Mom, Sis... all of you left me, I'm really sad... i don't want to be rude to dad but i just can't help it. Dad is strong, Why couldn't he save you two? When he could save a complete stran-.." The silverette was interrupted in her speech when she heard footsteps and turned around to see something dangerous.

"Wh-what are yo-you doing here? Did-didn't dad kil-kill yo-u?" She stutteringly asked while shivering in fear.

"**Oh so i'm a giant right now? Hahahaha, Even though i ate all of my brothers, And even though i became short and human-ish like before i don't have control over it. Huh. Let's see...**" Ayumu said and closed both his eyes as he concentrated his magic and started glowing and getting shorter and just in some minutes he was back to his human-form. Much stronger, Much faster. Just shorter. Even this time Ayumu had the same outfit, He had black hair and plain-eyes with no pupil making him more terrifying. He was wearing the same white shirt and black jeans with a pink sash.

Ayumu opened his eyes to see that Yukino was no longer there and had run away somewhere, Possibly back to the Onibus Town. The brunette smirked and closed his eyes again "_It's really strange... But this form is incredible. I can feel it, I can feel that girl's presence going away as each second passes... I WANT TO EAT HER. That magical energy inside these humans... It makes them tasty." _Ayumu thought and disappeared, He actually hadn't disappeared. It was his incredible high speed.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"_Why am i getting this feeling that she's in trouble... WAIT!"_ Naruto thought and stopped in his tracks before he looked at the moon and went in deep thought. A bead of sweat fell down his face as he finally figured it out. "Aito-san never said that he defeated Ayumu, He said he saved me but he never mentioned killing him. If my assumption is correct and if he is alive... Yukino's in trouble!" The vibration mage loudly and angrily said as he released his dark-violet magical aura.

"_I hope she is a mage and if she is, I can fi-... This big and dark magic... Could it be him? DAMMIT! With such a force going on around, I won't be able to feel Yukino's power even if she has magical powers." _Thought the blond worriedly and continued concentrating as he searched for Yukino.

* * *

_**With Yukino :**_

* * *

"_I... i tho-ought da-dad defeated hi-him. He wa-was so terrifying and his power was so dark and big..." _The celestial wizard thought with her eyes closed as she ran towards Onibus Town. Yukino had been running for two minutes now but she wasn't fast enough and still hadn't reached the town. Normally for Ayumu, Destroying a town of pathetic humans was no big deal but he wasn't that idiot and knew if a town was to disappear from existence **Magic Council **will take action and hunt the killers for it.

Yukino kept running but fell when she suddenly bumped into something and fell on the ground. The girl started shaking in fear thinking the dark monster and the leader of **Ootoko Brothers **had found her but when she opened her eyes, Standing in front of her was a sweating Naruto.

"Yo-you?"

"Yes me! Let's go... baka. He is coming and i know you can sense it too." Said the blond and walked to Yukino with a grin on his face.

"I don't want to." Yukino replied, A bit pissed-off. She was actually relieved that Naruto was here because he was strong and could save her from Ayumu or so she thought. But that wasn't the case since Naruto had already lost once to Ayumu. Well in a way he did lose.

"Don't be ridiculous little girl, We can both die he-..." Naruto was cut off in his speech as the silverette spoke again "What happens?! WE DIE RIGHT? My sister and mom are gone too, So if i go i don't really care."

"You wanna die?" The vibration mage asked, Fully serious. Yukino hesitated a lot before answering but finally mustered the strength to do it and spoke "Ye-..." She was interrupted this time as well, As another figure, The third figure Ayumu decided to join the party.

"_Shit. We can't even outrun him this time, He is already in his human form and He is too damn fast in this form... There is no way i can beat him in my condition. Although my health is fully healed my magic still hasn't restored completely... DAMN IT." _The blond nervously thought and looked at Ayumu walking towards them while clapping his hands, This caused the blond to smirk while Yukino looked fearfully at the dark mage walking towards them.

"What's up Ayumu? So attached to humans that you don't even want to leave that form?" Asked Naruto slightly nervous but kept his smirk on.

"It's not like that, Naruto Uzumaki... It's just that i can eat humans more easily in this form... Now who is gonna be the first test for this..." The dark-haired male licked his lips and said as he pointed at Naruto with an evil smirk of his own "You?" and then moved his index finger and pointed at Yukino "... Or that girl?"

Naruto just had to let his emotions get the best of him, The blond was seriously pissed-off now. Yukino was a small girl that reminded him of his past. A girl with no parents... Naruto wouldn't have been able to live with himself had he let her die.

* * *

***Slow Motion Start***

"YOU BASTARD STAY AW-..." Before Naruto could say even a word more, "Yes... That girl it is." He saw Ayumu disappear. The blond quickly released his dark-violet aura and enhanced his senses by using magical energy around his body and looked towards Yukino. While the silverette looked totally shocked and had no idea what was happening and she looked at Naruto. That was when the vibration mage himself disappeared as well.

Then suddenly in a flash the dark mage appeared just an inch away from Yukino with his fingers pointed at her... Or his big fingernails to be precise. The girl looked terrified and the only thing that was stopping Ayumu from completely killing her and eating her was Naruto holding the blackette's left arm with both his hands.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" He shouted and tossed Ayumu to a side with incredible force. Ayumu again disappeared and this time Naruto tackled the silverette and got her down and that was when the dark beast appeared with his kick already swung. Had Naruto not jumped and tackled Yukino to the ground the girl would've died.

"_What the hell is wrong?! He is too fast! Even faster than me and i won last time just because of my high capacity of magic... I didn't win but this time the fight won't even last a second... I can't protect this girl and fight Ayumu at the same time..." _The vibration mage worriedly thought and quickly and pushed Ayumu a bit away from him and Yukino by kicking him in the face. And he also kicked the ground with enough force in order to create more distance.

The black-haired human-looking beast then hit the ground with his feet with great force and pushed himself towards Naruto and Yukino. While this happened, The vibration mage picked the silverette and threw her up in the sky as he said "Don't worry i'll catch you!"

So for now, Ayumu had only pushed himself towards Naruto the vibration mage, Who was quite pissed at the moment. The dark mage swung his fist back and punched Naruto, The blond was quick to dodge and ducked just a second before getting hit, Then he quickly and quietly struck the dark beast on the stomach with a **Super Vibration Punch, **A combination of his Sharp and Vibration magic.

Unfortunately for him Ayumu hadn't taken any damage at all, The blond didn't waste a second and hit with his second free hand but the blackette was able to dodge it as he changed the direction of Naruto's fist by hitting the blond's arm with his knee. Ultimately Ayumu used his other free leg and kneed Naruto in the stomach pushing him to the ground and crushing the ground as well as damaging Naruto significantly.

The black-haired human-beast then jumped back and created distance between Naruto and himself. Ayumu chuckled before saying "You're in a pathetic state Naruto Uzumaki. Last time you could dodge or even overpower my full force punch. But now... You can't. Either i have surpassed humans and demons or you have just gotten we-.." The dark mage was cut off as a full force punch from the blond sent him flying and crashing in a big near-by boulder.

"_That should buy me enough time." _Thought the blond and jumped as high as he could to find Yukino. Naruto then used and fired magic from his feet to obtain even a more greater speed. The vibration mage in some seconds finally pinpointed exactly where the silverette was and changed his course by controlling the magic in feet. The blond then moved closer and closer to her and was about to catch her when Ayumu appeared out of nowhere and punched Naruto in the face making the blond lose all of his speed and also stopping him from catching Yukino.

"Damn it!" The blue-eyed boy screamed and then moved quickly towards Yukino ignoring Ayumu but unfortunately the dark mage followed him and punched him again, This time in the stomach with quite a lot of force making the blond spit out. Naruto quickly regained his composure and pulled Ayumu's face and kneed him with his vibration magic infused knee. Ayumu disconnected his feet from the blond and fired a mini blast which the vibration mage quickly dodged by forcing more magic in his feet and getting him more higher in the air.

Although Naruto had dodged the blast it still hadn't disappeared and was moving towards the falling Yukino. Naruto tensed up as soon as noticed this and ran towards the blast but again Ayumu got in his way. This time the blond didn't waste a second punched Ayumu in the gut but he quickly dodged it by ducking and upper-cuted Naruto and before the blond could do anything, Ayumu got up and fired a dark blast at Naruto. The blond got hit and was sent crashing in the ground even faster than the silverette. Luckily he was on ground now and Ayumu wasn't here.

"_It's my chance! _**Vibration Body!**" Naruto screamed and coated his whole body in vibration magic, Working as his defense as well as offense and the blond rushed towards the side where he had spotted Yukino earlier. As soon as he got there he saw the silverette still falling from the sky with teary eyes. And just when Naruto was about to jump and catch her a black-colored dark magical blast prevented him from doing that. Luckily Naruto blocked the magical blast and sent it in the mountain's direction and then the blond again tried to jump but couldn't. Naruto looked down at his feet and saw two hands holding him. Ayumu then came out from the underground "Pathetic, You couldn't even sense me coming." The blackette said and smirked as he swung his fist back "I've had enough of this Ayumu!" The blond swung his fist back as well.

Both fists collided with each other when the users tried to hit the other, This created a big shockwave and the ground started shaking a bit. Naruto's hand started glowing and he released a blast from his fist but that was exactly what Ayumu had done as well and both fighters were pushed back by the incredible force. The blond knew he couldn't stop his body and so he turned around and released a powerful blast from both his hands slowing down his speed. Naruto then looked up again and noticed that Yukino was very close to hitting the ground. Naruto again tensed up and flew towards her with incredible speed as he released magical energy from his feet.

***Slow Motion END***

* * *

As soon as Yukino was in his reach the blond extended his hand and tried to catch her. And this time Naruto succeeded in catching her but as soon as the vibration mage caught her a strong kick to the back sent him flying and crashing in the ground while still holding Yukino. If it wasn't for Naruto's **Vibration Body **the duo would've suffered quite some damage but they didn't. Well Yukino totally didn't but Naruto did get some damage since he was trying to protect her while fighting Ayumu. The black-haired man then who had just kicked Naruto landed on the ground and smirked as he walked towards Naruto and Yukino.

Sensing him approaching the blond quickly got up and ran in the direction of Onibus Town, But Ayumu wasn't just going to let him. While Yukino could just look at Naruto shockingly with teary eyes.

"_Dad couldn't protect mom, nor could he protect sis. He only protected this one guy who is a complete stranger and the one i thought should've died... Because he couldn't save his family i didn't want him to save others when he couldn't even save his own family... HIS OWN FAMILY! And now... this guy who i don't even know is trying to save me with everything he has..."_ The little girl thought as she looked at Naruto and kept thinking about how the blond had been trying to save her for quite some minutes now and had taken the share of her pain and damage as well.

"_This is hard as i thought... I can't protect Yukino while fighting this guy and running is our only option! BUT DAMMIT! Will he let us?!"_ While Naruto was thinking this, The dark beast could only smirk and started walking and just in seconds he disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto and Yukino.

"_Just as i thought, We can't outrun him, If i was to fight him i could beat him or even run from him. But as long as i have Yukino with me i can't save us both and i can't just tell her to run away, Ayumu is smart and strong so he'll target Yukino first... What to do? What to do?!" _As the blond kept thinking Ayumu walked closer and closer to the duo with a smirk on his face. But something was different, He didn't have his magical aura around him... In fact he wasn't using any magic.

* * *

"_Why isn't he using magic? Does he want me to believe that now i can outrun him and get us both killed by his full-force blast that he is conserving? Or is it that he has reached his magic limit? BUT he a big capacity just like me! Wh-.." _The vibration mage's thoughts were interrupted when Ayumu chuckled and spoke "Worry not Naruto Uzumaki. Don't overthink anything, I still have tons of magic reserves left... but that's not what i want to say..." The dark-haired mage/demon said and his smirk got wider.

This confused the blond to great degree and he asked "...So what is it you want to say?" The blond was very curious, If this was an offer to bring Ayumu some humans he could agree and for now leave and then come back alone and beat him but he still wasn't sure.

"You, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm sure you're aware that you can not beat me... At least not until you can concentrate on defeating me. All those attacks you have done were simply pathetic... They were nothing compared to your previous attacks. Was it that you didn't use full force? Or was it that you were focusing more on defensive and were trying to save that girl or... was it because you're weaker compared to me?" The black-haired mage said while smirking viciously, And this was really shocking to Naruto. At least his last point.

"_Am i weaker than him now? Has he somehow surpassed me in only some hours?! But that's not possible... It's not impossible either, His power is great and so far i haven't really inflicted much damage on him. Do we even stand a chance?"_ The vibration mage worriedly thought and kept staring at Ayumu. While Yukino did what she only could do at the moment and embrace the blond tighter.

"_I can't let anything happen to her! She is just a child and besides if i was to let her die after being saved by her dad... I won't be able to face Aito. But that's not it, I have kind of gotten attached to her. She reminds me a lot of my past-self and that is why i'm able to understand how she feels... I survived those moments and made friends... She must too and all of it depends on me!" _Naruto once again thought about the whole situation and quickly glanced at Yukino for a second before again looking back at Ayumu.

"...As i said, Worry not Naruto Uzumaki. I have a deal for you! Both of you... are humans with magical energy that makes you way more tastier than other humans and no matter how many humans i eat i can't get the taste i get from wizards such as yourself and that girl. Or that man who just saved you. So wh-..." The leader and the only one of alive **Ootoko Brothers **was interrupted in his speech when the blond decided to talk "GET TO THE POINT!" Naruto spoke or rather shouted angrily.

This caused Ayumu to chuckle "Haha, I was just getting to the main point. No need to get tensed up! What i want to say is... You both have two options... you can chose one of them and i shall act according to it. 1) is that both of die and i eat both you and the girl... 2) You run and leave the girl to me to eat or you let her escape and get yourself eaten. Think before you say something..." Ayumu offered his options and smirked while waiting for the blond to chose one of them.

"_Option 2... we have a chance! I let Yukino go and let him eat me, Of course i won't let him eat me and instead i will kill him... But he must know that,... Then what is it that he is hiding?! I know he is smart... even smarter than Jellal's caliber maybe! What should w-..."_ Naruto could never process enough in his thoughts when he suddenly felt his body getting lighter. The blond looked and noticed that Yukino had left him and was walking towards Ayumu.

"You can eat me!" She shouted, The girl was brave but her shaking body, trembling voice and teary eyes said otherwise. Nonetheless, To sacrifice for others was difficult and took a great amount of courage to do so. However, This wasn't what Naruto was thinking.

"YOU IDIOT! GET BACK! THIS IS NOT A CHILDISH GAME!" Naruto shouted, standing firmly on his spot not moving while only released his magical aura so that he could jump in if he had to.

Yukino turned her face towards the blond, Her eyes still teary "You... WHO ARE YOU TO ME?! My mom dies, I lose my sis. Father can't protect anyone in his family... He didn't save mom nor did he save sis... He... isn't even here to protect me... I don't want to live any longer..." Said the silverette and continued walking towards Ayumu, Who had folded his arms and was watching the duo amusingly. The words that the celestial wizard had just said affected Naruto a lot and made him think "_She is right! I thought i was like her... but i'm not. She has it harder than me. Very hard... I never had parents so i don't know what it feels like to lose them... But that doesn't mean i'd let her die, This has gone on long enough!" _The blond worriedly thought with a serious look and glared at Ayumu, Who was still smirking amusingly.

"Ayumu. I've decided! Let the girl go and you can have me, The stronger the prey the better the taste... Right?" The vibration mage said as he walked towards Ayumu and stopped by the silverette's side who had stopped walking. Ayumu grinned darkly before he answered "That is right indeed. So you've made the decision?"

"_How much time do i have to buy to let her run away?! This is really hard!"_ The blond thought and looked at Yukino one final time and picked her up.

"Okay then, Just to be safe that you won't break your deal i'm throwing her away to the city and as you said she is a mage... She will survive!" Said the cheek-whiskered man and swung his arms back to toss her in Onibus Town's direction.

"I have no problem with that." The blackette simply answered while still smirking darkly. This definitely gave Naruto a bad feeling but his plan was quite good so he was sure he'd succeed.

"WHY ARE YOU DECIDING WHETHER I LIVE OR DI-..." Before the girl could whine anymore the blond had already tossed her in Onibus Town's direction with enough force for her to reach the town easily while also getting very less damage from the fall.

"Well then let us begin... Naruto Uzumaki... but first..." Ayumu said as he walked towards the blond with a smirk and picked him up by squeezing his neck with one hand and pointed his other free hand in the sky... in Yukino's direction.

"You bastard! I'm not going to le-..." The blond couldn't finish his sentence as Ayumu had fired a blast from both his hands, One struck Naruto on his neck and sent his flying in a direction while suffering significant damage and the other blast followed Yukino.

* * *

"Let's take out the weak one's first... Oops. That blast might destroy her whole body and then i lose my meal... I was reckless." The brunette said as he sighed with a expressionless face and turned towards the direction where he had just sent the blond flying, Only to get struck with a fist on his jaw. The force of the attack was strong but Ayumu held his ground and smirked before he swung his fist back and tried to punch Naruto. The blond quickly spun and elbowed the fist coming towards him and blocked it. Naruto's elbow then started glowing dark-violet and shot a blast out of it. This created a big explosion and with that smoke came around.

"_I know he isn't dead but first thing's first. I just need to stop that blast of his!" _The blond thought and grinned as he pointed his hand in that direction and opened his palm as dark-violet energy started glowing in his palm brightly.

"_Can't take risks... _**Sharp Arms! Super... Vibration... BLAST!**" Screamed the blond as he shot a strong beam of magic, With the same amount of magic he sensed from Ayumu's blast. Naruto wanted to be extra-careful this time if his blast had been even a bit stronger than his own attack could hurt Yukino.

"YO**U **T**OOK **MY P**RE**Y **AW**AY FR**O**M M**EEEEEEE**!" Came the voice from smoke and as soon as it cleared out Ayumu was revealed with some scratches on his body and dark-black aura surrounding his body. His voice changing from human-ish to demon-ish. After all he wasn't a human or a demon... at least right now.

"Yes... Ayumu-san, I did. I believe our fight was unfair last time because i had to fight your brothers and lose a large amount of magic before even fighting you... This time it was unfair as well because i had to take care of Yukino... But now that i'm assured of her safety and everything is off my mind... I can finally kill you... Demons are allowed to kill right?" Naruto mocked the blackette with a smirk on his face as he then started glowing in dark-violet magic energy as well.

"**Super Vibration Body!**" The vibration mage yelled as his whole body was covered with Sharp and Vibration magic. Working as his both defense and offense. This was the final battle between these two humanly-beasts.

* * *

_**With Yukino :**_

* * *

"I don't have the magic power required right now... But here it goes... **Libra!**" Shouted out the young girl as she took out a golden key and out of nowhere another girl or celestial spirit girl appeared.

"You summoned me Mas-..." Libra said but couldn't finish her sentence when she saw that Yukino had already passed out. The gravity changer than took Yukino and changed gravity for themselves and slowly fell on the land, Very near to Onibus Town.

"She is still conscious i guess, Just can't open her eyes. I must take her back to her hom-..." The spirit was again interrupted as she heard something falling from the sky and as soon as she looked up, The woman-spirit saw a dark-colored very strong blast coming towards them.

"Wha-what is tha-that? I can-can't stop something of that cal-caliber!" Just as Libra spread both her arms and was about to try and block the blast, Another one came and both collided creating a huge explosion but saving Yukino in the process.

"_Just what was that?!"_ The spirit worriedly thought before she took the silverette up and ran in the direction of Onibus Town and give Yukino to her dad before she disappeared.

* * *

_**Naruto Vs. Ayumu [Final Round] :**_

* * *

"_That blast and sound... Yes! Now i can fight all-out! _You ready Ayumu... to be destroyed!?" Said the blond as he smirked and mocked the beast in human form.

"..." The blackette just stared at the blond with an expressionless face, Not moving not doing anything except sustaining and using magic around his body. The blond was getting impatient and he just wanted to beat Ayumu to a pulp but he wasn't an idiot.

"What's up? You too afraid to attack me? Hahaha, I thought so. Even after obtaining such power you're pathetic and weak. Noooo... wait..." The vibration mage chuckled and then continued "It's not that you're weak... It's just that you're a wimp. You're too afraid to attack m-..." That was when the brunette disappeared from Naruto's sight.

The blond quickly and instinctively ducked and just then Ayumu appeared behind him with his elbow pointed towards Naruto. The blackette elbowed the vibration mage in the back strongly and then punched him and the blond could only take the hits. Ayumu then quickly kicked Naruto in the waist making him fly up just a bit, The brunette then disappeared and reappeared above Naruto and punched him in the stomach with both his hands combined. As soon as the blond crashed in the ground, Ayumu pointed both his hands at the blond with palms open and shot multiple **Dark Blasts** at the vibration mage and was destroying the ground in process. When the smoke cleared up made from the intense explosion Naruto wasn't there. Ayumu looked here and there but the blond's body was nowhere to be found.

Ayumu then landed on the ground and closed his pupil-less eyes and tried to sense the blond and then quickly opened his eyes and that was when Naruto jumped out of the big crater and tried to hit Ayumu, But the blackette easily dodged the attack by moving to his right and hit Naruto on the face with incredible force but that 'Naruto' just disappeared in a poof of smoke and a punch to the chest made Ayumu spit out. The real blond was hiding behind his clone. However, Naruto didn't stop there, The vibration mage quickly charged up a blast in his hand and instead of firing it, struck the brunette's face with a punch and created a big explosion. The blond's hand was connected with Ayumu and he knew that he that the beast wasn't damaged that much so Naruto then quickly jumped slightly and kicked the dark mage on the right arm making him move to a little right because of the intense impact.

Naruto then quickly landed on the ground and tried to spin-kick the dark mage but the brunette was quick to dodge and he ducked. Ayumu then took advantage of this and tried to upper-cut Naruto, That was when the blond moved his face downwards dodging the strike just by a inch. The vibration mage then punched Ayumu on the shoulder but to his surprise it didn't affect him much at all. The brunette smirked and took the blond's arm and started spinning him. After seeing that the speed was enough, He was about to leave his grip on Naruto but before he could do that and damage the blond significantly Naruto fired another big **Super Vibration Blast **on the ground unbalancing Ayumu and the brunette ended up shooting Naruto in the air.

The blond then released magical aura from his feet and sped down towards Ayumu and punched him in the chest with a strong fist making him spit out blood. However, The pupil-less beast wasn't going down that easily and he bit Naruto's arm with his sharp teeth. The blond quickly then swung his other fist back and hit Ayumu on the gut with even more force making Ayumu spit out and leaving Naruto's arm in the process. The blond then jumped back and created distance between himself and the beast. While the leader of **Ootoko Brothers **did the same.

"Damn it. What are his teeth made of?!" The blond said to no one but himself as he took off his shirt and surrounded himself with magic.

"_His fist made me spit out blood... Blood... I want his body and blood... HIS BLOOD WAS SO TASTY!"_ These were the thoughts going through the beast's head as he looked at Naruto expressionlessly.

"Let's go!" The vibration mage shouted as he disappeared along with Ayumu and both fought at incredible speed. The blond threw a punch at the blackette who again opened his mouth scaring the hell out of Naruto who quickly pulled it back and instead kneed Ayumu's chin closing his mouth in the process and then sent a punch to jaw. And then kicked him in the waist. Naruto then pulled both his fists back and struck the beast's stomach with destructive force and magic imbued in his both fists making the beast bleed from his stomach slightly and spitting out blood as well. Naruto kept his offensive attacks on and jumped back and threw a big **Vibration Blast **at Ayumu.

Before the blast could hit him the leader of **Ootoko Brothers** quickly and swiftly blocked the attack with both his hands and sent it flying in the air where it exploded and that was when the blond made a mistake and glanced at the blast in the air which gave Ayumu an opening and he took good advantage of it and punched Naruto in the face sending him crashing in a big near-by rock. The beast then disappeared and reappeared with his fist stuck in the blond's gut making Naruto scream in pain. Ayumu didn't stop there and again opened his mouth. The blond could only watch in horror as the beast bite him on the shoulder and started sucking his blood like a vampire and tried to eat his flesh as well.

* * *

"ARGHHHHHHH! **M...ini Vibration...**" The blond muttered out while still bearing the pain and a dark-violet sphere appeared in his hand. "**EMPEROR**" The sphere then suddenly got a lot bigger almost as big as Naruto himself. The blond struck Ayumu with it on the stomach and sent him flying away to a distance.

"_What the hell is wrong with that bastard?! It was like he was sucking my magical energy and chakra with my blood. Argh. It hurts!" _The vibration mage thought and walked towards where Ayumu was supposed to be while having his one hand holding to his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

"THAT POWER WAS AWESOME! I WANT MORE!" The leader of the **Ootoko Brothers **screamed from the crater he was lying in. The brunette's magical energy had gotten strong but his injuries weren't healed at all and the last attack was just too strong for him.

Ayumu stood from his crater with his whole body bloody and his stomach having a big round mark because of the **Vibration Emperor** attack. The beast then jumped out of the crater and noticed Naruto standing on the other side of the crater holding his shoulder with his arm and bleeding.

"Let's end this Ayumu... With one final attack just like last time..." The blond managed to muster out as he took his hand away from his shoulder and let the blood flow out again while the pupil-less beast only smirked.

"Sure." He answered and jumped back and Naruto did the same.

"**DARK...**" Ayumu pushed both his hands back and a big black sphere started forming in his hand while Naruto extended his less-damaged arm up in the air with his palm open and a dark-violet colored sphere appeared in his palm.

"**VIBRATION...**" Both spheres got bigger but the blond's sphere kept getting larger while Ayumu's stopped and was getting more energy. The blackette then pulled back both his arms and pointed them at Naruto with his smirk still intact.

"**BLAST!**" Out of the sphere came out a black-colored gigantic beam that was headed straight for Naruto, The blond had to smirk as well and his attack was almost complete too. The sphere in Naruto's hand was now 3 times bigger than himself and he pointed his palm at the in-coming blast and screamed "**EMPEROR!**" And that was when his big ball of magical energy started moving towards the blast. Both attacks collided creating a shockwave and shaking the area.

"HAAAAAAA!" The fighters duo screamed as they both tried their hardest to push each other's attacks and finally win the battle. Finally after a long struggle Ayumu's blast was getting stronger and was finally pushing the **Vibration Emporer.**

"_Dammit... I was saving a bit of chakra so that i wouldn't lose consciousness after this fight was over... THE HELL WITH IT! _HAAAAAAAAAAA" Screamed the blond with all his might as he put his last bit of chakra in his final attack. Blood dripping down from both fighters, While trying to push each other and finally win. They were both going equal but the little chakra energy had given the blond an upper-hand and his attack was able to obliterate the **Dark Blast **and struck Ayumu head-on. Naruto saw his attack completely enveloping Ayumu's body and inflicting unbearable pain and damage every second and then it happened. A big explosion occurred with blinding light coming out of it and smoke spread everywhere. Nothing could be seen.

After some seconds when the smoke cleared out the blond saw Ayumu's body lying motionlessly on the ground. Naruto grinned "I finally did it..." He could only whisper at the moment because he had just lost too much blood and had used almost all of his energy and fell on the ground with a lot of speed.

"_I feel cold... I can't seem to move my hands or legs or anything else at all... I'm feeling weak and co-..." _with that Naruto lost consciousness and fell asleep...

* * *

_**Some Hours Later :**_

* * *

"...What happened?" The blond asked no one but himself. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around the place, He had no idea where he was... Well he did have an idea, But the blond still wasn't sure. Naruto stood from the bed he was lying on and walked to a mirror in the room he looked at his whole body covered in bandages and he literally looked like a mummy. Except he wasn't one. Naruto then looked at his face and could only sigh in relief to see those weird signs and stuff made on his face.

"_So this is Aito's house huh? Lying again here it seems... Glad to see Yukino survived and i'm almost feeling good too... I guess it's time to go back to Fairy Tail and get those scary looks... Or before that i should talk once with Yukino and give her an epic speech. Haha. So she can understand how important a life is."_ The blond thought to himself and chuckled on his own as he walked outside the room to see the daughter and father pair eating dinner.

"_I slept for a whole day?! Damn it!"_ Naruto further thought and walked to the duo and waved his hand "Hey!" with a grin on his face and took a seat as he too started eating the meal. Everything seemed normal now except Yukino had a smile on her face.

"AWESOME MEAL. Thank you Aito-san and thank you Yuki." The vibration mage said grinningly and stood on his feet. While Aito just ignored it, The silverette was a bit confused at this "Yuki?" She asked to make sure what she had heard was right.

"Yes Yuki. Yukino is too long... Baaka. I'm going to call you Yuki now."

"But that's not for you to decide, It's my name and you have to call me Yukino."

"Nope."

"YOU WILL."

"I won't."

"...Whatever." Said the silverette as she folded her arms and looked away with a kind of angered look making the blond chuckle at this.

"Well then Aito-san thank you for everything, I must head back to my guild." The vibration mage said and walked to the door while the shocked duo, Yukino and Aito followed him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay more Naruto?" The bluenette asked a bit worried that his daughter will get lonely and sad again.

"Yes i'm sure. And Yukino..." The blond said and got down to meet the silverette's height and looked at her with a soft smile "You're a really cute girl you know. You don't have a mother? I didn't have one either... You don't have a sister? I didn't have a sister either. But i bore the pain and moved forward. Now i have a lot of friends to fill that space and an awesome family... You know you are like my sister as well. If Aito-san can't protect you, We will protect each other. How about that?" All these words of warmth were really affecting the litte girl's mind. She had met friends but no one had risked their lives for her.

In fact the only one who had ever tried to do that for her was the one and only.. Naruto. And now he was calling her his sister, The younger sister. The silvertte couldn't help but grin at that. She was smiling yet tears were falling down her face.

* * *

"If i'm your sister then does that mean you're my brother?" She asked, Still crying like a child. Well technically she was a child.

"Silly. Of course. I'm your big brother that is why i will save you anytime and anywhere." Naruto answered with a warm smile and patted her head.

"You're in a guild right? I'm a mage too. Can i come with you?" Yukino asked slightly nervous not knowing what the blond was going to say.

"Yes you can... But... I won't tell you my guild's name and i won't tell you where it is. Yukino become strong, Very strong so you can protect. So we can protect each other, Then find me and be with me." The blond kept his grin and then stood back and walked outside of the house with the duo following him. They were going to see-off the blond for sure. Since he had made a great impact on their lives.

"Bro-..brother." The little girl said causing the blond to turn around and look at her with a grin.

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to call you brother, I'll call you Naruto... And are you going back to your guild with those signs on your face?" The girl started laughing as she said that making the blond have a tick-mark on his face.

"I guess i can forgive you for that this time... I'm off guys!" He said and looked back at the duo and waved his hands.

"Bye Naruto." Yukino said with a grin as she too waved her hands at the blond.

"See you soon Naruto-san... It was great to meet you." Aito finally said with a grin as well. And in a second Naruto had disappeared, Or had moved at his incredible speed so that no one could see him or Yukino to be precise.

"We'll see him again. Right Dad?"

"Of course Yukino, He said he is your big brother right? He will come for you again... Very soon."

"Yeah... his condition was sooooo bad back then..."

* * *

_**Flashback Start :**_

_Naruto was lying on the ground motionlessly and unconscious as his life was escaping out of him. That was when Aito was seen flying towards the battle-ground and had noticed the blond._

_'Good thing Yukino and Libra got home in time and told me Naruto-san was engaging this monster again...' He thought and walked towards Ayumu's motionless body and put his hand on his neck 'He isn't breathing...He's dead. It seems Naruto-san won He thought and then walked back to Naruto._

_"Let's get you treated Naruto-san, That is the least i can do for you after you saved my daughter." The wind mage voiced out and picked Naruto up as he activated his wind magic and flew in the direction of Onibus Town_

_**Flashback END :**_

* * *

"I can't just sit around now dad. I must get strong and repay my debt to Naruto. I must get super strong just like my brother." Yukino grinningly said as she looked at her father who could just grin back and nod.

"Okay then i shall train you and make you stronger Yukino!" The wind mage said firmly.

"YES SIR!" The celestial wizard nodded and walked inside the house with her dad.

* * *

_**Hours Later - With Naruto :**_

* * *

"_Good thing i took this slow train... I'm almost healed and i can go back to the guild. It's been quite some hours since the train departed from the port... I guess i'll be reaching Magnolia real soon... Can't wait to go back to the guild and tell Jellal about Yukino. Haha, He'll be happy i guess. This mission though... Good thing i took it, If anyone except me, Jellal and Laxus were to take it. They would've probably died." _Thought the blond with his eyes closed and both arms behind his head while sighing in relief that he was the one to take this difficult and life-threatening job.

"**We Now Have Reached The 'Magnolia' Train Station. Please Take All Your Luggage Safely And We Hope To Have On Board Again As Well. Thank You For The Ride, Hope You Enjoyed!**" Came the voice from the speakers lined up in the whole station and echoed for a good few seconds before vanishing. Naruto grinned as he stood on his feet and walked outside of the train.

"Another exciting adventure awaits me!"

* * *

**The End Of Chapter #18 :**

* * *

_**Sticky Speaking**__** : **__Yo! Hey guys! What's up? Feeling good? Nice to know that. -sighs- Man was this chapter hard to write. Like a lot harder than my usual chapters. I suck at character's development. Lol. I have actually gotten a lot better than before so at least it makes sense._

_The fight scene started off slow and then became a huge DBZ-level battle. Lol. Well not DBZ level but that is how my fights usually are and that's just my style. The fight was good i guess? I hope you enjoyed it and the whole chapter as well._

_After this chapter, Yukino and Naruto are officially sister and brother. Like this was some serious bonding between them. And in the __**Grand Magic Games **__arc, If that Sabertooth Guild Master guy...whatever his name is... Makes Yukino strip in front of everyone... OMG! That bastard will pay dearly. XD. Well then i'm off i guess. Got any questions? P.M or ask through reviews and i'll gladly answer as soon as possible. Hehe. Also review if you enjoyed the chapter. I'd greatly appreciate it... Well..._

_**See You Guys In The Next Chapter :-D  
**__**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever You Are Having ;-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out :-]**_


	19. The Evil Plannings

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

**Guest** : No, I'm Sorry But I Can't Make A Love Triangle, Because My All Time Favourite Pairing Is Erza x Naruto So No Interruptions In That...Sorry. Anything Else.

_Note_: _Another LONG Delay And I'm Really Sorry About That But, I Think You Guys Already Know I Was Sick (A Lot) So That's Cleared Up. This Is The Latest Chapter For My Favourite Story Naruto's Adventures In Fiore. And It's Number Is #19. Well I Never Thought I Would Get This Far But Here I'm With 121 Reviews, 136 Favs And 164 Follows. I Really Really Appreciate It So Keep 'em Coming._

_I've Made Few (One) Change (s) In One Of The Guilds Of Fairy Tail World And No It's Not Fairy Tail. It's Lamia Scale And Blue Pegasus. And I Think Both These Changes Will Be Revealed Quite Soon Maybe Chapter #22-#25 So Watch Out For These Awesome Changes AND I Hope You'll Like Them._

_As Always Review._

_**Stickermans50 Over and Out B-}** (writing this after a long time, Man i love writing fanfiction)_

* * *

_**Saga #5 - X784**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #19 - The Evil Plannings**

The blonde was currently staring at his best friend. Naruto was quite astonished that he just met up with his friend, Nonetheless the vibration made his way to his friend with his usual grin and then spoke.

"Yo Jellal, What's up buddy ?" Whispered the young boy slowly so that no one could hear the real name of his friend "Mystogan"

"Na...Naruto ! You are back..." Mystogan murmured as he kept his eyes on his best friend. Seeing as Jellal wasn't moving Naruto decided to do so and walked nearer to his blue-haired friend, As he extended his right hand for a shake. The eye-tatooed man also did the same and shared a handshake with his friend.

* * *

_**Elsewhere :**_

* * *

"Dai...Haru...Your report !" The man with black shoulder-length spiky hair said with a serious expression on his face. The duo nodded before Dai spoke.

"Commander Ryuu...Me and Haru found two dragon slayers, Which were still some kids...They are dead !" The blonde mage reported with a smirk.

"Laxus. Have you killed the fire dragon slayer yet...Natsu Dragneel was it ?" The man known as Ryuu. Which was also the commander/leader of this organization questioned still having his serious expression.

"Ryuu...I was going to kill that bastard today. But a member of our guild showed up, His name is Naruto Uzumaki. And he is on par with me so i thought it would be best to kill Natsu Dragneel when that bastard gone to a mission or so-..." Laxus hesitantly spoke but his talking was interrupted by the leader.

"Laxus !" Ryuu shouted which resulted in the lightning dragon slayer to shut up.

"Remember one thing forever. We of the second generation are killers. And our mission is to kill the pathetic peoples of first generation of Dragon slayers...Is that clear ?" The red-eyed mage scolded Laxus but Laxus shrugged it off, Seeing it was his leader speaking to him.

"Mamoru..." Was all the leader had to say to make the Lava dragon slayer talk.

"Sir...I've got no dragon slayers in my area. But that Naruto that Laxus spoke of...He is a threat for sure. And there is something suspicious about him. He can also breathe his magic like dragon slayers, There is a strong possibility of him also being a dragon slayer sir !" Mamoru completed with a serious look as he looked Ryuu right in the eyes. By the glare that the lightning slayer had given, He wanted to interrupt but didn't do so. The brunette leader sighed as he turned to another member of his group.

"Terou, I hope you've got a better repo-..." The commander was left interrupted by the person called Terou.

"Damn...I've got a better report. Yes i've seen or to be precise heard that there is a new generation of dragon slayers. The third generation..." The silver-haired mage said with a smirk, Turning his face to the last member of his group he smirked.

"Shinji...What is your report ?" The leader asked with a soft grin. The blue-haired mage sighed before starting to speak.

"Ryuu. I think there is a mage named Gajeel Redfox in the Phantom Lord guild...He is the Iron dragon slayer. I was going to finish him off but you called for the meeting so i couldn't do as planned !" Shinji replied with a care-free attitude.

"It's good that you didn't kill him. He is a famous mage and his sudden death would've made it problematic for us, Same goes for the fire dragon slayer Natsu. These two are some famous mages, It's better that this new guy came and Laxus didn't kill Dragneel. We need to lay low !" Firmly stated the black-haired leader of the organization with a serious look.

"So it seems i've got all the reports. Now to make a decision on what to do?" Said the leader to no one but himself and he again spoke "Whatever we do... Our next s-t-o-p is..."

* * *

_**In The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

"That Laxus is a jerk for sure, Man i hope Mystogan isn't like that...I mean can't all strong guys be like Naruto sure Erza is not a guy but she is also what can i say weird !" Murmured the blonde celestial wizard to herself as she sighed upon meeting or to be precise watching the lightning dragon slayer like that.

"LUCY !" A voice behind the blonde girl said which completely freaked the girl out, As she quickly said "I'm sorry Erza. Please forgive me, Pretty please" Were the words she kept repeating as she bowed down to the next figure. Slowly taking her head up Lucy realized it was Mirajane which was behind her.

"Mirajane ? Why didn't you it was you and why did you sound like Erza ?" The new fairy said with disappointedly while the silverette kept laughing on her antics.

"Lucy let me warn you, You shouldn't talk about Erza like that. Anyways i was here to say have you seen Naruto ? It has been two hours since he went outside of the guild. I'm saying that because Naruto wasn't even in his apartment so if you see him tell him that he can live with me and Elfman for a day or two. Since he has been away for two years straight !" The transformation mage explained with a partial depressed and disappointed face while looking at the ceiling of the hall.

"Well okay Mira i'll tell Naruto if i see him." Answered the celestial wizard smiling warmly as she put a hand on Mira's shoulder to comfort her, Which worked but the silverette soon after the conversation got out of the guild as it was getting pretty late. Lucy was still in the guild hall sitting on one of the chairs that were present there. Actually she was the only one present there, But her loneliness was soon disturbed or filled as Erza entered the guild's building.

* * *

_**Somewhere :**_

* * *

Laxus..." Ryuu said as he turned his attention to the lightning dragon slayer with his hands on his chin and with an evil smirk.

"Don't you guys have a fighting festival or something ? I've heard that all the fairies come to the guild on that day. Since i know the guild will try to protect Natsu Dragneel. We'll kill everyone...Is that okay with you ?" Ryuu questioned with his evil smirk on, And waited for the blonde to respond.

"_If that's possible, I'll become the new master and create a new Fairy Tail..._I'm completely okay with that Ryuu, But i want a condition. You can kill all members but you gotta leave Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet alive. And don't worry about gramps kill him for sure so that i can get myself a Fairy Tail." Said the blonde and got a nod from the leader. Showing that he agreed to the lightning dragon slayer.

"I think the meeting is over. We'll attack Fairy Tail when the fighting festival comes and destroy Natsu Dragneel. After that we will exterminate Gajeel Redfox and then i think we should take care of this new Third Generation but..." Ryuu said and stopped to see that everyone was following him, Seeing as everyone was listening and understanding the situation. The black-haired man took a deep breath before continuing.

"Out of all these things this Naruto Uzumaki intrigues me, Even our arrongant Laxus is acknowledging his strength and he was also able to defeat Mamoru. So no one will fight him when we attack Fairy Tail. I want to test out my strength against him. But till then we all have to stay low so no one will notice about us ! You are all dismissed." The spiky black-haired mage ordered and in a blink of an eye all projections disappeared without a trace, All but three. One was the Lightning dragon slayer and the other was the Lava dragon slayer.

"What is it Mamoru ?" Said the leader of the second generation as he looked at his subordinate with awe.

"Commander i can't let you fight with Naruto, He beat me and i want to get my pride back by killing him myself...So i won't allow you to kill Naruto Uzumaki." The short-black-haired dark mage said with desperation and waited for an answer. Laxus was watching all of this, Ryuu sighed before answering.

"Mamoru as hot-headed as ever. But i gotta take responsibility for all of you and i gotta take care of your conditions as well. Since i agreed with Laxus and won't kill Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet and the other one. For you i also won't kill Naruto Uzumaki and leave that bastard to you. Is that okay ?" The commander of the second generation agreed to the given requirment with a soft grin and only got a thankful nod from Mamoru and without losing another second Ryuu disappeared.

"Mamoru, that Naruto defeated you. I really can't believe it but it's the truth, I don't know for which reason you were promoted to the third seat but...You are weaker than me so remember that. Shinji and Ryuu are fools thinking they can do whatever they want like making you the third seat. Hmph !" With that said Laxus also disappeared with a disappointed expression leaving only Mamoru there.

"_Naruto Uzumaki...In these two years i haven't given no reports to Commander Ryuu or Vice-Commander Shinji because...Because i've been training for these past two years so...SO THAT I CAN FINALLY DEFEAT YOU AND GET MY PRIDE BACK. You destroyed my pride Naruto Uzumaki of the Fairy Tail !"_ The Lava dragon slayer thought as his arm released a little bit of hot lava which fell on the ground like acid as it made a hole in it. A second later Mamoru's projection also disappeared from the sight, And the meeting of the second generation had finally ended.

* * *

**_Back With Fairy Tail_ (Time 04:00 A.M) :**

* * *

"Lucy what's up ? Have you seen Naruto ?" The strongest female seriously asked from the blonde with both her hands on her hips.

"_OMG...Not again. _No Erza. After his meeting with Laxus, Naruto got out of guild and hasn't come back since then. But if i see him i'll tell him that you were asking about him ! Cool !" Lucy answered with a bored and fake consoling expression which pretty much convinced the red princess and she thanked the blonde and left the guild hall while advising Lucy to do the same because it was getting late. For fifteen minutes there was no voice and it seemed as like that Lucy had sleeped in the guild's building but her sleep was again disturbed when she heard two very familiar voices.

"It looks like no one is here Happy." Natsu whispered as he and the blue cat slowly climbed the stairs and they both walked to the S-Class request board that was situated up on the second floor.

Seeing that both of them failed to notice Lucy, The blonde wizard followed them without making a sound so that she can see what were they up to.

Standing before the request board Natsu used his right hand's flames as light and looked at three papers that were sticking to the board, Sighing in relief and grinning evily Natsu read all the requests and the one on the centre caught his attention.

"Lift the curse of the island for 750,000 Jewels. That's awesome !" The pink-haired teenager murmured as he took that request and turned so that he and Happy could go and finish the job, But when they turned they fell on the ground for some reason.

"So you took an S-Class request huh ? Happy, Natsu ?" The blonde lightning dragon slayer said with a smirk to the now-sweating Natsu and Happy.

"_Oh no they are caught ! Is that Laxus ?"_ The celestial wizard thought as she witnessed the scene going on in front of her.

"_I should probably kill him and Shijni and Ryuu will promote me to the third seat. But if i go against the decision of our so-called commader i won't get a promotion. Instead i should allow these freaks to go to Galuna Island and die there since they are not qualified for the quest !"_ Laxus went in deep thought as he looked upwards and finally made a decision and looked down to the fallen wizards however to his surprise Natsu and Happy, Both weren't there and the request paper was also missing.

"Hmph they ran away. It's not like i would've stopped them or something, Well whatever !" The s-class wizard plainly muttered to himself.

* * *

_**In The Magnolia Town :**_

* * *

"Man we were able to run without him even noticing !" Said the fire dragon slayer while laughing and running.

"Aye sir and luckily we don't even have to go to Lucy's apartment since she is already here !" Said the blue flying cat. The pink-haired dragon slayer's one hand was connected with Lucy's and currently he was dragging her to a sea shore so they could go to the Galuna Island.

"Why did you guys drag me along ? I don't wanna do this request. It's illegal !" Said the blonde lady while having fake tears.

"But with this job we can get a gate key Lucy. A gold zodiac one !" The pink dragon slayer looked back while running with a soft smile, This changed Lucy's mind completely and she ran along with Natsu and Happy. Since the fire dragon slayer was looking back he didn't see and bumped in someone or something and fell on the ground while holding his head in pain.

"Woah woah woah. Who is there ?" A very familiar voice came, The pinkette looked at it and noticed that it was Naruto on the ground and by his side was Mystogan but he was still on his feet.

"_Who is this weirdo ?"_ The junior blonde thought but shrugged it off seeing the situation was a little bit of not-in-their favor.

"Mystogan is that you ? Yeah it's Mystogan alright ! And Naruto !" Said the soon-to-be known as exceed.

"_Oh no i know that Laxus told the master and he sent these two to stop us !"_ Natsu thought worriedly while sweating from all possible places.

"Natsu, Lucy and Happy. It's you guys, Anyways what are you guys doing at this hour and why are you sweating Natsu...Nah i think you are fired up and not sweating !" The vibration mage coolly stated while grinning as well.

"So you are Lucy. I'm Mystogan also known as Mist Body of Fairy Tail. It's nice to meet you Lucy, I hope the guild is treating you nicely and isn't much hard on you about the work !" Said the blue-haired mage as he ignored Natsu and Happy's existence and moved to the blonde lady who was currently looking in shock at the masked mage.

"_This weirdo is Mystogan and an S-Class mage. Man all strong mages of Fairy Tail are..._Awesome, The guild is treating me with awesomeness and no they are not that hard on me. Although the guild hall sometimes gets out of control in fighting and all but still they are all great and like a un-related by blood family !" The celestial wizard shiveringly answered, Even though it wasn't much but the blonde lady was currently among some famous Fairy Tail wizards.

"Good. Naruto let's go we gotta take that **Galuna Island** quest right !" Said the blue-haired mage as he walked past Lucy and called out to his best friend who quickly heard it and helped the fire dragon slayer get up on his feet "Coming there !" And ran to his best friend.

"Luck is on our side Lucy let's go !" The pink-dragon slayer said and ran along with the blonde and his partner.

* * *

_**Inside The Guild (04:45 A.M) :**_

* * *

"Mystogan did you take it ? The Galuna Island request...Man don't make me come up there because i'm not allowed !" A pissed-off Naruto said with an angered expression as he patiently waited for his friend to take the request.

"I'm sure it's not her Naruto." The eye-tatooed mage confusingly replied.

"Are you sure ?" The former ninja questioned again to make sure what he heard was right.

"Yes, I'm certain !" Mystogan answered and came back to the blonde's postion.

"_Who could've taken the quest...Not Laxus he doesn't like mysteries, Nope Erza would take the highest in payment quest. Mira doesn't take much a requests let alone an S-Class...Wait..._Natsu that idiot he wasn't sweating because he was fired up. That bastard had stolen the Galuna Island quest so that he could prove himself, But i d-..." The vibration mage was interrupted by his best friend.

"Is that so Naruto ? Are you certain that the quest was taken by Natsu..." Jellal said with his always calm look and waited for the answer.

"Yep he thinks he'll be promoted to S-Class. But let me clear somethings up, You don't become S-Class by taking S-Class quests you take S-Class quests when you become an S-Class mage. If we could be promoted just by doing some weak jobs like that then i would've become an S-Class two years ago...Damn !" Murmured the wizard saint with a disappointed and shocked look as he slammed his fist on the ground.

"Well don't waste time you idiot. They can get killed and i'm sure you don't want that ! SO LET'S GO !" Mystogan screamed in the blonde's ear so that he could get Naruto's _attention._

"Alright alright, You didn't have to yell in my year to tell me that. I was going to follow them anyways...Whatever Let's go !" The vibration mage stated and then touched his blue-haired friend and in a flash of violet they disppeared or to be correct teleported away to a place which only Naruto knew about.

* * *

_**Elsewhere (05:00 A.M) :**_

"We are here now let's search for Natsu...I'm sure they haven't gotten out of the town yet." Said the blonde as he looked for the dragon slayer team.

"Ahem. I think you should see this Naruto." Jellal said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder, Which made the vibration mage look in the direction Jellal was looking in.

"WHAT THE HELL ?" Was all the former ninja could muster up at the moment as he saw Lucy, Natsu, Happy in a boat and to top it off an unconscious Gray was also on that same boat.

"Okay let's hurry up Mystogan !" The blue-eyed wizard stated as he prepared to run but was stopped by his friend who was currently on his knees.

"Naruto...I told you that the Anima is getting out of control and i can't control it so we've gotta or at least i've gotta be in Magnolia, So that i can stop it from getting sucked and turned into a lacrime..." The blue-haired friend explained while he breathed hardly, Helping his friend getting on the feet and teleporting him back to the guild hall was Naruto's job and he did that as well.

"Jellal. Thank you for everything my friend. I would've stayed but i gotta stop them, Thanks and don't be hard on yourself !" Said the blonde with a friendly grin and only got a thumbs up from his friend and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"_Okay. No more __**Flying Thunder God **__for two days, My limit for now is only 8 teleportations in a day. It's used for fighting not for roaming the city. Damn i was reckless anyways i also can't use __**The Supreme Mage Mode **__that would be bad because i think i'll only be able to sustain it for 2 minutes at max in my current condition. So i think i should save it if i get in a fight against an opponent like Laxus..._" The blonde wizard thought as a drop of sweat dripped from his forehead, Cleaning it using the sleeve of his shirt. The blonde then ran towards the water and before jumping applied some chakra to his feet and shockingly was standing on the water.

"Dad you are awesome. Ninjas were way cooler and awesome than mages. But i think the forth hokage, My dad is the coolest man in the world...**Water Walk**." Said the vibration mage as he ran to follow his foolish friends, Which included Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy.

* * *

_**In The Guild (06:00 A.M) :**_

"_Oh no the quest for Galuna Island. It's gone and i didn't sign it, If it was Erza, Mystogan or Laxus they would definitely get it to me to sign but no one did. And Lucy and Natsu are missing along with Gray. What happene-..._Master..." Thought the s-class silverette and screamingly called for Makarov as she finally came to the conclusion of what had happened last night.

"I think Natsu and Lucy have taken an S-Class quest and it was none other than the quest for the cursed island, The Galuna Island." Mirajane screamed while still running on the stairs making her way to the master and saw that Makarov had heard it and was looking disappointed and as well as enraged.

"They've taken something they weren't qualified fo-..." The 3rd master of Fairy Tail was interrupted as his arrogant grandson spoke.

"I think i saw them taking it, They were Natsu and Happy. I don't remember seeing that blonde bitch. Quite sexy she is." Explained the lightning dragon slayer with his normal evil-like smirk on. Getting more angerier Makarov asked "Why didn't you stop them ? If you saw them that only means you had the power to stop them, Why didn't you ? They can get killed at this mission you idiot !" Said the infuriated master which scared the hell out of everyone, Everyone except the S-Class wizards present.

"If you think i'm an idiot then it's good that i showed you my idiotness and remember this you old bastard you can't except anything out of me. But give me Fairy Tail and i'll surely do anything for you i can. Even stopping that pinky basta-..." For the first time in life Laxus was also cut short in his speech as another S-Class mage interrupted "Master don't worry about them. Naruto went with them, Even if he decides to help them in the mission i'm sure he wouldn't let them die. Not by a long shot." The stave user said with an invisible smirk under his mask when he saw the lightning mage getting angry.

"That's good. I just hope they'll be alright.." Said the master to himself with a sigh of relief as he finally got back to normal and his cheery mood. After some seconds in the guild the phone started ringing which according to her job Mira had to take and she did that as well.

"Who could it be ?...But since this is a **Guild Phone**, That means that it's coming from one of the guilds...Let's see. Hello !" Said the model of Fairy Tail with a confused grin on her face.

"Hello is this Fairy Tail.?.." Came the voice from the other side.

"Yes. Who are you ?" Asked the silverette smilingly.

"Yeah. I'm talking from the Lamia Scale guild. The problem is the quest for Galuna Island. It was sent to us as well as you, And the Ace of Lamia Scale has already done the job so sorry but the job is already done. Thanks !" The voice plainly answered.

"Okay thanks for the info. It's good that Jura did the job !" Mirajane replied with her usual warm smile showing signs of relief for her comrades and brother.

"No no no, The Ace of Lamia Scale is no longer Jura. His name is...Oh i gotta go my partner is calling so i'll be going now but remember what i told you, The job for the cursed island is already done. !" Said voice and then it was gone the little phone-on conversation was over and luckily everything went fine but one thing was still buging Mirajane a little bit. And that was if Iron Rock Jura is no longer the Ace, Then who is it ? But that was a discussion for another time, Right now more important thing was to tell Makarov about the job and that he don't have to worry about Naruto and the others.

* * *

_**The Galuna Island :**_

* * *

"What happened ? Where are we ?" Said the blonde girl as she woke up from her sleep and also realizing that she was sleeping on sand.

"Let me tell you what happened." Came a voice from behind her, She rotated her head a little so that she could see who was it. Lucy had a idea because he recognized the voice but still wanted to make sure.

"Narutooo !" Screamed the junior blonde seeing the vibration mage.

"What are you doing here ?" Asked the lady blonde still a little freaked out by Naruto's arrival on the island.

"Oh now you are asking why am i here instead of thanking me for saving all of your butts don't you remember..." Naruto said getting a little angry about the situation. Lucy put a little pressure on her head and went in a flashback to see what happened really.

* * *

**Flashback Start :**

"Nooo, Where did the boat driver go !" Said the pink-haired mage while holding his stomach.

"There was no boat driver, I was the one driving this boat !" Lucy said with tears falling from her eyes as she saw a big wave coming towards them, Which for sure was going to drown them and later become the cause of their death.

"We are going to die. I'm still young i don't want to die yet !" Said the flying blue cat which could fly away but instead decided to die.

* * *

_**A Little Far Away :**_

"_What's that ? A wave, No more like a Tsunami...Damn, If only Gray was awake he could freeze this up ! _**Teleportation Kunai !**" Naruto stated as he saw his friends which were soon going to drown and die, Out of nowhere two red magical circles appeared one was by the blonde's hands' side and the other was above the about-to-drown boat. With these magical circles came two three-pronged kunais, And Naruto also quickly made a shadow clone and handed one Kunai to him. The clone ran towards the island in great speed while the real blonde disappeared to the kunai that was above the boat.

"Is that Nar-...?" Whispered the blonde lady and without her even noticing the wave crushed them all luckily Naruto had used some Magical Strings to connect to them all and quickly teleported to the clone who was already on the island.

**Flashback END :**

* * *

"So did you forget it or what ?" Said the calm ninja as he witnessed the other idiots waking up as well.

"Woah...my head hurts.." Natsu exclaimed as held his head in pain.

"What happened here ?" The ice-mage said while looking around himself.

"Where are we ?" The blue cat questioned.

"You are all on Galuna Island. And i'm going to take you back so that you don't go through the _torture._ Or are you sure you can handle master's punishment ?" The vibration mage evily questioned and seeing the expressions all other had gotten Lucy also started worry up.

"Okay that settles it then, Let's go back ! **Shadow Clone **_**Magic **_**!**" The former ninja voice out and in a poof of smoke three exact replicas appeared.

"Each of you take hold on to one clone and they will take you back, I don't have enough power to do the teleportation right now. So let's go !" Ordered the real Naruto and without a second lost all three human mages held the clone Narutos while Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder.

"Alright. On my mark, get set...GOOO!" The vibration wizard shouted out making the clones run at intense speed while the others could only try to hold themselves.

"_I should probably go too and all but it seems i'm kinda tired..._" The blonde mage said as he fell asleep or lost consciousness.

* * *

**At The Guild :**

* * *

"Sorry master ! We'll never break the rules of the guild ever again !" Said all the rule breakers as their faces were downwards while their asses faced the sky.

"Uh fine. You didn't do the job so that's fine, Besides Lamia Scale had already taken care of the job." The old man stated as he let out a sigh of relief seeing his children return back with little to no harm but one thing intrigued him.

"Anyways everything is fine but where is Naruto ?" Asked the 3rd master of the Fairy Tail with a worried look, Taking their heads up and facing the master all mages looked at themselves before the celestial wizard decided to answer the given question.

"Master he had sent us back using his clones while using the **Water **magic to walk on water and then after we were near the town his clones disappeared automatically. We had to swim the remaining distance by ourselves. I also wanted to ask the same question from his clones but they had disappeared before i could even do so...So we've got no idea what he is doing or where he is ?" The newest fairy explained with a confused look of herself while the other three with her nodded in agreement, Except Natsu who quickly got a twitching eye brow.

"Damn. That bastard is doing the S-Class mission all by himself so that he can become an S-Class ! How could i not understand it ?" Said the fire dragon slayer to himself with fire coming out of his eyes.

"Naruto doesn't have to become S-Class to be qualified to do an S-Class quest. S-Class is just an status and unless you are able to achieve it you aren't able to do an S-Class mission. But Naruto's case is different he is smark, Stronger than most of wizards here maybe weaker than myself and Gildarts and besides the mission was already done so even if he tried to do it by himself Naruto would've already found out that the mission was finished by someone else. So there is no reason for him to be out well whatever he is mature and can take care of himself." The wizard saint coolly and calmly stated while sipping a little bit of his hot coffee.

Nodding their heads in agreement all wizards thought it was time for them to take a rest, Natsu and Happy went to their house. Lucy went back to her own apartment and get a nice and hot bath so that her body could freshed up. Gray left as well because he wanted to take a day off for now.

"_Uff, Kids these da-..."_ The old master's thoughts were cut off as the Magical Phone started ringing again, Running towards ringing device quickly Mirajane took the reciever and said "Hello." Softly with a grin.

"Oh hello a lady, Oh you look beautiful from your voice baby !" Came the voice from the phone.

"Ummm, Do you need something ?" The demon girl of Fairy Tail asked getting a little annoyed by the guy.

"Yeah i need something...Can you put Uzumaki Naruto on ring ?" Said the new voice. Taking the reciever off her ear and putting her hand on it so that the voice can't reach there, The silver beauty looked at her master with confusion.

"Master someone is on phone and is asking about Naruto. What should i tell them ?" The demon girl asked with a confused face.

"Well first ask them who are they and then say that he is not here so leave the massage and we will deliver it !" The old man said with a sigh and waited for the silverette to do as asked. Nodding to the orders the girl took her hand and put the phone near to her ear.

"Ummm who are you and why do you need to speak to Naruto ?" Mirajane plainly asked.

"I from Lamia Scale...Want to give Naruto some intel !" The voice replied only getting annoying and annoying by time.

"Naruto's not here so you can tell me the _intel _!" The s-class mage said and waited for the answer.

"Can't give you this info...Because only Uzumaki able to get the idea yo !" The voice replied and from the look of it, This guy took a breath and continued again.

"So you tell Naruto this, To meet me in my or your guilds. Okay ?" As soon as this last line finished the phone was cut off and Mirajane put the reciever back.

"Master this guy was from Lamia Scale. He said that he had some information and wants to share it with Naruto, When i told him to tell me he said i won't understand it or no one would understand it. Because only can understand it. Or something like that." The silver-haired beauty reported back to the master.

"_Something only Naruto would understand...Interesting !" _Thought the old man while and then looked at the silver-haired girl with a confused look, Which said "Anything else ?"

"Ummm yeah he said that when he gets back they can meet at Lamia Scale or at our guild. We should separate all guilds numbers in different phones..." Stated the transformation mage with a sigh and returned back to her work.

* * *

_**Back At The Island :**_

The vibration mage still asleep and was recovering and getting his strength back. And it was necesarry as well because Naruto was about to face a new enemy that far surpasses all other foes.

* * *

_**The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

"MASTER !" Loke came in running while calling out for Makarov. As soon as he entered he saw the old man sitting on a desk.

"Master Makarov come quickly i need your help." Said the orange-haired mage with a worried look.

"I'm tired kid, Take Mira for your hel-..." The old man was cut short by the ring mage.

"Please you have to understand.." Said the ring mage while having tears Makarov unwillingly agreed and got out and followed Loke. After running for a while and getting to a corner the orange-haired mage stopped. Turning around with an evil smirk on he said.

"Foolish old man you really worry for your children huh...**Transformation Magic !**" Soon Loke changed in Jose Porla, The master of the Phantom Lord guild.

"Jose...But...How ? What's happening he-..." Before the Fairy Tail master could complete his speech he fell something behind him and three magical circles surrounded him and light enveloped around his body.

"ARGHHHH..." Yelled the old man but it was too late, When the light died down it revealed the master with a green face.

"It's so sad !" Behind Makarov was Aria of the Element Four who had tears falling out of his covered eyes.

"Aria don't play around and take him and also don't forget to use Magic Draining Shackles on him. We can't afford to take any kind of risk." The Phantom Lord master said with an evil smirk and the leader of Element Four did as ordered.

"_Damn, I want to inform my children abo-..."_ These were the last words that went through Makarov's head before his vision started getting blurry, His body started becoming numb and the old man lost consciousness.

"Makarov is down. Naruto, Mystogan are out of the town. Laxus is quite arrongant to help, Girldarts is went on the so-called Centuary Quest. That means the only problem is Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss." The pony-tailed mage thought as he disappeared.

* * *

_**At The Phantom Lord Guild Hall :**_

* * *

"Drip drip drop. Master you are back !" Said the blue-haired mage Juvia who was currently holding Lucy in her water prison and only had her head outside so that the blonde lady could breath.

"Ah Lucy Heartfillia is here...and Natsu Dragneel as well, That's good ! Because if this nose freak would've been there Sol would've gotten caught in his Lucy transformation...Gajeel !" The master spoke to the water mage and then screamed the name of the iron dragon slayer.

"Yes master..." Said the long-black-haired mage as he got down from the ceiling of the building.

"It's time to call _them. _We are giving Jude his daughter back and are also...Going to destroy Fairy Tail once and for all !" The master ordered and the black-haired mage only nodded in agreement.

"Juvia. I know it's hard but put Makarov in a water cage as well, That bastard is strong i don't think it's needed but still he is one of the wizard saint !" Jose ordered with an evil smirk and it was done as well.

"Master i've talked to _them_ and _they_ are on their way here." Gajeel told his master with his smirk intact.

"Everything is going according to plan...Hahahahahahahaha !" The pony-tailed master started laughing manaically with the other four present as well.

* * *

_**In The Lamia Scale Guild :**_

* * *

"I think he is not coming, And i should be going." Came the voice from a guy, this voice was the same as the one on the phone.

"I think i would go with you. If you are intrigued to meet him this much then i Iron Rock Jura would also like to meet my fellow wizard saint." The tall mascular bald and potate-head, The man known as Jura said.

"Yeah he will be interesting..That much i'm guranteeing.."

* * *

_**Elsewhere :**_

* * *

"I can't continue this mission any longer...Not after what happened between me and that beast. I'm really lucky to be alive after what happened...Let's go !" Said a new figure as it kept walking in a direction.

* * *

_**The Galuna Island :**_

"That was a nice sleep...I think my power is back to 100% but i won't go back to the guild just yet, I think i should see this island a little bit. It seems quite nice !" Said the vibration mage to himself with a grin as he looked towards the sun.

**The End Of Chapter #19 :**

* * *

_**The Author's Notes**__** :**_

* * *

_Woah Finally Done With The Chapter ! And Quite Happy With It. Had To Do A Lot Of Scripting In The Story But I'm Really Happy With The Alteration I Hope You'll Also Like This Chapter._

_Sorry It Was A Late Update, But It's Not In My Hands I'm A School Student And Have A Lot Of Work So REAL LIFE First. But I'm Determined To End My Story With An Proper Ending._

_So The Chapter Wasn't A 10K (Which Is My Normal Chapter Length) But Still It Was 6K So Wasn't Short Either. Now About The Chapter..._

_This New Guy Of Lamia Scale Who Is Even Stronger Than Jura...Who Is He ? And What Does He Want With Naruto...Quite Surprising I Left A Hint Who He Is So If You Figure It Out, P.M Me._

_Naruto Is In Galuna Island And Isn't Thinking About Coming Back Yet, While Mystogan Is Nowhere To Be Found. And Laxus Is Also Not Going To Help Not To Mention Gildarts Is Away, So How Will Fairy Tail Fight Against Phatom Lord Now ? I Know !_

_And Also Who Are The Person(s) That Jose Is Calling, Didn't Fairy Tail Already Have A Lot Of Problems. Anyways..._

_Who Is The Guy That Can't Continue The Mission Any Longer And What Is Jose Going To Do To Makarov, I Mean Lucy Will Be Sent Back To Jude But What About Makarov. Some Really Dangerous Plannings Are Happening Here So...Review Review and Review..._

_Anyways That's It. If You Have Any Question Ask Me And I'll Respond As Soon As Possible._

_**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon B-)  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out B-}**_


	20. The Destruction Of Fairy Tail

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_**CAUTION : Chapter #11 is uploaded so check it out too.**_

_This Chapter would've probably been delayed further but...It's Christmas so here it is, A Present from Me. Although it is a late Gift and today is not Christmas, But still...This is probably the end of this Arc and we should be able to start Tower Of Heaven Arc soon. I don't know, I've got three of my own arcs ready to roll. _

_But..._

_I don't have a clue if i should do them before Tower Of Heaven or after it. So help me with that. Anyways again sorry for the Delay, As already stated in the Trailer, The Chapters will be much faster now, A Chapter A Week. Sounds Great, Doesn't It. Enough with this crap and..._

_I Hope You Enjoy The Chapter._

* * *

_**Saga #6 - The Guild War**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #20 - The Destruction Of Fairy Tail**

"Natsu...Happy...Lucy ! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING JOSE !" The older wizard saint asked with a furious face as he stared his fellow saint fiercely. Chuckling at the question the pony-tailed wizard stood from his throne and started walking towards Makarov with an evil smirk on. As he put his hands on Makarov's chin his smirk got bigger and more evil.

"What am i planning ? Isn't it obvious Makarov ? Jude Heartfillia told us that he wanted his precious little daughter, Lucy Heartfillia back and that's exactly what i'm doing...But i thought then she will try to go back to Fairy Tail and all so why not just destroy your guild..." The black-haired mage explained the situation with his evil smirk intact the whole time he talked. Hearing this Makarov got so much angry that he started releasing magical power. So much magical power that even though bound with the Magic Dragining Shackles the white-haired old man still got a little bit yellowish because of his enormous magical power.

"So much power...That's exactly why i want your power Makarov...But for now sleep, **Dead Wave **!" The evil man growled as he extended his right hand and released a powerful blast from the palm of his hand which struck Makarov from close range. But the blast wasn't that big either, When the smoke cleared up Makarov was revealed to be unconscious.

"Juvia put him in the water cage already and don't forget to provide oxygen for him, I don't want to kill the bastard just yet..." Jose demanded the blue-haired water mage, Who in responce nodded and did as asked and took Makarov to another room. Then she quickly came back and again stood before his master who was already sitting on his throne.

"What should we do with Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia ? And yeah this cat as well." The fat-air mage asked with curiosity while having a smirk.

"Take them away Aria. Lucy Heartfillia should be put in a different room and must be given _special _treatment. While the cat and Salamander should be in a different room so...Proceed with it !" As soon as Jose completed his sentence, Aria left and took Natsu and Happy to a room.

"Juvia. Go and be on watch for miss heartfillia." As ordered the water mage did that and left as well.

"_Everything is going according to plan. Makarov, Even i'm not a fool to fight you head-on. I already know the extent of your power and so that is why i'm being cautious about you. Jude Heartfillia provided us with what we wanted...A chance to crush Fairy Tail !" _The pony-tailed master thought with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

_**In The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

"I wonder where did the master go ?" Mirajane asked as she sighed while looking at the fake-Lucy in front of her.

"Don't worry Mira. I know they'll be alright. He is the master so i'm pretty sure he can take care of anything !" The blonde girl said with a soft grin and resumed what she was doing.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"Woah...what happened to the temple over there. It's madness, And i think i should be going back there is nothing more left to do. I think someone else has already completed this job. Man i shouldn't have wasted my time looking for something filled with excitement. Because there is nothing interesting, S-Class huh ?" Naruto said with a sigh of relief as he stared in awe at the destroyed temple in front of him.

"Well enough of this thing. I'm sure the others must be getting worried, Although i was out of here for two years and they didn't worry for me but they would now...Wouldn't they. So let's go !" The vibration mage shouted out as he ran in the direction of the shore so he could get a ship or a boat and get out of the town.

"No ship huh ?" Naruto said with a smirk of excitement and stopped, After sighing again, The blonde continued "Nothing a little **Water Walking **can't take care of. Anyways my skills as a ninja mustn't get rusty. I should use **Flying Thunder God **? Nah. It would again take a lot of chakra, And that jutsu isn't for traveling." Naruto finished as he jumped on the water and used some chakra on his feet but before that the blonde threw a three-pronged Kunai to the island, The young man started walking in the direction of Magnolia town.

* * *

_**Back With Jose :**_

* * *

"Master..." The iron dragon slayer said with a smirk, Making the sleepy Jose wake up from his slumber.

"Yes Gajeel ?" Jose asked with seriousness in his voice.

"It's time, _They _are here !" Gajeel plainly voiced out making the master chuckle. Standing from his throne the master jumped from his throne and walked inside of the same room in which Makarov was supposed to be in, But not before saying "Bring them inside !" The black-haired mage only nodded as he along with three other guys entered the room.

These three were all of the same height, Their eyes were blue in color and their head and face were covered up with hoods so it was difficult to describe their faces. Inside the room Makarov was lying on a bed while still being in a water cage. Jose way lying on the second bed which was in it's side. These three came near to the two wizard saints.

"I'm happy to have you doctors here. I hope you will perform _that_ magic on me. And..." The dark magic user said as he pointed his index finger to Fairy Tail's master and continued "...He is the one who is going to do the transfer." Jose calmly voiced out.

"Yes. It shall be done !" All three of these people nodded and said in almost perfect unison.

The three doctors then engulfed their hands in white magical aura in a circular shape. One of the doctors walked to Makarov and put his hand on the old man, As soon as he did that the white aura changed into green. The second doctor puts both his hands on Jose and his aura also changed color, But it wasn't green in which it had changed. It was blue. The last doctor then put his one hand on the doctor with blue aura and other on the doctor having green aura.

* * *

_**With Natsu :**_

* * *

The fire dragon slowly slowly opened his eyes, Noticing that his vision was still blurry Natsu blinked again a few times and finally regained his composure. The pink-haired mage noticed that he was tied up in ropes and his hands were wrapped around with Magic Draining Shackles.

"What happened here ? What happened with me ?" Said the weakened fire mage as he looked around where he was and found a fat guy with his eyes covered up standing in front of him, With his arms folded.

"It seems you've woken up Salamander of the Fairy Tail...You probably don't know me, So let me introduce myself. I'm Aria of the Phantom Lord and i'm also the leader of the Element Four. And also...You are being held captive ! And there is one more thing...This is so sad !" Aria said with tears falling from his eyes.

"_Phantom...Element Four..._What the hell is happening here ? Tell me everything you bastard. You bloody fool why am i here ? What am i doing here ? How did i get here ? Tell me or else. Or else i'll eliminate the whole Phantom Lord guild mysel-..." Natsu couldn't complete his sentence as he noticed that Aria was holding a very familiar blue cat in his hands...

"Damn you..." Finished the fire dragon slayer with an angered look.

"Salamander you must remain calm and don't get overexcited and you also shouldn't say anything about "Eliminating" Because whether you can eliminate us or not, I'll surely kill this blue cat of yours...And that's for sure !" Calmly stated the fat mage with a smirk while still having tears fall from his eyes.

"I...i...i'm...so...sorry...Natsu." The weakened blue-cat said with teary eyes.

"It's not your fault for this thing buddy." The fire dragon said calmly with a warm smile.

_**With Lucy :**_

"What's going on ? Where am i ?" Said the just-awoke Lucy as she noticed that she had her hands wrapped around with Magic Draining Shackles.

"You've been brought here because of your father..." The blue-haired mage calmly answered. Noticing that someone was standing in front of her Lucy tried to take the offensive but couldn't do so.

"What do you mean ? And who are you ?" The blonde girl asked.

Sighing at the question Juvia answered "I'm Juvia Lockster of the Phantom Lord and i'm in it's elite group too. Element 4. You are here because your father Jude Heartfillia ordered us to do so." The blue-haired mage finished still having a calm and emotionless face.

"_Father...Ordered them to do this ?...But why ? Why would he want me to be with him ? And why now all of a sudden ?"_ The blonde mage thought and heard some voices "You know if these shackles weren't here i would've kicked your ass." This voice belonged to Natsu.

"_That voice...It's Natsu's, But what is he doing here ?..." _The heartfillia girl thought again and looked at Juvia with an angered and shocked face.

"What are you guys planning ? And why is my friend here too ?" Lucy asked with concern in her voice.

"You see we've been hearing that Fairy Tail is getting stronger and stronger. So we are going to destroy it, As for Natsu Dragneel. He is here because of his nose. If that guy was in your guild right now he would've definitely noticed Sol and would've caught him. You know that would've ruined our plan to destroy Fairy Tail...Yes that's right. We are going to eliminate every one of you pathetic fairies, And not one by one but with a big blast..." The water mage finished with a evil grin.

* * *

_**With Loke :**_

* * *

"...What is this place...?" The orange-haired mage said in a faint voice as he slowly managed to open his eyes. Seeing as his vision was still blurry Loke blinked a few times and finally got his eye sight back to normal. In front of him stood a tall man with long, two-toned hair of black and white which are tied up.

"Hahahhahah, Quite a sleep you had, You bastard." Stated the multi-hair man with a smirk.

"When did i get here and who are you ?..." Said the ring mage as he tried to stand and generate magic but it was futile since both his hands were tied up with Magic Draining Shackles.

"Don't try to use magic you fool. It's absurd to do so, Because...well you know don't you. Anyways why do we the Phantom mages know all of Fairies, Yet you guys don't even know the Element 4 of the Phantom Lord...I'm Totomaru !" The man, Now called Totomaru said with a sigh and looked at Loke with evil eyes.

"And may i know what am i doing here ?" Loke again asked a question while still trying to destroy the magic shackles but doing it wasn't the best thing to do.

"Well what do you suppose we should've done huh ? Makarov that old man is one of the ten Wizard Saints so it would've been hard to get him...But...With a trap and good plan we got him, And that is all thanks to you Loke of the Fairy Tail." Finished the multi-colored-haired man as he laughed evil-likely, Making Loke even angrier in the process.

"So you got Master Makarov ? Although i don't believe you a bit, But why did you want him and why did you capture Lucy, Natsu and Happy ? I may have been caught and i perhaps can't even use magic, But that doesn't mean i can't sense magic...That is why i don't believe you, Because i can't sense Master's power at all. But still tell me what are your motives ? And what do you hope to accomplish by capturing us ?" The play-boy of Fairy Tail asked as coolly as it could get. This however didn't change the expressions of Totomaru.

"Well you see now that people are saying Fairy Tail is equal to us...We gotta destroy it, But that doesn't apply to Lucy Heartfillia. Because we are going to give her back to her father, Mr. Jude Heartfillia !" The fire elementor said with his evil grin intact.

* * *

_**With Erza (Fairy Hills) :**_

* * *

The red-haired girl was currently taking a bath in her bathroom. This red-haired woman is Erza Scarlet, One of the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail. The re-quip mage after finally taking her bath got out of the bathroom with only the towel wrapped around her body. She walked to her wardrobe to wear something. This wasn't something Erza would normally do, The red-haired princess normally would just re-quip into her custom-made Heart Cruez armor. But today was somehow different.

"_Let's see, I don't want to do any missions for two days and want to take some rest so...Picnic is the best thing to do. So let's see what should i wear."_ While browsing through the wardrobe the s-class wizard's eyes stopped at one dress while she blushed a little, A white dress to be precise. This white dress was something Naruto had bought for her two years ago during a mission. And she still had it completely fine with no damage to it at all. Getting back from the flashback the wizard also called Titania continued to look for something to wear.

"_Isn't there anything good to wear...? Well Armor it is !"_ Thought the s-class mage as she requiped into her usual armor and walked downstairs and made her way to her guild Fairy Tail.

* * *

_**With Makarov And Jose :**_

* * *

"Wait before you begin the process, I've gotta do something." Said the pony-tailed wizard saint as he told Gajeel something, The iron dragon slayer smirked and left the doctors to do their thing while Gajeel left to carry out the order given to him by Jose.

"Please begin the magical transfer..." Jose stated with an evil smirk on his face.

"Yes sir..." The doctors said in perfect unison. The doctor which had the green aura around his hands was sucking the energy and techniques of Makarov, While the one in the middle was transfering those powers to the third doctor with blue aura, And lastly that Magic Doctor was giving those powers to Jose.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh !" Screamed the third master of Fairy Tail loudly as his energy was being sucked out of him.

* * *

_**With Aria :**_

* * *

"Salamander no matter how much you try, There is no way that you'll be able to escape or by any chance use your magical power. These aren't called Magic Draining for nothing..." The fat mage emotionlessly stated.

"You jerk, If it wasn't for Happy being held captive i would've already killed you, You ba-..." Natsu was left interrupted as the door opened and Gajeel made his way to Aria.

"Gajeel is it time ?" Asked the fat mage with a serious look.

"Yes Aria. It's time to start the destruction of Fairy Tail. Start the timer of all those bombs that Master Jose have planted in their guild hall, Not to mention Sol must've done something like that too. So just start the timer..." The black-haired dragon slayer said coolly and as said Aria did it, The fat mage walked out of the room but not before saying "Salamander is your's to do as you please !" Outside the room Aria went to a red button and pressed it.

* * *

_**Inside The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

The red-haired fairy had went to the guildhall as you know and walked towards Mirajane, Who was doing her usual stuff. Taking a seat the requip mage sighed and looked at the fake blonde who was currently helping and chitchatting with the silverette.

"So how is everything going ?" Erza asked with a soft grin on her face.

"Everything is just fine Erza, So you are not going to take any missions today ?" Mira questioned and by the looks of Erza's face she got the answer she had expected by a shake of the red-haired woman's head.

"I see Naruto hasn't returned yet. And it seems Natsu isn't here either huh ? Well it gets boring without him doesn-...?" Erza was cut off as a beep was heard from Lucy's wrist watch.

"What was that Lucy ?" The red princess asked with a confused face.

"It's nothing Erza. Just the beep to let me know that i gotta take a mission. So bye !" Quickly finished the fake blonde as she/he quickly took a job, Got it signed by Mira and left the guild. All this happened in a few seconds.

"Woah. That was fast !" Sighingly Erza said and also a little bit shocked.

"Well it seems only you and me aren't going to take missions. Gray and Cana took a job together. Elfman is also on a mission..." The silver-haired mage of Fairy Tail said with her always-on warm smile.

"Yeah..." Erza said and walked up to the quest board and took a job.

"You going on a mission too Erza ?" The silvertte plainly said and only recieved a nod.

"Well here you go !" Mira said as she signed the quest and the red-haired mage started walking outside the guild but she again heard a beep.

"_What was that sound ?" _Erza thought as she turned and tried to look for the source but didn't find anything.

"Must be my imaginatio-..." The swordswoman was cut short in her sentence as a big explosion occured catching everyone in it that was present in the guild. This explosion was so big and destructive that it also got some of the near houses as well. The smoke created by the explosion slowly slowly started disappearing and when it was finally gone. It revealed that the whole Fairy Tail guild was destroyed and almost all of the members were unconscious. Erza was the only one conscious and was seeing the that everyone except her was out of the comission.

"Who could've possible done such thing ?" The red-haired princess voiced out and stood on his feet as she tried to take all the members to Magnolia Hospital however, The sudden shaking that happened took her attention away. Turning her face to the shakings source, She found an enormous building walking. It was undoubtedly Phantom Lord guild hall. Out of it came out a cannon and it started charging some dark magical attack.

"Hello Fairies. Hello if you are awake Hahahaha, I'm Aria of the Element 4 and also of the Phantom Lord guild. We've taken Natsu Dragneel, Makarov Dreyar, Loke The Ring Mage and Lucy Heartfillia captives. But you can be sure that they are not captives, We are going to kill them and don't worry you guys are going to join them as well because Jupiter Cannon will be enough to put you fairies out of your misery. Man this is so sad!" Came the voice from the loud speakers which echoed in the whole Magnolia town.

"If you don't understand let me put it in simple terms...We are going to destroy Fairy Tail !" Again the loud speakers ringed and it again echoed through the whole town.

"Mirajane, Macao, Wakaba...all my friends, They are going to die if i don't do something !" Stuttered out the red-haired princess as she alone witnessed the wrath of the Phantom Lord. Meanwhile the Jupiter Cannon was almost ready to fire.

"I can't stop shaking, Tears won't stop...Please someone...help !" These were the words Erza voiced out before the loud speakers again gave a massage and it was only one word "**Fire **!" And with that a violet-like colored blast was launched from the giant cannon. And it was headed towards the guild called Fairy Tail.

"Die Fairies, And Perish Away With Your Guild ! Man This Is So...Sad** !**" This time Aria was laughing maniacally.

"It's all over..." Was alll Erza could muster up before giving up all hope and she closed her eyes.

"**Three Layered Magic Circle : Mirror Water !**" These were the words that were heard when a myseterious multi-colored magic circle appeared between Fairy Tail and the blast and as soon as the attack made contact with the magic circle it was reflected back to Phantom Lord.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

"What is that huge thing ? Man i've got a weird and annoying sensation that something is wrong going on in Magnolia. Either it's a festival or something bad. Because you don't see a ridiculously big building like that moving in water. Although it'll take me at the very least 20 minutes to reach Magnolia, I can still clearly see this thing. I gotta run faster..." Said the vibration mage as he changed his walking in running.

* * *

_**Back With Erza :**_

* * *

"What happened ? I'm still alive, The guild is okay. But how ?" Whispered the red-haired mage to herself as she tried to find what saved her and her friends. Erza smiled softly as she saw Mystogan standing in front of him with his left hand extended towards her and in his right was the **Rainbow Light Sword** gripped tightly. It's point was facing Phantom Lord.

"Are you alright Erza ?" Said the blue-haired mage firmly with concern in his voice, Without looking back. The requip mage took Mystogan's hand and stood on her feet still having her grin on her face. Quickly without wasting time the s-class woman requiped into her **Black Wing Armor.**

"I'm fine Mystogan. Thanks for the save. Anyways do you know why did Phantom attack us ? Asked the just-requipped woman while her grin exchanged with a serious look and she too turned her sword's point towards Phantom Lord.

"I don't know why they attacked us and i don't wanna know either. The only problem is, If i heard right. They've got Master Makarov, Natsu along with Lucy and Loke. And since Natsu is there i think Happy maybe there too. No i'm sure of it he is there. Well we gotta rescue master and the others, The only possible way they could've caught someone on master's level is because of the Magic Draining Shackles...That's the only explanation i can give !" The eye-tatooed s-class wizard said still having his burning-with-rage eyes locked on to Phantom Lord.

"Yeah that is how they caught him, I'm sure of it..." The queen of fairies Titania said as she finally understood almost everything that happened. Except for why did Phantom Lord attack them, But that was something to discuss later right now wasn't time.

"Erza can you fight ?" Mystogan questioned and without losing a second Erza stood by his side with her sword in her hand, Showing a sign that she was.

"Okay then let's g-..." Before the stave mage could finish his sentence, Aria spoke through the loud speakers taking both Erza and Mystogan's attention.

"It's him...It's you isn't it ? The Death Mist of Fairy Tail...Well i wonder how much magical energy did you have to use to reflect our attack. It damaged a lot of the guild but it'll all be fixed by his money. Well i forgot why was i here, All men kill the fairies !" The fat mage finished giving the massage and with that done many screams could be heard. These screamers were definitely Phantom Lord mages.

"Erza all of these that are coming are no more than A-Rank at most, So can you handle them alone and save our friends ? While i take care of Jose and save Master and the others !" The edolas mage asked as he finally turned to look Erza in the eyes, The red-haired woman only gave Mystogan a nod and without any more discussion Mystogan ran towards the Phantom Lord guild, In front of him appeared many of the Phantom mages and they were about to attack but were stopped when flames trapped them.

"**Fire Empress Armor ! Red Trap !**" Was all that the stave mage heard before entering the enemy guild.

* * *

_**Inside The Phantom Lord Guild :**_

* * *

Mystogan kept running and running when suddenly he had to stop as a fire blast came towards him. But he wasn't called S-Class for just show, Without much of a trouble he dodged the attack.

In front of him stood Totomaru of Fire. The stave mage didn't lose any time and ran towards the multi-haired man and slashed his sword. Totomaru then unsheated his sword and slashed it to stop Mystogan's sword.

"_He is a swordsman too ! Reflecting that blast was quite hard already and i've almost used 20% of my power. It's better if i save some power for Jose too !" _Thought the blue-haired mage as he quickly jumped back and threw his sword in the sky, This completely confused Totomaru and he was off-guard, Seeing as this was the perfect opportunity Mystogan punched him in the face and then spin-kicked Totomaru in the waist. Quickly jumping above him and landing the s-class wizard of Fairy Tail elbowed the fire manipulator in the back and by this his sword was already down. Mystogan quickly slashed Totomaru finishing the fight quickly and again continued his running so he could find Natsu, Lucy, Loke and Makarov.

* * *

_**Outside With Erza :**_

* * *

"She is a monster. We can't fight her, So this is the power of the legendary Erza Scarlet. The queen of the fairies, Titan-.. !" Said one of the man but was quickly slashed and couldn't continue with his talk.

The red-haired mage quickly requiped into her **Black Wing Armor **and again slashed a lot of enemies but no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Erza was hurt and didn't have the strength to fight, Especially after being in a place which was blasted.

"_I can't continue this any longer. I really don't have enough strength to move but i'll continue fighting as much as i can. I've gotta protect my friends !"_ Thought the swordswoman as she kept hitting the enemies that came near her or her friends. After fighting for five minutes this finally started to take a toll on her body and the red princess fell on the ground barely having her eyes opened.

"She is down. This is our chance !" Shouted out one of the Phantom mage as he along with his many other companions ran towards Erza so they could kill her. The red princess in responce couldn't do and used the last of her magic to summon ten swords and take out ten enemies. But there was a huge fleet of enemies that she couldn't hope to defeat in her state.

One of the mages ran towards Erza and slashed the sword he had in his hand, It was pointed at her chest but she managed to move a little backwards but still the sword got her. It pierced through her right leg making the young woman scream in agony. The pain was so unbearable that Erza had tears coming from her eyes. However, The red princess kicked this guy away too but now she didn't have any strength. She was pinned in the ground by the sword that was still in her right leg.

"Alright...San did a great job. That bitch is down let's take care of her !" Growled Phantom Lord mages as they ran to kill the red princess but before they could even attack her. A mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere and with only his one attack all these enemies were flown away. Erza could've easily dealt with these little and weak mages if it wasn't for the explosion and everything.

This mysterious figure was wearing a black jumpsuit which was zipped up, This guy also had his feet covered with small brown boots. When the mysterious figure turned to see Erza and extended his hand so the requip mage could stand. Erza was completely shocked to see the face.

"Hello miss Erza Scarlet, Also known as Titania..." Said the mysterious figure with a grin.

"Ummm...Hello too, Who are you ? Do i know you ?" Confusingly question the fairy still shocked at the face of this thing.

"Me ? I'm one of the mages of Blue Pegasus. I'm called Hirudora, I'm his friend. And by his i mean Naruto Uzumaki..." Said the now-revealed Hirudora with his grin intact.

* * *

_**With Mystogan :**_

* * *

"_Natsu and others, Where are you guys ? Naruto you too, We could really use your help !" _Thought the mysterious mage as he looked through every room to find his friends. After looking for several minutes in the guild hall there were only 50 rooms left to check out.

"Why ?...Why do this happen to me ? I go to Dark Heart i have to look in 1000 rooms i'm in Phantom Lord i again have to check these rooms. This whole room thing is starting to get on my nerves. Everyone thinks i'm always cool and i always keep myself cool but that's not true, I also get irritated sometimes. Man i'm human too, Really..." Mystogan said to himself as he continued to look for his friends. He finally opened one room and luckily Natsu was there, The fire dragon slayer was there but in a pretty bad shape. Natsu had blood dripping from both his arms and his left leg was broken.

"Natsu..." Mystogan shouted as he ran towards the man also called Salamander. Mystogan used his sword and slashed the shackles easily freeing Natsu from them. The fire mage coughed before grinning to his friend and thanked him.

"Natsu how did this happen ?" Asked the mysterious mage with anger.

"It was that iron dragon guy. Man i'm going to give him a beating but i don't think i've got the power righ-..." Before Natsu could say anything more he was already passed out, Mystogan took him up and ran towards the other rooms and finally opened the room in which Juvia and Lucy were. As soon as Mystogan entered, He got out of room with a burst of nosebleed. Because apparently Lucy and Juvia were both naked and had each other's breasts held by each other.

"What the...Natsu and who is that ?" Said the blonde celestial wizard as she quickly ran back and wore her clothes and so did Juvia.

"Guys it's not what you thin-...!" Before Lucy could say anything Mystogan had regained his composure and ran towards Juvia as he threw Natsu to the celestial wizard. The blue-haired male quickly slashed his sword and slashed through Juvia's body.

"You can't hit me, My whole body is made of wate...Arhhhhhh !" Was all she could shoute when Mystogan electrified his sword and passed electricity using the powers of his **Lightning Sword**.

"It seems lightning does affect you doesn't it ? Juvia of the great sea !" The blue-haired mage said with a smirk underneath his mask and again slashed his sword with lightning enveloped around it.

"That's not all i can do...**Water Slicer **!" Screamed out the water elementor and threw her attack towards Lucy and Natsu. Mystogan quickly jumped in and slashed these attacks easily away from his friends, Ran for Juvia and quickly slashed her with his lightning engulfed sword but this time with much more power, Causing Juvia to pass out.

"Wow so strong, Who are you ? I remember you, You are that weirdo who was with Naruto the other day !" Asked the confused blonde.

"I'm a weirdo ? Well i'm Mystogan, A mage from Fairy Tail. I've heard about you Lucy. Sorry to be personal but why were you naked ?" The mysterious mage questioned with his face getting a little red.

"It's not what you think...I had to do it to save myself..."

* * *

_**Flashback Start :**_

_"Lucy Heartfillia you'll be given back to your dad soon. You, I would've killed you if it wasn't for master !" Said the blue-haired woman with a smirk._

_"Why ? Because you are jealous ?" The celestial wizard said with a smirk on her face._

_"Why would i be jealous with you huh ? I've got everything you have." Juvia answered as she got a little soft and interested in what Lucy had to say._

_"Well are you sure ? You are jealous with me because i've got...i've got...I've got bigger chest than your's. You may be one of the Element 4 but your chest is still nothing compared to mine !" Said the blonde woman still having her smirk on._

_"Oh you really think so huh ? Well let's check it out right now..." Juvia said as she released Lucy from her __**Water Lock **__and continued as she slowly took off her clothes "Okay get rid of your clothes we'll see it right now Lucy Heartfillia !" Juvia finished as she completely striped. Following suit Lucy too got naked and boom..._

_**Flashback END :**_

* * *

"And boom, That's when you came inside !" The blonde girl stated as she tried to prove herself innocent.

"Anyways Lucy, Do you know why did the capture you, Master and Natsu and Loke ?" The mysterious mage asked with serious tone.

"...Yeah..." Was all Lucy could muster up right now as she knew all of this pain that was being caused to her friends was because of her.

"Why ?" Mystogan quesioned again.

"Because of me. My name is Lucy Heartfillia. My father Jude Heartfillia gave them money to get me back and they did as asked and they are also planning to kill all you guys...I'm...i'm so sorry !" The blonde explained as tears started falling from her eyes. Not knowing what to do Mystogan simply said "Lucy don't cry, You are our comrade our friend, Our family. And we would die before handing anyone from our family so don't worry and help me beat these guys up..." Finished the blue-haired mage with a soft grin on his face as he and Lucy started walking out of the room.

* * *

_**With Erza And Hirudora :**_

* * *

"You are Naruto's friend !" Still confused and shocked to see that a bear could talk and another thing was, This guy is Naruto's friend. So Erza asked again to be sure of it.

"Yeah, I'm. I'm his best friend and you are telling me you don't know. Hey lady did Naruto never mention my name or something...Wait you are not from Fairy Tail or you, You are just an ordina...Wait you are her the monster that almost killed her friends for a cake..." Said a shocked and terrified Hirudora as he started sweating while remembering the past of him with Fairy Tail.

"Excuse me, I do like cakes and sweets but that doesn't mean i would kill my comrades for that. What you saw must've been a little fun-thing between friends !" Erza said as she sighed and then lost consciousness, It was really astounding for her to be awake for such a long period of time when all others had just gone out of comission.

"_Well that's not something i would call friend-thing. Anyways i gotta wrap things around here, I don't know why would the two strongest guilds start a war. Specially when Naruto is here, He could've definitely stopped it using master's powers. Well whatever i was just here to meet Naruto and tell him i joined Blue Pegasus but that'll have to wait since i can't just leave this place and my friend's friends !"_ Hirudora thought looking at the red-haired woman but something else caught his attention, It was the sound of someone giggling. Turning slowly Hirudora found out that it was none other than Gajeel standing behind him and Erza.

"Black clothing and Black-long hair. I take it you are the Red Fox Gajeel of Phantom Lord, Also known as Gajeel the Iron dragon slayer ?" Hirudora said as an excited smirk made it's way on his face.

"I'm. It seems i'm quite famous aren't i ! And you ar-...Well i don't care who ya are, I just gotta have some fun. Watching over Salamander was fun too but this is...way too much...Exciting !" Said the iron dragon slayer as he ran towards Hirudora with his whole body turning into Iron as he shouted out "**Iron Dragon's : Scales**..." And extended his right hand to punch Hirudora. The white bear did the same.

* * *

_**Mystogan, Lucy And Natsu :**_

* * *

"...And that's about it, Right now Erza is fighting with the other low-class mages and is protecting the guild members. While i'm here and was finding you guys. There is only one left Master Makarov and then we'll go back." Mystogan said. The blue-haired mage had explained everything that had happened so far.

"Alright. Master just wait for us, And yeah i really don't get your plan Mystogan ?" Said the blonde wizard with a confused look as she kept running to look for Makarov.

"Well it's simple Lucy. When we get master back you are to run away and help Erza while i'll deal with Jose..." The mysterious mage calmly stated with a serious tone as he also kept running so that he could find Makarov.

"Okay, I got it. I wouldn't have been much help either !" Whispered the celestial wizard to herself while following the s-class mage's lead.

After running for a while Mystogan, Lucy and Natsu finally had to stop as they saw a girl very similar to Lucy. In fact she was Lucy or Sol transformed into Lucy to be precise. The s-class mage of Fairy Tail quickly took the offensive and launched himself towards Sol and struck it with his sword, Unfortunately it was just a earth/sand clone.

"Must be the earth elementor huh ?" Muttered the swordsman to himself as looked for the real body and found that the real Sol was holding Lucy by her neck.

"_If i do it, Only 20% of my magical powers will be remained and i don't think that'll be enough for me to fight Jose head-on. But the faster this guy goes down the faster we'll find master and the faster all this chaos will stop..." _Mystogan thought as he rushed towards Sol and slashed his sword at his arm, But the earth mage quickly dropped Lucy and jumped away suddenly above him were five different-colored magical circles.

"**Five Layered Magic Circle : Sacred Song !**" From these five magical circles a powerful magical blast fell on the earth mage and caused an explosion making debris fly around. As soon as the smoke cleared up Sol was seen with some wounds.

"That was quite something..." Said the green-haired mage as he breathed heavily, Mystogan quickly again ran towards with his sword flashing and he screamed "**Raibow Blast **!" As the edolas mage released a powerful rainbow-colored blast towards Sol who couldn't dodge and was struck directly causing heavy damage.

"That takes care of him, Now only Jose and Aria are lef...Lucy go outside and help Erza. Gajeel might be outside and in her current condition Erza can't fight him so go !" Shouted the mysterious mage with a worried face.

"I don't get what you are saying but i'l-..." Lucy was cut off by Mystogan when he again spoke "And take Natsu with you, When he gains consciousness he and you will be able to beat Gajeel together now go !" Before the blonde could say even a word Mystogan was already gone searching for Makarov.

"Man...he is gone leaving me a newbie and a poor beautiful girl helpless. Well here goes nothing...**Open Gate Of Clock...Horologium !**" Lucy voiced out as she called her spirit and told him to carry Natsu inside of him.

"Yes ma'am. Anything else..." The clock-spirit plainly said.

"Nope that's all, Just carry him until we get out of here Horologium." Was all the blonde said as she then continued to run in the direction which would eventually be an exit to this place.

* * *

_**Hirudora Vs. Gajeel :**_

* * *

"Haaaaaaaa!" Hirudora growled as he tried to punch Gajeel in the stomach but the dragon slayer moved to his right to dodge, Hirudora then tried to land a kick to Gajeel's waist and that was also dodged when the black-haired wizard jumped out of the way. The iron dragon slayer shouted out "**Iron Dragon's : Roar !**" While being in air he launched a roar attack out of his mouth. Hirudora too jumped and dodged the attack but the white bear was quick to notice that he was never the target for the attack. Instead Erza was the one, The white bear jumped back and stood in between the red-haired princess and the blast.

"No choice, Guess i'll have to use my magic. And the hilarious thing is my magic is my strength." Murmured the bear to himself as he extended his hands right towards the blast and tried to hold it and deflect it. But it wasn't that easy to slow down a dragon slayer's attack. Hirudora after putting a lot of strength was able to redirect the blast towards the sky but then a hard-iron kick sent him flying crashing in the before-building of Fairy Tail.

Without wasting any time the strong bear came out of it and ran towards Gajeel and hit him in the stomach, Without even giving the dragon slayer a chance to react. The white bear jumped above and struck Gajeel's head down with his right leg. Before the iron dragon slayer could crash in the ground Hirudora took him and tossed him in the air and prepared himself to do upper-cut however, Gajeel up there had already regained his composure. The iron wizard turned his left hand into an iron sword and moved down towards his opponent with incredible speed. The amazing thing was Hirudora didn't leave his stance and did an upper-cut with his right arm. As his normal right arm and the left iron-ed arm of Gajeel clashed with each other. The ground started shaking, The only-relying-on-strength mage was a quick thinker and quickly used his left arm to hit Gajeel in the stomach however it didn't affect much as the iron dragon slayer had a sword-like structure coming out of it. Which still couldn't pierce Hirudora's skin. Both mages fell on the ground.

"_Why can't my iron pierce his body. I should be able to cut him...Why can't i cu...Wait he is using magical power to enhance his body's strength. Although this bastard ain't given a shape to his magic he is still able to use it..._I'm really excited to see how our fight ends." Said the iron dragon slayer as he again ran towards the white bear.

"I'm sure the stronger and better will be the winner !" Was all that before he too rushed towards the dragon slayer to fight him and defeat him. And it was really amazing to fight a dragon slayer on par with only using brute strength.

* * *

_**Back To Mystogan :**_

* * *

"This is the final room and master, Jose and the final elementor must be here !" Mystogan said to himself as he ran for the final door but before he could destroy it up Aria out of nowhere appeared making the stave mage jump back.

"Aria of the Element 4. Also called the Ace of the Phantom Lord. It's nice to meet you mr..." The blue-haired mage said and didn't lose a second before launching himself towards the final obstacle standing between him and the master.

"_I really gotta try this new technique that i've been developing for the last two years...If being Naruto's best friend has taught me something, It is to always keep improving yourself and to face new challenges everything..." _Mystogan thought as he dodged a fist from Aria by ducking and quickly slashed his sword in offence but the fat mage jumped back to avoid taking a hit from the sword.

"You are strong as i had expected, I could defeat you in my current condition too...But...**Stave Magic : Huword**..." Mystogan shouted as his whole body was covered with blue magical aura the sword that he was holding was starting to disappear and slowly slowly it completely disappeared. And lightning started forming around Mystogan's body. Blue-colored lightning, His whole body shining with blue magical aura.

"_By using the power of my stave. The fusing stave i can fuse my swords inside of me. Making myself a human with magic powers, Just for a short amount but it's really strong and amplifies my strength by at least three times...The word __**Huword**__, It means the fusion of me and my swords..."_ Thought the newly improved and enhanced Mystogan.

* * *

_**With Jose :**_

* * *

"The process is complete Master Jose. All powers of Makarov have been transfered to you and all his spells too, It didn't take much time to do it." Said the doctor in the middle emotionlessly.

"You all have done an impressive job with the transfer and i really appreciate it and will use them to put the fairies out of their misery. And yeah can i kill Makarov now ?"

"As you wish my master." All the guys said in almost perfect unison. Jose smirked as he held the old master of Fairy Tail who was unconscious by throat and prepared to kill him while the pony-tailed master prepared a blast in his free hand to kill Makarov.

* * *

_**Mystogan Vs. Aria**_

* * *

"Impressive power. It's simply astounding Death Mist. Your power is even greater than Master Jose himself. But i can't allow myself to lo-..." The fat mage could never finish himself as a strong punch to the jaw sent him flying.

"_How ? When did he do that ? I couldn't even sense him move !_" Thought the air mage and quickly uncovered his eyes just to see an enraged Mystogan in front of him.

"**Lightning Flame Punch !**" Screamed the blue-haired mage and hit Aria with a devastating blow to the stomach causing the leader of Element 4 to scream out in agony and pain. The fat mage spit out blood but Mystogan didn't lose another second and upper-cut Aria in the chin making him flying in the air and again disappeared to reappear above the fat mage and shouted "**Flame Blast !**" And released an enormous flame attack which completely destroyed Aria. But the mysterious mage didn't put enough magic power to kill the guy.

"_He is down. Now only Jose is left and then everything will be over but i haven't got much time in this transformation. 5 minutes at most. Although i've fused with my swords and have their powers inside of me, I still don't have my own magic powers so i'm limited to my swords powers...Now is not the time to think about that, I gotta save master and end this chaos !"_ Edolas Jellal thought as he punched the door with his flame fists.

* * *

_**Hirudora Vs. Gajeel :**_

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaa." Both mages shouted out as they ran towards each other. Hirudora tried to kick Gajeel in the chest but just to be blocked, The iron dragon slayer threw Hirudora in air and then changed both his hands in iron swords to finish off the white bear. When Gajeel jumped to do so he noticed that Hirudora was no longer there and felt a little pain in the back. This was caused by the bear who was fast enough to disappear without even being noticed. The black-haired wizard quickly elbowed the blonde's friend in the face sending him crashing in the ground and then fired a roar attack. Unfortunately the roar could never hit the white bear because of him falling underground. But how did Hirudora manage to dig such a hole in such a short amount of time.

"Nice job Virgo..." Said a very familiar voice, The iron dragon slayer turned to see who it was but was shocked to core when he saw Hirudora standing in front of him. "I only practiced and strengthened my physical abilities. So do you i'm so weak that i can't even move fast..." Hirudora coolly stated and launched a barrage of punches on the Phantom Lord mage and finally landed a powerful kick to the gut which sent the dragon slayer in the ground as well as shattering his dragon scales.

When Hirudora landed on the ground he noticed that Gajeel was out and turned towards the blonde celestial wizard to thank her but unfortunately the iron dragon slayer woke up and fired another roar but this time it was way more powerful and it was also from close range so dodging and counter-attacking was impossible causing the bear to take hit head-on. When the smoke cleared up it revealed that Hirudora was in a really bad shape.

"_Traveling here, Right after doing a mission and then fighting this guy has taken it's toll on my body..."_ Thought the fallen wizard and tried to stand but couldn't do as planned since his body could no longer had the strength to do it.

"Oh no that talking bear was trying to help us and...He is down. I can't fight someone like Nat-..." The celestial wizard was left interrupted when a very familiar phrase was heard "I'm all fired up now !" Turning around Lucy noticed that Natsu was up and was ready to beat the enemy to a pulp.

"Natsu ? Are you alright ?" Lucy asked with a concerned voice.

"Yeah..." The pink-haired mage said with an exciting smirk as he stood on his feet and walked towards the iron dragon slayer.

"Man you did wrong with me...**Dragon Slayer - Secret Art : Fire Dragon's...**" Said the fire mage as both his fists started ingiting with fire and he increased his pacing towards Gajeel.

"Oh i got some of my own moves too Salamander. **Dragon Slayer - Secret Art : Iron Dragon's...**" Gajeel voiced out as he too ran towards Natsu with his body enveloped in green magical aura.

* * *

_**Back With Jose :**_

* * *

"You old fool, You are so strong you've so much power yet you couldn't use it perfectly..It's time to put you out of your mise-..." Before Jose could land the final blow the door bursted open with a lot of smoke and debris flying in Jose and the doctors' direction. The power was so much that except for Jose the trio of doctors was knocked out cold and they were all out of commission.

"Leave my master or else i would've to kill you...Jose Porla !" Stated the enraged Mystogan as he walked slowly slowly to the wizard saint duo, Causing Jose to laugh maniacally. The pony-tailed mage threw Makarov to a side but luckily Mystogan just in time disappeared and reappeared to save his master.

"Oh incredible speed. Such speed comes with incredible physical training or by high magical pressure on the body and in your case...It's your immense magical power...Mystogan, The Death Mist !" Praised the master of Phantom Lord with a smirk making the masked mage chuckle in responce but Mystogan quickly got serious as he noticed something odd with Makarov's body.

"_Oh no. I can't sense any kind of power coming from master, And if i fight here while master is here it could affect him. Since he is like an ordinary human now his body won't be able to handle such high magical powers...Wait Jose, Why can i sense Master's powers in him ? What has he done, Either way i can't fight him here i gotta go and leave this place. Give master to Erza and the others and then fight him !" _Thought the blue-haired wizard as he observed the new powers of Jose Porla.

"I'm eager to fight you Mys-..." Jose couldn't complete his sentence as the one he was talking to disappeared in thin air, Making the man in responce angry but the pony-tailed mage quickly regained his cool. "_He thinks he can escape. Well he is wrong !"_ Jose thougth as he too disappeared.

* * *

_**Gajeel Vs. Natsu (The Last Round) :**_

* * *

"**Fire Dragon's...Fist !**" Natsu roared as he threw a barrage of fired fists to Gajeel. "**Iron Dragon's...Swords !**" The black-haired mage screamed as he too did the same and both powers tried to cancel each other out.

"We should help Natsu, Virgo !" Lucy said to her subordinate who only nodded in responce. When it looked like that Natsu was winning the tables turned when the pink-haired teenager's both arms again started bleeding.

"_The wounds from before...I can no longer continue fighting !" _Natsu thought with a worried look.

"Looks like i win Salamande-..." Before the iron dragon slayer could say even a word he was elbowed in the head.

"Now Salamander !" Screamed out the mysterious figure who elbowed Gajeel and it was Hirudora.

"**Fire Dragon's : Roar !**" This time Gajeel couldn't do anything and was struck directly in the face. This attack combined with Natsu's and Gajeel's previous attack caused a big explosion to occur. When the smoke cleared up Natsu was seen standing without his shirt while Gajeel was down for the count.

"I wi-...n..." Natsu said as he fell on the ground but Lucy quickly held him and let the teen boy rest on her knees.

"Salamander is strong, He did a good job !" Hirudora said as he too fell on his knees but he was still in a better shape than Natsu.

"Good job Natsu. Finally it's all over !" The celestial blonde girl said with tears falling from her eyes.

"We can finally breath eas-..." Before Lucy could say something someone else spoke "It's not over yet !?" Both the blonde and the bear turned to see Mystogan holding Master Makarov in his arms. Mystogan walked over to Erza and the others and put Makarov there.

"Lucy stand by Master's side. And you..." The blue-haired mage said as he turned towards Hirudora. "If you are Hirudora, Naruto's friend help me in this fight !" Mystogan finished with a smirk underneath his mask.

"Hahhahahhahaha !" This voice took everyone's attention. It was Jose's. The master of Phantom Lord was flying in the air.

"You guys are fun but it's all over. I wanted to play with you Death Mist but it seems i don't have much time, By stealing Makarov's power now i've got control over all element magics. Not all of them but the four special ones. Earth, Water, Fire, and...Air. Which means i can cast the ultimate spell...**Abyss Break !**" Finished the master with an evil smirk on his face making Mystogan and Hiruodora panic in result.

"Oh no Abyss Break but that's an ultimate and legendary spell. There is no way we'll be able to stop that !" Said the white bear completely terrified by Jose's power.

"Hey guys i'm confused, What is Abyss Break ?" Lucy asked with a confused look as she ran towards Erza and the others and executed the order given to her by the s-class wizard.

"It's an ultimate spell, It contains of air, earth, water and fire. All basic elements. It can wipe out an entire city with it's destructive power !" Mystogan explained coolly.

"It's the end of the line Fairy Tail !" Jose screamed out as a large dark brown-colored magical circle appeared.

"Hirudora. Prepare your best attack..." Said the blue-haired mage as both his hands were engulfed in lightning.

"...There is no way we'll be able to stop it, But i won't give up. I can't give a shape to my magic so i'll transfer all of mine to you !" Hirudora firmly said and started transfering his magical power to Mystogan.

"Thanks !" The stave mage said with a warm smile and prepared his ultimate attack.

"It's all over **Abyss Break !**" Jose screamed as he released a powerful black-colored blast from the magical circle which was if not stopped going to destroy Magnolia Town.

"It's all over..." Was all the blonde celestial wizard could muster up.

The blast was coming near and near to the fairies and Mystogan was about to release his blast but suddenly a black worm-hole like words appeared out of nowhere and somehow sucked the spell inside of them. After a few seconds there was huge blast in the near by ocean making the wind faster than usual.

"What ?" Lucy didn't have words to say now, The one she heard to be ultimate had just disappeared in thin air.

"What happened my spell is perfect !" Jose said to himself with an annoyed and shocked face.

"Hi guys. Missed me !" Another voice came, Everyone turned to it and saw the strongest blonde they know standing with a smirk on his face.

"NARUTO !"

**The End Of Chapter #20 :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** : **__Yo Guys, So how was the Chapter ? Good ? Bad ? Awesome ? Well Whatever, If it was even a little bit enjoyable, Then i'm satified with what i'm doing !This also reminds me...I'm never going to give up on this or any other story of mine, The ones that are already in action or the ones that will created later. None of them will be abandoned and all of them will have an ending, Happy ending to be precise. SO...DON'T GIVE UP ON ME. Because i'm not going to give up on the stories. Anyways yeah now that this is taken care of, Let's move to..._

_About The Chapter Itself, Wasn't Funny, There wasn't much action too, But i think most of the Saga progressed nicely and so the next Chapter will be the end of this Saga and that's for sure. And about that...OH MY GOD. After a long time, A big fight !_

_I Want To Make It A...Well At least, 4K-5K Fight But better than Laxus vs. Naruto. So wish me luck. Jose will be defeated like a bitch. I think anyways yeah so i think we cleared up most of the things and i already said everything i wanted to say so...Oh wait, I just remembered two more important, No three more important things that i want to say._

_(01) After this saga, Do you guys want Tower of Heaven or My own Arc...Decide that, Because i'll do what you guys say so definitely review about that._

_(02) Chapter #18 which means Part Two of Chapter #11 - My Sister, Will be uploaded soon too, Maybe between 10th of January to 15th._

_(03) In the next chapter *Spoiler* you'll find out the other power-up that i talked about in Chapter #16. Yeah the final form, power-up or whatever you wanna call it for Naruto will be revealed in the next chapter. After that there will be no more forms or levels for Naruto to achieve. Other than __that__ power. Because __that__ power is something he will have, So that means the total forms of Naruto are like this. From weakest to strongest._

_#01 - The Vibration Emperor Mode_

_#02 - Unknown, Still Not Revealed_

_#03 - Unknown, Still Not Revealed_

_#04 - Supreme Mage Mode_

_#05 - The Final Form, A.K.A Strongest Mode, A.K.A Unknown, Still Not Revealed._

_Well yeah there you have it, Anyways it seems this is it guys and it's time for me to go and do some other stuff, Like writing Chapter #21. So if you guys have any questions or if you are confused about something please ask it through review or p.m and i'll respond/answer as soon as possible._

_As always if you liked the chapter review. It'll be appreciated._

_**That's it for now guys.**_

_**Stickermans50 Over and Out :-)**_


	21. A New Form

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail !**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_**Author Here : **__Hi guys. First of all HAPPY NEW YEAR...This year (2014) was awesome for, As i started writing fanfiction for the first time and you guys supported me till now. Thank you very much. Here is a gift from me, A new year present. A new chapter. Thanks for the support guys. And...__**Happy New Year**__._

* * *

_**Saga #06 - The Guild War**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #21 - A New Form**

"Narutoooooooooo !" Was all the present mages of Fairy Tail could muster up as they saw the strongest blonde they know stop the devastating attack.

"Hi guys..." Said the blonde with a smirk which was quickly exchanged with a serious expression. Naruto disappeared from his spot and reappeared by Mystogan's side. Naruto turned a little right to see his old friend passed out.

"_Hirudora..."_ Thought the vibration mage with a sad face before turning his attention to Jose who was currently in a pissed-off mood.

"Mystogan...Is he responsible for all this ?" Naruto firmly voiced out without even looking at his friend.

"Yeah. He somehow managed to steal Master's powers too. Because of that he gained the power to cast **Abyss Break** and was going to kill us all. Thanks to you that plan stopped in mid-air. All of the Element 4 are down as well as the Red Fox Gajeel. The only one left is him. Jose Porla of the wizard saints." Explained the blue-haired mage with a serious expression which though couldn't be seen under his mask.

"Steal Master's powers ? Well teleporting **Abyss Break **was quite hard i had to use a lot of my chakra but well i still have a lot of it. So all we gotta do is beat the hell out of this guy huh ?" Naruto said as calm as it could get. He only received a nod from his friend.

"_Such destruction. Jose you are going to get it !"_ The vibration mage thought as he picked up his bear friend and placed him by Erza's side who was also out of commission.

"_They got Erza too huh ?"_ Naruto thought with anger building up in his body as he looked at the condition his red-haired princess was in.

"_Calm down Naruto. But there is one thing that i must keep in mind, Jose has master's powers inside of him. So he is a Double Wizard Saint, His power must be immensely high. I don't think i'm stronger than Master Makarov, But i could've surpassed him in these two years too. Odds are stacked against us !"_ Naruto thought as he again stood by Mystogan's side. The blonde turned towards Mystogan with a smirk.

"I guess we both have to go all out Je...Mystogan. I may have to use **Supreme Mage Mode **too..." Said the ninja with a smirk while he turned to Lucy.

"Lucy tell Virgo to make a big hole and all of you get in there. This fight is going to be crazy..." Was all Naruto had to say before the celestial mage did as ordered and took everyone in the hole.

"Now that, That's been taken care of...Let's do it Mystogan !" Shouted out the blonde as he released his violet-colored magical power fused with chakra to make it more powerful. While Mystogan who had just gained the power of his swords also released his red-colored magical aura. With the aura of these two being released the whole Magnolia town started shaking, This only made Jose's smirk wider.

"**Shadow Clone Magic !**" Naruto yelled out as he made the sign to summon ten exact replicas of himself.

"Yes boss." All clones said in perfect unison as they waited for the blonde's order.

"Go and get Loke free. He is still in their guild tied up somewhere !" Naruto commanded and without losing a second all the clones left to do as asked by their boss.

"Hahahahhahha. You think i would let them go !" The currently flying Jose said with a smirk as he disappeared and reappeared in front of all ten clones. When he reappeared the pony-tailed mage was about to fire a blast with his right hand but suddenly Mystogan appeared there as well with the inclusion of real Naruto.

"Yes i think you would !" Said the fairy duo as they both tried to land a punch on Jose's gut but both were stopped by his hands. Making the vibration mage smirk in responce. "Go guys this is your chance !" Naruto screamed with all his might without losing much focus on the Phantom Master. The clones saluted before they all ran inside the guild with incredible speed.

"The Death Mist...Mystogan and the new addition who left the guild for two years Naruto Uzumaki. You both are exceptionally strong, Although i'm the strongest mage in Fiore now. Yet you still had the power to match my 25% speed. I haven't even begun to use the **Light Magic **that i got from Makarov..." Said the Phantom mage as he jumped back a little to make distance between himself and the fairy duo.

"You two have great powers and you are wasting them here. Join Phantom Lord and roam the world using my name Jose Porla's name. The power you possess is so great that even one of you is far superior to my Element 4. Join Phantom and survive or die being a Fairy Tail mage ! Muhahahahaha !" Said the pony-tailed wizard saint with a smirk while he extended a _friendship _hand for Mystogan and Naruto to join.

"We'd rather die than be one of Phantom Lord. Jose Porla we'll defeat you right here and finish this idiotic battle and chaos that you caused !" Mystogan firmly stated, His voice and eyes filled with determination to carry out what he said.

"Jose Porla. The master of _Phantord_ and one of the wizard saints. Well you don't deserve to be Wizard Saint for that you must've immense power like me. And yeah as Mystogan said...We are going to destroy you Phantom punks, Your elements were no match for even one of our S-Class so don't think you can stand up to two S-Class wizards Jose !" The vibration mage said as he again released his magic power. While the two others did the same as well.

"Phantord huh ? You both young good-for-nothing boys are going to pay dearly !" Said the master with tick mark on his face as he rushed towards the Fairy Tail mages.

* * *

_**With Lucy :**_

* * *

"Amazing powers. Although Jose is a master and Mystogan and Naruto are only S-Class wizards they are still holding their own against him. I'm nowhere near their level all of this happened because of me and i can't even help get the things right...I'm so useless compared to them !" Said the celestial wizard as tears started building up in her eyes.

"You are not useless miss..." A voice came making the blonde girl turn to it in responce.

"What do you mean ?" Lucy confusingly said as she looked at the voice source, Which was Hirudora who was also looking at the battle.

"I mean you are comparing yourself to very high and strong people just from the beginning. You are strong, You saved my life from that Dragon Slayer's attack and that proves that you are strong but Naruto and that other masked guy are on whole new level. They are in a league of their own, That mysterious mage is Mystogan." Said the white bear as took a deep breathe before continuing "He isn't called the Death Mist for nothing also Naruto is a special case. He came in Fairy Tail two years, Just two years ago and took down the master of the well-known guild called Dark Heart...Mystogan and Naruto aren't just famous for nothing. One is a Wizard Saint means the strongest mage on the continent. While the other is the highest ranked mage a guild can have an S-Class wizard." Explained the senior blonde's friend with a warm smile which of course lightened the mood a little bit.

"So don't compare yourself. Make other peoples compare them to you. You understand ?" Hirudora roared with a firm and determined look and only received a nod from Lucy who then cleaned up the tears by the sleeve of her shirt.

"Look at this battle and learn..." Hirudora again spoke and both returned to watch the battle.

* * *

_**Mystogan And Naruto Vs. Jose :**_

* * *

"Haaaaaa !" Screamed the pony-tailed mage as he ran towards Naruto and tried to punch him in the face but before he could the blue-haired mage caught his fist with both his hands.

"Such strength !" Mystogan voiced out while getting pushed back a little.

"Master Makarov's power is in this guy. So of course he is stronger than the both of us ! But nothing we can't do together. Right ?" Naruto said with smirk as he gave Mystogan a signal with a wink. Mystogan quickly understood and disappeared using his speed, When he disappeared Naruto landed a kick to Jose's waist which didn't affect much but still was quite strong. "_**Vibration Kick **__didn't work huh !"_ Thought the blonde wizard as a blue-colored sphere appeared in his hand.

"What is that ?" Jose said in confusion as he saw the ball getting bigger and bigger.

"**Vibration Rasengan...!**" Naruto shouted as he extended his hand to hit his opponent.

"Won't be able to hit me because of my spe-..." Jose was cut off when he noticed that someone held him from behind. It was Mystogan.

"**Sphere !**" The vibration mage roared as he hit Jose with the magic and jutsu infused attack sending him flying. Mystogan was able to jump in right time.

"_Was that Rasengan ? The ninja move that he learned from his father's scroll ?_" The swordsman thought shockingly. Jose came back flying with his clothes tore apart from where he was attacked with Rasengan.

"That was an impressive attack Naruto Uzumaki..." Said the master of Phantom Lord as he appeared out of nowhere in front of Naruto and his mysterious friend.

"_I knew he wouldn't have much problem with it. It wasn't even my 100%...Well whatever i gotta beat him up and find a way to get the master's powers back !"_ Thought blonde as he turned to his friend to say something but was shocked to core to see Mystogan losing the electrified aura and five of his staves were back as well.

"Hahahhahha. It seems you are the only one left who can fight me now Naruto Uzumaki, The 7th Wizard Saint...Mystogan has been fighting for a long time and can't continue as he was the one to take out all my Element 4 and fought me then escaped from while saving Makarov too. All of his magical power has run out...Now what'll you do...Hahahahah !" Said the pony-tailed mage while laughing maniacally. Mystogan could only anger at himself for this was the worst time for him to get back to normal.

"_No way. I'm no longer in my __**Huword **__form. My fusion sword __**Yuga **__must've run out of magical power. And i can't recharge now so i won't be able to help Naruto in the battle !"_ Thought the mysterious man with a disappointed look on his face, Nonetheless Mystogan started walking back to where Hirudora and the others were.

"Mystogan thank you for protecting Erza and the guild for me bro. I'll definitely give this guy a beating he so rightfully deserves !" Naruto said with a warm smile on his face without turning back as he just waved his hand.

"Sure, I would do that anytime Naruto. Just take care and be alright !" Said the eye-tatooed man as he too waved to his best friend without turning. Mystogan had a grin on his face because he knew the blonde wouldn't lose.

The mysterious mage jumped in the pit that Virgo had created and smiled at Lucy and Hirudora with his eye expressions. "So why did you come back ?" Asked the confused blonde. "I ran out of magical power Lucy..." Mystogan answered her and then turned to Hirudora "So you are Hirudora huh ? Naruto told me about you and Rayleigh. I heard you were trained by Rayleigh too. Is that true ?" Asked the blue-haired man still having his grin.

"Yeah. Master trained me in Martial Arts and how can i use magic to increase my normal strength though i can't give a shape to it yet !" Answered the white bear with a little red face. "Are you blushing ?" Said the S-Class wizard confused. "Well when someone as famous as yourself knows a newbie like me, I would definitely get happy !" Hirudora answered.

"Hahahha. You are just as Naruto told me, It's nice to meet you Hirudora. You know me but let me introduce myself, I'm Mystogan of Fairy Tail and i'm Naruto's best friend !" Voiced out the masked man as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you too Mystogan sir. I'm Hirudora !" Replied the white bear as he shared a friendship shake with the s-class wizard. "Well let's focus on the battle for now, Shall we ?" Mystogan firmly stated without any kind of facial expressions as he turned towards Naruto and Jose. Hirudora also did the same.

"_Wow that was fast. They are both Naruto's friends so it was obvious...I just hope Naruto wins, He is our last hope !"_ Thought with a concerned and worried look on her face, As she too turned her attention towards Naruto.

* * *

_**Back With Jose And Naruto :**_

* * *

"Jose prepare yourself for the worst, Because i'm really pissed off !" Naruto said with his utmost angry face as he looked at the older man in the eyes.

"Oh is that so ? Prepare myself for a novice like you. Like i would fall for that, You may very well be the strongest wizard Fairy Tail has but there is no way you can beat me, And your status is hilarious actually. You are wizard saint but you are not an S-Class." said the moustached man with a smirk and started laughing.

"I don't care what you say, I'm still going to kick your ass. You hurt my friends, You hurt my brother, You hurt my sister, You hurt my master and of all things you could've done. You hurt my Erza. You are definitely going to get it Jose, I'll kill you !" Naruto shouted out with anger in his voice as he released his violet-colored magical aura.

"Then come at me with everything you've got Naruto Uzumaki !" This was all Jose had to say to get the battle started.

"I'm coming !" Naruto answered as he rushed towards.

"Haaaaaaaa !" Both mages growled while moving towards each other with incredible speed.

Jose tried to kick the blonde who quickly ducked and dodged it and went for an upper-cut but couldn't do it as the older man jumped back a little to avoid the fist to chin. Naruto quickly jumped and tried to land a kick on the man's shoulder but Jose caught it and started spinning Naruto when he was about to throw Naruto the blonde screamed "**Vibration Blast !**" And put forth both his hands and released a devastating violet-colored blast. Jose had to jump and leave Naruto's leg to avoid the blast and so he unwillingly did it. Before the black-haired mage could do anything he was punched in the neck and then was spin-kicked in the waist.

Jose spit a little but smirked as the battle was really exciting, The older wizard saint again held the blonde's leg but this time he was preparing a blast and struck Naruto with it. However the whisker-marked boy had yelled "**Vibration Body !**" Before getting hit by the blast, Granting him a powerful armor of Vibration magic that would increase his defence and offence and seeing as Jose's blast wasn't strong so it didn't even affect Naruto that much. The blonde then released another powerful "**Vibration Blast !**" In responce Jose also put forth both his hands and yelled "**Light Blast !**" As he demonstrated the use of Makarov's magic and released a blast just as strong as Naruto's. Because both blasts were trying to over power each other but couldn't it. Ultimately it caused an enormous explosion.

When the smoke caused by the blast disappeared neither Naruto nor Jose were there but sounds of fighting could be heard. The Wizard Saint duo was moving at such incredible speeds that it wasn't even seeable. The blonde jumped above in the air and released a mini blast while yelling "**Mini Vibration Blast !**" However this was in the opposite direction and it increased the young mage's incredible speed even more. Naruto tried to strike the Phantom mage's face but Jose was able to duck quick enough to avoid getting hit. He quickly kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him flying back in the air. And flew upwards towards Naruto.

The battle continued in the air as Jose used **Air Magic **to stay up in the air while the blonde was just using his legs and was firing mini blasts to keep up with Jose in air. Naruto tried to punch Jose who quickly jumped back making the blonde smirk in responce. The older wizard saint turned to see five three-pronged kunais howering in the air and they were all pointed at him. All were fired at him, The black-haired mage managed to dodge five of them the final one was shot at him, Jose managed to avoid that too but when it was passing from near his forhead Naruto suddenly appeared there and punched Jose in the head sending him crashing down. As the moustached-mage was falling he saw that down on the ground there were five other swords prepared which were also pointed at him.

Naruto gave the swords the command and all were coming upwards towards him, The black-haired mage thrusted his right hand with high speed as he released a powerful wind attack which repelled all the swords. Unfortunately the pony-tailed man didn't know the blonde was standing behind him with a violet colored sphere in his hand Naruto yelled "**Vibration Sphere !**" As he struck Jose with the violet magical ball and sent him crashing on the floor making dust and rocks fly everywhere. The vibration mage landed on the ground safely with a smirk, When the smoke cleared up Jose was revealed standing without much of an injury too.

"Up for round 2 are we Jose ?" Said the blonde mage with his smirk intact.

"You proved yourself to be worthy on who, I can use my full power...But for now let's play more !" Smirkingly said the older man with his hands on his waist. This made the blonde's smirk get even wider as he was also excited to fight. Because since Naruto's fight with Laxus, The vibration mage hadn't gotten in a real battle.

* * *

_**With Mystogan And The Others :**_

* * *

"Incredible...They are both so strong, So this is the power of two Wizard Saints huh ? I couldn't even see them move. In a moment they were there and in other they just disappeared..." Was all Lucy could muster up at the moment as she was just simply too astonished and shocked at the blonde's power.

"Indeed. Naruto has gotten very much stronger than he was two years ago !" Hirudora added with a smile while feeling proud to be a friend of such a kind and yet immensely powerful man.

"You both are right. Naruto and Jose are very strong but there is something you both don't know, Naruto is using only his power. While Jose has the advantage of having Master Makarov's power absorbed in himself !" Mystogan explained with a serious face and continued "However, Naruto still hasn't used his trump card so he'll be okay. Let's continue watching, If we've got to, Then we'll assist him in battle but only if required okay !" Mystogan finished with a grin and continued watching the fight.

"_Yeah right, Like i will be of any use !"_ Thought the blonde girl with a freaked out face, Nonetheless she too turned her face towards the Wizard Saint duo.

* * *

_**Jose Vs. Naruto :**_

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Both mages growled as they again rushed towards each other while releasing their magical power and also having an excited smirk on their face. Their power was making the ground shake, A lot.

Naruto tried to punch Jose in the jaw who caught his fist and then launched his fist towards the blonde. But Naruto too caught it both mages started putting more and more force in their battle while making cracks in the ground below them. "**Vibration Swords !**" Shouted the blonde as he combined his vibration magic with his requip magic and above Jose appeared a red magical circle which sent 9 vibration-infused swords and a three-pronged kunai at the older wizard saint. In responce Jose just increased his magical power sending the swords flying back. Naruto head-butted Jose and so did the pony-tailed man, Both did this for a while before Jose finally kicked Naruto in the stomach and then elbowed the blonde on the neck making him falling on the ground. The older man was about to stomp the blonde but when Jose did there was nothing below him Naruto was gone. The vibration mage must've used his **Flying Thunder God **technique to teleport himself to the Kunai that Jose had deflected before.

"_How did he move so fast, I didn't even notice him moving. What's this boy hiding ?" _Thought the evil mage with a look of interest and did as ask Naruto about his powers as he smirked and put both his hands on his hips.

"Boy...or, Naruto...How did you move so fast, It wasn't like you moved but you teleported instead and the teleportation magics that i know are still slower. How did you move so fast Naruto ?" The pony-tailed mage asked with a smirk and his eyes burning with desperation as he wanted to unlock a secret power.

"It's called...Hhahahahahah, Hahahahha...Jose...You...Hahhahahah !" Naruto said and fell on the ground holding his stomach as the vibration mage kept laughing his brains out. This only made the older wizard saint angerier but he kept himself in control and again questioned.

"Naruto how did you move so fa-..." This time instead of laughing Naruto cut off the Master of Phantom Lord as he spoke still giggling.

"Jose Porla, You are even dumber than i thought and you proved it yourself so don't go on blaming me. Do you really think i'll spill the beans of my _magic's_ secrets. You are such an i-..." Naruto was also left interrupted when Jose reached his limit and disappeared just to reappear in front of Naruto and tried to Punch him in the face, Which Naruto easily blocked but using two of his hands.

"-...diot !" The blonde said with a smirk and exerted a little more of his magical power to match Jose's. While the old man in responce got even more pissed-off and tried to punch Naruto using his other free hand, The blonde while holding his right hand jumped just a little to avoid the hit and spin-kicked Jose in the face sending the man a little backwards.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I tried to be nice with you and i wanted to kill you quickly and without pain too. But you...You dispicable runt you dared to humiliate me. I'm Jose Porla, The master of the Phantom Lord guild having the honorable title of Wizard Saint. I Jose Porla will defeat you and proove to Fiore that i'm the strongest mage in fiore and everyone should bow to me !" Jose finished his rant with a tick mark on his head and noticed that Naruto was lying on the ground.

"Is your rant over ? I'm really tired, I don't have time to fight you all day. I've got other works to do old man so Hurry up with your speech goddamnit !" Said the blonde as he yawned and stood on his feet and needless to say got in his fighting stance. But this time Naruto had a rather serious face which he would never have unless he was serious about a battle.

"_This guy. It's good that he can't utilize it, If Jose could use Master Makarov's powers to full extent i wouldn't lasted longer. It's not me he could've destroyed if Fairy Tail's all S-Class mages worked together we could've bearly beaten him. But it seems he can only use 25% of master's powers while he is only using his 50% power. That means he can amplify his strength by two times. Man this is such a mess. I gotta end this fight soon, Or i might've have to work using that __technique__ ! I really hate that technique, It's good that one of my clones is doing __that__ thing !"_ Thought the blonde as he completely figured out Jose's all powers. Naruto's serious look was still on and it had gotten even more determined then before because he also had to find a way to get Makarov his powers back.

"Jose i know that you aren't using your full power and you are still toying with me, And by my estimation you also know that i'm using my full power not my strongest spells though but yeah you are right in your though i'm using my full power !" Said the vibration mage in a straightforward way.

"So what do you want me to do ?" Jose simply asked before the blonde man said "Fight me with full power !" Jose nodded to the blonde with a smirk and said "I'm glad there are people like you in this world Naruto Uzumaki. You know that you don't stand a chance against me yet you want me unleash my full power on you...So...Behold my full power !" Jose said and shouted the last part as his body now started glowing with dark-pink-colored aura with a outline of Makarov's yellow aura.

"Yeah you are right about one thing Jose. There are people like me in this world and the whole Fairy Tail guild is full of them. It's just that you never went toe-to-toe with a Fairy Tail mage before. Now bring on your full power Jose Porla i shall defeat you !" Naruto firmly and calmly stated with a determined face as he waited for his opponent to power up and after 30 seconds of waiting it was over. Jose was in his full power standing with a sharp dark-pink-colored aura but the outlines of yellow aura were thicker this time, Showing the proof that more of Makarov's power was used.

"_As i thought. He didn't estimate my full power with Chakra and he also doesn't seem to know about both my __**Vibration Emperor **__Mode and __**Supreme Mage Mode**__. If i use Vibration Emperor mode i still won't be able to keep up with his newly-found powers. But what is wrong with giving it a try is nothing works i'll just use __that__ power with Supreme mage mode and it'll be as easy as it can get...Jose you are really lucky to see my new __form__. Well truth be told you are the first one too !"_ Naruto thought with an excited smirk as he witnessed his fellow wizard saint powered-up.

"So what do you think Naruto Uzumaki ? Now how should i kill yo-..." Before Jose could say anything a Kunai from above from a red-colored magic circle fell near his right foot.

"What is this ? A sneak attack, If so you missed and also you should know something like that even if hit me it won't affec-..." Jose Porla was again left interrupted when the blonde suddenly appeared out of nowhere with and tried to punch Jose. The black-haired mage easily stopped the punch with his forearm with a smirk.

"Just fight me and defeat me. After that is done, I'll be impressed !" The vibration mage smirkingly said and jumped backwards to avoid a kick from Jose. However the blonde's cheek had a little cut on it.

"_Seems the bastard got faster !"_ Thought the sharp-magic user with his smirk intact.

"Let's go..." Was all Jose had to say before he and Naruto ran towards each other for again battling.

* * *

_**With Mystogan And The Others :**_

* * *

"What did just happen ?" Questioned the celestial wizard plainly with her eyes literally popped out.

"It seems Jose just powered up to his 100% and right now he is definitely stronger than Naruto. There is no way in hell Naruto can fight that guy now, Mystogan we gotta help him when we see an opportunity to attack !" Said the white bear with a worried look on his face as he prepared to save his friend whenever the situation called.

"Hirudora, Lucy...There is no need to worry yourself. Naruto has everything under-control. Can't you see the smirk he has on right now, That smile of his doesn't tell me that he is going to lose, But says that he will definitely win. And also Naruto still hasn't used his trump card so if i were in your place i would just sit this one out and watch from here !" The blonde's best friend explained with a grin under his mask.

"_I agree, That's the smirk Naruto used to have when he fought me and and i always lost.!"_ Thought the white bear as he again got normal and sighed.

"_I wasn't planning on jumping in at all. What is wrong with these guys ?" _Lucy plainly thought with a grin as she too sighed in relief that she won't have to fight.

* * *

_**Back To The Battleground :**_

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaa !" Both mages growled as they ran towards each other.

Jose disappeared without a trace confusing the blonde. Naruto was struck in the back, Then in the waist, Then in the hip and in the head and could only hear the laughing of the older man. "_Damn he is too fast. Nothing a little vibrations and dragon slayer nose can't handle !"_ Thought the blonde as he closed his eyes and started relying on his nose the blonde suddenly ducked and dodged a kick coming to him. Naruto quickly jumped and released a powerful **Vibration Blast **from both his hands on the ground and on the same spot and then used his **Requip **magic to make a red-colored magic circle out of it came out 5 three-pronged Kunais and all of them fell in different directions.

"Hahahahha ! I'm behind you !" Came a voice from behind the blonde while he was still in mid-air. Naruto smirked and made a single-handed tiger seal and disappeared in a blink of an eye. But soon was struck from behind and fell on the ground then Jose kicked him in the back. The blonde spit out a little bit of blood and finally Jose reappeared standing in front of Naruto.

"Hahahahahha. You wanted to see my full power yet you can't even see me anymore. I thought you were at least going to make me sweat a little and entertain me but i was wro-..." The pony-tailed mage was cut off when the blonde stood on his feet and cleared off the dust on his clothes. Also cleaned a little bit of blood he had on his cheek and lower lip.

"Jose i saw your full power. Now you see mine...**Supreme Mage Mode **!" Naruto shouted as he exerted his dark-violet-colored aura which was slowly slowly getting lighter and lighter. The blonde's power was increasing little by little in seconds. The blonde's aura was no longer normal. It was a flame-like violet colored aura. A change which Jose had never seen in his life. The blonde was no longer blonde and all his hair were starting to get redder and redder. While all of this change was occuring to Naruto his whisker marks were also becoming thiner and thiner. The young man's aura was also changed. It was still flame-like but the color was golden. Very rare for a magical aura. A huge light flashed and made everyone blind-folded as everyone present had to cover their eyes.

When the light flashed out it revealed a Naruto with blood-red hair same as Erza's and his eyes were no longer blue. They were black in color. Naruto no longer had his whisker marks and he looked a little taller while his body also looked a little more mascular. As of now Naruto had an excited grin on his face.

"What is happened to you ? You are not Naruto...Who are you ?" Jose questioned slightly shocked from the sudden translation. Making the vibration mage chuckle in responce who simply said.

"Oh i'm Naruto alright. But you won't be Jose Porla for long...Because i'm going to kill you !" Naruto said and disappeared in a blink an eye and reappeared standing before Jose.

"So be it !" Jose shouted and thrusted his fist, Naruto did the same. Both fists clashed causing a shockwave.

_"This guy has incredible power, Though no match for my mode. But i must remember i can't use all of the Golden orb's power. I would if he didn't stop me... Whatever let's focus on the fight for now."_

Naruto quickly tried to punch Jose who didn't do anything and took the punch head-on and then tried to head-butt Naruto. Unfortunately the blonde had become even faster then Jose. Both mages once again disappeared and only the sounds of their battle could be heard. Naruto landed a punch to Jose's face sending him back and then disappeared and quickly reappeared just to punch the older mage in the stomach. Without wasting a second the blonde upper-cut Jose on the chin but not before infusing it with Vibration magic and sent him flying upwards in incredible speed. Jose had a little blood on his lower lips and was about to fall but used his air magic to stop himself from falling and started floating in the air.

"Come on up here Naruto Hahhahaha." Said the fellow wizard saint of Naruto as he laughed happily but he wasn't ready for what was about to happen. Naruto pulled his right hand back and then thrusted it forward in a quick pace.

"What are you doing hiting the ai-...Arghhhhhh !" Screamed Jose as he felt a strong gust of wind almost pierce his body.

"I see you hit the air so hard that it was sent to me in such force and caused me a great quality pain. Impressive indeed." The black-haired mage said making the red-haired mage giggle in responce.

"That's not all i can do with my brute strength." Said the young man as he started doing the same thing with his feet but much faster and with less power. Naruto was flying up to Jose and in no time was standing in front of him.

"I can fly using this technique too !" Naruto answered with a smirk and flew near to Jose.

"Now i get it, I've been fighting using my brute strength but haven't really been using magic in my body. But if you take a hit from my magic-infused punch you won't even be able to move !" The black-haired man said and ran towards Naruto while engulfing his whole body in **Light Magic **and **Dark Magic **and his whole body started glowing yellow with thin outlines of pink aura.

"_It seems, He is now able to use more of Master's powers. That means the more this fight goes on the more he will learn and the more problematic it would be to defeat him. I should beat him while i still have a chance !"_ Thought the red-haired man and ran towards Jose as his whole body was enveloped in golden magical aura while he also infused his body with **Sharp Magic, Vibration Magic **and his **Chakra **of course.

Jose tried to punch Naruto who just blocked it using his left hand and punched Jose in the face using his palm of his right hand. Because Naruto still had Jose's fist caught the old man didn't move backwards. The vibration dragon slayer then used his legs to force air and kicked Jose in the face using his feet.

Naruto then started spinning and sent Jose crashing in the ground before the old man could even land on the ground. Narut was already present there and prepared and released a golden-colored energy beam also **Supreme Vibration Blast**. But Jose quickly reacted and jumped out of the way just for the young Naruto to jump and upper-cut him in the stomach making the pony-tailed mage spit out blood. Naruto again released a blast but it was mini one while his hand still stuck in Jose's stomach and hit him from point-blank range making a huge explosion which also caused smoke to fly up with small rocks as well. Naruto had landed on the ground and waited for this smoke to clear up.

* * *

_**With Naruto's Clones :**_

* * *

"Man boss is going to give that bastard a beating of his life. Specially since that bastard hurt boss' girl. There is no way in hell boss is just going to beat him he will definitely defeat the bastard and get his arm or leg or even maybe kill him !" Said one of the clones as it ran to get Loke out of the place and save him. There were 9 clones and one of them was missing.

"Yep. I agree !" Another clone and others behind him all said the same thing and they stopped outside a room thinking this is the one in which Loke should be. One of the clones used a little **Vibration Magic** to punch the door and successfully opened it without much trouble. When it was confirmed that there is no enemy inside all of them walked in and saw Loke's hands and feet binded by Magic Draining Shackles.

"Well let's free him and take him. And i really don't think boss will need to use _that _power to beat Jose why did that one clone stop and do that !" The third clone said as he broke the shackles.

"Boss ordered it so there must be something he is planning or well i don't know he is the boss not me !" The forth clone said as it caught Loke and took him in his arms.

"Yeah. Whatever, Let's go ! We got a special gift to deliver !" The fifth clone said as they all ran towards the exit.

* * *

_**Back With Naruto :**_

* * *

The smoke had cleared up and Jose had most of his clothes tore apart but the old mage wasn't giving up at all. The transformed man smirked as he ran and held Jose by his throat and crushed him in the ground making cracks in the floor. The younger wizard saint then started spinning him and threw him towards a rock and punched him five times in the face and kneed the man in the chin to make him fall. Jose again tried to stand up but Naruto jumped in the air harshly elbowed Jose in the waist-area. Making the old man scream in pain and spit out blood. But one thing that was bothering Naruto was that even after all the beating Jose was still smiling.

"Hahhahahahha. I kn...knew t-that someth-thing...like...like...thi-s...migh...might...hap..pen !" Jose said while coughing out blood with a smirk.

"What do you mean Jose ? Tell me or i'll kill you !" Said the infuriated wizard saint as he prepared another attack.

"Whether you kill me or not doesn't save you from the fate you are all going to share. But i'll tell you either way because by my estimation you probably have two or three minutes at most so i should tell you !" The old man said and took a break before continuing "You see i had predicted something like this might happen. I knew even after taking all the powers of Makarov i won't be able to defeat you all. But i also knew that you and Laxus were out and weren't present while Mystogan isn't mostly found here. So i planned to get other members out of the picture by blasting them all away." Jose took another breathe, Before again resuming his explanation.

"All of them were blasted but were those all the blasts that i had planted in Magnolia town. Guess what ? No...I had planted a very strong bomb in the town. When it blasts it will destroy everything even me but i'm happy i'll at least take you all with me. Aria probably destroyed the remote by now and you can't find it since we used a spell that is similar to Magic Draining Shackles. You won't be able to sense that **Magic Bomb** and you are all going to die Hhahahahahahh ! Only 30 seconds left !" The black-haired man said as he showed Naruto a wrist watch which had a timer of 30 seconds and going down. The older wizard saint had lost consciousness.

"Damn...Mystogan, Hirudora, Lucy. There is a bomb in the town help me find it or we are all dead. We only have 25 seconds !" Naruto screamed loud enough for all the awake mages to hear what he said.

"What ? a bomb ?...Let's find it guys. We don't have much time !" Hirudora said and others only nodded and both Mystogan and Hirudora disappeared searching for the bomb while Naruto was still standing on the same spot.

"_Damn it. I can't sense it, It's really hidden by a very powerful magic power...I can't let it all end, All my friends i definitely gotta them all. Father. He trusted me and believed that i would save this planet if it was to again fall in chaos like 4000 years ago. Rayleigh-sensei had faith in me too, He belived that i was the only one who could stop Asura but how can i save the earth when i don't even have the power to sense such a weak thing and save my friends !" _Naruto thought as he started sweating all over, Lucy could only hold Erza's hand who was currently out of commission.

"Damn it. I can't do anything !" Naruto screamed as he punched the ground in anger. The boy glanced at the wrist watch and saw only 15 seconds were left.

"Wait...I have one of my Kunai on that Galuna Island if i teleport everyone there then i can save them all. But it would take all my energy. No what am i saying, Doing that would probably teleport the bomb as well. Only 10 seconds leff Naruto. Thi-...One of my Shadow Clone. Got it !" The blonde grinned at his last sentence as he just thought of an way to save his friend.

The red-haired mage turned off his mode and turned back to a blonde and then cancelled the Shadow Clone technique, While doing all of this the blonde's eyes were closed. The blonde boy's eyelid started turning into orange and Naruto said "Found it !" As he opened his eyes to reveal yellow-colored eyes with a black-colored minus sign as a pupil.

"You rock Dad. Great it's near my apartment !" Naruto muttered to himself as he disappeared using all his speed and reappeared near his apartment. The blonde walked to a vase and took out the flowers inside of it and saw that there was black-colored ball which as small as an eye pupil. Naruto without losing a second disappeared from the place.

* * *

_**Galuna Island :**_

* * *

"_Last time i checked out, No one was here.!" _The newly transformed boy thought as he threw the Magic Bomb and again disappeared. The timer had reached zero. There was a huge explosion, The biggest that had ever happened in the continent of Fiore. The smoke created by the big explosion had faded away and it revealed nothing. The whole Galuna Island was destroyed and if it wasn't for Naruto's quick thinking this would've happened to Magnolia.

* * *

_**In Magnolia Town :**_

* * *

Naruto had reappeared back in the town. "It's all over !" The blonde muttererd to himself as he looked at the wrist watch for the last time and fell on the ground losing consciousness.

_**The End Of Chapter #21 :**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** : **__Okay guys this is it. Finally the Phantom Lord arc is over. So how was the chapter guys. Good, Bad, Awesome. Well i don't know, I used all my skills to make it look as it is looking. And also it isn't 10K but sorry wanted this saga to be at least three chapters long. And in the next chapter everything will be sorted out._

_I had planned a lot in this one particular saga more than anything and i hope you guys liked it and if so please leave a review. Jose vs. Naruto wasn't that good ! I know, I can't make an awesome fight as Laxus vs. Naruto unless the opponents are almost equal. In this fight Jose was definitely outmatched. But it was still 2K to 3K i think and that is pretty good too._

_Well i'm happy that this saga is over. Now let's see i told you guys Naruto had five forms and three of them are revealed right ! (01) Sage Mode, (02) Vibration Emperor Mode and (03) Supreme Mage Mode. Only two more left to go. The forth one will be coming soon, Perhaps in the next arc. And you will also see a glimpse of the final form in Fighting Festival arc. And expect my Fighting Festival arc to come even after Oracion Seis. It's not that i hate it and i'm delaying it._

_It's just that the planning and script for Fighting Festival is already done. Well 50% at least and i would say it is so good that it is on par with the script of my last saga which you all know is about Asura. So i wanna save my trump card for last. Of course after Oracion Seis means Gildarts will be there too._

_Anyways if you enjoyed the chapter leave a review. I read every single one of them and respond to questions to best of my abilities. Well everything is out of the way. After chapter #22. Which will be coming on January 8th, I'll do three filler chapters. Or you could call one of them an Omake. I want Erza and Naruto's relationship to make a little bit of progress. Well in these chapters they will. Also after Chapter #22 i'll be taking a one month break. Why you ask ? Well because i've got a bombardment of tests and also my chapter #06, #07 and #08 need a little bit of IMPROVED WRITING. And also...Nah, There is nothing left to say._

_Oh yeah if you get bored during my one month break, Check out __**TheFlashPirates **__and all of his stories they are as awesome as hell. And also __**Shadowalkz **__is a pretty good author too so he would appreciate some support. And don't worry i didn't forget you, __**Lightningblade49 **__an awesome author (Not as much as me lol) Check out his stories too. Last but not least **FatalityMass**__he just started is pretty good so deserves a ton of reviews._

_It seems this is it guys. I'll release the __**Trailer **__of chapter #22 tomorrow or maybe one day after it. If you enjoyed leave a review. If you didn't, Tell me what will you like and i should do it if possible. Well this is it guys._

_**See You Guys In The Next Chapter :-D  
**__**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever You Are Having ;-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out :-]**_


	22. Repairing

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail !**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_**Stickz Here :**__ Hi guys what's up ?! Another quick update huh ! Well i'm the best i know (Kidding) So as i said in the last chapter and as you can also read on my profile. This is the last chapter for January. I'll be taking a two month break from writing...Don't get all tensed up guys i'm not gonna die Lol. Anyways yeah i'll be offline for a while. So there are some reasons for that as well._

_The reasons are, Well one...I've gotta update Chapter #06, #07 and #08 at least. Even if i don't update Chapter #09. 07,08 and specially 06 need a lot of improvements. Which is quite easy. If i stop uploading new chapters, I can update older ones. Very simple logic._

_Reason two...Ummmmmmmm. How can i say this ? I know i'll sound selfish and all but i wanna be honest with you guys, I wanna watch 20 new animes that are in my to-watch list._

_Just for you guys, This is it the Third Reason lol :_

_Guys as you know i'm an student and being a student is really hard and annoying so...So what i'm trying to say is that soon (Not soon) my exams will be coming. The dates are from march or so. But that's not all. Since exams are coming we are also having tests almost every week so we i mean, Me, I...I have to prepare for them. But i'll still be updating in a month so don't worry._

* * *

_**Saga #06 - The Guild War  
**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #22 - Repairing**

"It's all over !" The blonde muttererd to himself as he looked at the wrist watch for the last time and fell on the ground losing consciousness, However before his body could touch the ground Mystogan along with Hirudora appeared and the blue-haired man caught him before he was even close to the ground. Naruto had his eyes half open.

"Hey guys...Nice to see you again Hirudora !" The vibration mage said with a grin as he told Mystogan that he is alright and stood on his feet with his usual smile on.

"Hi Naruto !" Was all Hirudora could say as he saw his friend after so long and Naruto had really improved in the last two years. It wasn't like Hirudora hadn't, But the vibration mage's progression was far much better.

"So how is it going Hirudora ?...I got a chance to visit the town and i came to your place. You weren't there buddy. Where have you been ?" Asked the blonde with his from-before grin intact.

"Well after you joined Fairy Tail. I knew you would become way stronger and since you'll be in a real guild you will have real life-death experience. While i couldn't train as much in the forest, So i joined a guild too. I wanted to join Fairy Tail but then it won't be fun, You follow your path. I follow mine !" The white-bear ended with a grin and extended his right hand for friendship handshake.

"Hahaha...Or are you just scared of Erza and the others ?" Said the blonde as he did the handshake and the trio turned to Lucy and they started walking towards her while Hirudora and Naruto chatted with each other. Mystogan, Purposely wasn't saying anything because he knew everything about Naruto's past. Past that no one in the world but Mystogan and Makarov know. Rayleigh also knew about this but he was no longer alive so these were the only two who knew the blonde's past and that goes to show just how much Naruto trusted his best friend and Makarov.

The mage trio finally made it over to Lucy and the senior blonde could only grin at her with a warm look. "Lucy...Mystogan told me everything, It's not your fault that Phantom Lord attacked us or tried to hurt our comrades. And see we are all alive, My 3 free clones must be coming back with Loke and Master-help. I told them to find some solution to Master's condition. And i'm pretty sure they found it !" The blonde said as he then walked past her and even past the master and walked to the red- haired girl who was currently lying on the ground with her right leg having blood falling. The blonde man turned back to Lucy and the others with an enraged face.

"GUYS WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO CHITCHAT AT THE MOMENT !...Take as many as you can to Magnolia Hospital, I'll take Master and Erza !" The blonde shouted out at first but quickly calmed himself down and then told them normally. Without losing a second Mystogan took some members and so did and Lucy and her spirits, Not to mention Hirudora was helping too. Naruto had summoned a lot of clones and they were helping taking the Fairy Tail mages too. The blonde also sent Makarov with it. While He took his princess in his arms and started walking towards the hospital with a sad look on his face.

"_If i could just return sooner...It's good that i made it just in time, One more minute late and i would've lost you Erza. I've waited long enough...I'm going to tell her how i feel whenever i think she is completely fine..." _Thought the blonde still having his sad face.

"_It's good that i was able to calm myself. If not there was a pretty good possibility of him taking over, I can't allow Kyuubi to win. I always have to be in control !" _The vibration mage thought with a serious look as he never stopped walking but had to when one of his clones from the Phantom Lord came with Loke and the three doctors.

"Good, You guys found Loke. Who are these ? Are they somehow connected to Master's power losing thing ?" The whiskered man questioned slightly confused at the three doctors which had their faces covered.

"Boss when you disappeared for a second and teleported god-knows where and most of us disappeared only i was left. While i was walking back here i found these guys lying on the floor so i thought they might be somehow connected why master lost his powers !" Explained the clone with a smirk on his face.

"Okay thanks. **Release **!" The vibration mage shouted out as he made a tiger seal and released his clone who just saluted in return.

"_There is something still fishy about this whole situation. How was Jose able to get Master's powers and an arrogant fool like him could never think of such a master plan !...I've gotta think of this whole thing again !...Might discuss it with Mystogan when all of this is done and i'm through with Jos-...Wait where is that bastard ?"_ Naruto thought as he quickly turned to see the missing-pony-tailed master of Phantom Lord.

"Jose...Where is that bastard ?" Thought the blonde with a curious and shocked face.

"Hey Naruto, He is right here with me and if you could take some time and take your perverted-eyes off Erza then you should be easily able to spot Jose. Because i'm holding him right now !" A voice came and this belonged to Mystogan who definitely right now was laughing.

"...Yeah right. Sorry about that !" Naruto replied as he got a little redder and embarrassed about the mentioning of his perverted eyes and also how could he miss Jose. Because Mystogan was standing right in front of him with the Phantom Lord master.

"Let's go !" Said the swordsman the blonde only nodded and both walked to the Magnolia Hospital.

* * *

_**In The Hospital - Erza's Room :**_

* * *

"_How did Jose manage come up with such a master plan, How did he manage to take master's powers. I mean we have an idea that those three guys helped him but then that also creates a question how did he get in contact with such guy and they have such a magic is also unbelievable ?...I really don't get it !"_ The blonde man thought with curiousity in his eyes.

Naruto was currently sitting on a chair, A chair which was in Erza's room. The red-haired girl was lying on the bed with bandages all over her body and she wasn't the only one. Hirudora and Mystogan also had to take some rest as they were fighting way before Naruto in this battle. The blonde himself was in a really bad condition but insisted that he didn't need any help. Mystogan did take some assistence from the doctors of the hospital but quickly said that he had to go and get some answers out of the three doctors.

"_I hope Erza gets soon better. It's good that i maintained control over my anger. Kyuubi usually isn't in a good mood these days. It's been two weeks since i've spoke to him and i should see how he is doing ?" _Thought the blonde and looked at his love before closing his eyes and going in the world of his own where only two beings existed.

In the past there were three beings living inside the blonde. One was Naruto himself, The other was the mighty Nine-tailed fox. The Kyuubi and the last person who disappeared from the vibration mage's body. Minato the forth hokage also known as the Yellow Flash.

* * *

_**Inside The Mindscape :**_

* * *

Naruto stood before a giant cage and only one thing could be seen the red eyes of the demon. This place was really scary.

"**Why are you here Naruto ?**" The demon asked as it made himself appeared and stood with his nine tails howering in air. Naruto only grinned and saluted with a sigh and walked near the cage with his grin intact.

"You know that don't you _Reddy_...I love talking to you, You are my second-best-friend and you know that. But you know you are kind of right i'm always here when i have questions and you are never going to answer i know that too but still i should try my best to talk to you !" The vibration mage answered with his usual grin on.

"**I know everything and you know that i'm not going to tell you anything. And also...HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME REDDY !**" Growled the red-fox and disagreed with the given nickname. The blonde chuckled at this.

"I know when i call you Reddy you wanna kill me and all but i tried calling you Orangey and that didn't work well. You almost broke the seal when i called you that and so i'll keep calling you Reddy and if you've problem with that tell me your name..." The blonde finished with a smirk on his face and waited for for-sure-coming response.

"**Naruto...Enough of this nonsense. Why are you here ?**" The fox quickly ended the conversation with that sentence of his. Naruto could only sigh and his grin was gone, Naruto had the most serious look he ever had in his life. The blonde sat in a cross-legged position before asking the questions he had in mind.

"Serious stuff it is...What do you know about **Asura **? I'm sure that you are no ordinary thing Reddy you've got enormous powers as stated by Rayleigh himself. Father said i could utilize your power but we'll get on that thing later...But first...I know you must know **Asura. **This world 4000 years ago fell in chaos and i'm here to stop that from happening !" Asked the blonde with his serious look intact and his eyes never changed the raging look they had. The Nine Tails stared at the blonde for a while but sighed and said.

"**The only thing i'll tell you right now is...Yes...I do know of Asura, As stated by that bastard-of-man Minato yes only you were asleep during those years we spent in that other dimension or some kind of other universe or so. This world developed a lot the Chakra was forever lost from this world and people started learning Magic.**" Kyuubi waited and again continued.

"**I also know how to use magic because it's even easier then Chakra. As you know in this world there are three kinds of powers. Chakra...Magic...Nature power. Nature power is the strongest one and Chakra is on second and Magic is the last **!" The fox explained and took a breathe before explaining further.

"**But there is an exception to Magic...This Asura you speak of, I can sense his presence and i know exactly where he is hiding. If i had to guess, I really don't like saying this but yeah his power is a little bit stronger than me. And i'm by far the second strongest thing alive on this planet and he is the stronger than me, Not by far but yeah he is getting stronger i can feel it happening !**" The demon took another break and looked at the blonde who nodded telling that he wanted Kyuubi to continue.

"**As i said Asura is an exception to this magic thing. I don't what magic he uses but he too can use Chakra and not just him all the other dragons can utilize every kind of power just like me. Those dragon creatures existed a long time ago and they still do.**" The fox ended with a sigh and again continued when he recieved a nod from Naruto.

"**I can tell you that Vibration Dragon's pal Igneel the fire dragon he is alive and very well. Asura is someone every dragon wants him to die and Acnologia is an exception to that. The Four strongest things in this world are Asura...Me...Acnologia and another one who is a little weaker than Acnologia **!" The nine-tailed fox explained and showed a sign of proudness because of his knowledge and all.

"Thanks Reddy that was a lot of information. I understood nothing but yeah it was awesome you are really knowledgeable. By the way who is this 4th strongest thing ? And also if i can use all of your power and we combine our powers will we be able to beat Asura ? And since i know you can sense a lot of things in this world so am in top 10 strongest mages of the world ?" The blue-eyed man asked with a grin.

"**Okay these are the only things i'll tell you after that leave me alone...This 4th strongest thing is something you'll soon see. And the answer to can **_**we**_** can beat Asura is no. Because you'll never be able to utilize my power but yes **_**we **_**will become the strongest thing alive. And...**" The red-fox started laughing as he thought about the final answer.

"**No you idiot ! you in top 10 isn't even possible !**" Mocked the Kyuubi as he finally calmed down.

"Oh come on Reddy tell me !" Naruto requested with a little bit irritated face.

"**Well let me tell you the strongest human would be someone you don't know. The second would be definitely Zeref and third would be a draw. Draw between the ace of Fairy Tail. Gildarts Clive and another guy called...Nah...I won't tell you his name but the one that is as strong as Gildarts or probably a little bit stronger, Is a bad guy that much i'm sure of.**" Kyuubi for the last time continued.

"**You would be on 6 or 7 and after number #5. All the numbers have four to five names by it's side because a lot of mages are equal to each other. There is a mage who is exactly as powerful as you...!**" Kyuubi finished as it started going back to sleep or do something else.

"_Someone stronger than Zeref, Someone as strong as Gildarts, Someone as strong as me..._Okay bye and by the way which side are you on ? Good side or bad side ?" Naruto asked one final question as he stood on his feet and he too prepared to leave the place.

"**Hahaha nice one Naruto. I'm partial !**" The fox answered and disappeared from the blonde's sight and only Kyuubi's eyes were visible. Naruto again closed his eyes.

* * *

_**Outside The Mindscape :**_

* * *

Naruto reopened his eyes to see he was back in the world of mages. The blonde turned his eyes to Erza who was sleeping peacefully. The vibration mage kept looking at the red-haired girl and didn't want to take his eyes off from her but he had to when Mystogan entered the room and said something very important.

"Naruto. Those three finally started talking and they also agreed to give master's powers back too. Let's go !" The eye-tatooed man said and quickly ran out of the room. Naruto sighed and he too ran after the blue-haired mage.

_**With The Three "Doctors" :**_

These three were currently sitting in a room and were all tied up with each other with Magic Draining Shackles. By their side was Jose and he too was binded by the very same shackles. The door bursted open as the blonde with his best friend Mystogan entered the room with fast pace.

"So these three finally opened their mouths huh ?" The blonde said as he moved nearer to these so-called doctors and sat on the ground completely ignoring Jose who was out of the commission at the moment The vibration mage walked to these three persons with a calm expression, Mystogan also joined him doing so.

"Whatever you guys are i don't care, But technically i do care it's because you stole the power of the one of the strongest mages on the continent and his name is Makarov Dreyar...So if you would like to do the process without much pain and gruesome injuries i would appreciate it !" The blonde coldly stated and without even losing a second all these so-called doctors started talking.

"We are doctors, But we use an special kind of magic which let's us transfer magic from one being to another, Like we did with Master Jose and Master Makarov !" All of these guys whined and spoke in a perfect unison making the magical duo chuckle in response.

"We weren't going to kill you guys or anything i'm not a bad guy. Well since you guys told me how does your spell work and you were under Jose's command so i can understand what you had to go through, But if you would help us and undo this spell and give Master Makarov his energy back we would appreciate it as you can see he is in a bad shape!" The blue-haired man said while still giggling as he walked near to these guy's and sat down by the blonde's site who was also chuckling.

"So i should bring Master Makarov and you'll undo the spell right ? And also should he be awake or sleeping ?" Naruto simply asked as he again stood on his feet to get Makarov here.

"No whatever state he is in, We can do it as long as he is alive and his body approves of the magic power. But since it was his power in the first place he will be able to regain it easily without much problems !" One of the doctors said and the vibration mage only nodded before he walked outside of the room. While Mystogan on the other hand waited here keeping a watch on these doctors and especially Jose.

Naruto returned after five minutes with Makarov in his arms who was currently sleeping. The former ninja walked to these guys and put the old man down and on the floor and said "You can start this process now !" The doctors simply nodded as they did the same thing last time but this time there were some differences.

The doctor whose hands were glowing green put his hand on Jose who was still asleep because of the beating he recieved. The one with the blue magical around his hands put his hands on Makarov and third did the same thing as last time. The process had started and Makarov's magic was slowly slowly coming back to him.

"Wow..." Was the only word that could come out of the mage duo's mouth at the moment. After regaining his composure the blonde was shocked when he thought of an idea.

"Hey Mystogan ! I wanna have a word with you !" Said the blonde man as he walked outside the room with a grin on his face. Mystogan followed him without having a clue of what his friend was currently thinking.

"What Naruto ?" The clueless man asked with a confused face. Naruto could only chuckle at the thought that was in his brain at the moment.

"Jellal do you think if these doctors could transfer the powers of your staves to you...Do you think you'll also have the magical power inside of you ?" The vibration mage whispered faintly so that no one could hear what he was saying. Hearing Naruto's words the eye-tatooed man could only stand in shock at with what an astounding plan Naruto had come up with.

"I...I don't know if that'll work !" Was all the blue-haired mage could muster out.

"Well i guess it's worth a try. What do you say ?" Naruto again said with his grin intact thinking that his friend will have magical powers inside of his body. Mystogan nodded to the question and both walked inside as they decided that after Makarov and Jose, It'll be Mystogan's turn. After three hours of waiting one of the doctors spoke to the mages.

"Phew. It's done Fairy Tail mages. Master Makarov has all of his powers back, So do you want us to transfer Jose's power to Makarov or someone else ?" One of the doctors asked as their hands ruturned to normal and the aura around was no longer there.

"Nope...We don't want Jose's powers at all we are good guys. But there is one pair who wants to do this power transfering-thing..." The blonde said as he walked to Makarov and took him up and pointed his index finger to Mystogan then lifted it a little up to point at his swords.

"That pair wants the power transfer to be done..." Naruto said and quickly left the room leaving only Mystogan, Jose and these three so-called doctors.

"What did that boy mean ? You and who ?" another doctor said with a confused look. Their confusion was over when Mystogan walked near them and put all his staves on the floor and he himself sat down in a cross-legged position.

"It's me and my staves..." Mystogan said with a soft smile. The doctors were still not sure what was happening but they nodded and were about to start the process but before they could Mystogan stopped them.

"Wait...**Stave Magic : Fuse !**" Was all the blue-haired mage voiced and all his staves were joined and revealed his **Rainbow Light **Sword. The doctors were amazed but nonetheless continued the process.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

Naruto had already put Makarov in his room and had visited all the rooms of his comrades. The blonde was surprised when he heard most of members had gained consciousness and had went home making Naruto a lot happier. He had heard that Makarov's recovery would take some time and so would Erza's. Which really made Naruto again a little angry at himself but the blonde didn't waste his time and walked outside the hospital to see Hirudora standing there.

"Yo old buddy !" Shouted the blonde as he waved his hand with a grin on his face.

"Hi...Naruto !" Hirudora said with a shocked look on his face but walked to his old-time friend.

"So how is...Which guild did you join ?" The blue-eyed boy asked with a grin as he chuckled at himself.

"Blue Pegasus. I joined the guild called Blue Pegasus !" The white bear said with a grin.

"Yeah Blue Pegasus, So how is the guild treating you ? It's fun there isn't it !" Naruto simply stated.

"Yeah it's way more fun than Fairy Tail, There is Ichiya and his group and there is Master Bob as well and we have a lot of fun there it's really awesome there !" Hirudora answered with his smirk intact.

"Awesome. Fairy Tail is really good too you know. So you going to leave now ?" The man asked as he got serious.

"Yep...I still remember that day when we used to train together and spar with each other. But now that i've seen i haven't progressed that much and the difference between our strength is so much that i want to do missions everyday and get stronger. So the faster i return the better !" The white bear said.

"...I see...I wanted you to live a little bit here but now that i've seen you and you are in a pretty good shape. I'm happy...Hirudora take care buddy. And remember whenever you need my help i'll always be there for you buddy !" Was all the blonde said before Hirudora started crying and so did the blonde. But both mages tried to regain their control and stopped crying. Hirudora walked away from the blonde as he waved a goodbye to his old-time friend. In few second Hirudora was gone.

"_I really can't believe how much we all have grown. All of us have gotten strong, Mystogan's newly found power is awesome. Erza's gotten strong too i can feel it. So has my other friends, But is this power enough for us...Will we be able to defeat Asura with this power and where is Zeref ? and where is Acnologia ? All these answers are something i want to know but i'm sure i still have to get strong and i won't be able to do anything alone. I'll need every bit of help i can gather."_ Naruto thougth as he looked at the sky above with a determined look. The blonde then walked inside of the hospital and walked to Erza's room and noticed that the red-haired girl was awake.

The blonde knocked the door and waited for the answer to come..."Come in..." The vibration mage sighed as he opened the door and walked inside of the room with a little redness building up on his cheeks.

"It's you Naruto !" Erza said in utmost shock as her eyes widened in surprise the blonde only nodded and sat on a chair near to her bed.

"Erza how are you feeling ?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"I'm fine...So what happened with Phantom Lord thing ? Did we win ? And why did all of this start ?" Erza asked. The blonde again sighed and started explaining.

* * *

_**With Mystogan :**_

* * *

"The process is done sir...It's really amazing how much power your sword had and how easily your body was able to get that energy. But you won't be able to use your magical power or access it before a day or two. So you should rest till then !" The doctors explained.

"_Wow...I can feel it, So this is magic...This is the power everyone here feels..."_ The mage shockingly thought and thanked the doctors before taking his sword and putting it on his back and walked out of the room to get Naruto.

"_It seems the fusion of these swords hasn't wore out...That means right now it is working on my po-..." _The blue-haired man was taken out of his thoughts when he heard an explosion. Mystogan turned around to see the room in which Jose was on fire.

"Damn...What happened ?" Was all Mystogan could say as he ran to check out the room. The blue-haired mage was shocked to hell as he saw that the doctors had blood coming out while Jose wasn't there to be seen.

"_How was Jose able to use magic when he was tied by these shackles...Oh no i gotta help these guys !"_ The eye-tatooed man thought and took all these guys on his back and ran for a doctor.

* * *

_**Back With Naruto And Erza :**_

* * *

"...And that's about it !" Naruto said as he again sighed. Erza was left with a devastated look on her face.

"WHERE IS LUCY NOW ?" The re-quip mage angerily shouted out and went insane. Naruto could only try to hold her down.

"Erza don't worry she is alright. Lucy took some medicines and went back to her apartment..." The former ninja explained as he still tried his best to hold the red-haired girl down who after a while sat down calmly.

"If i could've just been more cautious about this and such kind of thing would've never happened !" The swordswoman as she again blamed herself for everything.

"Now now Erza all of this happened. All of this is over so no need to take the blame because it's not your fault. By the way how is your leg now...Does it still hur-..." Before Naruto could say anything more the door bursted open with Mystogan coming.

"Naruto...It's Jose, Hurry up and let's go !" The swordsman said and ran back.

"Erza i'll be back !" Naruto quickly and he also ran behind his friend.

* * *

_**Somewhere Else :**_

* * *

"Damn that bastard is late..." Terou, One of the members of the 2nd Generation said with a pissed off look.

Terou was a tall mascular man with silver hair and black eyes. He was the third seat of this organization and shared this position with Mamoru the Lava dragon slayer.

"Terou be patient, Laxus will be soon here !" Shinji said with a sigh and yawned because they had been standing still for a long time now waiting for Laxus.

Shinji was also a tall and mascular man like the rest of the group. He had blue hair and black eyes, He is the second-in-command for the whole organization and also was known as The Brain.

"Shinji is right Terou. We should definitely wait a little longer for Laxus to come. I know he must be on his way !" Ryuu slightly seriously said with his usual tone. Ryuu was a the commander of this organization. The organization known as 2nd Generation. It's purpose is to kill every single dragon slayer who has met a dragon for an unknown reason. Ryuu was yet another mascular man with black shoulder-length spiky hair and his eyes were blood-red-colored.

"But commander if he continues to be late in every meeting. Then i should be promoted to the 4th seat, That guy doesn't derserve it !" Haru voiced out with a slighly pissed-off mood and grinned thinking that there was a hope for him to become the 4th seat.

Haru was a average-heighted man with same blue eyes as Naruto and he was a brunette.

"Hahahhahaa. Like you would be promoted hmph. I'll be the one to be promoted to the 4th s-... !" Dai said while laughing maniacally until he was cut off by the Lava dragon slayer.

Dai was a mascular as well and had blonde spikey hair just like Naruto with same eyes as commander Ryuu. He was the wind dragon slayer.

"Dai, Haru...It's not time to be messing arou-..." The lava dragon slayer was also cut off.

Mamoru was a tall and the most mascular man out of all these men and had short-black-hair with black eyes. He was the most emotionless person in the organization. And he was the same man who had lost to Naruto two years ago. Out of the whole organization only four members had their powers revealed. Mamoru The Lava Dragon Slayer, Dai the Wind Dragon Slayer, Haru the Water Dragon Slayer and Laxus the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Hey hey Mamoru...No need to be hard on our newbies just because you are senior to them..." A giggling voice came from behind all the guys taking their attention away. They turned to see the lightning dragon slayer Laxus, walking in with someone in his hands.

* * *

_**With Naruto And Mystogan :**_

* * *

"How could this happen ?...Jose was binded with those shackles, There is no way he was able to use magic with those shackles wrapped around his hands !" Naruto said to himself with a shocked look on his face and was gritting his teeth in anger.

"Mystogan...I thought about this twice maybe three times, This plan...There is no way in hell that i will believe Jose came up with it. There is someone...Someone else is behind all of this that happened." Naruto said to his friend with a serious face.

"What do you mean Naruto ?" Mystogan simply asked with the same look on his face.

"Don't you think it's kinda strange that someone was Lucy for sometime in the guild and never got noticed. Someone was able to fit such destructive bombs and you think all of this was planned by Jose. Someone like Jose would take master's powers and he will say that he thought he might lose. I can never believe that, Jose is just a mere puppet someone else was controlling this whole thing all alone. I should've asked Jose about this when i defeated him !" The vibration mage explained with his seriousness never wavering.

"So you think that whoever is controlling Jose came to took him ? Is that what you are trying to say ?" Mystogan reasked to make sure what he heard was right. Because it wasn't everyday you hear that one of the wizard saints is a puppet.

"Yeah that's exactly what i'm trying to say. Think about it...Those doctors if Jose needed them why would he try to kill them ? Someone provided him with all the necessary things for him to wipe out Fairy Tail..." The former ninja again explained while still being serious.

"Well i think we should act normally and shouldn't worry master and others about it. Once i can use my powers again we'll for any connections between Phantom Lord and this other party that helped him !" Mystogan said to Naruto with a soft smile. The blonde agreed and said "I guess you are right. Let's take a day or two off for now !" And so Mystogan went to his and Naruto's apartment while Naruto went to meet up with Erza.

* * *

_**With The 2nd Generation :**_

* * *

"Laxus...!" All the members in shock said as they turned to see the blonde lightning dragon slayer standing and in his one hand was a asleep Jose.

"You took quite a lot of time Laxus. It's good that i had told you to keep an eye on Jose if he was to fail the mission !" Shinji said with a smirk and walked to Jose and punched him in the face making the wizard saint wake up from his slumber.

"What...Where am i ?...It's you !" The pony-tailed mage was shocked to core as he saw Shinji.

"Damn Jose had a mission !" The silver-haired mage Terou said with his usual tone.

"What do you mean by Jose's mission commander ?" Dai confusingly asked.

"It was all a plan !" Laxus interrupted as he pointed at the blue-haired dragon slayer Shinji.

"And that explains everything..." Haru butted in and said but the lightning dragon slayer's glare was enough to make him stay back.

"Commander Ryuu perhaps is the strongest mage of us all but he is the brain...Shinji our vice-commander is the brain of this organization !" The Fairy Tail mage said with a smirk and let Shinji explain everything.

"Okay let me explain..." The blue-haired mage said with a sigh because he knew that he would've to explain everything in detail to his fellow members.

"We wanted to kill Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel but we couldn't just recklessly kill them. My plan was to make Phantom Lord as strong as Fairy Tail so that they could wipe each other out but i knew something like this might happen. I had told Laxus to be ready at any moment and carry out the mission if Jose and Phantom Lord somehow failed it. That is what happened ! Jose's mission was to almost defeat Fairy Tail but two of Fairy Tail mages were in a pretty good shape. Phantom Lord was defeated but there was a slight problem with my calculations. No one died in and that was a problem. When Laxus told me about this Naruto guy i did a little bit of research and i knew no matter how much power we gave this pathetic weakling !" Shinji explained as he kicked Jose in the waist sending him flying away.

The blue-haired mage continued "I knew that he would fail us no matter how many calculations i made. So i came up with another idea and that was, When Phantom Lord is defeated and Fairy Tail is left in a bad condition while everyone will be celeberating their victory Laxus was there to kill Natsu and Gajeel and everyone thing it was because of the war between the two guilds. But that was also interrupted when Jose made another mistake. The mistake he made was that he didn't kill Makarov and that was a big problem. The bomb that i had planned, It was to kill everyone if Jose failed the mission but...Even after all of this, This Naruto guy who Mamoru thinks is a Dragon Slayer was able to stop it!" The blue-haired dragon slayer ended his explaination with a sigh and walked to Jose.

"So why is Jose here Vice-Commader ?" Haru and Dai again questioned and the blue-haired mage could only facepalm himself.

"You see if Jose was to fail the mission then that means he would've lost to Fairy Tail. If he was to get arrested and if the magic council could've managed to take out the information out of him using some magic then there would've been a lot of problems for us !" Shinji finished explaining and took Jose up by his collar and grinned evily.

"Damn Shinji is good !" Terou said to himself slightly impressed by Shinji's ideas.

"But there is something i too don't understand Shinji ?" Complained the lightning dragon slayer

"What Laxus...Can't you see i'm busy, Well whatever just ask and i'll make it as simple as i can !" The blue-haired mage smirkingly said and again threw Jose away on the ground.

"Shinji the question is if Jose would've been successful and if he somehow had managed to defeat Naruto and had managed to kill everyone in Fairy Tail then what would've you done !" The Fairy Tail blonde asked with a intrigued look on his face.

"Oh poor Laxus...Do you take me as a fool ? The instant Jose saw my face it was decided that he would die by my hands. But it was his choice if he wanted to die painfully or easily but let me try and explain this stuff to you again. I gave Jose enough power so that both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord would almost kill each other and then taking the opportunity you would've killed Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox and then you were there to tell the council that they killed each other. So that there could be no mention of us in this process. I didn't want people to get suspicious that there are some people trying to kill Dragon Slayers. And Jose is going to die because i knew he cares for Gajeel and will never kill him or at least i think." The blue-haired mage again took Jose by his collar and his free hand started glowing silver.

"So...s-o...t...thi...this...wa...was...a...al...all...your...p...plan !" The pony-tailed mage spoke with using all of his powers.

"Ah you see Jose darling...Yes it was my plan !" Shinji said and then thrusted his hand forward piercing Jose's heart making blood fly in every direction. The wizard saint screamed for a moment but in a blink of an eye his life was gone.

The blue-haired mage turned to see everyone shocked except for Terou and Ryuu. Shinji walked to Laxus and punched him in the jaw sending him flying backwards.

"Laxus...I already said this but "do you take me as a fool". I had a thought projection of myself following you. Did you really have to make such a mistake of leaving those three pieces of shit alive and well while you could've just killed them without making such commotion but no you just had to make that blonde bastard suspicious of us..." Shouted out the blue-haired mage with anger as he released his enormous power. Laxus stood on his feet as he cleaned the blood dripping from his nose and ran to Shinji with full speed and disappeared.

"You fool..." The blue-haired mage said as he was elbowed backwards but was shocked to see the silver-haired standing in between him and Laxus who had also reappeared.

"_This bastard...He never took his eyes off me and was able to pinpoint exactly where i was. If Terou hadn't come in i would've been knocked out !"_ The lightning dragon slayer thought and jumped backwards. Shinji walked to Ryuu with a disappointed face.

"It's really a pity that you are on the 4th seat Laxus...Terou deserves to be the third seat but you are way weaker than ever Mamoru and i think even Mamoru shouldn't be on the third rank...I only trust Ryuu and Terou but you guys are just way too we-... !" The blue-haired mage was cut off when the commander spoke.

"That's enough Shinji...They are our fellow dragon slayers. You never lose your cool and you didn't lose it today either. But Laxus, Mamoru, Dai, Haru, Me and Terou and You Shinji. We are all comrades and we help each other !" The long-black-haired man spoke shutting everyone up.

"I'm cool now Ryuu...Sorry about that punch Laxus and all of you sorry for insulting you guys. But i really hate it when my plans don't go perfectly and especially when it is because of my own friends...But nonetheless Jose is dead and i really don't think or to be precise am sure, That blonde doesn't have the balls to speak to Council or his master about the suspicion he has on us. Well sorry and yeah Ryuu please start the meeting already !"

"It's okay Vice-Commander..." The lightning dragon slayer said with an angered face but controlled himself.

"Damn the meeting is starting..." Terou said to himself with a smirk and used his usual way of talking and walked back to his spot.

"With Jose dead there is a strong possibilty that Phantom Lord guild will no longer exist and so that means there will be no place left for Gajeel Redfox. One of you must keep track of him while Natsu Dragneel is in safe hands. And i mean Laxus. That Naruto-boy that Mamoru spoke of, Mamoru himself will be dealing with him. Now about the third generation of dragon slayers...Well i still don't know what to do with them i mean we'll kill them but me and Shinji haven't come up with a perfect plan to do that !" The commander of the organization explained in his usual manner.

"But that is not what we are here to talk about, We are here to talk about Acnologia..." As soon as everyone heard the name of the black dragon, All of them gritted their teeth in anger and it looked like they just wanted him dead. All except Laxus.

"I know my brothers. That beast killed our family and made all of us orphan but we shall slay that beast as soon as we find him...Because we are the true dragon slayers. It took me 3 years but me and Shinji gathered all of you. Terou was the first member to join our organization. Then we got the special elite soldiers of Phoenix kingdom. Mamoru, Dai and Haru...And last but not least Laxus of the Fairy Tail. We all have gathered here to take out the dragon slayers that call dragons their father and shall kill the King of the Dragons...Acnologia !" The black-haired mage explained with his usual serious tone.

"Yay...We'll definitely kill them and slay Acnologia !" Dai and Haru said in happiness with almost perfect unison.

"Damn we will slay that black bastard !" Terou said with a grin on his face.

"Does that black dragon take me as a fool. I will make a startegy even he won't survive. Whenver we find him, Acnologia's dead !" Shinji too said with grin.

Mamoru and Laxus as always had nothing to say in this moment. Although the blonde would've said something if he just hadn't taken a little bit of beating. But Mamoru was always like this, Quiet.

* * *

_**In The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

Three days had passed since the incident that had happened between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. Everyone had returned back to their normal life. Everyone except Erza who still was supposed to take rest for another week. Makarov was more lively than ever. Mystogan and Naruto had told everyone why Phantom Lord had taken Lucy and the others and had also told them how Naruto had kicked Jose's ass and also Lucy was living and enjoying her days even more better than usual because now she knew that no matter what happens her friends will always be there to save her.

Makarov had told Naruto to take a direct S-Class trial and be promoted to S-Class but he had simply declined and had said to the them that he still needs to train and wants to take the trial with everyone else. Erza had been even more serious about her training since she thought that she was really useless in the battlefield. Naruto and Mystogan had also told all of the mages that they wouldn't have been able to do this without the help of Hirudora and Naruto had explained to everyone who Hirudora was.

The guild was living really nicely and everyone had started taking the missions. Naruto and Mystogan had decided to take some more rest since they are the team which is outside of the guild the most. And also because the blue-haired still wasn't used to his newly-found magical powers and so Mystogan trained everyday to get the hang of his new powers so he could again be ready to save his friends whenever the situation called for it. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were even more fired up than before.

Master Makarov had to do a lot of things and he had to go to council like three times day after getting healed and had to answer questions everyday. The council had doubt that Fairy Tail had abducted Jose and that was a really difficult problem but with Yajima's help it was also solved. The council had decided to disband Phantom Lord and they had also taken the title of Wizard Saint from Jose and Jura was again on number 10. The council had decided to keep the doctors with them but they had died.

Mirajane was doing her job even more hardly and Macao and the other members were all way more active than they ever were. Mira had told Naruto to get some rest but he would never listen to his sister. All of the guild was enjoying today's moment and Gray was also taking a lot of solo missions lately. Currently everyone was enjoying because of the party that Master Makarov had offered Naruto, Erza and Mystogan and it was because they had worked the most in this recent war. So everyone was partying at the moment but they all stopped when two strangers walked in the guild and both had enormous magical power.

One was a dark-skinned man with a muscular build, He also had blonde hair and a goatee. On this guy's right shoulder was a tatoo which wasn't familiar to anyone but the tatoo he had on his left shoulder. Everyone was familiar with it. It was a blue-colored Lamia Scale insignia.

The other guy was a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure and he was bald. This guy apparently had a pair of some kind of black marks above his black eyes. And he didn't have eyebrows. This guy was surely a member of Lamia Scale too but his insignia couldn't bee seen.

"They are from Lamia Scale !" Gray said with a serious look, By his side were Lucy and Natsu.

"What are they doing here ?" Asked the fire dragon slayer but didn't get any answer from the ice mage.

"Are they bad ? guys.." The celestial wizard asked with a slightly confused and worried look.

"Nope. But they are from another guild and their power is humongous so we should be careful. That bald is if i'm sure Iron Rock Jura the 10th wizard saint. But who is that other guy. He also has a lot of magical power !" The red-haired princess confusingly said but explained the situation to the new girl as much as she could.

"I really can't see how is this my fault...I'm happy to see you all in a good guard !" The blonde partner of Jura said as he continued his walking towards Makarov.

"_That was weird !" _Was what everyone was thinking at the moment.

The one called Jura and his partner both walked to Makarov by his side were Naruto and Mystogan. The bald mage grinned and spoke.

"It's good to see you Master Makarov. I'm really happy to finally meet you in person !" The bald man said with his grin intact.

"Oh isn't it Jura...It's nice to meet a fellow wizard saint ! Now now my children these are our guests and you should all resume the party !" The Fairy Tail mages were waiting for these words and as soon as they heard it they again resumed their partying everyone except Erza, Gray, Natsu, Mystogan, Lucy and Naruto who were checking these new guys out.

"And who is this Jura ? Another recruitment i see..." Said the old man with a grin as he took a sip from his tea.

"Yeah...I'm new alright, don't you think that's awesome i know right !" The blonde again spoke making Naruto and Mystogan sweat-drop at his act.

The bald mage chuckled and spoke "Let me introduce him Master Makarov. He beat and is now the strongest Lamia Scale mage and because of him we got four new strong recruitments. Another S-Class mage like me and the current Ace of Lamia Scale...He is Killer Bee !"

**The End Of Chapter #22 :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** :**_

* * *

_Hahahahahhahahha. Look at your faces...Hhahahahah. Well *giggles* Hi guys ! What's up ? I'm here on the exact date i had given. 8th January. So how was the chapter ? Good, Bad, Awesome or what ? Just tell me that in the reviews._

_So the war is over Naruto won and everyone is happy. It seems the second generation is planning something evil. I hope you were all able to remember the Second Generation as it is going to play a really important part in my story. Hirudora is gone and Jose is dead. I showed a little bit more of Second Generation in this chapter and also gave a hint of Shinji's powers if you can guess that's good if you can't well it's your loss. Anyways out of everything that happened in this chapter the best thing was KILLER BEE...Woah. Finally. He finally made his debut in the story and i'm that is done before the break that i'm going to take._

_Let's talk about Shinji and Terou. In this chapter you must've noticed i showed more about these guys. Because i want to slowly explain their personalities and you also must've noticed the big difference of power between Laxus a 4th seat and Shinji the vice-commader is enormous while Terou is slightly weaker than Shinji. I didn't want to reveal about Mamoru's powers yet. I mean you know he is a Lava Dragon Slayer and that's all. Also Jose is dead so that is something new but not that new._

_Because Mashima kept him alive but forgot about him. (he is not Eiichiro Oda lol) Anyways if i would've kept him alive i would've used him again at some point. And i definitely used a character i showed 4 months ago. Hirudora. I explained more about Rayleigh. So i'll use all the characters._

_Anyways i thought i should let you guys have a look at Kurama since it has been like three or four months. How their relationship developed ? I might show it in a flashback or something but i don't know._

_Also Mystogan finally got powers inside of him. Although he can't use them nicely but he will soon. Well you guys finally met Bee and he also has strong part in my story. Well if you are confused how he got here. Don't worry i'll explain everything in chapter #23._

_That only leaves Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy...I mean everyone is growing strong and they should too. So i'll be thinking how can i give them a power-up._

_Well that's it about his 9K chapter. Now let's talk about some future stuff shall we ! After chapter #23 i'll be making my own saga which i had said in the 20th chapter and it'll be something you have never seen before. But i'm still not sure whether i should do it before Tower of Heaven or after it._

_Anyways i'll be taking a two-month break and i already explained why. But i really wanna say i'm sorry guy i really am. I love writing this story and so not writing it for 2 months is really bad for my health but i'm really busy. I'll release the next after one month and another again after one month but after that we'll be back to our normal pacing. A chapter every week or so._

_Also don't worry i'll be uploading two new 5K chapters of my story __**A.P.T.L.P **__soon. I'll release the trailer really soon._

_If you guys have any questions regarding the story ask me through P.M or review and i'll respond as soon as i can. As always review._

_Well guys it seems this is it and well i'm done with everything i had to say. I'm sorry for the delay but what can i do. But don't worry i'm still alive._

_**See You Guys In The Next Chapter :-D  
Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever You Are Having ;-}  
Stickermans50 Over and Out :-]**_


	23. Killer Bee

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail !**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_**Stickz Here : **__GUYS! HELLO. What's up? Man been so long since i opened this document and continued writing from where i had left it off. Well i hope all of you were doing well during these two months and slightly more days. I really didn't want to leave the story with a cliff-hanger (Kidding, I love doing it ;P...But not for two months!) Anyways with this update. I'm back! Yes. I'm back. Long-story-short-attack FIRE!_

_During these two months i've been through hell so i'm really happy that i had wrote the Bee conversation two months ago. XD. I had tests and then some more tests and then tests harder than the aforementioned tests and then exams to test our skills to see if we were ready to do real exams and then again tests. LMAO. How many tests were these?! 100's. I was really pissed-off this year, The STUDIES! Who loves it! No one!_

_Well that was what i've been up to for these two months, I'm grinning like an idiot as i write this note. Man do i love writing stories on fanfiction! Well all i have left to say is, Thank you for all the support since i've become a writer. I had worst writing (still working on that. lol) But all of you supported me till now and i'm really grateful, It's because of you guys that i try to make chapters better each time. And i usually fail at it. Lol. Sorry about that but as soon as i get better, These breaks make me rusty. And i've already had like two breaks. If it wasn't for them, We would be in __**Second Generation Arc**__ at the moment. Damn exams. XD_

_I hope you've all been great and since you didn't open this thing to read this note, I shall stop it. Just one thing i wanna say before saying my last line, I'll try to update weekly because next week are my real exams and they will decide whether i'm qualified and skilled enough to go to the next level or not. So i'll try to update weekly, If not once in two weeks for sure. I promise._

_(A tip to fellow authors, Never use bold letters for author notes, Specially if they are as big as mine, They are really too straining for the eyes. I've learned that the hard way. XD. But no kidding, Really too straining. I'd like to thank Lanky Nathan for that since he too uses italic and i've been kinda inspired by him.)_

_I hope you guys enjoy the chapter :-)_

_P.S : The writing is rather rusty for 80% of the chapter so please bear with it. And well mostly the chapter is rushed, But it'll be better from Chapter #24. I promise. Thanks and as always enjoy. ^_^_

* * *

_**Saga #06 - The Guild War**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #23 - Killer Bee**

"Let me introduce him Master Makarov. He beat me and is now the strongest Lamia Scale mage and because of him we got four new strong recruitments. Another S-Class mage just like me and the current Ace of Lamia Scale...Killer Bee!" Said the bald mage with a soft grin. All the members looked at this guy with shock and some were even left jaw-dropped. Anyone with some sense of the current things happening in the world knew that Jura was strong and was really worthy of being the Ace. But someone they had never heard of coming and taking that title was really shocking to say the least.

Naruto and Mystogan looked at all of this with shock as well, The stave mage being more shocked. Naruto wasn't that surprised to see someone getting such high positions because that had been the same case with him. He had also become quite famous in such a short amount of time.

The Fairy Tail master sighed at this and grinned before saying "Nice to meet you Bee-san, Welcome to Fairy Tail." Said the old man as he extended his hand for a handshake. The now called Killer Bee did the same and did a friendly handshake.

"I just remembered something why i came, I called someone Fairy Tail for a thing. How could i forget damn!" Bee said to no one but himself, Causing everyone to be rather shocked at his...'weird' talking style. This was when something hit Mirajane "Oh so it was you Mr. Bee? That called here some days ago asking for Naruto?" Asked the silverette as she appeared out of nowhere. Bee only answered with a nod of his head. By then Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy along with Happy had walked near to these Lamia Scale guys as well. While other guild members returned to their usual work.

"Yes, Bee-san is interested in Naruto and wants to meet Naruto and have a chat with him." Said the bald saint with a smirk and added "...And not to mention i want to meet the rising star of Fairy Tail as well." He said, His smirk still intact. Naruto and Mystogan had walked closer as well since the conversation seemed to be about them, Well Naruto at least.

"Oh so this guy is the strongest Lamia Scale guy huh? I'm all fired up now, Fight me weird-man!" Said a manically laughing Natsu with both his hands engulfed in flames and ready to fight Bee, However, He was stopped by a punch to the head by the redhead and Erza spoke to the duo "It is nice to meet you Jura, and you too Bee. I'm Erza Scarlet." Said the red-haired woman with a grin and introduced herself.

"It is indeed nice and good, To meet you all in an awesome mood..." Bee said causing everyone to again sweat-drop and he didn't stop there either, The dark-skinned blond continued "But i'm not here for that , The one that intrigues me is the Uzumaki brat." Finished the man with his weird kinda 'dancing' and turned to Makarov.

"So master of the Fairy Tail, Tell me where he is. Naruto Uzumaki." Out of nowhere Bee had gotten serious for some unknown reason and Naruto from the sidelines could see it all. '_Why would a man, Who i don't even know...Who doesn't know me, Wants to have a chat with me and the intensity of his face tells me it's some really serio-...'_ That was when the blond was cut off in his thoughts.

"**Remember i said someone being the strongest human? Okay i gotta admit it Naruto...It's him. And don't even think about fighting him you brat.**" Came the voice of Kyuubi the Nine-tailed fox rushing in Naruto's mind. A bit of sweat fell from his forehead and he had to blink a few times before he finally understood what was happening '_What do you mean 'Princess' that weird guy's him?"_ Asked a confused and shocked blond but didn't get a answer. After repeating for a few minutes the fox finally spoke.

"**How many times have i told you to not change my nicknames whenever we meet. First it's Reddy, Then you call me Baka-Fox and now Princess...Hmph, i'm not even gonna bother talking with you...Mortal! Enjoy your chat with that teme!**" Before Naruto could ask further about the matter the fox had disconnected the call, Or in this case the link between them and the blond wasn't going in the mindscape right now. No way.

Makarov got a sweat-drop at the constant rapping but when Bee got serious, Makarov did too and pointed his index finger at Naruto "That's him, The one you want to meet. Naruto Uzumaki." Said the old man and without losing a second the older man walked to Naruto.

"Yo...I wanna chat with you Mister, In private, if you could arrange, that would be better." Said the man and waited for Naruto's answer, The blond only sighed "_Was Kyuubi kidding with me, This guy...The strongest?! No way in hell i'm going to believe that..._" Thought the blond with a tick mark before he continued "Sure old man, Let's go outside." And with that said the blond left and Bee followed behind him.

_"As much as i want to go and hear what the hell are they going to talk about, I know Naruto will tell me nonetheless."_ Thought the blue-haired mage with a grin.

'_That was...weird." _Was what Gray thought as he looked at the two 'mages' leaving the guild hall.

"_Who was that guy?_" Lucy did what she did best and thought.

"NOW WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME ERZA!?" Yelled an enraged Natsu when he finally regained his composure. "Aye si-..." Added Happy but was cut off by the dragon slayer "Happy don't agree with me on such things. You know ERZA COULD KILL YOU!" Said Natsu with anime tears and hugged Happy.

"What's up with that fire-freak? Erza you probably hit him harder than usual." Said the ice mage with a smirk and didn't know when but he had already thrown all his clothes away.

"Wear clothes and then speak with me you stripper!" Natsu yelled with irritation and before these both could continue one of their regular 'fights' Erza interrupted quickly with just a yell "STOP!" That's when the whole guild quit it, Everything was...quiet.

"Now then what would you like to have Jura-san?" Said the oldest of the Strauss family with her usual warm smile on her face making everyone sweat-drop at her actions.

* * *

_**With Naruto And Bee :**_

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto simply asked both staring at each other, Having serious looks.

"Your name is Naruto...Uzumaki...right?" Bee said as if he wanted to make sure about the blond's last name, Naruto was confused as to why the man in front of him was asking this but he only answered with a nod.

"...Uzumaki clan...No to be precise, I haven't heard of any Uzumakis in this world at all...In...Two years." Said a dead-serious swordsman, This was shocking to Naruto...Very shocking. It was indeed two years ago when he had precisely accidentally entered this world or era to be exact. How did this man know of it?

"Who are you?" Naruto simply asked, He had an idea of who was Bee but he still had to make sure of it. The older blond sighed before continuing "Two years ago did something strange happen...something like you getting sucked in a portal?" All the doubts were cleared now.

"_Killer Bee, Just like me isn't of this Era...He too somehow entered that portal thing and is now here, I guess i was lucky to meet Rayleigh and my encounter with father (He means Minato) really cleared up everything concerning the dimension thing...This Bee-guy here clearly doesn't know that." _Naruto seriously thought and asked in a rather low voice "So you also entered a portal somehow as well?"

"...Yes. I too was sucked in a portal just like you." The older man replied, Still as serious as before.

"Did you find out a way to go back?"

"No! And i thought you might know something, That's why i've been hoping to meet you and get the hell out of this world." Naruto couldn't help but feel sad for the man, He knew how hard it had been for him in the past and that was why he completely understood Bee's pain. But there was something the older blond didn't know, There were no two worlds.

* * *

_**In The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

"No way...I'm really surprised, I knew Naruto was strong but him being a Wizard Saint...I was unaware of that. But i did know that he had defeated Mas...Jose of Phantom Lord." Shockingly said the bald mage as he took a sip of his tea that Mirajane had given him sometime ago.

"Yes and not only that, Naruto had beaten Lucas of the Dark Heart as well! Apparently that is why they wanted to make him a Wizard Saint but he had left the guild for two years so he couldn't take the title sooner." Erza replied with a proud look, Being a Fairy Tail member and having Naruto in the guild was really good for Fairy Tail, Not only in reputation but he was one of the most trust-worthy members as well.

"Yeah i know right, He could go toe-to-toe with Gildarts now i think." Natsu said as he out of nowhere appeared, Causing Gray to giggle in response.

"Natsu, Have you gone insane?! Naruto is strong and all, Maybe the strongest and stronger than Mystogan and Laxus. But i don't think he could beat Gildarts...No way." Ice-mage frankly exclaimed with his arms folded. The man was right though, Naruto was strong for his age but still not strong enough to beat Gildarts. But he surely had a better chance of doing so than anyone else.

"I think i'll have to go with Gray this time, Natsu. Gildarts-san has been the Ace of Fairy Tail for quite a while now and his magic is astonishing to say the least...That reminds me, What kind of magic does Naruto use?" Jura asked with a confused look. This surprised everyone present, Jura knew Naruto was strong but didn't know about the blond's magic. That was quite shocking.

"He uses Vibration and Sharp magic." Lucy said and continued "Although i'm new to the guild and all, But these three fought against him." Said the blonde as she pointed at the swordswoman, Salamander and the ice mage.

"Naruto alone vs. these three!?" Jura was really surprised, He knew very well how strong Erza was and Natsu was too famous so he expected the pinkette to be at least a potential S-Class mage and had an idea that Gray was on the same level as well.

"Well, Kinda yes. I was with him but didn't get to do much. Actually i didn't do anything at all, But he didn't need my help in anything. He could beat them all but he didn't, He deflected their strong attacks without breaking a sweat and that was all." The celestial wizard continued, Feeling a bit embarrassed that she hadn't done anything in that fight.

Jura looked at the trio and their nod could only prove one thing "It seems i have taken Naruto...too lightly. So is he a S-Class wizard?"

"No he is not. He had left the guild for training two months before the exams, But we are sure that he would've passed them anyway. And besides i don't think he wants to be a s-class, Everyone knows he is very strong." Erza added with a smile, Though she knew being s-class was important. Specially if you wanted to go and take some serious missions.

"Yeah. Anyways...It has been a while...Why haven't they come back yet-..." The ice-mage was left interrupted when they heard the foot-steps of someone walking and they turned to see it was the blond duo.

"We are back!" Naruto shouted with a grin on his face.

"How was the chat Bee-san?" Jura asked as he stood from his seat and walked towards his fellow guildmates. While Naruto walked to his friends.

"I got what i needed. Let's goooooo." Said the dark-skinned man.

"You guys are leaving already?" The red-haired princess asked, Her eyes widened.

"Yeah...It seems that way." Jura replied and turned around "Give Master Makarov our regards when he returns." And walked out with Bee by his side but before that he turned around extended his fist. The blond grinned and walked to Bee and bumped fists making dark-skinned man grin as well. They both then walked outside and left, The blond then came back to his fellow guild members and no one bothered to ask what they just did.

"Did Master go somewhere?" A confused Naruto questioned.

"Yeah." Mystogan finally spoke in his usual tone.

"Well i'm done for today, Going to my apartment." Without even saying anything further the blond left the guild running with incredible speed, Receiving a sigh from other members in response. "He hasn't changed. I'm going too guys." Said the blue-haired mage as he followed his best friend and mission partner.

"Wonder what's up with them?" Lucy said while looking at the dust left behind by the mage duo.

"It's pretty obvious i think, That Bee-guy and Naruto talked about stuff and Mystogan wants to know...Whether he tells us or not, He'll surely tell Mystogan. They are best pals." The fire dragon slayer said and pointed at Happy "...Just like me and Happy."

"Hey you two aren't exactly...like them." The junior blonde said.

"How so?" The pinkette asked.

"You...human..." She said and pointed at the dragon slayer and then pointed at Happy "Cat."

* * *

_**With Naruto And Mystogan :**_

"So what was that he and you talked about?" Asked an intrigued Mystogan as he took off his mask and laid down on his bed while the blond landed on his bed with his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes all the while with a grin on his face.

* * *

_**Flashback Start :**_

_"Get the hell out of this world? That's not possible Mr. Bee!...There are no worlds at all, I mean there is another world but there are no different dimensions...Not at all." Naruto said as nicely as he could, The blond knew the feeling too well when he had heard that there was no way to go back to his loved ones and he wanted to be as nice as possible. Because that had been the same case with him._

_"What do ya mean?"_

_"What i mean is...Okay, I have a guy sealed inside of me, It's called the Kyuubi. Normally i wouldn't tell anyone about this but i can feel it, I can feel something inside of you as well. Anyways I kinda had an accident and was about to open the seal when my father stopped me from opening this seal. He explained everything to me how everything had happened. And the truth wasn't us changing universes...It was just that the universe developed. The dimension or whatever was some kind of pocket universe where time flow was different than our own time. Father saw it all, He saw everything as those 4000 years passed." Naruto completed his explanation and looked at Bee to make sure whether the man was absorbing all the information or not._

_"I'm confused...And who was your father?"_

_"The Yondaime, The Forth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." This was quite shocking, It seemed like this did ring a bell in Bee's mind._

_"Forth Hokage...Also known as the Yellow Flash?" The dark-skinned man reasked just to make sure what he had heard was right._

_"Probably." Was all Naruto had to say before the older shinobi sunk in deep thought while he pinched his chin._

_"Minato Namikaze had married a woman called Kushina Uzumaki, Uzumakis were no doubt the very best at Fuinjutsu stuff. He must've learned it off from her, If that's the case then that would explain Naruto's sealing and the forth hokage's appearing and stopping him. It's very logical..." Bee thought he sweated a bit at this. Forth Hokage wasn't anyone to play with._

_"I have no choice but to believe you Naruto Uzumaki. Since you've proved yourself to be more than enough trust-worthy. Just to make sure of it, Show me a ju-..." Before the man could even complete his sentence, Naruto was holding a blue-colored sphere in his hand, Chakra rotating and spinning very fast inside of it._

_"Does that prove it?"_

_"Yes it does...I have something to tell you as well...Something really important." The eyes-covered man spoke with a grin. Naruto was a bit surprised, What could this very important be that Bee was talking about?_

_"I'm a S-Class mage and by luck there is a Century Quest in our guild. It is concerning a dragon, Called Acnologia and some other stuff. From what i've heard the dragons are considered rather mystical creatures in thi-...the world. If i'm somehow able to collect information and somehow find a portal leading back to our time...Do you think you'll also want to come with me?" Bee asked as he grinned, His voice filled with hope. Naruto wanted to kill Asura and avenge his father-figure. He also wanted to kill Acnologia. But right now the thing that had shocked the blond the most was of leaving Earthland._

_"Going back? I never thought of it, I really do miss the old man, Iruka-sensei and even that lazy-ass Kakashi-sensei. But..." Naruto's speech was interrupted when Bee again decided to speak._

_"No need to rush, There is not much of a chance i'll find some clue on these portals. So don't rush it, If i find some info i will tell you, Then it will be your decision to go back or not." He said and was about to leave when Naruto again spoke._

_"I'm not a s-class, I'm a wizard saint. Master Makarov would maybe allow me to go and take a s-class quest, But he won't let me do a century quest. No way. Even letting me do a s-class would be...almost impossible...So...if you meet that dragon, Do kill him but not if that teme can talk, Please ask him something about Asura." These were the vibration mage's words before he too started walking back to the guild along with Bee of course._

_While walking the vibration mage couldn't help but ask "So what is it that is sealed inside of you?" He asked feeling a bit uncomfortable. Bee turned to face the blond and answered while both continued their walk "The eight tails. You the Jinchuuriki of nine tails? Since that is what Hidden Leaf Village had!" The dark-skinned man said in a questioning manner._

_"Jinchuuriki...?" Naruto didn't know anything about his own world. He did know some stuff, But not much at all. So while they walked back towards the guild, The senior ninja had decided to shared some information with Naruto as a gift for helping him and letting him know about the pocket universe stuff. Bee also taught Naruto to bump fists._

_**Flashback END :**_

* * *

"...and that's what happened." Naruto ended with a sigh and opened his eyes to look at a shocked Mystogan.

"So what have you thought?"

"Thought about what?"

"About whether you'll leave or not." Naruto couldn't help but giggle at the question.

"Of course not, We should never play with time. If i was to disappear a lot things will change, Here and in the past leading the future to be very different. Besides there are no Mystogan and Erza in my time. So i'm staying here and going no where." Naruto said enthusiastically while grinning, The blue-haired mage had to grin at this but he in his heart had doubts.

"_I hope that is what you want Naruto, We'll see when the time comes!"_

"_Whatever the case may be, There are still too many problems i have to deal with. Asura comes later, Where is that teme Jose?! Something's not right." _Naruto seriously thought and that's when it hit him, Naruto's eyes were quickly widened when he thought about this new thing that he had just realized.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Mystogan asked as he looked at the blond quickly sitting on his bed in a shocked and worried look.

The blond took a moment and breathed before answering "Jellal, I'm...I think i have an idea how Jose managed to escape or how someone took him away." The vibration mage said and took a breath before he again continued "I don't precisely know who, But it must be someone from our guild." Naruto exclaimed, Still tensed up. This caused even Mystogan to go wide-eyed.

"Naruto, Are you sure? But then why would someone do that?" The stave-mage asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm positive. Just think about it Jellal, Who could've known that Jose was in the hospital with us except for the guild itself. So this must be the doing of someone from the guild, Even if it isn't...There is a strong possibility it is." Said the former ninja as he stood and walked to the door.

"Oi Naruto, Let's think about it more. And where are you thinking about going? ARE YOU STUPID ENOUGH TO GO THE GUILD AND ASK THEM? THAT WILL KILL EVEN THE SLIGHT CHANCES OF FINDING OUT!" Mystogan screamed with a pissed-off look, This was so not like Naruto. The blond did act stupid sometimes but this was simply ridiculous to say the least.

"Jellal..." He said as he turned his head to look at his friend with a sweaty face.

"Yes...?"

"I need to pee for God sake, Let me do it in peace. We'll discuss once i'm done!" Naruto said and didn't even wait for an answer and shut the door leaving to do his thing and left behind an embarrassed Mystogan, His face turning a bit red.

* * *

_**Some Minutes Later :**_

* * *

"_That was...embarrassing. And i shouted for no reason, But why didn't he just use the bathroom of our room? And why hasn't he come back ye-...Wait, He tricked me. He is going to the guild to look into this matter."_ As soon as that thought crossed his mind the blue-haired mage ran for the door and before he could open it, The door knob started spinning. And Naruto entered the room with a very relaxed look and saw Mystogan.

"Seriously, You're so suspicious. Now let's focus on the matter in hand." Naruto said as he walked past the mysterious mage and sat on his bed.

"_What's happening to me today?"_ These were the blue-haired mage's thoughts but he too left them alone and sat on his bed.

"So you're saying someone from the guild did it?" Mystogan, A bit nervous and worried asked. The blue-haired mage wanted to know who was the traitor and all, But he also knew that this traitor could be one of his comrades and it'd be really bad and heart-breaking, Not just for him but for everyone in the guild. That was if Naruto's guess was right.

"Yes, Probably. As i said i'm not sure and i'm not super smart either. The thing is there is no way someone outside of the guild could've done this kinda stuff." The blond murmured with a firm look.

"...You're right, But i still don't understand one thing." Mystogan agreed and looked down.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure that there is someone who actually planned all of this and it wasn't Jose?" The mysterious mage asked, Causing the blond to sigh at this before he grinningly answered "Look Jellal, I'm only making assumptions here. But that old man making a perfect plan like that is rather...well...not possible."

"Yes..." Was the answer simple of the swordsman.

"You seem quite in a bad mood today." Naruto said with a worried look.

"No i'm fine, And i'm quite happy actually! The powers are now even easier to control maybe i'm back to 100%." Exclaimed the eye-tatooed man with a grin.

"You sure? I think i could still beat the hell outta you!" The vibration mage said with a smirk and dark-purple magical aura surrounded his body, Mystogan could only sigh at this and he too released his magical aura, It was red-colored and with a bit sparks of lightning around the mysterious mage.

"Wow. It's the first time i've seen your color, The color of your magical aura i mean!" Said an astonished blond as he looked at the magical aura of his best friend. Who too was surprised as well, But it was his own aura so not as much as Naruto.

Mystogan grinned and took a deep breath before saying "You could still beat me? You won last time? I don't really remember that and there is this feeling i have that...I used my staves last time." The blond laughed a bit at that, He knew it of course.

"Yeah. I guess, And yes i remember the fight was interrupted. But having lightning in your magical aura is quite shocking and entertaining as well. Hahahaha. What does that make Laxus? Hahahaha, That arrogant teme will be really pissed-off to see your new powers. Guess he is now number #03 in the guild." Said the blond while chuckling happily. He stood on his feet and walked to Mystogan.

"Yeah. That face of his will be really amusing to see. The lightning is probably because of my lightning sword, Or that's what i think at least. And how is he number #03?! Aren't you forgetting an important member of our guild and master too?" The former stave mage said with a grin and explained the lightning reason as well, But he did remind the blond of two important members of the guild.

"Holy shit! I forgot. I meant #05. Hahahahha, How silly of me thanks for reminding. By the way Jellal...Wanna spar?" Naruto said with a smirk and his magical aura disappeared since he had an idea what the answer would be.

"Spar? I don't think so, I'm still not sure that i can use all of my powers...But i have a feeling i could use **Abyss Break **as well." Said a really shocked Mystogan. The man wasn't sure but he did have the power to use all four natural elements.

"No way! Man, That's really cool. By the way let me tell you that blast is too strong Jellal. I can tell you i barely stopped it and, My chakra was drained like a sponge absorbing water and you don't need to tell me, I know i suck at all that example stuff. Hehehehe, But are you sure you don't wanna spar?" The blond asked again still having his smirk. This just showed how badly Naruto wanted to fight an opponent of equal caliber. Or at least without using his **Supreme Mage Mode**.

"I saw the battle Naruto, You don't need to remind me of that. Gotta say Jose or someone really had a perfect plan to get rid of Fairy Tail. And yes, I'm sure i don't wanna spar. No way. Also guess what...while you've been away..." Mystogan answered and then grinned evilly making the former ninja raise an eye-brow.

"While i've been...What?" He asked with a confused look causing Mystogan's grin to get wider.

"Guess who won the s-class trial two years ago?" The blue-haired mage asked with his grin getting wider and wider.

"Don't tell me...it was you!?"

"Yup."

"I know, Hehehehe!" Mystogan was left jaw-dropped after that last comment. He asked "But how?" as soon as he regained his composure.

"Oi Jellal, There is nothing that can be a secret in this world for too long. Kukukuku!" The chat of the two best friends went on for hours and hours. And it wasn't their fault either, For Mystogan, Our blond hero was the only one he could freely talk to. And for Naruto, He felt most at ease with the stave mage or former stave mage to be precise. And it had been two years since they really had much time. As soon as Naruto had returned he had to take care of Eisenwald and Phantom Lord stuff...So, Not their fault.

"Jellal..." The blond said with a serious look and extended his fist "Let's bump fists!" He said with a grin while the blunette could only grin back and was about to bump his into Naruto's when the former ninja suddenly released his magical aura and tried to punch Mystogan in the jaw but the former-stave-mage quickly released his magic as well and stopped the attack with his one hand. The blond smirked victoriously "Still not gonna spar?"

"Nope." Was the simple answer Mystogan gave Naruto. Before the blond could say something he noticed that his right hand had turned a bit green but shrugged it off. "Okie dokie Jellal. Hehehe!"

* * *

_**The Other Day :**_

* * *

"_How did Jose use __**Abyss Break**__? Master didn't know all the elemental magics, Whoever helped him is either a master at all 4 elements or there is a big group behind all of this ruckus. I must find out about it as soon as possible."_Naruto thought with his utmost serious look as he walked in streets of Magnolia. Making his way towards the guild with Mystogan by his side.

The duo entered the place to see everyone...looking different. All of the members were rather well-dressed today. Very well-dressed, Natsu as well and even Gray who never ever wore clothes. While Master Makarov had a mic in his hand.

"Today is the day. The new event in Fairy Tail, Created two years ago. It is Fairy Tail's **Dating Day**. The rules are very simple and same as the last year and the year before it..." The old man explained and with a rather chilled and cool manner. The blond could only sweat-drop at this, Naruto turned towards Mystogan to see him eye-smiling at Naruto.

"_Wow, A lot has changed in these two years."_ He thought before again paying attention to what Makarov was saying.

"As you all know i'm a man of rules and i must repeat them. Or you could say since Naruto is unfamiliar with these i've decided to explain it twice. Naruto you must thank me afterwards!" The old man continued with a smirk, This caused a tick-mark to appear on Naruto's head.

"_What the hell? Well i would've thanked him anyways, Since this is a really...really cool even-.."_ The vibration mage was pulled away from his thoughts when he glanced at his love.

Erza was looking really beautiful, She was wearing a purple-colored dress. And her hair were tied-up in a pony-tail which was rare and looked cool. The girl looked very hot to say the least, Not like she didn't look beautiful enough in her usual clothes.

"_Wow. She is looking super awesome!" _Naruto thought as his face turned a bit red and the boy couldn't help but giggle at the thought of him and Erza somehow getting this thing together.

"The rules are like this, This box..." The master said as he pointed at Mirajane who had a grin as usual, Standing by the stairs leading to the upper level holding a transparent glass-box with paper pieces inside of it. The third master continued "...Has papers inside of it and names written on those papers, With one turn i call a girl and she takes a paper, The name in that page will be her date. It could be a girl or a guy and that is what makes this event really interesting. Then i call a guy and he takes a paper. And same rules apply to him..." The old man took a pause and glanced at Mirajane who just grinningly nodded.

"Once you get your partner, You have 10 hours to enjoy and do stuff that a date does, If luckily enough you might win their heart and get a life partner. Hahahaha. That wouldn't happen though. Good luck all of you and just for the sake of completion, I'm participating too..." The man took another pause and walked down the stairs to the smiling Mirajane.

The man once again continued "For those of you that don't wanna participate...YOU HA**VE TO!**" The master shouted as he slowly turned big and took his titan form, Scaring the shit outta people.

"YES WE WILL! NOW GO BACK TO NORMAL ALREADY!" All the members screamed and the old man couldn't but giggle at this but he nonetheless turned back to his normal or rather small form.

"That's good to hear. Now then those who are called please come and take the page and have fun with your partner! or get bored to death. Kukukukuku." He said and then took a big note from Mirajane having the list of all the members. He called a lot of members and some of the girls got girls and some of the guys got guys as their partners. With only some getting different gender partners. After some minutes of boring names a really interesting person was called...Erza.

"Erza! Please come and take a paper!" The master voiced in the mic, And Erza made her way towards the organizing duo and took a paper out of the box, The vibration mage was while sweating and praying like a little child. He wanted to be with the re-quip mage so badly that he could even cheat...If he could, The red-haired princess unfolded the folded page and looked at the name inside of it.

Her face shocked and her cheeks turning a few shades redder..."Who is it? Did you get Elfman or someone like that?" Master Makarov joked and although it was a joke for him, Naruto felt like his soul was leaving his body. "It's...Naruto..."

* * *

**The End Of Chapter #23 :**

* * *

**_Author's Notes :  
_**_Yo guys! What's up? How's life going? I hope nicely. So how was the chapter itself? The writing was terrible right? I know. I really suck at this for now, But i'll practice more with writing and try to get as good as before. I'm sorry if the chapter was rushed. :-(_

_And ALSO! If you guys wanna read some good One Piece and Solo Fairy Tail Stuff, Head to **TheFlashPirates** and read his stories, Totally badass. Same applies to my pal **FatalityMass**. And don't forget **Shadowalkz**, Or **Lightningblade49**. That reminds me, There is an account of me and LB together we'll have a story together._

_It's called **Stickerblade99**, We'll start our very first solo-Naruto story quite soon. Expect it to be released on late-Sunday or early-Monday. Which means from 5th April to 6th April. I hope you guys will enjoy it._

* * *

_Also i really hoped all of you enjoyed the chapter since it has been quite a while since i wrote something and i at least want it to be a bit enjoyable. The progression-wise, This chapter had a lot of it. Bee's character was cleared up. A bit of progression towards **Asura**, **Acnologia** and the most mysterious **2nd Generation**, My most favorite villain in the series. XD. They are all OCs lol._

_Anyway the chapter was short and i'm really sorry for that. It was actually 10K but the writing was so terrible in the last 4K that i decided to delete it all and rewrite it and make it better. Also the next chapter will have a lot of Naruto and Erza moments and some other pairings. Try guessing if ya can. XD_

_The next chapter will be mostly, Character Development, Comedy and Romance. This was 6K but i still hope it was at least a bit enjoyable, If it was, I'm satisfied with what i'm doing. Just want to inform you guys that the new three chapters, Namely #24, #25 and #26 will be really slow in terms of progression and will not have much action._

_The reason is quite simple, I want my writing to get back to normal before i start releasing some spicy and juicy stuff. Oh yeah, Gildarts is coming back soon and the 2nd Generation Arc will start rather soon. That arc is gonna be so epic! And i'm not kidding, It may very well be my best saga and piece of writing as well._

_Also i want my writing to be back to normal, That doesn't mean the upcoming chapters are of any less importance. It's not anime where your conscience feels guilty when writing or making some filler-ish stuff. This takes time and i don't have it as much as before. So all the chapters will be important. A writer never writes a filler chapter. A chapter that has character development and is less-in-action is always important to tone down and lighten up the mood of the story. And this was a useless rant. XD_

_(**SPOILERS!** : One of the main characters will die...Wanna guess? Be my guest :P)_

_Also i think i should go and study now, So If you guys have any questions regarding the story ask me through P.M or review and i'll respond as soon as i can. As always review if you enjoyed the chapter. Those words are always appreciated._

_Well guys it seems this is it and well i'm done with everything i had to say. I'm sorry for the delay but what can i do. But don't worry i'm still alive.  
__Gonna write my most favorite thing now! I MISSED WRITING MAN. IT IS SOOOO GOOD TO BE BACK!_

**_See You Guys In The Next Chapter :-D  
_****_Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever You Are Having ;-}  
_****_Stickermans50 Over and Out :-]_**


	24. Dating! Trouble or Fun?

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail !**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_**CAUTION**__**! : Chapter #18, THE SECOND PART OF Chapter #11 WAS UPLOADED ALONG WITH THIS CHAPTER. SO IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, I WILL ADVICE READING IT AS WELL. SINCE IT WILL PLAY A GREAT ROLE IN THE FUTURE!**_

_**Sticky Speaking**__** : **__Hello my fellow readers and fellow writers and my awesome pals. Sorry but this chapter is short because i lost my 4K. The chapter was at 6K and the speed i was going at, This event would've been wraped up in one chapter or two at most. But now it might take three chapters. The computer decided to be a bitch and restart on me... So everything i had written in that moment... was lost. Again really sorry. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BIG!_

**_P.S : I'M ON 200K! YAY!_**

_Also : Got nothing to read? Go check out the following :_

_**FatalityMass**_

_**Lightningblade49**_

_**TheFlashPirates**_

_**Shadowalkz**_

_**xXButtermanXx**_

_These guys are awesome writers and their stories are amazing. Two of them are even better than me IMO. Haha. You found out Bro? XD. Anyways check out their stories and let's get the chapter rolling... like a dice. Lol. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

_**Saga #06 - The Guild War**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #24 - Dating! Trouble or Fun?!**

Her face shocked and her cheeks turning a few shades redder..."Who is it? Did you get Elfman or someone like that?" Master Makarov joked and although it was a joke for him, Naruto felt like his soul was leaving his body. "It's...Naruto..." The red princess said turning a bit red. Erza wasn't like that with any man in the guild but the blond was a special case. Her moments with him in the couple town had greatly made her like the man and dating him was going to be hard. Well it was less of an event and more of a real date for the duo.

While Erza was blushing a bit, Naruto was totally out of control and very happy. The blond loved the re-quip mage a lot and just beyond anything else and here he was getting a chance, A day to spend with her with no restrictions and whatsoever. A real date with his love.

"_Alright! This is the chance, This day. TODAY! I will tell her how i feel... For sure. Or someone else will take her away from me and that's not something i want."_ The blond went in deep thought while straightly staring at Erza. Hey! She was his and he was her... for today at least.

"Erza and Naruto please stand together for now, The **Dating Day** event will start once all the couples are selected." The master said in the mic and the mic did it's job, The sound echoed for a good few second before Erza walked to a side and the blond just followed her behind with both his cheeks turned a bit red. And he wasn't the only one.

"This is just like that time with Airi-san and Kichiro-san huh?" Said the blond while looking at Erza with a grin, The red-haired girl could only nod at that with a "I guess so."

"Moving on, Since in the last turn we called a female... It's time for a male!" The master shouted and glanced at the big list in his hand, The old man smirked as he locked his eyes on a particular name and breathed in "GRAY FULLBUSTER. Please come and get yourself a partner." The ice mage was shivering like a little kid right now and was sweating like he was showering in flames or something.

"I DON'T WANNA GRAMPS! 1st year i got Elfman, then i got Happy! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! IT'S HELL!" Gray shouted from his spot still shaking in fear. He totally didn't want to take part in this year's competition but Makarov was too forceful and wouldn't allow anyone to leave the place.

"Gray are you coming or not?... If not i hope you remember the ultimate punishment of Fairy Tail." The old man said with an evil grin as he glanced at all other members. While the ice mage could only look in horror at the master.

"_THE PUNISHMENT OR __A BAD DATE! A BAD DATE OR PUNISHMENT!?" _After thinking for a good few minutes, Gray sighed in defeat and walked to Mirajane holding the transparent glass-box with his head lowered. He put his hand inside of the box "_Please at least be a bearable partner... PLEASE!" _The blackette thought and pulled out a folded page and unfolded it. His face turned pale and the ice mage looked like he was about to die.

"Who is it that you got Gray?" The fire dragon slayer asked as he walked to his rival-buddy and glanced at the paper. Right there Natsu fell on the ground with his soul trying to escape his body that was when his friend Happy pushed the soul inside of him and shook the pinkette's body while yelling out "NOO NATSU DON'T LEAVE ME!" After some minutes the fire mage finally snapped out of the shock and thanked Happy and stood on his feet still having a surprised face.

Natsu glanced at the still shocked Gray and when he felt that the ice mage still wasn't out of it, He answered the others in his stead "Gray... got me as... h-i-s- pa-par-part-PARTNER." All the members tried to hold their laughter but none could hold it. This was the most interesting couple in the past two years. And they actually had to follow the rules of the event.. Unless they wanted the worst punishment ever. Even Naruto from his side was laughing his ass off with Erza following suit.

* * *

"We have a really interesting couple this year... Hahaha." Makarov said in the mic and then told the duo to stand in a side while he again looked at the list and locked his eyes on another name "The one i will call now... is new. But definitely one of the strongest around... LUCY! Please come on and get your partner." The old man said and as ordered the blonde girl walked towards the organizer duo.

"Okay here i go." The celestial wizard shouted enthusiastically as she put her hand in the box and took out a paper. "Let's see who i got..." The blonde said still grinning and unfolded the paper and read the name "Cana..." She said still energetic as before.

"_A date doesn't necessarily mean romance, We can just get to know each other well. Hehe."_ The blonde girl thought and walked to a side where Cana just followed her with a grin on her face. Out of all people... Cana was the only who was dressed normally along with Mystogan who was just being himself and Naruto who didn't know about the event at all.

The selection process went on for quite some minutes before it was finally over and almost all the couples were decided. All except two. The members that still didn't have a partner were Mirajane, Mystogan, Makarov himself and Elfman other than those everyone had gotten a partner and were just waiting for the event to be started and get the rules from Master.

The master then spoke in the mic "Last was a male... So Mirajane please take out a page for yourself as well." The silvertte grinned her usual smile and took out a paper and took a look at the name, She whispered out "It's Mystogan, Master. That means you and Elfman will be going on a date. I hope you enjoy!" The transformation mage grinningly said as she walked to Mystogan who was just standing there expressionlessly. While Makarov himself was in a big shock, He had created this event just for fun and had decided to take part this time but the old man hadn't expected to get the worst manly partner ever.

While Naruto who was watching from the sidelines couldn't help but giggle at this "_Erza and Me, Natsu and Gray... Lucy and Cana... Then we have Master himself with Elfman and Mystogan wtih Mira. So many interesting pairings, Not to mention Loke with Wakaba and Macao is with Happy as a partner. If nothing else these are going to be really fun to watch. But hey, I got myself the perfect date."_ The blond thought as he grinned victoriously and glanced at Erza who looked at him with a smile as well. Naruto then quickly turned his attention towards master. Makarov then walked back upstairs with the silver-haired male following him since he was his date and all.

* * *

"THE SELECTION IS COMPLETED!" The third master shouted out as he announced the name of every single pair and they just raised their hand showing that no one was breaking the rule.

"Well then... The iron rule is... don't leave your partner... But... the first rule is to spend 10 hours with the person you're partnered with..." The old man said and looked at all the members listening carefully, He then continued "... Rule number 2, You must act like a real date, And have romance. Of course this competition isn't just for dating and all of you know that those who pass it with great performance and satisfies their partner the most... Or simply put the top 5 couples... get to go in the..."

The man took a deep breath before he again screamed "..IN THE UPCOMING S-CLASS PROMOTIONAL TRIAL WITHOUT ANY HARD WORK!"

"_I'm screwed. I actually have to do romantic stuff with Cana... CANA!" _The blonde girl thought as tears escaped her eyes.

"_My partner is Mirajane..."_ These were the only thoughts going through Mystogan's head while blushing a bit. The blue-haired mage knew too well that Mira was a sweet girl and if they actually had to do romance... Well she was sweet as mentioned before.

"_It will be like last year. No one except Cana and Mirajane satisfies their partner and no one else gets to take part in the S-Class Exams for free." _Mystogan again thought as he looked at the master and went in deep thought but was brought back when Mirajane spoke "Let's enjoy ourselves darling." Said the silverette with a soft grin on her face the only answer Mystogan was could muster out at that particular moment was just a nod of his head. "_...Mirajane is my partner..." _And started thinking this over and over again in his head.

"_Just as i thought, This, in a way, is the first stage of S-Class Exams. If we pass it we get tickets to the exams with no problem... I guess same applies to the winner of __**Fighting Competition.**__"_ The blond thought seriously while looking at the master carefully to see if there were still more rules.

"Those are all the rules. Let's see if you can satisfy your partner and get a free chance to participate in the upcoming S-Class exams without much effort or you could just do a lot of missions... But you members get two golden chances every year... So take good advantage of them." The master said cheerfully as he just stood there and all couples of males, females and males and females left the guild hall to follow the rules. The only ones in the guild right now were... Makarov with his partner.

"Master! LET'S SHOW THEM HOW MANLY WE ARE!" Elfman shouted and held Makarov's hand with a grin on his face "I'll try to... satisfy.. yo-you Mas-... i mean Sweety." The manly man said with a fake blush and grin, With that said he left the guild as well of course Master was with him.

* * *

_**With Cana &amp; Lucy :**_

* * *

"_Poor Mira and Erza ... They don't have any idea Naruto and Mystogan love each other... Hahaha... Well it's their bad luck, I should be focusing on my date."_ The black-haired woman thought while sitting on a chair and staring at Lucy attractively. And the blonde girl couldn't help but giggle and look away. Apparently right now, Cana and Lucy were sitting in a restaurant waiting for their order to come so they could eat and chat. And this couple wasn't the only who had decided to eat the lunch with their partner first. Every couple had almost decided that.

Cana was grinning sweetly at the celestial wizard who just kept looking away. The black-haired woman then held Lucy's hand tightly and winked at her as she said "Lucy... no need to be shy today... And don't worry... we still have plenty of time to get to know each other." Cana said seductively as she stared deeply in the celestial wizard's eyes with her grin still on. The blond girl couldn't help but blush at that and look away... And she was blushing because this was embarrassing as hell.

"Y-yes Cana. We have ple-plenty of ti-me." The newest Fairy Tail member mustered out while still trying to look away from her 'date' while Cana tried her hardest to make the girl look at her.

"_Fairy Tail is cool and all but... This is just toooo much!"_

* * *

**The End Of Chapter #24 :**

* * *

_**Stickers speaking**__** : **__Hi guys... I'm really sorry, I was almost at 6K and lost 4K... Well you know the whole story... :(_

_Now... Let's talk about the chapter. I can't help but laugh like an idiot as i work at this chapter. IT'S SOOO FREAKING HILARIOUS! And the fact that they actually have to do romantic stuff makes it way more funnier. XD. The story had been on a dark side for quite a while so i thought it was time for it get back to some humor. XD._

_And there was the foreshadowing of another competition heading our way... Not sure if it will be coming anytime soon since i gotta watch a lot of fights and read a lot of fights so that my Nen can be activated. XD. Jk. But yes it will be coming and no i don't copy anyone's fights. Lol_

_Also those of you who are confused about Cana's thoughts concerning Naruto and Mystogan... Read chapter #08 again. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this set-up chapter but next time... THE CHAPTER WILL BE BIGGER AND BETTER! So far... just a reminder we got... These __**:**_

_**Erza &amp; Naruto**_

_**Natsu &amp; Gray**_

_**Cana &amp; Lucy**_

_**Happy &amp; Macao**_

_**Wakaba &amp; Loke**_

_**Mystogan/Jellal &amp; Mirajane**_

_As pairings, It'll be quite some fun to write about these. Others are too... But hey no one wants to read about someone else but the main cast. Lol. Anyways i hope you enjoyed, Next chapter's release date is __**10-12th May. **__So expect it to be coming soon._

_**CAUTION**__**! : Chapter #18, THE SECOND PART OF Chapter #11 WAS UPLOADED ALONG WITH THIS CHAPTER. SO IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, I WILL ADVICE READING IT AS WELL. SINCE IT WILL PLAY A GREAT ROLE IN THE FUTURE!**_

_This is an important reminder. XD. Read Chapter 18 if you haven't lol. Well review if you enjoyed the chapter. Chapter 25th coming next week. And then a two week break to plan the last saga of the story. WE GOTTA HAVE THE ENDING PLANNED BEFORE WRITING SOMETHING! XD. Just a rule i created lol. Also if anyone has a question concerning the story, Just ask and i'll answer ASAP (as soon as possible)._

_**See You Guys In The Next Chapter :-D  
**__**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever You Are Having :-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out :-]**_


	25. I Will Say It!

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_**Stickz speaking**__** : **__Yo guys! What's up? Soooo... how long has it been again? XD ... ... ... ... ... ... Well the keyboard is dusty and all but it is working fine. Lol. So i can only say sorry about being so late with updates but lately life has been "busy" not gonna lie, So many amazing __**anime **__are coming around i can't even think about writing... And i wouldn't have before July but... - __**FatalityMass **__\- This guy, I had a bet with him. And i lost sooo here i'm doing these chapters. I have till 8th June to publish 3 chapters. This one is down so only 2 left. Wish me luck! Also __**we, **__By we, I mean:_

_**FatalityMass**_

_**Stickermans50**_

_**TheFlashPirates**_

_So yeah that's "We" (We is basically me and my best pals ever! XD) We are thinking about making an alliance, A pirate alliance to be exact. Like Luffy and Law lol. But yeah we do plan on making an account of us three and make some stories there. That thought is still in consideration but yeah we are working a bit on that. Like we even thought of a name... AND IT'S SUGEEEE! Not gonna tell XP someone might steal our amazing name so not gonna write it here because IT IS SUGEEEEE. XD_

_Well whatever i said up there wasn't important at all. Kidding, It was important but right now what is more important is... The chapter, After this chapter the next one will have the amazing arc called "__**Tower of Heaven**__" Since i lost all my files, It is 10x better because i actually worked on it for like 18+ hours and wrote it again and again with enormous changing in the saga. Uhhh i'm ranting again *sighs* Lol. Well let's get this thing started, As always i hope you enjoy the chapter. (Also it took me 3 hours to plan it and make it believable! XP) Enough of this!_

_P.S : I had completed the chapter... ummm.. Like last night (It's morning here) And the internet was being an asshole. So i couldn't upload the chapter... Why am i telling this to you? Well because the 26th Chapter is already 3.5K. Mwahahahahaha. I'm back at full speed._

_I hope you enjoy! =)_

* * *

_**Saga #06 - The Guild War**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #25 - I Will Say It!**

"_Fairy Tail is cool and all but... This is just toooo much!"_ thought the newest member of Fairy Tail while 'enjoying' her time with Cana, The card mage.

* * *

_**With Naruto &amp; Erza :**_

* * *

"So where should we go Erza? Movies? Lunch? This is a date so we can do any of those!" Naruto said enthusiastically, The blond was way too excited about his date with Erza Scarlet. The couple right now were standing in the middle of a street and doing nothing well they were planning to do stuff. Erza grinned at the blond and answered "Whatever you want Naruto." Her cheeks seemed a bit red. While Naruto could feel his heart skip a beat and blushed a bit before he realized something important.

"_OH MY GOD! We have a time limit, Dammit! I totally forgot about that!" _The vibration mage thought, A bit frustrated that he was going to have to rush things but he calmed down when Erza held his hand with her's and ran off to a shop "Let's go and get some ice-cream Naruto." She said grinningly and the vibration mage could just follow her. After walking for 2 minutes they finally reached a shop. Both walked in and took a seat "What flavor Erza?" Naruto simply asked as he raised his hand and called the waiter, "I'll go with Strawberry."

"Okay then, We will have two Strawberry Ice-creams." The vibration mage said to the waiter and he went to get them their ice-creams while the duo just waited there. Realizing that there was going to be an awkward-silence moment, The blond quickly took initiative and said "So Erza... ummmm, What do you like besides sweet stuff?" The former ninja did think what he had asked was really not the best thing to do but luckily the red-princess didn't react much and simply answered his question "Ice-cream, candies and the CAKES! and other stuff you know. They are all amazing."

"_But they are all sweet stuff... And here i was thinking i could get to know more about her." _Naruto thought while face-palming himself in the inside, But the way Erza had answered that question, The smile she had on her face was amazing and Naruto could just stare at her.

"_She really is beautiful... this is it, I'm going to confess my Love for her now! Wait, We still have plenty of hours. I'll confess my feelings when there are only some minutes left. Wait... what if she doesn't feel the same way... I'm thinking too much, I must focus on the now-part." _Thought the blond mage as a bead of sweat fell down his face. Few minutes passed and their ice-cream finally came... And it wasn't as romantic as the blond had anticipated. Erza had eaten her in one bite.

"_She loves sweet the most. That's for sure. I wonder if she would lick me too... if i was a popsicle."_

* * *

_**With Happy And Macao :**_

* * *

"... And that's about it Happy. What do you say? Awesome deal huh?" The blue-haired fire mage asked looking at Happy with intense eyes hoping the answer would be yes for his purposed deal. The exceed sighed first and closed his eyes "Let me think for a second." He said and before the flying cat could think anything, Macao spoke again "It's been a second now Happy. So what do you say? Yes or no?" Happy got a bit pissed-off and but his eyes... when he opened them said something else entirely. They had stars in them.

"Macao... let me rephrase that. You're saying that if i agree with your deal-thing and say that i've enjoyed my time with you... You'll give me 5 fishes every day?" Happy asked, His eyes still having those stars of happiness. "Yup." Macao said while nodding his head affirmatively.

"So we have a deal then?"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

_**Loke And Wakaba :**_

* * *

"AND I KEEP TELLING YOU I'D RATHER DIE ALONE THAN GO ON A DATE WITH AN OLD MAN!" Yelled the orangette as he walked in the streets of Magnolia with a tick-mark on his head, By his side was his partner, Wakaba walking with him.

"HEY WHO YA CALLING AN OLD MAN! I CAN KICK LIKES OF YOUR ASSES ANY DAY!" Wakaba replied furiously making Loke glare at him, The orangette's hands then were engulfed in magical light "You can kick my ass? I CAN TEAR YOUR ASS APART YOU OLD LEMONY MANGO-ISH ASS BASTARD!"

* * *

_**With The 'M' Duo :**_

* * *

"Mystogan you're so shy, Don't be like that. I'm your date you know, We can do anything... anything at all." Mirajane smillingly said as she walked while holding Mystogan's hands who could just blush at the silverette.

"Yes." This was what the former-stave mage had been saying for the last past 2 hours, That was all he could say actually. Mirajane was a sweet and sexy girl and she was really good as a date. And good at the _date stuff _too.

"Oh come on Mystogan why are you so damn shy? Hey Mystogan... since we are a date... If i asked you to kiss me.. would you do it?" Now this was a pretty hard question. The reaction of the blunette was really... impressive. He was all red. Not just his face but his blue weird clothes were red as well.

"I do-don... don't kn-ow." Mystogan stutteringly replied with his tomato-red face., If Erza was here right now, Her hair's redness would pale in comparison to the bluenette's face.

"Nevermind, I won't ask you so it's better if you don't know... But Mystogan-kun why do you change your colors when i say that kind of stuff?" Mirajane asked as she moved her face closer to Mystogan's with her smile intact. The blue-haired mage could just get redder at that. "It's be.. because i'm shy." The stave mage finally answered the question looked at Mirajane and again spoke "It is because i'm shy that's why Mira... And it's because i got you as a date... Because i really feel attached to you." This didn't do anything to Mirajane but made the silverette chuckle a bit.

"_So even the Mist of Fairy Tail follows the Couple rule huh? Or is he really interested in me. Mystogan-kun is a serious mystery."_

* * *

_**With Natsu &amp; Gray :**_

* * *

"..." They were just sitting there... doing nothing... looking at each other with bored looks and more of doing nothing-stuff.

"I'm bored Natsu..." The ice-mage said and closed his eyes, Letting out a sigh with a bored expression. "I totally know that Gray, I have the same feeling you know. I'm bored but i ain't losing this and going to S-Class trials."

"How?"

"By spending time with you."

"You know you don't just have to spend time with me, You have to make me happy Natsu... You have to make me feel good and that's not possible." Replied the annoyed Gray and yawned because of the boredom getting even more boring.

"That's soooooo true." A hopeless sad-looking Natsu said, His friend Gray felt bad for him and walked to him "Natsu... you have me." The ice mage grinned and bumped fists with Natsu who just grinned back. "Let's do a bro hug."

"Yeah l-... I ain't doing it Gray. It won't work on me! So don't you dare try it here Gray!"

* * *

_**Naruto And Erza :**_

* * *

_"_Oh my God that was an amazing movie! It was sooo amazing." Said the blond loudly from his seat and pissing the other people sitting there off because he was literally ruining the quietness of the place. As soon as he noticed it the blond just sat on his seat with Erza just grinning at him "Let's watch another one Naruto." The red-princess whispered huskily making the blond blush and happy at the same time. Naruto quickly got tickets to another romantic movie and they both went there to enjoy the movie as well as their date.

"_Isn't this where i'm supposed to hold her hands or sleep in her lap?" _The vibration mage thought while looking at the movie. Well he was looking but not understanding even a word because he was thinking very hard while the re-quip mage was just enjoying the film.

"_I MUST DO IT! It's not like i have any other choice, I wanna satisfy my partner right? THEN I MUST! _Ummm... Erza i'm sleepy so i'm going to nap. Cool? Wake me up when the movie is over." Naruto requested and upon receiving a positive nod he decided to fake-sleep on his seat and then moving his here and there showing signs of discomfort.

"_Maybe because he doesn't have a pillow?" _The red-princess thought and leaned closer to the blond's ear "Naruto... Naruto you awake?" She whispered. The blond blinked a few times to show that he was asleep and answered "..umm yeah but no-.." Before the vibration mage could complete his sentence Erza spoke again "Here. Sleep in my lap it'd be better, Sorry about that Naruto but i'm really enjoying the movie and i can't just leave." She sadly said, Making Naruto chuckle outside and happy inside.

"Nah. It's okay i'll just sleep there for now..." The former-ninja voiced and tilted his head to the left and rested it on her shoulder and closed his eyes "_This is the BEST!" _he thought.

* * *

_**Makarov &amp; Elfman :**_

* * *

"You're a man Master! Don't be afraid, Besides i seriously wanna go in S-Class exams so no way in hell am i not doing my best." Said the manly guy as he raised his hands in the air enthusiastically causing the master to have teary eyes.

"BUT WHY IS IT THAT YOU WANNA GO TO HOT SPRINGS WITH ME?! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SATISFYING YOUR PARTNER!" Makarov asked with a pissed-off look, He wasn't happy in the first place to get a partner like Elfman. But this was just too much.

"You really wanna know the reason master?" Elfman said and wanted the master to say no but Makarov had a curious look so he asked it "Why?"

"..." Elfman stood there, There was no answer to that and he had no time to make a lie, Except he could use the situation and besides he was doing that for the current particular situation as well... So he finally thought of something "Because... I LOVE YOU MASTER!" This did nothing but make Makarov face-palm himself.

"_... Why did i even add the rule to act like a real couple?"_

* * *

_**With Lucy &amp; Cana :**_

* * *

"Come on Lucy! YOU CAN DOOOOO IT! DO IT! THERE THERE THERE. RIGHT THERE LUCY. ARGHHHH DAMN! FASTER FASTER FASTER! GO FASTER LUCY! ARGGHHHH THIS IS STILL NOT FAST ENOUGH! EVEN FASTER!" Cana and Lucy were currently in a non-magical car and the one who was driving it was Lucy and she was driving rather... slow. Because it was her first time. She did increase the speed every time Cana said "faster" but it was so little that it didn't really feel much. And the card mage was getting pissed-off at this, But she had to satisfy her partner so she decided to be cool about it.

"Argh man. You suck Lucy, You don't even have a license do you?" The brunette asked as she observed Lucy's driving carefully because if she would take her eyes off of her, They would get caught in an accident. Because Lucy sucked at driving. The blonde kept taking wrong turns. And these turns took forever to come as well because she was driving at an extremely slow speed.

"NOOOOO I DON'T HAVE A LICENSE AND THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA CANA!" The celestial wizard yelled with all her might and tried to control the car possibly as best as she could... And her best wasn't really good.

"We are moving so damn slow that even old geezers are passing us Lucy. That's now how you do it idiot. Hit the breaks!" This was it. Cana hit her limit. Lucy stopped the car and Cana got out of the car and walked to the driver's seat.

"Don't worry Lucy..." The brunette said seductively and leaned towards Lucy's cheek and touched her left cheek with her lips but couldn't kiss her or move further when the blonde girl yelled "STOP IT CANA!" She said with teary eyes and a sad face.

"But Lucy... we can do that... We are a couple. Anyways you go sit on my seat. Let me teach you how to drive!" Lucy did as asked and sat by Cana's side who was on driver's seat now.

"Now watch closely Lucy..." The brunette said and moved her hands to the gear in a rather sexy and seductive manner "You grab this tall thing firmly... don't squeeze it or anything, Just hold it. Wow now that i look at it, This is a very huge gear." While Cana was certainly enjoying herself. Lucy knew that she was in hell. The card mage then again looked at Lucy and winked "You take the car keys... and put them inside of this whole Lucy, It should go in pretty smoothly but if it doesn't you have to push. Like this." Said the brunette as she put the car key in, It went in smoothly causing Cana to smirk. The celestial wizard's face became redder.

"If it goes in smoothly... it can come out very smoothly as well. Like this." She took out the key and then put it inside and again took it out. Well she was enjoying and teasing the blonde girl so she wasn't stopping anytime soon. Right now Lucy had a face comparable to that of a tomato, In redness specially.

"Now i'm going to start it and we will move slowly and then fast." The not-really-well-dressed girl said and started the car and moved at slow speed. After some minutes she increased the speed a lot and looked at the celestial wizard who was currently letting out steam out of her ears.

"Now Lucy... see i'm going very fast... I have to change the direction of this tall gear, I have to move it down then up and then down according to the speed i'm making the car move... Well i wouldn't mind teaching you how i do the up and do-.." Before Cana could continue her 'teachings' of driving, The already-steaming Lucy jumped out of the vehicle to survive and be sane.

"And there she goes..."

* * *

Hours passed and everyone spent time with their date, Some enjoyed it, some got bored. But nonetheless everyone enjoyed their date, Naruto had enjoyed his date the most there was no doubt in that. The time had passed, It was night again and everyone was returning to the guild to tell if their partner were able to satisfy them and make them feel happy or not. Everyone was returning except for one couple.

"Let's go Naruto everyone is going... We should hurry besides, You're going in the S-Class exams for sure since i really enjoyed my time with you." The red-haired mage said grinningly and told the blond to move but Naruto wasn't even budging from his position.

"_...But what if she doesn't feel the same way? WHO CARES! I will at least say it, Whatever happens afterwards isn't something i should be afraid of. The worst that will happen is she will reject me." _The vibration mage seriously thought while looking down at the ground and tried to make a choice.

* * *

"Naruto i'm going on ahe-..." Before Erza could finish what she wanted to say the blond stopped her with a "Sssshhhh." Which shocked the red-head a lot but she didn't say anything and just stared at the blond.

"Erza... i want to say something." Naruto said, his eyes staring in her's. Erza grinned and simply replied with a nod of her head.

"Erza, ever since we went to the Couple town and spent time there... I started wanting to spend more time with you, When i looked at you i'd always feel happy, I love your smile... I just love being with you more than anyone... more than anywhere... more than anything. If there is a heaven on earth... Then you're my heaven Erza..." Naruto said. His words were just words and a simple confession but they meant a lot for him.

"So what do you want to say Naruto? Get to the point!" The red-haired mage said still having that grin from before. Naruto was speechless right now, What more did he have to say to make her understand that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life-time with her.

"_Wait! Is this a sign? Does she want me to say "I love you" first? DOES SHE LOVE ME AS WELL?!"_

"Come on say it Naruto! What is it that you want to say to me?"

"I... I... I Love you Erza and i want to spend all my time with you! What is your answer?" He did it. The blond finally confessed his love for Erza. The re-quip mage giggled a bit at that.

"_that was... awkward.. BUT I DID IT!"_

"Well Naruto my answer i-..." Erza's answer was left interrupted when the messenger from Magic Council arrived at the scene and said these words "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The frog messenger asked with an expression-less face.

"_Worst timing ever! _Yes i'm. Why? And shouldn't you know me already? I'm the 7th Wizard Saint you know." The vibration mage answered and cursed inside.

"It's a matter of Utmost importance... You have been called for the **First Wizard Saint Meeting!**"

* * *

**The End Of Chapter #25 :**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** : **__GOMEN! I'm sorry my dear readers... BUT I SUCK AT ROMANCE! I Thought i was good! Now how the hell did i manage to write Chapter #12? Wait! Now i get it! *goes in sensei mode* That was character development! YESSSS! XD_

_I don't suck at Characters' Development, I'm actually quite good at it and have gotten better as well. But romance... I will always suck at it (It was okay. Lol). Well this concludes my __**6th Saga **__\- __**The Guild War**__ or better known as __**Phantom Lord **__saga in Fairy Tail anime. Anyways this chapter was mainly focused on comedy which i think i did fine, The whole chapter except for Erza and Naruto's development could be considered filler._

_But next chapter we are moving to the new arc. The BEST ARC i have ever scripted till now (Actually no. BUT I SHALL HYPE IT UP! XD) So yeah. It is one of the best thought-out sagas i've ever planned. It's __**Tower of Heaven Arc **__everyone. But... if you're expecting Erza kidnapped, Jellal completing R-System and Natsu going Dragon Force... You're completely right! BECAUSE I LOVE FOLLOWING CANON AND I WILL DO THE SAGA EXACTLY THE SAME WITH ONLY NARUTO IN IT! XD_

_Joke, It will be the opposite of what i said up. So... Yup! It will be completely different from what you will ever expect. One more thing, Sorry that this chapter sucked but romance just isn't my strong point and i can never do a comedy chapter. Lol. I can add comedy and funny moments in a dark chapter (Which is basically what my story is. A dark one.) But doing just a funny chapter just isn't my thing._

_BEST MOMENT FOR ME WAS LUCY AND CANA! XD! It's actually Cana's character that helped me make it as hilarious as it was (If it was. Lol) Anyways thank you for reading the chapter, Hope you enjoyed, If you've got any questions regarding the story just ask and i'll answer As soon as possible. This is basically all i wanted to say. Review if you enjoyed, Favorite the story that is good too and thank you for reading this and Your welcome. Because i wrote everything! XD. So your welcome._

* * *

_**Bye, Take Care &amp; See You Guys In The Next Chapter :-D  
**__**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever You Are Having :-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out :-]**_


	26. Meeting

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**__** : **__Yo! So what did i say huh? Next chapter here already. Lol. The last chapter except Cana and Lucy parts sucked. I know that, But this chapter here is to make up for that. THIS ONE IS AN AMAZING CHAPTER! EVEN I IMPRESSED MYSELF! And i wrote it in just.. a day. Wow! 8K in just a day! Now that's a new record. Well i'm loving this speed and if this goes on till August, We might be able to finish the story by September! So yay! Without further delaying and ranting. Lol. Let's get to the chapter! Hope you all enjoy!_

_P.s : Published this chapter as soon as i could, So... Chapter #27 = 0.0000000 = nothing K. XD! But it will be released on either... Friday or Saturday. And this arc will last till #29 or #30. Enjoy the chapter people! Let's talk at the end of the chapter. Lol_

* * *

_**Saga #07 - The Tower Of Heaven**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #26 - Meeting**

"It's a matter of Utmost importance... You have been called for the **First Wizard Saint Meeting!**" The frog messenger said with a very serious look and waited for the blond's answer. Naruto could only sigh at this, He was just about to get his answer from Erza concerning his future and this happened. The red-haired princess herself looked quite depressed which made the blond even happier and gave him hope about his chances of being with Erza. The re-quip mage grinned sweetly and said "Naruto, You go on ahead and attend this meeting since it is very important. It is your first meeting so you shouldn't be late. Besides... you've waited a lot, Just a bit more for me." Erza finished with her grin still on, Turned around and started walking in the direction of the guild to tell Makarov her report whether she had or not enjoyed her time with Naruto.

The red-haired mage stopped in her tracks when the blond called her "Thanks Erza... I will wait. Waiting makes it even better, Though i got a favor to ask. Tell Master that i'm going to the meeting." The vibration mage grinningly said and waved his hand at the red-haired beauty who just smiled back and simply replied "Sure thing Naruto." The frog messenger and Naruto then started walking in the opposite direction of the guild while Erza walked towards the guild.

After walking for five minutes the Frog messenger suddenly stopped in a rather quiet and human-less street of Magnolia. The messenger turned around and looked at the blond who was just returning the look "Naruto Uzumki the 7th Wizard Saint, Please put your hand on my back so we can just teleport to the meeting, As i told you before it is urgent and we must get there as soon as possible." The vibration mage sighed at first but then realized that the messenger was right, And besides he wanted to get back home as quickly as possible too.

"Okay then..." Naruto said as he put his hand on the back of the Frog Messenger and continued "...Let's teleport!" Both, The Frog and Naruto were enveloped in a mixture of red and yellow aura and disappeared without a trace. Their next stop was **The Magic Council**.

* * *

_**With Erza :**_

* * *

_"I wonder if Naruto was confessing in real or was it just the dating part. Because he is really good at it." _Out of all the thoughts that were going through Erza's head, This was the most important one. She still had no idea whether the vibration mage was doing it in real or was it just a confession to get a yes and get selected in the S-Class Trial. "_I can't believe the latter. He would get his spot in the exams, no problem! Was it the real confession? But then do i even have feelings for Naruto?"_ The red-haired beauty would've thought more about this but she had reached one of the most famous guilds in the whole Fiore. Her home... Fairy Tail.

Erza entered the guild hall and as usual it was everything but quiet. Everyone was chatting while standing in lines with their partner of the event. Everyone was walking towards Mira and Master Makarov who were writing the names of the selective one's on a white-empty paper. The one who were being questioned right now were Natsu and Gray.

"So were you both able to satisfy each other? Make each other feel happy?" The old man asked and sighed seeing their expression-less and bored and sad expressions. They were expression-less yet they had a sad and bored expression. This said everything.

Quite some minutes passed and it was finally Erza's turn and she was also the last one. "Were yo-..." The red-haired beauty had cut Makarov off and had already told him "That we were able to do it!" She was angry alright. Maybe at the council for calling the one who was just confessing to her at the worst time possible.

"WE HAVE THE RESULTS!" Makarov shouted in the mic and took a glance at the list, The list had the names of all members and he had marked the ones that had passed with green marker and had used the red one on the losers. Makarov sighed seeing the results as they were almost the same as last year.

"The ones that will move to S-Class Trial without any trouble are : HAPPY! MACAO! ERZA! NARUTO! MYSTOGAN! MIRAJANE! CANA AND LUCY!" Makarov yelled in the mic with enthusiasm and everyone present there could only applaud for the winners. As the sound of the clapping died down Makarov said something else as well. "Since, Mystogan, Erza and Mirajane are already S-Class they won't be taking part in it. So we still have... 3 spots left for the selection. But that's not how it is, The next ones who will go to the S-Class Trial without much work will be... THE SEMI-FINALISTS OF THE NEXT **Fighting Competition!**" While everyone but Cana and maybe Mirajane didn't hate the dating event, Everyone loved the fighting event.

The red-haired princess could only grin at the happiness of her comrades and felt genuinely happy for them. She then grabbed a strawberry cake and started eating it and resumed her thoughts about the blond's confession. While Erza went in deep thinking, Everyone else just started chatting and doing their usual stuff. Some saying that it was a really enjoyable event while others said it sucked and some said it was the best event in Fairy Tail guild ever. And there were some that didn't even talk about the event at all. Macao kept teasing Wakaba and Natsu about not being able to join the S-Class Trial unless they do tons of missions. And it was working on them as well. Natsu could only repeat this one line again and again "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW! LET ME DO IT AGAIN!" Poor him, There was no way Master Makarov was going to spend even a second with Elfman... specially as a date.

Only some minutes passed after the announcement of the winners, And another council messenger came in the guild hall and said "Miss Erza Scarlet, We want to take you to the council. Because you have injured some people during the havoc you caused in a town. Please come with me without making me use force, Or i know how to do it!" The messenger coldly stated, It was a bit intimidating specially for the likes of Happy who were just hiding behind Mira right now. While Happy was scared as hell, Everyone else was pissed-off at the council. They were doing this again.

"Don't worry this is just a formality guys, I'll be back soon." The red-haired beauty said and agreed to get her hands wrapped in the **Magic Draining Shackles**. They all turned their attention to outside and were about to walk out when Erza had just remembered something very important and in the best time as well "Oh by the way Naruto is in a Wizard Saints meeting because he too is a saint. He told me to tell the master, But i told everyone. So you know now. We are both in the council." Erza said as she giggled a bit and continued her speech "Anyways i'm going, Be right back guys." The re-quip mage grinned and then started walking outside, Towards the council which wasn't going to be seeable for now but very soon.

"Well then let's get going Messenger-san!" The enthusiasm and how much her blood was pumped up and it was pretty much clear from her voice. The messenger did as asked and they both increased their speed on the road leading to the council.

* * *

_**In The Guild :**_

* * *

"_I've been way too bored today." _The fire dragon slayer thought with a bored expression as he looked around the guild and noticed everyone who was strong wasn't there. And he was pissed-off at the council for that, They took two of their strong mages.

"HOW DARE THEY TAKE ERZA AND NARUTO!?" The pinkette yelled as he breathed fire out of his mouth while everyone could just look at him, Makarov walked to the young mage, Turned his hand in that of a giant and struck him in the back, Sending him crashing on the ground. "WILL YOU STOP YELLING ALREADY NATSU? EVERYONE IS TRYING TO SLEEP PEACEFULLY HERE!" Makarov was pissed-off that was for sure, The old man was again about to start his lecture but Natsu cut him off "WHY YOU OLD BASTARD! THEY TOOK TWO OF YOUR CHILDREN! ARE YOU HEARTLESS OR SOMETHING?!" The fire dragon slayer growled and tried to get out of the master's grip, Unfortunately he wasn't strong enough.

Makarov grew a tick-mark on his head but calmed down and turned his fist back to normal "Th-thanks Master. You almost crushed me." The pinkette said and sat in a cross-legged position and let out a sigh of relief.

"Natsu. Naruto hasn't been taken, He has gone to a wizard saint meeting where only the top 10 wizards, The Wizards Saints are allowed. So he isn't taken, As for Erza. You guys do destroy stuff even after me telling you again and again, So if the council does this once in a while i have no problem with it." The old man explained it as nicely as he could and jumped on a chair and closed his eyes. That's when the pinkette realized something "Hey Master... why the hell is everyone trying to sleep here? Why don't they go back to their own houses?" He asked but unluckily for him, The old man was already asleep.

"I'm going outside to that lake and sleep peacefully there, I really don't want to go home today." The dragon slayer said to no one but himself and prepared to go out, But before he did that. He took a glance at the already asleep Happy and just grinned then again took a look at Lucy's sleeping face. She was so peaceful "_I'm sure if Lucy was my partner on the date, We both would've been selected for the trial. There is no way i wouldn't enjoyed my time with her." _He grinned and then left.

"_Natsu is right... Let's go outside. It's hot here!"_ Gray thought as he yawned a little and stood on his feet, The ice mage did a bit of stretching and then followed behind his rival and best friend.

"_I don't want to go home either, But it's better if i go back to the apartment as well. Naruto will be coming there and he has to give me all the details about this meeting of his. Man now i want to be a Wizard Saint."_ The mysterious mage none other than Mystogan thought as he blinked his sleepy eyes for some seconds and jumped a little to go past all the people that were just lying on the ground. He didn't want to wake them up now did he. The bluenette tightened his mask's grip and got out of the guild as well.

* * *

_**In The Council (Naruto) :**_

* * *

A mixture of red and yellow magical light again appeared and in a flash, Naruto and the Frog Messenger stood there. With the blond having his hand still connected with the messenger's back. Naruto sighed in relief and looked around the place as he took his hand back. The place was HUGE. That much the vibration mage understood at first glance and it was nicely decorated as well. The colors were awesome as well in the interior of the building and hopefully exterior was just as good.

"So we are here? This is the inside of the council?" The blond asked to be sure that he was in the right place and was thinking right as well, The messenger turned around and looked at the blond with an expression-less face and said without any kind of emotion "Yes this is the **Magic Council**. And the meeting of wizard saints..." The messenger took a stop in the speech and pointed at a door with it's index finger and continued "... Is being held in that room. Naruto Uzumaki the 7th Wizard Saint."

The vibration mage grinned and said "So i just have to go inside and the meeting starts?" He again asked, The blond didn't mean to act weird but he was rather super happy. It was the first meeting of saints ever and luckily he was a saint already. Even though the unique dragon slayer was pissed-off a bit because of not being able to get the answer from Erza, He was still happy because this was a big deal.

"Please go inside and join the other saints. Naruto Uzumaki the 7th Wizard Saint." The messenger said still having the same expression-less face, Naruto nodded and started walking towards that door "_Messengers sure are weird around here." _He thought and slowly spun the doorknob and opened the door slowly as well. As soon as the whole door was opened, Naruto noticed a big table there with amazing food and only 3 saints present. And one of them was his good friend. The wizard saints that were already present in that enormous room were Seigrain, Ultear and The Iron Rock Jura!

* * *

Naruto got excited to see his old friend, If not friend. At least Jura wasn't his foe. The blond quickly walked towards Seigrain and shook hands with him "Yo." The blond said and only got a "Nice to see you here, Naruto Uzumaki." with Seigrain's usual grin on his face.

"The feeling's mutual Sir." He said and then the vibration mage walked to Ultear and shook hands with her as well as he said these words "Nice to meet you Ma'am. And you're really beautiful." These words definitely change Ultear's grin a bit. It was a more normal smile than a evil one now. "Well you're bad yourself Naruto, And no Ma'am stuff. Call me Ul. After all we are fellow Wizard Saints and will be meeting every now and then sooo... Ma'am everytime would be weird." The brunette lady smiling said and Naruto only nodded as he replied with his grin intact "Sure thing Ul."

The vibration mage then walked towards Jura and sat by his side "It's great to see you again Jura-san. Last time Bee was with you so we couldn't chat. But now we can." The bald mage grinned at the blond and replied "I look forward to it Naruto-san."

Some minutes passed without much happening, That's when the blond realized something. He stood from his seat and walked towards Ultear and sat there still having the smile on his face. "Ummmm, Ul-san this is a Wizard Saints meeting right?" The Arc of Time user answered with a simple nod of her head and said "Why are you asking that Naruto?" No one had no idea why the vibration mage was asking that except for he himself "Well then isn't Master Makarov a Wizard Saint as well?" Naruto said with an eye-brow raised. Naruto was certain that his master was a saint as well.

"OH so that's what i forgot. We'll tell a messenger to inform Master Makarov as well. I don't get along with that old man, But he is a strong and honorable wizard." The black-haired woman said and stood from her seat, She walked outside of the room and then came back. "Thanks Ul-san." Naruto said and chatted a bit with Ultear.

More minutes passed without anyone saying anything "_I wonder when the master will get here!"_ The blond thought with a bored expression. It had been fifteen to twenty minutes and other Wizard Saints had yet to even appear. The room was filled with silence which was really boring.

The silence went on for some minutes when Seigrain finally broke it by saying "We only need One more Wizard Saint to start the meeting." He said it with an utmost serious look.

"_Only 1? Maybe the... the... the... 1st WIZARD SAINT?! Oh my God! The strongest man in the whole Fiore! I can't wait to meet him, Hurry up Master. You're going to miss meeting one of the coolest people... I hope he is cool." _These were the current thoughts going through Naruto's head as he waited for the supposed-to-be-strongest mage with excitement.

* * *

_**With Natsu :**_

* * *

The pinkette was currently lying on the ground. It was like an inclined-plane the lower side going to lake in front of Natsu who was enjoying the view with both his arms behind his head and eyes closed. The wind was blowing there... That was for sure since his hair were moving.

"Yo!" Natsu thought he was just hearing things but when the voice came again "It is really cool out here, I was dying in the guild because of how hot it was inside!" The pinkette opened his eyes and looked to his right... There was no one, The voice came again and he looked at his right. There was no one again. "I keep hearing voice but there is no one th-..." The fire mage was left interrupted when the voice came again "LOOK TO YOUR LEFT IDIOT!" Natsu did as asked and noticed Gray was lying by his side and in the same position as him as well. "HUH WHEN THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE?"

"Just a minute ago. Now calm down and let us enjoy the awesomeness of this place." The ice mage calmly stated with a very calm look, And as usual he was only wearing his underwear. All other clothes were somewhere else.

"Hey Gray! When do you think Gildarts is coming back?" The fire mage asked with both his eyes closed.

"I don't know... He did take a big mission. It's a century quest so it might take him a lot of time."

"But it's Gildarts! He should be done soon."

"You got that right, If it's a century quest... It should take him 10 years at most."

"Yu-..." The pink-haired dragon slayer was left interrupted and never got chance to complete his sentence when another party spoke "Well well well, What do we have here? A pink lizard with an ice freak." Both Natsu and Gray took offensive stances and looked for the source of the voice. In front of them... The blond, tall and muscular lightning dragon slayer. Laxus! was walking towards them with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

_**In The Guild :**_

* * *

"...Where am i? Natsu?" Said the still sleepy Happy who had just woken up from his sleep. The blue-cat rubbed his eyes and walked outside of the guild and was headed towards his house, Where he thought Natsu would be. "_Something tells me Natsu isn't in the house..." _The blue exceed thought and opened it's wings and flew high in the air. Happy looked around a bit for a good few minutes when he finally spotted lights... Lights emitting from magical energy.

"_That's a fire kind of attack... NATSU!" _Happy then quickly sped towards the location he hoped he would find his pinkette dragon slayer friend.

* * *

_**With Mystogan :**_

* * *

_"I wonder how is their amazing meeting going. The meeting of Wizard Saints, Naruto loves meeting new, good and strong people. And seeing as he himself is the 7th Wizard saint, There must be at least 4 guys stronger than him... Because if i remember correctly he said he didn't show all of his power when they asked him."_ These were some of the thoughts going through the mysterious mage's head. Mystogan was currently walking inside of the house, He and Naruto owned. It was a rather small one and they were going to buy a new one as soon as Naruto was getting himself the s-rank.

_"I should spar with Naruto today when he comes back, My body has gotten rusty and not just that, I'm not used to fighting using my body magic. Now that i think about it, Having magical powers inside of my body is amazing. I need to see the full extent of my powers, But that's not possible... Unless i take a very hard s-class mission..." _The blunette thought, Mystogan had already reached his house and was spinning the doorknob _"...That or i fight against Naruto, Master and Laxus in the guild."_ He thought and proceeded to push the door. The mysterious mage was about to enter his house when he suddenly heard a bang.

_"What was that?"_

* * *

_**With Erza And The Frog Messenger :**_

* * *

"Messenger-san, Shouldn't we use teleportation? It would be a lot easier and faster right?" The red-head said as she walked along with the frog-faced-guy. They had been walking for a while now and for sure were out of the town Magnolia.

"This is better. Just let us go the way we are going, I didn't ask for your advice now did i?" The frog replied causing Erza to feel a bit uneasy, The messenger was being quite rude and well... That's not how these guys were supposed to be.

"Okay but please behave yourself, I'm being nice here and going with you. You're not a council member so you don't have the right to talk to me that way!" Erza was being very nice to this frog guy since they had started their journey to magic council and he had been rude the whole time. If nothing else, Erza would end up killing this guy if he didn't improve the way he spoke with her. Specially when she was being very nice.

"I totally have the right to do anything i want, Keep walking you pathetic woman!" This did it. Erza was already on the limit for the past five minutes but right now... She was pissed-off... Like seriously pissed.

"I've had enough of you! I'm going back!" Erza yelled, Turned around and started walking in the direction of Magnolia. The messenger said "Stop." at least twice or thrice before he too got pissed-off. The frog's then whole body was covered in magical aura.

"Geez... We can't let you just leave now can we? Miss Erza Scarlet. Jellal's sexy woman. **Tranformation Magic : CANCEL!**" The messenger was actually not a messenger, Well he did have connection with Jellal but he wasn't a messenger. Messengers shouldn't have been able to use magic. The smoke around this guy slowly slowly started disappearing. Erza had to block her vision using her hands to stop dust from entering her eyes.

* * *

The whole sand then disappeared and the red-haired beauty took her hands away from her eyes. Standing in front of her was a tall muscular man with blue hair and black-dotted-eyes. He also had a rather evil grin on his face.

"I'm Shinji. Nice to meet you." The man now revealed to be Shinji, The second-in-command of the fearsome 2nd Generation coolly stated as he walked closer to Erza. The red-haired mage could just look at the man in front of her, Although she couldn't sense the magical energy and it's level or how strong it was because of the **Magic Draining Shackles**, She could still see the intensity of the whole place.

"W-who ar-are yo-yo-...you?" It was the first time Erza ever was scared this much. Her whole body was shaking and her voice was trembling... All because of one man whose power was something she still couldn't feel. The re-quip mage took the offensive and tried to punch Shinji who just stood there and took the punch head-on. He didn't budge at all... Not even a bit.

"Oh my, That punch would've killed a normal person Miss Erza. That explains why the council wants you. Let me tell you, Everything you do against me... is useless." The bluenette simply stated, Standing there. He hadn't moved a inch since the man had revealed his identity.

"_Wh-what is th-this fe-eling? I ca-n't s-..."_ The red-head's thoughts were interrupted when Shinji again spoke "Miss Erza Scarlet, You won't be able to think straight right now. An insect can never think properly in front of a dragon... But just to make it easier for you..." The man then swung his hand back and sliced the **Magic Draining Shackles **with his right hand. Erza was shocked... surprised. She felt like death was standing in front of her.

"_He h-e sliced the __**Shackles**__... But they are immune to magic. Ho-how?"_

"In case you're thinking how i broke those shackles... Let me make everything clear to you. Geez, Kids these days. That was just my brute strength. Okay i haven't used magic at all, Except for one time when i canceled my transformation... Well i didn't know just a bit of my magic would scare you. Mwahahaha. I'm amazing." Joked the bluenette and laughed without a care in the world.

"Br-brute str-..." The re-quip mage was again left interrupted when Shinji spoke once more "Aaahh. We don't have time miss." Shinji disappeared from his spot without a trace and reappeared behind Erza "Ryuu will get angry if i start getting late in meetings and stuff, Like that arrogant bastard. Geez." The man then flicked his finger at the back of her head. As soon as it hit her. She fell unconscious on the ground.

"As i said..." The blackette took Erza's unconscious body up and added "Children these days. **Teleport!**" Shinji whispered these words and a golden-magical aura enveloped his body and they disappeared from that spot.

* * *

_**In The Wizard Saints Meeting :**_

* * *

"_Is he late or are we early?" _The eye-tatoo'ed mage seriously thought. Quite some time had passed since the blond had arrived and he was getting along with Ultear and Jura really nicely.

"_It's time..." _Seigrain once again thought and just a second later... Everyone could feel it. Someone powerful coming close to them. The doorknob started spinning again.

"_What is this power and intensity?!" _Naruto said to himself as a bead of sweat fell down his face. Not just his face, His whole body was sweaty. And that wasn't just Naruto but everyone present in the room. Ultear was in the worst condition. She couldn't even breathe and had fell on the ground trying to breathe, The only ones that were holding out really good were Seigrain and Naruto and these both didn't look good either. Jura could just hardly sit. He was only thinking about running away from this place so he could get away from this enormous power.

The door finally opened. The man who had entered inside was a tall man with shoulder-length spiky black hair and red eyes. The man had canceled his magic as soon as he had entered.

"_Insane. He released his magical aura... Just for a second. A SECOND! The time when he started opening the door, He released it and finished it as soon as the door was completely opened. ONE SECOND and this is what it did to Ul-san and Jura. Me and Seigrain barely maintained ourselves. Amazing power." _These were the only thoughts going through the blond's head. Ultear was again back to normal and was again sitting on her chair but still breathing hard and same was the case with Jura. While Naruto and Seigrain were back to normal. Well almost.

Seigrain smirked as he saw the man walking to a chair and sit. The council member as well as the Wizard Saint said "As powerful as ever huh? No one but you deserve the spot of the Strongest man in the whole fiore and one of the best five magic users in the world. It's an honor to have you here and meet you as well... 1st Wizard Saint... Ryuu!" Ryuu had totally ignored what he had said and sat on his seat.

"Do you really have to do a flashy entrance Ryuu?" A pissed-off Ultear asked but to her anger, The blackette completely ignored her just like he had done with Seigrain while the blond could just look in awe at the man. He was super strong and Naruto had this urge to check him out with his own power. The Arc of Time mage grew a tick-mark on her head, She didn't like being ignored. Well who did? "Let the meeting begin." The strongest mage out of the four said making the blond grin at it with excitement. While Jura just smiled and earned a "Tch" from Ultear. Seigrain was just there with an evil smile on his face.

* * *

_**Near The Lake In Magnolia :**_

* * *

"Laxus why the hell are you doing this? AND WHY DO YOU WANT NATSU?!" A pissed-off Gray asked as he jumped to avoid a lightning attack coming towards him, As soon as the ice mage jumped behind him was Natsu who just fired a roar attack with enough force to cancel out Laxus' attack. Gray then landed on the ground. Both pissed-off at Laxus and glaring at him.

"Well Natsu and Gray... You see i've been ordered from above to capture you both! And I will do IT NO MATTER WHAT!" The arrogant grandson replied as he released another lightning-based attack which both couldn't dodge in time and it struck them. As soon as the smoke created by the attack cleared up, It revealed there was no one there. No Natsu or Gray.

"You saved us just in time."

"Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Both mages were currently flying in the air, Happy was holding both of them... and he was having a hard time keeping it up and flew down towards the ground and landed there.

"So you guys trying to beat Laxus again? You too Gray?" The blue-cat said as it stared at Laxus who was just smiling evilly at them with a rather dark and evil look. Happy didn't like it, Laxus was always like this but today was a bit different.

"No Happy, You're wrong! We didn't even talk to him, He just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said he has to capture Natsu for some reason. I don't know why i was dragged in this mess." The ice mage replied and engulfed both his hands in ice-magic while Natsu did the same but it was fire-magic.

"You both punks think you have a chance huh? I've been using my normal lightning attacks... Let me show you... The power of the 4th seat of **2nd Generation!**" The lightning mage first inhaled and then again yelled "**LIGHTNING DRAGON'S...**" A yellow-colored magical circle appeared before his mouth.

"Gray make your best offensive attack. That would kill us if we are not careful! Happy get far from here. **Dragon Slayer Secret Art - Crimson Lotsu : Exploding...**" Natsu's whole body was enveloped in magical energy.

"Yeah you're right. Laxus will kill us if this continues... Full power! **Ice-Make : Twin Blizzard... Shotguns!**" Gray quickly formed two shotguns made of very strong ice. The man then took both of them in his hands and magical circle appeared on them.

"I'm cou-counting on you guys!" The blue-cat said as it flew away a bit.

"Well then prepare to lose Punks! **ROOOAAAAR!**" The arrogant grandson finally exhaled and released an enormous magical blast from his mouth, While Natsu just moved both his hands in circular motion and released his attack "**..FLAME BLADE!**"

"_This is it! _**Blizzard BLAST!**" Gray shouted as his channeled magical energy in his guns and shot a powerful ice blast out of them both. Natsu's and Gray's attack collided with Laxus' enormous lightning attack. As soon as these made contact with each other, It created a big explosion. Smoke flew everywhere. Even the ground was shaking a bit.

* * *

_**In The Fairy Tail Guild :**_

* * *

"_What was that... Oh no one has returned yet, Specially Naruto... he has gone in a Wizar-... It's a wizard saint meeting... I'm a Wizard Saint too. Something's wrong!"_ The master thought as he woke up from sound of the blast that was done by Laxus and the others. Makarov quickly got outside and went somewhere.

"_So Natsu has again challenged Laxus to a fight. Even Gray joined him? Hehehe. They might surpass him someday, For now i must go to the council and check on Naruto." _The master thought with a serious look.

* * *

_**Elsewhere On Top Of A Building :**_

* * *

A golden magical aura appeared and in a flash, Shinji was standing there. Still holding the sleeping-body of Erza. He threw Erza's body to a side and sat on top of her with his evil grin still on. His grin then got exchanged with a pissed-off look as he heard the sound of that explosion.

_"That pathetic arrogant lightning bastard! He is late again, It took me 10 seconds to get this little bitch and she is a s-class. But that bastard can't even handle a pathetic pinky... Geez. Children these days." _He turned his attention towards the red-haired beauty and looked at her whole body, Her eyes, her face, her chest.

"_She is hot. And look at that chest! That size! What does she eat? I should get a girl myself too, Everything else aside. THAT CHEST THOUGH! I should rip those clothes apart and look at that chest, watch it and observe it! Mwahahahahahaha. I should've attack her on the chest, That way i could touch it as well. I want to be Terou right now and say damn again and agai-..." _Shinji's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a power... very strong, Maybe stronger than even Erza heading towards Natsu's location.

"_Should i go and help him? Well the better we get rid of the stuff the better. I don't have much teleportations left either. Let's go and help that bastard."_

* * *

_**Near The Lake :**_

* * *

The smoke caused by the blast was finally starting to disappear. It took some minutes but it was finally gone revealing a very little damaged Laxus and Gray on the ground. While Natsu was just standing there with some coming out of his body.

"_His attack was able to overpower both of our attacks combined? No that's not it. It was actually our attacks' category. Fire and Ice... That's why Laxus' lightning was able to go through our attacks and inflict that much damage to us while he is just scratched." _Gray thought and soon passed out. The ice-mage had been fighting Laxus way more than Natsu had done and this was quite tiring, He had already lost a lot of magical power and that last attack had taken everything he had.

"Wh-why? Why di-didn't you es-c-c-cape Hap-py?" If you would look down, Right by Gray's side was an unconscious Happy. Natsu was half right and half wrong. Happy had tried to run away but unfortunately for him he was too late when he did and was caught up in the explosion. As soon as the fire dragon slayer had said those words, he collapsed on the ground in an unconscious state.

"Pathetic punks! Trying to beat me? The future guild master! You fools. Hmph!" The lightning dragon slayer said to no one but himself as he moved to the fallen bodies of Natsu, Gray and Happy. "_Happy and Gray know way too much, At least they know that i'm a bad guy! And Ryuu said our existence must be kept hidden at all cost!"_ Laxus took Happy and Gray up and was about to take the fire mage's body up as well when he was suddenly attacked, A punch to the jaw sent him flying back leaving Happy and Gray there as well.

"Laxus what have you done? These are your com-..." Mystogan was cut off when Laxus quickly used lightning magic around his body and moved at incredible speed. The next thing Mystogan knew, The lightning mage was standing behind him with his fist already swung back. "HAAAAA!" Laxus yelled and thrust his fist towards Mystogan. The bluenette grinned under his mask and red magical aura with lightning sparks surrounded his body. Before Laxus could even hit Mystogan, He along with Natsu, Gray and Happy disappeared.

* * *

The arrogant grandson was quite shocked at this and looked around the place a bit "Where did they go?" Was all he could say as he looked right, left, up and down. Everywhere but couldn't find Mystogan. That's when he realized it, Mystogan wasn't anywhere but he was everywhere. The blue-haired mage was moving at such high speeds that for the first few seconds Laxus had thought they disappeared. While the reality was the complete opposite. They were there alright, Just changing positions very quickly.

_"Amazing. I didn't realize i had gotten this fast, Even while carrying Natsu and the others Laxus took some time noticing us. I LOVE THIS! THANK YOU NARUTO!" _The mysterious mage thanked the blond in his heart as he kept moving in high speeds. He wasn't going to stop unless he felt he was getting slower either that or if the lightning mage was to stop him.

"STOP YOU BASTARD! DO YOU NOT HAVE THE STRENGTH TO FIGHT ME?!"

"Actually i don't Laxus. 2 years ago, You had given up... You had forfeited the fight between you and me during the **Fighting Competition**. And to be honest back then, I wasn't sure i could beat you. But right now, I have the strength to save my comrades and i wi-..." Mystogan's little speech about his speed and strength was left interrupted when he barely dodged a lightning attack.

"Keep talking Mystogan... Keep talking. Hahahahaha!" The lightning dragon slayer laughed evilly before he enveloped all of his body in lightning magic and was about to release it when he heard footsteps and stopped before he could release his attack. Even Mystogan seemed to notice the man that was coming right now was powerful. Very powerful.

"Damn... You're late again Laxus... You know Shinji gets pissed-off when you do. Seriously... Damn!" The blond mage turned around to see his tall, muscular, silver-haired companion coming with a cool face as ever. He also had black eyes.

"Te-Te-rou?" The lightning mage said as he looked at his senior partner coming in a cool manner. He stopped there by Laxus' side and glanced at the Mystogan who was moving at speed even faster than lightning or at least Laxus himself.

* * *

"_What!? HOW!? How can his eyes look exactly where i'm... HOW!? CAN JUST HIS EYES KEEP UP WITH MY SPEED?" _These were the few thoughts going around Mystogan's head as he kept moving around in circle at incredible speed.

"... You. Weird-dressed guy. Damn! You're fast, I have an idea weird-dressed guy. I promise i won't touch those three, Just show me your full speed!" The silverette said as coolly as it could be said while keeping his eyes locked-on on Mystogan. The former-stave mage had no choice but to stop.

The mysterious mage put Natsu, Gray and Happy to a side and again disappeared or more like started running at his full speed with his red-magical aura enveloped around his whole body and sparks of lightning becoming even more frequent. "_Even if he is lying... It's better to beat them first and then take Natsu and the others to the guild."_

"DAMN! Just as i thought! You're incredibly fast weird guy!" For Laxus, This was the first time he had seen Terou this excited, The silver-haired man then again got back in his cool state "Damn! as much i'd love to play with him... We are out of..." Right then, Mystogan could swear he lost sight of Terou for a split-second but it wasn't the truth. The silverette had disappeared and had reappeared in front of Mystogan so fast that the bluenette was confused if he had even moved. "_I couldn't see him move at all! Incred-..." _That was it. With just one chop of his hand and Mystogan was down and the floor beneath him had a very deep hole.

"Whoops. Damn! I used more strength than needed."

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The bluenette screamed in pain. He hit the ground with a blast and took launched himself in air. The man's mask was half destroyed, Luckily his tatoo'ed-eye was still safe and unseen. Mystogan quickly fired a fire and water based attack "**Flame Rain!**" Drops of fire fell on both his opponents. Terou just stood there and bluntly took the attack head-on while Laxus actually had to block them with both his hands. The mysterious mage then disappeared and reappeared behind Laxus "_I'll at least damage you Laxus. What are you doing? Who are these guys and why do they want Natsu and Gray? I'll get to know these answers for sure! _LAAAAXUUUSS!" Mystogan struck Laxus in the back with all his might.

His fist was connected with Laxus' back... The bluenette then spit out plenty of blood and looked down at his stomach to see a fist inside of it. Mystogan then turned his head towards his right to see it belonged to Terou, He then fell on the ground in an unconscious state.

"Damn. This is why you get late in meetings! Seriously... D..." Before Terou could complete his sentence, A golden-colored magical aura appeared before him and in a flash, Shinji stood there holding Erza. "...amn. Don't interrupt me Shinji. Damn!"

"First, I didn't interrupt you Terou, Second you're late you arrogant lightning bastard. I'ma kill you some day... Geez. Children these days."

"Shinji... Be in your limits. If i'm a lightning bastard then you're also a -..."

"I don't want to agree with Shinji right now because he interrupted me... But Damn! He is right. Let's go Shinji. Next stop... where are we heading exactly?"

The second-in-command of the **2nd Generation** sighed and made a bored expression "We have to transfer this chick to Tower of Heaven. Then back to our s-t-o-p. Which is... Straight-to-Onibas-Place. Geez... Let's go. Ryuu must be done with all his work as well, But he did say he was going to observe... Just let's go. I'm tired already." The most senior member of **2nd Generation **said as he prepared to teleport him and others to Tower of Heaven but he stopped when Terou told him to.

"I forgot something." The silverette said and punched the ground, Inside of it were two kids lying there one was blond and the other had dark-black hair.

"So you say these are the 3rd generation of Dragon Slayers? Interesting. Let's go Shinji." The lightning dragon slayer said as he grabbed hold of Gray, Natsu and Happy while Terou decided to hold Erza, and the two other kids. "We are going, we are going. Geez. Laxus. By the way what are their names Terou?" As soon as he said these words his whole body was enveloped in golden magical energy which then enveloped everyone present "They are Sting and Rogue. Damn good names!" and in a flash... They were all gone.

* * *

_**With Naruto :**_

* * *

_"I'm so damn excited about the meeting! I will give my own opinions and they will give their opinions and there will be discussions! That will be soooo coooool!" _Thought the blond as he grinned excitedly and waited for the meeting to start. Some seconds passed without anyone saying anything.

"It's time." Seigrain said as he snapped both his fingers and two guards with **Magic Draining Shackles **walked inside of the room. The blond's grin got even wider _"So we are going to talk about how to make them stronger? AWESOME! This is sooo coool."_ Naruto's thoughts were very chilled at the moment. He was certainly enjoying the moment right now.

Some seconds passed and no one spoke... "Ummmm, Ul-san said the meeting has started." The vibration mage said as he looked at everyone present, Everyone was staring at Naruto right now. With not good looks, That was for sure _"I'm getting a bad feeling about th-.." _Naruto's thoughts were right. He couldn't even complete his thought when the two guards jumped at him and tried to wrap the shackles around his arms. The vibration mage was quick to react and had jumped instantly to avoid getting those things wrapped around his arms.

Both guards turned around and then again jumped towards Naruto, The blond just ducked and slightly punched one of them in the stomach and elbowed the other in the back of the neck, Rendering them both useless and unconscious.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HER-..." He was again left interrupted when he felt a presence behind him, The blond looked at the seat where Ryuu was and he was no longer there. The vibration mage's whole body was quickly covered in **Super Vibration Magic **enhanced with **Chakra**, The blond had combined the properties of his vibration and sharp magic to make the Super Vibrartion magic. Naruto then quickly turned around to see Ryuu standing right before him. It all happened in slow-motion, The vibration mage saw Ryuu swung his fist back. Naruto was actually going to counter it with his own fist attack but he wasn't fast enough or strong enough so took the defensive and tried to block the attack.

As soon as the fist struck him, His defense was useless. The blond was struck in the stomach and he spit out blood as he fell on the ground, His whole body suffering incredible amount of pain. He again spit out a bit of blood. Naruto took his head up with both his hands on his stomach trying to recover from the painful state _"This guy... I should've used all of my power!"_ Was the only thought Naruto had in his mind right. Because even if he did manage to go in **Supreme Mage Mode **right now, It wouldn't heal his injuries.

Naruto blinked his eyes and he could swear he had closed them and opened them without any break and he could feel both his hands wrapped around by the **Magic Draining Shackles**. Ryuu then kicked him in the back making him hit his head on the floor and scream out in pain "ARGGGHHHHHH!"

"W-w-why?" Was all he could manage to muster up and say at this moment, Specially after the beating he had taken. Seigrain and the others were just looking at Naruto, While everyone had a grin on their faces. Jura was all serious. He had an idea of the situation but this was just too much.

"While what he did was wrong..." The blackette, The leader/commander of the **2nd Generation **said as he softly sighed "...You aren't allowed to kill any human being... That goes the same for the former Wizard Saint Jose Porla. Naruto Uzumaki you killed Jose and you'll be punished for that..."

* * *

**The End of Chapter #26 :**

* * *

_**Stickz's Notes**__** : **__And... so that's it! This is it, The chapter ended. XD! This chapter was one of the most intense chapters i have ever written. Nah.. This was the most intense chapter i have ever written. By far! And the next one.. OMG! Don't even ask what is about to happen next. But well this chapter is really my best chapter IMO._

_So for starters, The main thing in this chapter is showcasing. Showing the strength of the remaining __**2nd Generation**__ members. I had shown, Dai and Haru along with Mamoru in the past. And Laxus is well Laxus. Everyone knows that lightning bastard, But Ryuu, Terou and Shinji were a complete mystery and their power-levels are just.. immense. But now you at least have a basic idea of how strong the __**2nd Generation**__ is! I keep saying that __**2nd Generation Arc **__will be the best, Now you know why. Because this isn't even that arc. IT'S NOT THAT ARC! I know right, I'm such a genius that i have written it sooo wonderfully it seems like this is the main arc. XD_

_The main arc is __**Tower of Heaven!**__ OMG! Our wonderful Erza is taken, But totally not the way she should've been. And who will save her this time? Because everyone is busy... Everyone! Sooooo... Whose beating did you like the most?_

_I REAPEAT __**Whose beating did you like the most?**__ Erza losing to Shinji, Mystogan being useless against Terou or Naruto becoming totally not badass against Ryuu? Personally i loved the Terou and Mystogan moment for obvious reasons, 1) I love Terou. 2) Mystogan was super badass... Not badass enough but he was badass. XD_

_So what does this chapter do? I guess create suspense and intensity, What's about to happen next and all other stuff. You know. Lol. I was going to make this a 10K. But hey! This cliff-hanger... I loved it! XD_

_Oh yeah what this chapter does is give you a basic idea of what __**2nd Generation **__is, And believe me... They have everything, Good and unique personalities, amazing backgrounds so you'll love these OCs. That is if you already don't. Lol_

_Also if you want to read something while i'm busy writing and you're busy waiting for my chapters... Read these guys' stuff :_

_**TheFlashPirates  
**__**FatalityMass**_

_**Lightningblade49  
**__**Shadowalkz**_

_These guys are amazing authors and even better than me. So check 'em out, Specially FLASH! THAT GUY IS SABO OF ONE PIECE! He is awesome!_

_Well this was basically all i wanted to rant about and talk about... talk about is better suited. XD_

_Got any questions? Just ask, I'll answer as soon as possible. And if you enjoyed the chapter leave a review and tell me what did it lack and i'll make it better next time. That's it!_

* * *

_**Bye, Take Care &amp; See You Guys In The Next Chapter :-D  
**__**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever You Are Having :-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out :-]**_


	27. Confusion Cleared!

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter ^_^**

* * *

_**Author ranting**__** : **__And here we go again, Another quick update! I'm the best! Right? Right guys? guys? DAMN! Okay i'm not the best. XD! Well here it is, Another update with just in... 24 hours! A DAY! JUST A DAY AND ANOTHER 5K CHAPTER! WOOO! XD_

_This chapter isn't definitely as intense and awesome as the last one in my personal and honest opinion. It's not about giving my best or not, It's just the content i used for that particular chapter was just one of the best stuff in this arc. Of course it was one of the best and the best is always the ending and climax of the arc. SO WAIT FOR IT! MWAAHAAHHAHAHAH! And this saga will probably end quite soon as well, Maybe by the end of the next week. I'm updating quite fast these days. Also this chapter doesn't end on a cliff-hanger like the other two because... I had lost a bet to my awesome pal __**FatalityMass **__(did i mention he writes cool stories? Go check him out) And the condition for me i lost was... releasing 3 chapters by the 8th of June. AND I DID IT!__ No cliff-hanger? I'M JOKING! MWAHAHAHAHA!_

_So yeah that's that! Though worry not, I'll be ending this arc in the next week if not this one. Also the next update you see from me would be on my __**One Piece**__ story so check it out if you're a fan of badass Naruto and it isn't as dark as this one... So yeah, Comic relief right there. XD_

_Well that's all for now, Let's talk at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Saga #07 - The Tower Of Heaven**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #27 - Meeting**

"While what he did was wrong..." The blackette, The leader/commander of the **2nd Generation **said as he softly sighed "...You aren't allowed to kill any human being... That goes the same for the former Wizard Saint Jose Porla. Naruto Uzumaki you killed Jose and you'll be punished for that..." Right now the blond could just stare at Seigrain, Ultear and Jura. He wanted to look at Ryuu but the power that man had... His red eyes were terrifying.

The blond finally mustered up some strength and muttered out "I did no-not kill Jo-Jose Porla." The damage that one punch had dealt to Naruto was incredibly high and right now he was coughing up again and again, While he wasn't releasing any more blood, He was still in a very bad shape.

_"This bastard ruined my lungs and kidneys and other stuff... I can't breathe well."_

"Hahahahahahhahahaha!" The blond who was currently looking at Jura turned his attention to the maniacally laughing Seigrain. The bluenette stood from his seat and walked towards Naruto while still keeping up his evil laughter. He came close to the blond and kicked him in the face sending him crashing in the door with bang. While the kick was very strong... Like very very strong, It hadn't affected the blond much _"What the hell is going on? And that kick... it hurt like hell. I can't feel the pain inflicted by it because of that punch.. but it hurt. I can tell it did."_ The blond could only think why was he being treated like a slave or a prisoner. He hadn't done anything wrong, In fact the blond was one of the few mages of Fairy Tail that never destroyed stuff... Well almost.

"Seigrain! Explain this!" The blond demanded furiously but the tatoo'ed man didn't bother to reply and walked forward to the blond again. Seigrain's grin still on. He picked Naruto up by his shirt's collar and slammed him in the floor with sufficient strength to make a crack appear in the ground.

"Ul-san what is th-this? Why are yo-you gu-guys doi-ng this?" Naruto asked the Arc of Time mage who gave the same reply as Seigrain and didn't reply at all. The bluenette then elbowed Naruto in the same spot where Ryuu had punched the blood, Making him scream out in pain and spit out a great amount of blood.

"Ju-Ju-Jura-sa-san...?" The vibration mage then asked his very good friend, Or at least not a foe. The bald mage was the only one who was shocked out of all the saints present there and the blond could see a sweat falling down his face. The blond grinned at Jura _"At least he didn't know this was going to happen... But, What are they doing to me? If it wasn't for these handcuffs i would beat this Jellal-look-alike down rightn now! But even so... Ryuu..." _The vibration seriously thought with an intense look as he glanced at Ryuu for just a second. His emotion-less face was pretty scary that was for sure.

_"Ryuu... i don't think i can beat him even with my __**Supreme Mage Mode**__ or even that, Combined with __**Sage Mode**__. That one attack proved it all, Even if all of us present here were to team-up against him... We wouldn't be able to beat him. Maybe scratch him at most... He definitely is worthy of the title of 1st Wizard Saint! The strongest human in Fiore!" _Naruto simply thought as he then glared back Seigrain, He looked totally pissed-off and seemed like he was going to kill someone today. "Okay i'm re-ready for any pun-nishment you peop-ple have... Jus-just... tell m-e... WH-..." The blond's question was cut off in half as he was again kneed in the stomach by the bluenette and he was about to punch him with his magic-engulfed hand when Ryuu suddenly appeared out of nowhere and got struck by that punch head-on on his chest... To Seigrain's surprise and everyone's shock there. It didn't do anything to Ryuu. Anything at all.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki. You're going to be imprisoned." The black-haired man, The strongest man present there answered as he turned around to face the blond, Completely ignoring the looks everyone had. Naruto was confused even more than before so he asked "Wh-.." Before he could though, Ryuu spoke again "Silence. I'm going to explain everything so don't interrupt while i talk..." The blackette went back to his seat and sat their and let out a sigh. Seigrain, As much as he hated it did the same and went back to his seat as well. While Ultear and Jura had never even stood from their places.

"Some time ago, Jose Porla the former Wizard Saint. One of the most strongest men in the whole Fiore did something terrible. I heard everything, He took your Master and i also heard he tortured him. He took your Dragon Slayer. A very rare form of wizards in the whole Earthland and then he took Lucy Heartfillia, And tortured her as well. All the Fairy Tail members were attack by a **Jupiter Cannon, **Which isn't allowed to be used under any circumstances unless you ask for permission from the council..." The blond was just hearing everything carefully and was only thinking this _"What wrong stuff did i do?"_

"After using Jupiter Cannon on your guild hall and destroying it, He used the strongest spell existing for normal humans... **The Abyss Break**! That spell is also.. Forbidden unless you're at least the 5th Wizard Saint or stronger, Either that or belonging to council. All of it used against Fairy Tail, Till the end, What Fairy Tail had been doing was righteous. None of you took revenge from the Phantom Lord guild and kept defending yourself and saving your comrades. That was what Fairy Tail had been doing... Until the end, When you appeared. Reports say you stopped the Abyss Break but the how-part wasn't explained. It is also said you changed your hair... The how-part isn't explained here either... But what little explanation we had gotten of the fight..." Naruto was just looking there, Waiting to hear what he had done wrong and had become worthy of such punishment.

_"Naruto-san is amazing. All those attacks, I wouldn't even be conscious let alone look that man in the eyes. Impressive indeed Naruto-san! I wish i could help you right now, But just like you i'm as clueless as one can be."_ The one holding the moniker of Iron Rock thought as he quietly witnessed and observed the event of century going-on right before his eyes.

_"That Naruto... He is impressive. Very strong, A strong man with good lucks. That is all a woman needs... I need those things too... I can only sigh here, Because that's not possible. Such an amazing body."_ The Arc of Time mage just thought with a grin on her face. _"Am i_ _starting to like Naruto? Well i already did like him, He is hot. Those lucky bitches in Fairy Tail..." _These seductive thoughts were the only thing going through Ultear's head as she coolly and quietly observed the situation, Though unlike Jura she already knew everything... Even the outcome.

_"Ryuu... He is taking this seriously isn't he? I didn't know Shinji was telling the truth. That guy just appeared out of nowhere and told me to get Naruto separated from Fairy Tail for some hours and he was to give me anything i wanted in return... Is Erza already in the Tower? With their strength these both could wipe out the whole world if planned carefully... But he is taking way too long. Just hurry up already you bastard, I have to attend to other stuff and take care of the __**Ceremony**__." _The tatoo'ed man thought. He was expression-less, He was pissed-off in the inside, But outside Seigrain was behaving normal.

Ryuu's speech and explanation was finally reaching it's end "... gotten of the fight was enough. You defeated Jose in that fight with little to no difficulty and then took him to hospital just to show people that you were not going to do anything, And then..." Ryuu stood from his seat and yelled "KILLED HIM AND THEN DESTROYED HIS...!" Before Ryuu could continue, The blond had interrupted him.

* * *

Right now, Right at this very moment... Naruto realized something. _"There is some serious conspiracy going-on around the world... Someone took Jose... Must be that mastermind and killed him, Probably even destroyed his body... And all of it is being blamed on me, But it's not the council's fault either. Everything... Everything that happened points at me for being the killer..."_ The blond was in utter shock, He was shocked as hell. The vibration mage had no idea that this was coming back to bite him in the behind, But it did.

"...But i-i didn't kill him Sir! Please listen to my story, I had tak-en him to the hos-hospital and even ha-had him he-aled... Then so-me-one took him and killed him... And destroyed his body to remove all the evidence. It is all a conspiracy sir!" The vibration mage's face didn't look that of a guilty man and his eyes were as determined as ever. The blond's words were true. There was nothing wrong in them. His words spoke the truth and his face proved that he wasn't lying at all.

_"Right there, That look. Naruto-san isn't lying! His eyes say it all. Even Ryuu-san must understand that!"_

_"That look in his eyes... THAT LOOK! Such a shame he isn't here with me in my arms! Kukukuku."_

While Jura was just hoping that Ryuu was going to come to a nice conclusion and make the right decision, Seigrain couldn't hold his laughter. He just couldn't _"Well played Ryuu! WELL PLAYED!"_ And Ultear was partial. She liked the blond by looks and his intense determination but she wasn't that attached to him so either way she wasn't going to care about what was to happen to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki... when did i say... That Jose's body was destroyed? I never told you that... now did i!" The blackette slowly started walking towards the blond with his his right index finger emitting golden aura, The aura and the magical releasing from just that one tiny part was so immense that Ultear and Jura were again left speechless.

_"He is a not a human! He is a monster!"_ That is all they could think of, Because they had never sensed a power-level coming ever close to that magnitude. The title suited Ryuu well. The Black Titan! The 1st Wizard Saint! The Strongest of Humanity! All those monikers suited him well. Because he was the only one worthy of them.

_"I never said they had to kill Naruto. I just wanted them to separate him and Makarov from the guild... So that i could take Erza, But lucky me. Shinji and this Ryuu guy were already interested in Naruto and instead told me to get them him and they will get me Erza. Hahahahaha. Luck is on my side, I SHALL OBTAIN TRUE PEACE! TRUE HEAVEN!"_

"Naruto Uzumaki, The 7th Wizard Saint... What you're saying is-..." Before the commander of 2nd Generation could complete his sentence, There was a knock on the door.

"_Who could it be? At this hour! _Enter." The blue-haired council man allowed the one knocking the door to enter, The door slowly started opening and the man that entered the room was revealed to be Makarov, And his eyes first laid on none other than "Naruto!"

* * *

_**With Shinji And The Others :**_

* * *

A golden magical energy appeared out of nowhere and in a flash, There stood Shinji, The second-in-command of the organization, His most trust-worthy friend, Terou. Laxus the 4th seat and the true Fairy Tail wizards along with two kids simply known as Sting and Rogue. The place they had teleported themselves to, Or to be precise where Shinji had teleported everyone was dark. Since it was night and all. They all could see a gigantic tower and a massive and muscular man, with his left eye covered with a dark eye-patch. His jaw was obsecured by an armored metal plate.

"So this is the Tower of Heaven?" Laxus the lightning dragon slayer said while observing the man standing before them and the tower itself as well which was quite large. "That thing is huge!" was the only thing he said when the blond was cut off by Shinji "We've seen things way bigger than that Laxus bastard... Geez, Children these days." The bluenette said as he walked past everyone and stood before the unknown man.

"...And you're?" The second-in-command of the organization asked while yawning, He was quite tired so it wasn't his fault, Besides... he was lazy.

"I'm Simon, I believe Erza is with you people?"

"Are you blind or something? Damn! Just look behind me, Ain't that big-boobed girl the one you want? Just take her."

"You noticed too Terou?! I know, Just look at that chest... I SHALL RIP THOSE CLO-..." Shinji was cut off in his line as the lightning mage spoke "We don't have to waste on a female's chest Shinji. Let's go."

"Wh... You're right. But... Geez, Children these days specially boys, They have no idea what a chest means to a guy." The bluenette said as he sighed lazily and took Erza's sleeping body up and handed it to Simon. The wizards standing there again were enveloped in golden aura "Damn, I wish i could do that!" The silverette said as his whole body started glowing with golden aura and not just his everyone present, "Geez... children want everything these days." While Terou and Shinji were chatting, Laxus could only face-palm himself. The whole organization was simply amazing, Specially the guys above 5th seat.

* * *

One was a very intelligent... like extremely intelligent guy and possessed immense strength. Both physically and mentally and even without magic was able to fight off S-Class wizards. And loved woman, Specially with big boobs. The one called Shinji, The second-in-command of the whole **2nd Generation **organization. He also had a hobby of complaining about everyone but him and Ryuu.

Terou was a very cool and cold guy, He was the most trust-worthy man in the whole organization and Shinji and Ryuu trusted him even more than themselves. His cold nature was so cold that if he was ordered to kill someone, The man wouldn't hesitate to do it any second. And he had a habit of saying "damn" in his every sentence.

Ryuu was just a normal guy who didn't talk much, And everything he talked about was concerning his work and mission. The man also is a very good actor and wanted to be an actor in the past but couldn't do so for some reasons. He cares for his close friends very much and has shown it by not choosing to fight Naruto Uzumaki and letting Mamoru handle him.

Mamoru, The only man stronger than Laxus who's magic had been revealed. Mamoru was the only man in the whole group who cared about Ryuu's orders the most, Once the commander had ordered him something the Lava dragon slayer wouldn't do anything but that and would also tell others to follow that. He is the most quiet person in the whole group. And has somewhat of rivalry with Laxus which he doesn't care about. Also he is always serious,... Mamoru never smiles unless he is really enjoying a fight which is very rare. He was also the part of Phoenix Kingdom's army and was the highest ranking officer there.

Laxus was just an arrogant man in the group and cared about only himself, Of course he hated Mamoru with passion because in the past both members had shared the same rank but quite some time ago, Mamoru was promoted to the 3rd Seat and shared the rank with Terou.

Dai and Haru were the weakest of the group and were barely s-class they are the only ones in the group that are more talk and less work. They also come from Phoenix Kingdom and are Mamoru's two best men in the whole army.

"Yes we want everything. But we can't get everything we want and that is what makes those things even more beautiful... Damn! Sometimes i say weird stuff." The glowing-in-golden aura silverette said as he grinned and before Shinji could muster out his reply. They were gone in a flash. Leaving Erza and Simon there, Simon on his knees breathing very hard _"What were those people? No they were monsters. Their power-levels were immense!"_

* * *

_**Somewhere Else :**_

* * *

"Argh we are here. Damn i'm tired. All this teleportation takes the fun of adventure... Damn!" The silverette said as he then jumped and laid on the ground with both his hands behind his head and said "I'm sleeping... I'm tired as hell... Damn!" The silverette then closed both his eyes and drifted off to sleep for some time. The group right now were in a cave or something because it was very dark. Shinji sighed at this "When did i say you were allowed to sleep? Never mind, I also didn't say you couldn't sleep. Geez... children are so smart these days." The bluenette then sat on his ass and sighed before he looked at Laxus "You want the guild for yourself huh Laxus?"

"Yeah... The weak members should die... No! THEY MUST DIE!" Said the blond mage as he too joined his two other companions and sat and closed both his eyes. Laxus was really tired right now, Whereas Terou and Shinji were just being lazy, Laxus was tired in real. He had taken two potential s-class wizards head-on Gray and Natsu. And this wasn't the main reason for why he was tired, The man had also fought Mystogan a very strong and an incredibly fast foe. Though if the blond was to say he was too tired, Then he'd be lying.

Shinji opened his eyes and glanced at and noticed something odd... Very odd. "Hey Laxus... why does your face seem a bit green?" Said the bluenette with a surprised look and then looked at Terou and the silverette's right hand was also a bit green. It wasn't very green, Both Laxus' face and Terou's right hand were green but only if someone would focus hardly on them, If not they looked normal.

"Terou's hand and your face... BOTH OF THEM ARE ALREADY ASLEEP?! Well it must be nothing much since they didn't even feel i-..." The bluenette was cut-off in the middle of his speech when he heard someone cough, The man turned his attention to see Mystogan was awake already.

"Wh-where am i?" The mysterious mage asked himself as he looked at his surroundings to see Shinji sitting there and Laxus and Terou asleep with their eyes closed. The mysterious mage quickly jumped back and enveloped his body in red magical aura with sparks of lightning.

"Yo! I'd suggest you better not fight sir, _I'm surprised he is still alive, A normal S-Class would die just with one attack from Terou and this guy... He not just survived but also is able to stand again..._ Geez. Children these days. They are soooo weak, Yet so strong!" Shinji muttered out and before Mystogan could even sense it or react to it, He was standing behind the mysterious mage.

"Time to sleep!" The bluenette lightly punched Mystogan in the back sending him crashing in a nearby giant rock. Shinji disappeared and reappeared and was about to hit the tatoo'ed man when he realized something. His fellow bluenette was already unconscious.

"Ge-... I forgot i had to go and pick-up Ryuu! DAMMIT! I'm late, He won't be angry at me... But that's not go-od." Shinji was then again enveloped in magical aura and disappeared.

* * *

_**In The Council :**_

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, The 7th Wizard Saint... What you're saying is-..."

"Enter!"

"Naruto!"

"...is right, And i believe you didn't do it. Naruto Uzumaki the 7th Wizard Saint!"

Everything happened so fast and suddenly the blond couldn't even understand what was happening, And if he wasn't hallucinating then Ryuu had just said that he believed what Naruto had told him. Even about not killing Jose. The vibration mage blinked a few times as he processed through everything that had just happened.

"_...So master came, Ryuu is saying i'm right... Then WHY THE HELL DID I GET THE BEATING OF MY LIFE!?"_ Naruto furiously thought as he finally figured out what had happened in just one second.

"NARUTO!" The master was furious and angered as hell, The old man's right hand turned in that of a giant and was headed towards Seigrain who quickly dodged the attack by jumping and landed safely on the ground as a bead of sweat fell down his face.

_"I wanted to separate Erza from... Naruto Uzumaki and Makarov Drewyar! Today is just my day, Now to deal with that old man!"_ The eye-tatoo'ed man thought as he observed the 6th wizard saint closely.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHI-..." The master's yelling was off... He was no longer yelling, Instead everyone in the room except Makarov were on their knees and trying to catch their breath. The commander of the **2nd Generation **was pissed, He didn't like ever being interrupted. Ever! And here these all were talking and shouting.. indirectly interrupting Ryuu.

_"What is this power?! I've never felt anything like it!" _Makarov thought as his whole body started sweating and he couldn't even stand on his feet.

_"Even Bee-san would have a hard time dealing with this power!"_

_"That bastard will destroy the council and may damage the __**Etherion **__system if he continues increasing his power!"_

_"S-s-uc-h pow-wer!"_

_"No-w thi-s i-s wha-t y-ou ca-ll p-o-we-r!" _Thought the blond mage and just then a golden light appeared out of nowhere and Shinji came out of it. As soon as Ryuu saw that he stopped releasing his power.

_"YAY! I was on time... Man i would've been in trouble."_ Shinji thought as he walked towards Ryuu and glanced at everyone present... He looked at Seigrain, Naruto, Makarov and Jura. But what caught his attention the most "THOSE BOOBS! I WANNA DESTROY THOSE CLOTHES AND LOOK AT THOSE BO-... Ahem, Let's go Ryuu." The bluenette said as he kept staring at Ultear's chest who was currently all sweaty so... He could see some of the inside stuff. Which is why he was hurrying as well. Shinji just nodded at Seigrain making the tatoo'ed man smirk, The golden aura again enveloped his and Ryuu's body "Let's go then, We shall meet again. Naruto Uzumaki!" The known strongest warrior of Humanity said as he disappeared in a flash along with his fellow **2nd Generation** member.

_"Troublesome bastards... They are gone nonetheless, Now i gotta take care of this and then prepare the R-System!"_ The soon-to-known-as Jellal thought as he stood from his seat and grinned at the blond while muttering out these words "I'm sorry Naruto Uzumaki. Ryuu wanted to see how strong you were, In fact the council has made a law that unless someone can survive Ryuu's punches they won't be given the title of Wizard Saint. New ones at least." Naruto just stood there, Speechless. That beating hurt like hell and he just took it for a test.

* * *

_"I'm honored, At the same time pissed-off. Why would he beat me so hard then? SOOO HARD THAT I FELT I COULD DIE! I was shaking! Good thing he stopped his act when he did." _The blond thought as he too stood and walked to his previous seat "Can someone get these off me?" The vibration mage said as he raised his locked-up-with-shackles hands up in the air. Seigrain just smirked and gave Ultear the order who opened the handcuffs and threw them away. While Ultear did that Seigrain just left.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, This wasn't really necessary, Here!" The brunette said sweetly as she dragged Naruto's lips closer to her's and was about to kiss when the blond turned his head to right and got a kiss from those amazing lips on his left cheek leaving a sweet mark. Because not only had she kissed but had bitten Naruto as well. She then winked and left as well. However before she could completely disappear the master asked a question "Where is Erza?" And the simple and terrifying reply the brunette had given was "I don't know Master Makarov!" She had then disappeared in middle of nothing.

Naruto... he was red as a tomato right now. Of course he loved Erza, There was no doubt. But Ultear was a hot girl and there was no doubt. She had everything of everything. Nice looks, maybe even better Erza. Nice sweet smile and she was strong as hell as well with the addition of an amazing chest that was just praised by Shinji a while ago. The blond was a man and almost getting kissed on lips by a girl was amazing. This was Naruto's condition... Makarov...

Makarov just stood there, Thinking of nothing but one thing, Not even the Erza-thing _"Not just that dark-haired man but the one that had used the teleportation... Their power-levels were immense! Even if Gildarts was here, He would have a hard time standing let alone fight those monsters!" _The old man thought and walked closer to the blond and sat by his side and started eating the food that was there. The blond grinned at the master but Makarvo was totally lost in thoughts, While Jura was a bit ashamed of himself and wanted to apologize as soon as possible.

"Sorry! Makarov-dono, Naruto-san!" The potato-faced mage said and punched the table with his hands interrupting the meal of the blond duo. One was still blond, The other had lost his hair-color due to age. Vibration mage sighed and turned his attention towards Jura, While Master just continued eating whatever came in hand.

"JURA-SAN! Please calm down and don't interrupt the food, I've already taken a lot beating and am pissed-off. And there are a lot of other problems as well, But don't you dare worry. You're amazing, Your eyes told me that you had no idea this was gonna happen. So i believe in you Jura-san. NOW LET ME EAT! WE MUST AFTER GETTING OUR ASS KICKED!" The vibration mage yelled out loudly as he proceeded to stuff his face with ridiculous amount of food while the bald mage could just look in awe and Makarov kept doing what he was doing... Eating anything that came in his hand and thinking about the **2nd Generation**'s power-levels!

* * *

After fifteen minutes of doing nothing but eating and thinking and more eating, The blond finally stood from his seat. _"Man am i full! That guy gave me quite a beating but hey! I'm worthy! Hehehe!"_ The chakra user thought as he then shook the master's body and got him back to his senses.

"WHAT!? HUH WHERE AM I?!" The master came back in life and shocked that answer was to let Naruto go. Both hadn't realized this but they were strong, Just not strong enough and for them to have this weird feeling... It was horrible.

Jura then walked outside of the room but not before bidding farewell to the two partners that were here. "Sorry and thank you Naruto-san, You taught me something! And so did Makarov-dono! Protect your friends no matter what and protect yourself because you're the only one!" These were some lines of Jura as he then left the council. After 10 more minutes Naruto and Makarov also went back to the guild and stood before the gate.

_"I can't sense Erza, Natsu, Mystogan, Gray, Happy in the whole guild. Or in the town at least... Where are they?"_

* * *

**The End of Chapter #27**

* * *

_**Stickz's Notes : **__And this wasn't a 10K either. It wasn't short like 2-3K. Just my average chapters, 5K! So how did you like the chapter guys? Good? Bad? Best or worst? I'd definitely call it an average chapter. It was pretty decent but still an average one. _

_I think i ended it there because the next chapter again will have amazing content and will end on a rather dramatic and drastic cliff-hanger. Do you know why i know that? SCRIPTS FOR THE WIN! XD_

_I believe there was a lot of progression in this chapter compared to the last one, So yeah there is that. Also we learn a bit more about the personalities of the members of __**2nd Generation**__, Which i think if described in the story can be much more easy to remember and not as much impactful if i was to say that in the notes. _

_And i explained their personalities after showing them... So yeah. Now all of you remember these awesome OCs of mine. Worry not each has a rather interesting background. Even Laxus has one. They are not just hunting dragon slayers for pathetic fun. Well some are. Nah. No spoilers. XD_

_What do you expect from the next chapter? How will Naruto find Mystogan and the others or will they be able to run from the mighty and the strongest mages our Fairies have ever encountered?__ Well just wait a week at most. AT MOST! To know about it. And the chapter will probably be one of the best i have written in a while._

_Also __do you think Naruto has a chance against anyone above Laxus in the organization? __p.m or tell me in the reviews. As always review if you enjoyed the chapter and ask me any question... Any question you have and i'll answer in the next 30 minutes (30 minutes after you ask me. No life. So yeah. XD) Thank you reading and hope you enjoyed. That's all i have to say right now. Bye!_

_P.s - Check the following out :_

**_TheFlashPirates_**_ (__one of the most amazing authors i've ever seen, If you've been following me from day 1. All the changes, Flash brought them. So yeah amazing writer. My sensei and best pal-ever!)_

**_FatalityMass _**_(__Definitely another great writer with amazing humor in stories)_

**_Lightningblade49 _**_(__one of my first few readers and an awesome pal. Great fights in his pokemon story! Even if you don't like it, Read his story. It's SUPERB)_

**_Shadowalkz _**_(__Great writer with a really good and unique story. Worth a try!)_

* * *

_**Bye, Take Care &amp; See You Guys In The Next Chapter :-D  
**__**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever You Are Having :-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over and Out :-]**_


	28. A Messed Up Situation

**I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!**

**Enjoy The Chapter!**

* * *

_**Mr. **__**Stickermans50**__** Speaking : **__Here you go, An extremely short chapter. EXTREMELY SHORT! The note at the end will be huge as hell though because I have lots of things to say. So yeah, let's get into it._

* * *

_**Saga #07 - The Tower Of Heaven**_

* * *

**Naruto's Adventures In Fiore**

**Chapter #28 - A Messed Up Situation**

_"You will become very strong Natsu, I just know it. Now get your sorry ass here and let me train you." Ordered the Flame King Dragon, namely Igneel. He was ordering none other than the young and tiny pink-haired boy, Natsu. "Sorry ass huh? Last time I remember I was eating your flame-y ass you over-grown lizard!" The pinkette then folded his arms and "hmph'd" as he looked in the opposite direction to where Igneel was, greatly pissing his father-figure._

_"I don't remember my tail having flames on it." Replied the Dragon with nothing but a sigh. The pinkette didn't even pay attention to the dragon and ignored him. A few seconds passed without both doing anything when Igneel spoke "Come here you little brat, Let me teach ya a new technique today where instead of eating fire, you breath fire." As soon as the little boy heard it, he opened his eyes and ran towards his father-figure but just when he had turned around he got nothing but a huge fire blast thrown at him, which put his hair on fire._

_"You know Igneel... that was cheating."_

_"Oh really? Well now I'll be gone forever, so I can never cheat."_

_"No wait Igneel, I was just joking hahaha." But Igneel didn't pay no attention to the boy and flew away, Natsu could only helplessly scream these words "DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN IGNEEL! NO WAIT! PLEASE!" as his father-figure disappeared in front of his eyes... again._

Blurry vision... yes... it was very blurry. "_Where the hell am I?!" _Questioned the pinkette but got no answer, well obviously, since there was no one around him. After still having a blurry vision the pinkette blinked his eyes a few times before he could finally see clearly and saw Mystogan sitting in front of him with both his hands tied up with magic draining shackles. "Wait! I remember now! WHERE ARE THOSE BAST-" Before the pinkette could continue his screaming he was kicked on the back of his head, the kick was rather familiar. Turning around he saw Gray sitting behind him with the same shackles wrapped around his arms, a couple of seconds passed when Natsu realized that he himself had his arms locked with those shackles, and not just him Happy as well.

Just a few more seconds passed when a tick-mark appeared on his head and he replied to the ice mage "Oi you naked mummy, Listen to me. YOU CAN TELL ME NOT TO SCREAM WITHOUT KICKING ME YA KNOW!"

"Oh really? I thought your pathetic ass won't shut up unless I hit you in the head."

"Too bad for you fucker! I don't let my ass do the talking like your's."

"What did you say you humanoid dragon!?"

"Huehuehuehue, Pathetic insult is pathetic!" Laughing manically, Natsu replied to Gray with a peace-sign implying he was the winner in this little chat of their's. Both continued to insult each other and Mystogan aka Jellal could only sigh at them, Unfortunately or fortunately Happy was sleeping so he didn't have any kind of opinion on this _fight_ of their's. However, after a few minutes their chat-fighting came to an abrupt end when they heard some foot-steps and the door of the dark room they were in opened, The tall and muscular silverette simply called Terou walked towards them with a bored expression on his face. Everyone present there except Happy had started sweating sensing the sheer amount of magical power leaking through Terou's body.

"Damn, look at me, Do I look bored?" He asked the awake trio.

"Nope, totally not." Natsu sarcastically replied which made Terou chuckle a bit but it was bore'd chuckle "Damn... But I'm excited as hell, you know why? Because you're a Dragon Slayer and the fact you're a dragon slayer means you were trained by a dragon and because you were trained by a dragon... You know a dragon. Right?"

"Yes, I know Igneel." Replied the pinkette.

"Damn... I need to torture the information out of you kid, No hard feelings. I'm just doing this for shits and giggles."

* * *

**The End of Chapter #28 :**

* * *

_**Mr. **__**Stickz**__** Speaking Again : **__And done. See how short this chapter was? There wasn't much plot-progression either. But hey! I at least updated. So how long has it been since I updated? Too long. Now listen, I know I have shit ton of explaining to do and I'll do it all. So first of all, I wanted this to be a __**Author's Note**__ only and not a chapter. But I thought, That won't be cool. I hope you at least enjoyed reading what little I wrote. Now... I really hope you have enjoyed my story and of course if you're reading this note means you have read till chapter #28 and the only reason you'd till then is because you enjoy this story and therefore, I hope you enjoyed this 1k-ish small chapter too. Now time for serious stuff..._

_Ahem, Let's begin! __Hmmmm, let's see... Where to begin? I honestly don't know but I'll give it a try any way. After chapter... 20, no, actually since the timeskip after which Naruto learned his Ninja skills... Yeah, after that as days passed... I slowly but surely was losing interest in my story, I was getting bored of it. I don't know why, But I just was. And after chapter 27 I completely lost interest and said "fuck it" I didn't even want to write and continue this story. And you must've noticed while this story was on a hiatus, I had uploaded two new stories and had updated them twice. Of course they are no longer there because I deleted them. Because they have no hope of ever continuing. I don't want to give the readers that actually look forward to newer updates any false hope. So yeah, I deleted all my stories but this one. Why? Why didn't I delete it?_

_Again... I have no fucking idea why. Actually, I do. I know why I didn't delete this story, because of some very important reasons. This story was not only my first piece of fiction ever written but is also my most famous one, It is because of this story that when I search Stickermans50 on Google, I can see my name. Yeah, it's all because of this piece of fiction. But that's not all. That's not it at all... Nope. I didn't delete this story because... It changed my life. For the better or worse, I don't know, but it changed my life._

_I don't wanna talk for a few hours on how it changed my life but the most important thing that this story gave me was friends. Because of this story, I met a lot of people! Made a lot of new friends. I learned how to write an okay-ishly because my writing was shitty as hell in the beginning. I learnes a lot! I met TheFlashPirates because of this story, I met FatalityMass, my best friend ever. My bro, through this story! I met a lot of people through this story! And those people (at least some of them) greatly affected my life! So because I'm thankful to them, I'm techincally thankful to this story for letting me meet with them._

_And... That is exactly why, I will finish this story. Yes. I will. Even if it takes years, I'll finish this story. There you have it folks. That's my author's notes lol Some amazing people (they are really amazing and most of them are writers so check 'em out) I met because of this story :_

_Flash, LordDuece, Lightningblade49, GameLover41592, Ninja Master Reborn, Shadowalkz, Lanky Nathan, Kanto Touch This (Pokey), Shadespace, Sandeep Nagraj, Dyn4mic Duo, GeminoNoIntegra, NoodleHammer, XxButtermanxX, DreamEasy and **FatalityMass,** go check the one in bold letters for sure. He's meh bro. He's the best. All of these are amazing, and I met a lot more and just don't remember because of how long it has been since I opened Fanfiction (4 months lol) so yeah. So, sorry if I forgot to mention your name ;-;_

_So yeah... That's it people, I will finish this story, The updates will never be as quick as they used to. They'll be actually slow as hell. I might update this every 4-5 months. Maybe monthly. But I will finish it and not abandon it, gotcha? Good! And If I never (I will) continue this story... Thank you for all the support to those that actually supported the story lol. Thank you! By the way go watch One Piece anime till episode 516, then read the manga from Chapter 600. And read it forever unless it ends, it's the best piece of fictional writing I have ever seeeeeeeeeen or rreeeeeaaaadddd!? XD_

_What I usually say is exactly what I will say today too... _

_As always, Review, favorite and follow. If you have any questions be sure to ask me with no hesitation and I'll answer it as soon as possible. That's it people!_

* * *

_**Bye, Take Care &amp; See You Guys In The Next Chapter :-D  
**__**Have A Good Day/Night\Morning/Evening\Noon or Whatever You're Having :-}  
**__**Stickermans50 Over &amp; Out!**_


End file.
